


A New Chapter

by snowglobemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 198,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobemonkey/pseuds/snowglobemonkey
Summary: An accident causes a phone call to be made to Robert who has not been back to Yorkshire since he was a teenager. Where he meets the man that will open a new chapter in both their lives





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you enjoy it.

'Hello?'

  
'Hello, may I speak with Robert Sugden please?'

'He cannot come to the phone at moment, would you like to leave message?'

 _Shit_ , 'Um, yes, can you tell him that his sister Victoria has had an accident and is hospital...'

'One moment please..., who may I say is calling?'

'Aaron'

'One moment please'

a couple of minutes later

'Hello?', a male voice, breathing heavily says

'Yes, hello, is this Robert?'

'Yes, my sister has had an accident?, is it serious?'

'Yes, she did have an accident, she is in hospital right now and the doctors are taking care of her, what I do know is that she has a concussion and a broken arm and the doctors are keeping her here until tomorrow to make sure she is okay.'

'Okay... give me a sec ... right ... which hospital is she in?'

'She's in Hotten General Hospital'

'Ok, thanks for calling me ... Aaron, I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Robert puts the phone down and starts think of things that need to be done for the next few days he will be away and calls for Jeremy to tell him what's going on. He runs up the stairs to his room to start packing for the trip to see his sister. As he is in his closet taking the clothes he wants, he hears a knock on the door of his room.

'Come in, Jeremy, I'm going away for a few days, my sister is in Hospital, I don't know how long I'll be but you know how to get a hold of me if you need to.'

'Yes Mr Harker, is there anything I can do you for now?'

'Yes, you can get me a flight to Leeds and a car waiting at the airport, thank you Jeremy ... oh Jeremy can you get Luke for me, I'll meet him outside, thank you.'Robert packs his bag for the few days he thinks he might be in Hotten, gets his passport and everything else he needs, only thing left is to take a quick shower before he leaves. 20 mins later he is dressed and leaving the house to go to the car to put his bag in, once that is done, he goes to speak with Luke.

'Luke, I'm going away for a few days but if there is anything and I mean anything call me, I'll have my phone with me always.'

'Yes, Mr Harker.'

Robert gets in his car and leaves his home to see his sister, taking a trip to a place he was sent away from 12 years before and never thought he would ever return to in his life, Yorkshire.

When Robert gets on the plane he asks for an Americano, it's too early in the day to drink whiskey, even though that's what he wants to do. These next few days are not going to be a walk in the park. _How is Victoria?, what kind of accident was this?, who is going to be there?, probably people I do not want to see after so many years, and who is Aaron? Is he Victoria friend, boyfriend, and why did he call?,_ so many bloody questions, so many unknowns, that is not something Robert likes, going into a situation with so many unknowns.

  
After hour and half flight Robert gets the car and starts on the trip to the hospital.

It's been a little over two hours since Aaron phoned Robert and he is standing outside Victoria's room trying to distract himself on his phone while waiting for him to arrive, checking to see if he has any new clients, so sick of working for Katie but he gets lost in thought, _how long will it take for Robert to get here. Vic has never spoken to much about her oldest brother, and Aaron wonders, does he live far away?, how is he like, is he like Vic or Andy, who never speaks about him either which is a bit odd to say the least. He does have a nice voice though, but that's not important now._

As soon as Aaron thinks that the doors to the ward open getting his attention and his mouth goes dry, a tall man with golden blond hair, with long legs, thick thighs, wearing a light grey, casual suit with a tight white shirt and white trainers, goes to one of the nurses asking for information, then moving in the direction of Victoria's room whilst revealing all the muscles and the perfectly placed bulges, _oh my god who is this man, for fuck sake Aaron get it together, you're in a hospital, oh god I'm blushing, shit, shit, think of Victoria, oh no what if that's Robert, fuck, has anybody else noticed?_

  
Aaron looks around to see if anyone else is paying attention. On opposite side of himself are Andy, Victoria's brother, Katie, Andy's wife and Jack, Victoria's father. Katie is just staring, open mouth, almost drooling, Andy, seems to be surprised maybe shocked, he definitely has an odd look, and Jack turning around to see what's going on, and he starts to tense up straight away.

  
Robert walks past everyone without saying a word and opens the door to Victoria's room and goes in and closes the door behind him.

  
A few minutes have gone by and everyone is just standing where they were as if they were stuck but soon a voice gets everyone's attention, it's Diane, Jacks wife who had gone to get some tea, and is asking why do we all look so odd. No one says a word. Aaron doesn't know what's going on, Katie seems to be in the same position, Jack just won't say a word and Andy is looking at his father with a very strange look.

  
Diane asks 'has Victoria woken up yet?'

No one answers and the door to Victoria's room opens and Robert walks out and stops, looking at the people standing there.

He acknowledges Andy by his name with a serious tone to his voice and then turns to his left to Aaron and in a more normal voice asks, 'are you Aaron by any chance?'.

Aaron's eyes widen in surprise and Aaron replies 'um, yeah ... I'm Aaron'.

Robert stretches his hand and introduces himelf, 'I'm Robert, could we go and grab a coffee?'.

'Yeah, sure' answers Aaron still a little shocked. With Aaron's reply Robert turns and starts walking to the exit of the ward and while the others are looking at Aaron with questioning eyes as Aaron starts to follow Robert out.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert waits for Aaron on the other side of the door to walk together and tells Aaron, 'you'll have to guide me here, I don't know where anything is'.

'Sure, no problem,' Aaron says, then he asks, 'is the cafeteria ok?'.

'Yes, that will be fine,' Robert replies.

They arrive in the cafeteria and get a coffee each then search for a table, and sit opposite each other and Robert speaks first, 'I have some questions I hope you can answer. What is Victoria condition exactly?.' 

Aaron looks at Robert and nods, 'what I know is what I told you on the phone, she has a broken arm, and a concussion which the doctor said is not serious but they want to keep an eye on her just to make sure.' 

'So why is she still unconscious?', Robert asks. 

'The doctor said that there is nothing preventing Vic from waking up, she is not in a coma, so she should wake up soon.' is Aaron reply.

They both take a sip of coffee each and Robert asks 'what happened, what was the cause of the accident?.' 

'Well from what Diane told me...' 

'Who's Diane?'

'That Jack's wife, she went to Vic's house to get a cake tin or something and found her on the kitchen floor, called for an ambulance, and came here.' 

Robert takes a minute digesting the information then asks his next question, 'why did you phone me, did someone ask you to?' 

Aaron frowns at the question, 'no, no one told me to phone you, I just thought you would want to know, I didn't know how serious it was, and because Vic has mentioned you before to me a few times over the years, I just thought you would like to know,' Aaron replies then looking at his coffee, thinking maybe he did the wrong thing. 

Robert notices the effect his question has and says 'well thank you for calling me, it's good to know Victoria has someone who cares, by the way, you and Victoria are...?' 

Blushing slightly Aaron says 'friends, we're just friends, but Vic's husband Adam should be here tomorrow.' 

Robert frowns and asks 'she's married, I didn't know, how long have they been married?, and why only tomorrow?' 

'He's away in Wales on business, he said he would try and get here as fast as he could, they've been married for... around 8 months now'. 

With some of his questions now answered, Robert thanks Aaron for answering his questions and suggests they go back to see if maybe Victoria might have woken up by now.

When they arrive at Victoria's room there is no one standing outside, so Robert opens the door to find Victoria is awake surrounded by Andy, Katie, Diane and Jack.

Victoria is laying against the headboard looking at the people around and listening to Diane tell her that Adam is on his way from Wales. She asks how long has she been in hospital, Andy answers a few hours but that she will have to stay at least until tomorrow so the doctor is sure she is ok.  
She nods her head at the information she has been given, then the door opens and Robert is standing there in front of her. Everyone in the room turns to see who it is and Victoria shocked and wide eyed says,

'Robert, you're here?, how are you here?

'Got a phone call this morning telling me you had had an accident and were in hospital so I came straight away. How are you feeling Vic? Robert asks in a gentle voice ignoring everyone else in the room.

'My head is a little sore, and my arm, well as you can see not great at the moment but I'm okay, who called you?', Victoria asks.

'Aaron did', says Robert while stepping aside to reveal Aaron behind him.

'Thanks Aaron, I'm glad you called my brother at least I get to see him, even if it's the first time in many years.?' say Victoria, happy that her oldest brother is here but annoyed that she has to be in hospital for her to see him. _must try and change that_ , she thinks.

Robert ignores the jab which is true but a jab none the less that Victoria has thrown at him and turns to Diane who is standing next to Jack and introduces himself by stretching his hand,

'You must be Diane, I'm Robert. I've been told you found her. Thank you for helping my sister.'

'No need to thank me pet, just glad that I found her so soon.' says Diane with a smile.

Robert just nods and smiles but does not say anything back he then turns to Victoria and asks if he can get her anything, to which she says that she okay and does not need anything. Robert nods and says 'ok'.

During the whole time Andy has been watching how Robert is interacting with Victoria and how he seems like such a different person than when they were kids, when he was staying with the Sugden family. it's been so many years since he last saw Robert, they must have been 15 when he left without a word, but he also notices that Robert has not acknowledged Jack once since he arrived at the hospital, ignoring him completely and Jack has been quiet and stone faced almost as if he is unhappy to see his son, _something is definitley very off here_ , Andy thinks to himself, something must have happened all those years ago because he remembers that when Robert left, his name became forbidden in their house, never to be spoken again in front of Jack. 

Even Diane and Katie who have never met Robert until today also notice the coldness from Robert towards Jack.

Andy is about to talk to Robert when a phone starts buzzing. Robert reaches for his phone inside his jacket to see who it is, when he sees that it's the office, and says 'excuse me' to the room and leaves to go out into the corridor.

When Robert closes the door he answers, 'Jane, good morning,'

Jane who is Roberts P.A. at the office, answers, 'Good morning Mr Harker, I have Mr Dubois on the line for you'.

Robert rolls his eyes at the name, he is not in the mood for this man today, but Robert tells Jane to put the call through.

While he is on the phone he is facing away from the room so he doesn't see Andy come out of Victoria's room.

'Bonjour Monsieur Dubois', Robert says, the call lasts a couple of minutes, but during this time Andy stands behind Robert not understanding a word of what being said, even though he does recognize the language. He didn't know Robert spoke French, but there are obviously a lot of things he does not know about Robert.

The call ends and Robert turns around and sees Andy standing in front of him and Andy is the first one to break the silence, 'didn't know you spoke French'.

Robert is silent for a few seconds and then replies, 'yes, well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, like there are many things I don't know about you, we haven't seen or spoken to each other in many years'.

Andy nods and asks, 'what happened Rob?, why did you just vanish without a word and kept away from home for so long?'

'This is not the time or place to have this conversation, don't you think, another time, yeah' Robert replies, and starts to move towards Victoria's room but stops when Andy talks again, 'okay, I agree but maybe we can go for a drink later or tomorrow.'

'Yeah, maybe', Robert says and walks into the room with Andy following him where he then goes to stand next to Katie, whom Robert has not met yet. Aaron is still standing against the wall, quiet and observing everything, especially watching Robert who he can't take his eyes off of.

Robert turns to Aaron and asks if he knows what the visiting hours are to come see Victoria, to which Aaron says he does not know, but he is going to ask at the nurses desk so he can know himself.

Robert turns to Victoria and says he'll be back later, cause he needs to take care of some things, at the same time Aaron does the same and as they are about to leave Jack speaks for the first time, surprising everyone in the room, 'Robert, can I have a word?'

Robert doesn't even turn to look at his father, doesn't say anything and walks out the door.

Aaron also leaves the room and Andy and Diane start asking Jack what just happened and why is Robert so cold towards him. Jack just keeps silent and does not answer anyone's questions. 

Katie then says 'well he is just rude he didn't even introduce himself to me, I mean am his sister in law after all...' her rant is interrupted by Andy, who is a little annoyed. 

'This isn't a social occasion, and he doesn't even know who you are, he's never met you before, he doesn't even know I'm married or that I'm his brother seeing as Jack adopted me after Robert left, so can you put an end to that talk please' He then looks at his dad who is not paying any attention talking to Diane and saying that he just needs a bit of fresh air, alone. 

Aaron finds Robert talking a nurse, asking about the visiting hours and he tells him the information and they start walking out towards the exit of the hospital.

Once outside the hospital Robert turns to Aaron and asks him ' do you want to grab some lunch,?'

Aaron surprised but curious about this man and a little nervous says, 'um sure, okay, where do you want to go?'

Robert with a hint of a smile tells Aaron, 'well since I don't remember anything here and it's probably all different now, you decide'.

Aaron starts to blush a little to his own annoyance that Robert doesn't need to do anything for him to blush, _it's just ridiculous,_ he thinks to himself. He then thinks quick and asks if pub food will do to which Robert replies that it will be fine and asks Aaron if the pub is close or will they need to drive. Aaron tells him that the pub is 5min walk so they can just do that, if he doesn't mind, Robert just shakes his head and says that a walk will be good.

When they get in the pub it's half empty and go to the bar and order their drinks, a pint each and tell the bar maid, they choose a corner booth to eat their lunch at. A bar maid with a huge cleavage comes to asks what they want to eat, Aaron tells Robert that the burgers are good, so they both decide to have burgers. The bar maid leaves in a huff since neither man paid her the attention she was seeking.

After a few seconds of quiet Robert thinks that he better make conversation to get to know Aaron a little or this is going to be a very awkward lunch with a stranger, so he asks, 'I think we should tell each other something about ourselves because we basically strangers, so, tell me about yourself, what do you do?.' He finishes with a smile. 

Aaron feeling himself blush again not only at the surprise question but also at maybe being caught staring at the freckles across Robert's nose but answers anyway, 'I work with horses, and you?'

Robert is a little surprised but finds himself being even more interested, 'oh, um I work with investments, but that can be as boring as it sounds, but I want to hear more about the horses you work with, I love horses,'.

'Oh um I work with a Hanoverian and a Dutch Warmblood, they are show jumping horses. That's what Katie my boss does, she's a show jumper'. Aaron says.

Robert notices that their is something that Aaron is not happy about when he's talking about his work, but Robert decides not to ask since they don't know each other, having only met today, even though he feels very comfortable talking with Aaron and finds it quite cute whenever he starts blushing. He'll just keep to the simple questions for now.

'That's great, I've never ridden Warmbloods before, how are they to be around with?' Robert asks.

'They are good horses, those two, they are well behaved and are sometimes better than people. They require quite a bit of training because of the discipline they compete in but they are both good girls.' Aaron answers and take a sip from his pint.

Before they can continue to talk, the food comes out, and Robert says it looks good, Aaron just smiles and nods.

After a while Robert asks, 'so you only work with Warmbloods or do you work with other breeds too?'

Aaron shakes his head and says, 'no only those two, Katie only has those two'

With Aaron short answer Robert can see that maybe Aaron doesn't want to talk about his work, so Robert decides to change subject.

'Do live you in Emmerdale, I don't remember you from there before I left?', _maybe this is better_ , Robert thinks.

'No, I did live in Emmerdale for a few years but then moved here to Hotton when I was eighteen. You wouldn't have remembered me because I came to Emmerdale with my mum after you left. My mum still lives there as does a lot of my family. She owns half the pub while Diane owns the other half. And what about you? You live far from here?.' asks Aaron.

Robert thinks how much he wants to say since they've just met and he doesn't want Aaron telling his family, he definitely does not want them to know. But he feels he can trust Aaron for some reason. 'I live just outside London, to the north of the city. Its good for me to be relatively close to the city because of my work even though I can work from anywhere as long as I have a phone and a fast internet connection. But at the moment I don't want not to live in cities. I just feel it's better for me now to live close but not in them. I have lived in big cities before. I think I'd actually go crazy with stress if I had to move to London.'

Aaron nods while listening, and watching Robert talk is just something else, such an interesting person, must have lots of fascinating stories to tell. _I wonder if he would ever move back to this area even though I get a feeling he would not,_ Aaron thinks and before he can stop himself he asks that exactly, 'do you think you'd ever move back to this area?' Oh shit, why did you open your mouth, damn it.

  
Robert looks at Aaron, starting to blush again, _this man is too adorable_ , Robert smiles at what he sees and replies 'no, I'll never move back here and I never thought I'd come back either, only did because Vic is in the hospital ... well because you phoned me actually. Otherwise I would not be here having lunch with you, cause no one else would have phoned.'

That is what Aaron thought, at least about the moving, now about the phone call....

'Talking about Vic' Robert interrupts his thoughts, 'I think I should be getting back, to see her for a bit then I need to find a hotel, and depending on how Vic is this afternoon will help me decide how long I'll stay. If she has gotten better from this morning it is likely that I'll just stay tonight and go home tomorrow morning. By the way, are there any good hotels around here that you can recommend?'. Robert asks.

'Um, yeah. I'll go with you to see Vic and then we'll see what we can do to sort that out for you', Aaron says with an idea already forming in his head.

While leaving the pub Aaron could not take his eyes off of Robert's arse and legs, it had been difficult keeping himself from staring at him during lunch as has been trying to control the blushing.

But on the street they walk side by side so it is easier not to admire the man.

As they get to the ward where Victoria is Robert is hoping that everyone is out to lunch, so he can spend a little time with Victoria, but as son as he opens the door to her room he is disappointed to find everyone still there with a few extra people to add to the mix, _great more people, how is it even allowed that so many people are in here,_ then he almost feels Aaron tense up an looks to him as can see he does not look as relaxed as before, that seems to be bothering him, it must be one of the new visitors that had arrived while they were having lunch. He looks around at the people in the room, Andy, blond woman, Jack, Diane, and a woman with brown almost black hair and man with a face that does not look like he has many friends. Must be the man that is the cause of the tension in Aaron.

His attention is directed towards Victoria when she asks him, 'you came back?'.

'Of course I came back, I said I would, didn't I. So how are feeling? Have you been told when you can go home?'

'I'm feeling better, the doctor said that if all goes well I can go home tomorrow.'

'That's great news Vic.', Robert says with a smile towards his sister.

'Robert, I want to introduce to my mother-in-law, Moira and her husband Cain'

Robert turns around to the two people and says, 'nice to meet you, I'm Robert, Victoria's brother'. Both seem surprised at that information. Moira seems friendly but her husband still has the same face and keeps looking at Aaron.

Then someone behind him clears their throat as if they want his attention, and then they speak, 'and I'm Katie' she says with her hand stretched and a smug smile. At that Robert looks towards Aaron as if to get confirmation that she is the same person he had mentioned earlier as his boss, to which Aaron gives a slight nod. What is Aaron's boss doing here? _She a bit full of it, so different to Aaron_.

Andy steps in to say that Katie is his wife, which seemed to annoy her for some reason. He didn't know that Andy had married, but then he doesn't live here or talk to any of the people here, only keeps in contact with a message once in a while to Victoria, so shouldn't be surprised really. 

After a while a nurse comes into the room, and is shocked with the amount of people in the room and tells everyone only two at time and that the visiting time has ended. 

One by one all start saying goodbye to Victoria, until it's just Robert, Aaron, Andy and Jack. Aaron is the first of the four to say goodbye and as soon as he is about to leave he hears Jack speaking with an annoyed tone, 'Why, won't you acknowledge me, I'm your father?.'

Everyone looks to Robert knowing he hasn't said a word all day to Jack. But Robert doesn't even look up and just talks to Victoria, 'I'll come by to see you tomorrow morning, yeah, have a good night's rest.' He smiles to Victoria, turns to Andy and with the same tone as when he arrived says his name, then turns to Aaron and asks' you coming?', and leaves the room.

As soon as Aaron leaves the room behind Robert, Cain pulls him aside but also Robert's attention at the same time. Robert sees Aaron pull his arm back abruptly, he hears Cain saying to Aaron that he needs to phone his mother and tell her what's going on in his life, that the family never see him and that she wants him to come home so that she can see him.

Moira is trying to cool the situation and telling Cain to stop it while Aaron looks like he is going to punch someone but then he sees Aaron take a breath an say, 'now she and everyone else cares do they?. Where was everyone of my so called family when I was growing up? My life is no one's business, and you can tell her and everyone else that.'

Then he turns around and walks to Robert and says 'shall we go', Robert nods and they leave the ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

When they leave the hospital Robert takes out his phone, 'now I need to find a hotel for the night.'

'Actually I've been thinking about that, why don't you stay at mine, I have an extra room so you don't need to waste your money.' says Aaron blushing and swaying a little.

Robert can't take his eyes off Aaron, making him blush even more, 'are you, sure, don't want to be an inconvenience?'

'Yeah. I'm sure,' Aaron says with a smile, 'come on. Where did you park your car?'

'Nice car'.

'Yeah it's ok, old though, but it's rented, I do have one at home but i wasn't going to drive here. It's a 3 hour drive,'

They soon reach Aaron's flat. It's a nice flat but it's quite empty not many personal objects that can tell Robert anything about who is living here. Aaron shows Robert the guest room, tells him where everything is and asks if he wants anything to drink. Aaron offers a few different things and Robert says thanks and that a beer would be good.

He thinks about asking Aaron about what happened in the hospital with Cain when they sit down with their beers but just as they sit on the couch Robert's phone rings, he checks who it is and he tells Aaron that he needs to take it and answers the call,

'Luke?, what is it?'

'Mr. Harker, it's Florian, he hasn't eaten all day and we've tried everything'

'Right, have you called the vet?'

'Yes I did, but he said it was nothing and it would pass'

'Ok, that doesn't seem right, um did he seem stressed today?'

'No, not stressed, he just didn't want to go near his feed'

'Was he taken out today?'

'We tried but he wouldn't move?'

'Ok, I don't like the sound of that. I can't go home today, but I will be there tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Someone must stay with him all night. If anything else happens, phone me no matter what the time, okay.'

'Yes Mr. Harker.

Robert ends the call and takes a breath and then says 'damn it'.

'Is everything ok?'. Aaron asks a little concerned at Robert's expression.

'Not really. That was Luke, as you heard, he works for me and he just told me that Florian, my horse hasn't eaten all day. The vet said it was nothing but I don't know this vet, the vet that we used to use has retired. I trusted him and he was good, now I'm worried but I can't do anything cause I'm not there.'

'Oh right, does this happen often?'

'No, never actually and I didn't see him today because I was in such a rush to get here.'

'Tell me about Florian.' Aaron says thinking that maybe he might be able help in some way.

'Ok, he is a Friesian stallion, 4 years old, very sociable, so gentle. He's just amazing.' Robert finishes with a smile.

'I can see that he is very special to you, you will see him tomorrow morning and everything will probably be okay', Aaron says, trying to keep Robert upbeat, but unsure of what to say about any of it.

'Thanks for trying be positive,' then you looks at Aaron with an idea and a curious look on his face. Before he can think any longer just blurts out, 'you can come with me to see him, you working with horses might be able to see what's going on... and all expenses would be paid...,' losing himself in his thoughts he doesn't notice the surprise on Aaron face looking at him with wide eyes and dropped jaw while blushing at the same time.

After a minute Robert finally looks back at Aaron and then realising what he said he apologises, 'sorry, I don't even know if you would even want to go, or be interested or even if you're free. You have your own life, and work and I'm just overstepping, so sorry.'

'Well, I've never worked with a Friesian before, don't know what I could do. I'd have to meet Florian first, but I'd like to try, I am free if you'd still want me to go with you' Aaron says with a smile and getting some self confidence because Robert trusted him to check his horse which he seems to mean a lot to him.

Robert's smile grows into a grin as he nods, 'yes of course, let me just make phone call to get everything sorted'. He picked up his phone and dialled home,

'Jeremy, good evening, how is everything there?'

'Good evening Mr Harker, apart from Florian everything is fine'

'Yes, I've been informed by Luke what's going on with Florian. I'm taking a guest with me tomorrow, who is going to see Florian and I need you get everything ready.'

'Very well Sir, would you like me get a fast tracked background check done since he will be looking at Florian and is there anything we need to exclude from the menu.?'

Robert turns to Aaron who is watching him with a very curious look as to what is going on as asks 'Aaron do you have any food allergies, food requirements, or anything else that you need?'

'No allergies. Food requirements?

'Yeah, are there things you don't eat?, I know you're not a vegetarian cause you had the same burger has I did for lunch.'

'As long as it's nothing strange, I'll eat most things.'

Robert nods and get back to the phone call, 'yes on the first question and no you don't need to exclude anything. Oh and before I forget, I need you to get an extra ticket next to mine on the plane for tomorrow'

'Yes Mr Harker, I'll just need the name of the guest for the ticket.'

'Yes of course,'

'Aaron what's your last name,' at his cocked eyebrow Robert explains, 'it's for the ticket'

'Oh it's Dingle'

Robert smiles and says 'it's Aaron Dingle, Jeremy.'

'Thank you Sir, anything else I can do for you?'

'No that will be all. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you'

'Good evening Mr Harker'

Robert sits down again as he had gotten up mid phone call and turns to Aaron and says with a smile 'all taken care of, only thing left is for you to pack a bag, your passport and in the morning I'll visit Vic and then we go straight the airport,'

Aaron's staring a little and then shakes his head as to clear his thoughts, stands up and says 'right, what do you want to eat?. I thought takeout maybe pizza, what do you think?'

'Yeah, pizza's great. Haven't had take out in some time' answers smiling thinking how domestic this is while watching Aaron move around, something that he is enjoying doing.

By the time the pizzas came they were both on their second beers, but Robert had decided that he would not have any more since were both going to get up early and probably have a very long day.

By the time they had finished the pizzas, they had spoken about cars. the fact that they both liked them, places they would like to travel to. Movies and music the both liked.

Robert had decided not to ask about Aaron's family, himself not being in the frame of mind to be able to help Aaron if he needed it but he would asks another time.

They both got distracted by the pleasant conversation, before Robert looked at his watch and saw it was 23h already and for a moment thought of how easy it was to talk to Aaron. But then told Aaron that he needed to get some sleep, the day had been exhausting and very long.

Aaron had the same revelation of the easiness of Robert's company, something he'd not really had before. Aaron agreed that the day had been long.

As Aaron lay down he was thinking that tomorrow was probably going to be longer not knowing what he's going to find. _How Robert lives, who or if he lives with anyone. Luke and Jeremy, who are these people, they seem to work for him, the horse, is he going to be easy to work with, Robert said he is gentle. What if you make a mess of it, no don't think like that, you have to do a good job,_ Aaron thought. This could be a way to leave his current job and Katie's hold on him.

He fell asleep with Robert on his mind, the way he walked into the hospital, the he was dressed and how he looked so sexy. How he spoke to him and those freckles...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woolmers Park is a real estate, you can see photos online

The next day they both got up early, to get ready and have breakfast and coffee before heading to the hospital.

Aaron had had the best sleep, he had dreamt about Robert all night and woke up in a good mood, despite the early hour.

He is the first one to get to the kitchen, and it's a good thing, he thinks cause maybe he can make them some breakfast. When goes to see what he has, he finds it all empty, having forgotten to go to the shop the day before with all the Victoria confusion and then Robert arrival. What was he going to do?.

When Robert walks into the kitchen, he says 'Good morning Aaron', with a smile.

Aaron turns to reply but stops for a second looking at Robert, _oh jesus, help me, he's so fucking sexy, it's too early for this shit, Aaron,_ 'Um, good morning, I, I only have bread here, sorry, can do some toast if you like?' Aaron asks Robert a little flustered.

'Toast is good, thanks. We will get breakfast on the plane you know,' Robert replied with a smile

By the time they got to the hospital, it was already 08h30 so they couldn't take long visiting Victoria,

Robert just didn't want to see anyone there from the day before.

When they entered the room the only person they found was Victoria who smiled when she saw them.

'Morning', both said in unison.

'How are you feeling today?', Robert asked

'I'm on a lot of meds so I don't feel the pain, but the doctor said I'm doing good and he's happy with what he saw so I can go home today.' Victoria replied with a smile.

'That's good news, so what time does Adam get here?' asked Aaron

'He's here now, he went to get a coffee. They should be getting back any moment.'

'They?' Robert asked with a grimace, already thinking that he'd have to talk to Andy or anyone else he's not in the mood for.

Just as Aaron was about to ask who was here, after seeing Roberts reaction the door opened and in walked Diane followed by Adam who closed the door.

'Aaron, mate, been so long since I saw you last.' said Adam as he clapped his hand on Aarons back.

'Yeah, we came to see how Vic was doing,' replied Aaron as he looked quickly at Robert.

When Adam turns to see who the 'we' are, Robert steps forward and introduces himself, 'Robert, Victoria's brother'

To Adams surprise, he shakes Roberts hand, 'oh wow, you are here?, nice to meet you, I'm Adam, Vic's husband', finishes with a big smile.

They only stay five minutes and then say there goodbyes, much to the disappointment of Victoria, but she doesn't ask questions or protest too much as she doesn't know her brother well enough to push him.

When they leave the hospital Robert says to Aaron with a very serious face, 'I have something to ask of you, I don't want anyone to know where we are going. No one knows where I live and I want to keep it that way. Can I trust you not to tell anyone from up here?'

Aaron looks at Robert and can see how important this, especially seeing how he was with everyone, it's not really a surprise and he has no reason to tell anyone anything anyway. 'That's not a problem, you can trust me I won't tell a soul.' With that they leave.

They get to airport where Robert hands the car in and head to the check in. When they get there Aaron is surprised to be going to the VIP Lounge for first class passengers. He's so unsure that he asks Robert, 'what are we doing here, it's for first class', starting to blush again.

Robert smiles at seeing the blush and replies, 'I always travel first class, when I can just relax and enjoy it, yeah.'

When they get on the plane they are shown their seats and Robert offers the window to Aaron, to which he shakes his head and says it's fine, he's not the best flyer so he prefers the aisle seat.

After sitting down, Robert looks towards Aaron and notices that he is a bit nervous and leans to Aaron and says ' hey, are you ok?, if you need anything just ask yeah, I'm right here'

Aaron looks at Robert and says, 'no, I'm ok, just don't like take offs and landings.'

Robert nods and turns to the window as the plane starts to taxi towards the runway, when they reach it Robert turns to Aaron to make sure he is ok and watches him as the plane starts to speed up to take off and as it turns out its smoother than Aaron thought it would be so he turns to Robert who is still watching him, takes a deep breath and smiles and says 'all good.'

When breakfast comes Aaron is surprised at the food that is on the tray, he asks for a tea and Robert asks for an Americano.

After they land, they don't take long to get their bags and passports checked and Robert indicates the parking where his car is. When they reach the car Aaron sees it a Range Rover like Robert had in Leeds, but this is a new model and much more expensive. He's never been in a Range Rover Velar before so he going to enjoy this, he thinks and then thinks with a smile _nice car_.

They have now been driving for 30 minutes and Aaron is starting to wonder how far away is this place when Robert makes a call through the car on speaker phone and Aaron hears the call,

'Good morning Mr Harker.'

Aaron looks to Robert _why is he calling Robert by Harker and not Sugden. This is very strange, Vic never mentioned a Harker before. I'll ask him when I get a chance, later_.

'Good morning, we're 3 minutes away.'

'Yes, Mr Harker'

'Thank you', Robert says then ends the call. Aaron doesn't know what to say, all these calls sound so short, it was so formal, and the name change, _who is this man, really?_

They about to turn left when Aaron asks, 'so this is where Florian is, yes,?' then the car passes slowly by the gate house where a man is standing and he waves to Robert as they drive through very large gates and Robert answers, 'yes this is home, not only to Florian, but my home too.'

'Was that the gate to your house?' asks Aaron stunned Robert nods in reply and says 'yeah.'

There's a long tree lined drive with beautifully manicured gardens on both sides that leads to a very large white house, that Aaron has never seen anything of the like, and says absent minded, 'you live here? in a palace,?'

'No, it's not a palace, it's a house', Robert says

Robert stops the car by a water fountain and two man come out of the main door of the house, well dressed. Robert then turns to Aaron who is still staring with his mouth open and says ' Welcome to Woolmers Park, welcome to my home.' he looks to Robert and nods and says 'thanks'.

Suddenly both Robert and Aaron's door open catching Aaron by surprise as he was not paying too much attention and the man addresses him as Mr Dingle and smiles. Aaron gets out of the car and smiles in return. At the same Robert's door opens as well and Jeremy greets Robert,

'Good morning Mr Harker'

'Good morning Jeremy, how is everything here?'

'Everything is good here Sir, Luke is with Florian in the stables, stayed with him all night.

Aaron reaches Robert's side and hears the what Jeremy has said and then is greeted by him, 'good morning Mr Dingle, had a good trip?'

Aaron, replies with a smile, 'Good morning, yes the trip was good, thank you.'

Then Robert introduces him, 'This is Jeremy, he makes sure everything is running smoothly so if you need anything and I'm not about just ask him and he'll sort it out.' Aaron nods and Robert continues, 'right lets go see Florian,' and starts walking and Aaron looks back and sees the bags are being taken care of.

They walk into the house and Aaron continues to follow Robert in silence, looking at all the surroundings, a grand staircase, luxury every where he looks. Elegant and simple but expensive.

Soon they are walking into the stables and Aaron can see that their are more horses in other stables , to his surprise, as he thought there was only one horse.

Robert shows Aaron where they are going and a man comes out of the stable that they are headed to and comes to me them.

'Mr Harker, Mr Dingle, good morning', they both reply and Robert says 'this is Luke, he is the head groom here,' then turns to Luke 'so you stayed with Florian all night, so how is he?'

'Yes sir, he was calm all night as he was all of yesterday but still has not eaten anything.'

With that information Robert is approaching the stable and Florian puts is head and looks towards him. Robert then reaches for him presses his head on Florian'sand starts talking to him and Aaron is fascinated at their interaction.

'Hey boy, why are you not eating? You are getting us all worried. I even brought someone just to see you,' as Robert says that Florian turns to look at Aaron and straightens his neck and Aaron smiles at them, 'his name is Aaron and he's a nice guy so you be good and let him help you. You saved my life remember, you kept me going so you have to get better for me, yeah, and let him see you.' Robert then calls Aaron who is blushing at Robert's compliment but thinking, _what happened to Robert that he need to be saved?_ .


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron approaches slowly as not to startle Florian since he is a stranger. Robert steps to one side of Florian as Aaron puts his hand on Florians neck who turns to look at him.

  
Robert watches Aaron as he says with a gentle and calm voice, 'Hello Florian, I'm Aaron, it's nice to meet you.' He then turns to Robert 'can we bring him out, I don't want to go in since I'm a new face, he might not like it'. While Aaron is talking to Robert, Florian moves back as he seems to understand what Aaron is asking.  
Robert replies, 'sure'. Aaron steps back and Robert opens the stable door and walks in to bring out Florian.

Roberts walks out and soon Florian walks out behind him calm and elegant. All black. Long thick natural wavy mane and tail. Aaron can't take his eyes off him having never been so close to a Friesian before.

Aaron approaches slowly again and glides his hand down his neck, and whispers 'beautiful', both Robert and Florian hear and Florian even straightens as if to impress. Aaron as he continues gliding his hand across Florian's body to check him, he sneaks a look at Robert who looks a little flustered and returns to the front gliding his hand on Florian's neck.

Watching Aaron with Florian speaking to him in that low, soft voice is getting Robert turned on, and he tries not to look flustered but is not sure if he is being successful in hiding it.

Aaron asks, 'what kind of feed does he eat?'. Florian turns to look to his stable then looks back at Aaron then turns to walk into the stable, half way in he looks at Aaron again and Aaron decides to follow as it seems he is trying to say something. Florian reaches the feed, leans forward but doesn't eat and turns towards Aaron who has been followed by both Robert and Luke.

'What is it boy, you don't like your feed', Aaron grabs some to smell it and then turns to Robert, 'there's something not right with this feed, what's in it?', he asks both Robert and Luke.

Robert turns to Luke for an answer, 'its new we've never used it before, it was sold to us by the new vet.', Luke replies.

Robert then asks, ' do any of the other horses have this feed too?,'

'Not yet, they are getting it this morning.'

'Remove all this feed now and go back to what they ate before, and I want this feed to be tested, take samples and send them to the lab. I want to know what shit this vet sold and I don't want him here anymore, I don't trust him.' Robert says to Luke then turns to Aaron to find Florian nudging Aaron who has a big smile making Robert start to smile too.

Once Luke soon changes the feed while Aaron and Robert watch, Florian never leaving Aaron's side during the whole time, Robert looks at him and says with a smile 'I think he likes you', Aaron looks at Robert and replies, 'I like him too', as Aaron turns to Florian 'come on, see if this is better', Florian approaches, smells the feed and looks to Aaron and starts to eat.

They leave Florian and Robert asks if he'd like to meet the rest of the horses, Aaron nods and says that would be great. Robert then asks, 'have you ever worked with Shire horses before?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no'.

They reach the stables and Robert approaches them, Aaron standing behind a few steps. Robert whispers 'hey boys, listen you must behave, yeah, I've got someone to meet you and he's special, and also very sexy, so be good please'.'

Aaron who has heard everything that Robert just said has a red shade of blush spreading across his neck and face. But thankfully for him Robert hasn't turned to him when he starts to talk again, 'this guy is Apollo and this guy is Achilles, they are both very good but like to be cheeky sometimes, don't you boys.'

'Wow, they are massive, I never seen such large horses.' Aaron says trying to stroke their heads until they both lean forward so that he is able to do so.

'We can ride them this afternoon if you like,' Robert says. 'Lets go meet the others.' Robert turns and starts walking.

Aaron soon follows and asks, 'how many horses are there here,?'

'All together there are nine horses, all stallions, one Friesian, two Shires, and six Lusitanos'

'And they are all your horses?' Aaron asks a little stunned that there are so many.

'Yeah,' Robert replies with a smile.

'That's amazing,' Aaron says, unsure of what else to say.

'Here are the Lusitanos, the two black ones are named Lua and Luar, which means moon and moonlight, the four grey ones are, Luxo, Liberdade, Luso and Lamego, the first two mean, luxury and liberty and the other two are names of places in Portugal.'

'They are beautiful, Robert, all of them are beautiful.'

'Well you can ride all of them, well not Florian, not until he has recovered. You were amazing with him by the way, so gentle, thank you for that and for everything really.' Robert says with a smile while looking in Aaron's eyes seeing for the first time just how blue they really are.

Aaron is quiet for a moment then clears his throat while trying to maintain his composure and says 'there's no other way to be really, and he was great, I didn't do much, he actually told us all in the end, didn't he', Aaron finishes with a smile.

Robert nods then says 'right lets have some lunch, but let's just check on Florian before we go, yeah' Robert says as he is turning around and Aaron agrees, 'yeah, that's a good idea.'

They check on Florian and he seems to be doing better so as they are both satisfied at how he's doing they walk back into the house, when Robert says, 'we'll freshen up then eat some lunch. I'll show you to your room and I'll wait for you then after lunch I'll show you around so you that you can know your way around don't get lost. How does that sound?'

'Sounds good' Aaron nods as he replies.

Robert shows Aaron to the room where he will be staying. Aaron is stunned by how big the room is, it's so big, that his flat would fit in there. 'So here is your room, hope you like it. There's the closet so you can put your clothes away if you like. Over here is the en-suite bathroom. All the towels, the bathrobe, the products are changed everyday so is the bedding, and if you need anything you can ask me or Jeremy or one of the other house staff and they'll get you anything you need.'

'Um, thank you. I don't really know what to say, I mean everything is amazing.' Aaron blushes this time for being treated like a king by a man he's only known for two days.

'You're very welcome, Aaron. I want you to feel relaxed and well treated here.' Robert says and smiles 'Ok so I'll see in 15 minutes out in the hallway, that ok?'

'Yeah, that's great' Aaron smiles back

Robert leaves the room and closes the door, Aaron takes a deep breath and looks around himself, oh my god this is all insane, and incredible and amazing. Aaron gets out of his own head and goes to the bathroom to have a quick shower, bloody hell, this thing fits twenty people in here.

Twelve minutes later and Aaron opens the door to find Robert already in the hallway fiddling on his phone, when he looks up and smiles at Aaron, 'hungry?'

'Yeah, I could eat something' Aaron smiles back.

As soon as they walk into the kitchen Aaron stops. The kitchen is beautiful with a large table for many people, and a huge fire place with a lounge area, he hears

Robert talk to him as he tell him, this is Amelia's domain, whatever, you want to eat she'll do it for you, not matter what it is, she'll find away, isn't it so Amelia,? She's amazing.'

'Hello Mr Dingle, welcome to Woolmers Park, today I made some of my special lasagne, as Mr Harker loves it and I hope you do too.'

'Listen I hope you don't mind, but we're having lunch outside, since it's a beautiful day.

'No, I don't mind, and as you said it is a lovely day.' Aaron says

They go outside where a table is already set for them to have lunch with Jeremy waiting. As they sit Jeremy asks what will they be having to drink both say beer and when he returns with beer Robert says 'Thank you Jeremy, I think that will be all.'

Jeremy nods and leaves them to their lunch.

Aaron looks out and as they start to eat he says, 'oh wow, this the best lasagne I've ever eaten.'

'Yeah, it is the best, it's one of my favourite things that Amelia makes.' Robert says and he notices Aaron keeps looking to more manicured gardens, 'Are you enjoying your stay so far? Was the room okay for you? Do you need anything?.'

Aaron nods as he takes a drink of his beer. 'Everything is great, the room is amazing, I don't really know what else to say, I mean, I've been treated with respect and kindness what else could I ask for really, considering I've only been here a few hours and then there are moments like this where it feels like I've been here forages... oh god I'm babbling now... I'll shut up now.' going red and embarrassed.

Robert sees Aaron's embarrassment and say, 'hey, hey, no need to get embarrassed, and just so you know, I enjoy hearing you talk. I'm glad you have felt very welcomed here, maybe I can convince you to stay a little longer, a few more days.... you want another beer?, ok I'll be right back.'

Robert leaves to go get some beers and walks into the kitchen where sees Jeremy and he needs more information, to understand, before he makes a decision. 'Did you get that quick background check done on Aaron's professional aptitude'?'

'Yes Mr Harker, I'll get it for you now.'

Jeremy gives Robert the paper, and he just doesn't understand is why Aaron isn't working for one of the big stables in the country and is stuck in Emmerdale.

'Thank you, Jeremy.'

Robert goes back outside and gives Aaron his beer, and asks, 'Aaron, I have a question for you. I noticed when we had lunch yesterday that you became a little uncomfortable but I need to ask you. Are you happy working in Emmerdale for Katie?.'

'Oh, um, no not really. I enjoy spending time with the horses but not working for her. When she goes away to events she never lets me go, even though I should, cause of the horses but she wont allow it. I've tried getting more clients to work with, and most seem interested but never get back to me. I've been trying to leave for more than a year now. I contacted different stables and they always seem interested but when I call back, they always give excuses. I know that she doesn't pay me what she should or treat me with any respect, but if I say anything or leave then I'll have to go and live back in the village, and I don't want that to happen. If I could leave I would.' Aaron says starting to get emotional.

Robert reaches out and puts his hand on Aarons arm and says 'sorry, didn't mean to upset you, but now that I know maybe I can help if you like.'

Both feel the energy as Robert touched Aaron's arm but don't say anything about it.

'How could you help me?, and why would you want to do that for me.' Asks Aaron as most people simply don't care at all about him.

'Well, because I have lots of powerful contacts in the equine world from which I can get information from and because I like you Aaron, so please let me help or at least find out what's going on, yeah?'

Aaron nods slightly while looking at his beer, then looks up and with a little smile he says 'ok,... thank you.'

Robert smiles, 'ok, good. How about we have some dessert and then we can take care of that and after I'll show you around.'  
After a few moments Jeremy comes out to clear the table and Roberts asks for a slice of Amelia's chocolate cake and two forks.

The cake is the best Aaron's ever eaten and he can't keep himself from smiling.

Robert likes when Aaron smiles and that make him smile too.

They go back inside and Robert calls for Jeremy. 'I need you to find out what happening with Aaron's work, why all the doors seem to close on him when at first people seem very willing, something is not right there, and if you are unable to get anything let me know and I'll make some calls myself.'

'Yes Mr Harker, I'll just need Mr Dingle to write some of the names of the people he has contacted with so I can get the information you need.'

With that Aaron write some names for Jeremy who recognizes some of them straight away but doesn't mention anything yet.

Robert then takes Aaron on a tour of the house. 'So there are five reception rooms, a bit too many for me, but I bought the house for the land and stables not the actual size of the house really and here is the formal dining room.'

'Wow,...um you've lived here long then?'

'It's been a bit over four years now,... and here is the cinema, I've never watched a movie before if you can believe it.'

'Why?'

'Well, mostly because I don't have time and I've never been in the mood to sit here alone. It's not something I enjoy, being alone so I keep myself very busy.'

Aaron nods thinking how he is also alone a lot, but he doesn't mind really, better than with annoying people.

'Here is the games room, we can play some pool another day if you like.'

'Another day, I thought I was leaving tomorrow.' says Aaron surprised that Robert is thinking about him staying longer.

Robert turn to Aaron, 'you can stay as long as you like and if you do want to leave then I can sort that out for you, you just have to to let me know but I'd like you to stay... '

Aaron nods and he can see that Robert almost looks sad that he may leave. He is enjoying himself so far and he does like it here so he says 'I'll stay a bit longer but I don't want to out stay my welcome.'

Robert smiles and says 'don't think that is possible.' blushing slightly himself.

Aaron smiles as he sees that Robert is blushing _so it's not just me then_ , he thinks.

'Right, next there is the spa complex, which includes full gym and indoor pool, now that I do use, everyday in fact, when I'm home, this is one of my favourite parts of the house. There is also a outdoor pool and a tennis court, both never been used by me, but if you want to feel free to use them.'

'Um...um.... it's.... wow, this is incredible really,' Aaron says, stunned not only by the beauty of the house but by its size.

They don't go to the first floor as Robert wants to go riding and says to Aaron, 'I think we should go for a ride, you up for it?'

'Yeah sounds great, but I don't have my riding equipment with me.'

'That's fine, do you prefer only using the proper gear to ride, cause we'll suit you up tomorrow if you want. Sometimes I don't like using all the tack and equipment, but today won't be one of those days, you'll need to get used to the horses first.'

'I only ride with all the proper equipment not only for me but for the horses too because that is what is demanded, so today will be a new experience in many ways and I'm looking forward to it.'

When they reach the stables Luke is already bringing out Apollo and Robert turns to Aaron and sees his eyes wide, 'you'll be riding Apollo today he is very big but he is gentle, I promise, why don't you mount him, I'll give you a hand if you need,' but Aaron doesn't need any hand at all. Then Robert turns to Apollo, and says, 'now you be good yeah, like you always are and treat Aaron with care, you look after him for me.'

Aaron looks down and smiles having overheard Robert's instructions to Apollo.

Robert then mounts Achilles who has been brought out by Luke, and says to him, 'now you better behave and don't cause any mischief on our ride.'

He looks at Aaron who is leaning forward and gliding his hand then patting on Apollo neck, and seems happy which brings a smile to Robert.

They start their ride and Robert points to some of the other buildings and explains, also tells him about the polo club that was founded on the property and some of the history of the estate, it's links to the Royal family.

'The main reason I bought this place is because of the size of the land and the fact that it already had a history with horses, I did look at some other places but I fell in love with this one. I didn't even have any horses when I bought it but I knew that this was it.'

'How big is the land, because it does seem never ending which is great for these guys.?'

'The estate has 250 acres land, it is a bit big for one person to live on, I do realise that, and it may be that many people that work here, but as you said it's great for the horses, so even if the loneliness sometimes can be a bit much but I wouldn't give it up really.'

Aaron is quiet for a moment thinking how he is going to ask if there is anyone in Robert's life, but he doesn't know how to ask the question, maybe it's too personal just yet. He's thoughts are interrupted by Robert.

'Are you thinking if there is anyone in my life to share all this with?'

Aaron widen thinking, _how the hell did he know I wanted to ask him that?_ , 'um how did you know I was thinking of how to ask that, maybe it's too personal, sorry didn't want to intrude.'

'That's okay, you were a bit quiet and pensive and I think it's what most people would want to know. The answer is no, there is no one, hasn't been for some time.

There was before I bought this place but he's no longer around. A story for another time. What about you anyone in your life,?' _He? did he just say he,? maybe I heard wrong... no he did say he....,_ 'oh, um, no been single for sometime too, last boyfriend was, lets say not a very good one and it ended badly so I decided to take a break from dating and concentrate on myself, but no, there's no one, very single me' Aaron says starting to blush.

 _Ok, boyfriend, very good to know,_ 'And how's that been going, the concentrating on yourself bit?'

'Um, yeah good, well it was good but now it just gets a bit lonely sometimes, you know, I have never had a very good dating experience, the whole going to a bar, and chatting, oh god, that's the one thing I dread really. I mean why can't people be more like horses really then it would be easy.'

'Are you saying you want easy horse people?' Robert asks with a smirk

Aaron is getting all flustered and answers, 'What?, no, what are you asking, I didn't say that.' then he looks at Robert who is laughing.

'Are you, making fun of me? Aaron gasps with a serious face that makes Robert stop laughing.

'No, um, I wasn't, really...' For the first time Aaron sees Robert a little clumsy with his words, he thinks it's adorable and decides to pay him in return.

'Well, don't knock it off till you've tried it once, easy horse people can be very sexy, you know,' Aaron says with a grin.

'What?. Are having me on?. Now I see your true colours you, you just wait...'. They both start laughing, by the time they have calmed down they have reached the river and Robert suggests they down from the horses for a bit.

They stand looking at the river while the horses graze behind them.

'It's so peaceful here and very beautiful too' says Aaron looking around and then looking at the river starts to say 'I want to say thank you for me inviting to your home, to this beautiful place and for trusting in me and having confidence in me to help Florian. I've never had that before, the trust and kindness you've shown and I've loved every moment I've been here. It's almost been a dream. I just wanted to say that in case I forget to, and I wanted you to know how grateful I am.'

He then turns to Robert who has gravitated towards Aaron while he was speaking he then takes his right hand has and intertwines their fingers, as he is doing this Aaron takes a deep breath with his tear filled eyes while Robert presses his left hand to Aaron cheek and says, 'you don't have to thank me for anything. You haven't asked me for anything and I haven't done much, have I?. The little that has been done, I did because I have wanted to. I want you feel that you are welcome here, that you feel safe and know that I care, more and more as the time passes. I do trust you and I don't trust easily but I do and even though we only met yesterday I feel as though I've known you forever, I don't know how to explain it but I feel it and I think you it might feel it too.'

With that Robert lets Aaron hand go and he hugs him and Aaron returns his hug, but for Aaron he is almost holding Robert as his life depends on it. Robert feels it and tries to hold Aaron as close as he can and he whispers into his ear 'I've got you, I've got you,...' over and over, they stay like that until Aaron starts to relax and Robert feels that he can loosen his hold around Aaron's body. When they finally look at each other, Aaron's face it wet from the tears and Robert has some wetness around his eyes too.

'I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you,' he says with a tiny smile.

'Hey, don't apologise, don't ever feel the need to apologise for being sweet, kind and having a beautiful heart.', says Robert with his own smile.

They are taken out of their emotional bubble, by Apollo and Achilles who nudge them to get their attention. They start laughing and Robert turns to them with a huge smile, hey!, what are you doing? we were having a moment here, you know, you so cheeky, I swear i don't know who is worse..., the laughing continues and

Robert looks to Aaron who is being nudged by Apollo and making him laugh, and Robert loves it, _oh, love? am I already falling for him? I am, how can I not, just look at him and he doesn't even know how amazing he is just makes me want him more, oh god, I'm getting soppy, need a distraction._

'Right, um, let's go for some afternoon tea, would you like that?'

'Um, yeah, tea would be nice,' replies Aaron with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

They get on their horses and ride back to the stables always taking a moment to look at each other.

When they get inside Robert tells Amelia that they will be having some tea by the pool house. She smiles and as soon as they leave her she starts to get everything ready and calls Jeremy to tell him what she has been asked.

The moment Robert and Aaron leave the kitchen and start to walk to pool house, Robert holds Aarons hand and asks softly, 'this ok?', Aaron nods with a smile and says softly as well 'yeah.'

They sit down at the table that already has little sandwiches, mini scones and other mini cakes, Jeremy then brings the tray with the tea.

'Mr Harker and Mr Dingle, I have the information that you have requested for,'

'Oh right, that was fast, faster than I expected, so what have you found out?' he looks to Aaron and then back to Jeremy.

'Mr Dingle's employer has been sabotaging every attempt he has made to branch out or to leave. Every time Mr Dingle makes a contact, it is soon followed by either phones that are filled with lies to denigrate Mr Dingle's character or the people are threatened with dangerous consequences if they either take him on as an employee or try to warn him whats going on.'

Aaron has tears building up in his eyes, threatening to flood his face when he looks to Robert. As Robert sees the effect that it's having on him and it breaks his heart so he grabs his hand and holds tight. He turns back to Jeremy and asks, 'what else?'

'Another person has been assisting Mr Dingle's employer, a Ms Chastity Dingle, but that is not all, part of Mr Dingle's salary which never reaches him, goes to Ms Dingle to fund this whole thing and what is not spent on the calls or trips, is kept by Ms Dingle.'

'Is there anything else Jeremy?,' asks Robert.

'Not at the moment.' replies Jeremy

'Right, I need you to get copies of money transactions, phone call accounts with the lists of all the calls made, all emails sent and received used in this, try and find out if anyone else was involved, and call Mike for assistance, you'll need his help. Let us know how it develops.'

'Yes, Mr Harker. Is there anything else you need?'

'No, that will be all, thank you'

As soon as Jeremy leaves, Aaron stands up and starts pacing, he is angry and Robert can see it. But doesn't say anything, just watches and waits.

'The bitch! That fucking bitch! No wonder she doesn't want me to go with her to any events probably scared I would find out, I did nothing wrong to her, ever, and she does this to me. She's probably not even the brains of this shit, oh no, that all comes from the woman that calls herself my mother. The worst mother in existence if not in history and now I find out she's doing all this and to top it all shes steeling from me too. Why?. Why?.' He stops, turns to Robert flooded in tears and continues, 'Why?.'

Robert stands up and walks to Aaron, and envelopes him into his chest, holding him tight with his arms while Aaron sobs. Without saying a single word.

After a long while of holding Aaron, and the crying finally subsiding, Aaron starts to move and Robert starts to loosen his hold, he looks to Aaron's face, his beautiful blue eyes now red, and he says 'I'm so sorry'.

Aaron shakes his head and says, 'you have nothing to apologise for, I'm the one that's needs to apologise.' Robert finally lets go but doesn't move, ' you don't need this, I think I should go, you don't need to worry about my problems'

Robert starts to panic inside, he puts his hands on Aaron's shoulders and talks in a calm, soft voice, 'hey, hey, look at me. Please don't go, I don't want you to go. Stay here, you can stay here until you've figured stuff out, as long as it takes, or just stay but please don't go.

Aaron looks into Robert's eyes and all he sees is kindness. Aaron is starting to feel something for the man standing in front of him. But now is not the moment to say anything, he has to think of what to do. He feels safe and protected here and maybe Robert could help him figure it out, so running away is not a good idea so he decides to stay and he nods.

Robert smiles and says 'ok, good, good. Do want to have some tea and eat something?'

Aaron smiles a little and replies, 'yeah, that sounds good, thanks.'

They sit and have their teas and eat some of the cakes in silence, Aaron thinking about a million things, Robert watching him and thinking how is going to distract Aaron and try get a smile on his face. Then he thinks maybe going for a swim to freshen their minds, eat something good, or maybe they should go see Florian, he seemed to make Aaron happy.

He turns to Aaron, 'how about we go see how Florian is doing?'

Aaron nods and says 'yeah that's a good idea'

When they get to the stables, all the horses show themselves, and they both smile. _That's a good start_ , thinks Robert.

As soon as they enter Florian's stable, he moves right away towards Aaron, like he senses that Aaron needs some love at the moment.

'How are you doing, hey?,' asks Aaron, 'You seem better.' He then turns to Robert who has a smile on his from watching Aaron with Florian, 'Does he seem better, you know him well?'

'Yeah, he does, thanks to you. If it wasn't for you I don't know if we would have found out what was going on, or at least not as soon as we did, 'says Robert to Aaron who then turns to Florian. 'Aaron is your hero, isn't he boy, your knight in shining armour. And I don't know how I'm ever going to repay him for that or make some gesture that can show him how much I appreciate him. Maybe one day I will be able to.' Robert says to Florian then looking to Aaron who is a little stunned but then shaking his head.

'No need, I'm just glad it was all sorted and that Florian is ok. And you would've found out yourself really.' replies Aaron.

They leave the stables and Robert asks Aaron what would he like to do next. Go for a swim or play some pool. Aaron says that maybe playing some pool would be fun as he has not played in some time and also because he doesn't have any swimwear with him to go swimming.

So Robert says that it's not a problem, and that they can play some pool then. All they need to do is pass by the kitchen to tell Amelia what they want for dinner and then they should go freshen up. When they reach the kitchen Robert asks Aaron if he would like anything specific to eat, Aaron says no and asks Robert to choose, so he does.

When they reach Aaron's room, Robert grabs his hands and guides him to the next door which is at the end of the hallway. He opens the door and tells Aaron, ' this is my room.' Aaron looks around its modern, in blacks and greys with the biggest bed he has ever seen. The room is so massive, it has its own sitting room with a fire place. It's so big that his flat would fit in it several times. He's so distracted that he doesn't hear Robert calling him and only when he feel Roberts hand on his shoulder does he turn towards him. Robert then grabs his hand again and says, 'come this way'. He is taken to Robert's walk in closet that is bigger than the room where he is sleeping in.

Robert walks to one of the many draws and opens it, he then gestures for Aaron to come closer and says, 'you can pick whatever you like, they are all brand new as you can see they all still have their tags on. None are baggy or surfer shorts though. I only have briefs but different brands. Some of the briefs like the Aussiebum are a little loose in front, but that's how they are designed, but the other briefs are tight fitting and you also have here swimmer jockstraps if you prefer. I know there's not a lot of bright colours its mostly white, grey or the Aussiebum ice blue.'

Aaron looks at the draw then looks at Robert 'Oh... um...'

Robert sees the uncertainty in Aaron expression so he says 'It's so you have something for when you want to swim, if you are unsure of what to pick just take a few to try, and if you don't like any we can buy some that you like'

'Um, ok... I've never used this type of swimwear, I only used surfer baggy shorts so I don't know what to choose. Which one do you like?'

'I use all of them, whatever I'm in the mood for but like I said take a few and try different one each time you swim to see which one you like. If you are worried about privacy, there really is no need, the people that work here never go to the pool areas when I'm there and if I am needed for anything then only Jeremy will come to me. There is also a robe in your room which is to use just for when you go for a swim. I'll show where it is if you like.'

'Ok, but you will use the same thing, yeah?'

'Lets do this, you pick what we both wear for our swims, I'll wear the same as you until you comfortable, how's that?'

Aaron looks to Robert with a shy smile 'ok, but are you sure? This seems a bit much me picking a few.'

'I'm sure, really, if you don't pick any I'll just get a few of each for you cause now I'm curious to know if you like wearing them' Robert says with smile making Aaron look down at the draw trying to hide the shade of red on his face.

Aaron is hesitant to pick any and Robert can see, maybe it's because it's a gift and it's to much or because of the type of swimwear, Robert doesn't know so he decides to get one of each and hands them to Aaron.

'Here you go, now you don't have to choose. I just have to warn you that the fact that they are light colours can mean that when wet some may become see through.'

Aaron's eyes widen, already blushing from before he says, 'Oh, um, ok, well, you said that it's very private, and I'll be in the water, right?, so unless you have a viewing room under the pool, I think it should be ok, right?'

Robert, smiles and says, 'yeah it's very private, and don't forget I'll be wearing whatever you're wearing so if yours is see through mine will be also. So which are we going to wear tomorrow morning for our swim then?'

'Right, um..., you said these are a looser cut, so the ice blue ones?' Aaron says/asks with a shy smile, already thinking, _oh my god, he's going to be dripping wet, wearing this that might be see through. How am I going to be able to not stare? Oh no don't start getting so excited down there. Fuck, this man makes too horny, shit, shit, oh wait, he's talking..._

....blue then it is.' Robert has a big smile, knowing that Aaron has chosen the most transparent ones, wow, he's blushing again?, really?, has no one ever told him how sexy he is, are people blind. Anyway he's made the best choice, he's is going to be so fucking hot in them, dry and wet, the things he does to me and how gorgeous he is and doesn't even realise it, just makes him even hotter.

'Did you bring something comfy like sweat pants?'

'Um, no, why?' Aaron asks.

'Well, I want you to feel comfy,' so he moves around one of the islands in the room and opens another sets of draws and calls for Aaron to come over. Robert takes out a set of white and a set of light grey loungewear and he explains to Aaron what it is 'these are two sets of loungewear, they are the same design just different colours. The pants a very comfy, very loose fit, just sits on your hips, and the top is a sleeveless hoodie, in the same material which is quite thin but also very comfy. I'll be wearing the grey set when we go down to eat and then play some pool. Now all that is left is for me to show you where the robes and towels for the pool, come on.'

Aaron says, 'Robert this too much, really.'

'No don't think that, please, just accept it as a gift, yeah.'

Aaron, nods, unsure what the hell is going on so he just keeps quiet.

They leave Robert's room and walk to Aaron's, Robert opens the door and goes to the chest of draws and says, 'there are different styles here, you have the typical bath robe, the black fluffy one and you have these other ones that are sleeveless hoodie robes in black, white and grey, the towels are in the next draw, they are all sheet towels so all you need to do is pick one. You can also choose what footwear you want, there are slippers, different types of sandals like flip-flops in the closet. There are also very fluffy socks that have padding underneath so you don't need any shoes to wear them, which is exactly what I'm using tonight'

'Ok, well now that that is done, I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you down stairs after. No rush yeah, I'll wait for down stairs.' says Robert

Aaron nods with a smile and says, 'yeah' When Robert closes the door as he leaves, Aaron looks at the clothes Robert has just given him and he feels uncertain. _Why would anyone that I've have just met treat me with all this. This is so unreal._ Aaron has had to work hard to get anything he wants and here is a man that just gives, hasn't asked for anything in return and he can see in Robert's eyes the kindness when he's talking to him. It's an unusual feeling but one he can get used to.

The shower is a amazing feels like he is under a waterfall, and Aaron just can't get enough of it. And all the products smell like Robert, so that's just perfect, _well not as perfect as the real thing though._

Aaron chooses to wear the white loungewear set, _really, this shit is so revealing, I mean, I know the man is hot as fuck, so it makes sense that he wears clothes like this, but seriously,...ok, it feels amazing, like nothing is there, that must be the point to wear clothes but feel naked, oh god I'm going to feel naked while playing pool, oh shit...I'm going to lose, damn._ Then he goes serious for a moment and remembers some of the questions he has for Robert, his surname, the fact that Florian saved him, why he left Emmerdale, his interactions with his family in the hospital. So many things. How can he ask them without seeming like an interrogation, which is not what he wants. He just wants to know who Robert is.

Aaron leaves the room feeling a little exposed but comfortable, especially the socks, feels like walking on clouds.

As Aaron is coming down the stairs he can see Robert is talking to Jeremy who is nodding. He stops where he is to look at Robert, _oh shit, he's so sexy in those clothes. you can see all the definition and every curve of every muscle, damn, oh god that arse, fucking hell,... on no don't start getting turned on, you are not walking around with a fucking tent here. I should have worn underwear even though it looked weird, black under the white, but it would be easier to hide getting turned on by him. Shit, ok, take a breath..._ Aaron reaches them both and hears 'will there be anything else Mr Harker?'

No, thank you Jeremy, that will be all for today. Can you please tell Amelia the same.'

'Yes Sir. Good evening Mr Harker, Good evening Mr Dingle.'

They both say 'Good evening Jeremy.'


	7. Chapter 7

Robert turns to Aaron looks at him and smiles before he starts walking to the games room and then turns to wait for Aaron and admires him as he's walking over to join Robert _oh, wow, those arms, so strong, and his chest, so sexy, wait, shit he's not wearing underwear, oh fuck, those jeans hide too much, he's big, fuck, ok, stop staring, look up, his eyes are up, they're not swinging in his pants,_ and he says looking up to Aaron's eyes, trying to act normal 'they suit you, the clothes, perfectly.'

Aaron, blushes and says, 'thanks, so do yours.'

They walk into the games room, and Robert asks what Aaron would like to drink as he goes behind the bar, to which he replies that a beer would be good. Robert gives a few to pick from and picks the same.

Soon after while Aaron is looking around the huge room not noticing Robert watch him move around, Jeremy walks in with the food and places it on the bar. Once he has left, Robert calls Aaron to eat as he is so distracted looking at a photo on the wall of New York City.

Aaron turns around, 'sorry, got distracted with that beautiful photo.'

'Yeah, it is beautiful, a very busy place to live. You can never feel bored, always something going on.' Robert answers while they sit down to eat.

'You've ever been there?' asks Aaron.

'Yeah, I lived there for some time before I moved to San Francisco.' answers Robert, thinking about his time in the U.S.

'That sounds amazing. Never been outside of Europe, would like to though, someday.'

' I know many adventures lay ahead for you.'

'Ok, I asked Amelia to make us some Calzone, ever had it before?'

'Um, no what is it?, replies Aaron looking at his plate with curious look on his face.

'Just think of a folded pizza, that's the easiest way to describe what it is, it's very good, I hope you like it' Robert says with a smile.

'Oh, um, that is, wow, it's very good...' says Aaron pointing to his plate after taking a bite and then taking another.

Robert has a big smile, happy that Aaron likes what he chose for them.

They sit in silence for a bit while eating until Aaron takes a drink of his beer and asks, 'I have a question, I hope you don't mind but it's been on my mind since the car ride here'

'Sure, ask anything you like, it's only fair since I know a bit more about you.' Robert answers with a smile though wondering what Aaron might want to know.

'Ok, when I phoned you yesterday, I asked for Robert Sugden, but everyone here calls you by Harker, I just found it a bit confusing in the beginning and now I'm used to it but I'm curious.'

'Oh, ok, it's long story. I have an idea, why don't we go for a picnic tomorrow for lunch and I'll tell you then. What do you think?' Robert says with a smile.

'Sure, a picnic?, ok.' Aaron says wondering if Robert will tell him tomorrow.

They finish dinner and Robert says with a smirk, 'for dessert it's ice cream, but I think the winner of the first game should choose the flavour. How's that for a sweet bet'

Aaron starts laughing, 'your bet is an ice cream flavour?, ok, I can do that.'

They get up from the stools, and Robert points, to the cue sticks and tells Aaron to pick anyone he likes. While Aaron's walking over to pick a cue stick Robert is admiring the view of his arse, the pants sit perfectly on his hips, as the seam runs in between Aaron's arse cheeks... _oh god, that arse, I want to get my hands on it, spread those cheeks open.... fuck....you getting turned again, shit, you're not wearing any underwear.... turn around drink some beer...._

'Robert?, Robert?.' calls Aaron as Robert seems to be lost in thought drinking his beer with his back turned to Aaron.

'Oh, sorry,...just thinking what flavour I'm going to choose', smiling, he lies trying to hide that fact that Aaron turns him on so much.

'We'll see Mr, you already think you're going to win, this going to be fun when I choose the flavour.' says Aaron enjoying the lightness of the atmosphere, even if Robert is too distracting and Aaron hasn't dared to look at Robert to see if he is wearing anything underneath those pants.

Robert laughs as he goes to get his own cue stick and tells Aaron to break. Aaron gets in position, and Robert stands right in his direct line of sight, chalking the tip of his cue stick. As Aaron is about to break, he looks at Robert's bulging pants, like himself not wearing underwear, revealing every inch, _he's huge, fucking hell...._ Distracted Aaron hits the ball, badly and nearly flies of the table, but still manages to break. He's blushing, as he says, 'sorry, it slipped.' He stands up and goes to have a drink of his beer. _oh god, how on earth am I going to be able to play at all now_

What Aaron doesn't realise is that Robert hasn't been able to keep his focus on the game either, being too distracted by Aaron, so by the time the game ends it has been so badly played by both, that they decide to call it a tie. Robert in reality won the game suggests they pick each other's ice cream. Aaron smiles and nods.

Neither admitting the reason why it was the worst they have each played, ever.

Robert gets the plates and Aaron the beer bottles to take to the kitchen. The house is silent, no one around just them two enjoying each other's company, even in silence. When Roberts puts the plates in the sink, he turns to Aaron and asks, 'is there a flavour you don't like?, I don't want to pick something that you won't eat.'

'Well lets see what you have, I might like every flavour you have.' Aaron smiles

'Ok, we have, Toffee, Vanilla, Mango, Green Tea, Coffee, Chocolate, Mint, Stracciatella, Beer, that's new, there are also some sorbets if you want.'

'Um, no, that's fine, we already have a million flavours don't need to add more to the list. Right, you said the beer one is new, so you've never had it before?'

'Yeah. it's a new, never tried it before. Amelia must have made it.' replies Robert

'Ok, then I choose that for you, I hope you like it.' says Aaron

Robert nods with a smile and passes Aaron to go get the bowls, he puts his hands on Aaron's hips. His breath hitches at the feeling of Robert's hands on him and he starts blushing and Robert smiles. He also chooses the beer ice cream for Aaron, hoping it's good for the both of them.

They go back to the games room and sit on the stools to eat the ice cream, this time facing each other with legs stretched and spread.

Robert asks 'how's the ice cream?, do you like it?'

Aaron nods and replies, 'yeah, different but yeah very good thanks, do you like it?'

'Yeah, I do.' while watching Aaron eat his flicking his tongue to lick it off the spoon. And he can't turn away, entranced by watching Aaron. _oh, what is he doing with his tongue...oh god...to feel it licking...fuck!_

Aaron who is himself distracted by looking down at Robert's bulging pants being able to see the outline perfectly, showing his thickness and length, making Aaron think of how he has never had one so big before as both ex boyfriends were smaller than himself, but Robert is so much bigger than him.

When Aaron looks up to see why Robert is so still, he finds Robert frozen, staring at him with a look of lust and hunger, and he starts feeling hot, blushing on his neck, face even his ears feel hot, thinking he's been caught looking at Robert's impressive bulge. But then he realises that Robert is looking at his mouth so he decides to continue eating his ice cream watching if the eyes even move.

Aaron takes a spoon of ice cream and licks it slowly, the effect is instant Robert's adam's apple moving up and down as he swallows. So he tries again, enjoying the effect he is having, he licks again and this time Robert licks his own lips.

Aaron has never had anyone look at him like that before, he doesn't know what to do with it.

Robert finally snaps out of his lustful daze, looks at Aaron eyes, but notices how read he is and smiles. He then takes a spoonful of ice cream and says 'tomorrow

I'm definitely asking Amelia to put some ice cream in the picnic basket.' Making Aaron smile.

Aaron takes a drink of his beer and asks Robert if he wants play another game of pool. Robert nods, and says 'sure, lets see if I am able to play at least a decent game this time and not get too distracted.'

But it's another lost game for them both, neither one able to pay the attention required to play well. When they finish they both laugh and make a deal to play another day again.

They decide to go to bed, and Robert asks, 'do you still want to go for a swim tomorrow?'

Aaron takes a second to think and says, 'yeah, I need to try the swimwear you gave me, remember?'

Robert smiles, 'yeah I remember the ice blue Aussiebums, can't wait. I was thinking though, maybe instead of going for a swim in the morning we could go at the end of the day?. We can go riding in the morning after breakfast. What do you think?.

Aaron nods, 'that sounds good to me. Whatever you decide.'

Robert smiles 'ok good, then it's decided.'

They slowly start walking to their rooms and their hands brush each other send tingles through them.

Aaron is smiling when they reach his room, and Robert says 'thanks you for everything today. It was a very good day. If you need anything I'm just, well you know where my room is. Have a good night Aaron, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Thank you for everything, it's been... um, have a good night too, yeah, see you tomorrow', Aaron says, watching Robert walk to his room admiring the view of the man he is falling for.


	8. Chapter 8

After waking up from a great nights sleep, but with the biggest hard on, from dreaming about Aaron all night, Robert takes a cold shower, gets dressed and leaves his room, when he passes Aarons room and smiles. He goes down stairs to talk to Amelia about the picnic and what he want for dinner as well. He talks with Jeremy to know what going on the estate and to make sure everything is working smoothly and to tell Luke to get two Lusitanos ready for their ride.

After a little while Aaron walks in the kitchen, smiling, happy he did not get lost on he's way to breakfast. Amelia sees him first and says' Good morning Mr Dingle, have a good night?'

Aaron replies, 'yes, slept like a baby, thank you.'

Everyone in the kitchen smiles and Amelia asks, 'what would you like for breakfast, Mr. Dingle.?'

Aaron turns to Robert a little surprised and unsure, says 'um, not sure....'

Robert who has not taken his eyes off Aaron since he heard Amelia greet him, sees that he doesn't know what he can ask for, so he thanks Jeremy and walks up to Aaron slides his hand to the small of his back and says with a smile, 'Good morning, Aaron, glad you slept well. You can ask for anything you like, a full english, a continental, pancakes or just cerial.'

'Good morning, um, ok... what are you having?' Aaron asks biting his lip, feeling Robert's hand on his back.

'I'm having some bacon, eggs, toast, some fruit, orange juice and coffee.' Robert replies trying not to get distracted by Aaron biting his lip.

'Ok, can I have what you are having, but instead of coffee can I have some tea, please.'

Robert smiles, 'ofcourse you can. Amelia it will be the same as me but with tea, not coffee, thank you.

They eat their breakfast, during which Robert asks Aaron 'do you want some riding clothes to ride today,?' 

Aaron answers, 'if it's not too much bother, I'd like that.'

Robert says 'it's no bother at all. Jeremy?'

'Yes sir'

'Can you get some Rufskin clothes for Mr Dingles, a pair of equus tights in camel, a pair of savana briefs in camel as well, a pair of hugo jerseys in tan and a pair of boots for Mr. Dingle, Thank you.'

'Yes sir, right away.' 

Robert then turns to Aaron, and says, 'it's not the tradional type of riding clothes but I hope you like it, I'll be wearing the same. It'll all be in your room when we go up from breakfast to get changed to go on our ride.'

Talking about clothes I forgot to tell you yesterday, anything you need washing just put it in the basket in your bathroom, the basket is checked everyday and it will be taken care of and placed in your room before the end of the day, unless it's something urgent then just ask Jeremy. '

Once they have finished their breakfast which Aaron really enjoyed and thanked Amelia for, they go to changed. 

When Aaron reaches his room he finds all the clothes for him on his bed. He's surprised with the clothes, _Robert was right, this is not the normal gear, oh wow, it's so smooth,...and the underwear is the same material,...oh wait he's wearing the same, oh shit, he's going to look so fucking sexy in this, how can I not be turned on, seriously, shit, shit, I need to get ready...._ Aaron gets dressed and the pants, not pants more like tights, are so snug and tight, they don't hide anything, the jersey is a little loose around the waist but tight around the chest and arms, showing his well defined muscles. The boots are black, not the type Aaron has seen before, he looks at them to see how they work. He looks for the name, Veredus Guarnieri, he must remember that for future reference, the are a very modern design, very high tech and Aaron loves them.

Aaron puts on the boots, goes to the mirror, _oh man, this shows everything_ ,' shakes his head but remembers that Robert is wearing the same and that makes him smile.  
He leaves the room, goes down stairs, finds Robert looking out the window with his back to Aaron, which him a chance to look at Robert and admire his arse, all on display like he's almost naked. Aaron whispers 'wow' to himself and walks up to and stands next to him, finding him lost in thought.

Aaron clears his throat to get Robert's attention, and Robert comes out of his thoughts and turns to Aaron, and Aaron breathes out, 'hi'.

A big smile appears on Robert's face and he says the same to Aaron then asks, 'are the clothes ok,' and looks up and down seeing how Aaron looks. Robert starts turn slightly pink in his cheeks, 'oh, wow...', speechless at how hot Aaron is.

Jeremy is the one that gets them to stop looking at each other, and informs them the horses are ready for them when they like to go.

Robert nods, 'right, um, shall we go,' he says to Aaron. Aaron just nods, not trusting his words at the moment.

On the way to the stables they walk close to each other, constantly brushing the back of their hands against each other.

They reach the stables, smiling, finding Luke and another man waiting holding the two black Lusitano horses for them, 'good morning Mr Harker, Mr Dingle,' both men say.

'Good morning,' Robert and Aaron reply, then Robert says to Aaron, 'this is Mark, he's one of the grooms that works here,' Aaron nods to Mark.

Aaron truns to Robert and says, 'I'd like to see Florian before we go, can we do that?'

Robert replies, 'yes ofcourse we can.'

When they reach Florian, he seems happy and excited to see them. Robert is the first to notice just how excited he is and whispers to him, 'listen, I know that Aaron is sexy and gorgeous, but you need to behave there Mr.' 

Aaron hears what Robert says and realises what he's refering to and smiles thinking _everyone is so horny in this house,_ but is able to not to blush this time so

Robert doesn't know he heard what he whispered.

They soon leave Florian, and head back to Luke and Mark to get the horses to go their ride. 

When they leave the stables they start a a slow pace until Robert says to Aaron that he can speed up if he likes. Aaron smiles, nods and takes off, leaving Robert laughing on his own at the way Aaron looked at him before he took off. Robert takes a moment to watch Aaron, at free and happy he looks, a look want him to have always.

Robert rides to reach Aaron, who has stopped looking back for Robert. As Robert is coming up to Aaron, he says 'you looked amazing and sexy riding away. Are you enjoying yourself?'

Aaron who still has a smile on his face, nods 'yeah, I'm loving it, and this guy is so good. I've never felt so comfortable riding, ever.'

Robert watches Aarin as he's talking, then says 'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You look happy, you should smile more, I love seeing you smile, makes me happy when you do.'

Aaron bites the side of his lip at hearing Robert words, and feeling more confidant says, 'I do feel happy, because, I'm here in this beautiful place, with these beautiful horses, but mostly because of you. You make me feel good about myself, more confidant, more sure in myself. That I can trust you. You make me feel safe, repected and special. I have been treated like a king and that makes me feel that I can do better, that I can feel amazing and feel good about it. Thats why I've smiled more since I've been here than I've done in so many years combined, and I've only known you for two days.' 

Robert is stunned by Aaron declaration into silence. Not knowing what to say he reaches for Aaron's hand and touches his cheek with the back of the hand with his eyes closed. And all Aaron feels in that moment is love. Love for him and from him. 

After a moment Robert never letting go of Aaron's hand slides his cheek across the back of the hand, slightly brushing his lips against the skin, then he looks into he's eyes, smiles and says, 'thank you for your kind words, they mean more to me than you know.'

Aaron smiles, but has words to say and just nods. 

Robert says they should take the horse to the river so they can drink some water. So they ride over to the river, Robert dismounts first and as he pats his horse he watches Aaron swing his leg over and dismount, admiring every movement and twitch of the muscles in Aaron's body helped by the clothes he's wearing as he does so.

They have been silent for a while, it's been comfortable silence and much needed for allowing each one to think of what's been said, what they feel, what they should do about it. 

Robert is the one that break the silence, 'we should go back, so these guys can have there rest, we can go see the others horses and then we'll have some time before our picnic, so we can freshen up and change.' 

Aaron nods at what Robert is saying thinkging it is a good idea. He just needs a moment with himself, to take a breath. He needs to figure out what is he going to do, because he'll probably be leaving in a few days, even thought he doesn't want to and if he does what is he going to do with his feelings. 

Robert can see Aaron is pensive, maybe about the same thing he hopes, their feelings are strong, they can feel it, the acttraction has been their from the moment they met, he wants to see where this will go....

They soon reach the stables, they dismount and go see the other horses, who all seem very happy to see both Robert and Aaron. Once that is done, Robert says to Aaron, 'I'll meet down stairs at 12h', Aaron nods and they walk to theirs rooms.

As soon as Aaron closes the door he leans his head against it takes a deep breath. He goes to the bathroom to have a shower, as he walk past the mirror he looks at his reflection, his clothes, the way they make him feel, and it makes him smile.

In Robert's room, he goes for a shower as well, but he is more serious as he remembers he promised Aaron to tell him his story. It's not an easy story for Robert to tell, but he will tell him all of it. If he wants to have soemthing more serious with Aaron their can't be any secrets


	9. Chapter 9

When Aaron finishes his shower he decides to send the one person in his life that has always cared a message, to let him know that he is good and he will phone him tomorrow. So clicks on Paddy's name and writes the message. It is soon time for him to meet Robert, so he gets ready feeling a little nervous, how it's going to go, but he smiles because it's a picnic with Robert.

Robert goes down stairs to make sure everything is ready and tell Amelia that for dinner it will be something light as they will be swimming later.

Aaron soon arrives with a smile on his face, and says 'hey'. 

Robert replies in the same tone, 'hey, shall we go, everything is ready, shall we go?'

Aaron nods as they walk outside and he sees a golf cart waiting for them, he turns to Robert grinning.

Robert drives them close to the river where there are lots of trees for them to have some shade. He takes the basket and they choose the best spot to lay a massive blacket for them to eat on he then goes to fetch the cooler which has their drinks in. They dit down, take out the food Roberts what Aaron wants to drink, he chooses beer as does Robert. He then opens the basket and tells Aaron what food they have, all easy to eat, finger food, sandwichs with prosciutto or smoked salmon, he eventually takes out everything, being just easier.

After they have eaten some food Robert lies down looking at Aaron and says 'I made you a promise yesterday to tell my story, are you still interested?'

Aaron looks into Robert's eyes and says, 'only if you want to'

Robert nods, 'okay, but it's a long story'

Robert takes a drink of his beer and a deep breath. 

'When I was fifteen, there was a boy helping out on the farm during the summer where my family lived in Emmerdale. His name was Tom he was seventeen and we used to work together a lot, so we became friends. I felt more than that, I liked him really but being inexperienced I wasn't really sure what was going on. I had kissed girls before but never had tried with any boy, too scared of what that would mean and how people would react, also too much in my teenager mind and all that that brings. But anyway, we used to talk about comics a lot and one day we finished earlier than usual, so I asked if he wanted to see a new comic I had just got and we went to my room. We were sitting on the edge of my bed and I was so nervous he was the first boy that I liked. I was talking to him and he had been silent for a bit so I turned to look at him and that is when he leaned forward and kissed me, I was so surprised at first, then I just couldn't get enough of the kiss, a type of kiss that I had never felt before. 

I wasn't worried being found out by anyone cause they were all out, or so I thought they were. Jack came back home for some reason and he had called me but I was lost in my own world with Tom so I had not heard him. So when he just came in to my room I thought, this is it I am going to die now, I was so embarrassed. Jack had a face of fury and disgust, he grabbed Tom, threatend him and then kicked him out. 

Then he turned to me and leathered me, I was bruised for months from how much he hit me. Then he told me to pack a bag with as much clothes as I could, I thought he was going to kick me out on the street, but no, he took me to the airport bought me a cheep ticket and was sending me to Spain. Before he let me go he took me to a quiet corner so no one could see and said to me, 'I don't want to see you ever again, you are vile, digusting and no son of mine,' then he took me to the gate and said 'I'm sending to your gran Annie in Spain, stay there and don't come back..'

Robert takes a breath and then drinks a bit of his beer looks to Aaron and asks 'you ok?,' Aaron just nods shocked and angry that anyone is treated like that but surprised Robert was concerned with how he was feeling.

Robert continues to tell his story, 'so I went to Spain to my gran, an amazing woman. I knocked on her door, hoping she would be home and that she would let me stay cause she was going to ask questions and I hoped she would not kick me out either. She opened the door and she was surprised, but happy to see me there. She asked where everyone else was and I just shook my head. As soon as she opened her arms and hugged me I broke down sobbing like a baby, but she never let me go, once I was calmer she took to the sofa, sat me down and asked me what had happened, always holding my hand, never letting go.'

Robert wipes a tear that has fallen on his face, talking about that moment and thinking of the amount of love he felt from his grandmother always makes him emotional. 

Aaron sees that Robert is getting emotional so he moves closer, takes Robert's hand and gives it a squeeze. Robert looks up and gives him with a smile and says, 'I'm good, promise. You want another beer?'

Aaron replies, 'yeah, sure. Robert, you don't need to tell me more, I don't like seeing you upset.'

'Aaron, I promise I'm good, plus now I want to tell you the rest of my story. Unless you don't want me to.' Robert says while getting up to get them both a beer.

'No, go ahead if you want to, it's your story, so if you want me to hear it, I'll listen.' Aaron replies with a smile.

'Ok, so, where was I,... oh yes, so I told my gran what had happened with Jack finding me with Tom and what his reaction was and what he did. My gran was furious with Jack, she hugged me again and again, said how sorry she was. She asked how I was, and I told her I was feeling pain so she told me to let her see, I didn't want to but she wasn't going to let it go, I stood up turned my back to her and pulled my pants down and she actually starting crying, she could not believe her son would do that. I mean, I wasn't scarred , but I was really bruised and very red almost raw, but she took care of me got me creams and stuff, so it didn't take long for it to heal. A week after I arrived in Spain, I received a box from Emmerdale, with the rest of my things, school books, rest of my clothes, nothing from my childhood like toys or sentimental things, and on the top of everything in the box were my comics, shredded to pieces.That was the last of any form of contact from Emmerdale for years. 

I stayed with my gran, went to an International school, made friends, introduced my gran to a few girls, none ever last more than a week, then I came out as Bi to my gran, she was great about it. Then I introduced her to some boys, she loved meeting them more than the girls, but it also never lasted.

When I finished school, during the summer holidays, which I was using to make a decision to either travel or go to university I worked at a bar on the beach. There is where I met Peter.' Robert smiles remembering how they met.

'He was so lost. His phone had fallen in the water, his friends had left alone and gone off to who knows where and he couldn't speak a word of spanish. He came into the bar, looking for his friends, none were there, so came up to me and started trying to talk spanish, failing terribly but thinking he was doing great, it was so funny. I started laughing, he started complaning in english with an american accent, that made me laugh even more, which made him smile. Finally when I had calmed down, I spoke to him in english, which surprised him. He stayed the rest of the day. He came to see me everyday of his holiday, brought his friends to meet me. I took him to meet my gran, they got on so well from the start. 

He had been travelling around Europe with his friends but decided to skip the rest of the trip to stay with me for the month he had left. It was the first time that it felt right for me, complete I guess. He was my first great love. So when the month ended and he had asked me to move with him to the U.S. and I accepted.'  
Robert looks to Aaron and asks, 'you ok? need anything?'

'I'm good,' Aaron replies with a smile just wanting to hear the rest.

'I was 18, Peter was 22, and I was going to a new country, a new world really. I was excited and in love. We moved to New York cause thats where Peter lived and I enrolled in university to study business. That is also where I bought that photo of New York that is in the games room. Peter was nearly finished with his studies and we had spoken about the possibility that when he finished we would move to the West coast because he was involved in technology and I agreed as I could transfer, so two years later we moved to San Fransisco, He had been working on a program during the time he was in school, and when we moved he sold it to a major tech company, for a huge amount of money. That just made life very easy for us, no more need to worry about anything. I still stayed in school though, I always told him, it was his money and I wanted to achieve something for my self. He accepted that with one condition that he would be my first invester in my company. I agreed, I wanted to make him as proud of me as I was of him. 

On my 21st birthday, he got me a sports car and tickets to go see my gran. I was shocked at the car, but happy with trip which he had planned with my gran behind my back. When we arrived in Spain, I thought I was going to surprise her but she had already planned a party with all my friends from school even friends from the U.S. were there, so the surprise was really on me. The day after she handed me papers during lunch and they were for me to change my name, which is something I had spoken about since I had recieved that box with my things when I was fifteen. I had always said that I wanted to change my name to Harker which was my mums name, and even though I never got to meet her because she died when I was six months old, she still brought me into the world and I wanted nothing to do with Jack and that included his name. I cried when I read what the papers were, but I was so happy, and to top it off I had the two people I loved the most in the world with me.' 

Robert stop takes a drink and a deep breath.

'When we arrived back home, Peter had another gift for me. He had called our lawyer, who then gave me an envolope with official documents, they all had my name on it but with my new name, Peter had paid for them to be fast tracked. The lawyer then gave me papers for me to open my company when I wanted and also included were the papers to make Peter's investment legal, which I had insisted on since he wanted to give me the money, I wanted to make sure I paid him back even though I didn't know how much he wanted to invest. When he walked the lawyer out, he took a bit of time, I didn't know what was going on, and even after Iasked, he just said that it was nothing important. 

I found out a week later how much the investment was and at first I said that it was too much but he wouldn't take no for an answer so I accepted in the end. 

The next morning I got home early from school cause the classes were all cancelled and when I got to the door there's a package. I took it into the house and opened it thinking it something Peter ordered online for one of his tech things, but it wasn't, it was a piece of paper and in the folded paper was a bullet. I read the paper, it was a letter to Peter and it was a threat that if he didn't change the way he lived he was going to die. I thought it was a joke for a second and then I read it again and I went cold. I phoned him to come home, he did, and when I showed him the box with the paper and the bullet he went pale. I became even more worried, I thought it was something new, since I had never seen anything like it before, but then he told me it wasn't new, and that the F.B.I. knew about it. I asked if he knew who was the sender of the box and he nodded and said 'my parents'. I sat down in shock, I knew he had a bad relationship with them because they didn't accept he was gay. They had even sent him to conversion therapy, which was nothing but torture for him, and at sixteen he left home. They still harrassed him all these years but I didn't know about the threats. He called the detective in charge of his case and he came over, the lawyer had arrived just before, and thats when I found out about everything in detail.'

Robert stops to take a drink and then continues, 'I was so shit scared of what was going to happen, thought were we in danger, but the F.B.I. said we were not as they kept an eye on his parents. So, slowly things started getting back to normal. I opened my company and we bought a new house, went on dinner dates and so on. 

One day in the begining of a week Peter says he had a surprise for me for the weekend. Weekend comes and he takes us to an equestrian center because the surprise was for us to learn to ride together maybe buy a horse each. I loved it, so much. We went whenever we could and even after going for months, we decided not to buy any horses cause we didn't have the time to take care of them, but we had our favourites at the center and it was enough. 

Just before I turned twenty three, Peter started hinting at marriage, we had friends that had gotten married and he wanted to get married and start a family. I wanted to wait a bit longer but told him that we should keep talking about it. And we did, we made many plans, moving to a bigger house with more bedrooms for future kids, and maybe a dog or two. 

We went to parties, dinners and travelled, my company had become successful, so successful that I had paid Peter's two million dollar investment back with interest. 

In the January of the next year, Peter had gone on a business trip and there had been storms preventing flights so he decided to buy a car and drive home.'  
Robert stops, takes a breath, drinks a bit of beer and looks at Aaron who has kept quiet during the whole time Robert has been talking, Aaron just nods for Robert to continue is story. 'The next day I arrived home from work and find the F.B.I. waiting for me, and I have a bad feeling. They told me Peter had been in an accident, I asked where he was, what hospital, and they told me he had died, I went into shock, lost my shit. I was taken to hospital to make sure I wasn't going to do anything crazy. 

After a few days I phoned my gran and told her, she doesn't like flying but she flew over to be with me. While she was there is when we found out what really happened to Peter. His parents had a private investigator following Peter to tell them whenever he would travel anywhere, so they found out he was away from home, flew to where he was. When he bought the car they followed him and then chased him, caused him to crash, which was bad, so bad that the coroner told us he was never going to suvive the crash, but those monsters weren't happy, so they got out car went up to where Peter was and shot him in the head.' 

Aaron gasps, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes filled with tears, stretches his other hand and grabs Roberts hand, and says 'I'm so, so, sorry.'

Robert nods, tears coming down his face and says 'my story is not done yet, you want me to continue?'

Aaron says 'If you want to, but are you ok though?. He moves even closer, which is something he has been doing from the moment Robert started telling his story. He is so close now that Robert lifts his head and leans against Aaron leg.

Robert smiles nods, 'Yeah I'm ok,' takes a sip of his beer. Feeling comforted by Aaron's fingers combing his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

'I had had the F.B.I. watching the house because they thought I was the next target of those crazy people and as it turns out I was. Two days after I was realesed from the hospital they were arrested in San Fransisco not far from our home. They never denied what they did to Peter and what they wanted to do to me. They had confessed that they wanted to kidnap me so they could torture me until I was dead. Because of their confessions the trial was quick, they both got the death penalty. I don't know when it was supposed to happen, and I don't really care to be honest.

I was not in a good place back then, I just wanted to leave the U.S., but before I left I had a visit from the lawyer and he had one last surprise for me from Peter. He had left me everything in his will. At first I refused, I didn't want his money or his things I wanted him, but then he had asked me in the will to do something for him. He asked me to donate money to The Los Angeles LGBT Center, The San Francisco LGBT Community Center and The Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender Community Center in New York, so I did, cause I knew he had survived because of a center like those when he ran away from home at 16. Even after I did that, at the time I still felt empty so I sold eveything we had, the house, the cars and I came back to the U.K.

After a few weeks of looking around I saw this place, it had a lot of land and when I saw the stables they made me emotional, though I wasn't thinking of buying any horses at all, but I wanted to be far away from everyone and everything. So because of the size of the estate I could be by myself. But being alone made it worse for me, I felt lost, angry and lonely and I just wanted to disappear, I wanted to die. My gran tried to help me, she even offered to come stay with me for a while, but I just couldn't handle anyone, and I didn't want her to see how bad it was.

The house had no furniture, only the matress I was sleeping on, well I say sleeping, I tried sometimes to sleep, but most days and nights I just passed out drunk somewhere in the house. I was lucky the pools were empty or I would have drowned most probably. I hardly ate any food, whiskey was my friend, then one day I ran out of all the alcohol, and even though I didn't want to go out, I had to get more but I was dreading it cause that meant being around people. So i got into my car but I didn't drive too far because i had crashed before I even left the estate so I just layed there in my own dark mind. I don't know how I got back into the house because I don't remember moving from the car. When I woke up I was at the bottom of the stairs.

A few days later, I got a phone from my gran saying that she would be coming over I wanted her to or not if I didn't get some help, hire someone to help take care of the house, look after me and get me out of my black hole of despair.

So I hired Jeremy and Amelia, they saw how bad it was for me. They helped me clean up this place. Jeremy got rid of all the alcohol, and I started, eating some food that Amelia made.

It was on a day that I was feeling less hopeless, I checked my emails and there was one from a friend that worked at that equestrian centre. She knew what had happened, everyone knew, but she thought I would want to know that a horse had been born in Holland, that I would like, and needed some love, because it's mum had died after it was born.

I thought about it, realised I had all the conditions to keep it here, well except me, I was not in a good place at all but I decided I was going to give this horse a home until a new home could be found for it. I went to Holland and brought him over. 

I slept for weeks in the stable with the horse, and slowly he grew and slowly It got less darker for me. Everyday that went by he brought a little more light in my life. Made me smile for the first time in a very long time. Made want to live. I have been alone, since Peter, never thought I could ever love another person again and I've been sometimes very lonely which is scary.

My amazing gran, who tried to help through it all, encouraged me to go see a counsellor and after a while I did to deal with my grief. It helped more than I had expected. I am now able to tell my story without going into a dark place.

It was a chapter of my life that has had a part of making me who I am now. Florian became the chapter after, he not only was my salvation but made me want to save myself.

And now, I'm looking forward to a new chapter in my life.'

Robert looks at Aaron with a smile seeing him emotional with tear filled eyes, he sits up and wipes his a tear that has fallen and says 'hey, don't be sad, I'm good now, I'm happy, I'm in a good place. Peter will always be in a part of my heart, I had a great adventure with him, I loved him very much, but I lost him and then lost myself. Florian saved me, and I'm happy he did because four years later....' Robert moves closer to Aaron and hugs him tight and whipers '....I met You.' 

Aaron tightens his hold on Robert with his face pressed into Robert's shoulder. Staying still, breathing each others scent, which is calming and soothing them. They stay in that position for what feels like hours. Robert then says, 'God, we need a beer,' making Aaton laugh which in turn makes Robert smile.

Robert loosens his hold in Aaron and stands up to them both a beer, Aaron lies down wipes the rest of his unshed tears, He thinks of the everything of Robert's story. He wants to tell Robert his own story, but not today, it will have to wait. 

He then thinks of how much love he feels for Robert making him realise that he has actually fallen in love with Robert, which makes want to give all his love to him, give him his all.

Robert comes back with the beers taking Aaron out of his thoughts and leaves them with him, goes back to the cart only to return with to bowls, 'we didn't get to have dessert yet', Robert says with a cheeky smile.

Aaron looks to him, smiling imagining it's the ice cream he had metioned the night before, then thinking, _oh, no, how am I going to eat it knowing he's going to be watching...wait, wait, I can enjoy this..._

Robert lies on his side with is his legs stretched out, using his left arm to keep him up enough to be able to eat his ice cream. He takes his his first spoonful enjoying the coolness of it, midway getting his second he stops at the sound, he has never heard before but has been dreaming about the last two nights. The sound of moaning coming from Aaron. A sexual sound of pleasure, his eyes widen, mouth falls open, _OH MY GOD, what is he doing... oh that sound,... fuck...he looks so beautiful, for fuck sake, is he doing this on purpose?, he is, the fucker... I want to make him moan,... I'm so turned on right now..._

When Aaron finishes his first spoon, he opens his eyes, slightly blushing, having never done that before, but loving the look on Robert's face, which makes him to start laughing. He puts down the bowl before he spills it, and once he has calmed down a little he looks back Robert who now has a huge smile on his face, and says 'I couldn't help myself, and the look on your face was worth it.'

During Aaron's fit of laughter, he didn't see Robert sit up, blushing, pushing down on his bulging hard on, trying to conceal it.

'You cheeky fucker, you, I nearly choked on my ice cream. What are trying to do to me? I'll get my revenge, just you wait. Being all sexy and hot then moaning like that, you don't play fair, Aaron, not fair at all.' Robert says, with a smirk, loving how Aaron is so playful and how he makes him so horny.

After eating the rest of the ice cream in silence but always looking at each other, feeling the sexual tension.

Robert says, 'the sun is starting to set, and we've been here all afternoon, how about we go back now and go for our swim?'

'Yeah, thats a good idea,' replies Aaron starting to think how Robert is going to look in the ice blue aussiebum briefs.

They get up pack everything into the cart and Robert starts to drive, he then stretchs his right arm and takes Aaron's hand intertwining their fingers. 

Aaron feels his heart beat start to accelerate and looks down at their hands, feeling Robert's thumb caressing his hand makes him smile, loving the affection he feels from Robert.

They reach the house, both get out of the cart, Robert hands Aaron the cooler and he takes the basket and the blanket. They walk into the kitchen, hand everything to Jeremy and Robert asks 'how is everything?' 

Jeremy replies, 'all is well, sir.'

Robert nods, turns to Amelia and asks, 'is everything ready for dinner?'

She replies, 'yes Mr Harker, I have made what you asked for, it's ready for Jeremy to take to the pool for you.'

'Ok good, Jeremy you can take the food and the drinks there now and leave everything on the table, if we need anything else, I'll take care of it. I don't think theres anything else so that will be all for today, thank you, both of you. 

Both Jeremy and Amelia nod and say goodnight and get a reply in return from Aaron and Robert.

When Robert and Aaron turn to leave, Amelia and Jeremy look at each other and smile, knowing, Robert's story and never seeing him with anyone, alone, but seeing him smile and the way he and Aaron look at each other makes them happy for him.

As they turn to leave the kitchen Robert takes Aaron's hand as they walk to their rooms to get changed for their swim.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron get's the swimwear, the black sleeveless robe with the hoodie, and a black towel puts them all on the bed. He gets undressed, puts his clothes on the couch in his room and picks up the aussiebum briefs. Takes a moment to look at it, then he bends forward slides his legs through and pulls them up. _oh wow, they feel amazing, so smooth_ , he's surprised by how much he likes them, the feel, how snug they are but not tight, they fit him perfectly. He puts on the robe, gets his towel, puts on the flip-flops and opens the door. When leaves the room he sees Robert also coming out of his room, wearing a grey sleeveless robe. He smiles and waits for Robert to reach him. When he does he takes Aaron's hand, and they go downstairs, walking through the silent, empty house to the indoor pool.

The indoor pool looks amazing, the lighting is low, making Robert's golden hair glow. They walk to the chaises longues on the side of the pool, Robert places his towel on one and starts to unrobe. Aaron is mesmerised by Robert's hairless body, seeing his well defined smooth muscles. His ice blue briefs straining to hold his huge soft bulge. Robert smiles and says 'you coming' and dives into the pool.

Aaron places his towel down, and takes his robe off letting Robert see his body for the first time, looking at his toned, hard muscles, with his happy trail cascading down his washboard abs, extending down into his packed ice blue briefs. Robert licks his lips at the sight then watching Aaron dive into the pool.

Robert starts to swim to the edge of the pool, when he turns he sees Aaron comes up in the middle of the pool, and he asks, 'how is it?'

Aaron smiles and says 'it's amazing, feels so good.'

Robert smiles and says 'you can swim any time you like, in here or in the pool outside.'

Aaron nods and asks, 'how often do you swim?

'Everyday at least once if I can, after gym.' Robert says, he then dives underwater in Aaron's direction, comes up under him and flips him out in the air. Robert laughs at surprising him.

When Aaron comes up for air he turns to Robert who is laughing and says 'you're sneaky fucker you,' 

Aaron dives under the water, swims in Roberts direction, but Robert moves out of his reach as he can see what Aaron is doing. Aaron tries a few times but Robert is always able to evade him. After a while Aaron stops, for the now, but he has not given up yet.

Roberts asks' do want anything to drink?'

'Yeah, sounds good', Aaron replies and swims to where Robert is.

They both get out of the water at the same time. Aaron turns to Robert and stops, as he sees the water dripping down his smooth chest making him glisten, to the top of his briefs, the wet almost invisible briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. He licks his lips, getting turned on by what he sees, not realising that he too is just as much on display to Robert. it finally clicks that he is wearing the same thing, his eyes widen and starts blushing, unsure of what to say he turns back, grabs a beer and takes a drink. 

Robert comes up behind him stretches his long arm around Aaron, leaning forward grabs a beer for himself, pressing his dripping wet body against Aaron in the process, and whispers, 'you look so fucking sexy in those briefs', leans back, smirks and takes a drink.

Aaron turns to him still wide eyes , still blushing and says 'is this your revenge for this afternoon?,'

Robert laughs, 'maybe, but it's true though, you do look sexy in those briefs.'

Aaron shakes his head smiling, puts down his beer and dives back into the pool, needing to cool down, but also not to show Robert that he was starting to get a hard on, which is the effect Robert has on him.

When he comes up for air Robert is still out of the pool drinking his beer,bending forward taking the lid off the food, pushing his arse a out a little making Aaron swallow admiring the best arse he's ever seen.

Robert turns around, facing Aaron, asking him if he wants to eat anything. Aaron who can't keep his eyes off of Robert's bulge, just shakes his head, not saying a word.

Robert dives back into the water, comes up and squirts some water into Aaron face. Aaron goes after him and after a while Robert just stops trying to evade Aaron and lets him get him.

Aaron says with a grin, 'ha, finally got you and you're not getting away this time.'

Robert who is smiling at how happy Aaron is, moves his arms around Aaron's waist and says 'yeah, you have got me.' 

He leans into Aaron and presses his lips onto Aaron's lips, giving him a gentle kiss, moving his head back to look at Aaron, who still has his eyes closed in bliss. Aaron slowly opens his eyes to look at Robert seeing want and lust he moves his arms around Roberts neck and leans his head in to kiss Robert, lips slighty open, licking Robert's lips, making Robert tighten his hold around Aaron waist, pressing their hardening bulges together that get a moan out of both of them. 

They can't get enough of each others mouths, filled with lust and hunger for more. Robert slowly has moved them both, never letting Aaron move out of his hold until Aaron's back is pressed against the pool wall, they grind against each other feeling how hard they both are. Aaron wraps his legs around Robert's waist, keeping him tight against his body. 

They come up to take a breath, look at each other and smile, Robert pecks Aaron's lips, and says, 'I've been dying to that from the first day I met you.'

'Me too, so much.' Aaron says leaning in for a kiss.

'You've been driving me crazy, so sexy.' Robert says giving Aaron another kiss grinding against him. He looks into Aaron's eyes and says 'I want you, all of you and I want you to have all of me.'

Aaron crashes his lips onto Robert's at what he has just said, feeling the same, full of desire, moaning for the man in his hold. Feeling as much of his body as he can by moving his hands around.

Robert starts moving his hands and slides a hand on each arse cheek, holding Aaron up. He squeezes, making Aaron moan. Robert leans back to look at him wanting to see his face as he maons so he squeezes more and Aaron opens his eyes. Robert moves his fingers closer to Aaron's hole and brushes a finger over it making Aaron bite his bottom lip as he moans louder.

Aaron then brushes his lips on Roberts and says, 'I want to feel you, inside me,'

Robert starts moving towards the steps to get out, while kissing Aaron deeply. When he reaches them he stops moving, leans back looking at Aaron and says, 'we have to go to my room, I don't have lube here, and we will need it, it's been a while for us.

Aaron nods, Robert moves his hands to let him stand. He kisses him one more time and turns, taking Robert's hand and both climbing the stairs out of the pool.

Aaron goes to get his things and Robert pulls him back into his arms and tells him to just leave them.

Still holding Aaron in his arms he starts walking making Aaron walk backwards, he lets him go from his embrace but gliding one hand around Aaron's back and slipping it over his arse, pulling him close to kiss him as they reach the door to leave the indoor pool. 

They move though the house while kissing, dripping water everywhere. Their hard bulges bouncing as they move up the stairs to Robert's room. When they reach the door of the room, Aaron presses Robert against it the needing to feel his mouth, his body against his. 

Robert pushes him back with his body and opens the door pulling Aaron into his room then kicking the door closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing, facing each other Aaron glides his hands across Robert's glistening chest, making the rest of the water still on him drizzle down his body. Aaron, brushes his fingers across Robert's nipples, making him moan and pulling Aaron closer to he can feel him while he kisses his neck wanting to hear Aaron moaning too.

While kissing Aaron's neck, Rober slides his hands down his back, squeezes his arse, making Aaron press himself against Robert. Then slides his hands up Aaron's back and then down again, but this time he slides his hands inside the briefs, wanting to feel Aaron's skin on his hands, he grabs Aaron's arse, squeezing, pulling him closer to grind more, rubbing his hard bulge against Aaron's making him maon.

He leans back so they can kiss each other, seeing the look of lust, of want on Aaron's face, makes him grab Aaron's bulge and squeeze it, wanting more he moves Aaron to the bed, lays him down, leans forward and kisses him deep and hard. He moves lower to Aaron's, nipples flicking his tougue, making them hard. He continues to kiss Aaron's body, down his abs until he reaches his pulsating bulge, he licks once making Aaron moan, moving his hips trying to have more. 

Robert pulls the top of the briefs off, exposing Aaron's cock, already leaking pre-cum, Robert licks the pre-cum, moaning in pleasure at the taste of Aaron, then sliding the head in his mouth making Aaron mumble, 'OH GOD....'.

Robert starts taking the rest of the briefs off until Aaron is naked, revealing, his large, hard twitching cock and big balls. Robert licks his lips at the glorious sight and moves to suck Aaron. He swallows the cock slowly, until it's all in, deep in his throat, almost gagging from the size. He starts moving his head, a little faster each time making Aaron moan, until he says, 'I'm not going to last if you keep going, it's been a while.' 

Robert stops, almost sad at having to remove Aaron's cock from his mouth, but he moves his mouth lower to take his balls, one at a time, until he feels Aaron's hand on his shoulder, making stop. He climbs back up on top of Aaron kissing deeply, both sharing the taste from sucking him.

Aaron then says with a smirk 'my turn,' and flips Robert onto his back. He licks Robert's nipples, then sucking on one while pinching the other, Robert moans, and squirms as his nipples are always sensitive. 

Aaron licks his abs all the way to Robert's massive bulge, that is pulsating, making the already strained briefs move. Aaron rubs the bulge, feeling it for the first time with his hand thinking it will be too big for him not only to suck but also to take it all in his tight hole. But he is going to try.

As he starts to take the briefs off, Roberts cock, bounces out, not waiting, to be relieved from the strained briefs. Aaron looks up, into Roberts eyes, licking his lips, and he looks down and sucks in the big head, flooded in pre-cum. He starts to slide down the thick shaft, until it hits the back of his throat and it's only half way in. He tries again to go deeper, but he's not used to such a large size, so he can't take it all in. He needs to suck Robert more times, then maybe he will be able to go deeper. 

Robert puts his hand in Aaron's curly hair and stops him, 'don't make me cum yet.' Aaron nods, knowing it's been longer for Robert since he last had sex. He licks the head one more time and moves to lie on top of Robert. 

Robert moves his arms around Aaron, grabing his arse, while they kiss tasting each other.

Robert then says ' I want to taste you, your hole.' Aaron blushes never having had that before, both exes never wanted to do it. But he wants to know what it feels like so he nods and kisses Robert. 

Robert moves Aaron so the he is on all fours, with his arse pushed out and his hole exposed. Robert gets up, goes the draws of his bedside table and takes out the lube and condoms, since they have not discussed about going bareback. 

He kneels placing both hands on either cheek, pulling them a part to see the pink tight hole, He leans forward and flicks his tongue, making Aaron moan loud. He flicks his tongue again and again making Aaron a mumbling mess. He then flatens his tongue a licks a few times, before rubbing his index finger over it. He picks up the lube, and coats his finger and drops a little on Aaron's hole. He slowly pushes his long finger in then stops as Aaron is so tight, he needs to take his time to get him relaxed and open. 

When he feel the rings of muscle start to relax he pushes in further until the finger is all in and stops. Then he starts moving his finger, fucking Aaron's hole until he and push two in. After a while he pushes in the third, needing to finger fuck Aaron more as he is still tight. Everytime he pushes in he rubs Aaron prostate making him leak even more pre-cum.

When Robert is sure that Aaron is loose enough, he tells Aaron to roll onto his back, leans in to kiss him while he gets the condom. He rolls the condom on coats his cock with lube and ask Aaron, 'you're ready, I'll be slow and gentle'

Aaron, nods not being able to say a word. He feels Robert rub the head against the hole, then sliding the tip in, and it's big but Robert streched is hole well so he feels the pressure, but not the pain. Robert slides in bit by bit, each time taking a few seconds for the hole to adjust. 

When he's half way in he leans forward to kiss Aaron, and that makes the rest slide in one go making Aaron scream, 'OH FUCK, ROBERT, OH MY GOD!'.  
Robert says, 'you're ok?' as he stays in that position so Aaron can get his breath back.

'Yeah, oh god you're so huge, fucking hell....' Aaron tries to explain.

Robert then says, 'I'm not going to last long, you're tight and it's been a while.' and he starts to slowly move. 

Aaron is lost in bliss, having never felt anything like it before, can't form any thoughts, being so filled with Robert, he just moans.

Robert starts moving faster as he continues to stretch Aaron and with every move can feel that he his close to cumming but he wants to kiss Aaron as he does, so he leans forward going deeper, looks into Aaron's blue eyes and kisses him hard while he cums deep inside Aaron.

He stays still to recover his breath, asking Aaron if he is ok, Aaron just nods and kisses him.

Robert slowly moves to slide his cock out, being both very sensitive. When he is fully out he takes the condom off and goes to the bathroom to throw it away. 

As he enters the room again he looks at Aaron who is stretched out in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed and big smile on his face.   
Robert approaches the bed with a smile, kneels on the bed next to Aaron and asks, 'hey, how are you feeling?'

Aaron open his eyes, turns to Robert with a smile, stretches his hand to storke his cheek and says 'hey, I'm good, better than good, thank you, just a little hungry.'

Robert laughs, 'good, we should go get the food Amelia made for us, that is still by the pool, come on.' Robert takes Aaron's hand and pulls him off the bed and they start to walk to the door to go down stairs.

Aaron realises that are still naked and that Robert hasn't gone to fetch something to put on before they leave the room, so he asks 'aren't we going to put something on before going down. We are very naked.'

Robert, shakes his head, and says 'no need, don't worry about it,' and opens the door holding Aaron as they leave the room he kisses his temple, walking through the house naked and smelling of sex.

Aaron starts to laugh and says, 'watch out you don't break anything, with your massive cock swinging around.'

Robert smiles and says 'I wouldn't talk if I were you cause your cock is big too. But maybe you're right, maybe I should get cock insurance for the house.'

They are both laughing as they reach the pool. Robert then takes the food and Aaron takes the beers.

As they are walking back Aaron turns to Robert and says, 'I've never done anything like this before, walk around naked smelling of sex and cum, but I feel relaxed, I feel happy and it's because of you so thank you'

Robert stops, looks at Aaron and says, 'I'm happy you're happy, and that you feel relaxed, it's all I want so you don't need to thank me because you make me happy too. As for the walking around naked smelling of sex and cum, I've never done it before either and don't think that I have forgotten that you havn't cum yet.'

Aaron smiles and blushes wondering what Robert wants to do next.


	13. Chapter 13

They continue to walk to the room, kissing along the way, never getting enough of each other lips. When they enter the room, Robert directs them to the lounge area and places the food on the coffee table and Aaron places the beers next to the food and stands back watching Robert move around naked, placing cushions on the floor. 

Robert then turns to Aaron and says 'come sit, Amelia made us some mini pizzas, mini hot dogs and some mini burgers.' 

Robert sits down and as Aaron is sitting he pulls him closer to him then kissing him on the cheek. Aaron turns to Robert and smiles then kissing him on the lips.

They both turn to the food being famished from all the activity they have been having, needing to replenish their strength. Aaron takes a burger and Robert takes a hot dog. In one bite Robert eats the hot dog, and says 'will this be enough food? I mean the hot dogs are gone in one bite, look at it, the sausage is the smallest thing you've ever seen...', Aaron snorts and says trying to keep a serious face, 'that is definately not the sausage thats going to fill me up,' but starts laughing soon after he has said it, making Robert laugh in the process.

They soon settle down from the laughter, and Robert looks at Aaron who looks pensive and asks, 'what are you thinking about?'

Aaron blushes and says, 'um, I was thinking how you rimmed my hole, never had that done to me before.'

Robert's eyes widen slightly at what Aaron has said so he asks, 'what do mean?, The way I did it, or being rimmed?'

'No, um, being rimmed, it was the first time.' Aaron replies

'Oh, really?, what about your exes, did they never try,?' asks Robert, finding it curious and hard to understand at the same time.

Aaron shakes his head and says, 'no, the first boyfriend wasn't adventurous sexually and never wanted to try anything and the second, just said he wasn't putting his mouth anywhere near there.'

Robert says, 'I'm sorry to hear that, they don't know what they are missing and I'm also sorry for you, not having experienced that pleasure before. But, hey, now you have me, and I loved rimming your hole unless you don't like it.'

Aaron shakes his head smiling, 'it was amazing, as you could probably tell I was completely lost in pleasure.

Robert smiles, 'you looked beautiful lost in pleasure, you are beautiful in any way.'

Aaron blushing at Robert's declaration and says 'Oh god, you love making me blush don't you, been doing it from day one,'

'I do love making you blush, amongst other things, I think it's adorable.' says Robert.

'The things you say, I just don't know...'says Aaron unable to finish getting distracted by Robert leaning towards him, kissing him with his mouth open, his toungue licking Aaron's lips making moan. 

Robert leans back looking at Aaron with his eyes still closed, and he says, 'like i said, I love many things, and hearing you moan come from those lips, that I can't get enough of is another.'

Aaron shakes his head biting his bottom lip with a smile as he looks at Robert with lust in his eyes.

'You Mr Harker are something else,' says Aaron who the grabs Robert's face kissing him deeply, full of desire for the man. Robert moans as Aaron is kissing him, moving so he can sit on Aaron's lap, needing to be closer, needing to feel Aaron's chest pressed against his, he wraps his arms around Aaron's head kissing deeply.Aaron slides his hands up Roberts thighs to his arse and grabbing hold of his cheeks, making Robert moan more which makes Aaron's cock start to grow and harden.

Robert leans back, lips barely touching and whispers, 'I need you, inside me.' 

Aaron moves his right hand and brushes his middle finger over Robert's hole, making him moan and grind on Aaron. 

Robert and Aaron start to move to get up, kissing every chance they get while trying to go to the bed. When they reach the bed Robert lays down on his back and Aaron crawls over his body kissing it until he is lying on top him.

He then looks at Robert and says 'I need you to roll over,' and soon as Aaron has moved off him he does.

Aaron, kneels behind Robert, leans forward and kisses each cheek before he pulls the cheeks apart revealing Robert tight hole. He leans in and licks making Robert moan 'oh fuck, Aaron...'

Aaron then gets the lube knowing he needs to be gentle with Robert, coats his fingers and starts to encircle the hole covering it with lube. He pushes in slowly feeling the tightness, hearing Robert breath deeper trying to relax his muscles. As Aaron starts to feel the muscles relax a little he starts to move his finger deeper, he stops and waits.

Robert then says between his moans 'Aaron, I need more' , so Aaron start moving his finger, fucking Robert's hole until he adds another, slowly in the begining then turning his wrist moving his finger inside Robert.

Aaron removes his fingers and leans forward wanting to taste more of Robert, he licks as deep as he can in Robert hole, making Robert mummble 'oh... god... please Aaron... oh... fuck... '

While Aaron's face is between Robert's cheeks he reaches for a condom, he then leans back and tells Robert to turn. As he rolls on the condom as Robert turns and sits up to kiss Aaron, tasting himself as he licks the inside of Aaron's mouth.

Aaron pushes him to lie down and lift's Robert's legs, rubs his cock on Roberts hole and pushes in, genlty, slowly, feeling the muscles twitching as he moves deeper. 'fuck, Robert, you feel so good but I'm not going to last long if you don't relax.'

Robert pulls Aaron down to kiss him, making Aaron go all the way in, holding him in place with his legs around Aaron's waist not letting him lean back.  
Aaron lies on Robert and starts moving his hips in small motions, making them both moan, making him move fast and harder, fucking Robert deep, hitting his prostate with every move. 

Robert is so turned on, his cock is hard and leaking pre-cum, but everytime Aaron hits is prostate, he gets him closer to cumming without touching himself so when Aaron moves again he says, breathless, 'Aaron, you gonna make me cum, oh god,'. Aaron grabs Robert's hard cock, leans down to suck the head, a few seconds later, Robert screams Aaron's name and floods is mouth with his cum. Aaron swallows every last drop, not wanting to waste any of it.

He looks at Robert who is moaning as Aaron is still inside of him. Aaron leans down kisses Robert, look into his eyes, he moans and cums. He collapses onto Robert who hugs him, as they both try to calm down and catch their breathes.

Aaron moves his head, to looks up and starts to move to take out his cock from inside Robert. Robert moans as Aaron is still hard, which makes Aaron bite his lip.

He stands up and asks Robert where to dispose the condom. 

Aaron comes back into the room looking at Robert who has a smile on his face as he watches every move Aaron makes.

Aaron crawls on the bed next to Robert who pulls him closer and says, 'thank you, it was amazing, you're amazing', he leans into Aaron and kisses him sensually.

They lie on the bed naked, holding each other in silence,with the need to feel each others touch. They eventually fall asleep in each other arms with smiles on their faces after having the best sex they have ever had. 

During the night the Robert wakes up with Aaron kissing him on chest, on his neck and when Aaron sees that his eyes are open on his lips. Robert pulls Aaron onto to him. kissing him. Aaron sits on Robert's lap and they are already both hard, so Aaron grabs some lube and a condom, rolls the condom onto Robert's hard cock and coats it a good amount of lube. 

He stands up above Robert looking down at the beautiful man, and lowers himself into position to sit on Robert massive cock. He sits slowly, as he still is not used to the size, but he doesn't stop until Robert is balls deep inside of him, almost making him delirious. 

Robert sits up, holding Aaron close kissing him. Aaron starts to rock his hips, feeling Robert move deep inside him, making them both moan but needing more, they start to fuck harder, making Aaron think that Robert is going tear him in half. They slow down, Aaron starts circling his hips needing the friction of Robert inside him, making Robert moan with the movement. 

Robert holds Aaron arse and tells him to wrap his legs around him, so he does, and Robert lifts him of the bed and turns them around so he can lay Aaron the bed, so he can make deep thrusts into Aaron. He starts thrusting slowly, building up the speed. Watching Aaron hold onto the sheets, he thrusts harder and deeper as he hears his named being screamed asking for more.

As Robert is thrusting hitting aaron's prostate relentlessly, Aaron cums, untouched covering himself in cum making Robert cum as Aarron's hole pulsates.

Robert colapses on Aaron and breathes 'fucking hell, that was intense,'

Aaron chuckles, 'yeah, it was incredible, thought you were going to break me, you're so huge.'

Robert laughs and says, 'now I wouldn't want that to happen,'

Robert then removes himself from Aaron, holds his hands and says, 'lets go have a shower.' Aaron nods, and they go to the bathroom.

The bathroom is bigger than the one in the guest room where Aaron slept the first night, it has a large chaise longue in the middle of the room two people. The bath is large as well, enough for a few people. 

Robert guides Aaron to the shower, turning it on he turns around to go dispose of the condom he still has on. 

When comes into the shower Aaron is already glistening, humming to himself with his back facing the door, Robert presses his chest into his back, he wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his cock in between Aaron cheeks and kisses his neck.

Aaron moans 'oh god,... you're still horny...mmm, that feels so good,'

Robert replies, 'I'm always horny with you, can't get enough, this is what you do to me'

Robert turns Aaron, wraps his arms around and kisses him while his hands move to hold Aarons arse pulling him closer as the water cascades over their bodies.

When they decide to shower, Aaron takes the shower gel in his hands and lathers up Robert torso, roaming over the defined muscles, making him bit his lip. He looks at Robert's face and leans in to give him a kiss. He then moves his hands lower, washing Robert's impressive cock, making Robert moan. Turns Robert around and spreads his hands over his back gliding down to his arse, brushing his fingers over Robert's hole, hearing Robert say 'oh god, yes mmm' so Aaron pushes in his index finger wanting to hear Robert moan his name, as soon as he does it, Robert moan, 'oh fuck, Aaron...'. Aaron removes his finger and washes Robert.

When Robert turns around to face Aaron, he makes him laugh as Aaron sees that Robert is hard again. 

Robert then grabs the gel, moaning as he lathers Aaron's hard muscles, as Aaron watches his face while he is doing it making him lean in to kiss him. Robert kneels down to continue to lather Aaron's body, he turns him around to lather his arse but before does he holds Aaron cheeks, pulls the apart the licks Aaron's sensitive hole, making him mumble inconherently. Robert doesn't do it for long, then brushing his fingers, he lathers it and stands up making Aaron turn around who grabs him in his arms kissing hard.

An hour later they walk into the room naked holding each other and lay down on the bed, falling asleep a little while after in each other embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron starts to wake up sees that the sun is out from the light coming in from under the curtains, he turns his head back as he feels an arm holding him, to see if Robert is still sleeping, which he finds he is. He doesn't move as Robert is completely pressed against his back ,feeling his hard cock pressed against his arse and feeling their legs entangled. 

So his thoughts wonder as he lies in bed held by a man that makes him feel things he has never felt before. _What am I going to? I don't want to back home, I have nothing there, I would like to stay at least close to Robert, maybe live in a town nearby, I'll have to ask Robert what he thinks, how would he feel about me moving closer to him. And what are we no?, will he want to be just friends, that won't be enough, I want more I mean I know how I feel about, but should I tell him though, maybe it's too soon. And the sex, oh god the sex, there no words that can explain the sex we had, I need more of that, more of him and those plump lips, I can't get enough of them. I don't know what will happen today, how he will react? will he be affectionate the way he was all night or will he be different?._ So many question running around in his head, as it normally is with Aaron, when he is thinking.

He feels Robert start to move,so he turns his head to look at him, his gorgeous face with cute freckles. Robert slowly open his eyes and starts to smile as the first thing he sees is Aaron's blue eyes looking down at him biting his lip and whispers, 'morning beautiful'.

Aaron blushes, smiles and replies, 'good morning'

Robert moves forward and kisses Aaron gently, slowly taking his time to savour the moment. Aaron turns his body to face Robert while they kiss knocking each other's hard ons which makes them both laugh. They look down and see how both are so hard, and look up at each other and smile. 

Robert moves closer to Aaron and says 'I want to ride you, but I don't want to cum'

Aaron bites his lip and nods, smiling, thinking how his day is starting but wondering why he doesn't want to cum.

Robert gets the lube and condom, kneels next to Aaron, leans down to kiss the tip of Aaron's cock before he takes the condom, rolls it on and coats it with lube.

Robert lifts his leg to sit down on Aaron's lap. He leans downs and they kiss before taking Aaron's big, hard cock and holding it in position, so he can slide it into his hole. Once the head is in he lets go and moans as he leans back, sliding down slowly, until he has Aaron balls deep inside him.

He leans forward and kisses Aaron as he starts to move, feeling the friction against his prostate, he moans loudly wanting more, harder, as he keeps saying Aaron's name. 

Aaron holds onto his hips, as he starts to fuck him faster, making Robert drip with pre-cum, which makes Aaron closer to cumming. 

Robert leans down and kisses Aaron, biting Aaron's lip makes moan, telling Robert that he's going to cum, which makes Robert just kiss him harder.

Aaron is smiling as he looks at Robert, and says, 'that is the best wake up I've ever had'.

Robert smiles and says 'yeah, it is the best way to start the day, thank you', and kisses Aaron.

They get up from bed and go have a shower which takes longer than it would normally, as both got lost kissing as they washed each others bodies 

When they leave the shower Aaron turns to Robert and says, 'I've got none of my clothes here, I need to go to the room and get dressed.'

Robert sees him blushing and says, 'thats fine, you can either choose some of my clothes to wear today or just let me get dressed and then we will go get you dressed.'

Aaron nods and says he will wait for him. Robert grabs his hand and pulls him in for a kiss then takes them both to his walk in closet, never letting go of Aaron.

When Robert is dressed, they walk to the door and Aaron says, 'Robert I'm naked, what if someone sees me?'

Robert smiles and says 'you're beautiful, but no one will see you, don't worry.'

Aaron nods as Robert opens the door, finding it a bit surreal. They walk to the room that he slept in the first night. Robert sits on the sofa, watching Aaron's beautiful naked body moving around the room getting his clothes to get dressed. 

When Aaron is fully dressed, Robert pouts and says 'ah, I was enjoying that.'

Aaron looks at him, 'enjoying what?'

Robert smiles, 'you walking around naked.'

Aaron blushes shaking his head, 'you're impossible,', making Robert laugh.

As they leave the room he whipers into Aaron's ear, 'you love it really.' making Aaron bite his lip and think, _I do love it, but I love you more._

The reach the end of the hallway and Robert takes Aaron's hand intertwining their fingers, as start to climb down the stair. When they reache the kitchen, Aaron thinks that Robert will let go of his hand, but he doesn't, even when they see Amelia he never lets go and it makes Aaron's heart flutter.

They greet Amelia, who smiles when she sees them together, and tell her what they want for breakfast, well Roberts says what he wants, and Aaron who is still unsure says he'll have the same so today it will be pancakes with syrup, some fruit, orange juice and coffee. Aaron is not used to eating breakfast like this he normally just has a tea and some cereal.

They sit down next to each other Robert caressing Aaron's hand as they wait for the breakfast to be made, Robert looks at Aaron's asks, 'did you sleep well?'  
Aaron nods, 'yeah, the best sleep, ever, you?'

Robert says, 'yeah, the best, don't remember the last time I slept so well' Aaron is about to ask what is happening today, if he is leaving or staying, when Jeremy walks in and says, 'good morning Mr Harker, good morning Mr Dingle.' They both relpy in unison 'good morning' 

Jeremy then says, 'Mr Harker here is the mail, and your daily newspaper, would you like anything else?'

Robert replies, 'thank you Jeremy, that will be all', Jeremy turns to leave when Robert has a thought, looks at Aaron and calls him back, making Aaron look into his eyes as he talks to Jeremy, 'Jeremy!, there is something else, can you move all of Mr Dingle's things to my room, thank you,'

Jeremy smiles and says, 'yes Sir ofcourse, it will be done right away.'

When Jeremy leaves, he leans forward, and says to a blushing Aaron, 'I hope it's ok, I can always ask him to move everything back if you want.'

Aaron shakes his head, smiles and says, 'no, it's more than ok, but are you sure though?

Robert smiles, 'yes I'm sure' and kisses Aaron.

While they eat breakfast Aaron asks Robert 'what are you doing today?' 

Robert replies, 'well when we finish breakfast I want to go see the horses, especially to see how Florian is doing, then I need to go to the office and make some calls, afterwards we will have some lunch, but at the moment there are no plans for afternoon.'

Aaron then asks, 'oh you have a office, is it far from here?

Robert smiles and says, 'no, it's on the estate, I'll take you with me if you like, to show you'

Aaron smiles and nods.

They finish their breakfast, stand up and Robert takes Aaron's hand, they then thank Amelia for the breakfast and leave the kitchen to go to the stables. The greet Luke, who doesn't even look twice that they are holding hands as they walk to see Florian. They are happy that he is back to his regular self. After spending sometime with him, they spend some time with other horses as well. The shire horses seem very happy to see them and promise they will ride again soon.

As they are leaving the stables Robert stops Aaron and turn to him and grabs his face kissing him deep, moving his arms around Aaron, moaning at feeling Aaron's toungue in his mouth. They break to take a breath and Aaron asks blushing 'what was that for?'

Robert smiles at seeing the blush and replies, 'do I need a reason?, I love your lips, I love kissing you and was missing them already, so I had to do something to keep me satisfied for now.'

Aaron laughs, 'oh my god, you're insatiable, I love it,'

Roberts gives Aarona peck on his lips and says 'good'

While they walk to the office Robert tells him that it's a small office, has twenty people that work there, that a few came from the U.S. Aaron is suprised that he has so many people that work for him and that is not even counting the people that work for the estate.

They walk through the door, Robert greets then introduces Aaron to everyone the meet on their way to his office. As soon as they enter Robert's office a woman who he introduces as Jane, his P.A, comes in and and gives Robert a few documents for him to sign and some files he had asked for before he went to Hotten. As Jane leaves a man walks in and Robert introduces him as Nick, another P.A who, is from the U.S. and asks them if they want anything to drink, Robert asks for a coffee and Aaron a tea.

The phone rings and Robert takes the call and groans when he find out who it's from but answers 'Bonjour Monsieur Dubois' oui...', Aaron listens with fascination as he hear Robert speaking french. When he ends the call, he looks at Aaron and finds him looking back at him smiling so he asks 'why are you smiling?'   
Aaron blushes and says 'you speak french, you sound very sexy,' and bites his lip.

Robert get out of his chair and walk over to Aaron, leans down and says, 'you're very sexy' and kisses him making Aaron moan and Robert smile.

They stay in the office for another hour, until Robert takes his hand and says, 'lets go have some lunch'. As they leave the office he asks Aaron, 'what do you want to eat, do you want to eat out or do you want to eat at home?'

Aaron's eyes widen a little at what he just heard, but says to Robert, 'you decide,'. Robert nods and Aaron starts to think, _he said home, was he meaning his home, or our home, no, no, he meant his home...,_ he snaps out of his thoughts as Robert stops to hold him just outside the entrance to the company, to kiss deep making him blush at just how much Robert needs to kiss all the time.

After a few minutes they start to walk back to the house maybe for lunch or to go out, Robert holding Aaron into his side with his arm and with hand caressing Aaron's arse.


	15. Chapter 15

They enter the house and walk to the kitchen, where Robert asks Aaron if he wants anything to drink, and Aaron replies no, that he's good, Robert nods and gives him a kiss, and turns to go to the fridge. Aaron is looking around for Amelia but she seems to be no where and when he looks back at Robert he sees that he has put various ingredients on the counter so Aaron asks 'what are you doing?'

Robert looks up at him and replies 'I'm going to make us lunch.'

Aaron smiles and says, 'really?, do you need any help with anything, I'm not very good at cooking but I can cut and chop things'

Robert smiles, 'thank you for your offer, I've everything in hand, but I'll make you a deal, we'll cook together on another day, yeah?'

Aaron blushes at the fact that Robert wants to cook lunch for him, and says, 'yeah, sounds good'

Robert starts to cut, chop and slice ingredients, mixing and a stiring all the while looking at Aaron as if to make sure he is there. It smells divine, and Aaron can't keep his eyes of him, watching him move around the kitchen like a professional. 

When the food is done, Robert sets the table, walks up to Aaron gives him a kiss and takes his hand to guide him to his seat. They sit next to each other like they did for breakfast. They eat mostly in silence enjoying each other company.

When they have finished lunch Aaron turns to Robert and says 'thank you for lunch, it was really good,' and he leans into Robert to kiss him.

They are interrupted by Jeremy, walking in the kitchen finding Robert leaning against the kitchen island with his legs spread apart and Aaron standing between them hugging him. Jeremy clears his throat to make himself known, to which they both turn to look at him, making Aaron want to move but Robert keeps holding in his arms not moving a muscle as he asks, 'yes Jeremy, what is it?.'

'Excuse me Sir, but I have some new information about Mr Dingle's situation.' says Jeremy. 

When he says that Robert releases Aaron from his arms but holds his hand as they turn and Robert asks what is the new information.

Jeremy says, 'as you requested I phoned Mike for assistance and he has found out some new things,' then he turn to Aaron and says 'he informed me this morning that Ms Dingle, had broken into your flat and removed everything and took it with her when she left, when the neighbours asked what she was doing she said, that you were moving in with here, so she was moving all your belongings to the pub.'

Robert can feel that Aaron is tense, that he is holding his hand tighter so when he looks at him, his face is red, and he has tears forming in his eyes. Robert doesn't like that Aaron is being made angry and upset. He turns back to Jeremy and asks, 'what else?'

Jeremy nods and says, 'Mike has intercepted some phone calls between Ms Dingle and Mrs Katie Sugden, where Ms Dingle asks for information about Mr Dingle, where he was all weekend, if she knows if he is seeing someone and who it is so she can interfere and break up whatever is going on. She also asks if Mr Dingle might have any new contacts for work so she can make them go away and she tells Mrs Sugden that she needs to cut his salary, and whatever is cut to go to her.'  
Aaron is now crying, so Robert lets go of his hand and holds him tight with his arm around his shoulders and kisses Aaron on the forehead. He turns to Jeremy and says, 'ok, um let me talk with Aaron, and see what we are going to do to help him, keep in touch with Mike just in case there's anything new. Thank you Jeremy that will be all for now.'

Jeremy nods and leaves an emotional, angry Aaron being hugged by Robert. 

Robert says to Aaron while holding him, 'lets go for a walk, so we can talk about what I can do to help you. I have some ideas that I hope you like, because I don't like seeing you like this.'

Aaron nods with his head pressed into Robert chest and says ,'ok'

As they leave the house Robert takes Aaron hand in his, intertwining their fingers and they start walking in the manicured gardens. Robert then asks him, 'how important is it for you to live in Hotten or near it?'

Aaron looks at Robert and says, 'not important at all, I've been trying to move away for a long time now, I don't want to stay there anymore. Although I'm not sure where to go now, all the contacts I had are no good anymore,'

Robert stops Aaron and says, 'you don't have to go anywhere, stay here, with me, if you like.'

Aaron blushs and says, 'but what will I do for work I have no contacts down here, and I can't live here like I'm on a permanent holiday, I need to find something to do... but are you sure you want me here, won't I just be in the way?'

Robert moves closer to Aaron gives him a kiss on his lips and says, 'Aaron, I'm sure, I want you here, I love seeing you here, makes me happy and I hope you are happy here too, I want you to be happy and feel loved. As for work I have some ideas.'

They start walking again and Aaron asks, 'so what are your Ideas?'

Robert smiles and says, 'well you have options, you can open your own business for the work you do with horses, which you can work with horses on the estate to begin with, and I will introduce you to more people, that you can choose to work with if you want. If you don't want to work with horses anymore, that's fine too, you can take your time to find something else.'

Aaron then says, 'but I don't know anything about opening or running a business and I don't have the kind of money to do any of it.'

Robert says, 'that not a problem, you have me for guidance when and if you need it for the business and and you can have someone from my office work for you or just hire who you think is the best for what you need, and as for money, that is not a problem, either, I'll invest in your business, and it will be the best investment ever because I trust you and have faith in you. So what do you think, are these ideas any good for you?'

Aaron stops walking looks at Robert with tears in eyes and starts to cry. Robert now thinks he said something wrong and is starting to panic, 'Aaron what is it? Did I say something wrong?, Oh god, I did, didn't I, just forget the ideas, they are terrible ideas, we can think of something else... please don't cry, you're breaking my heart here.' 

Aaron looks into Robert's eyes and and says, 'I don't understand why you want to help me the way you do, and I'm not crying because you said anything wrong, I'm crying because I'm overwelmed. We met a few days ago, and you have opened your home to me, treated like no one ever has before, and now you want to help me, so yes I'm crying and it's your fault, but they are tears of happiness. So stop panicking, you havn't done or said anything wrong ok.'

Robert crushes Aaron with a hug and says 'thank god!,'

Aaron smiles and says, 'idiot'. He looks at Robert and kisses him, as he leans back he sees Robert is smiling looking back which makes him blush.

Robert then says, 'how about we go have something to drink and make some plans, what do you think?'

Aaron nods and says, 'yeah, plans, good idea.'

They turn back to the house, holding each other walking side by side, when Robert stop and says, 'Aaron, you havn't said if you are going to live here with me or not.'

Aaron smiles, 'I'll stay here with you if you're sure you want me to.'

Robert grins and says, 'I want you to stay forever.' and kisses him with as much love he can put into the kiss.

Aaron is blushing when Robert lets go of his face, and they start to walk again, a big smile appearing on his face.

They walk into the house and Robert guides them to the games room, he asks Aaron what he wants to drink, they both decide to have a beer as they sit on the stools at the bar.

Robert, asks 'do you have anything important thay you may need, that was taken from your flat,?

Aaron, look at him and answers, 'um, if you mean like sentimental things, um, no, not really.'

Robert nods, 'ok, what about important documents,?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no not really, all my school stuff like certificates and diplomas I left at Paddy's, cause I didn't need them at the time.'

Robert look at Aaron with a curious look and asks, 'Paddy?'

Aaron smiles and says, 'yeah, Paddy Kirk the vet in Emmerdale, maybe you remember him, he lived there when you were still there.'

Robert thinks, 'yeah I remember him, he was always nice to me, sometimes he would let me go the see the animals, but why does he have you things?.

Aaron answers, 'oh I lived with till I was 18, and he was the one who always went to my parent teacher meetings.'

Robert is silent looking confused, unsure if he should ask what is the story with Aaron and his family, and as he is trying to think how to to ask without making Aaron upest again, his thoughts are interrupted by feeling Aaron's hand slideing up his thigh. 

He looks at Aaron who speaks, 'you're very quiet, are you thinking why I was living with Paddy.'

Robert nods his head placing his hand over Aaron's but says, 'but I don't want to see you upset again, if you don't feel like telling me anything, then don't, it's ok'

Aaron smile and says, 'no, I want to, I want you to know my story,'


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron takes a deep breathe and says, 'I don't ever remember living in a loving home as a child, Gordon, my biological father, was a drunk, never knew him any other way. A cold man, unloving, didn't want me. 

My mother, never loved me either, I was an unwanted child from day one. They fought all the time, many times I was the excuse. I was always blamed for anything that went wrong.

I was 9 years old when one of those fights turned violent and he hit her, I tried to stop it, but he turned on me, and she didn't do anything to help me so he hit me, well punched me. 

After the fight, Gordon, left to go by more alcohol, and she turned to me and said that I must pack a bag with my things cause we were leaving, I thought that maybe she was taking me away to take care of me, but I was wrong because then she said to me 'I need to take you with me so the family can see you have been hit or they won't let me stay and I'm not sleeping on the street, so at least you can be useful, for something', I wasn't that surprised really, she never said a kind word to me in all these years.

So we left and went to Emmerdale to Uncle Zach and Aunt Lisa's farm. They were poor, with a house full of people already living there, so when they saw us standing at the door, they were not happy. But as my mother had said they let us stay because they saw I had a black eye and I was just a child. She stayed 2 days and then vanished leaving me behind, I don't know where or why but she left me in an over crowded house, with people that had no time for me.

On the first day I tried talking to some of them, they were family and I thought maybe they would be nicer to me than my parents. Zach and Lisa had their own problems with a sick baby to look after, my uncle Cain ignored me completey, bumping into me and shoving aside when he walked past me and the rest didn't pay any attention.

So I kept quiet, to myself in a corner if I could, trying not to be in the way but I was still a mouth that had to be fed and looked after so on the third day after my mother left, they told me to pack my things, and I thought that I was going to be kicked out at the age of 9, but they took me to a house with a big red door, I didn't know it at the time, but it was the best thing they did for me.

When Paddy opened the and us standing there, he was shocked and almost fightened but when they asked if I could stay with him, he said no, so they made up a story, worse than my own, and he looked at my bruised face and took pity on me and let me stay. 

I was very quiet in the begining, sitting still in one place for hours sometimes, cause I didn't want to get kicked out again. He saw I was scared and so he slowly got me to relax a little when he took me to look at the animals in the vet's surgery. He would talk to me, ask me what I wanted to eat and how I was feeling, and I felt safe for the first time I could remember, someone showed that they cared, someone treated me like a person.

He took me to school every morning and started reading to me at night, helped me with my homework and went to meeting's at school. If I ever felt sick in school or needed help with school work, they would phone him and no one else.

He showed that he cared for me, still does to this day, A stranger,who made sure I felt safe and loved, who became my father by choice.' 

Aaron stops for a second, wipe a tear falling down his face. He and looks at Robert, whose eyes are filled with tears, and leans in to Robert kissing him gently.

Robert then says with a voice full of emotion, 'I want to meet your dad, Paddy, I want to hug him and say thank you to him, please, we must invite him out or something soon, yeah?' as tears fall down his face.

Aaron smiles a little shocked at how emotional Robert is and leans in, wipes the tears from and kisses each cheek that are still wet.

They both take a sip of beer, and Aaron continues, 'So, um...oh yeah, for the first two years everything was great, until my mother, appeared back in Emmerdale.For the first week she was back, she never looked for me, to see where I was or how I was, but then she came knocking on the door, acting like the mother of the year, but Paddy was having none of it, and when she told him to pay her for having me stay with him, he kicked her out and threatened to call the police. She didn't come back again that time.

Paddy and I have always had a very honest open relationship, so when I was 12 I told him that I thought I might like boys, and he said that that was fine as long as I was happy, a year later I came out to him and he wanted to throw me a party and I told him I would die first, so he tried to bake me a rainbow cake, nearly burned the house down. When I walked into the house, I found him covered in different colours of the gay pride flag, and the bin filled with I don't know how many attempts of burnt cake, but I did have something like a rainbow cake in the end and a bear hug from him.

I used to help Paddy with the animals, and loved going on call outs with him cause many times we would see horses, which he was not a fan of but I loved it. I did that until I left the village.

After I turned 15 Paddy came home after being in the pub and told me my mother had bought half of the pub. When I asked him how was she able to do that, he told me it was an inheritance from , her first husband, and that is how I found out my father had died. I was 11 when he died while driving drunk at full speed into a tree. No one in my family ever came to tell me about Gordon, or even see if I ever needed anything. 

I was 16 when I brought a boy home, Paddy nearly had a heart attack thinking I was already having sex, but I wasn't he was just a crush. What I didn't know was that the boy was going to meet his dad at the pub, where my mother over heard them talking about me and that's how she found out I was gay.

She came banging on the door like it was the end of the world screaming our names, when Paddy finally open the door, she barged in, screaming at him. I was sitting at the kitchen table, doing my homework which I had to stop because of her. She then turned to me, pointing her finger, saying that I needed to stop sleeping around with boys like whore. Paddy grabbed her and pushed her out the door before she said anything else.

I was 18 when I met Jackson, My first boyfriend, he was in the closet, scared he would be found out by anyone, I liked him though, but the sex was boring, I know that now' at that he looks at Robert and smiles, and Robert leans in for a kiss, 'It didn't last long, 4 months, he ran when my mother found out and threatend to out him to his family if he came anywhere near me again.

After that I left the village, moved to Hotten with Paddy's help, went to school to attend specific courses about horses and had a part time job at a coffee shop, where I met Ed. A horrible boyfriend and person, too. He didn't like having sex, not with me, and everytime we kissed he always wiped his mouth after, but I felt lonely so I chose to ignore those things in the begining, We starting fighting, not physical, but they became more frequent. He would go days without showing his face and when he did we only fought. That carried on until, he punched me, calling me a faggot, well and other things between each punch, but before he left, he told he was straight and was being paid by my mother, to be bad to me, to be violent once in a while because I needed to pay. Until this day I don't know what he meant by that I needed to pay, for what exactly, she abandoned me at 9 years old and kept trying to make my life a misery, so I don't get it. I never saw him again.

It was a few months after that had happened when Katie knocked on my door and offered me a job, I was reluctant, but the money was a little better than the coffee shop and most importantly I could work with horses, so I accepted and I now wish I had not.

Then on one morning I make a phone call that in the end makes me meet the man of my dreams, he's fucking gorgeous, likes to make me blush, the sex, oh god the sex, is unbelievable, but most importantly, makes me feel safe, wanted and loved and for that I love him very much,'  
Robert stands up, holds Aaron's face in his hands, looking into his blue eyes brushes his lips against his and says, 'I love you more,' and gives Aaron a kiss as if his life depends on it. 

Robert then leans back a little dizzy from the intensity of the kiss, as he gets his breathing under control, he says, 'I a question, and you can no if you want. I want us to get tested. I want to feel all of you when I'm in you and you're in me. I havn't had one done in over four years and even though me and Peter always used a condom, we got tested, but I havn't thought about it since him until now, what do you think, is it something you would be interested in doing.?' Robert looks at

Aaron for an answer wondering if it was the right time to ask or if he is even wants anything he's talking about, but he doesn't get an answer as Aaron lunges forward grabbing him and kissing hard, making him moan.

They are kissing each other lost in there own bubble when Jeremy walks in the games room and tries to get their attention discretely, but as he is unsuccessful he raises his voice, 'Mr Harker!,'

They finally stop and turn to see who is calling them, Aaron blushing and Robert annoyed at being interrupted. 'Yes Jeremy, what is it?'

Jeremy back to his noraml self, says, 'I have some news that Mike just gave me that you might want to now'

At that Robert nods to indicate for him to go on.

'Mike has just informed me that Ms Dingle has just hired a private investigator to look for Mr Dingle, as he didn't go to work today and no one knows where he is which apparently she has been trying to do all afternoon. At the moment her main target seems to be a MR Patrick Kirk.'

Aaron starts to panic, thinking that maybe Paddy will be hurt, by someone of his crazy family. Robert senses it and says to him, 'when was the last time you spoke to your dad?'

Aaron looks at him, 'um, a few days, I sent him a message yesterday, saying that I was well and not to worry, that was it,'

'Right, do you have your phone with you? Robert asks 

Aaron shakes his head and says 'no, it's in the room.'

Robert turns to Jeremy, ' can you get it, please'

Jeremy leaves immediately to get Aaron phone. Robert turns to Aaron and says, 'hey, don't panic, we don't know anything yet, and what happens we will deal with it ok.'

Jeremy walks back into the games room with Aarons phone and hands it to him and waits to see if anything else is needed.

Aaron turns his phone on and sees that he has hundreds of messages, most from his mother and Katie. The ones from his mother Aaron deletes after reading the first one filled with insults and threats, from Katie he gets threats of being fired. There's one from Paddy and it says, 'I'm glad you are well and very glad you are happy, that makes me happy. If you need anything you know where I am, Paddy'

Robert has seen everything that Aaron has seen and asks him do you have a number for the surgery, Aaron nods and gives him the number. He then turns toJeremy and tells him what to do. Aaron is a confused why Jeremy is phoning and not him so Robert explains, that if is mother or Katie answer the phone for some reason they won't recognise Jeremy's voice.

Jeremy phones the surgery 'yes good afternoon may I speak to Mr Kirk please?'

The person that answers is Pearl who works in the vet surgery ,'oh dear, Mr Kirk is in hospital at the moment, and I don't know how....'

Jeremy abruptly interrupts Pearl with a thank you and ends the call. He then turns to Aaron, who has a worried look and says, 'Mr Kirk is in hospital.'

Aaron starts crying in Robert arms. and while holding him he tells Jeremy, 'call for a helicopter and tell them to land in the South Garden then find out which hospital he is in and call Mike to send two men to guard Mr Kirks room, phone the hospital and inform them what is going on and move him to a private room with no access to any visitors, and tell them we are on our way.'

Aaron who has stopped crying midway Robert intructions to Jeremy, is looking a little stunned at him for all the orders he has given and he says, 'Robert, you don't have to do that, I'll go by train, you have things here to take care of'

Robert holds Aaron face saying, 'not in a million years am I staying here when you need me, no way. You're not alone anymore, you have me so let me help in anyway I can, ok' 

Aaron nods his head in silence when Robert speaks again, 'we need to get our passports,' Robert stands up from the stool takes Aarons hand in his as the walk up stairs. 

When they get down stairs Jeremy informs them that the helicopter is 5 minutes away. Robert gives him more intructions, first to find them accomodation in Hotten or in Leeds then to have more security on standby for them, as they don't what they are going to find and to stop the private investigator from doing anything.

Jeremy opens the door to the South Garden as he hears the helicopter approaching the house. Robert and Aaron walk out holding each other's hands. Aaron worried how Paddy is. Robert worried for Aaron, what they might find and who they will encounter. Also thinks about the fact that this will be he's second trip to Yorkshire in space of 4 days after so many years away.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron takes a deep breathe and says, 'I don't ever remember living in a loving home as a child, Gordon, my biological father, was a drunk, never knew him any other way. A cold man, unloving, didn't want me.

My mother, never loved me either, I was an unwanted child from day one. They fought all the time, many times I was the excuse. I was always blamed for anything that went wrong.

I was 9 years old when one of those fights turned violent and he hit her, I tried to stop it, but he turned on me, and she didn't do anything to help me so he hit me, well punched me.

After the fight, Gordon, left to go by more alcohol, and she turned to me and said that I must pack a bag with my things cause we were leaving, I thought that maybe she was taking me away to take care of me, but I was wrong because then she said to me 'I need to take you with me so the family can see you have been hit or they won't let me stay and I'm not sleeping on the street, so at least you can be useful, for something', I wasn't that surprised really, she never said a kind word to me in all these years.

So we left and went to Emmerdale to Uncle Zach and Aunt Lisa's farm. They were poor, with a house full of people already living there, so when they saw us standing at the door, they were not happy. But as my mother had said they let us stay because they saw I had a black eye and I was just a child. She stayed 2 days and then vanished leaving me behind, I don't know where or why but she left me in an over crowded house, with people that had no time for me.

On the first day I tried talking to some of them, they were family and I thought maybe they would be nicer to me than my parents. Zach and Lisa had their own problems with a sick baby to look after, my uncle Cain ignored me completey, bumping into me and shoving aside when he walked past me and the rest didn't pay any attention.

So I kept quiet, to myself in a corner if I could, trying not to be in the way but I was still a mouth that had to be fed and looked after so on the third day after my mother left, they told me to pack my things, and I thought that I was going to be kicked out at the age of 9, but they took me to a house with a big red door, I didn't know it at the time, but it was the best thing they did for me.

When Paddy opened the and us standing there, he was shocked and almost fightened but when they asked if I could stay with him, he said no, so they made up a story, worse than my own, and he looked at my bruised face and took pity on me and let me stay.

I was very quiet in the begining, sitting still in one place for hours sometimes, cause I didn't want to get kicked out again. He saw I was scared and so he slowly got me to relax a little when he took me to look at the animals in the vet's surgery. He would talk to me, ask me what I wanted to eat and how I was feeling, and I felt safe for the first time I could remember, someone showed that they cared, someone treated me like a person.

He took me to school every morning and started reading to me at night, helped me with my homework and went to meeting's at school. If I ever felt sick in school or needed help with school work, they would phone him and no one else.

He showed that he cared for me, still does to this day, A stranger,who made sure I felt safe and loved, who became my father by choice.'

Aaron stops for a second, wipe a tear falling down his face. He and looks at Robert, whose eyes are filled with tears, and leans in to Robert kissing him gently.

Robert then says with a voice full of emotion, 'I want to meet your dad, Paddy, I want to hug him and say thank you to him, please, we must invite him out or something soon, yeah?' as tears fall down his face.

Aaron smiles a little shocked at how emotional Robert is and leans in, wipes the tears from and kisses each cheek that are still wet.

They both take a sip of beer, and Aaron continues, 'So, um...oh yeah, for the first two years everything was great, until my mother, appeared back in Emmerdale. For the first week she was back, she never looked for me, to see where I was or how I was, but then she came knocking on the door, acting like the mother of the year, but Paddy was having none of it, and when she told him to pay her for having me stay with him, he kicked her out and threatened to call the police. She didn't come back again that time.

Paddy and I always had a very honest open relationship, so when I was 12 I told him that I thought I might like boys, and he said that that was fine as long as I was happy, a year later I came out to him and he wanted to throw me a party and I told him I would die first, so he tried to bake me a rainbow cake, nearly burned the house down. When I walked into the house, I found him covered in different colours of the gay pride flag, and the bin filled with I don't know how many attempts of burnt cake, but I did have something like a rainbow cake in the end and a bear hug from him.

I used to help Paddy with the animals, and loved going on call outs with him cause many times we would see horses, which he was not a fan of but I loved it. I did that until I left the village.

After I turned 15 Paddy came home after being in the pub and told me my mother had bought half of the pub. When I asked him how was she able to do that, he told me it was an inheritance from , her first husband, and that is how I found out my father had died. I was 11 when he died while driving drunk at full speed into a tree.

Noone in my family ever came to tell me about Gordon, or even see if I ever needed anything.

I was 16 when I brought a boy home, Paddy nearly had a heart attack thinking I was already having sex, but I wasn't he was just a crush. What I didn't know was that the boy was going to meet his dad at the pub, where my mother over heard them talking about me and that's how she found out I was gay.  
She came banging on the door like it was the end of the world screaming our names, when Paddy finally open the door, she barged in, screaming at him. I was sitting at the kitchen table, doing my homework which I had to stop because of her. She then turned to me, pointing her finger, saying that I needed to stop sleeping around with boys like whore. Paddy grabbed her and pushed her out the door before she said anything else.

I was 18 when I met Jackson, My first boyfriend, he was in the closet, scared he would be found out by anyone, I liked him though, but the sex was boring, I know that now' at that he looks at Robert and smiles, and Robert leans in for a kiss, 'It didn't last long, 4 months, he ran when my mother found out and threatend to out him to his family if he came anywhere near me again.

After that I left the village, moved to Hotten with Paddy's help, went to school to attend specific courses about horses and had a part time job at a coffee shop, where I met Ed. A horrible boyfriend and person, too. He didn't like having sex, not with me, and everytime we kissed he always wiped his mouth after, but I felt lonely so I chose to ignore those things in the begining, We starting fighting, not physical, but they became more frequent. He would go days without showing his face and when he did we only fought. That carried on until, he punched me, calling me a faggot, well and other things between each punch, but before he left, he told he was straight and was being paid by my mother, to be bad to me, to be violent once in a while because I needed to pay. Until this day I don't know what he meant by that I needed to pay, for what exactly, she abandoned me at 9 years old and kept trying to make my life a misery, so I don't get it. I never saw him again.

It was a few months after that had happened when Katie knocked on my door and offered me a job, I was reluctant, but the money was a little better than the coffee shop and most importantly I could work with horses, so I accepted and I now wish I had not.

Then on one morning I make a phone call that in the end makes me meet the man of my dreams, he's fucking gorgeous, who likes to make me blush, the sex, oh god the sex, is unbelievable, but most importantly, makes me feel safe, wanted and loved and for that I love him very much,'


	18. Chapter 18

During the flight to Leeds, the only way that Aaron has been able to keep himself calm is by holding onto Robert and feeling his body being embraced by Robert's arms. Robert keeps whispering words of comfort to him, kissing him on his temple every few minutes.

The flight takes 1h20, even though it feels like an eternity, they soon land and find a car waiting for them as Robert had asked. The drive to the hospital is not long as Paddy is in Hotten General Hospital. 

When they arrive at the hospital they are met by one of the security guards, who is a big man, sent by Mike at the entrance of the hospital. He informs Robert and Aaron that Paddy is in a private room as was requested. As they walk into the hospital the guard takes them to the floor where Paddy's room is. They find that before they enter the ward, they need to identify themselves at the nurses station, where they are told that the doctor would like to speak with Aaron. When they enter the ward it's very quiet which Robert finds a bit unsettling but decides not to say anything as Aaron is nervous enough. They are walking towards a room that has a guard, who is just as big as the first one, standing outside. 

They walk into the room and find Paddy as if he is sleeping covered in tubes and wires linkd to different machines. Aaron goes to stand next to him and gasps as he is bruised from what seems like a beating, while Robert stands next to Aaron, with his hand caressing his back. After a few minutes a doctor walks into the room and tells them that he is Paddy's doctor. 

Aaron asks, 'why did you want to see me.?

'I wanted to speak with you as you are Mr Kirk only next to kin, and wanted to inform you of what his condition is.' the doctor answers

'Oh, ok, so how is he then, is he asleep?' asks Aaron while taking Robert's hand.

'Mr Kirk is in a coma now. Mr Kirk was brought in unconscious, bleeding from his nose, he has some bruising on his torso as well but no broken bones. Mr Kirk was taken for an MRI when he arrived, and we found that he has a concussion, probably from a blow to the head. He is not critical and will recover fully from his injuries. Do you have any questions.?, asks the doctor.

Robert then asks, 'do you know how long he will be in the coma and how long his recovery will be?'

'I cannot tell how long he will be in a coma, as it was not induced by the hospital, so he will wake up when his body decides to, as for the recovery, that depends on how Mr Kirk is when he wakes up and only then are we able to tell you.' the doctor replies.

'Do you know who found him and how he was found?', Robert asks 

The doctor says, 'I do not have that information for you but maybe one of you security guards will be able to tell you as there were a lot of people down stairs when they arrived and before Mr Kirk was transfered up to this ward.'

Robert nods, and says 'thank you doctor'

'If you need anything just ask a nurse at the nurses station to page me,' the doctor says and leaves the room.

Robert turns to Aaron who has tears streaming down his face, holds him and says 'he will be ok, his body is healing and he will wake up soon.' and kisses Aaron's temple.

They stand there for a while until, Robert asks him if he wants anything to drink. Aaron nods and asks for a tea. Robert smiles gives him a kiss before walking out the room.

When he closes the door to the room, he signals the guards to move away from the door so he can ask them some questions.

'What did you find here when you arrived,?' asks Robert.

One of the guards asnwers, 'when we got here, we went to identify ourselves at the reception desk and ask where Mr Kirk was, and as we approached the room, we found a few people standing infront of the room, and one person was trying to enter but there was a nurse stopping her.'

'Her? do you know who that was and why she was trying to get in the room? asks Robert with a frown.

'We don't know her name, as she wouldn't say, first she said she was Mr Kirk's wife, demanding to see him and that she was the one that should be making decisions in relation to his care, then she said that she was his next of kin, but when the nurse wouldn't budge she threatened the nurse so we stood in and she stepped back, but when she saw that after a while she wasn't going to be able to get in the room or get information from the medical staff she gave up and left.' answered the guard

'Ok, anything else?' asked Robert

'Well there was a Lady that came up to us afterwards and asked how Mr Kirk was doing, but we told her we could not answer, she said she would wait in the waiting room down stairs. She then introduced herself as Pearl Ladderbanks and left.' says the guard.

Robert nods and walks back into the room and up to Aaron and puts his hand on his shoulder and asks softly, 'do you know a Pearl Ladderbanks?'

Aaron nods and says, 'yeah she works for Paddy at the vets, why?'

'I was told that she might be here in the waiting room, to see if how Paddy is. Is she someone you trust?' asks Robert

Aaron asnwers, 'I've known her since I moved in with Paddy, she's nice, not a pushover though but harmless really, why do you ask?

Robert says, 'I can go see if she is still here, she said she was going to wait until she knew if Paddy was ok. What do I do if she is here and asks if she can see Paddy?'

'Um, you can bring her up if she wants, she's known Paddy for years' answers Aaron.

Robert nods says ok and leans down to give Aaron a kiss before he turns and leaves the room. He stops outside the room and asks a guard to go with him to identify Pearl as Robert doesn't remember her from his childhood.

Robert and the guard walk into the waiting room where the guard looks for Pearl, and as soon as he sees her he points her out. Robert walks up to her and asks, 'are you Pearl Ladderbanks?'

She looks up to him and says, 'yes I am, are you here to tell me about Paddy?'

Robert nods and says, 'yes, I'm Robert, would you like to go have some tea?'

Pearl says, 'but what about Paddy?'

Robert answers, 'I'll tell you what I know, how about that tea?'

Pearl stands up and walks out the waiting room with Robert and they go to the cafetaria. They order theirs teas and find a table. Robert after taking a sip of his tea as Pearl is watching him anxious to find out about Paddy, says, 'Paddy is in a coma, he has a concussion and some bruising on his body and face. They said that he will have a full recovery but he just needs to wake up from the coma first so they check how he is because of the concussion. Do you know what happened?'

Pearl looks at Robert curiously and asks, 'who are you exactly, and how do you know all that information when no one else was able to get a peep out of the medical staff?'

Robert smiles, 'I'm here with Aaron, thats how I know what I just told you.'

Pearl nods at hearing Aaron's name and says, 'that poor boy must be beside himself, he would have been worse if he had found Paddy like I did, I mean he was on the floor in the kitchen bleeding so I called the ambulance right away. It was that awful woman, she must have done it, she's been harassing Paddy for days now, trying to get information on Aaron, but he wouldn't give her the time of day, never has really, so when I heard her screaming from the kitchen, I finished the phone call I was on with a customer, then went to see if everything was ok, only to find Paddy on the floor. I had to stay and close everything up while the ambulance brought Paddy here. When I got that woman was just causing trouble, threatening the nurses, when she left I went up to one of those big men and I asked about Paddy but they said they counldn't tell me anything, so I told them that I would wait and now here I am.' Pearl takes a sip of her tea and before Robert can say anything Pearl asks 'I don't know if it's possible, but do you think I could see Paddy, I'd also like to see Aaron, it's been such a long since he came to the village to visit. Do you think I can?'

Robert smiles and says, 'I can take you with me if you like, just need to get a tea for Aaron before we leave.'

Pearl smiles, nods and stands up, 'well, what are you waiting for, get Aaron his tea'

Robert gets the tea and they go up to Paddy's room. When they walk through the door Aaron turns to see who it is and smiles as Pearl walks in with Robert behind her with a tea for him. 

When Pearl reaches Aaron she asks, 'how is he doing?, I know what this lovely man told me but is there any change?'

Aaron shakes his head and says, 'no, no change, he just needs to wake up.'

Pearl then says, 'he will wake up and when he does I'll make him my special lemon drizzle cake.'

Aaron smiles as Pearl moves to the otherside of the bed. Robert approaches Aaron hands him his tea and leans down to give him a kiss.

Pearl who watches them says 'you make a very handsome couple, Paddy will be so happy.' She turns to Paddy and pats his hand gently and says, 'you wake soon, you hear.' She then turns to Robert and Aaron who are holding hands and says, 'I think I better go now, I've seen Paddy and I know that he is in good hands.'

Robert says that he will walk her out. As soon as they have left the room he asks Pearl not to tell anyone in the village that she saw Aaron with him in the hospital as they don't want for there to be any problems. She nods and says not worry, that she will keep quiet. When Pearl leaves Robert goes back into the room.

As soon as Robert walks back in the room Aaron stands up from the chair and walks up to Robert, and hugs him, needing to feel Robert hold him. He leans back to look at Robert and says 'thank you, I don't know what I would have done if were not here.'

Robert looks at him and says 'hey, you don't need to thank me, as I told you at home, I wouldn't let you come by yourself in a million years, I want to be here with you and help in anyway I can,' ok.

Aaron nods, smiles and leans in for a kiss, as he is about to kiss Robert, all the machines in the room start making a noise and the medical staff barge into the room telling them to leave as they start resuscitation manoeuvers on Paddy.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as they leave the room Aaron breaks down in Robert's arms who is holding as tight as he can. They are soon startled by the door of the room abruptly opening, the are nurses pushing the bed out of the room with speed as a doctor is on top of Paddy pumping his chest. Aaron wants to follow but the doors to the restricted area close preventing him from doing so. He turns around to Robert with a horrified look and says, 'what is happening?'

They wait and wait, Aaron stressing, pacing, Robert is trying to reassure him while stressing on the inside, hoping that Paddy will be ok, for Aaron's sake if nothing else. The door opens and their attention is diverted to the doctor coming in their direction. Aaron wants to ask questions but the doctor starts talking before he has a chance to.

The doctor tells them, 'Mr Kirk is in observation and will soon return to his room. We were able to ascertain that Mr Kirk had an allergic reaction to a medication he was given that made him go into cardiac arrest. All this information which was not in his medical file has now been added. He is now been given a different medication for the allergic reaction. His condition has not changed from before. Are their any questions you have that I may answer.?'

Both Robert and Aaron shake their heads and say no. When the doctor leaves Aaron turns to Robert and hugs him, happy that Paddy is still alive now just wanting him to wake up.

After waiting for 2 hours, the doors open with Paddy being brought back to his room. As soon as they are allowed Aaron and Robert go to see him. Aaron to make sure Paddy is still in one piece and Robert to make sure that Aaron stays in one.

As night falls a nurse tells them that visiting hours are ending and that they should be leaving soon. Aaron wants to protest and stay, but Robert tells him that he is no good to Paddy if he is falling apart from not sleeping. So after Aaron making the nurses write his number on a post-it and stick on the computer and promise to phone if anything happens, they walk out the doors leaving a security guard at Paddy's room making sure he is safe. 

While they are walking to the car, Robert has been holding Aaron by his side with his arm around his shoulders and Aaron with his arms around Robert's waist.

They reach the car and Robert opens the door for Aaron, and before he closes the door he leans into the car and gives him a kiss. He walks around the car and as soon as he is sitting in the car, he gets his phone and looks at his messages for the information about the accommodation that Robert had asked for.

He puts the coordiantes into the GPS and soon they start to drive back to Leeds as there is no place for them in Hotten. As soon as they leave the parking lot of the hospital Robert takes Aaron's hand and intertwines their fingers. Aaron leans his head on the seat and turns to watch Robert drive, something that he finds calms him and he is starting to love doing.

They reach their destination and Robert says, 'we're here'. 

Aaron turns to look at where they will be staying while Paddy is in hospital and turns back to Robert and says, 'really? Here?'

Robert nods and says, 'apparently, it's the information that Jeremy sent me where he booked a room for us. It says here The Dakota Deluxe Leeds. Come on lets go.' Robert gets out of the car, gives the keys to the valet and walk around to Aaron. As soon as he does he holds is hand and they walk into the hotel.

When they reach the reception desk Robert asks for their room and gives name, they give the key and tell him it's the Grand Deluxe Suite. When they reach the room Robert opens the door, they walk in and Aaron turns to him and says 'Robert it's too much...'

'Aaron, I didn't pick this place, even though it looks like a place I would choose, but it's not too much. It looks good and I want to give you the best. We'll stay here until Paddy is released from hospital. Then we'll see what do next ok. Why don't we have a shower, something to eat and then some sleep, it's been a long day.'

Aaron looks around him, his head is a bit all over the place and is Robert making sure he is taken care of. He looks at Robert, leans in for a kiss then says 'ok, I trust you. So shower it is then,' and as he is leaving the room to go have a shower he pulls Robert with him into the bathroom.

Robert stands infront of Aaron and start to undress him, slowly taking each piece of clothing from his body, then he guides Aaron to the shower and turns to undress himself as fast as he can. When he walks into the shower he looks at Aaron who is just standing with his back to the door under the waterfall of water casacading over him, Robert reaches for the soap and starts washing Aaron's back with circular movements. After a few seconds Aaron turns around to face Robert with red eyes as he is crying and hugs him. Robert hugs him back placing a kiss on his forehead holding until he is ready to let Robert continue to wash him. When

Aaron eventually loosens his hold he looks into Robert eyes and gives him a kiss on the lips. Robert washes the rest of Aaron's body, and lets Aaron wash his as he wants to do the same for Robert. They finish the shower and leave, Robert picks up a towel and gently wipes Aaron's body dry, then dries himself, he then gets a robe and raps Aaron in it, when he ties it he gives him a kiss, then gets one for himself.

Robert asks, 'what do you want to eat?'

'Um, something simple', Aaron replies.

So Robert phones to order room service and asks for 2 Hamburgers Deluxe, 1 Chocolate Fondant for two and 2 beers. After the food comes they sit to eat as close to each other as they can to eat. While they enjoy the hambugers Robert thinks of what Pearl told him but he decides to not to tell Aaron, as he is unsure of how much of it is true, so thinks that it's better to wait until Paddy wakes up and ask him directly what he knows and make what ever decisions need to be made after. 

Aaron notices Robert pensive and asks, 'what are you thinking about?'

Robert looks at him and says, 'I'm thinking about everything. Pearl was very sweet, wasn't she?'

Aaron smiles and nods, 'yeah, she was, normally is really.' After a few minute Aaron turns to Robert and says 'I've just remembered we were in such a rush that we didn't even bring any clothes or anything,'

Robert smiles and says, 'thats okay, since we can't go see Paddy until after lunch, we can go buy a few things that we need, what do you think?'

Aaron nods and says, 'ok, but nothing excessive, just essentials.'

'Just essentials, we can go after breakfast or is there anything you need to do first?' asks Robert.

Aaron shakes his head, and says, 'no.'

They finish their hamburgers and Robert, takes the plates and puts them on the cart and brings back the dessert. 'You got dessert too, really?' asks Aaron

'Yeah, it's for both of us, a chocolate fondant, with some ice cream. I ordered it because it's chocolate and I believe amongst other things that it's good for the soul and also because I wanted to try it,' Robert says with a smile.

Aaron says, 'ok, let's see if it's any good.'

Robert picks up a spoon, takes a bit and feed it to Aaron, who smiles at how loving and caring Robert has been with him all day so he leans into Robert and gives him a kiss.

They both like the fondant, Robert says he's going to ask Amelia to make it for them. When they have finished they sit on the sofa watching some t.v., with Aaron leaning into Robert, placing his head on Robert's chest, finding it soothing to hear his constant heart beat.

After an hour Aaron has fallen asleep on Robert, so he gently tries to move without waking him up, but he is unsuccessful as Aaron tightens his hold on Robert and mumbles, 'where are you going?'

Robert then whisperes, 'let's go to bed.'

Aaron mumbles again but Robert doesn't understand what he is saying, so he just keeps quiet and guides Aaron as they stand up from the sofa and slowly walk to the bed. When they reach Aaron's side, Robert unties his robe, and gently takes it off Aaron, biting his lip as he looks at Aaron's body while he removes the robe.

He then lays Aaron down and covers him. He walks around the bed to his side, unrobes himself and climbs into bed. He's barely even laid his head on the pillow and Aaron is already moving towards Robert, pulling him closer to him and holding onto him, doing all this as he sleeps. Robert smiles, leans down, gives him a kiss an says good night.

Aaron is the first to wake up in the morning, he realises he has his head on Robert chest and looks up to see if he is still asleep. Aaron watches him sleeping, admiring the man, until he starts to open his eyes and looks down to Aaron smiles and whispers 'morning beautiful'.

Aaron blushes and say 'morning' moving to give him a kiss.

Robert asks' did you sleep ok?

Aaron smiles and replies, 'yeah, I did, had the best pillow, didn't I.'

Robert smiles and says 'good, how about we go and have some breakfast.'

Aaron nods and says 'yeah, okay, are we having breakfast here?'

Robert answers, 'lets get dressed and we can find a coffee shop and have something before we go buy what we need,'

Aaron says ok, and starts to move to get out of bed when Robert pulls him back to give a kiss.

They then get up and get ready to leave the suite, when they are ready to leave Robert takes Aaron's hand in his as they walk out of the room and out of the the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

They find a coffee shop, while walking around the city center. So they go in and Robert orders an americano and a bacon sarnie for each. They eat their breakfast and are soon out of the coffee shop, looking for a clothes shop. Robert sees a store and askes Aaron if he knows it, he looks at the name, 'Flannels', and replies that he has never been there before, so he says they should check it out to see if it has any clothes that they ware looking for.

As soon as they walked in Robert noticed a few of the brands, this was a designer store, but he didn't say anything to Aaron cause he wanted to spoil him, without telling him, or at least he was going to try.

They go to the mens clothing and Robert turns to Aaron and asks, 'so what we need is a few t-shirts, underwear, socks, well we'll see if anything catches your eye.'

They walk around holding hands, which they have not stopped doing even when they get an odd look. Robert points to some pieces that he thinks are interesting.

Aaron is looking at some of the clothes starting to think they all look a expensive but does not say anything because he is not sure.  
Robert points to some t-shirts and asks Aaron if they look like something he would wear, he just nods as they walk up to them and Robert starts picking some out.

He asks Aaron if he wants with patterns or without, colours. Aaron likes everything he chooses, the t-shirts, even the ones with some crazy images, the hoodies, the jeans....Robert asks him to go pick some socks for them and while Aaron does that Robert picks a few more t-shirts that he had said he liked but didn't want to buy them cause they were only buying essentials. They then walk up to the till, when the first item is registered, Aaron's eyes widen in shock, that a t-shirt costs £400, but he keeps quiet, he will talk with Robert when they reach their room. He turns his head away, leaning against Robert, not wanting to see what eyerything else costs but he does hear the final price though, over £3.000, for a few t-shirts and a few other things.

Aaron is quiet all the way to the hotel, making Robert worried that he has done something. As soon as they walk through the door of the room, Robert places the bags on the bed and turns to Aaron who is turned away with his back to him and asks, 'Aaron?, What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?'

Aaron turns around and says 'I don't know what to say really, um, the things you bought are really expensive...

'Don't you like them?, I thought you liked the clothes, oh, no, um, don't you like anything?', Robert says starting to panic thinking he has made a mistake.

Aaron sees that he is starting to panic, walks up to Robert and holds him looking in his eyes and says 'the clothes are amazing from what I saw, but you are spending so much money, the helicopter, the hotel, now the clothes, I'm not used to it, no one has ever done anything like that for me and I can't buy things for you like that as much as I want to.' he ends starting to get emotional.

Robert holds his face in his hands looks into Aaron's tear filled blue eyes, leans in and kisses him, slowly, making him moan. He leans back, and says, 'I want to spoil you, I like giving you things, I didn't know that that store was filled with designer clothes, but I only bought what I thought you and I would like. I'm sorry I made you upset as I wanted to do the opposite. I'm not expecting you to buy me things, thats not why I do it for you. Everything I have done is because I love you, very much, and as insane it might seem, as we've only know each other a few days, I feel like I've known you my whole life, so please, don't be upset that I like giving you things, ok.'

Aaron hold onto Robert tightly, not know what to say, how to thank him. The only thing he can think of is to say, 'I love you very much too'

When they have recovered from their emotions Aaron leans back, looks at Robert, and kisses him. Robert then wipes the tears from Aaron's face and says, 'why don't we see what we bought, have a shower and order some lunch.'

Aaron smiles and nods his head, 'yeah, sounds good. So show what you bought.' says Aaron taking Robert's hand and guiding him to the bed where the bags were left. 

Robert shows him the clothes which all have the price tags still attached, so Aaron sees how expensive they all are, one of the two hoodies that was bought is nearly £600, which is more than Aaron was paid a month when he was still working for Katie. But he doesn't say anything to Robert. It's not important, what is important is that Robert loves him, and that, is something no one besides Paddy has ever said to him. He gives Robert a kiss and says 'thank you.' Robert want to protest, but Aaron gives him another kiss before he can, needing him to know he is grateful. 

They go shower together, just as the night before. As soon as they come out of the shower, theres a knock on the door, announcing room service. They have their lunch and after get dressed and ready to leave, Aaron is wearing all the new clothes Robert got him, and he feels amazing, so he turns to Robert and asks. 'so what do you think, do you like it?'

Robert looks at him, licks his lips and says, 'um, I... think I should have bought you a long coat, because you are too fucking sexy, someone might steal you away.'  
Aaron blushes, shakes his head and says, ' oh my god, you such an idiot, you said that just make me blush, and just so you know, no one can steal me from you cause I can't be anyone elses, I yours, just yours.'

Robert smiles and walks up to him and kisses him, when he leans back he says, 'what I said is true, you are so fucking sexy, I'm a very lucky man.' and he kisses Aaron again.

They leave the hotel and go to the hospital to see if Paddy, has woken up. When they reach the room they find two guards like the day before and enter the room. Paddy is still unconscious, but unknown to Robert and Aaron, he is no longer in a coma as he woke up during the morning. When Aaron sees that Paddy has not woken up he turns to Robert who hugs him and kisses him on the head, Robert then says, they need to talk to the docter and find out what is going on so he gives Aaron a kiss and leaves the room to ask for the doctor.

When Robert leaves the room the he goes to the nurses station and asks to speak to the doctor in charge of Paddy's care. While he waits he calls the one the guards and asks how eveything was during the night and the morning.

He tells Robert that the woman that caused trouble yesterday, came back this morning with police demanding information and to be able to go into Paddy's room. When the hospital staff told the police that this was the second day that she had been causing trouble, the police answered that she had the right to know as she had identified herself as Paddy's next of kin, when the nurse informed the police that that was a lie, that there is only one name as next of kin and it's not her, she launched herself at the nurse and tried to hit her. The police grabbed and took her away and while they were doing that she was screaming 'I have a right to know if he is in there with Paddy, you can't hide away forever, I'll find you.', then everything went back to noraml here.

Robert nods, and says thank you, starting to seriously worry for Aaron's safety. He takes his phone to make a call but before he can the doctor approaches him and asks to go into Paddy's room. 

They enter the room and Aaron stands up as soon as he sees the doctor. The doctor says that he has some good news, Paddy had woken up in the middle of the morning, and they did a few tests before he fell asleep, and what the tests revealed was that his brain does not seem to have been affected by the concussion or by the cardiac arrest the yesterday. They will have to do a few more tests when he wakes up again, but other than that everything seems to be okay. Aaron and Robert thank the doctor. 

As soon as he leaves they hug each other, Aaron smiling, relieved, that Paddy is ok and Robert, relieved that it is good news for Aaron, because something is seriously not right with his mother and he needs to find out before someone else gets hurt or worse killed. 

After a while Robert asks Aaron if he wants something to drink and he asks for a tea, Robert smiles and gives him a kiss and leaves to get the tea for Aaron.

When he leaves he phones Mike, 'Hello, Mike, I need you to find something out for me, I want to know why is Chastity Dingle so adament in having her son live with her that she is putting people in hospital. Has the guy she hired been taken care of.?'

Mike answers, 'that was easier than I thought, I know the guy, so I got him to back off, told him to tell her that Aaron has left the country and that the leads have gone cold. Is there anything else you need?'  
Robert replies, 'not at the moment, just keep me informed, thank you Mike.'

With that Robert goes to the cafetaria to get Aaron his tea. When he opens the door to Paddy's room, he is still asleep but Aaron looks at him and smiles. When he gives the tea to Aaron, he stands up and gives Robert a kiss and says thank you.

As Aaron is looking at Robert he does not see that Paddy has started waking up and opening his eyes, that he is watching Robert and Aaron, when they kiss again before Aaron sits back in the chair next to the bed.

When Aaron looks at Paddy, he sees his eyes open, he smiles and stands up, 'Paddy you're awake.'

Aaron and Paddy hear Robert say, 'I'll get the doctor' and he turns around and walks out the room.

Aaron then asks Paddy, 'how are you feeling?'

Paddy replies with a hoarse voice, 'um, sore, but ok, you ok?'

Aaron smiles, getting emotional at Paddy's concern when he's the one in a hospital bed,' yeah, I'm great, especially now you have woken up, gave me a scare you know, thought I had lost you.'

Paddy tries to reassure Aaron, 'hey, look, I'm here, talking to you, not going anywhere.'

Before Aaron can say anything the doctor walks in followed by Robert. Paddy looks at Robert who is smiling at him, trying to see if he knows him from somewhere, as there is something familiar about him, but can't put his finger on it. He watches as Aaron goes to stand next to him, and they hold hands. Aaron looks so happy, and he likes that.

The doctor does a few more tests and says he can leave in a few hours, as the only problem with him is the bruising on his body and the concussion that does not need him to stay in the hospital any longer. 

As Robert is hearing this, he starts to form a plan that he will discuss with Aaron and Paddy, once the doctor leaves and he reintroduces himself to Aaron's dad.

When the doctor leaves Robert and Aaron approach the bed, Aaron speaks first, 'you can go home that's good news, isn't it?'

Paddy is quiet for a moment and smiles but both Aaron and Robert see it's not sincere. But Robert decides to speak before Aaron can ask why, as Robert thinks Paddy doesn't want to go home cause it might not be safe. 'It's really good to see you awake Paddy.'

Paddy looks at Robert and says, 'do I know you? I feel like I've met you before?' 

Both Robert and Aaron smile and Robert replies, 'yes you have Paddy, you knew me when I was a boy, I'm Robert. I came to visit you at the surgery a few times and you would let me visit the animals.'

Paddy is silent for a moment trying to think who he knew called Robert, then his eyes widden, 'Robert as in Robert Sugden?', both Robert and Aaron nod, 'mate, oh my god,... you vanished...I even asked your father what had happened to you but he didnn't answer me, then he changed to a different vet. Oh my god, what happened to you, I can't believe this, wow, wait, and how are you here with Aaron,?

Robert answers, 'I'll tell you the short version of the story, but before I do, my name is not Sugden anymore, hasn't been for some time, I'm Harker now, so the story, when I was 15, Jack found me kissing a boy who worked for him, he threatened the boy and fired him, leathered me and put me on a plane to Spain to live with my gran, but before he did told me I was not his son and never to come back. And I didn't until this Mr here, phoned me and told me that Victoria was in hospital last week, and I came to see her, met Aaron, and well, he changed everything really.' He finishes smiling looking at Aaron.

Paddy looks at both of them, he can the love in their eyes and then says, 'Robert I'm so sorry Jack did that to you, it was so wrong, but it's good to see that you are well after all these years. I can also see that their is something strong between you two, but you say you only met a few days ago?'

Aaron answers, 'yeah, when Robert came here, we met on the day he arrived to visit Vic and since I was the one that phoned him he wanted to talk with me. On that day we had tea, lunch and dinner together, then when we left the hospital at night Robert had asked me if I knew of any good hotels but, I told him to stay at mine, in the guest room Paddy, but then Robert recieved a phone call from his home that got him worried, and since we had spoken during the day about ourselves, the work I did...' 

Robert takes over the telling of the story, 'the phone call I had recieved was that my horse Florian was not eating, I got very worried, and because I trusted Aaron, I don't know what it was really, but from the moment I met him I felt that I counld trust him, I asked if he could come with the next day to see my horse, and he said yes, so we left the next day and he never came back, he stayed,' Robert says smiling.

Paddy looks stunned, 'really, wow, um, so, are you coming back then,?'

Robert answers first, 'no, I won't be returning, especially not to Emmerdale, I have nothing there, my life is down south,'

'I wont be returning either, we've discovered some things, and you know how long I've been trying to move away, I love it where Robert lives, it's such a beautiful place.' Aaron answers.

Paddy looks sad at Aaron decision, but understands, he knows how much Aaron has been trying to move away, to get a new start, but he is sad that he won't see him as much.

Robert then says, 'Paddy do you want to return to Emmerdale at the moment,?'

Paddy shakes his head, 'no not really, I'd prefer to stay here than go back there.'

'I have a plan, so hear me out' Robert stops as Aaron starts laughing, and he asks him, 'why are you laughing?'

Aaron answers, 'because you always have a plan,' then he turns to Paddy, 'and they are always amazing, trust me that's been my experience with Robert so far.'

Robert smiles, 'cheeky, so here's my idea, Paddy why don't you come stay with us for a few days while you recover, it'll get you away from Emmerdale, and I promise you will have peace and be kept safe. What do you say, a trip south with us?'

Both Aaron and Paddy are stunned. Paddy is opening and closing his mouth like a fish, unable to form any words. Aaron is starting to get emotional, even though he has been the recipient of Robert generosity, the man still surprises him.

Robert sees Aaron getting emotional so he moves to face him and says, 'hey, it's ok yeah, so why you getting teary eyed on me, please don't cry you know I hate seeing you cry.' He leans in and gives Aaron a gentle kiss.

Paddy clears his throat to get their attention, and asks, 'why would you do that?

'Because you are Aaron's dad, and I love Aaron. I want you to feel safe and for Aaron to know that your are, and also if you come with us, we won't worry how you are while you recover.' Robert replies.

Aaron who has not let go of Robert says, 'um, what do you think Paddy?'

'Well he loves you and you love him, I can see that, and even though I don't know what to think anything, I'll accept your offer, Thank you Robert.'

Robert nods and smiles, 'good, then let me make some calls, I'll be right back.' Before he leaves he gives Aaron a kiss who is happy and smiling.

Robert leaves the room and phones Jeremy, 'yes, Jeremy, how is everything there?'

Jeremy answers, 'all is well Sir, what can I do for you,?'

Robert says, 'I'm returning today with Aaron, and we are bringing a guest who will be staying for a few days.'

Jeremy, 'very well Sir, anything else?'

Robert replies, 'no, for the moment that is all, thank you.'

Robert walks back into the room and says, 'do you think we should phone Pearl?, she did ask us too and she was very worried with you Paddy, she'll be very happy to know that you are awake.'

Paddy smiles and says, 'yes I think thats a good idea,'

Robert then says, 'what about clothes for you, and you'll need your passport too.'

'Passport?, Why?' asks Paddy.

'Because we will be flying down, do you want Pearl to get a bag of clothes for you or do you want to get your things? Also while we wait for you to be discharged maybe you can get a locum to take care of the surgery while you are away'

'No, I'll do it, and I'll phone a locum while we wait, um, but I don't have a way to get to Emmerdale.' says Paddy  
Robert smiles and says 'thats not a problem, once you have been discharged, one of the guards outside will drop us at the hotel, for us to get our things, he will then come pick you up and take you to Emmerdale where he will stay with you the whole time you are there, when you have everything you need he will drive you to hotel where then we will leave for the airport. What do you think, is that ok with you?'

Aaron shakes his head as he smiles, thinking of how Robert always takes care of everything.

Paddy is stunned again, thinking about why are guards outside his room and also how fast Robert is organising everything.

But they all agree that it's a good plan and Robert asks for Pearl's number to phone her cause if anyone other than Pearl answers the phone they won't know who he is. He tells her that Paddy is awake, that he is well but will not be returning to Emmerdale, he will be going on a holiday to recover and will speak to her in a few days.

Robert tells them that Pearl was happy that Paddy is better but sad not to see him. 

After waiting 2 hours Paddy is finally discharged. Robert and Aaron drive to the hotel and give the car to the guard to take Paddy to Emmerdale to get his things. 

Aaron and Robert walk into the hotel smiling, happy that everything has worked out well. As soon as they enter the room Aaron grabs Robert and kisses him hard. When they break for air, Robert says 'hi, I've missed you', Aaron smiles ans kisses him again. They decide not have sex as they don't have any condoms with them and they still want to get tested first before going bareback. They spend their time on the bed kissing passionately, with hunger and lust. And even though they just want to fuck each others brains out, they are able to control themselves.

When Paddy walks into his home, he sees it's been turned upside down, as if someone was searching for something. He's happy Robert sent the guard with him as he does not feel safe. He sees the guard standing by the door as he climbs the stairs to get his things. Once he is done, he leaves the house and gets into the car and drive out of Emmerdale. What Paddy doesn't see but the guard does, they have a car following them. When Paddy arrived in Emmerdale he didn't see Chas watching him and that she was waiting in her car when he left the house.


	21. Chapter 21

While driving to Hotten, the guard notices the car that is following them in starting to speed up, and as it does he is able to identify the driver, it's the crazy woman, that has been causing trouble in the hospital the last two days. He starts to also pick the speed, but she just continues to drive faster. The guard doesn't like what is happening and calls Mike, puts him on speaker phone and tells him what is going on, that is the first time Paddy is made aware that they are being followed. Mike tells him help is on the way, that he will inform Robert and to be careful.

When they arrive in Hotten the guard drives around the town trying to lose her, but is unable to. They then feel the car being hit, and realise it's Chas trying to drive them off the road, he is able to control the car, so they don't have an accident, but she doesn't stop. Paddy is panicking, and says he needs to tell Aaron, the guard convinces him not to, saying that Aaron and Robert wont be able to do anything, and that they will be fine. After a while he sees another car, this one he recognises, it's one of the other guards that was at the hospital. The other car put's itself between Paddy's car and Chas and doesn't let her overtake him.

Everytime she tries do something the other car gets in the way, so Paddy and the guard are able to drive away. The guard decides to take the long way to Leeds just in case she is able to get away from the other car. By doing this it gives time for Paddy to calm down by the time they enter Leeds. 

The guard drives Paddy to the Hotel. When they arrive at the Hotel, Aaron and Robert are already waiting outside though they are not paying any attention to anything around them, in each others arms smiling, kissing, lost in their bubble of love. 

Paddy opens the window of his car, and says, 'hey, love birds, am I going to have to sit here and watch you all smootchy and loved up?'

Both Robert and Aaron turn to look at who is talking and laugh when they see Paddy, red faced. Robert opens the door for Aaron for him to get in the backseat.

Robert then goes around the car but stops when he sees the damage to the back of the car. The guard meets him at the back of the car and tell him what happened. Robert nods and says thank you, and goes to get into the car but looks back and sees a car stop behind them, and the guard gets in. 

When Robert get's in the car he asks Paddy, 'you have everything you need?'

Paddy looks at him with a know expression and says yes. Robert starts the car to drive to the airport, looking in the rear view mirror, and he sees the car with the guards that follow them all the way to airport.

After hands in the car, he walks up to Aaron and Paddy, takes Aaron's hand in his, gives a kiss, and says, 'shall we go?' They both nod and start to walk to their check in, which is not the same as the regular flight, and Paddy is looking around trying to figure out what is going on. 

Paddy realises they are not flying on a plane when he sees that they are walking towards a helicopter. He's never been in one before and that makes him nervous so asks, 'are we flying in that?'

Aaron replies,'yeah, it's how we flew here, to see you.'

Paddy and says, 'but why not a regular plane?'

Robert answers, 'because we needed to get here as fast as we could and a normal flight would have taken longer. This was easier and less hassle. Have you flown before?'

Paddy answers, 'not on a helicopter.'

Aaron says, 'it's ok really, don't worry about it, just try and relax.'

They reach the helicopter, it's spacious, and luxurious, not what Paddy was expecting and not what Aaron remembers as he was too stressed before. He looks at Robert an gives him a kiss and holds his hand as they sit next to each other.

The flight is uneventful, which everyone is pleased about. When they are close ro their destination Robert says to Aaron, 'we're almost home.'

Aaron smiles and turns to Paddy and says, 'We're almost there, Paddy, if you look out the window you will see where you will be staying.'

So Paddy moves closer to the window to see where they are going and from a distance he can see a very large house, surrounded by manicured gardens. As they get closer he sees the size of the house, but it's not what he thinks. 

The helicopter lands on the south garden and Paddy sees a man open a door and walk out of the house in direction to the helicopter. The pilot then opens the door for them and they climb down. 

Paddy then asks, 'why are we staying at a hotel, it's very beautiful, but I thought I was staying with you.'

Robert and Aaron smile, and Robert says, 'it's not a hotel, Paddy, welcome to Woolmers Park, our home,'

Paddy stops walking and looks at them who have also stoped, 'what? you kidding, no wait, are you telling me you live here, oh my god, um... I... um.... don't know what to say...'

Robert lets go of Aaron's hand and walks up to Paddy and puts a hand on his shoulder and says, 'you don't need to say anything, just know that you are welcome, and safe and everyone here will take good care of you,' 

Aaron walks up to them and puts his hand Robert's back, and says,' lets go in, maybe Paddy wants to rest a bit,'

Robert nods then looks to Jeremy who is walks up to them when he says, ' this is Jeremy, he works here, if you need anything, and I mean anything, and Aaron and I are not around you can ask him and he'll take care of it.'

Jeremy turns to Paddy and says, 'good afternoon Mr Kirk, may I take your bag.'

Paddy nods and says 'thank you'

Jeremy then turns to Robert and Aaron and says 'good afternoon Mr Harker, Mr Dingle, welcome home, may I take your bags.'

They both smile, and they all follow Jeremy into the house. When they walk in Robert turns to Aaron and Paddy and asks if they want something to drink, to which they both say yes, he tells they should go to the kitchen, as Paddy can't drink alcohol and they can get a fruit juice for him. So they as they all start to walk to the kitchen Robert takes Aaron's hand in his and whispers to him, 'all good?', Aaron nods in return and Robert gives hima kiss, and says 'good.'

When they reach the kitchen, Paddy stops, stunned, and looks around, while Robert and Aaron continue and greet Amelia. They call Paddy, which makes him snap out of his thoughts and introduce Amelia to him. They ask her for a fruit juice, and Robert goes to get a beer for himself and Aaron. He tells them to go have a seat in the lounge area of the kitchen, and he soon follows them. He gives Aaron the beer and gives him a kiss as he sits next to him.

Amelia brings Paddy the juice and Robert asks, 'Amelia, what have you made for dinner tonight?'

Amelia answers, 'I made something you like Mr Harker, Boeuf Bourguignon and for dessert, I made Amarula and White Chocolate Cheescake.'

Robert smiles and says, 'that sound amazing, thank you.'

He looks and Aaron and Paddy and asks, 'will that be ok, the food, if you don't like it I can ask Amelia to make something else for you?'

Paddy shakes his head and says, 'it sounds wonderful, can't wait to eat, the hospital food is horrendus.'

Aaron asks blushing, 'what are we having, I never heard of those things.' 

So Robert explains, 'the main dish is French, it's is a type of stew which is made red Bordeaux wine and a few specific ingredients, the dessert, Amarula is a South African liqueur, made with fruit from the Amarula tree, which elephants love, and Amelia has made cheesecake with it and white chocolate. I hope you like it.'

Robert asks Paddy if he would like to freshen up before they eat, which he says is a good idea so Robert and Aaron take him to his room.

Robert takes him to a different room that Aaron stayed the first night, but just as big and it is further away from the master suite. Paddy is stunned, and looks around, and then says, 'um, how am I going to get back, I will get lost,'

Robert smiles and says 'we'll be here, waiting for you when you, so that you don't get lost, ok, so don't worry. See you in a bit.'

Aaron and Robert go to their room, but don't do anything but kiss each other, long, deep and slow, wanting each other so badly, horny, hard and wanting each others bodies. 15 minutes later they take a breathe and remember that Paddy might be waiting, they open the door quickly but the door to his room is still closed, so they walk up to his room and stand there in each others arms, waiting for Paddy to come out of his room.

When Paddy opens the door he finds Robert and Aaron holding each other kissing, like there's no tomorrow, so he clears his throat, but that does not get their attention, so he tries again but nothing happens, so he says, 'boys?!,' they turn to look at him smiling, and he looks back at them, shaking his head, red faced. 

They go down to the kitchen where they sit down to eat Robert and Aaron next to each other and Paddy opposite them, watching them as they seem to need to be always close together.

They eat their dinner, which everyone loves, especially Paddy who can't stop talking about the food and how amazing he finds it, Jeremy then serves them the dessert, which they love, especially Aaron who finds that he likes a lot more different types of food that he thought. He likes the feeling he gets being a bit more adventurous and Robert makes him feel safe to do that.

When they have finished Robert says' why don't we go for a little walk to get some fresh air and stretch the legs.' Aaron and Paddy both nod and get up to go for the walk, but before they all do they thank Amelia and Jeremy for the lovely dinner.

As they walk outside Paddy can't stop talking about the food which both Aaron and Robert tease him about, they all laugh and Paddy can see how truly relaxed and happy Aaron is, which is something he has not see before in all the years he has know him.

He looks around, sees never ending land, Robert notices and says, 'we'll give you a tour tomorrow if you like,'

Paddy nods and says, 'that would be lovely'

Both of them know they need to have a conversation, about what's been going on, and they need to tell Aaron so that he is prepared for whatever might come their way.

Robert needs to speak with Mike to know if he has any new information and to make a plan just in case. But tonight is not the time for that, Robert has other plans for him and Aaron.


	22. Chapter 22

They walk around a bit longer until Paddy says he's feeling tired, so they all walk back into the house. Robert asks Paddy if he needs anything before he goes to his bedroom, he answers maybe some water, Robert nods and goes the kitchen and brings Paddy a glass and a bottle of mineral water. They take Paddy to his room and say good night.

Robert then leans into Aaron and asks, 'you need anything,?'

Aaron looks at Robert and says, 'you, I need you.'

Robert smiles and gives him a kiss, then says, 'ok.'

They walk to their room and when the door closes Robert says while holding Aaron, 'how do you need me, tell me what you need from me,' and gives him kiss, biting Aaron's lip as he leans back making Aaron moan.

Aaron looks at Robert, moving his hands over Robert's chest, sliding them down, over his abs and over his bulging hard on, and says' I want this, all of it inside, me.'

Robert grabs Aaron's face and kises him hard, while moving him to the bed. When they reach the bed Robert undresses Aaron, kissing him as he does, when Aaron is naked Robert pushes him down gently until he is lying down, then he goes and gets the condoms and the lube, drops then on the bed, while looking at Aaron lying with his legs spead with his big cock hard. He then says while slowly removing his clothes, 'you drive me crazy, I want to have sex all the time, I always horny around you,' making Aaron lick his lips, as Robert has removed his t-shirt and is starting to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down, 'it's not easy not being hard being around you,'he says as he grabs his huge bulge in his white underwear. Then slips then off making Aaron say, 'oh god, move faster Robert.'

Robert smiles as he leans down, crawling over Aaron until he is completely over Aaron, and asks, 'do you want me to rim your hole?'

Aaron bites his lip and says 'yes'

Robert leans in and gives him a kisses the says, 'turn over and lie on your stomach.' He moves away for Aaron turn, once Aaron is lying in the position Robert had said, he moves between Aaron legs and leans forward, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal Aaron's pink hole, he leans in and licks it once, making Aaron moan, which makes him lean in and stay in that position, giving Aaron a rim job that makes him lose himself in extacy. Robert rimming him using his fingers hit Aaron's prostate over and over, while getting his hole loose. 

When Robert thinks Aaron is ready, he tells him to turn over and he leans over him kissing him deep, then he looks at him and asks, 'what do you want Aaron?'

Aaron who is flushed and leaking pre cum all over says breathing heavily, 'you, deep in me.' 

Robert gives him a kiss and gets the condom and rolls it on and then gets the lube with which he coats his huge cock and Aaron wanting hole. He lifts Aaron's legs and gets in position, placing his cock against his hole, and asks, 'ready?' and Aaron just nods knowing whats coming.

Robert slides in slowly but never stops, until he's all the way in, making Aaron eyes widden, and moan loudly, he waits few second just for Aaron to adjust, and then starts moving slowly rocking his hips, increasing the speed little by little, until Robert is fucking him hard, ramming his cock balls deep making Aaron shout his name, wanting more. Robert slows down, and leans down kissing Aaron, while never stopping. He start moving faster again, making Aaron say 'OH GOD.... FUCK...' Robert grabs Aaron's cock, but soon Aaron cums, spraying himself making Robert cum from the twitching from Aaron's hole.

Robert collapses on the bed next to Aaron, both breathing heavy, with their bodies glistening from the sweat looking at each other smiling. Aaron moves and lays on top of Robert, and gives him a kiss, and says, 'that was amazing. I have a question, when we had sex the other day, when you rode me, why did you not want to cum.'

Robert answers, 'because that was about you, me giving you pleasure, making you feel good, don't worry I felt good too, but I just wanted it to be about you, what I also wanted was for you to cum inside me thats why I want us to get tested, another reason is like today, we wanted to have sex this afternoon but we didn't have anything with us, and you drive me crazy by how much I want you all the time'

Aaron smiles and says, 'I want you all the time too, why don't you make an appointment for tomorrow morning, so the rest of the day is free.'  
Robert grins, 'great idea, I'll phone first thing in the morning, so don't make any plans.' 

Aaron smiles and gives him a kiss, and says 'good, now why don't we go have a shower.'

Aaron pulls Robert from the bed, and they walk to the bathroom to have a shower. They get in the shower and Aaron turns to Robert and kisses him, Robert holds him, his arms snaking around Aaron's body, his hands on Aaron's arse, and when Aaron deepens the kiss, Robert pushes two fingers into Aaron hole. They stand there for a while kissing and Robert fingering Aaron. 

That lasts for a while as they take their time. They walk out holding hands, they unrobe each other, and lay down falling asleep holding one another.

Robert wakes up first, opening his eyes, finding himself holding Aaron, he looks at the time and gets up to go to the bathroom, while there he remembers to make the appointment and comes back to get his phone to do so. He phones a private clinic in London and makes the appointment for 9h30.

When he comes back he climbs back into bed and Aaron, who is still sleeping, turns to him and moves closer to hold him making him smile.

Robert watches Aaron sleeping, thinking how his life has changed so much in the last week. He couldn't have wished for better.

Aaron starts waking up, and smiles when he feels a kiss on his head. He opens his eyes and looks at Robert and says 'good morning,'

Robert replies asking if he slept well which Aaron says he did. They lay there for a while and Robert tells him that he's made the appointment, what time it is and that it's in London.

Aaron says,'good, but why London,' 

Robert replies, 'it's a private clinic and we get the results faster, I don't feel like waiting for weeks.'

Aaron smiles and says 'ok', thinking how they will be able to have sex anywhere without having to think about anything.

They get out of bed and get ready, Aaron wearing one of his new t-shirts, making Robert happy that he is wearing the things he bought for him.

They leave the room and Aaron says he'll wait for Paddy, so Robert goes down stairs to the kitchen and making some phone calls, one of which is to Mike. He tells him that he knows what happened the day before, and he asks if there is anyhthing new. Mike tells him that nothing has happened since, but he is watching and if anthing else happens he will tell him. Robert thanks him and ends the call.

As soon as he does he starts hearing Aaron and Paddy's voices through the house as they walk to the kitchen. They greet each other, and Robert asks what would Paddy like to have for breakfast, Robert and Aaron decide to have a simple breakfast of toast, with coffee and juice, making them both smile remembering that their first breakfast was toast.

When the are finished they tell Paddy that they need to leave as they have something to do, but they will be back in a few hours, and if he needs anything the staff will help him out until they return.

They leave the house, and go to the car, Robert opens the door for Aaron and gives him a kiss before he closes the door and goes around the car and gets in. He drives out of the estate, and takes Aaron's hand once they are on the road to London.

On the way to the clinic, Robert says, 'since we are in London, why don't we walk around a bit after we do the tests?, What do you think?'

Aaron looks at Robert and says, 'yeah, I'd like that, haven't been here many times, and everytime I have been here it only been for a little bit'

Robert says, 'ok, then we will have to come here on another day and be tourists for the day and visit all places you'd like to see.'

Aaron smiles and says, 'that sounds good.'

They soon arrive at the clinic, and only wait a few minutes. They do the tests and are told that they can have the results in 20 minutes, so they decide to go get a coffee.

They return to the clinic, and are told everything is clear. They are both happy that everything is good and can't wait to have each other completely, which neither have done with anyone before.

They leave the clinic, holding hands, and walk around and soon they find themselves in Soho, Robert tells Aaron that are in the Gay Village of London, he shows his some gay sex shops, but they decide to visit them another day.

Robert then takes Aaron to one of the most famous streets for fashion stores and shows him some of his favourite brands, which he says they will come and see when they have more time to wonder around.

They head back to the car, to go back home and have lunch with Paddy, wondering what has he been doing to keep himself occupied.

When they get home they find Paddy in the kitchen talking with Amelia about food, which makes them both laugh. They ask him how he is and he tells them he is great, has been having a wonderful conversation and has learnt a few things from Amelia. They are both pleased that Paddy is enjoying himself and seems very relaxed.

Robert then says, 'shall we have lunch, we will be having it outside the weather is sunny.'

Both Aaron and Paddy smile, Aaron because he remembers of the time he ate outside with Robert, and Paddy because he is hungry and can't wait to eat another meal made by Amelia.

Paddy follows Robert and Aaron outside finding Jeremy waiting for them to ask what they will be having to drink. They choose what they want and Paddy asks, 'is it always like this here, like a restaurant.' Robert and Aaron smile and Robert answers, 'yeah, Jeremy and Amelia have been here for some time, they were the first people I hired after moving in here, don't know what I'd do without them now'

Aaron takes Robert's hand and squeezes, remembering his story and how they helped him so much.

Robert smiles at Aaron, knowing what he is thinking about and feeling touched, that Aaron wants to comfort him.

They eat lunch and love it, baked salmon with vegetables, and ofcourse Paddy is the biggest fan of Amelia cooking.

Once everything has been cleared from the table, Robert looks at Paddy then turns to Aaron and says, 'Aaron we have somethings to tell that have been going on with your mother,'

'Oh god what has she done now,' asks Aaron, starts to feel nervous about whatever they have to say.


	23. Chapter 23

Robert continues 'now, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure, also because Paddy was still in hospital and you were very stressed but now that he is here and safe I want to tell you what I know.' So Robert tells him what had happened at the hospital on both days, the lies she told, bringing the police, just to see if Aaron was with Paddy. Then Robert turns to Paddy, who is stunned, not knowing any of it himself, and tells him what Pearl had told him when they had tea, and asks 'was she the one who attacked you Paddy?'

Paddy nods his head and says, 'yes, she came to the house demanding to know where Aaron was, and I told her I didn't know, which was true, all he had told me was that he was safe and happy but not where, ofcourse I didn't tell her that, but she didn't believe me anyway, so she puched me in the face, and when I leaned down she hit me on the head, I don't know with what, then I fell on the floor and she starting kicking me, telling me I was going to pay, but what she wanted more was to hurt me so Aaron would come to see me. After the kicking, I don't remember anything else, only waking up in the hospital which didn't last long, then I woke up again, seeing you two holding and kissing each other. Then today, she tried to run us off the road on our way to you in Leeds, but the guard made a phone call and he got help.'

Aaron has tears in his eyes and says, 'why?, I don't understand, why she has become so obsessed with keeping me in arms reach, I mean she never cared before, and now she has nearly killed Paddy twice to get to me... '

Robert who has been holding his hand, says, 'hey, she won't get to you, ok, I won't let her, I have asked Mike to keep an eye on her, and I've asked him to investigate what the hell is going on. I'll increase security if it's needed but no one knows you're here, well only Paddy does, but you are safe and I'm going to keep it that way, ok.'

Aaron nods looking in Robert's eyes he says, 'I don't know what would have happened to me by now if I hadn't met you, I don't really know how to thank you for everything you've done and keep doing for me and Paddy. I know you've said before that I don't need to thank you for anything, but I am very grateful.'

Robert puts his hand on Aaron's cheek and says, 'I just want you to know that I love you, and I'll do anything and everything to keep you safe because I can't lose you, I don't think I would survive that heartbreak.' Robert gives Aaron a kiss, wipes his tears away.

Paddy who has been watching them, is getting emotional, not understanding why Chas is doing what she is doing, but seeing the love between them, he knows Aaron will be taken care of.

Robert turns to Paddy, and says, 'everyone need some cheering up, and one of the best ways to cheer up Aaron, no not that, at least not now, is to visit Florian, and you havn't met him yet Paddy so lets go give you the tour we promised you yesterday.'

Aaron smiles and says, 'yeah, he is amazing, I know you're not the biggest fan of horses Paddy but you'll like him.'

They get up and leave the table Aaron taking Robert's hand as they start walking to the stables. When they get there Paddy sees that there are more horses than he thought, but follows them as they walk to Florian's stable. They stop when they see Luke, who comes to greet them and is introduuced to Paddy.

As they are approaching Florian's stable Paddy stays back as he is unsure how he will be recieved cause he is a little nervous. He sees Aaron walk up to Florian and reach out to pat him as he says, 'hey, Florian, I missed you... I have someone here to meet you, but he's a little nervous, so don't be spooked, and be a good boy for me, yeah.'

Robert then goes into the stable to brings Florian out, he is elegant and gentle in the way he moves, he turns to Paddy and bows his head. Paddy his stunned, he has never seen a horse like this before but he approaches as Robert nods his head, he reaches out and rubs his hand on Florian's head. Florian then staightens his neck and moves his head to look at Aaron, who his smiling, he turns leaving Paddy and walks up to Aaron and nudges him with his head, making Aaron laugh as glides his hand down Florian's neck.

Robert had joined Paddy when Florian turned to go to Aaron, watching, as Aaron lights up being around Florian who seems to sense when Aaron is sad. 

Paddy then says to him, 'he's amazing, and so beautiful, what breed is he, I've never seen a horse like him before?'

Robert smiles, 'he's a Friesian, he's been like that with Aaron from day one, he really likes him, and he always gets a smile from him when Aaron, which is the best thing to see.'

Paddy then asks, 'have you had him for a long time?'

Robert answers, 'around four years, he was the first one I got'.

Paddy says, 'I did notice there are a few more here. Is he the only Frisian?'

Robert nods and says, 'yes, he is, I have two Shire horses and six Lusitano horses, come I'll show you, let me just go tell Aaron.' Robert walks up to Aaron and tells him he is going to show Paddy the other horses, while he is still with Florian. Before he leave he gives him a kiss and pats Florian.

Robert takes Paddy around the stables and Paddy is surprised how all the horses are so gentle and well behaved, not the experience he has had with horses in the past. He then asks, 'are they competitive horses?'

Roberts answers, 'no, they have never been, even though they would be very good, but that was not my intention when I got them and I've had no reason to change my mind, so that remains the same until today.'

As Robert and Paddy are talking, Robert who has he's back turned to where Aaron is doesn't see him sneaking up to him, but feels him when Aaron snakes his arms around Robert waist. Robert slides his hands over Aaron's, turns his head, smiles and says, 'hi, all good?'

Aaron smiles and nods, 'yeah, all good,' and lays his head on Robert's back, closing his eyes, feeling good holding Robert, he moves closer and presses the rest of his body, making sure Robert can feel his bulge pressed against his arse.

Robert continues talking to Paddy, telling him some of the history of the estate, about the house, and little about his business. Robert then says to Aaron, 'lets show some of the rest of the house to Paddy,' Aaron nods and says 'ok', but doesn't move away from Robert. Robert starts to walk, Aaron walking with him, keeping his hold, never letting go.

When they reach the spa complex, Aaron moves to the side of Robert, taking his hand, and pulling him, making Robert lean into Aaron to give him a kiss. They show Paddy the gym, the spa, the indoor pool and the outdour pool, then they take him to the cinema, they show him the formal dinnibg room and the five reception rooms.

Paddy says, 'Robert, I don't know what to say, you have such a beautiful home, um, and I'm so proud of you, and it makes me really happy that you have each other to share this with. This is more than I ever dreamt for Aaron, cause it always seem impossible to obtain, but you have and now you want Aaron to have it too, so thank you for that.'

Robert is becoming emotional at what Paddy has said, and he lets go of Aaron's hand and walks over to Paddy and gives him a hug, and whispers, 'I should be the one thanking you. You loved Aaron when he had no one and because of you he is the most amazing man, He could not have had a better dad, I wish you had been mine, too'

Aaron is watching them both and sees Paddy is getting emotional and even though he cannot hear Robert he knows that he is talking into Paddy ear. But the fact that the two most important people in his life are emotional, is making him teary, as he smiles.

By the time they are done the tour, it's time for dinner and it is amazing as always, afterwards they sit and chat, and Robert tells Aaron that he has some meeting in the morning, but he should be home to have lunch with them. If they want to, they can go riding, he'll inform Luke just incase they are in the mood. Aaron nods and says ok, that that's fine, he then says for him not to worry.

After a while, Paddy, who has been yawning for a bit, says good night and leaves to go sleep.

Robert says to Aaron, 'it's still early, what do you want to do, maybe play some pool, a swim, or watch a movie, you decide.'

Aaron gives Robert a kiss and says, 'I feel like a swim, what do think?'

Robert smiles, 'a swim is good, but you choose what we will wear.'

Aaron nods, 'ok' stands up and pulls Robert to follow him. 

They go to their bedroom, Robert says, 'I'm just going to go to the bathroom, choose what you want for us and I'll be right back.' He gives Aaron a kiss and walks to the bathroom.

Aaron is standing in the walk in closet looking at all the swimwear, not sure what he wants remembering that Robert had told him that they are all see through when wet, so he thinks, _we'll be practically naked anyway,_ so he decides to take a cheeky risk and not choose anything. He gets undressed, and takes one of the robes he has chosen for them both, puts it on and walks into the bedroom and waits for Robert.


	24. Chapter 24

Aaron is waiting for Robert to come out of the bathroom, wondering what is taking him so long when the door opens and out comes Robert, walking towards him smiling, naked, with is huge cock swinging. making Aaron blush at seeing the gorgeous man, he loves and wants so much.

Robert stops infront of Aaron and kisses him, moaning, as he saw the desire in Aaron's eyes. He leans back and asks, 'so what have you chosen for us?'

'Um, I...' Aaron struggles finding it difficult to concentrate with a naked Robert looking at him, and he starts pointing to Robert, 'what you are wearing, is what I chose,' going a darker shade of red.

Robert starts grinning, 'is that so, and you think I'm going to be able to swim with you naked, with that sexy body of yours,' Robert kisses Aaron again, 'god the things you do to me, and do I wear anything to get from here to the pool or am I going be walking around naked?'

Aaron picks up the robe, not saying a word, biting his lip, thinking that Robert is his, and he can't get enough of him. Robert puts on the robe, gives Aaron a quick kiss and smiles, 'well, lets go then and see how much swimming there will be.' He takes his hand and they walk out of the room smiling.

They reach the indoor pool and Robert unrobes, gives Aaron a kiss and dives into the pool, he comes up and looks at Aaron wanting to see him unrobe and get into the water.

Aaron decides to take his time, he slowly unties the robe, and opens it, then slides it down his body. revealing it to Robert, who licks his lips, wanting Aaron to have dived already into the water. He then walks to the edge of the pool, looks at Robert, smiles and dives into the water.

He comes up right infront of Robert, who doesn't give him much time to take a breathe when he pulls him closer an kisses him, hard, his tongue licking Aaron's tongue. 

Aaron grabs onto to Robert's waist and holds him tight against his body feeling both cocks swelling up, and thickening, as they both start to get hard.

Aaron has been slowly moving them to the wall of the pool. He then presses Robert against it with his body, making him moan, Robert lifts his legs and wraps them around Aaron's body, crossing them behind his back pushing Aaron closer to his body.

Aaron is so hard that his cock pressing against Robert's hole, and Robert wants him inside of him, but Aaron is thinking that his hole is not ready yet, that he needs open him up first or it will hurt, but Robert, is not thinking about any of that he just wants Aaron inside him.

Aaron's cock is driving Robert crazy, and he says, 'Aaron, I need you inside me now,'

'Your hole is not ready yet, it's too tight and I'll hurt you, we need lube,' Aaron says

'You won't, I promise, it's already there, just, please' says Robert desperately. He kisses Aaron hard, grabbing him tighter, feeling his hole being rubbed by Aaron's cock.

Aaron can't take it anymore either, and starts to press harder, trusting what Robert said, he slides in slowly, and it is tight, as he thought it would be, but he doesn't stop until he is completely pressed against Robert. 

It feels different, smooth, warm, and very, very wet, and it's not from the water. Robert filled his hole earlier with lube when he went to the bathroom. He wanted Aaron to fuck him, so he prepared.

Aaron stands still holding Robert, with his cock deep inside him, and he loves it, he could stay like this, but he feels Robert's hole twitching and that makes him start to move. 

Robert tells him, 'oh god, you feel so good, I'm so full, oh fuck....'

Aaron starts to thrust harder and deeper, hitting Robert's prostate, making him, moan loud, telling Aaron he wants more, and harder.

After fucking for a while Aaron can't take it any longer and says, 'I'm gonna cum'

Robert tightens his hold not letting Aaron move away to take his cock out of him and he says' cum for me, deep in me,'

Aaron has the most intense orgasm he has ever had, ramming hard into Robert making him screem, 'OH FUCK, SO GOOD, OH....FUCK'

Aaron stops not letting Robert go as he pumps every last drop of cum inside his hole. He realises Robert has not cum yet, but that's ok because they are not finished yet as he wants to be fucked by Robert.

They stay where they are for a while, enjoying kissing each other with Aaron still inside Robert, neither one attempting to move. Aaron then says, 'I know you havn't cum yet, but thats ok, because it's my turn next, and I want you to cum inside me.'

Robert says, 'where do you want me, cause I'll have to get the lube, I'm not fucking you without lube,'

Aaron smiles, 'I have lube in the robe's pocket, we won't need to go far, I want you to fuck me on the chaise longue, but first I need take my cock out of your hole.'

Robert pouts, 'really? I like it there, your cock likes it there, since you are taking it out now, it will just have to go back in later, and everytime it feels like it.'

Aaron laughs, 'I can live with that, it's yours when you want it,'

Robert laughs and gives him a kiss unwraping his legs as he feels Aaron sliding his cock out. Robert pulls him to the steps of the pool and they climb out. Robert walks with a huge hard on, ready for Aaron, when they reach the chaise longue where their robes are Robert bends down to get the lube as he is doing this, Aaron rubs his fingers over Robert fucked hole making him moan, 'oh god, Aaron, that feels so fucking good,'

Robert stands up and tells Aaron to lie facing down, as he does this Robert kneels behind him licking his lips, when Aaron is in position, Robert doesn't waste any time to start rimming Aaron. He takes his time with Aaron's hole, knows how much he enjoys Robert rimming him. By the time Aaron's hole is ready, Robert tells him to turn over, Aaron is hard again and Robert bends down to suck him but not for him to cum, just yet.

Robert presses his cock against Aaron's hole and leans down to kiss him and while he is kissing him Robert slides all the way in, making Aaron gasp and then moan. Robert fucks him hard, making Aaron leak pre cum. They are both close to cumming but Robert wants to cum first so he doesn't let Aaron touch himself yet.

Robert tells him he is going to cum, and thrusts harder than before making sure he cums deep inside Aaron. 

Robert leans down and kisses Aaron. Aaron then says he wants cum, so Robert removes his cock from inside Aaron and moves around ,takes Aaron's cock in his hand and holds it as he sits on Aaron's cock, taking it all in one go and as soon as he does it, Aaron cums again inside Robert.

As they are both recovering from their orgasms Robert still siting with Aaron inside him, Aaron says, 'oh my god, that was the most unbelievable orgasms I've ever had, and I came inside you twice, I didn't expect you to sit on my cock, fucking hell.'

Robert smiles, and says, 'that was the most amazing sex, we are definately repeating that many, many, many more times.'

Robert finally stands up and gives Aaron a kiss before he turns around and dives into the water, Aaron soon follows him. When they leave the pool they go to the kitchen to get something to drink and walk to their bedroom holding hands and smiling. They take a shower, and go to sleep as Robert has to wake up early in the morning.

Robert wakes up groaning, not very happy that he needs to get up and go to meetings, hating that he has to leave Aaron alone in bed. But he does and gets ready. When he walks out of walk in closet, wearing a suit, Aaron is awake watching him, licking his lips at the sexy man. He gets out of bed and walks up to Robert, naked, and brushes his hands over Robert's chest moving down, and pressing his big bulge.

Aaron says, 'how does anyone get any work done around you?, You look so fucking sexy.'

Robert smiles, gives him a kiss, and says, 'glad you like it, and since I don't have enough time to fuck you now, I'll have to do it a few extra times later.'

Aaron bites his lip, and says, ' you better, I miss you already.'

Robert gives Aaron a few more kisses, then finally leaves, running a little late.

Aaron and Paddy have breakfast, and for the first time they are alone, so they decide not to go riding today, but spend the time catching up.   
Paddy has many questions, about what Aaron is going to do now, and he also wants to know more about Robert's story, but Aaron doesn't say much as it is Robert's story and he hasn't asked him if he could tell Paddy.

Aaron drives Paddy in the golf cart to the river where they spend a long time talking like they have not done in years.

They see that it is getting close to lunch time and Robert said he would be home for lunch, so Aaron wants to be in the house when he gets home to kiss him, having missed him so much all morning. So they drive to the house and not long after that Robert walks into the house.

He hands his briefcase to Jeremy and asks him where Aaron is. Jeremy tells him he is in the games room with Paddy. So Robert goes to the games room, and as soon as he walk in, he goes directly to Aaron, grabs his face and kisses him, with such want and desire, that they both moan.

When they part from the kiss, Robert smiles and whispers, 'hi,'

Aaron who is blushing smiles and whispers back, 'hi',

They give each other a short kiss and Robert turns to look at Paddy, who is flustered, and says 'good morning Paddy, have you had a good day so far?'

'Um, yeah, um, it was lovely, been catching up with Aaron here,' says Paddy. 

Robert smiles and says, 'good,' he then turns to Aaron. 'I'm going to get changed and freshen up and then we can have some lunch, but I need a hand with something so can you come with,'

Aaron nods, 'sure,' and turns to Paddy, 'we'll see you in a bit,'

They walk out of the games room holding hands and Robert tries to speed them up a bit, making Aaron wonder why are they speeding and what might Robert need a hand with.

As soon as they are in the room, Robert closes the door and pushes Aaron against it, kissing him hard, when they break for a breathe, he takes Aaron's hand and presses against his hard bulge and says, 'I've been hard like this all fucking morning, and it all your fault, even my hole is wet, I mean, fuck...' pressing himself against Aaron and kissing him hard again.

When they break to breathe, Aaron says, 'come let's take this suit off you and take care of you.' Aaron starts undressing Robert, always well aware of the huge hard bulge, he takes the jacket, shirt and tie off, leaving on the pants and he rubs over the bulge, making Robert moan, 'fuck, Aaron...'

Aaron finally unzips the pants, slowly sliding them off he then slides his hand over Robert's arse and then in the underwear, he brushes his fingers over his hole, and Robert was right, he is so wet, and tells him, 'it's my cum from last night, thats why your hole is so wet, it's leaking my cum,' 

Robert moans, 'I'm spending the rest of my life horny, aren't I, this is what you do to me, look how hard I am, fuck.'

Aaron takes Robert's underwear and slides it down his legs and tells him to sit on the bed. He does as he is told and then he watches as Aaron undresses revealing he is also hard. He walks up to Robert and sits down on his lap, taking him all, with no difficulty as he is still loose from the night before.

Aaron kisses Robert while he rides him, and only stops when Robert cums inside him, adding to the cum he already has. He then climbs off and takes Robert to the bathroom and licks his cock clean, before turning on the shower. 

They take a quick shower as they don't want Paddy waiting long, and while they are getting dressed Robert says, 'I think I need to buy a butt plug, if I'm going to be walking around with your cum in my hole, I don't want it leaking everywhere, I want to keep inside.'

Aaron smiles and shakes his head, 'you want me to use one too,?

Robert smiles, 'that is up to you, but I definately need one, must check it out later, but now lets go have lunch before Paddy comes looking for us.'

Aaron smiles and agrees, so they soon leave the room holding hands and go down to meet Paddy and have lunch. They are sitting around the table having just eaten dessert, when Jeremy walks into the kitchen, he then turns to Aaron and says 'Mr Dingle a package has come for you, would you like to come and retrieve it.'

Aaron looks at Robert and Paddy a little worried, no one knows he lives here so how can he be recieving packages. He then nods and says, 'I''ll be right there, thank you Jeremy.' 


	25. Chapter 25

He then turns to Robert takes his hand and says, 'can you come with me please?'

Robert nods, 'yes, don't be so worried I'm sure it's nothing wrong, ok.'

Aaron says, 'yeah, you're right,'

They both stand and walk to the front door, Aaron is looking for a delivery man to sign for the package, but there is no one there, the only thing infront of the house is Robert's car. He turns to look at Robert, but does not say anything as Jeremy approaches them with an envelope and hands it to Aaron.

He looks at the envelope and looks at Robert, who has been quiet the whole time, watching Aaron. Aaron, asks, 'why did I need to come to the front door for Jeremy to hand me an envelope, isn't it odd?'

Robert smiles and says, 'well open the envelope and see what it is first.'

Aaron look at Robert and says, 'you're up to something, aren't you? what have you done?'

Robert gives Aaron a kiss and says, 'don't know what you are talking about, now open the envelope, and don't stress so much.'

Aaron opens the envelope and finds a piece of paper with a message written on it. The paper says, "go find Jeremy and he will have the package for you.", Aaron looks at Robert again, and then looks out the door seeing Jeremy standing infront of the car. He turns back to Robert, takes his hand and walk out to where Jeremy is with large envelope. At the same time, Amelia has told Paddy to join them in the front of the house, he asked why but she just smiled.

Jeremy hands the envelope to Aaron, who opens it and sees a bunch of papers, he takes them out, they are official papers, he starts reading but doesn't read much, when he turns to Robert with tears starting to appear and his chin starting to wobble, Robert takes Aaron face in his hands gives him a gentle, soft kiss, and just says 'I love you.'

Paddy doesn't know whats going on but he sees how loving Robert is being with Aaron, so he just keeps standing where he is, as he already feels that he is intruding in a very private moment between them.

Robert takes Aaron's hand and guides to the drivers side and says, 'If you don't like it we can change to a diffrent car, I didn't know what you would want so I got you one the same as mine, and I thought this would be more practical for you, I also didn't want you to feel like a prisoner here, I just want you to be happy.'

Aaron is stunned unable to say anything, so he grabs Robert and hugs him, holding him tight, as he cries. When has calmed down, he loosens his hold and looks at Robert, says thank you and gives him a kiss.

Robert then takes the keys out of his pocket and hands them to Aaron, who smiles he gives Robert another kiss, turns around and opens the door and gets into the car. Aaron hasn't stopped smiling, having never had such a nice car, he can't believe that Robert has given him a car, the man spoils him too much.

Paddy approaches the car seeing Aaron has the biggest smile, sitting behind the wheel, while Robert smiles as he watches Aaron. When he reaches them he asks, 'what's going on, because Aaron was in tears a moment ago and now has the biggest smile.'

Aaron looks at Paddy still smiling and says, 'Robert gave me this car'.

Paddy's eyes widden looking at Aaron then at Robert and says, 'really?, you bought him a Range Rover, wow, mate, I mean, I mean, I don't know what I mean... it's a beautiful car, so wait does that mean I can get rid of that rust bucket that's always breaking down polluting my drive way?'

Aaron laughs, 'yeah I guess so, I won't be needing it.'

Robert then says, 'do you want to go for a test drive, we can go to a pub for a pint in one of the nearby villages just outside the estate'

Aaron nods and Robert asks Paddy to join them. They get into the car, Aaron then pulls Robert to him and gives him a kiss. Aaron then drives them out of the estate, loving the car as it is the first time driving a car like this, Robert then indicates where one of the pubs is and Aaron drives them there.

They enjoy their pints, Robert and Aaron sitting next to each other holding hands laughing at the stories Paddy tells Robert about the adventures of Aaron's old car. Aaron stops paying attention to what Paddy is saying when he looks at Robert, watching him laugh, feeling so much love for him, wondering how he is so lucky to have found him.

When they finish their pints, they decide to go back home, where Paddy decides to go have an afternoon nap, leaving Robert and Aaron alone. Robert then tells him, 'I have something else to give you, come with me, it's in the room.'

Aaron answers, 'Robert, you already gave me the car, it's too much...'

Robert just smiles and gives him a kiss and pulls him by the hand to follow him to their bedroom. When they reach the room Robert tells Aaron to sit on the bed and turns to his briefcase that he asked Jeremy to leave in their room, opens it and takes out a small grey velvet box. He walks up to Aaron, and sits on the bed opposite him and hands him the box.

Aaron looks at the box then looks at Robert, wondering what is inside the little box. He opens it and finds a key inside, and Robert explains to him what the key is for, 'this key is for the front door of this house, and because it is your home too, it is only right that you have a key, even though it will used just as often as mine, which has been very little, but none the less it is a symbol that this is your home.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'um, I don't know what to say, um... ' trying to find the words to express how he feels, 'I, you don't know how much this means to me, how much you mean to me, um... saying I love you almost feels like it's not enough, you fill my heart with so much of your love and I, and I, ... but I do love you so very much, I do, and I don't know if I will ever be able to show you, um... ' Aaron is so lost in his mind that he doesn't see Robert is starting to get emotional at the outpouring of love from Aaron, but when Robert grabs his hand he looks at Robert again and sees the effect his words are having so he places a hand on Robert's cheek and he says, 'I love you, and thank you for everything, it doesn't sound like enough but thank you.'

Aaron places the box on the bed and holds Robert face and kisses him and whispers, 'I love you,' he then looks at the box again and takes out the key, when he looks at the keyring it has a horse on it and Robert says 'the horse on the keyring is a Friesian horse, because it was Florian that brought you here, and he likes you so much that I thought you might like it.'

'I love it, thank you,' Aaron says as he places the ring back in the box. He gets up off the bed and walks around the bed to place it on thr bedside table. He looks back at Robert and smiles, then walks back to him and brushes his fringers through Robert's hair, making Robert close his eyes and moan. Robert then moves so he is sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread apart, hugging Aaron's waist, pressing his head against his abs as Aaron stands.

Robert then moves his hands and holds Aaron arse, pressing them, and looks up to Aaron when he hears a moan, he smiles, he moves his hand the front, rubbing Aaron's bulge, that he can feel starting to thicken and twitch, he slides his hands up, to the button, and opens each button, pressing a kiss between each button opening, revealing a big bulge making Robert lick his lips.

He slides the jeans down Aaron's legs, then brushing his hand up them and moves to Aaron's arse, pressing his face against the bulge, smelling Aaron's cock, and then rubbing his face against the hardening cock inside the underwear.

He slips his hands under the material to move his fingers to Aaron's hole, and finds it wet so he says to Aaron, 'you're wet, mmm, god'

Aaron bites his lip and says, 'you forget I have two loads of yours inside me, and I'm probably leaking as you have been.'

Robert says, 'turn around, I want to see your beautiful pink hole leaking my cum,'

Aaron turns around and Robert can see a wet patch on the underwear, so he presses his face against it and smells his cum, he leans back and slides the underwear down slowly over Aaron's round muscular arse, he then holds both cheeks and pulls them apart, 'fucking hell, Aaron, your hole is covered in cum,'

Aaron says, 'lick if for me, taste your cum on my hole...'

Robert doesn't wait a second and flicks his tongue, making Aaron, moan, then he flattens his tongue and licks it hard, using his tongue to fuck his hole. Robert licks Aarons hole clean and turns him around, pulling the underwear over Aaron's pulsating hard cock, an he swallows it in one go, moaning as he tastes Aaron, he sucks him hard, then he moves to the balls taking each one then both, and he moves back to the cock and presses his fingers into Aaron hole, making Aaron moan louder until he says he's about to cum, and Robert stops before he does, he removes his fingers looks up at Aaron who is red and sweating and smiles, pulls up the underwear, then the jeans, buttons them up and lays back on the bed looking at Aaron who has a shocked expression.

Aaron doesn't know what going on, says' what the fuck Robert you can't just leave me like that, I want to cum, please, why did you stop, I'll probably be walking around with a hard on, come on... '

Robert answers, ' you'll just fuck me harder, when you do and by the way you're not the only one with a hard on, I have one too, all the time actually because of you, so we'll just have wait to a little, and anyway it's dinner time, so come on sexy lets go eat'

Robert stands up and gives Aaron a kiss, and hears Aaron say, 'but I'm hungry for you, I want to eat you, oh god you're an evil fucker, this is torture, I don't believe this...'

Robert turns to him and says, 'I love you too' 

They go down stairs Aaron trying to adjust himself, to make it less obvious. As they walk into the kitchen Robert is smiling, and Aaron is blushing, and groaning softly,

Paddy is already waiting for them, and when he sees them he looks at Aaron, and says, 'you look flushed, everything ok?'

Aaron, nods, looking at Robert who is grinning, 'yeah everything is great,'

After they finish dinner Robert asks Paddy if he wants to play some pool, making Aaron groan internally that he will have to wait longer, and he notices Robert seems to be taking a little longer taking his shots.

As Paddy is looking at how to take a difficult shot, Robert walks up to Aaron presses himself closer to him and with his hand grabs Aaron hard bulge, and gives him a kiss, and whispers, 'you still so hard, fuck...' and gives him another kiss and turns to face Paddy pressing his arse against Aaron's hard cock and hears him whisper, 'oh god, fuck, I want to fuck you, so bad.' Paddy takes the shot and Robert moves away looking back, smiling at Aaron. 

After a few more shots Robert walks up to Aaron, and rubs his bulge, he opens the top button of the jeans, and is just able to cover it with the t-shirt, he gives him a kiss and goes to finish the game, which Paddy wins as Robert was too distracted.

Paddy then says good night, and Robert, says I just want to check on the horses before we go to sleep, smiling at Aaron making him groan. But he goes with Robert and as they are walking there Robert holds him close and snakes his hand to Aaron's arse, sliding it inside the jeans. Aaron, bites his lip but moans as Robert pushes a finger inside his hole.

While walking into the stables some of the empty ones are open and as they are passing one Aaron pulls him into the stable and slams him against the wall, grabbing him and crashing their lips together. As he is kissing Robert, he starts to unbutton Roberts jeans, and pulls them down along with his underwear then he does the same to himself. He turns Robert around and presses his cock against his hole, feeling it wet, he thrusts hard and all the way in, and says, 'finally, oh god that feels so good,'

Robert can't stop moaning, at how demanding and rough Aaron is being, he is being fucked so hard that he is close to cumming. but before he can say anything, Aaron is cumming inside him. He then tells Aaron he's about to cum and Aaron turns him around, kneels and sucks until he is swollowing every last drop of Robert's cum. He then stands up and gives Robert a hard kiss.

Robert is smiling as the are pulling up their pants, once they are done, he holds Aaron and kisses him lovingly. They leave the stable and go check on the horses. Aaron asks Robert if he can ride Florian and Robert says that ofcourse he can, whenever he likes. After they leave the stables they walk through the house to the bedroom.

After having a shower where they had sex again, they go to the bedroom. Robert says to Aaron, 'before I forget, we have a meeting tomorrow morning, to meet my lawyer, well our lawyer now, I've asked her to advise us the best way moving forward in your situation, and she can also advise you if you want, on opening your business, and I'll help you if and when you want me to. Is that ok, about the lawyer I mean? I should have spoken to you first, if you want to cancel, we can.'

Aaron says, 'no, it's a good idea and I need to know what I can do not only to protect myself but you too from Chas, and I've never had a business, and I want everything legal, and I will be needing your help I'm sure. But I still don't know how I'm going to pay for it all. I can sell my old car but that's not going to get me a lot, maybe get a loan.'

Robert tells him, 'I already told you not to worry about that, I'll be your invester, as for the car, if you want to sell, thats fine it's up to you but from the stories I've heard, it seems that it would be better getting scrapped,'

Aaron bites his lip then says, 'if you are going to invest, I want legal papers made, it's only right, and I want to pay back every last cent, which I know I will do cause you have faith in me and I want to be sucessful for me and for you too.'

The next mornong after having breakfast with Paddy, Aaron drives them to the lawyer's firm, which is in London. After the introductions, Aaron tells her what's going on. She tells him how to proceed, and that the firm will be sending a registered letter of resignation to Katie. Aaron also tells her about the things that have been happening with his mother and asks if she can do anything about it, she tells him that the firm will file a restraing order with the court against his Chas, if he wishes she can have a specialist laywer that works in her firm, who specialises in stalking cases speak with them. Aaron says he will discuss it with Robert first before he makes a decision. 

Robert then asks her about the business and what Aaron needs to do if he wants to work with horses, if permits or licences are needed. She calls another lawyer in and they inform them of everything that is necessary, then asks her to get legal papers made as he is going to invest in Aaron's business and wants to protect him.

Once they are satified with the information they have they leave the law firm.

They get in the car and Aaron asks, 'when you asked for the papers for the investment, why did you say you want to protect me, it should be to protect you?'

Robert turns to Aaron and says, 'I said that because I want to protect you, and I don't want you to worry. ok' he leans into Aaron and gives him a kiss. He then says, 'now that we have this moving we should think about maybe having a dinner or a lunch or something with potential clients, what do you think?'

'Yes, that sounds good, have you had many of those before?' asks Aaron already starting to feel nervous.

Robert replies, 'not the way this will be, it's a different type of business, but it depends I guess. But, hey, eveything will go well, ok, and you can take as long as you like to think about it and to pick and choose what you want, so don't start getting nervous. Now lets go home and have lunch with Paddy because there is something I want to discuss with him for when he goes back home.'

Aaron is curious and asks, 'what is it about?'

Robert replies, 'I don't want either of us to worry and stress about him, so I'm getting him 24 hour security until the situation whith Chas is resolved, and he may not like it but, I'm going to insist, what do you think?'

Aaron smiles, 'I think you're amazing, that's what I think.'

Robert smiles as he takes Aaron's hand while he drives them home. Aaron watching him as he likes to do.

During lunch Robert tells Paddy what he wants to do. Paddy protests, saying it will be too expensive and that it's not necessary, but Robert an Aaron are having none of it so he gives in and ends up agreeing with them both.

While Robert and Aaron are having a walk around the estate Robert tells him. ' I have a meeting next week in Paris, the client is a pain in the arse, and I need to go, but I was thinking maybe you could come with, I have my meeting in the morning but then I was thinking we go on a mini holiday just us, what do you think?'

Aaron looks surprised and says, 'really?, um, where do you want to go?'

Robert smiles and says, 'I was thinking of going to Portugal, but not the beach, I was thinking a house in Alentejo, it needs to have a pool though cause it can get really hot there.'

Not what he was thinking Robert was going to say, but he seems to maybe have been there before so he asks, 'why there? have you been before?'

'Yeah, I was 17, and I wanted to see something different, and I loved it, the food and wine are amazing and the people are really friendly, and I'd like to share that with you, so are you interested, or maybe you want to somewhere else?'

Aaron smiles at Robert and says, 'no, not somewhere else, I want to go where you want to take me, I'm sure I'll like it' 

Robert smiles and says 'ok, good, well then we can look for a place online later, I can't wait,' and gives Aaron a kiss.

After having dinner they get lost in each other, having sex, enjoying each other's bodies, and while recovering from their orgasms Aaron get's up from the bed and gets Robert's laptop and says to him, 'lets look for a place for the holiday, maybe you can show me something about where we will be going.'

Robert nods and smiles, 'yeah, let's have a look. It's been such a long time since I went there,'

They find a small white house with a blue door with lots of land around it so they will have all the privacy they want, with one bedroom and a pool as Robert wanted, that is not far from a city for anything they need.

Robert has been thinking about going away for some time and he wants to take Aaron on a romantic holiday.

Once they house is booked Aaron puts the computer away and turns to Robert and lays on his chest taking a deep breathe holding the man he loves as they fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

It's Paddy' last day at Woolmers Park, so Robert had asked Amelia to make a special breakfast for them and he was happy at how much Paddy loved it, making him and Aaron smile. After breakfast while they take walk, Robert tells Paddy that a guard will pick him up at the airport, and once he is home the guard will stay, that he has been informed of what to expect and to keep anyone who makes Paddy feel unsafe away. He also asks Paddy not to tell anyone where he was and who he was with, and especially not to tell any of the Sugdens anything about him.

Paddy says ofcourse he won't, that both Aaron and Robert can trust him to keep everything just between them. 

Time has finally come to leave, so Robert and Aaron, drive Paddy to the airport. Robert says goodbye first. He hugs Paddy, 'have a good flight, gives us a call once you are home to us know everything is ok. I hope you enjoyed your stay here, and if you need anything just call, ok.'

Paddy is getting emotional not liking goodbyes ever, 'thank you for everything, it has been wonderful, thank you', then he turns to Aaron gives him bear hug says , 'and you my boy, you take care, I going to miss you, but I'll be good with knowing that your'e here safe with Robert, I love you very much.

Aaron who is teary eyed just says, 'I love you too Dad.'

Paddy then places a hand on a shoulder of each of them and says, 'you take care of each other and if you ever need me just give me call, ok, I'll miss you both but I leave here happy that you have each other. Ok I better go before I start sobbing like a baby and then lose my flight.' He gives them one last hug and passes the security to the passenger area, he turns and waves at them seeing Robert holding Aaron in his arms making him leave with a smile.

Robert holds Aaron's hand while he drives them home, Aaron being quiet the whole way. When they get home Robert holds Aaron as they walk into the house, being greeted by Jeremy who tells Robert, that Jane had phoned from the office, needing to speak to him. Robert nods and says 'ok' then turns to Aaron and says, 'I'm going to make a call and see what it is about, and I'll be right back, you going to be ok?'

Aaron smiles and nods, 'yeah I'll be fine, go see what it is, I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.'

Robert smiles and gives him a kiss, then turns and starts talking to Jeremy as they walk.

Aaron is in the kitchen looking out, when he feels Robert hug him from behind, making him smile.

Robert then says, 'I need to go to the office, this meeting in Paris is a big deal and somethings still need to be taken care of, maybe I'll be an hour not much longer.'

Aaron nods, 'thats fine, you go take care of your business, I think I'm going to go for a ride, take Florian out.'

Robert smiles, 'good idea, he's going to love that. enjoy your ride. I love you.'

Aaron turns in Robert's arms, gives him a kiss and says 'I love you too.'

Robert turns to leave but then turns back and gives Aaron another kiss making him smile.

Aaron goes to their room and gets changed into the riding gear Robert gave him, as he is leaving the walk in closet he looks in the mirror and shakes his head smiling, thinking, if Robert, were with him, he probably wouldn't leave the room so soon.

He reaches the stables and meets Luke, then tells him he's taking Florian out. He approaches Florian's stable, 'hey boy, about we go for a ride.' He takes Florian out and saddles him, he then mounts Florian and leaves the stables. They ride with speed at first, then Aaron slows them down, leans forward and lays his head on Florians neck. After a while he decides to test Florian's response to some intructions, as he knows that Robert doens't do that, but he wants to see what they can do.

He gets Florian walking first, then he turns the walk into a trot, which Florian does elegantly. What Aaron doesn't realise is that he has an audience watching him, Luke and the rest of the grooms are standing at the stable doors, watching a bit stunned how Aaron is guiding Florian to look like they are dancing.

Aaron doesn't realise how long he has been out with Florian, both enjoying themselves to much. Robert has taken care of the business and he goes to the house looking for Aaron, but he is not there, so he thinks he must still be in the stables so he goes there but he doesn't see anyone so he starts looking for Luke or one of the grooms to ask them if they have seen Aaron. He finds then all looking out in the same direction, so he becomes very curious at what is going on that they all look transfixed on something.

As Robert reaches the front of the group, he sees what everyone is looking at, it's Aaron riding on Florian, moving around as if they are dancing to music, even though the only sound are the birds. 

Robert watches mesmerised, at Aaron's posture, the elegance of the movements, almost in slow motion , then realising that he is wearing the camel tone tights, showing the definition of his thighs, the curve of his muscular arse, his muscular arms relaxed not forcing anything, his chest pushed forward and he's head bowed down in Florians direction, moving the same direction as Florians does. Robert never knew that Aaron or Florian could do what they are doing and he can't take his eyes off them.

When Aaron and Florian stop, and Aaron is leaning forward patting Florian's neck whispering to him, the group of people start clapping making Aaron look up realising he had an audience, making him blush, then he sees Robert walking towards him with a shocked look turning into the biggest smile.

Aaron climbs down off Florian and looks at Robert, who has now reached him, when Robert grabs his face and kisses him, then he says, 'Aaron, that was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen, I didn't know you could do that, how, did you teach Florian to do that, it's the first time you ride him?'

Aaron who is still blushing, 'um, I didn't do much really, I wanted to see what Florian could do and he was just so good that we carried on. How long have you been watching?'

Robert smiles, 'not long enough, if I had known, I would have been here from the begining, you'll have to do that again sometime for me to see, couldn't take my eyes off you, not only were you amazing, but you looked so fucking sexy doing it, dressed like that with the light colours showing all your muscles while you were moving on Florian who is all black, just so beautiful...,' Robert kisses Aaron again and stops when he feels Florian nudging him making him laugh. 'yes Florian, you were amazing and beautiful too, so good but not sexy though, that was all Aaron.' 

Robert and Aaron take Florian back to his stables where a groom will take care of him, but before they leave Aaron says to him, 'thank you Florian for the amazing ride.' Florian nudges him making both Robert and Aaron smile as they leave.

As Robert and Aaron are walking out of the stables Robert stops them and kisses Aaron, moaning, he then looks at him and sees him blushing again and says, I was thinking, how about we watch a movie this afternoon, we can even have popcorn if you want.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah I'd like that, good idea.'

Robert gives him a nother kiss and says, 'good,' and start walking again back to the house for lunch. He turns to Aaron and asks 'do you want to go have a shower, and then come down for lunch.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah, a shower sounds good, are you coming with me?'

Before Robert can answer Jeremy interrupts them and says 'Mr Harker you have a call.' Robert nods and says 'I'll be right there', then turns to Aaron and says, ' you go have your shower, and I'll meet you for lunch,' gives him a kiss, and goes to answer the call.

Aaron is a little sad as he was hoping that they were going to have sex in the shower. But he'll have to wait, he still hopes though, that they will still be able to watch the movie. 

When Aaron has had his shower, he goes to pick what clothes to wear, and then remembers as he sees that he doesn't have much to choose from, that he brought a bag with him and left the rest, which was stolen by Chas. He needs to buy some clothes, so he decides to wear the grey lounge clothes that Robert gave him during the first days, since he has only used the white set, and there are no plans for the rest of the day, that he knows of so it should be fine. He chooses to wear a t-shirt instead of the sleeveless hoodie robe, the t-shirt won't hide anything, but that's ok, as Robert will like to see the very thin grey almost see through pants, then Aaron wonders if he should wear anything underneath or go commando, after a bit he decides to go commando, even though he's not sure if it's the right choice.

He goes down to the kitchen to see if maybe Robert is waiting for him but he is not there so he sits in his seat and waits. 15 minutes later Robert walks into the kitchen finding Aaron, and says, 'I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, this damn deal, can't wait to sign it to get it over and done with.' He sits down and gives Aaron a kiss, then he looks at him as says, 'you look nice,' making Aaron blush.

They have lunch, and after they are done Aaron asks Robert, 'why is this deal being so difficult for you?'

Robert answers, 'I'm investing in a tech company, that's the easy part, the complicated part is that in the deal, is that I get all his shares he has to another company, the largest phamaceutical company in France, and this man is just being difficult but as soon as we sign the contract, then I won't have to deal with him, well not as often.'

Aaron nods thinking that this is the first time they have ever spoken about the type of investments Robert makes, 'so your thing is tech and pharmaceutical companies?'

Robert answers, 'most of them are, some of the others are energy and we are looking into property investment and telelcomunications. Just need to get this done first and get it out of the way.'

Aaron is surprised, 'wow, that sounds like a lot.'

Robert smiles, 'it can be, but because I had nothing else in my life, I was ok with being very busy, now it's starting to annoy me.'

Aaron smiles, then he decides it's enough business talk, so he asks 'are we still watching the movie this afternoon?'

Robert looks at him, 'yeah if you still want to, do you, still want to?

Aaron nods, 'yeah I do havn't watched a movie in so long,'

Robert smiles and asks, 'have you asked Amelia to make the popcorn?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, I didn't know if you still wanted to watch a movie, but since we have just had lunch, it's okay not to have popcorn now.'

Robert says, 'ok, but if you want some just say so.'

They stand up and that's when Robert sees that Aaron is wearing the grey lounge pants without underwear, and he moves closer and whispers, 'Aaron, you don't want me to watch the movie do you?

Aaron, blushes and replies, 'I have very little choice of clothes and I thought this would be okay, cause I thought there are no other plans, that we were staying in. If you want me to change I'll go now.'

Robert looks into his eyes and says, 'don't you dare change, you look so sexy and perfect, and you don't ever need to change for me, you should wear what you want in our home, ok.'

Aaron nods and gives Robert a kiss making Robert moan. then he asks, 'so what movie are we watching?'

Robert smiles, 'maybe you should pick cause I don't know if I'll be looking at the screen.'


	27. Chapter 27

As Robert had said, he didn't look at the screen, not that Aaron was able to pay much attention to the movie either, and after they started kissing, the movie was completely forgotten as Aaron stood up from his seat removed all his clothes and sat on Robert's lap. They had mind blowing sex, as they always do, and after a few orgams each, they decided to go have a shower, which they spent most of the time kissing, when they were done, they went to the kitchen to have some dinner.

During dinner Robert said, 'we leave in a couple of days, so I thought we could go to London tomorrow, spend the day there, do some shopping, have lunch and maybe look around, visit some places you'd like to see, what do you think?'

Aaron is looking at Robert and says. 'sounds great, you need to buy a lot of things?

Robert smiles, 'well, I thought we could maybe get you some clothes, take you to some of my favourite stores.'

Aaron starts blushing, 'I don't know, you spent so much the last time for just a few pieces, I don't like it that I can't do that for you too.'

Robert takes Aaron's hand and says. 'Aaron, I do it because I want to, because I like buying you things, and I'm not asking for anything in return. I understand that it must be frustrating for you at the moment, not having an income, but when we come back from our little holiday, we will start working on your business and get it going, ok. But in the mean time will you let me do this for you, please.'

Aaron can see the love and sincerity in Robert's eyes, so he says, 'ok, but don't go spending money like crazy, like last time.'

Robert smiles and gives Aaron a kiss and says, 'I love you,' and gives him another kiss.

Aaron blushes as Robert keeps saying that he loves him and it makes his heart jump everytime, three little words that mean so much, that no one ever said to him before, he even thought that it must have been hard to love him, but it doesn't seem hard for Robert to love him, being loved this way is the most incredible feeling and he can't get enough of, making him hope that Robert feels the same when he says it, 'I love you too, very much.'

After dinner they spend some time talking, Aaron layed against Robert's cheat, on the sofa in the lounge area of the kitchen. Amelia even stops what she is doing to look at the two of them, smiling at how much in love they are and happy to be a witness at the beautiful relationship, being snapped out of her thoughts by Jeremy's hand on her shoulder, smiling at her thinking the same.

While they are on the sofa Robert's phone rings and he answers it when he sees it's Paddy calling and puts it on speaker, saying that he arrived home well, and that everything is good, the guard is there with him, he also tells them that Pearl sends them her love. They finish the call and smile, feeling happy that everthing is ok.

But what they don't know is that Paddy didn't want to worry them, because has soon has he arrived he had Chas trying to get into the house, not being able to because of the guard, screeming and demanding to know where Aaron was. Paddy didn't even answer her, however, shocked to find out when Pearl came to see him that she was threatend by Chas, and didn't get hit because a few people defended Pearl and stood between them. As much as Paddy was concerned he didn't want to worry the boys, not yet, if things escalated then he would tell them.

After some time Robert and Aaron went to bed, not wanting to stay up to late as they were going to have a long day. But before they fall asleep they have sex, having the constant need for each others bodies.

They wake up in each others arms, not really wanting to move, but Robert says, 'good morning beautiful,' and gives Aaron a kiss.

Aaron smiles says 'good morning.'

Robert starts to move and and gets out of bed and says, 'come on, we have things to do today.'

Aaron groans, 'do we really have to, can't we stay here, in bed,'

Robert smiles, 'as much as I love staying in bed with you, and I really do, we need get going, and remember that tomorrow we're going to Paris then Alentejo, where we can stay in bed as much as you like, ok.'

Aaron smiles, 'as much as I like, are you sure?'

Robert laughs, 'definately, you horny fucker, now come on lets go,'

Aaron gasps acting shocked, 'what? me horny, not true, I'm very well behaved, me, don't believe you just called me a horny fucker, I mean the cheek of it all,'

Robert can't stop laughing, he doesn't notice that Aaron has also gotten out of bed and is now walking up to him and then holding him by the waist. When Robert starts calming down Aaron says, 'are you finished laughing yet, cause I'm been waiting here for you to get ready, you are taking your time getting out of bed and joking, come on lets go.'

Robert looks at Aaron smiling, 'you're so cheeky, and I love you.'

They finally get dressed, which takes much longer that it should not being able to keep their hands off each other, and go to the kitchen to have breakfast and soon out the door, in the car.

As Robert starts to drive he takes Aaron's hand, which he does everytime he drives. Aaron smiles at how Robert seems to do it instinctively. He then asks, 'so where are we going first?'

Robert smiles, 'we can go to some of my favourites, but you'll see when we get there, just be prepared to a walk a bit today. We'll park the car in Chinatown, and from there we can walk around, if you want to go somewhere else we can either get the car or a cab.'

They reach Chinatown and park the car, as soon as they leave the car Robert takes Aaron's hand. While they are crossing Soho, Aaron sees one of the sex shops he had pointed out the other day and says to Robert, 'lets go there, you said you wanted to have a look the other day. Robert nods smiling as they go to the gay sex shop.  
They enter the shop and since the first thing they see is underwear Robert says to Aaron 'lets get some underwear, what do you like?'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'um, I like what I've wearing lately which you gave me, um, what do you like me wear,'

Robert smiles and whispers, 'nothing,' than says as Aaron is shaking his head smiling, 'I like what you have been wearing too we can get some like that if you like'

Aaron says, 'why don't you choose for me since you're the one that sees me wearing them, for the short, you leave them on me.'

Robert smiles, 'ok lets have a look then'. He picks out a few different brands, mostly briefs, most in white, then he sees a few jock straps and gets some of those, and when he sees the sheer underwear he smiles and gets a couple. 

They continue to walk around when Aaron points to the buttplugs smiling thinking Robert was joking, 'didn't you want to get one of those for you?'

Robert looks to what Aaron is talking about and smiles, 'yeah I do. lets have a look,' as they over to the section of the sex toys Aaron realises he was serious and starts blushing. Robert then says he doesn't know which one to choose, he finally decides to take a few, a box with 3 and when he sees Aaron is distrated he gets 2 vibrating plugs. 

They go down to the basement where there are some more clothes and there is also different types of fetish gear. They walk around and when Aaron sees the rubber section he asks Robert, 'have you ever tried wearing rubber before?

Robert shakes his head, 'no, but when I lived in the U.S. one our neighbours was into it and I spoke to him about it. He then invited us to a party at his where most of his friends wore rubber. I think it can be very sexy. Have you ever tried it?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, just curious'

Robert smiles, 'why don't we take a t-shirt and a jock strap, and if you like it, we'll buy more in the future.' Aaron doesn't answer but follows Robert to see what he chooses.

By the time they are done looking around Aaron can't believe the amount of things Robert is going to buy. He shakes his head thinking that it is the first shop and they still have a few more to go. When they leave the shop Robert says he wants to go to the other gay sex shop a few shops down cause they have movies and books and some other things that the shop they have just left doens't have. 

Robert decides to buy more underwear and sheer clothes before he even gets to the movies and books, where he gets a few Patrick Fillion comics and a few movies like God's Own Country, Centre of My World, Man in an Orange Shirt and a few others that he says look vey good.

They eventually leave the shop and are carrying a few bags in each hand, already, so Robert says why don't they go put in the car which is not far from where they are so they don't carry them around and once they do that they can go have a coffee before going to the stores Robert wants to take Aaron to.

After they take the bags to the car, Robert is happy that he can hold Aaron's hand again because he is free of bags, they have their coffees and walk to the street that Robert had spoken about, which is just designer brands.

He takes Aaron to Armani, Alexander McQueen, Saint Lauren, Dior, where they get a few pieces from each store but Robert also wants to get Aaron a suit just in case he needs it so ends up buying four suits, plus all acessories, shoes, ties, shirts, belts. When they are done, they have too much to carry around so they get a cab to take them to the car. 

Aaron has been very quiet the whole time they were in and out of the stores, looking at everything, trying to figure out the lives of the people around him, which come from such a different world than he does. The money that was spent on him today is more than some people make in a life time and he finds it a bit difficult to get his head around that.

When they have finished putting the shopping away Robert turns to Aaron holds him and gives him a slow, soft kiss and asks, 'are you ok, you've been a bit quiet.'

Aaron nods 'yeah, just thinking and getting a bit hungry.'

Robert smiles and says, 'ok, what are you in the mood to eat?'

Aaron says, 'um nothing fancy, just something normal, maybe a pizza or a hamburger,'

Robert smiles, 'ok, sounds good, why don't we go to Covent Garden, we'll find a restuarant there and then you can tell me what you are thinking about.' and gives Aaron another kiss.

They find a place to eat, where they are seated in a quiet, intimate corner. As soon as they have ordered their drinks Robert holds Aaron's hand and asks 'so what were you thinking about'

In the mean time their drinks have arrived and Aaron takes a sip of his beer and says 'while we in the designer stores I was looking around at the people in them wondering the kind lives those people have, and how everything is so expensive. I never imagined I would be in a store like that, and how it is such a different world to what I thought my life would ever be.'

Robert looks at Aaron, 'I know that I get lost trying to spoil you as much as I can, and they are expensive clothes, but they the best and I just want you to have the best. I also know that this is a bit new for you, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and if you do then tell me, ok'

Aaron nods, 'I don't feel uncomfortable, I was just wondering, it is all new for me, a new life that I now have which I am very grateful for and even though I think you are you spending way too much money on me, I know that you do it because you want to, and I love that you want to spoil me which is a new experience for me, but what is the most important thing is that I love you and that you love me.'

Robert smiles 'and I do love you, more than anything.' He leans forward and kisses Aaron.

They eat their lunch talking about their trip, that they need to get up early to get ready and be taken to the airport. 

After they finish their lunch they walk around holding each other the rest of the afternoon, Robert showing different places and they talk about some of the places that they would like to visit in the future.

The sun is starting to set so they decide to go home. On the drive home Aaron leans back and watches Robert drive. When they arrive they are greeted by Jeremy, who helps them take the shopping to their room. While they spent the day in London Jeremy organised the walk in closet, so that Aaron has half of it for his things. Robert helps him put the clothes they bought away, while they decide what to take and pack their bags for the trip. 

Robert is looking at the buttplugs as Aaron walk out of the walk in closet, and starts laughing saying, 'you know, I actually thought you were joking when you said you needed to buy a plug for you the other day'

Robert smiles, 'as you can see I was very serious, I not walking around leaking your cum from my hole, even though I've never used one of these, it will be fine, I mean your cock is so much larger than this. The only thing is walking around and sitting with the plug in, I hope it's comfortable.'

Aaron smiles, 'I'm sure it is and you'll probably enjoy it, the only way you'll know is when we give it a try.'

Robert place the plug on the bed get up and walk over to Aaron, holds him and says 'well then you'll have to cum inside me, for me to have an excuse to use it,'

They kiss and start to undress each other, both getting hard as they are kissing naked. Aaron moves Robert to the bed and they have passionate sex, both moaning with pleasure as Aaron fills Robert with his cock then orgasming, filling him with his cum. Aaron lies on Robert, still inside him and stretches his arm for the plug, he chooses the small first, He kisses Robert and slowly removes himself from him, taking the plug and pushing it inside Robert's hole making him moan. It seems to be a little loose, but they have just fucked, so he decides to wait and see if is the right size. Aaron is grinning that Robert wants to keep some of him indside him.

Robet asks. 'how long do think I should keep it in?'

Aaron replies, 'um, not sure, all night?'

Robert looks at Aaron who is blushing making him smile, 'you think I can sleep with this thing? You are enjoying this, I can see it your eyes, you cheeky fucker,'  
Aaron laughs, 'I'm thirsty and feeling a little peckish, how about we get something light to eat and something to drink and you can test what it's like to walk around with the plug.'

Robert nods and moves to sit, 'Oh god, it's pushing against my prostate, how am I going to be able to sit anywhere without moaning, it's feels... full, um, let's see if I can walk around with it,' Robert stands and start walking, feeling the constant friction on his prostate it starting to turn him on, 'this thing is going to drive me crazy, I don't think I'll be able to use it, like I thought I could.'

Aaron walk up to Robert, 'listen why don't we go downstairs, and after when we come back, you decide, it's been their a couple of minutes, you're not used to it'

Robert nods and they get some clothes and get dressed, the whole time Robert is moaning softly walking around with a hard on, making Aaron smile.  
They walk to the kitchen holding hands, they get somethings to make sandwichs and go to sit at the table. Aaron watches Robert as he goes to sit down, then hearing him moan and whimper, but doesn't say a word. They eat and then go to the bedroom and after a while go to sleep. Robert has not mentioned the plug so Aaron doesn't know if he should say something. He decides to keep quiet.


	28. Chapter 28

They wake up early cause they don't want to be late to the airport. Aaron looks at Robert smiling 'good morning'.

Robert smiles and replies 'good morning' and gives him a kiss.

When Aaron moves and he sees the plug on the bedside table. Robert must have taken it out during the night, but he decides not to ask yet, as Robert is quieter than normal, maybe because of the important meeting today.

They get out of bed and go down for a coffee before they leave. Jeremy is waiting for them when they reach the Kitchen and takes their bags to the car while they drink their coffee.

The ride to the airport is not a long one as there are a few airports close to the estate. They get there with time to spare. They check in their bags and walk around a bit always holding each others hand.

The flight is a short one too and they are soon landing in Paris. There is a car with a driver waiting for them at the airport. On the way to the meeting Robert asks 'do you want to come in with me and wait in the office or would you prefer the cafe across the street?'

Aaron looks at Robert and says, 'the cafe sounds good and I'll take the tablet with me to keep me busy.'

Robert smiles and nods, 'ok, I won't be there all morning, I come to you as soon as I'm finished.'

Aaron nods, unsure if he should wish him good luck, since it's all a done deal, just needing signitures, so he chooses to say. 'I love you.' 

Robert smiles and replies, 'I love you too, very much.' and gives Aaron a kiss.

They reach the office and before Robert opens the door, Aaron pulls closer and gives him a kiss, making Robert smile.

Aaron goes to the cafe, sits outside because it's sunny, orders his coffee and takes out his tablet. He wants to find out what he needs to do to change his surname, he doesn't feel like a Dingle, never has and it's also his mother's surname, he won't go back to his birth name, as he has no connection with his father and since his mother changed his name when he was still so young he doesn't want it either, so maybe changing it to Kirk, that feels right. He needs to speak with Paddy when he gets back from their holiday to see what he thinks about it.

Close to 2 hours have gone by when Aaron sees Robert walk out of the office building with a few people, he recognises one person, their lawyer, maybe the others are laywer too he thinks.

Robert crosses the road and walks up to Aaron smiling, 'hey sexy', and grabs Aaron face and kisses him. 

When they break, Aaron looks at him blushing, 'hey, all done?'

Robert nods, 'yeah, finally all done, after a year of negotiating, it is finally done. Now I can forget about it and go spend my holiday with my gorgeous boyfriend, eat good food, drink good wine, but most importantly have amazing sex with my sexy, beautiful man.'

Aaron is smiling, 'wow, where is he I want to meat him.'

Robert smiles, 'hey, no, no, you can't have him, his all mine and I won't share. No how about we get out of here and go the airport, see if we can get an earlier flight, because the sooner we start this holiday the better.' He gives Aaron another kiss and takes his hand, walking to the car that is waiting for them.

They get to the airport and are able to get an earlier flight, which makes them both happy that they don't have to wait. 

When they arrive, they leave the airport in Lisbon, they can feel the how much warmer the weather is already and Robert tells Aaron that where they are going to stay is hotter so he should get out of the suit. They go to the airport toilets where Robert gets changed into more comfortable clothing.

They exit the airport, holding hands, to get the car that has been rented which is a surprise for Aaron. Robert has rented a silver 1957 Porche 356 Speedster, which is a car Aaron had once mentioned he like to drive one day.

As Aaron sees the car he starts smiling, and turns to Robert, 'is this the car we are driving?, you actually got a Speedster, I can't believe it, wow.'

Robert is smiling seeing Aaron happy, they go to the car and Robert gives Aaron the keys for him to drive. He starts shaking his head, saying, 'no, what if I break it, or scratch it or something, you better drive.'

Robert holds Aaron's face gives him a kiss and says, 'I trust you, and you did tell me on the day we met that you would like to drive this car one day, so now is you chance, so relax and enjoy it, ok. I love you.'

Aaron blushes and decides to drive the car as Robert is by his side. They get into the car and start their drive to the little house they rented.

The drive is a bit long but Aaron is loving it, while Robert smiles and watches him, which is the first time he does, admiring how sexy he looks behind the wheel with his sunglasses, loose curls in the wind and a huge smile on his face.

They arrive at the gate of the property where they are met by a man who welcomes them and gives them the keys to the house. They drive down the road to the little white house both smiling.

Aaron stops the car by the blue front door and turns to Robert who is looking at the house. Robert turns to look at Aaron and gives him a kiss and says. 'lets go in and have a look.' He gives him another kiss. Smiling he gets out of the car and Aaron does they same. They get their bags and walk up to the door. Robert unlocks it and takes Aaron's hand as he walks in.

The house looks the same as in the pictures, cozy and modern. They take the bags into the bedroom and look around the small house, then they go out into the back yard so see the pool, whick looks really appealing to them as it is hot, but before they go for a swim, they need to go buy food and some other supplies they need so Robert turns to Aaron, 'we need to go to the shop for food and other supplies and we better do it before we go to the pool on anything else. It's not far from here and you can see a little of the city, what do you think?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, good idea, get that done and out of the way.' 

They get in the car, Robert turns to Aaron gives a kiss and then starts the car. When they leave the gate he takes Aaron's hand as they drive to the city to do the shopping they need.

Aaron is loving everything, the city is close and has lots of history, 'we should take a day to see the city, it very beautiful.'

Robert smiles, 'yeah there are somethings I actually want to show you here, we'll definately do that.'

They do the shopping and get everthing in the car and drive back to the little house. When they get there the pack everything away and Robert says, 'ok, now I need to go into the pool.' He starts taking his clothes of in the middle of the lounge, leaving the clothes on the sofa when he is completely naked, he walks up to Aaron smiling, as he is being looked at by Aaron's lustful eyes, roaming his body and gives him a kiss, turns walks out the back door into the back yard and dives onto the cool water of the swimming pool.

Aaron is admiring Robert's body as he is walking around naked and watches him walk out. After a few seconds of being dazed he realises he is alone and takes off his clothes too and runs after Robert who is already in the pool, watching Aaron run out of the house, beautifully naked and dives into the water.

As Aaron comes up for air Robert swims over to him, grabs him, and says' hi sexy,' Aaron smiles and replies 'hi sexy,'

Aaron wraps his arms around Robert neck as they kiss passionately. When the break for air they smile at each other, Robert holding Aaron says' this feels so good, being here with you in my arms in this cool water, feeling your body pressed against mine...' he is interrupted by Aaron kissing him again.

As they break and look into each other eyes, Aaron says' I love you,' Robert replies, 'I love you more', they kiss again when Aaron wraps his legs around Robert who moves his hands to his arse to hold Aaron as he moves them to the steps of the pool, where they have sex. 

After coming down from the orgasms, Robert removes himself from inside Aaron, and says, 'I'm feeling a bit hungry, you want to eat something?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, and something to drink too'. Robert takes Aaron's hands, pulls him with him as he climbs the steps of the pool and walk into the house to make something to eat. They move around naked in the house, kissing each other every chance they get, which makes them take longer to get their lunch ready. 

Having finished lunch they take the things to the kitchen where Robert starts to wash the dishes. Aaron who is watching him, is so turned on that he walks up to Robert, holds him in his arms, pressing his from against his back. Robert, smiles at feeling that Aaron is hard, but doesn't say anything, just continues to do the washing. He soon has to stop when he feels Aaron enter him. They have sex in that position, Robert holding onto the counter, moaning. When Aaron has cum, he continues to wash with Aaron still inside him. Aaron doesn't let go the whole time they stand there, placing kisses on Robert's back. As Robert finishes Aaron removes himself and Robert turns around and kiss him. Robert takes Aaron's hand and takes him to the bedroom where they end up having a nap.

Meanwhile in Emmerdale a man dressed in a suit walks into the Woolpack Pub, and approaches the bar. 'I'm looking for a Ms Chastity Dingle.'

Diane looks at the man and says, 'I'll call her, what is this about?'

The man answers, 'it only concerns Ms Dingle'

Diane nods, sensing that it is probably something serious, she turns around and walks into the backroom and calls Chas.

Chas comes out and asks, 'I'm Chas Dingle, how can I help you?'

The man nods and takes an envelope and a form out of his bag, then asks 'can you please sign here.'

'What is it for, I'm not signing anything unless I know what it's for.' says Chas.

The man replies, hoping this doesn't get difficult, 'I cannot say, but you need to sign to recieve the envelope.'

Chas huffs, but decides to sign, when she has done so the man takes the form put's it in his bag, then hands her the envelope and leaves the pub.

As Chas opens the envelope and takes out the papers, Cain have approached the bar to see what is going on. The papers are legal documents, she reads that Aaron has filed a restraining order against her, which makes her furious, 'who does he think he is, a restraining order, what a joke, if he thinks this will keep me away...' 

Her rant is interrupted by Cain who asks 'who sent who a restraining order?'

Chas looks at him, having forgotten where she was and says, 'no one, don't stick your nose where it's not wanted.' She turns around and goes into the backroom leaving Cain looking at Moira saying, 'that was strange, who would send her that?'

His conversation with Moira is interrupted by someone storming into the pub. When he turns to see who it is, he sees Katie with a paper in her hand walking up to the bar asking if Chas is in cause she needs to talk to her. Diane nods and tells her she can go to the backroom.

Katie finds Chas pacing when she walks through the door. Chas looks at who has just walked in and sees it's Katie and she is holding a paper. So Chas asks 'have you recieved a restraining order too?'

Katie looks at Chas with wide eyes and replies, 'no I recieved a registered letter of resignation from Aaron, who sent you that?'  
Chas is fuming, 'this was that useless son of mine, that's who. If he thinks this means anything he is very wrong, because I'll get my way if he likes it or not. Maybe if we can see where these came from I can find out where he is cause that rubbish private investigator said he left the country and the trail went cold, but these were filed in the country, so he must be back.' Thay look at the papers and envelopes and they find out that the restraining order was filed in a London court and the law firm is also from London, 'so he must be in London, but how can he live there?, he hasn't got money for that, even if that bumbling fool Paddy was paying, had paid for him to leave the country, he won't be able to care of all the costs, it's an expensive city, and I can't go ask him because his under constant guard, damn it.'

Unaware to them both, Cain had followed Katie and listened behind the door to the whole conversation. _what the hell is going on._ He needs to find out, because _it is all very strange, the order, the letter, is Aaron in trouble?_ and the only person that can tell him anything is Paddy.

Cain walks back into the pub and goes and sits down next to Moira who asks him what's happening. He tells her everything he heard, and she says. 'Cain, something doesn't sound right there, why would Aaron do that, she always said she had the best relationship with him, but it doesn't sound like it if he needs to get an order against her and why would he leave, his flat, and work are here...'

Cain interrupts her, 'I need to find out, and the only person I can ask is Paddy, maybe if I talk to him, he should know what is the story, he's close to Aaron, but I don't want to go alone cause he has a guard there all the time and might think Chas sent me, you should come with, because if Aaron is in trouble maybe I can help him.'

Cain and Moira leave the pub and go to Paddy's house, where they are met by a huge man who asks what they want, Paddy hears, someone is at the door and goes to see who it is, when he sees Cain and Moira he says 'no', Cain tells Paddy that there is something that is very wrong.

Paddy says they can come in, and the guard follows, always close by. Cain asks, 'is he necessary?' pointing at the guard.

Paddy replies, 'well I don't want your crazy sister try killing me again, she had one go at it and will likely try again.'

Cain and Moira are shocked, 'Paddy what are you saying? This day is getting stranger, when did that happen? are you sure? and why would she do that?'

Paddy answers, 'it was about to weeks ago, she came here screeming, demanding, to know where Aaron was, when I told her I didn't know where he was, she punched me in the face and then hit me on the head, and when I fell to the floor she kicked me until I back out. She is crazy and that's why he is here.'

Cain and Moira don't know what to say, shocked at what they have been told. They sit in silence until Paddy asks, 'so what do you either want to tell me or ask me?'

Cain nods, 'I want to know where Aaron is, and see if he is ok or needs anything, because the way Chas was talking sounded very off to me. Can you tell me where he is?, she said her private investigater told her that he left the country, but the documents she got today are recent so he must be back.'

Paddy answers, 'why would want to know, you've never asked before, you've never shown any interest at all actually, so why the sudden interest, because when he lived here for 8 years, you never once showed your face.'

Cain didn't expect Paddy to be so confrontational towards him, 'I never came by because Chas said he wanted nothing to do with the family, and he always kept away so I thought she was right.'

Paddy laughs, 'family? what family? the boy was never loved by his father, he was and still is hated by his mother, then she brings him to Emmerdale and abandons him 2 days later, and the so called family, dump him here, which by the way was the first stable home he ever had, family, that's all he ever wanted was to have a family and be wanted and loved, which no one in the "family" ever showed him one ounce of. What I will tell you is don't believe a word that comes out of that womans mouth, it's lie after lie.'

Cain and Moira are stunned, Cain's starting to angry at the whole situation, and especially at the fact that Aaron thinks he was abandoned by the Dingles. 'So can you tell me where he is I need to talk to him,'

Paddy looks at Cain and says, 'Aaron is the happiest he has ever been, he is safe and protected, he is not in the country at the moment as he is on holiday, but when I speak to him, which I don't know when that will be, I'll tell him you came by and asked to speak to him, which will surprise him and then he will decide what he wants to do, but I tell you this, if this is type of scheme that your sister has planned to hurt Aaron, as she has been doing every moment she can, there will be hell to pay.'

Cain and Moira nod and look at each other and Moira says, 'Paddy we promise you that we are not part of any scheme, we didn't know anything until today and we won't tell Chas anything of what you have told us just now.'

Cain then asks, 'if Aaron has not been around, then who is taking care of his flat, what about his rent, if he needs I can take of it, so he has his home to come back to.'

Paddy answers, 'he doesn't have the flat anymore, because a few weeks ago when he was away for a weekend, your sister was so obsessed in finding him that she broke into the flat to see of he was there, but he was not so she took everything, completely emptied it out, and brought everything with her, leaving Aaron only with the bag of clothes that he had with him, then she came here and put me in hospital. And before you ask, no Aaron doesn't need any clothes, and the flat is no longer his, that has all been taken care of. So anything else you want to know?'

Cain says, 'can you not say where he has been, it's not right if he's alone not knowing that he's really not.'

Paddy replies, 'he's fine, actually he's great, you don't need to worry, and no, I'm not telling you where he has been as he asked me not to say a word to anyone. I maybe have already said too much, but that is all I'm going to say.'

Cain and Moira nod, Cain says, 'ok, um, thank you, for telling us what you did, and thank you for being there for him, I really didn't know any of it, and I hope to apologise to him one day. As Moira said we won't say a word to Chas, but I will call a Dingle family meeting to ask some questions. Thanks Paddy.'

Cain and Moira, walk to the door followed by Paddy and the guard, when they open it, they see Chas and Katie walking out of the Woolpack and in their direction, Paddy says, 'great just what I need, a dangerous crazy woman and a two faced cow.'

Cain and Moira look at Paddy suprised, never having heard him speak like that before, Cain says, 'don't worry we'll deal with her.'

Paddy smiles, 'I'm not worried I have him here.'

The guard closes the door and tells Paddy to go upstairs, just incase. 

When Chas sees Cain and Moira leaving Paddy's house, she starts to speed up to them and starts screeming, 'CAIN, CAIN, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!'

Cain and Moira wait, when Chas and Katie reach them, Chas asks, 'what were you doing there, uh,? did Paddy tell you where Aaron is, I need to know where he is, what did he tell you? you better tell me.'

Cain looks at her and says, 'he doesn't know where Aaron is except that he left the country, thats all. Why do you need to find him, what is so important that you need to know where he is?'

Chas is fuming, 'that's none of your business, so keep your nose out, and stay away from Paddy he's a useless fool.' She turns around and leaves them, walking back to the pub.

Cain and Moira look at each other and Cain says 'we need to talk to Zach and Lisa, something is very wrong with Chas and this whole thing with Aaron.'

When Cain and Moira arrive at the Wishing Well cottage, they find Lisa, Zach and Marlon, Lisa asks, 'Cain, Moira what are you doing here, everything ok?'

Cain shakes his head, 'no it's not. We have just learned a bunch of things and something is not right. Chas has just recieved a restraining order, telling her to keep away from Aaron, and he resigned from his job with Katie, now why would he do that?'

Zach, Lisa and Marlon look stunned. Lisa asks, 'why would he do that, she has always told us that they had a great relationship, even though I always found that strange since she left him behind and then Paddy always took care of him, I don't understand.'

Cain nods, 'some guy from London delivered the papers to them both, so we went to talk to Paddy and he told a bit. She nearly killed him 2 weeks ago, he was in hospital, and it was bad. He wont say where Aaron is he just says that he is doing great, on holiday apparently, but it doesn't look like he will be coming back to live in this area, he doesn't have his place in Hotten anymore, wait there's more, when he was away for a weekend, Chas went to his flat, broke in and took everything, left it empty and brought everything with her. When we left Paddy's house just now, she came storming over and demanded to know if we knew where Aaron was and that she needed to find him and told us to stay away from Paddy, now does any of that sound normal to you?'

Marlon replies, 'well from everything you have said, the only thing normal is Aaron getting the restraining order against Chas.'

Zach then says, 'but if the lad was in some kind of bother why did he not come to the family, we would have taken care of him, we always take care of our own.'

'Do we?, We never took care of Aaron, Paddy did that, when he was dumped there by us. None of us ever checked on him, or spoke to him. Paddy actually said that Aaron says he doesn't have a family, never loved by his father, hated by his mother, abandoned by everyone, the only one that ever cared was Paddy, so why would he ever come here, or ask for help from any of us, and on top of it all, Chas seems to have wanted all of us kept away from him. I think there is more we don't know about, but I wasn't going to push Paddy because after what he said I don't think any of us have any right to. As for Chas, she doesn't know that we know all this, and we promised Paddy to keep quiet, so there are no more problems. He told us that when he spoke to Aaron again he would tell him that we asked for him and offered our help in anything he needed.' answers Cain.

Lisa asks, 'but are you sure Aaron is ok?'

Moira replies, ' Paddy says he is the happiest he has ever been, and that he's safe and protected. I believe him, he would never leave Aaron be in harms way, we all know that and I get the feeling that whoever is behind the security guards that Paddy always has now are behind Aaron's safety too, because if Paddy was in danger Aaron wouldn't let him be alone either.'

Marlon asks, 'do you know who that might be?'

Cain answers, 'no, but if whoever is behind Paddy security are keeping Aaron safe, I'm not going to push to find out. I am angry though, that we let this happen. How could we not have seen something? I'm going to keep an eye on Chas. We always knew she was a bit crazy but this...'

They all promise not to say anything and pay attention more closely what's going on, and hope that Paddy was right that Aaron is safe.


	29. Chapter 29

Robert wakes up from the nap first, looking at Aaron admiring his naked body lying on top of the bed. Robert starts drawing with his finger on Aaron's skin making goosebumps appear despite it being hot. 

Aaron starts waking up, feeling Robert finger on his skin, he smiles before he opens his eyes and asks, 'what you doing?'

Robert smiles, 'I'm drawing on your beautiful body,'

Aaron opens his eyes and looks down where Robert is moving his fingers around and smiles. Robert leans forward and kisses Aaron slowly but passionately. Aaron moves closer to Robert to feel his body against his. They moan as the kiss starts to get more heated. When they break they look into each others eyes smiling. 

Aaron says, 'I need to go for a swim, but before I do, I need you inside me.' He moves and sits on Roberts lap where he takes all of him. They have intense orgasms, and after catching his breathe Aaron climbs off Robert and off the bed and turns to him, 'you going to join me?'

Robert smiles and climbs off the bed taking Aaron's waiting hand and they walk out of the bedroom, still semi hard, to the pool where they jump into the water.

After a while Robert asks, 'what do you want to have for dinner?, we can go out and eat at a restaurant or we can eat in.'

Aaron nods, 'um, what if we barbecue, there's a barbecue area over there, maybe some steaks and a salad or something, what do you think?'

Robert smiles, 'I like the sound of that, I better go marinate the meat so it can rest for a bit before it's grilled.' Robert moves to get out of the pool, as he is moving he kisses Aaron who then watches him get out of the water, looking at Robert's body glistening from the water, the sun shining on his hair making it look golden, making Aaron sigh with contentment.

After a bit Robert appears in the door and asks Aaron if he wants anything to drink to which he nods and asks for a beer, so Robert brings them both one each. He climbs down the steps of the pool carrying both bottles and gives Aaron his when he reaches him and gives him a kiss.

They stay in the pool for a while, kissing, holding each other, until they notice the sun is setting, so they decide to make dinner. They both get out of the water and laugh when they see that both are so hard. Robert goes to the barbecue to prepare it, while Aaron goes into the kitchen to start cutting the ingredients for the salad. He is interrupted by Robert's arms around him and kissing on his neck, making him smile.

Robert then takes the meat and goes the barbecue, taking another beer with him. He places the meat on the grill and looks out to the horizen, thinking, how much he loves being here with Aaron, how much he loves Aaron. He feels complete, Aaron completes him. Then he gets a thought, he wants to marry him, maybe it's too soon to ask, they have only known each other for a few weeks, but it feels right, but what if Aaron doesn't want to get married, they've never spoken about it before. Maybe he should approach the subject with him to see what he thinks.

Robert is so lost in thought that he doesn't notice Aaron walk up to him and only snaps out of his mind when he feel a kiss on his shoulder. He looks at Aaron smiling and gives him a kiss.

Aaron asks, 'where were you just then?'

Robert smiles, 'I was thinking how much I'm loving being here with you, well I could be anywhere with you and I'd probably love it,' Aaron has now moved and is holding Robert in his arms, 'and I was thinking how much I love you, how you complete me.' Robert gives him a kiss.

Aaron is blushing nodding, 'I feel the same you know, the love I feel we have for each other is something I never knew I could have, but I feel it with every cell in my body, I never imagined I could have such an overpowering feeling for someone, but I do for you and I think maybe you feel the same for me too.'

Robert smiles, gives Aaron a kiss, 'yes I feel the same for you too. I been in love and have loved before, but nothing compared to how we feel for each other. I want you forever.'

Robert then remembers the meat, 'oh shit I forgot the meat, hope it's not burnt.' Which it turns out to be, it is not. The meat is grilled to perfection. Aaron gets the salad from the kitchen and the dishes and cutlery, Robert gets them another beer and they eat outside by the pool, sitting close to each other naked, enjoying their food.

After dinner they take everything inside and get some ice cream and come back outside where the lay a large blanket and lay on top of it enjoying their ice cream under the stars. 

Robert decides to ask some questions, 'where would your dream holiday be?'

Aaron thinks, 'um, here, now, you?

Robert smiles gives him a kiss, 'yeah here is perfect, but is there a place you wanted to go before, you met me?'

Aaron thinks, 'why you asking?'

Robert replies, 'just curious, trying to know more about you, well?'

Aaron looks up to the stars, 'ok, um a few places, New Zealand, South Africa, Caribeann, what about you?'

Robert smiles, 'love your choices, New Zealand, Japan, all over really, ok next question, are you a cat or dog person?'

Aaron laughs, 'I like both but I think I'm more of a dog person, you?'

'Yeah, the same, um...' Robert is interrupted by Aaron.

'Let me ask now, lets see, a deep question, um, would you like to have kids one day?'

Robert smiles, thanking the stars above him that Aaron has gone in that direction, 'I think I would, I don't know how many though, I think it would depend on after having the first one I guess, you?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, nervous at the thought I could ever be a dad, but I'd like to be like Paddy was with me.'

Robert says, 'I think you'd be a great dad, ok now, would you ever want to get married, or stay single?'

Aaron smiles, 'I have never imagined I would ever get married, didn't think it was possible for me, but it if it were possible. then being married I think could be good, um, so yeah, but single isn't the worst, but it can be lonely, I guess, oh god I'm rambling now, what about you?'

Robert smiles, 'single, well not so much, I think I'd like to get married. I think that with me the thought of getting married has grown as I have gotten older, didn't really want to when I was younger, didn't see the point, but now, now I would like to, yeah.'

Aaron looks at Robert thinking he that he could definately get married to him, he'd marry him right now infact, but he'll keep that bit to himself, so he asks another question. 'Ok next question, most unexpected thing to happen to you?'

Robert nods, 'meeting you and falling so deeply in love so fast, going to Hotten after you phoned, it was no where near anything I could have thought, that I would fall in love, and for you?'

Aaron smiles and leans forward and gives Robert a kiss, 'yeah, for me it's same really.'

Robert holds Aaron's face in his hands and kisses him, moving closer as he does. They have sex by the pool, under the night sky filled with stars.

They eventually go the bedroom and have sex once more before they fall asleep in each others arms, both happy, and thinking about the conversation they had,

Robert thinking of how he is going to propose and Aaron thinking, he'd like to married to Robert.

 The next morning Aaron is the first to wake up, he looks at Robert who is still sleeping, and smiles watching the beautiful man for a few minutes until he gets an idea. He tries to get out of Robert's embrace with out waking him up, and he successful after a while. He climbs off the bed and walks to the kitchen, naked, starting to get the things he needs. When he if finished he looks at the time and it's not too early, it's actually mid morning, so he takes the tray and goes back to the bedroom. When he walks in Robert is still asleep, so he places the tray on the chair next to the bed and climbs on the bed and crawls over Robert until he is facing him. He leans down and gives Robert a tender kiss, Robert moans still asleep, so Aaron gives him another kiss, a longer one and leans back and watches  Robert as he starts opening his eyes. Robert smiles as he sees Aaron on top of him wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.

When they break Aaron says, 'good morning sexy,'

Robert gives a quick kiss, 'good morning beautiful, you up already?'

Aaron nods blushing, 'yeah, um, I made you breakfast in bed, I hope you it's ok, never done it before.'

Robert looks into his eyes, 'it's perfect, and I love it, I love you.' and gives Aaron another kiss.

Aaron climbs off the bed and gets the tray, 'I made you some eggs, toast, oranje juice, some fruit salad, coffee, there are also some pancakes, or something like pancakes, I tried to make them but it's really hard.'

Robert can't take his eyes of Aaron, 'you made this all for me?, it looks great, thank you so much, but you are having this with me in bed yeah?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, I have breakfast in bed with you.' and gives Robert a kiss.

They decide to stay in, choosing another day to go out, spending it in the pool naked and having lots of sex through out the day.

They go to bed early to they can have a good sleep to go out the next day, so Robert show him around, which doesn't happen, as they have sex more than once during the night, unable from keeping themselves from being constantly horny for each other.


	30. Chapter 30

They wake up later than they wanted, but they didn't rush to leave the house, they stayed in bed having sex. When they finally got out of bed and had a shower, it was almost midday, so Robert said that they should go and have lunch in the city.

So Robert drove them to the city and took Aaron to the old town center which is still surrounded by medieval castle walls. They had not been in this part of the city yet, so is seeing it for the first time and Aaron is loving it.

Robert parks the car, and as soon as they get out he takes Aaron's hand telling him some of the history of the city. They eventually remember to have some lunch and find a restaurant. It is during this moment that Aaron hears Robert speaking Portuguese for the first time. 

He is sitting stunned and mesmerised watching Robert as he orders for them, and even though the menus have English translations under the Portuguese, he wants to hear Robert speaking in a language that he has no notion of and sounds very difficult.

Once Robert has ordered he turns to Aaron and sees him looking at him. He smiles and takes his hand and says, 'is it the language?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, I didn't know you spoke Portuguese. You sound amazing speaking it, but it does seem like a difficult language.'

Robert nods, 'it actually is not an easy language to learn, harder than Spanish, but I think because I lived in Spain and it was a language I often used, I found Spanish easier and the hard part is that there are some words that sound similar, but are not the same and to try not to mix them up. I like it though and I loved learning Portuguese cause is was a challenge for me.'

Aaron asks, 'so how many languages can you speak?'

Robert smiles, 'a few, as you know, French, Spanish, Portuguese and I also speak Japanese. It's not only because I like learning new things but the languages are important for business too and English is widely spoken but it doesn't hurt if you can speak the native tongue of the person you're doing business with.'

Aaron is stunned, 'wow, um, just wow, um, and you learnt all that when you were in the International school when you lived with your gran?'

Robert nods, 'yes, she enrolled in the best school, which was a private school, as she wanted me to have the best education possible, and I am so grateful she did. Speaking of gran, what if we go visit her, she will love you, not today though, maybe at the end of the week or before, it's just a couple of hours from here, what do you think?'

Aaron smiles, 'I love to meet her, but are sure it would be okay?'

Robert smiles, 'I'm sure and like I said she is going to love you, so don't worry okay.'

Before Aaron can answer the food arrives. They eat and Aaron likes the food even though it's something new that he would not have picked for himself. He is also drinking wine which he never drinks either.

Robert asks him, 'so what do you think of the wine and the food?'

Aaron replies, 'it's really good, I never drink wine, but it's really good with this food, it's all new for me, but I'm liking trying new things.'

Robert smiles, 'good, I'm happy you're enjoying it.'

They finish their lunch and as they are leaving the restaurant Robert takes his hand and they start to walk around so Robert shows him the different places. He takes him to the Roman Temple, the Chapel of Bones and some other places while all holding each others hand.. 

By the time they have finished walking around the sun is setting and Aaron tells Robert he wants to go to the little house. Robert agrees with him and gives him the keys of the car so they can go back.

When they reach the house, Aaron stops the car and turns to Robert, 'thank you for today, I had an amazing day' he pulls Robert towards and gives a kiss, which starts to get heated while they are still sitting in the Porche.

They leave the car and walk to the house, Robert standing behind Aaron kissing his neck, letting his hands roam over his body, feeling the bulging hard on in Aaron's pants. Aaron finally is able to open the door, and as soon as he does he throws the keys onto the table and turns around grabbing Robert and kissing him hard. While they are kissing, Robert is undressing him, then undresses himself. Finally free of their clothes they hold onto each other naked.

They have been unable all afternoon to have each other, so that is all they want and need. When they break, Robert kneels and sucks Aaron, moaning at having him in his mouth, making Aaron moan as he feeling the vibrations when Robert moans. Aaron kneels infront of Robert and kisses him and not long after Aaron is sliding into Robert as they have sex on the floor by the door of the house.

After they have sex they get off the floor and walk to the back door and out in to the back yard and dive into the pool, where they don't stay for long. They then get out of the water and get something light to eat and they sit on the sofa and watch a movie on the television. Aaron falls asleep on Robert, who is holding him and he looks down and smiles, already forming an idea.

Robert shakes Aaron gently to wake him up and take him to bed. When they reach the bed, Aaron holds onto Robert as soon as they down and falls asleep straight away which gives Robert a chance to do a quick search on his phone to find what he is looking for.

When they wake up the next morning, after having sex, Robert has a shower while Aaron prepares breakfast. When they are having breakfast and Robert says, 'I was thinking, would you like to go and visit the stud farm where I bought my Lusitano horses?, I bought them here in Portugal where the breed is originally from, it's about an hours drive.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'um, ok, I'd like to see it then, when would you like to go?'

Robert answers, 'I was thinking after we had breakfast, what do you think?'

Aaron nods, 'ok, sure lets do that, just need to have a shower before we go, give me about 15 minutes.' He walks past Robert and gives him a kiss.

20 minutes later they are getting in the car for the trip to the stud farm.

When they arrive at the stud farm and Robert takes Aaron's hand as they make their way through the entrance. They are met by the owner who greets them. Robert then tells her that Aaron knows horses and he wanted to show him where he bought his horses.

She shows them around, more for Aaron as Robert has been there before. After a while she asks them if they would like to ride, making Aaron smile as he would love to ride one of the horses there, Robert has other plans. 

So after a while Robert turns to Aaron and says, ' Aaron, I need to go out, there is something I need to do, I'll bee back in about 2 hours, you'll be ok here, yeah?'

Aaron looks at Robert surprised as he didn't that Robert had things to do, 'do you want me to come with?'

Robert smiles, 'no, you stay here with the horses and enjoy your ride, I won't be long, I promise, and then we can go have lunch in the town nearby, what do you think?'

Aaron nods, 'um, yeah ok, if you are sure you don't need me to go with you. Drive safe and I'll see you when you get back.'

Robert holds Aaron and gives him a kiss, before he turns and walks out, leaving Aaron wondering what is so important that Robert has to go.

Robert gats into the Porche, and drives to Lisbon, where he need to buy what he want to give to Aaron.

Aaron mounts the horse that he is given, and at first he just rides him around, then he decides to test him, as he did with Florian, and he gets the same response from the horse. The owner of the farm is impressed that on the first ride with an unknown person the horse is do what it is doing.

In the meantime. Robert has arrived at the luxury jewellwers, he parks the car and walks into the jewellers. He asks to look engagment rings, in platinum for men. The store manager guides him to where the platinum jewellry is and takes the displays out and shows some of the rings they have. He looks at them but he doesn't see anything that catches his eye. The manager shows him a few more until he sees what he wants. He takes out a string which has Aaron finger size, which he was able to take when Aaron was asleep, he gives the string to the jeweller, then they take his meassurement. Once everything is meassured and polished they wrap the rings and Robert pays for them with a big smile. He then drives to a shopping center to buy some supplies for the rest of the surprise fpr Aaron.

He is able to get everything done under the 2 hours he said he would be and is now parking by the stud farm. He walks in and finds Aaron on a horse doing similar movements that he had done with Florian a few days before.

The owner approaches Robert and says, 'he very impressive, has not said much to the horse and not disciplined the horse once. The horse just seems so free and he looks so relaxed aswell, how does he do it?'

Robert smiles, 'I don't know, he did the same with my horse, Florian who has never been trained, and they looked like they were dancing, it's one of the most beautiful things I've seen. He amazing.'

Aaron stops and looks up finding Robert with a big smile. He looks around and there are over 30 people watching him so he starts blushing. He dismounts the horse and walks the horse to the owner of the farm who is standing next to Robert.

Robert takes two steps and holds Aaron's face and kisses him, then says, 'hi'.

Aaron smiles and replies, 'hi'.

They are interuppted by the owner of the farm, 'that was very impressive, how did you get him to do that, when he is not trained?'

Aaron smiles, 'I didn't do much, I spoke to him, and then gently let him show what he can do.'

The owner reaches into her pocket and takes out a card, hands it to Aaron and says, 'let me know if you would like to come and teach some riders to do what you just did, I'm very interested and I know many who would be too.'

Aaron nods, 'thank you, I will let you know and thank you for letting me ride that beautiful horse.'

She nods and says she needs to go to the office to care of some things and shakes Robert's and Aaron's hands goodbye.

Aaron then turns to Robert, 'have you done everything you needed to do?'

Robert gives Aaron a kiss, 'yeah, all done, do want to go have lunch?'

Aaron nods and gives Robert a kiss as they hold each other and walk out of the stud farm.

They drive to the nearby town, park the car and find a restaurant, where Robert orders for them both, making Aaron smile as he loves hearing Robert speaking different languages. They the love food and after they decide to have a walk around the town.

Aaron asks, 'is it always like this here, blue skies, hot weather, cause we have not seen a cloud in the sky since we landed.'

Robert nods, 'pretty much from the spring to sometimes almost before winter, but there are other regions where it's cooler weather and rains more during the year. It's a beautiful country with lots of things to see and I get the feeling that you are liking it here, so we can come here again go to the north of the country next time.'

Aaron smiles, 'that sounds amazing, it's different to what I imagined, better and I've loved everything.

Robert gives a kiss as they continue to walk, then changing direction to go back to the car. Where Robert asks Aaron if he would like to drive back, Aaron smiles and takes the keys to the car. They drive back and Aaron says he needs a swim, and then maybe a little nap, Robert smiles and agrees, especially because it fits prefectly with his plan.

They walk into the house get undressed and walk to the pool naked and dive into the water, they swim for a while but Robert really wants Aaron to go have the nap he mentioned so after having sex in the pool, and after a while they get out of the water and Robert guides them to the bedroom where, this time it's Aaron who orgasms inside Robert.

Aaron has finally fallen asleep and Robert gently removes himself from his hold and leaves the room. He goes to the car and gets the things he bought and brings them inside. He puts the champagne in the fridge and takes the boxes of fairy lights and chair with him to the back yard. He sets everything up and once he is happy he takes the chair back inside and starts preparing the food. A while later he goes back to the room and lays down next to Aaron who wraps his arms around him.

Aaron starts waking up from his nap being watched by Robert who has a smile, looking at him as he sees Aaron beautiful blue eyes, feeling a little nervous, hoping Aaron will like what he has planned. Aaron moans and tightens his hold on Robert and moves to kiss him.

When they start to move Robert tells Aaron, 'I've already prepared everything for dinner, so why don't we have a shower, get dressed and then go eat.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'you've already prepared dinner, when? and we need to get dressed, why? what have you done?'

Robert smiles, walks up to Aaron, wraps his arms around him and says, 'I prepared the food while you were having your nap and you can just wear those sexy tight white shorts and the short sleeve shirt, that will look amazing on you tanned muscled body.'

Aaron bites his lip, 'ok, but you are having the shower with me.'

Robert nods, takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom, where they get into the shower and start kissing, and have sex before washing each others bodies.

When they leave the bathroom they get dressed in similar clothes. Aaron buttons his shirt up but as soon as Robert sees, he walks up to Aaron shaking his head, 'I can't see your sexy body with shirt buttoned up,' so he unbuttons the shirt leaving it completely open. Then while Aaron is putting away somethings Robert quicky leaves the room and turns the fairy lights on in the back and comes back to the room.

He gives Aaron a soft tender kiss and takes his hand to guide him outside. When Aaron sees the backyard he is stunned, 'Robert, this looks beautiful, you did this as well when I was having my nap?'

Robert nods smiling, 'yeah, come on, have a seat, and I'll get the food.' Robert goes back into the house brings the food then returns to get the champagne, and places everything on the table.

When Aaron sees the bottle he asks, 'are we celebrating something?'  
Robert smiles, 'no, I just wanted to do something special for you, and as you know how much I like doing things for you and spoiling you. I just wanted to show you, if that is even possible, how much I love you.'

Aaron gets up from his chair and goes to Robert and gives a him and says, 'I love you more, and thank you for doing all this, you didn't have to, I know you love me.'

Robert nods, 'but I wanted to.' He gives Aaron a kiss and says, ' come let's eat something.'

They eat, exchanging loving looks at each other during the meal, when Aaron tastes the champagne, he make a face making Robert laugh and then asks him if he wants something else, Aaron says no, he's just never had it before, but he likes it. Once they have eaten Robert tells Aaron, to sit on the blanket with the little pillows that he is going to get dessert.

Robert comes back, with dessert which is Portuguese, that Aaron has not had yet, and puts it on the table. He then walk up to Aaron and kneels beside him and takes his hands.

Aaron looks at Robert and is surprised when he takes his hands, not seeing any dessert. Robert says to him, 'you were a surprise to me when I met you, the best surprise, and it didn't take long for me to fall in love with you, and I see myself being in love with you forever. I love you more than is possible to explain, you make me smile, fill me with love and so much more, and I'd like to have you forever so will you marry me?'

Aaron wide eyes are starting to fill up with tears, he can't believe Robert is asking him to marry him, but he not going to let him go so he starts nodding as the tears fall down his cheeks, 'yes, yes, I'll marry you, yes,' he gets on his knees and hugs Robert tight, then he loosens his grips and looks at him, Robert then says, 'I still have something to give you,' so Aaron leans back still stunned and sees Robert take out a box from his pocket, he opens the box and Aaron gasps as he see what is inside.

Robert asks, 'can I put the ring on your finger?' Aaron nods, not saying a word looking at Robert and looking at the box. Robert takes out the ring and glides it onto Aaron's finger. 'I hope you like it, I know it's a bit flashy, but I liked them and thought maybe you would too, but if you don't we can go change them to something different.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'them?'

Robert smiles, 'ofcourse, I got one for me too, the same as yours.'

Aaron nods, 'can I put it on your finger, like you did with me?'  
Robert takes out the ring and hands it to Aaron who then slides it onto Robert's finger. Aaron then looks at Robert's hand, looks at his hand, and then looks up at Robert who is smiling and grabs his face and kisses him, while Robert holds him tight against him.

When they break from the kiss Aaron continues to hold Robert's face looking into his eyes, 'I love you, so, so much.',

Robert replies I love you more.' and gives another kiss.   
As they stop kissing Robert wipes the wetness from Aaron's cheeks and says he is just going to get the dessert that he left on the table. He gets up leaving Aaron looking at his ring. When he is walking back he can see the Aaron is looking at his hand so he asks, 'do you like the ring?'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'I do like it, as you said a bit flashy, but beautiful, but are they real?'

Robert smiles, 'you mean the diamonds, yes they are real, they are conflict free diamonds, the rings also comes with a certificate, with information about the rings and explains what they are made of, the cut of the diamonds and how many there are. When we get back home I'll get them insured.'

Aaron nods, 'they look very expensive, what is it made of, you must have spent a lot of money. I don't know if I can walk around with it or work with it , what if I lose it, or scratch it or something?'

Robert takes Aaron's hands, 'I bought them because I wanted too, and as I said before I'm getting them both insured incase anything happens to them, now as to what they are made of, they platinum with 12 diamonds which as you can see is the whole ring and not only the top of it, the whole band has diamonds.'

Aaron nods, 'how much did they cost, no wait you don't need to tell me, it'll probably just freak me out...'

Robert smiles, 'I can tell you, I don't have any secrets from you, but don't freak out ok, they cost just over 10 thousand each.'

Aaron's eyes widden, 'oh god, Robert, that's too much, why? oh god...'

Robert says, 'it's not too much, nothing is too much for you, so please accept it as a symbol of everything I want to give to you, and as a symbol of my love for you.'

Aaron is crying again, scared to lose the ring, thinking that no one has ever given him anything and Robert has given him so much already, he simply doesn't know how to show him how much he loves him.

Robert is starting to get a little worried now, 'Aaron, what is it, you starting to make me worry here, tell me.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'no one has ever given me anything, and you come into my life and have given me so much already, and you love me and I love you so much, so much, and I don't know if you know how much but I do, I really do and I, and I, um, and I love you, you do know that right, that I love you, cause I need you to know, I need you to know, I need ...'

Robert who now has tears in his eyes, seeing how emotional Aaron is, and him wanting to make sure Robert knows, makes Robert grab Aaron and pull him into his arms holding him tight, wants to keep him safe and make him feel loved, 'I know you love me and I love you, never forget that, ok?'

They eventually let go of each other, and after a few kisses Robert hands Aaron his dessert and he picks up his, eating in silence, Aaron glancing at his ring and at Robert, who is looking at Aaron as he eats his dessert.


	31. Chapter 31

They finish their desserts and Robert takes Aaron's bowl, giving him a kiss before he stands up. As he is walking back he sees Aaron looking at his hand again, and when Robert, sits down, he looks at Aaron who is still quiet, so he asks, 'what are you thinking?'

Aaron looks at Robert and smiles, 'I can't believe I'm engaged and that you are my fiance, I'm just really happy, well more than happy, I don't know how to describe how I feel, so I'll just say more that happy.'

Robert smiles, 'good, that all I want, is for you to be more than happy.' 

Aaron says looking at Robert, 'are you making fun of how happy I am, don't start with me I'll stick my fiance on you...' he can't finish saying the rest as he starts laughing.

Robert doesn't say anything just moves closer to him and pushes him gently to lie down then lays on top of him, 'I love it when you laugh,' he says looking into Aaron's eyes, leaning down to kiss him. 

When they break for air Aaron runs his finger on Robert's face, 'I want you to make love to me, no one has ever made love to me and I want my fiance to make love to me.'

Robert who has been looking at Aaron as he is talking gives him a sensual, tender kiss and starts to undress him, kissing Aaron's body as the clothes are being removed. Then he kneels and starts to undress himself and Aaron sits up and continues the undress Robert, kissing his chest as he is doing it. 

Aaron then pushes Robert to sit on the floor aand Aaron moves to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Robert head and and his legs around his back while kissing him.

Robert shifts them slightly to get into the right position, as soon as they are, he slowly enters Aaron and slowly slides in all the way, only stopping when he can't go anymore. They continue to kiss mixed with moans. Robert has his hands on Aaron arse cheeks and starts to apply preassure, making Aaron start to move his hips.  
Aaron keeps rocking his hips on Robert, moaning at the friction he feels by the movement making his cock slide against Robert's abs, and also at the constant friction against his prostate. He soon feels that he is going to cum and he whispers, close to Robert's ear, 'I'm going to cum, oh god...'

Robert doesn't stop and doesn't let Aaron stop moving either, even when Aaron orgasms, Robert continues, while holding Aaron tight in his arms so he doesn't fall back, then when he feels he is cumming he kisses Aaron, during which he cums, moaning as he orgasms into Aaron.

They don't move, they stay where they are sitting, kissing as Robert is inside Aaron, they break for air and look at each other, Robert says 'I love you,' and Aaron replies 'I love you more. 

They continue to make love all through the night outside by the swimming pool. Eventually they fall asleep, Aaron lying on top of Robert, both completely in a state of bliss.

The first rays of sunshine are what starts to make them wake up. They turn to each other and kiss, Robert says smiling, 'good morning my beautiful fiance.'

Aaron smiles, 'good morning my sexy fiance.'

They get up and Robert says, 'I've been thinking and I know I said I didn't want to go to the beach, but would you like to go the beach today.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'but the swimwear I have is the one you gave me that is see through.'

Robert smiles, 'so is mine, don't worry about it, it won't really make difference on the beach I want to take you, do you want to go?'

Aaron is unsure, but he trusts Robert, 'um, ok, must we take food and something to drink, I can pack something.'

Robert gives Aaron a kiss, 'yeah lets make some sandwiches to take and a few bottles of water.'

They walk into the house and go to the kitchen and make a few sandwiches, some fruit and a few bottles of water. Robert packs it all in the bag and goes to the bedroom to get dressed where Aaron is putting on the ice blue Aussiebum, making Robert smile and he walks up to him, 'you look so fucking sexy in that,' and gives him a kiss. He walks back and does the same but his are white. Once they are ready they put everything in the car and start to drive.

Aaron looks at Robert, 'what's the name of the beach?'

Robert smiles, 'it's called Beach 19, one of the best gay beaches in the world. It's a little bit of a drive but I think it will be worth it.'

Aaron nods and looks out to the horizon, thinking about his time in the country, he's had the most amazing time here and he even feels like he almost doesn't want to leave, it has only been for him happiness and love, no problems and no drama.

Aaron remembers, 'when do you want us to visit your gran?'

Robert replies, 'um, we don't have much time left, and maybe a day visit is too short, she wont be happy if we are only there for a few hours, so maybe we can go today, late afternoon, and then sleep there and come back tomorrow afternoon after lunch, what do you think?'

Aaron nods, 'thats fine with me, does she live far from where we are staying?'

Robert replies, 'no, she lives just across the border in Isla Canela, she moved there when I left, you can actually see the Portuguese beaches, it's about two and a half hours drive from where we are staying.'

They continue to talk and before they realise they have arrived at the beach. Robert parks the car and they get out and get their things. Aaron takes Robert's hand as they start to walk to the beach. When they reach it, the first Aaron notices is the amount of sand dunes and not many people. Robert tells him that it's in a nature reserve that's why there are no buildings on or close to the beach.

As they are walking to a spot they have chosen, Aaron sees that there are naked people walking around and looks at Robert, 'is this a nudist beach?'

Robert smiles, 'on this beach you can choose to either be naked or wear swimwear, it's actually the only beach I know that's like that, that is why I said that your swimwear being see through won't really make any difference here. The only thing that will make a difference is that you are very sexy and this is a gay beach so, you'll probably get attention because of that and by the way in the middle of all these sand dunes is a cruising area, so there's always a lot of sex going on around here.'

Aaron blushes, 'really, and there's no problem with police?'

Robert shakes his head, 'no, the authorities actually advise the people that come here to bring condoms, cause you never know what might happen.'

They reach their spot and there is no one close to them. Robert starts to undress revealing his white swimwear showing off his huge bulge. He turns to Aaron, 'you're coming, I'm going for a dive.'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, just hold on a second, I was admiring my sexy fiance.'

Robert smiles and walks up to Aaron and gives him a kiss then helps him undress, and then takes his hand as they walk to the water.

After a while in the water they come out, both seeing each other in the see through swimwear, making each other smile. When they reach the towels Robert takes his briefs off and lays on his back, Aaron looks, 'Robert you're naked.'

Robert smiles, 'yeah I am, I mean everyone can see everything in those white briefs, well if there was anyone around they could see everything, so what's the point of keeping them on and I'm here with you and you've seen me and know my body better than anyone.'

Aaron smiles at the last statement which gives him courage and he takes his briefs off before he lays down next to Robert.

When Robert sees that he has no briefs he says, 'you took off yours too?'

Aaron looks at him gives him a kiss, 'my fiance inspired me and got the courage to just take them off.'

Robert laughs, 'I love you, and you can be however you like, as long as you remember that you're my fiance.'

Aaron laughs, 'well it's hard to forget especially when I'm walking around with ton of diamonds on my finger, blinding everyone everytime I move my hand as my fiance wants everyone to know I'm taken and that I'm his.'

Robert laughs, 'very true, very true.' and gives Aaron a kiss.

They lay there looking into each others eyes holding hands, when Aaron says, 'I'm going to miss this place, this holiday has been a dream, the best one I've ever had, and I've loved everything, thank you for bringing here.'

Robert turns and moves himself closer to Aaron, caressing his face, 'i'm glad we came here too, it has been the best holiday. I brought the man I love as a boyfriend and I'm leaving with the man I love as a fiance. I could not have wished for more.' He leans down and gives Aaron a long tender kiss that is starting to heat up, but neither one is bothered that the kiss is heating up and that they are naked on a beach.

After a while of kissing, they decide to go to the water, but realise they are both hard, they look around no one is near by so they turn to each other and decide to make a run for the water. They get up and start to run with their hard ons bouncing around until they make it into the water where they laugh.

They fool around and spend their time kissing in the water and after some time, they decide to come out of the water and eat something, and as the are walk towards their towels they hold hands, when they reach the towels they sit down and take out their sandwiches and eat. After eating they lay down holding hands.   
After some time Aaron turns to Robert and asks him what time does he want to leave as they still have to go back to the house and get changed and then drive to Robert's gran. Robert says they can leave now so they don't rush.

  
They soon stand up and start getting dressed, opting to go commando as the briefs are still wet. They pack everything up and grab their towels and start making their way to leave the beach and walk back to the car.

They get into the car and Robert leans towards Aaron and gives him a kiss before he starts the car and starts to drive back.

It's midafternoon when arrive at the house, they have been horny all morning at the beach and are soon having sex, after which they take a shower together. When they are getting ready Aaron asks, 'do we need to take anything, maybe we should buy some flowers or something to give your gran as it is the first time I'm meeting her and I'm want to make a good impression.'

Robert holds Aaron and gives him a kiss, 'you don't need to take anything to impress her, I already told you that she is going to love you, but if it's really something you want to do we can stop on the way there and buy some flowers.'

Aaron smiles and nods, 'yes that is what I would like to do.'

Robert nods gives him a kiss and takes his hand as Aaron grabs the bag and they walk out of the house, get into the car to start their drive to Spain. They stop on the way as they said they would and Robert helps Aaron choose the flowers to give his gran.

Just over two and a half hours have passed when Robert starts to slow down the car as he approaches the house. He parks the car and turns to Aaron smiling, 'we're here, let's surprise my gran.'

Aaron nods feeling nervous, he's about to meet the most important person to Robert, 'yeah, let's meet your gran.'

'Everything will be fine, don't be nervous, ok, I love you.' says Robert looking at Aaron.

Aaron replies, 'I love you too.' and gives Robert a kiss.

They get out of the car and Robert takes Aaron's hand as the walk to the gate. He opens the gate and the they walk up a couple of steps to reach the front door where Robert rings the bell. They hear a voice coming from the inside of the house saying, 'I'm coming.'

The door opens and Annie looks at the two men infront of her, she turns to Robert, 'my boy, what are you doing here, what a lovely surprise but why are you glowing?' and she holds out her arms to recieve a hug from her grandson.

When she finally lets him go, she looks at Aaron while still talking to Robert, 'and who is this handsome man, that you have brought with you.'

Robert takes Aaron's hand and says smiling, 'gran I'd like you to meet Aaron, my beautiful fiance.' Annie can see the way Robert and Aaron are looking at each other, and the only word she can use is love, and it makes her so happy to see her grandson like that.

Aaron who is now blushing smiles, and stretches his hand and hands Annie a big bouquet of flowers, 'nice to finally meet you.'

Annie brushes Aaron's hand away, 'come give gran Annie a hug, so I'm getting another grandson, isn't that just wonderful.' and she pulls Aaron into a hug.

When she releases Aaron he has a big smile, as Robert takes his hand. They walk into the house after Annie tells them to follow her as she walks to the kitchen. She asks them if they would like some tea, and they both say yes, Robert offers to make the teas but Annie says that she will do it.

Robert turns to Aaron and asks him whispering if he is ok and Aaron nods, and Robert gives him a kiss. When the teas are ready Annie asks Robert to take them to the lounge as she takes Aaron's arm and walks with him being followed by Robert.

She sits in her couch and Robert and Aaron sit next to each other where Robert takes Aaron hand. Annie wants to know all the details so she asks them. 'how long have you been engaged, where did you meet, who proposed to who, oh and how long are you staying?, tell me everything.'

Robert laughs and Aaron smiles, Robert is the one that answers, 'we've been engaged now 2 days, I proposed to Aaron, we met in Hotten after Aaron phoned me to tell me that Victoria was in hospital, so I went up to Hotten only to find out it was nothing serious, after a silly accident and she would be fine, then while I'm in Hotten I get a call from home that Florian wasn't eating and after spending the day with Aaron where I founnd out that he works with horses, I asked him if he could come with me and see what was wrong, which he did as soon as he walked in the stable, and I asked him to stay for a few days and he never left and then I wanted to bring him to Alentejo, and we've been there almost a week, and now we are here cause I wanted you to meet him and he wanted to meet you too. That about it really, so here we are.'

Annie nods, she turns to Aaron, 'so you are from Hotten then?'

Aaron replies, 'no, I lived in Hotten, I was taken to Emmerdale by my mother, who left me there when I was nine years old, and at eighteen I left the village to live in Hotten.'

Annie asks, 'so you have family in Emmerdale, maybe I met them before I left.'

Aaron nods, 'maybe you met my uncle Zach Dingle and aunt Lisa Dingle, I think most of the family that live there now were not there when you left.'

Annie smiles, 'I remember Lisa, a lovely woman. Now I see that you two are very much in love, the way you look at each other, it's easy to see, and you both look very happy, Aaron is maybe a little nervous because it's the time you're meeting me, no need to be love, if you make Robert happy then I'm happy...'

Robert interrupts, 'we are very happy and very much in love.'

Annie smiles, 'I can see that my darling boy, and I am very happy for you both, so when is the wedding then?'

Robert smiles, 'we havn't planned anything yet, we've only gotten engaged, but I don't think it will be to far in the future, and it will be a small wedding, Aaron doesn't like big and flashy, he nearly had a heart attack when I gave him his ring, he started saying it was too much,' while Robert is talking, Aaron is nodding to what he is saying.

Annie looks at Aaron, 'so let me see this ring then,'

Both Robert and Aaron hold out their hands and show Annie their rings, ' my god Robert are you trying to blind people with the amount of diamonds they have, I too would have had a heart attack my dear, but they are very beautiful and my congratulations to you both.' 

She asks them if they have eaten dinner yet, they say no, so she asks Robert to go get some take away for the three of them. Robert nods, and is about to take Aaron with him when she says that she wants to get to know her new grandson while he goes to get their food. Before he leaves he gives Aaron a kiss.

When Robert comes back he finds Annie sitting next to Aaron holding him in a hug. Robert puts the bag on the table and walks to them and asks if everything is ok, Annie tells him that everything is fine, and that Aaron had just told her his story and she wanted to hug him. Robert smiles and gives his gran a kiss in the cheek then moves over to Aaron and kisses him aswell.

They eat dinner and spend the rest of the evening talking, Annie telling Aaron stories from when Robert was a teenager making Aaron laugh. During the time they are talking, Aaron calls Annie by her name and she tells him to call her gran making him and Robert smile.

They eventually go to their bedrooms, where Robert and Aaron have sex quietly, or at least try to be as quiet as possible.

They wake up the next morning and have breakfast with gran and spend the morning with her. She then makes them lunch, and soon after they have to leave but not before promising her that they will visit her soon and with more time.

They say their goodbyes and Annie hugs Aaron tight and says, 'you look after my boy and after yourself, ok, it was really lovely meeting you.'

Aaron nods smiling having loved meeting Robert's gran and he replies, 'I will look after him gran, he means everything to me, and I loved meeting you too, I promise we will come again soon.'

Annie smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, he then takes their bag to the car while Robert says his goodbye.

Robert says, 'thanks for everything gran, and I'm sorry it such a short visit but as Aaron said we'll back soon ok,'

Annie replies, 'you better, you take care of yourself and if you need anything you know where I am, and take care of Aaron too, he's special, that boy is, you know I've liked all the boys you've brought to meet me, but Aaron is in a different league to them all. It warms my old heart that you have found such love and are happy, that's all I ever wanted for you. Now you better be going, you are making your man wait. I love you very much, always remember that.'

Robert smiles and nods and gives his gran a tight hug and says, 'I love you too'

Robert leaves his gran and walks to the car and gets in looking at Aaron smiling, before he drives off he gives him a kiss, then starts the car and they both turn to wave at Annie.

The whole drive back to the house, the conversation is about Annie, Aaron saying how amazing he thinks she is and how he loved meeting her. How he also understands how Robert is in someways. 

Robert tells Aaron what Annie said to him when Aaron was putting the bag in the car which makes Aaron smile while he gets a little emotional.

They promise to each other to visit not only soon but more often.

Time has gone by so fast as they have been talking, and they soon pulling through the gate of the little house to spend their last night before they have to go back to the U.K.

They leave the car and walk into the house, Robert takes the bag into the room and asks Aaron if he would like to go for a swim, which Aaron's nods to, so they remove all their clothes and walk to the pool naked and dive into the water.

They speand the rest of the afternoon having sex every moment they can. By the time it's already night Robert asks Aaron what would he like to eat for dinner,Aaron replies that he wants something light. They both go to the kitchen to make something to eat and it takes them longer than it should as they stop multiple times to kiss each other.

After they have eaten they go back outside and lay by the pool drinking their beer. They talk about the plans for the next day, since they have night flight, so they can still enjoy some of the day. Robert suggests they leave late morning. go to Lisbon, have some lunch and then walk around a little before they check in for their flight.

They lay next to each other hand in hand in silence, both thinking about the past week and everything that has happened, how their lives have changed, everything they have shared, all they have seen. They are both going to miss their haven, of love, sex, and happiness.

They turn to each other, and kiss, deeply, the kiss becoming more, as it usually does, with them. They have sex by the pool and after orgasming they both dive into the pool. After a while the get out of the water and have a shower before they fall asleep pressed against one another.

They both wake up and it feels almost strange that they are leaving in a few hours, they eat breakfast in silence, always touching each other, the need for constant contact is always present.

After breakfast, holding hands, they walk out into the backyard and stand by the pool, embracing, Robert says. 'this week has been amazing, thank you for making it the best ever. I love you very much.'

Aaron smiles, 'it has been amazing, I'm going to miss this place, but I want to thank you also for making me the happiest man alive. I love you more.' 

They kiss, getting lost in each other, when they break for air, they are both smiling and Robert takes Aaron's hand, they have one more look around the house and walk out the front door. They get into the car and drive, as they reach the gate the man who had handed them the keys in the begining of the week gets out of his car to get the keys from Aaron.

Soon they are driving, on their way to Lisbon, Aaron takes Robert's hand as he is driving, something that Robert does every time he is behind the wheel.

For the first time since they left England a week before they talk about home, Robert says 'I hope that everything is ok back home, since I have not turned on my phone the whole time we've been here.' 

Aaron says ' yeah I hope so too, I've also had my phone off, but mine been off longer and I don't really want to turn it on, because I know I'll have a million messages from Chas and who knows who else, I need to get a new number, that'll be one of the first things I'll have to do, then I'll phone Paddy and give the number to him and also see how he is doing.'

They continue to talk and before they realise they are driving into Lisbon. Robert guides Aaron where to go so they can go the restaurant to have lunch. They find the restaurant and Aaron parks the car. They go have lunch and when they are done Robert shows Aaron a little bit of the city. Before they go to the airport Robert tells Aaron that there is one more place he wants to take him to, for Aaron to eat something. Robert says it's their dessert. When they finally reach there, Robert orders 2, one for each and he gives one to Aaron.

Aaron asks, 'what is it, it reminds of a mini custard tart.'

Robert smiles, 'it's similar, but so, so much better. If it were a custard tart then it would be the best in the world, it's called a Nata, try it I think you'll like it.'

Aaron takes a bite and it's not what he expected, 'oh my god, thats is so good, this is definately not like the custard tarts I've ever eaten, do you think Amelia could make this, wait maybe that's not a good idea, cause then we can eat it all the time, this is really good.

Robert just smiles as he eats his, having already tried them before he knows what to expect. Before they leave Robert gets another two for them to eat as they make their way to the car so they can go to the airport.

They arrive at the airport and hand in the car, as they leave the car, Aaron gives Robert a kiss. They go into the terminal and do the check in. After waiting for a while they board their flight and soon take off.

Threes hours later they are being met by Jeremy who greets them and takes their luggage to the car. As they start their way home Jeremy says, 'Mr Harker, Mike has been trying to get in contact with you for a few days now, he says it's important.'

Robert nods, 'I'll give him a call when we get home, thank you Jeremy.'


	32. Chapter 32

As they are being driven home by Jeremy, Aaron leans his head against Robert's shoulder, looking down at the ring on his finger while his hand is being held by Robert, thinking the only times he has ever heard the name Mike has been with things that envolve him, this he hopes, that if it is the same person, that maybe it's not something negative.

They arrive home and Jeremy takes their luggage to their room while Robert and Aaron go to the games rooms to get something to drink and for Robert to make the phone call. Once Aaron has his beer and Robert his whisky, Robert makes the call, 'hello, Mike, Jeremy said you've been trying to get a hold of me, what is it?'

Mike answers, 'yes hello, I've been trying to get in touch with you for two days, but anyway, I wanted to inform you that there are two new people searching for Aaron, one is very unprofessional, but the other one looks like he knows exactly what he is doing.'

Robert has been looking at Aaron while listening to Mike, 'ok, but are they close?'

Mike replies, 'no, they are not, well not yet.'

Robert says, 'ok, ok, listen, why don't you come here tomorrow and tell us in person what you know so that we can make a decision on what to do next.'

Mike answers, 'ok, sure, that will be fine, I'll come by first thing in the morning, is that ok?'

Robert replies, 'yes that will be fine, about 8h30, ok see you tomorrow then. bye Mike.'

Mike replies and ends the call agreeing on the time. Robert puts down his phone and sits down next to Aaron facing him and takes his hands in his, 'Mike said that there are two more peoples searching for you, but I get a feeling they were not hired by Chas or he would have told me. As you heard he is coming in the morning to tell us what he knows more in detail and we can also ask questions, also we can find out how it is going with Paddy.'

Aaron looks down at their hands, 'why would anyone be looking for me, especially if it's not Chas then who, I don't like the sound of that, it makes me nervous, what if it's something dangerous, and what if you are put in danger, I don't like it at all.'

Robert lets go of Aaron's hands and holds is face, 'hey, if he felt it was dangerous, Mike would have told me, ok, we don't have any information yet, so don't starting over thinking, we must wait a few more hours and then we'll know what's going on so that we can decide what to do, together. I love you.' He leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss.

When they break Aaron looks into his eyes and nods, 'ok, you're right, I just don't understand why, but we can wait a few hours I guess.'

Robert smiles, 'do you want to eat anything, I know we ate on the plane, maybe you would like a light snack or something?'

Aaron nods, 'maybe just a light snack, since we are drinking.'

Robert smiles, 'ok, lets go see Amelia, and see what she has for us.'

Robert stands takes Aaron's hand and they walk to the kitchen, where that find Amelia pouring chocolate ganache over a cake. Robert says, 'hello Amelia, it smells like a chocolate factory in here.'

Amelia laughs, 'Mr Harker, I know you are not complaining as you love chocolate. Good to have you home, both of you. Now is there anything I can make for you.'

Both Robert and Aaron smile, Amelia is right, everyone knows Robert has a sweet tooth, 'we want something to snack, something light, what is there for us?' Robert asks.

Amelia asks, 'would you like to eat it here, or somewhere else?'

Robert looks at Aaron who nods, 'here will be fine, thank you,' replies Robert.

Aaron and Robert take their usual seats at the table, next to each other, holding hands while they wait for Amelia to bring them something. When Amelia brings some food over to the table, they are not very suprised when everything is sweet, which makes them both smile.

After they have eaten they go for a walk and then decide to go to bed, as they are both tired from all the travelling.

In the morning Robert is first wake up and takes the opportunity to watch Aaron sleep, admiring the man with his head on his chest. He kisses Aaron on the top of his head which makes Aaron start to wake up. Aaron moves his head to look at Robert who leans down and gives him a kiss, 'good morning beautiful'.

Aaron smiles, 'good morning' and gives Robert another kiss. They both get out of bed and Robert waits for Aaron to reach him, he takes his hand as they walk to the bathroom where they have a shower together. A shower where they kiss and make love under the cascading water.

When the leave the bathroom smiling and holding hands they walk to the walk in closet and get dressed. Once they are ready they leave their room and walk down stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast where they greet Amelia, who has made waffles for their breakfast.

They are just finishing their breakfast when Jeremy walks into the kitchen and greets them both and then tells them that Mike has arrived and is waiting in the blue reception room.

As soon as they hear that Mike is their they get up from the table and walk to the recption room. When they enter the room, they walk up to Mike and greet him. He is not how Aaron had imagined, he is younger, and is big, almost as big as the security guards. 

They sit and Robert says, 'so what can you tell us about what is going on?'

Mike nods, 'ok, so this is what we have found out so far, the one guy is sloppy, almost unprofessional, makes many mistakes even if he is trying to be discreet. The person that hired him must not have a lot money, because it's not the first time he has searched for Aaron. He has come and gone over the years, we still don't know who hired him but we are working on it and it won't take long, cause of the way he works. The other guy is more difficult, very professional, very dicreet, we only found out about him by chance cause he is very good at what he does and at the moment it looks like he is waiting for something, we just don't know what it is yet. Whoever hired him has a lot of money, because guys like him do not come cheap.'

Aaron asks, 'could Chas have hired either one of them?'

Mike shakes his head, 'no she didn't and we know that because we have been keeping an eye on her, on her phone, her bank account, it wasn't her. Also we know that she is very frustrated at not being able to find you. We know she got the restraining order and was on her way to confront Paddy Kirk, but was stopped by your uncle Cain Dingle and his wife Moira Dingle, who were leaving Paddy's house, when she was walking over, and they are the ones that stopped her from getting close to his house, even though the guard was with him, as he has been the whole time since Paddy returned home. Paddy is safe and sound.'

Before Robert can ask a question, Mike's phone rings and he takes the call, as he alsways does. When the call ends he sits back down and turns to Aaron, 'we know now who has hired one of the guys searching for you, the sloppy one, it is a woman named Faith Dingle, she's your grandmother, she lives in Birmingham, she's a widow, she owns a flower shop. She has been the one trying to find you for years, but from what we have found out now, that would not have been easy as she was told by Chas that your name had been changed to Martin and that you moved a lot, so this guy has been all over the U.K. searching for you.'

Robert and Aaron look at each other, Aaron shakes his head, 'I don't know who she is, are you sure she is my grandmother, cause Chas told me when I was a child that she had died and that I had no grandparents. But why would she be looking for anyway?'

Mike replies, 'I don't have the answer for that but what I can give you is her address and I can also tell you that, from what we know, she has not had contact with Chas or anyone in your family in many years.'

Aaron nods, 'can I have the address then please, I want to see her and I want to find out why she has been looking for me, and try and find out some truth as to what is going on.'

Mike nods, makes a phone, takes a pen and paper out of the folder he has in his hands and writes down the address for Aaron. He takes the paper and hands it to Aaron. 'Now as for the other guy, as I said before he seems to waiting for something, and from what we have found out from the other case, he seems to know what he is doing so he may have discovered that the information he may have is full of false information and lies, so we'll have to wait and see, but we are keeping an eye, that I promise you. That is all I have for you at the moment, but anything new that I find out I will inform you.'

Robert and Aaron nod, they all stand up and Robert and Aaron thank Mike for his work so far. Mike leaves the room and Robert and Aaron in silence looking at each other.  
Aaron is the first to break the silence, 'what the hell is going on, this just get's stranger by the day, I mean, a grandmother who I thought was dead has in fact been looking for me for years, and why the hell did Chas tell her my name was Martin, she said she changed my name to Dingle when we left Gordon, this is all so confusing...'

Robert nods, 'yeah it is all a bit strange, but we have an address so we can go and see Faith and she may be able to answer some question for you. We now also know that Paddy is ok, but that part where Cain and Moira stopped Chas, what was that all about. What I do know is you wanted a new phone number, so, how about we go get one now and then you can phone Paddy, and see how he is doing and ask him about if he knows the story with Cain and Moira.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah I'd like to do that. But you probably have work to do, I don't want to take you away from your business. If you're busy I can go get the number, just need directions.'

Robert moves closer to Aaron, holds him by the waist, and gives him a kiss, 'I'm not busy, I'm never busy for you. I don't need to go into the office, if they need anything they can phone, which won't happen as I still on holiday and in any case I'm the boss so I can do what I want and I want to spend time with you, to go get you a new number, and if you want to visit Birmingham today, then we can also do that, ok' Robert gives Aaron another kiss on the lips and smiles.

Aaron smiles in return and nods, 'ok, I would like to do all that that you said, including going to see Faith today. Is it far from here, Birmingham?'

Robert replies, 'no about a 2 hour drive, so we can go now, get your number and them go see Faith, so shall we go, I'm just going to tell Jeremy that we are going out and that we're not having lunch at home.'

Aaron nods, Robert takes his hand and they walk out of the reception room, Robert calls Jeremy, who he talks to before they leave. 

They drive to the closest city where Robert buys Aaron an expensive new phone with a new number, although Aaron protests at the new phone, he accepts it in the end after a few kisses from Robert. When they leave the phone shop they start their drive to meet Aaron's grandmother Faith, wondering what they are going to find out from a woman that was supposedly dead.


	33. Chapter 33

While Robert is parking the car, Aaron is looking across the street at the flower shop, the flower shop that belongs to his grandmother. Aaron turns to Robert, 'what if this is a mistake?, what if she it is like Chas?, oh god, maybe we should go home.'

Robert takes Aaron's hand, 'we don't know what she will be like, we'll have to meet her first, and anyway she might just be the complete opposite of what you are thinking, but we do need to meet her first to find out. Come let's go and meet your undead gran.'

Aaron smiles, nods and gives Robert a kiss. They both leave the car and Robert walks around it to meet Aaron and takes his hand before they cross the steet. As they reach the door, Aaron pulls Robert back, he just needs a second to take a breathe and then nods, which Robert takes as a sign, that he is ready so Robert opens the door and they walk in.

They find a woman with her back to them picking up some flowers from a bucket to add to the bouquet that is being made on the counter, she says, 'just a moment I'll be right with you.' Robert and Aaron look at each other and then look back at the woman who is turning around to face them.

Faith says not looking up, 'good morning how may I help you?', she then looks up and smiles, 'oh aren't you two such handsome fellows,' she notices they are holding hands, 'you are a very gorgeous couple, I must say.'

Robert smiles, Aaron starts blushing, at the way the woman has complemented them. She seems to be nice and he hopes that maybe, she is his grandmother so he says, 'good morning, we are looking for Faith Dingle.'

Faith looks at both of them, and looks back to Aaron, 'I'm Faith, what can I do for you?'

Aaron smiles, 'you have been searching for me, I'm Aaron, your grandson.'

Faith stops smiling, her eyes widening, her mouth dropping open in shock. She can't take her eyes off of Aaron, as they start filling with tears. She tries to say something, 'I... you... I..., um,....' she finally snaps out of her shock, 'OH MY GOD, Aaron, you are so beautiful, my grandson, um, oh wow, you're here in the flesh, I can't believe my eyes...', she has moved from behind the counter to stand infront of Aaron looking at him, 'you don't know me, but can I give you a hug?'

Aaron nods smiling, unable to say anything as he is emotional, that the reaction from his grandmother is a million times better that he thought it would be. She takes a step forward and crushes Aaron in a hug, almost squeezing the life out of him. 

When she loosens her hug, she takes Aaron's face in her hands, looking into his eyes, 'I've dreamt of this for so long, meeting you, seeing you, I can't believe it's true, it is true, right? I'm not having some kind of hallucination, am I?'

Aaron smiles, 'no you're not, I am very real, I can promise you that.'

Faith smiles a huge smile, 'oh this is just wonderful, ok, wait you're not leaving right away, please don't leave yet, I want to talk to you, um, let me just finish that bouquet, and Stephen, my shop assistant should be here soon, he just went to get a coffee for himself. Just wait there, don't move.' She turns around and moves as fast as she can back behind the counter, to finish the bouquet, always looking at Aaron, smiling. 

Aaron who has moved closer to Robert, who is smiling and takes his hand. They hear the door open, and look who it is. The man stops and looks at Robert and Aaron, then starts walking and goes behind the counter. When Faith sees who it is, she says, 'ah Stephen, good you're back, now I'm going out and you keep an eye on things. I don't know how long I'll be, if you need anything just phone me.' As she has been talking to Stephan, she has been moving around, getting her things and is now standing next to Aaron. 

Stephen nods, ' Faith, is everything ok?'

Faith who is smiling, 'everything is wonerful,' she then turns to Aaron and Robert, 'come lets go.' Before anyone can answer she is already opening the door and walking out.

Robert and Aaron look at each other and follow Faith out the door. finding her waiting for them. She says, 'why don't we go to my house, I'll make some tea for us, my car is just over there.'

Robert speaks for the first time, 'why don't you come with us, our car is just over there, and I'll bring you back.'

Faith looks at Robert, 'oh my god, I'm so sorry, I've been completely ignoring you, and you are?'

Robert smiles, 'I'm Robert, nice to meet you.'

Faith smiles, 'it's lovely to meet you Robert, ok, then let's go, where is your car?'

They walk to the car and get in, Faith gives directions to Robert where he needs to go. Then she looks at Aaron, from the back and sees Robert take his hand when he is driving. They soon reach the house. It's a small cottage with a garden full of many colourful flowers. Faith tells Robert to park the car in the driveway and so he does. They get out of the car and follow Faith to the front door. She opens the door and tells them to 'come in.'

She takes them to the living room and and says she is just going to make some tea, they both offer to help, but she says smiling, it's no bother and she will be right back.

Faith returns with a tray with tea and biscuits. and sits opposite Aaron and Robert and says, ' I've been searching for you for so long, well since you were a child really and now you're here.'

Aaron looks at Faith and says, 'you were probably never going to find me, because you were looking for a Aaron Martin, my name is not Martin, never has been, Chas told me she changed my name to Dingle when we left Gordon and moved to Emmerdale.'

Faith who is now serious, 'really, oh god, I should've known she would lie to me, she has never wanted me to see you, even from when she was pregnant, that was the last time I saw her, she was 8 months pregnant, well that is what she told me, and then I never saw her again. I didn't know where you were living when you were born, so I could never see you.'

Aaron nods, listening then asks, 'but why would she lie to you, and has been lying to me all my life?, she told me when I was child, that you were dead, that I had no grandparents at all, I just don't understand why would she do that?'

Faith looks at Aaron, 'so dead uh, well I'm pretty alive for a dead woman. So do you live with her?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no,the last time I lived with her, was before she moved us to Emmerdale. She took us to the Wishing Well farm, and 2 days later left me there. I only saw her 2 years later, but I ever lived with her ever again.'

Faith asks, 'so you've been living with Zach and Lisa all these years, I was told that you moved a lot.'

Aaron replies, 'no, I stayed at the farm for 3 days, the day after Chas left, they took me to Paddy's house, and left me there. It was the best thing they did. I lived with Paddy until I was eighteen, then moved to Hotten.'

Faith squints her eyes, 'Paddy?, I know that name, wait, um, oh, the vet, he's the vet, yes, in Emmerdale?, but why did they leave you there, that doesn't make any sense, either, I mean...'

Aaron looks Faith who seems lost in thought and then looks at Robert, turns back to Faith, 'what is it you were going to say?'

Faith snaps out of her thoughts and shakes her head, 'never mind...'

Aaron says, 'please tell me, maybe I can have some answers, because I don't trust Chas, she's been lying all my life, recently I discovered that she been stealing from me, a few weeks ago she nearly killed Paddy, and I want to know why she never loved me.'

Faith is stunned, but answers,looking down as she tells Aaron what she knows, 'ok, I'll tell the little that I know, but it is not pleasant to hear. I'll start at the begining, Chas was young when she got pregnant, but she didn't tell me, I found out by accident. She was not happy I knew and during an argument with me, she told me she was going to get an abortion, I told I wouldn't allow it, that she should think about what she was saying, her answer was that she was too young to be stuck with a baby that she did not want. I was able to convince her not to do anything, I was so worried, I even told her I would keep you, but a few months later she disappeared and I thought the worst, but then I found out that she had gotten married and was using the fact that she was pregnant to trap Gordon. He had some money so she was going to use you to get the money. Soon after she told me that, she vanished and I never saw her again. But I wanted to find you, to see if you were ok, maybe you needed me, or my help and I'd bring you with me. I have been searching, all these years, but it's expensive, so I save money then I get the investigator to search and when the money runs out he stops, so I save some more so he can continue the search. I've been doing that for more than 20 years now. And it was all in vain, the search, cause I would never have found you, would I, but I'm happy, so happy that you are here and you found me after all. How did you find me?'

Aaron has tears running down his face and when he doesn't answer Faith looks up, as soon as she sees the tears, she stands up and walks up to Aaron, and sits next to him, taking his hand, 'oh love, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I don't want to make you sad.'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, I wanted you to tell me, I needed to know. I was never wanted by anyone, well until Paddy, he took care of me, I consider him my dad, you know, cause he is my dad, he was there for when no one else was.' Aaron then looks at Robert and smiles, 'then I met Robert, this beautiful man, and he loves me,' and he turns back to Faith, 'I am loved now, I am happy, and now I've met my grandmother.' Faith hugs Aaron with tears in her eyes, looking at Robert over Aaron's shoulder, stretching her hand to take Robert's hand.

Once thay have composed themselves Faith goes back to her seat, 'I'm sorry I didn't find you, I wish I had, but I can see you are a good man and I'm glad you had Paddy. I can also see that you are loved, you love too and that makes me happy. Now, I want to hear something happy tell me about you two.'

Robert and Aaron smile and Robert answers, 'um, well, we met each other about a month ago and we fell in love almost instantly. We live together, have been form the begining, and last week I asked Aaron to marry me and he said yes.'

Faith squeals, 'oh my god, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you, so when is the wedding?'

Aaron replies smiling, 'we havn't organised anything yet, we only just got engaged.'

Faith stands up and gives them both a hug, 'what a day, not only do I meet my beautiful grandson, who I have searched for all his life but I also get another handsome grandson, life, could not be any better, this is the happiest day of my life.'

Aaron can't believe how incredible his morning has been. They continue to talk and when Robert says thay should all go out for lunch, they all end up leaving and going out, Faith telling Robert and Aaron it's her treat. They both protest, but are not able to convince Faith to change her mind.

During lunch Faith says, 'I've been thinking Aaron, I was told Chas changed your name to Martin, you were told she changed your name to Dingle, but what if she never changed your name at all. Are you sure it's Dingle? You should really have that checked, so you don't have any problems in the future.'

Robert nods, and turns to Aaron, 'Faith is right Aaron, let me get that checked, so we know that you are safe.'

Aaron nods, wondering if Faith is right, 'yeah, better get that checked, I won't be surprised if that's a lie too.'

Robert excuses himself, and goes outside and calls Mike, 'hey Mike, I need you to do something, check for me if Aaron had his name changed when he was a kid, he was told it was changed to Dingle, we need to be sure. Thanks.' Robert looks into the restaurant through the front window and sees Faith and Aaron laughing, which makes him smile.


	34. Chapter 34

Robert puts his phone in his pocket and walk back into the restaurant, taking his seat next to Aaron. Aaron looks at him smiling, 'everything ok?', Robert nods, 'yeah' and gives him a kiss. 

They then turn to Faith who is looking at them with a huge smile, 'listen, now I know you havn't planned anything for the wedding yet, but can I do the flowers, as a gift?' Both Robert and Aaron don't know how to answer as they don't even know if they want flowers and Faith sees their hesitance so she says, 'if you're not having any flowers then I make the boutonniere?'. Aaron turns to Robert, not knowing what that is and Robert tells it's another word for buttonhole. 

Aaron smiles and Robert says, 'yes, that would be lovely, thank you.' Faith smiles and claps her hands, 'oh, I can't wait.'

After a while Faith asks, 'so what is it that you do?', looking at Aaron and Robert.

Robert answers first, 'I work with investiments and Aaron,' he turns to Aaron with a smile, Aaron says, 'I work with horses.'

Faith is surprised, even though she never did imagine what he would be doing, 'really?, horses?, oh my...'

Robert smiles, 'he is so amazing with them, the only way is to watch him, can't really explain what or how he does what he does, it's just incredible. It's like he has a magic touch, I don't know, I don't need to understand just watching is enough. The beauty and elegance when he moves with the horse is mesmerising' When he looks at Faith's eyes smiling, she is looking at Aaron, so he turns to Aaron, who is getting a little emotional, by the way Robert has described him and what he has seen. Robert leans to Aaron and gives him a kiss. 

They then turn to Faith, Aaron blushing and she says, 'I have never heard anyone talk about work or what they do in that way, I'd like to see one day if I can. I had a horse when I was a little girl, well I say a horse, a pony, a gift from my father. I have always liked horses since then but have not been around them in a very, very long time. Can I see you work one day, Aaron, I'd really like to?' 

Aaron turns to Robert unsure what to say, as they are Rober's horses, and he may not want a long lost family member to know where they live. They will need to talk about those kind of things when they can.

Robert nods to Aaron, who turns to Faith, 'sure you can, we will sort it out.'

Faith has been smiling all afternoon, enjoying her time with Aaron and Robert, but the time is ending, and she realises, that she needs to go to the flower shop to close for the day and she is starting to feel sad as she doesn't know when will see them again.

They both notice that she is not smiling as much and ask her if everything is ok and she replies, 'yes, um, I need to go close the flower shop for the day, but I'm feeling a little sad as I don't know when I will see you again, and I don't want to lose you now that we have found each other.'

Aaron stretches his arm and takes her hand, 'you're not going to lose me, okay, I'm not going to vanish now that I have a grandmother, we'll see each other often, I promise.'

Faith smiles, 'I'd like that very much.'

They evetually leave the restaurant and walk to the car, so Robert and Aaron can take Faith back to her flower shop. Once they arrive, they all walk to the shop and walk in where they find Stephen working on some flower arrangement, Faith asks, 'everything been okay, since I've been gone?'

Stephen replies looking at Faith and then at Aaon and Robert, wondering who the sexy men are, 'yes everything has been good, we got a few orders and a client also wanted to talk to you about his wedding, so he left his number to make an appointment so that he can bring his future husband to discuss if we can do it and what they'd like.'

Faith smiles, 'I love gay weddings, I'll phone him tomorrow.' She sees that Stephen keeps looking at Aaron and Robert, who have been holding hands the whole time they have been standing in her shop so she decides to introduce them as he knows she has been looking for Aaron for so many years, 'Stephen I'd like to introduce someone very special, this is Aaron, my grandson and his very handsome fiance Robert.'

Stephen's eyes widen , he looks at Aaron then turns to Faith, 'your Aaron?' he looks back at Aaron then turns to Faith once more, 'the one you've been searching for all these years, that Aaron?' He sees Faith smiling and nodding, looks back at Aaron, 'oh my god, Faith, this is, this is... I don't know what I'm saying...' he stratches his hand, 'it's so nice to finally meet you, I can't believe it, wow.'

Aaron smiles, 'nice to meet you too,' he looks at Robert who is smiling. Stephen turns to Robert and shakes his hand too.

Stephen then turns to Faith, 'I was wondering when you left the shop this morning, who these two gorgeous men were, and now it's even better, it's your Aaron and his Robert, I mean, look at them they are stunning, but that's not important, well it is important, I mean, but anyway I'm so happy for you, oh and you don't have to hire that creepy man anymore, thank god, because your Aaron is standing right here, I mean, right here, in the flesh, and he's beautiful too it's like a cherry on the cake, and his Robert, oh wow, I mean they like those models in those catalogues, I mean look at them...'

Faith is smiling at how much Stephen is rambling so she grabs him by the shoulders, 'Stephen take a breathe, luv, you'll pass out soon.' So he stops talking, starts to smile at Faith and nods.

Stephen turns back to Aaron and Robert who are looking at him and says, 'sorry about that, I'm a bit shocked, and I'm so happy for Faith, for you all really. She has been searching for you for so so long, and after everytime that there was no good news, she would be so sad, and I don't like seeing her sad. She is the best woman I have ever met, you are very lucky to have her as your grandmother and in your life. I know I am, I wouldn't be here standing if it wasn't for her. Oh my god, I'm so happy, I really am...'

Robert and Aaron smile at Stephen and at how a total stranger to them is so overjoyed by them finding each other.

After a while they say the their goodbyes, Faith hugs Aaron as tight as she can, and tells him to keep in touch, he nods smiling, feeling love from a family member for the first time in his life. She then hugs Robert. They finally leave the shop, Faith and Stephen, watching from the door with smiles on their faces as Aaron and Robert walk to the car holding hands.

On the drive home they talk about their day, Aaron saying as he watches Robert while he drives, 'I'm glad we came to meet her, it went so much better than I ever thought I would, and she was so nice, wasn't she?'

Robert nods as he id driving and says, 'yeah she really is, she has a good heart, you can see, and the way she looked at you with so much love. I'm happy we came and I'm really happy that you met your grandmother. Stephen, though he was funny, did you see the way he reacted when she told him who you were, but he seems nice too.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah he lost it a bit, he seemed more shocked than she was, but he also knew, better than anyone it seems, what she went through searching for me. They did seem close, I wonder what he meant when he said he wouldn't be standing there if is wasn't for her, anyway, it was a good day today, thank you.'

Robert looks briefly at Aaron, 'it was a good day, but why are you thanking me, I didn't do anything?'

Aaron smiles, 'well if it wasn't for you I would have never found Faith and I'm saying thank you, because, you're you, and you're here. I love you very much.'

Robert smiles, 'I love you more, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'

They arrive home, where they are met by Jeremy who welcomes them and asks if they need anything. They both reply by saying no, that they are just going to have something light to eat and then go to bed.

They go to the kitchen and talk a while with Amelia, they then eat and once they are finished they say their good nights to Amelia and Jeremy and walk to their bedroom holding hands.

They walk into the bedroom and close the door, Aaron starts undressing himself, while watching Robert as he does the same. Robert is the first to be naked, and he looks at Aaron who is slowly removing the last of his clothes. Robert walks up to him and holds his face in his hands and kisses him. Aaron wraps his arms around Robert's waist, moaning at feeling them both starting to get hard as the kiss is getting more intense. 

They breack for a breathe, but don't say a word as they look into each others eyes. Robert starts to move backwards to the bathroom while keeping their bodies pressed tighly against one another, kissing each other as they move. When the stop moving in the middle of the bathroom, they break and Robert guides Aaron to lie down on the chaise longue, he then moves, lies on top of him, and starts kissing him, he starts to move down Aaron's body, kissing and licking, his nipples, his abs until he reaches Aaron's cock, which is hard now. He flattens his tongue as licks the whole length until he reaches the head and takes it in his his mouth, slowly taking inch by inch all the way to the base, hearing Aaron moan has he his hands in Robert's hair.

Robert start to move is head up and down, taking all of Aaron's cock, he moans at tasting Aaron on his tongue, his mouth vibrating because of the moans, making Aaron feel the vibrations on his cock as he is being sucked. Aaron is almost at the edge of cumming and tells Robert, so Robert very slowly starts to remove Aaron's cock from his mouth and when he does he crawls over Aaron until they are face to face and kisses Aaron, slowly, letting Aaron taste himself. 

Robert moves back to his previous position, but his has a different destination, he holds Aaron's legs further back so that his hole is exposed for Robert, who then leans forward and licks Aaron's twitching hole. He tells Aaron to hold his legs, and as he does so, Robert's hands become free. He uses them, using his fingers one at a time, entering Aaron, stretching him, and as they stretch the hole, they brush relentlessly Aaron's prostate. Aaron who is moaning loudly, saying words that Robert is unable to understand, until he says he is about to cum and Robert stops once more before he does.

Robert stands and goes to a draw in the bathroom and takes one of the vibrating butt plugs he bought before they went on holiday, and then returns, Aaron who has his eyes closed does not see what Robert is doing. Robert lays in the same place as he was when he was rimming Aaron, and licks his hole once more, before he slowly inserts the butt plug into Aaron's hole.

As he starts Aaron's head shoots up from the postition to see what's going on, but he only sees Robert smiling before he takes one of Aaron's balls inside his mouth, making Aaron moan again.

Once the plug is fully in, Robert lets go of Aaron balls, and crawls back over him and kisses him, he then moves his legs so he will be able to sit on Aaron. He takes the lube bottle, which he had brought with him when he went to get the plug, and opens it, so he can take some to coat his hole. He puts the bottle on the floor while he leans down and kisses Aaron, he then leans back and takes hold of Aaron leaking, hard cock, and rubs it against his hole.

He finally starts to sit on it after Aaron begs him, so he slides slowly, until he has Aaron completely inside him. He starts to grind his hips, and takes the small remote of the plug and turns it on as he is grinding. Aaron shouts, 'OH FUCK!', but Robert continues grinding, he presses the remote once again to intensify the vibrations, and as he does so he stops the grinding and starts to lift himself on Aaron's cock then sliding down.

Watching Aaron's face, his mouth open, moaning, breathing hard, as Robert continues to impale himself on Aaron's cock. He presses the remote again, making Aaron roll his eyes back in ecstacy, feeling the vibrations in his hole coming from the plug pressed against his prostaste, while his cock is fucking Robert's hole.

When Robert presses the remote again, Aaron shout's, 'FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM...FUCK...', Robert slams himself harder on Aaron and presses the remote twice more, and Aaron shouts that he is cumming. Robert doesn't stop, but he does start to diminish the vibrations from the plug by pressing the remote, until it is off.

He leans down and kisses Aaron, who wraps his arms around Robert's body, when they break, Robert smiles as Aaron has an expression of bliss on his face, with half closed eyes and a happy smile.

They stay in that position until Robert leans back and starts to stands slowly, his hard cock swinging from side to side, releasing Aaron from inside him, he then goes to Aaron's hole, and slowly removes the plug, making Aaron moan and squirm as he does. When he is done he stands up and takes Aaron's hands and pulls him up off the chaise longue and guides him to the shower.

They stand under the water, kissing, Robert still very hard, he turns Aaron around and kisses the back of his neck, while gliding his hands over Aaron's toned torso. He grabs his cock and positions it at the entrance of Aaron's hole, and slides in, all the way, without stopping, making Aaron moan as he takes the huge cock inside him.

Robert stops a few seconds after going in balls deep, and then starts to fuck Aaron's hole hard, hitting the prostate, everytime he rams his cock deep inside of Aaron. He holds Aaron up by wrapping his arms around him. Robert does not stop, and when he is about to cum he tries to go deeper inside of Aaron. He presses his body against Aaron, holding him tight as he cums.

After a while, he slowly removes himself from Aaron, and Aaron turns around grabs Robert and crashes their lips together. 

The have their shower, washing each other's bodies, kissing while doing so. When they are done the leave the shower and dry themselves, dropping the towels on the floor and walking to the bedroom.

As they lay down Aaron says, 'that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had, and I've always had great orgasms with you, it must have been whatever you put in my hole, what did you put in my hole?'

Robert smiles, 'a vibrating butt plug, I sneaked them into the shopping when we went to the sex shops in London, you were distracted looking somewhere else, so you only saw me get the regular ones. So did it feel good, I hope it was good.'

Aaron smiles, 'you sneaky fucker, yeah it felt amazing, never felt anything like it, the vibrations inside my hole while you're riding me, it was amazing, you'll have to try it soon.'

Robert nods, 'yeah we will do that, it is only fair, and I'm also curious.'

Robert keeps smiling at Aaron, and leans in for a kiss. Aaron moves closer and lays his head on Robet's chest, taking a deep breathe, feeling Robert's hand slide down his back. They soon fall alseep in that position.

Aaron is the first to wake up in the morning and he no longer has his head on Robert's chest, he is on his side, with his back pressed against Roberts chest and Robert's arms around him, holding him. He turns his head to look at Robert and see if he is still sleeping, which he his so turns back to go back to sleep, but when he does he feels Robert's hard cock pressing against his balls, which makes him smile at how hard Robert is and he gets an idea, so he slowly moves his hips forward, moves his hand to gently move Robert's cock up until it is pressing against his hole, when he feel that it is in the right spot he starts moving his hips back to where they were, feeling Robert's cock slide into is hole and he doesn't stop until his arse is completely pressed against Robert. During the whole time he was moving back, he bit his lip, trying not to make a sound, which he was able to do. He takes a deep breathe as Robert is very big, even if he is still a bit loose from the night before. After a while he does fall a sleep with a smile on his face. 

When Robert wakes up he is holding Aaron in the same position from when Aaron woke up, he then realising that he is in fact inside Aaron, he tries not to moan, and not to move, even though that's exactly what he wants to do. He then starts thinking. what if Aaron doesn't like it that he is inside of him as he is sleeping, so he starts to move slowly to remove himself from inside of Aaron, but as soon as he does Aaron moves back, and tightens his hold on Robert's arms making Robert smile, but he still thinks he should move so he tries again, but Aaron has the same reaction, so Robert stops and decides to stay where he his. 

Robert is unable to fall asleep again as he is to turned on, so while he waits for Aaron to wake up he thinks of the past few weeks, what they need to do next, after having sex ofcourse, maybe they can set up Aaron's business today, so he'll talk about it during breakfast with Aaron and then if he agrees he'll phone their lawyer to come over with papers.

Robert is snapped out of his thoughts as Aaron starts to move his head, his eyes still closed as he moans, he eventually opens his eyes and turns to look at Robert with a big smile, 'good morning,'

Robert smiles and moves his head forward and gives Aaron a kiss on his cheek, 'good morning beautiful,' but as he has moved slightly, he makes Aaron moan.

Robert says, 'I'm sorry, do you want me to remove myself, I don't know how I'm inside of you, especially since I was asleep.'

Aaron starts blushing, 'no, I want you inside of me. I woke up earlier and you were so hard, so I moved gently to place your cock by my hole and then moved back and let it slide all the way in. I'm the one that should say sorry, as you were sleeping and I never asked, but I couldn't help my self.'

Robert has a huge smile on his face, 'you little devil you, I love that you did it, you never need to ask me, you know I'm yours. It is something new though, very unexpected, but so very good.'

As Robert is saying 'so very good', he start to moves his hips, both moaning in pleasure as they make love. Aaron holds on tight to Robert hands as he feels the friction against his prostate, which is a little sensitive from the night before, and because of that it seems to be more intense the feeling that he is having.

After Robert cums inside Aaron they stay lying on the bed in the same position for a while, eventually, Robert moves and removes himself from the inside of Aaron, making Aaron moan at the sensation. Robert lies on his back and Aaron turns around, and moves closer to Robert and kisses him. Both of them smiling as they break for air.

They leave the bed and walk to the bathroom holding hands and have a shower together, then go to the walk in closet and get dressed and leave the room to go down stairs to have breakfast.

While they are having breakfast, Robert remembers that he wanted to talk to Aaron about his business, 'I was thinking, do you want to take care of starting your business today?, I'm asking because I have no meetings today and I could get the lawyer to come over if you like.'

Aaron nods as he is listening to Robert, 'yeah, that's a good idea, but there are still some things that need to be discussed first, before we do anything.'

Robert says, 'sure that's fine. Let's finish breakfast and then we can talk about what your thoughs are.'

Aaron nods, and they soon finish breakfast. Robert asks Jeremy for a another coffee to take with him. They get up from the table and jeremy gives Robert his coffee which he holds in one hand and takes Aaron's hand in the other as they walk to one of the reception rooms.

As they sit, Robert asks, 'so what are your thoughts, what did you want to discuss?'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'well, um, first where would I work, I'll need a desk so I can write things down, and the money to start it in the first place, I mean...'

Robert sees Aaron is not very comfortable talking about this as he has no funds, and even though Robert is going to be the investor, he still seems unsure. So Robert take a moment to gather his thoughts on how he is going to respond to what Aaron is saying and he looks around the room where they are sitting and he gets an Idea, he smiles as he looks at Aaron, 'I have an idea for the office space for you, and I hope you like it, as for the money, I have told you before that you have an investor, me remember, so that is all you need to start really the office and the financial investment or am I missing something?'

Aaron is looking at Robert thinking, what office space is he talking about, but he replies to Robert's question, 'well besides the clients, I don't think there is anything else. You should know better than me, I've never had a business before, so you'll have to guide me through the whole process.'

Robert smiles and takes Aaron's hand, 'I'll do whatever and everything I can to help you, anytime you need me to, so, I think that is it, really, I'll phone the lawyers and tell them to come over this afternoon, is that ok with you, this afternoon?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, it is, but are you sure Robert?, what if it doesn't work or goes all wrong, or I make a huge mess of everything, and then you lose your investment or.. I don't know, I'm worried...'

Robert his coffee down, and holds both of Aaron's hands, 'Aaron, look at me, I believe in you, I've seen you with horses and I've never seen anything like it, and I trust you, ok.' Robert sees Aaron looking into his eyes with tears, but he decides to say once more, 'I believe in you, I love you, you are amazing, kind, gentle and a beautiful person, and yes you are my sexy future husband,' making them both laugh, 'but never forget that, I believe in you, ok?'

Aaron nods as a tear runs down his cheek, 'I love you too, so very much, and I'm very grateful, for everything...' Aaron is unable to finish what he is saying as Robert kisses him. When they break, they are both smiling and Robert wipes the wetness off Aaron's face.

Robert gives Aaron another quick kiss and stands up and takes his phone and calls the laywer, and asks her to bring the documents for Aaron's business. When he ends the call he looks at Aaron smiling and stretches his arm to take Aaron's hand to pull him up from where he is sitting. He gives Aaron another kiss and then turns to leave the room. As the are walking out he says, 'why don't we go see the horses, it's been a while since we were with them.'

Aaron nods smiling, 'yeah, that's a great idea, it has been some time.'  
They go see the horses who are very happy to see them, and spend all morning with them. Lunch time is soon upon them and they go back to the house to eat, Amelia has made something they like, and they really enjoy their lunch. After they decide to go for a little walk, as they still have time before the meeting, and after a while they walk into the house and go to their room to freshen up before they meet the lawyer.

They do feshen up but after having sex, Aaron has been a bit tense and Robert wants him to relax, so he asks Aaron to fuck him, and Aaron does, as hard as Robert asks for, and when Aaron cums, it's deep as he thrusts as deep and hard as he can into Robert. He looks at Robert in the mirror of the bathroom and sees that he is smiling which makes him smile and he turns Robert around and kisses him.

They have a quick shower, and get dressed. When they reach the bottom of the stairs they see Jeremy recieving the lawyer at the door. They turn to each other and smile. They see Jeremy take the lawyer to a reception room, they soon follow and before Jeremy leaves he asks if anyone want anything to drink. After Jeremy has the requests, he leaves the three of them to have their meeting.

The lawyer takes out a folder with the documents that are needed and hands them over to Aaron, who starts reading them not understanding most of it, but he continues, he turns the page and sees a number, his eyes widen and he turns to Robert, 'I think there's a mistake, this number has too many zeroes.'

Robert asks to see the document so he can see what Aaron is talking about. He looks at it and reads what it is, he turns to Aaron, 'no it's correct, that is the amount that is going to be invested,' and hands the document back to Aaron who is looking back at Robert stunned.

Aaron eventually turns back to the papers and the lawyer asks if the business has a name yet, Aaron nods, 'yes, EQUUS. The lawyer nods and Robert smiles. Aaron hands the documents to Robert who just has a look through them, and then hands them to the lawyer.

She fills some things that are needed and asks Aaron and Robert to sign where she indicates. They both sign, she hands some papers to Aaron and says that she will take care of the rest for him.

The lawyer has some other documents for Robert that he had asked her to care of, and they talk about it, Aaron is not paying any attention to what they are saying, but he snaps out of his thoughts when the lawyer speaks to him and asks him to sign more documents. He looks at them and turns to Robert, 'what are these for, are the still for the business?'

Robert smiles, realising Aaron heard none of what they said before, 'well, they are for your security, this one is insurance for your company, it covers everything, and the others are just to make sure you are taken care of.'

Aaron nods, but doesn't understand what all the papers are for, but he trusts Robert so he signs all the papers that the laywer gives him. Then she gives the papers to Robert who signs all of them except the insurance for Aaron's company. Once everything is signed, she packs all the papers that she needs in her bag, takes the rest and hands them to Aaron. She has done what she was asked to do so she stands and says her goodbyes to the both of them.

Robert walks the lawyer to the door and talks to her for a bit, when he returns Aaron is sitting in the same place, not having moved at all. Robert walks up to him and calls him, 'Aaron?'

Aaron looks up and is flooded in tears, Robert sees the state he is in and kneels next him worried something is wrong, 'Aaron, what is it?, what's wrong?'

Aaron looks into Robert's eyes, lets the papers fall to the floor and hugs Robert as tight as he can, crying into Robert's shoulder. Robert doesn't know what is happening, holding Aaron tight to make him feel that he is safe, that he has him.

After a while Aaron start to loosen his hold on Robert, and Robert takes the chance to hold Aaron's face in his hands looking into his blue eyes, 'Aaron, what's wrong?'

Aaron smiles, 'I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling, the only thing that I know is that I love you.'

Robert smiles a little still not sure why Aaron is crying, 'I love you more,' Robert leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss.

Robert asks, 'are you ok?'

Aaron nods smiling, 'yeah, I'm ok, better, actually.' Aaron leans forward and gives Robert a kiss, making Robert smile.   
Robert then stands and asks Aaron to put the papers somewhere, maybe by his things in their room. Aaron nods and collects the papers, and stands, giving Robert a kiss before he walks out of the room.

Robert takes his phone from his pocket and makes a phone call, and by the time Aaron returns, he is done and is waiting for him. He asks what Aaron wants to do now, that they have sorted everything for today.

Aaron looks at Robert and shruggs, then he says, 'actually I want to call Paddy and see how he is doing, and also give him my new number.'

Robert smiles, 'yes, ofcourse, listen do you want anything to drink?'

Aaron looks at Robert and smiles, 'surprise me.'

Robert laughs and gives Aaron a kiss before he leaves the room.

Aaron makes the call, and when Paddy answers with a very serious business like tone to his voice it makes Aaron smiles, 'Hello, Paddy Kirk speaking, how may I help you?'

Aaron decides to change his a little and then answers, 'yes, hello, Mr Kirk, I was wondering, if you can help me, you see, I have a parrot, and he seems be having some problems with his teeth, what do you recommend?'

Paddy answers, 'right, teeth you say...., wait you said a parrot, what is this, are you joking me, seriously, I don't have time for this, a parrot with teeth,' Aaron is laughing and he laughs even harder when he hears Paddy talking to Pearl, 'Pearl, can you believe it, someone phoned me asking for help for a parrot with bad teeth, I mean, really, really...'

Aaron can't take anymore so he says with his normal voice, 'Paddy, it's me Aaron, forget about the parrot,'

Paddy replies, 'oh my god, really, it's you, ofcourse it is, how are you doing?, had a good holiday?, you must look amazing from all that sun and how's Robert, everything still good?'

The whole time Paddy has been talking, Aaron can hear him moving, maybe leaving the sugery, 'yes all is good, amazing really, Robert is good too. I actually have some news for you, he asked me to marry him...'

Aaron is unable to finish the sentece as Paddy starts screaming in the other end of the phone. When Paddy calms down, Aaron can hear he is emotional,and he says to Aaron, 'oh my boy, I'm so, so happy for you both, this is the best news, congratulations, oh my god...'

Aaron smiles, 'thank you, dad, it is great, and I love him so much. I also opened my company today to start working, Robert helped, well he did it all for me really, without him it would not have happened.'

Paddy says, 'Aaron are you trying to kill me here, I mean, that is really amazing Aaron, I want a business card when you have them so I can frame it. I'm so proud of you. But there's no more news, right, cause I don't know if I can take any more now.'

Aaron laughs, 'no, no more news, that's big news I gave you, it will have to be enough for now. Changing subject, how is everything there, with you, anymore trouble, with Chas, and is the guard still there?'

Paddy replies, 'everything has been fine, really, the guard is still here, which is good as Chas would probably have killed me by now, but he has kept me safe, actually there is something I need to tell you, just less than a week ago, Cain and Moira paid me a visit, and at first I didn't want to see them, but he said Chas had recieved the restraining order and Katie the resignation letter, so I let them in and they asked where you were, if you were okay. He then said that something wasn't right, he had followed Katie in the pub as she went into the backroom with the letter and he stayed at the door and overheard the whole conversation and it unsettled him, so he came to me, worried about you, which I laughed about and told him some home truths, then he told me the Dingles never knew anything, they were told, that you never wanted anything to with them at all, so they stayed away because they knew you were safe. Him and Moira left here angry at Chas and said they were going to have a family meeting, without her. They actually stopped her from coming to the house that day. Anyway he asked me, where you were, and I told him you were out of the country, I also said they had no need to worry, that you were safe and happy, and they accepted that, but asked me to tell you that him and Moira were here and that they would like to talk to you if they can. Now it's up to you really. Do you know what you want to do?'

During the time that Paddy was telling Aaron what has been happening, Robert returns to room smiling but when he sees that Aaron has a frown, his smile falls, but he waits as he doesn't know what Paddy is telling him.

Aaron replies to Paddy's question, 'I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I'll have to talk to Robert, and see what he thinks, then I'll decide. By the way Paddy this is now my new number, so please don't give it to anyone. Robert is here, do you want to talk to him?'

Paddy say yes so Aaron hands the phone to Robert, 'hello Paddy is everything good?'

Paddy is smiling, 'hello, Robert, good, no, not good, everything is amazing, I am overjoyed, congratulations.'

Robert smiles, 'thank you Paddy that means a lot,'

They continue to talk for a bit more when Robert says his goodbye to Paddy and hands the phone back to Aaron. Aaron also says his goodbye and promises they will see each other soon.

When he puts the phone Robert asks, 'what's wrong, you were frowning when I walkd in, did something happen?'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'I need a drink, what did you bring me, is that a whisky and a beer for me?'

Robert smiles, 'yeah, I was about to make you some cocktail but then I just decided to bring you that, I thought maybe you would need something strong,  which maybe you do, have them both if you like.'

Aaron takes the whisky and drinks a bit, and it burns his throat, he then puts it down and turns to Robert and gives him a kiss before he tells about some more drama with his family.


	35. Chapter 35

Aaron leans back from the kiss and smiles, then goes serious, 'Paddy just told me that Chas has recieved the restraining order and Katie my resignation letter, but what was odd is that he told me that Cain overheard a conversation between the two of them, and he didn't like what he heard so he and Moira went to see Paddy, and asked for me. Then when Paddy asked why they cared at all, they told him that the family had been told that I didn't want anything to do with any of them so they stayed away. Paddy didn't give Cain much information, he just told him that I was safe and happy, he did tell them some of what has been going on, but they asked him to tell me that they wanted to talk to me or to at least let me know that they had asked for and were worried about me. I mean, this has to be another lie from Chas, that I wanted nothing with the family, because they did keep their distance. Now I'm not sure what to do. They may be family by name but I don't really know any of them, not really. What do think about all of it?'

Robert has been listening, looking at Aaron as he speaks, 'I'm not sure, um, what would you like to do?, whould you like to have a relationship with the Dingles, because if you do I'll support you, you know I will. If you want to meet them I do have a suggestion, don't do it in Emmerdale, maybe in Leeds of somewhere else, that way there is less risk of seeing Chas and have all the problems that come with that, but have a guard present just to be safe. I know that if Paddy thought is would be a bad idea, he would tell you himself, you know that he would. What are you thinking?'

Aaron is nodding as he is hearing everything that Robert is saying, the answers, 'um, you are right, Paddy would tell me if he felt something was not right. I am curious though, to know what they want to say to me. They never gave a second of their time when I was growing up, when I was living with Paddy, but if it's true that they were lied to, maybe, just maybe, I can have some kind of relationship with them. I don't think it will be like Faith, though, because I thought she was dead, and she did search for me, they lived in the same village, so it's very different.'

Robert says, 'it's natural, I think that you are curious. So many people have been lied to, so the only thing that can be done, is ignore and forget, or talk to them and find out. I think you want to find out more, you have questions and it seems so do they, and maybe those questions can be answered.'

Aaron nods, 'I do have questions. If I do meet them, you will be there with me, yeah, I don't want to do it alone.'

Robert smiles, 'ofcourse I'll be with you. You don't even need to ask. I'll support you anyway I can.'

Aaron smiles, 'um, where would we meet them, a pub is maybe too public, a restaurant is the same, um, I don't know, um you have any ideas?'

Robert nods, 'yeah, we can meet them at a hotel, get a conferance room, or even in a restaurant, some also have private dinning rooms, maybe there is a pub that may have a private room too, ofcourse it depends on how many people will be present, do you have any idea how many Dingles would come to this meeting?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, Paddy said that Cain and Moira wanted to see me, he also said that after their talk, Cain was going to have a family meeting, so I'm guessing that would envolve Zach and Lisa, maybe Marlon, I don't think they would talk to anyone else because Cain also told Paddy that they were going to keep an eye on Chas, so the less people knowing, the less risk there would be of her finding out.'

Robert says, 'ok so that's about five Dingles, I'm sure there is a place we can find for the meeting. So do you want to meet them?'

Aaron looks at Robert eyes and nods, 'yeah, I need some answers.'

Robert smiles and nods, 'ok, we'll need a day or two to get organised, I'll call Jeremy to look for a place, he's really good at that, and do you want me to call Paddy, for him to get in touch with Cain so they can organise themselves to be free for the meeting? Let's say for the weekend, we can go up on friday, stay over then see them on saturday, how does that sound?'

Aaron shakes his head and smiles, 'that sounds good, I'll call Paddy and ask him to speak to Cain.'

Robert nods, stands up and leans down, whispers 'I love you' and gives Aaron a kiss, before he says, 'I'm going to talk to Jeremy, why don't you call Paddy then so everyone can get sorted.'

Aaron nods smiling, 'I love you more,' and watches Robert leave the room. Aaron takes his phone and calls Paddy, 'hello Paddy it's Aaron.'

Paddy laughs, 'this is my lucky day two calls in one day, wait have you got more news or something, wait, wait, let me sit down first... ok, let me have it, I'm ready.'

Aaron laughs, 'well it's not that kind of news, but I have made a decision about the Dingles. I've spoken with Robert, and I have decided to meet them. I won't be going to Emmerdale, they will have to meet me in Leeds, on saturday, so I'm phoning you to ask you if you can get in touch with Cain and tell him, the place and the time still need to be decided, but when we have that information, they will know, can you do that for me, please.'

Paddy is quiet for a second, 'um yes ofcourse I can do that for you. It's good that it's in Leeds, thats a great idea. I'll phone him now and let him know. Everything else okay there?'

Aaron smiles, 'yes everything is good, thank you for doing this for me.'  
Paddy answers, 'don't be daft, you know I'll do anything for you, you and Robert just take care of each other, ok. Right I better make this call then, speak to you soon, I love you.'

Aaron smiles, 'I love you too, dad, speak to you soon, bye.'

Aaron takes his phone and puts it down, smiling, thinking how lucky he is to have Paddy in his life.

In the mean time Paddy phones Cain, 'hello Cain, it's Paddy, I've just spoken to Aaron and he said that he will meet you, but he won't be coming to Emmerdale, he'll meet you in Leeds, on saturday, the place and time, just needs to be sorted but he will let you know.'

Cain is surprised not only by the call but by the fact that Aaron wants to meet them, 'oh ok, that's good, and everything is ok with him, he doesn't need anything?'

Paddy replies, 'he's great, couldn't be better, and no he doesn't need anything. He will get in touch to soon. That is all I think.

Cain answers, 'thank you Paddy for this it means a lot.

The call ends and Cain turns to Moira, 'that was Paddy, Aaron said he'll meet us, but he's not coming here, to Emmerdale, which a good idea, he wants to me us in Leeds on saturday.'

Moira smiles, 'thats good Cain, what time and where is it?'

Cain replies, 'Paddy said he'll contact us with the details. I need to tell Zach, Lisa and Marlon, they said they wanted to know. I'll go tell them now the good news. There is one thing though, Paddy said Aaron was great that he couldn't be better, what do you think he meant, how is he so great, away from home?'

Moira nods, 'well remember when we went to see Paddy he did say that Aaron was the happiest he had ever been, that's probably why he said he's great. You'll just have to ask him when you see him. Now you better go tell the family, and don't take long, the food will be done when you return.'

Cain nods and leave the farm to o tell the Dingles. When he arrives at the Wishing Well, he finds, Chas making a scene, as usual. Lisa tells her to get out, and that she is not welcome at the farm. Chas leaves furious, not having her or anyone on her side.

Cain asks, 'what the hell was that?'

Lisa replies, 'she came here to get one of us to go and to talk to Paddy and try find out about Aaron, because Aaron's number is no longer working, and she wants to know why and where he is. Anyway do you need anything Cain?'

Cain nods, 'yeah, just a second,' he walks to the door and sees Chas walking away from the property so he turns back to Lisa, 'is anyone else home?' 

Lisa nods, 'yes Zach is outside with Marlon, they were looking for something, do you want them here, ok I'll go call them.'

Once everyone is in the house Cain says 'I have news about Aaron, he wants to meet us on saturday, in Leeds.'

Zach asks, 'why not here, this is the family home of the Dingles?'

Marlon replies, 'it's not the family home to Aaron, is it.' He then turns to Cain, 'he doesn't want to come to Emmerdale, does he?'

Cain shakes his head, 'no he doesn't want to risk seeing Chas. He will contact me with the time and Place and then I'll let you know. You are all coming, right?'  
They all reply yes that they will go with Cain and Moira to see Aaron.

During this time, Aaron has been sitting, waiting for Robert as he drinks his beer, and he's still smiling thinking about Paddy and how funny his reactions are. 

After a while Robert walks back into the room smiling, and he sees Aaron smiling too so asks, 'all went good then?'

Aaron looks up at Robert, 'yeah, Paddy actually thought I was phoning to give him more news, he even told me to wait before I said anything so he could sit down, he's so funny sometimes. I think he was a little suprised, when I asked him to talk to Cain, but he said he was going to do right away.'

Robert smiles, and sits down, 'good, and Jeremy is taking care of the rest. When he get's everything sorted, I'll ask him to phone Cain and give him the detals, which will probably be tomorrow.'

Aaron smiles and moves closer to Robert and kisses him, they sit there kissing for a while, enjoying each other. After a while they hear someone clearing their throat and they break to see who it is. They find Jeremy standing by the door, 'Sirs, dinner is served.'

Robert looks at Aaron who is blushing and smiles. The both stand and start laughing as both have huge bulges caused by being hard. They adjust theselves the best they can, and hold each others hands as they walk to the kitchen to eat dinner.

After dinner they decide to go to the games room and play some pool, both playing terribly, as they can't stop teasing each other. They finally give up and go to their bedroom, where they have passionate sex, more than once.

Before they fall asleep, Robert sets his alarm as he has meetings in the morning. He then turns to Aaron, 'I love you', Aaron replies, 'I love you more', the kiss and get in position to sleep.

Robert wakes up first and quicky turns off the alarm so that Aaron doesn't wake up, and he is sucessful because Aaron continues to sleep peacefully. He slowly gets out of bed, has a shower and gets dressed. Before he leaves the room, he walks to Aaron's side and places a gentle kiss oh his head, he smiles when Aaron moans. He then leaves the room and goes down stairs for breakfast.

He greets Amelia and Jeremy, and while he is having breakfast he speaks with Jeremy. He tells Jeremy about the plans for the office, tells him who he has contacted to do that, so that he is aware. 

Jeremy tells Robert that he has found a place in Leeds for saturday that has been booked. It's Hotel that has conference rooms, but as Robert had requested the room will look more like a lounge, and there will be a table with different beverages and snacks. 

Robert nods and tells him thats good. He then asks Jeremy to phone Cain and give him the details of where and to tell him it will be midmorning, 10h30 to be exact. Jeremy nods, and asks if there is anything else. Robert says no and thanks Jeremy.

A little after Robert has left for the office, Jeremy makes the phone call to Cain, 'good morning, am I speaking to Mr Cain Dingle?'

Cain replies, 'that depends who's asking,'

Jeremy answers, 'I'm calling on behalf of Mr Aaron Dingle to give the information in relation to the meeting that he wiil be having with you.'

Cain is thinking, who is this guy phoning him, and why is Aaron not doing it, 'right and who are you exactly, and why is he not telling me himself?'

Jeremy replies, 'my name is Jeremy, I work for Mr Dingle, who is unavailable at the moment, can I give the details Sir?'

Cain is perplexed, 'um yes...', Jeremy tells Cain the time and place for the meeting, when he is done he excuses himself and ends the call.

Moira who is sitting next to Cain can see the puzzeled look on his face, 'Cain what is it,? is everything ok?'

Cain turns to Moira, 'I'm not sure, that call was to give me the details to meet up with Aaron, but it wasn't him that called it was a man called Jeremy that said he worked for Aaron. I mean how is that possible, when he lived in Hotten, that we know of, he didn't have the means to start is own business and hire people, and look at the meeting place, it's a posh hotel, how can he afford all that, because I don't think it's Paddy helping him with all of this, I just hope he hasn't got himself mised up in anything dodgy.'

Moira takes a second to think, 'Cain think about it, remember Paddy's description of how Aaron is, look at the guards Paddy has all the time, Aaron going on holiday, resigning, the order against Chas, now you say he has someone working for him, it must all be linked, the same person or people protecting Paddy is protecting Aaron, and is also probably helping him. We'll just have to wait until saturday which is after tomorrow, so not long and maybe you can ask him or he will tell us, we'll see, but their's no need to be stressing out as we don't know anything at all.'

Moira stands kisses Cain's head and leaves him sitting at the table thinking.

Aaron wakes up and turns to look at Robert, but he finds the bed empty. It is the first time that has woken up with Robert since the night he started sleeping in their bedroom, and he doesn't like it at all, and misses him so much.

He gets out of bed quickly, not wanting to stay laying in bed without Robert, takes a shower and get's dressed. He then leaves the room and goes down stairs for breakfast where he meets Jeremy first and then Amelia and greets them both. 

While he is having breakfast, Jeremy says, 'I have made the phone to a Mr Cain Dingle and gave him the information about the meeting on saturday.'

Aaron looks at Jeremy and nods, 'thank you Jeremy for doing that.'

Jeremy smiles, and leaves Aaron to finish his breakfast. When is done he goes and sees the horses, and while he is walking to the stables, he takes his phone out and sends Robert a message,

A - I missed you in bed this morning x

R - You looked like an angel sleeping, didn't want to wake you up x

A - I hated not waking up with you, and I didn't get my kiss x

R - I gave you a kiss before I left the room x

A - I miss you x

R - I miss you too x

A - I love you xx

R - I love you more xxx

Aaron smiles while he puts his phone in his pocket as he reaches the stables. He greets Luke and talks to him about the horses and how all of them are doing.

Aaron spends the whole morning in the stables, taking his time with each of the horses, unaware of the time going by not realising that lunch time has just gone by, when Jeremy appears by the door of the stable with a tray, he clears his throat, and Aaron turns to see who it is. He looks at Jeremy and says, 'hello Jeremy, I've never seen you in the stables before, can I help you with anything?'

Jeremy smiles, 'no Sir, I brought you your lunch, that Amelia prepared.'

Aaron smiles, 'you didn't need to do that, I would have gone to the house at lunch time, but thank you very much Jeremy, I'll thank Amelia when I go to the house.'

Jeremy realises Aaron doesn't know what time it is, 'Sir, lunch time has passed, it's nearly two in the afternoon.'

Aaron's eyes widen, 'what?, really, I was so distracted, thank you, um, I think I'll take the tray.'

Jeremy nods and gives Aaron the tray. He then walks out of the stables into one of the gardens, sits under a tree and uncovers his food, he smiles as Amelia made him a hamburger. He eats leaning against the tree, looking out into the distance thinking about his meeting with the Dingles.

When he is done he decides to go back to the house and take the tray. He walks into the kitchen with a smile and thanks Amelia for the food, saying he really liked it. He then decides to go have a shower, before Robert gets home so he's not smelling like horse.

Aaron goes and has a shower, he then wraps a towel around his waist and goes to the walk in closet, where he picks some clothes, he then goes back to the room and get's an idea so he gets his phone and does a search, he smiles when he finds what he is looking for, so he quickly gets dressed and goes down stairs to look for Jeremy. When he finds him he asks if he knows what time Robert is coming home, Jeremy says he is not sure but that he can find out fot him. Aaron nods and asks him to please do that.

Aaron waits a little and then he sees Jeremy, and he is told maybe another 2 hours maximum 3. Aaron smiles and tells Jeremy he is going out to get a surprise for Robert. He tells him where he is going and how long he thinks it might take for him to go and come back. He asks Jeremy not to tell Robert what he's doing. Jeremy nods and says he won't say a word.

Aaron takes his keys and get's in his car, and leaves the estate smiling, hoping Robert will like the surprise even though it's nothing fancy. 

Robert gets home before Aaron has come back and the first thing he does is look for Aaron, he finds Jeremy, as he is about to ask Jeremy where Aaron is, the front door opens and Robert turns to see who it is. He sees Aaron with a big smile walking in his direction. He doesn't pay any attention to the fact that Aaron has a bag in his hand, he only sees Aaron which makes him smile.

Robert walks to meet Aaron and when they reach each other, he takes Aaron's face in his hands and kisses him, with want and hunger for Aaron, moaning as he does.

When Robert starts kissing Aaron, Aaron stretches his arm with the bag and Jeremy takes that as a signal to take the bag from him and takes it to the kitchen. He then wraps his arms around Robert and kisses Robert with just as much passion as Robert is kissing him.

When they break for air, they are both smiling and Robert says in a low voice, 'hey beautiful,'

Aaron looks into his eyes smiling and replies, 'hey' and kisses Robert again.

They lean back from each other and Aaron says, 'I have a surprise for you, it's in the kitchen.'

Robert looks into Aaron's blue eyes, 'really, what is it?'  
Aaron smiles 'come I'll show you,' he takes Robert's hand as the walk to the kitchen. Aaron sees the bag on the table and takes Robert there, he then says, 'have a look, it's nothing fancy but I think you'll like it.'

Robert lets go of Aaron's hand and opens the bag and sees a white box, he takes it out and opens it and sees it has six natas, 'oh my god, where did you find this?,' he turns to Aaron smiling, ' you think I'm going to like this are you kidding... this brings me good memories...,' he then gives Aaron a kiss. He then says, 'ok I need a coffee and I want one of them.'

Aaron is laughing and is happy Robert likes his surprise. Robert asks Jeremy for 2 coffees and the sit at the table, they take a nata each, and when Jeremy brings the coffees, Aaron tells Jeremy to take one and gives Amelia one too.

Robert eats his in delight, and humms as he is doing so, Aaron smiles as he watches Robert. When he is done he says, 'that was really good, where did you get them?'

Aaron answers, 'they are good but the ones we had in Lisbon were better I think. I went to London, there are many Potuguese bakeries there, well thats what I found out in my internet search. I'm glad you like them, I know it's nothing fancy or expensive, but it does bring me good memories.'

Robert smiles and takes Aaron's hand, 'it's perfect, I like the surprise but I love you.', he gives Aaron a kiss.

When they break Robert turns to Jeremy and Amelia and asks what they think about the natas and they both like them. Robert then asks Amelia that if he gets a recipe for the original nata, does she think she would be able to make them, and she answers that she would try her best.

They leave the kitchen after a while when Robert whispers to Aaron, 'I need you', Araron smiles and nods, gives Robert a kiss and they go to the bedroom. Where they spend the next few hours having sex.

They eventually come down for dinner when Robert suggests they watch a movie after dinner Aaron agrees. After dinner they go to see a movie but soon after it starts Robert falls asleep on Aaron's shoulder, while holding his hand.

Robert wakes up with a sound of an explosion in the movie, and Aaron tells him that they should go to bed. Which they do and fall asleep, holding each other.

When the both wake up Aaron smiles and tells Robert, 'I love waking up with you in bed,' and kisses him, which leads to them making love, having each others bodies over and over. When they appear down stairs, for breakfast the find it's actually lunch time, which makes them laugh.

They spend the rest of the day together going for a walk after lunch where they talk about the family meeting with the Dingles, they then decide to go for a swim, the last time they did was on holiday in Portugal. When Aaron takes his robe off by the pool, Robert sees Aaron is naked as he walks and dives into the pool, so Robert removes his swimwear and follows Aaron into the water.

They stay in the pool for a few hours and have sex, each taking a turn to enter the other. When they leave the pool the go have dinner in their robes not even bothered with changing and they don't want to come back down once they are in their room.

When they finish dinner they say good night to Jeremy and Amelia and go to their bedroom, and go have a shower, they spend their time in the shower kissing, feeling one another's bodies, and have sex once more before they wash each other. Once the shower is done they then go to bed.

Aaron is the first to wake up and he is a little nervous as they are going to Leeds, so he turns to look at Robert, to watch him sleep. as it calms him.

When Robert wakes up he looks at Aaron and smiles, 'good morning beautiful,' Aaron smiles and gives him a kiss, 'good morning', they lay there looking at each other as Robert runs his fingers through Aaron's hair.

They get up and get dressed to go have breakfast, when they reach the kitchen, they are greeted by Amelia, who makes them their breakfast. Jeremy then walks in with the daily paper, and greets them both.

Robert then asks him, 'is everything ready for the weekend?'

Jeremy replies, 'yes Sir, everything is as you have requested.'

Robert nods, 'good, thank you Jeremy.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'what have you been up to?'

Robert smiles, 'nothing, just making sure we don't need to worry about anything.'

Aaron smiles and shakes his head, thinking that it's never nothing as Robert has said.

They decide to go see the horses before they go get ready for the trip. When they reach the stables Robert goes and talks with Luke, and Aaron goes to see Florian. They spend an hour in the stables and then return to the house to get ready.

They go have a shower, and when they are done, they go to the walk in closet and get some clothes. Robert gets the bag and takes it to the room. They pack what they need, kissing everytime they pass one another, each one putting things in the bag and then finally get dressed and go down stairs. Where they are met by Jeremy who says 'fives minutes Sir,' Robert nods and hands him the bag. He then turns and wraps his arms around Aaron and kisses him. 

Aaron doesn't understand what the 'five minutes' meant until he hears the sound of the helicopter, so he asks, ' a helicopter, really? Robert.'

Robert smiles, 'I liked the flight the last time and it's less hassle, no queues and I also thought you liked it the last time when we flew home.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah, I did'  
Jeremy opens the door as the helicopter is landing, so Robert and Aaron walk out and in direction of the helicopter that is waiting for them.

They take off, Aaron holding onto Robert, but he soon relaxes, as it is a smooth flight. Looks out of the window watching the landscape, as it changes.  
Robert watches Aaron and sees that he is in his own world, probably thinking about tomorrow, he hopes that it all goes well, that their are no problems and maybe he can get some answers to his questions.

They soon find themselves landing at Leeds airport, they leave the helicopter and go through passport control. Robert then tells Aaron they need to pick their car. Robert signs the paper and takes the keys. As the are approaching the car Aaron's eyes start to widen at the sight of the black car, 'you got a Bentley, why?'

Robert smiles, 'because I wanted to see how it feels to drive and I like this model, it's the sports version in a Bentley, do you want to drive, or shall I drive us to the hotel?'

Aaron smiles, 'no you drive, you did want to try it, I'll drive tomorrow.'

Robert smiles, gives Aaron a kiss before they, get into the car and drive to the hotel. When Aaron sees the hotel Robert is turning into, he laughs, 'here again, you really liked this place.'

Robert nods, 'yeah I did, good memories.'

Aaron smiles as he shakes his head as Robert stops the car.

The check in, and go to the suite, which is the same one they stayed when they were here before. They leave the bag in the suite and go for a walk around down town Leeds, as they did not really see it the last time they were in the city.

While walking around they stop a few times and even buy some things, and after a while they decide to have something to eat so they go to a coffee shop where they relax, eating and talking, watching the people walking around.

By the time they have decide to return to the hotel, they are both hungry, so they go to their room, order room service and go have a shower while thr food is being prepared. Robert leaves the shower first as the food can arrive at any moment, which it does while Aaron still in the bathroom.

When he leaves the bathroom in a robe the food is waiting for him. He smiles, gives Robert a kiss and sits to eat. Robert has ordered the same as last time because they really enjoyed what they had had.

When they are finished eating they decide to watch a movie, which they don't watch much off as Aaron sits on Robert's lap facing him with his robe open kissing him. They both have intense orgasms, and both feel very good. They then leave the robes on the sofa and go to bed.

Aaron wakes up with a knock on the door and hears, 'room service,' when looks to see Robert he finds him tying his robe and walking to the door. He hears Robert talking and sees the waiter pushing a food cart into the room. The waiter leaves and Aaron sits up in bed. Robet then walks up to the bed and sits next to Aaron, he takes Aaron's face in his hands and says, 'good morning beautiful.'

Aaron smiles and says, 'good morning.' he then asks, 'you ordered breakfast?'

Robert smiles and nods, 'yeah, do you want in bed or do you want to eat it at the table?'

Aaron chooses to eat at the table after finding out what Robert has ordered them for breakfast. He get's out of bed, walks to the table naked and takes a seat. Robert watching him the whole time with a smile, as he sees Aaron's beautiful muscular body.

He gives Aaron a kiss when he sits and says, 'you're so fucking sexy,' and gives him another kisses.

Aaron smiles and blushes, 'all yours,' as he points to his body.

They eventually eat breakfast and go have a shower and get ready to leave the hotel and go to meet the Dingles.

When they leave the hotel, Aaron is smiling as they had sex in the middle of breakfast and then in the shower, Robert hands him the car keys, which he takes, but not before asking if he should. They get into the car and Robert puts the details into the GPS. Aaron starts the car and drives to the hotel where the Dingles should be.

The Dingles arrive in fact 10 minutes earlier than the time they were told. When they enter the hotel, Cain approaches the reception desk. They are then guided to a room, where they find sofas and there is a large table that has beverages and different snacks, sweet and savoury. They know that they arrived earlier, so they stand by the windows which face the street so they will be able to see when Aaron arrives.

Aaron is soon stopping the car infront of the hotel. He opens the door and leaves the car laughing as Robert has been teasing him, trying to distract him so he's not so nervous when they arrive.

The Dingles see a Bentley stop in front of the hotel. They then see Aaron, getting out of the car laughing, Marlon says, 'is that Aaron that just got out of the Bentley, how is he driving an expensive car like that.'

Moira then says, 'and look at how happy he is, I've never seen him laughing like that before in all the years I've know him.'

Cain turns to the Dingles, making them look away from the car, 'what the hell is going on, seriously, you were right Moira I've never seen him looking that happy ever, but how does he have that car...'

They are all silent thinking when the door opens and Aaron walks in smiling at as he holds his hand, and Robert who is smiling as well, winking at him.

The Dingles are stunned, Cain and Moira know Robert but the rest do not.

Aaron and Robert stop and look at the group of people that are staring at them. 

Moira is the first one to move, and she approaches them smiling. She stops infront of them and looks to both and says, 'you look really happy, I've never seen Aaron so happy, it's a good thing to see. It's nice to see you again' She turns to the rest of the Dingles, 'well are you lot going to stand there like statues.

Lisa walks up to them, and looks at them both, she then turns to Aaron, 'I'm so sorry luv,' and squashes Aaron in a hug. 

Robert looks at Aaron smiling, still holding his hand and seeing that he is starting to get emotional. When Lisa lets him go she turns to Robert and is about to ask him who he is when the door opens, making everyone turn to sees who it is.


	36. Chapter 36

Paddy walks in making Aaron smile, and Robert smiles as well but he knew Paddy was coming, as he planned it with Paddy as surprise for Aaron.

Paddy sees Aaron and Robert as soon as he walks in and smiles, 'my boys, oh my god, you're here and look at you all tanned, you both look amazing', he walks up to Aaron and hugs him tight, then turns to Robert and hugs him as well. 

Aaron then asks, 'what are you doing here, how did you even know where we were?'

Paddy smiles, 'you'll have to ask your man here, he wanted to surprise you, so he phoned me and arranged everything, so here I am. And you, the both of you everything good, yeah?, oh my god I'm so happy.' He then sees the Dingles and decides not to say more as he doesn't know what they have spoken about yet, But he does greet everyone then asks, 'why are we all standing.'

Robert says 'we arrived a little before you did, so not much has happened,' he then turns to the rest of the room, 'by the way, the table there has beverages and snacks so please help yourselves.'

The Dingles are stunned at the way Paddy reacted when he saw the both of them, they also noticed that while Aaron did let go of Robert's hand when he hugged Paddy, but as soon as he did, he quickly took Robert's hand in his, both very at ease in each other's company.

The Dingle men approach Aaron and Marlon says, 'it's good to see you Aaron, you look really happy, and we can't really ask for more, can we?'

Aaron smiles at Marlon and nods, 'yeah that's very true, and I am really happy, never been so happy before.'

Aaron then turns to the rest, 'I'm glad we are all here, we probably all have some questions that need answers, and some truths that need to be said.' he then turns to Cain and Zach and nods, 'he then says why don't we all get something to drink and then sit down and talk.'

Paddy says, 'great idea.'

They all get their drinks, mostly coffee and tea and then move to sit on the sofa. Aaron and Robert sit next to each other as the rest take their seats.  
Zach speaks first, 'are you going to introduce us to your lad Aaron?'

Aaron smiles, and looks at Robert, 'yeah', then turns to the rest, 'this is Robert,' he then looks at him and Robert takes over, 'yes I'm Robert, Aaron's fiance.'

Their are several gasps in the room, but then they all start congratulationg them, even Cain who is still very quiet, smiles a little as he watches them.

Paddy is all animated unable to contain his joy, making both Aaron and Robert laugh.

Once everyone has calmed down, Cain speaks for the first time and he looks at Robert, 'are you the person that has taken care of Aaron keeping safe and is also behind the guards that have kept Paddy safe?'

Robert looks at Cain, 'yes that has been me, and I'll continue to do everything I can for Aaron, to keep him safe and protected, and I'll support him in whatever he chooses. I just want him to be happy.' Robert then turns to Aaron who is smiling.

Cain nods, 'then I must thank you, because you've helped him when we did not, and even though we have no idea of what has been happening, you were there for him and we can all see, that you care for each other, but I do have another question for you both, you arrived in a Bentley, a very expensive car, and the guards that Paddy has, and I can see the very expensive looking engagement rings, there seems to be a lot of money, you're not involved in anything dodgy are you?'

Robert answers, 'no, there's nothing dodgy, I've worked very hard for what I have, and I like to spoil Aaron even though he did complain a bit in the begining, he now seems to accept that I would give him the world if I could, but no, I've never done a dodgy thing for anyhting that I have,'

Marlon then asks, 'so what do you do exactly?'

Robert replies, 'I have an investment company, that's always been what I have done, I started when I left University.'

Moira then says, 'and you Aaron, we know you resigned from your work with Katie, so what are you doing now?'

Aaron smiles, 'I've opened my own company, it still has to do with horses, but now I work for myself.'

Cain asks, 'do you need any financial help with your company, it's not easy to start a business.'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, but thank you. you are right though, I would not have been able to start my business on my own, as I did not have money. I don't know if Paddy has told you or not, but during the years I worked for Katie, she never paid me what she was supposed to, she gave me minimum wage and the rest that was supoosed to be paid to me she gave most of it to Chas and kept some for herself. So I didn't have any savings at all, but I have an investor and has invested more money in my new business than I could have ever earned before during my lifetime.' Aaron then turns to Robert smiling, making everyone look towards Robert.

Lisa asks, 'so you invested in Aaron's business?'

Robert nods smiling, 'I did, I believe in him and I've also seen him with horses, I've seen what he can do, his ability, but most of all I believe in him.'

After everyone taking a moment, while watching Robert and Aaron as they are looking at each other, smiling and exchanging whispers, Cain says, 'I don't know if Paddy told you, but we were told by Chas when she brought you to the farm when you were a kid, that you didn't want anything to do with us, with the family, and she told us that you wanted us to stay away, so we did, I'm so sorry that we never, checked up on you when you were with Paddy, we should have done something, paid more attention, seen if you needed anything, and I know you were taken care of by Paddy, but we should have done something, so I'm really sorry you felt abandoned.'

Aaron nods, teary eyed, 'the day you left me with Paddy was the best thing you ever did. I was not wanted by Gordon, I have been hated by Chas all my life, I mean what kind of mother tells her 8 year old son, that I need to pack my things to go with her when we left Gordon, so I could be of use to her for once in my life, because if the family saw me they would let us stay, so she used me to stay with you, that is the only reason she took me with her, and you did let us stay, and I thought, I finally have a family, maybe someone here will love me, whatever that feels like, but I was wrong, I never had any family, no one wanted me, until Paddy that is, he showed me how a father loves his child, he took care of me, fed me, helped me with homework, took me to the doctor if I was ill, but most of all he loved me and never asked for anything in return, that is when I found out what it is to be loved by family. Then when I was older, I thought maybe I'll also find someone who loves me, and we can start a life together, even though I didn't even know what is was like to be loved by another man, because my first boyfriend was a closet case, and was frightened away by Chas, and the other guy that I thought was my boyfriend wasn't even gay, he was paid by Chas, probably with the money she stole from me, to beat me up make my life a mysery, which he did once and before he left he told me he was being paid by her. Even when she found out I was gay she could't act like a mother, I was 16 when she barged into our house and called me a whore. She is one of the worst examples of what a person can be. But then one day I make a phone call, and then meet someone that changes everything.' He turns to Robert, 'He has showed what love is, the kind of overwelming love that is like the air you need to breathe, he has never asked for anything in return, not once, he loves me so much that I don't know what to do with it. He has made me realise that I can reach for the stars and that I can touch them, he believes in me more than I do in myself, he trusts me like no one ever has, and he likes to spoil me way too much and the only thing I can give him is my love,'

Robert says with tears in his eyes, looking at Aaron 'and it's the greatest gift I could ever recieve.' and gives him a kiss.

Aaron then turns to the rest, who are all emotional, 'but there is more, because I was also told since I was a small child, and whenever I asked about grandparents, Chas always said they were all dead.'

Cain frowns, what? what are you talking about?'

Aaron nods, 'well, because Robert has someone keeping and eye on Chas since she put an investigator to search for me, we wanted to know if that happened again, and it did, there was someone else looking for me, but he was not sent by Chas, he was sent by someone else and after some investigating we found out who it was. It was my grandmother Faith who had been searching for me since before I was born.' 

There is silence in the room, Cain stands up and starts pacing, furious at not only the amount of lies everyone has been told, but the cruelty of the lies.

Aaron continues, 'when we realised who it was we decided to go and see her. I wanted to meet the grandmother that I was told was dead, and it was great. and by meeting her we found out that she had been lied to as well, she was told that my name had been changed to Martin and that I did not live in Emmerdale growing up, but moved around a lot, so she really would not have found me, but she never gave up, saved money every chance she got to pay for my search. I'm just happy I found her really.'

Lisa asks, 'and Faith is ok? we were told that she left the country and had moved to Austrailia by Chas.'

Aaron shakes his head, 'she has never left the country, not once, so that is another lie to add to the rest, and there are probably more that we have not discovered yet.' Aaron then turns to Cain, 'was it a lie that made you want to talk to me too?'

Cain answers, 'you know that when she recieved the restraining order, she was furious, and when Katie walked into the pub, I followed her to the back room, and I over heard them talking, Chas saying, that if you thought the order would do anything, it would not make a difference, that she would get her way, no matter what. The rest of her conversation was very strange, and I thought something was very wrong with the whole thing so I spoke with Moira and we went to see Paddy, to see if you were ok or needed anything, I even offered to help with the rent for your flat, but Paddy then told us that you were great and on holiday, and he seemed so relaxed, so we thought that you were ok.'

Paddy interrupts Cain, 'of course I was relaxed, I knew Aaron was safe. I had spent time with them. They came to see me at the hospital and then I went with them to their home where I stayed to recover. I mean have you've seen them two, how much they love each other, they are like over flowing with love, so I knew that Aaron was absolutley fine.'

Aaron and Robert smile at Paddy, then Marlon asks, 'so where do you live now,'

Aaron replies, 'just north of London,'

Zach who has been very quiet asks, 'Robert you seem very familiar to me, have we met before?'

Robert looks at Zach, 'yes we have, I was born in Emmerdale, I knew you growing up until I was sent to live with my gran in Spain. You knew me as Robert Sugden, but I no longer use that name.'

Zach, Lisa and Marlon stare at Robert, when he then says, 'you see me and Aaron have something in common, we were not fortunate with our parents, but we were both loved growing up, Aaron by Paddy, who I wish had been my dad too, and me by my incredible grandmother.'

Cain says, 'but we've never seen you in Emmerdale, what about your family?

Robert replies, 'I have never had a reason to return to Emmerdale, part of my family is in Spain, which is my grandmother and the other part lives with me now, which is this beautiful man sitting next to me. if you are talking about Jack, he's not much father, and Victoria, well, we text once in a blue moon, there really is not much of a relationship there.'

Cain then says, 'what about Andy?

Robert asks, 'what about Andy?, he was a childhood friend nothing more.'

Cain then says, 'you do know that Jack adopted him after you left.'

Robert looks at Cain with a serious face then starts to laugh, 'ofcourse he did, he didn't want a son like me, because I liked boys, which he told me, and just to make it clear I didn't leave, I was shoved into the car taken to the airport and told to never come back and sent to Spain. I'm actually greatful I was sent to Spain, I had the best education and a great life, better than I would have had in Emmerdale. As for Andy, he's not my brother he continues to be my childhood friend, nothing more.'

Then Robert turns to Aaron, 'you want anything to drink or eat?'

Aaron smiles and says, 'yeah, a tea would be nice.'

Robert nods, gives Aaron a kiss walks over to the table to make Aaron a tea and a coffee for him. When he returns he hands the tea to Aaron and sits down, he looks at Aaron and smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making Aaron smile.

Paddy then says to everyone while pointing to Aaron and Robert, 'you see what I mean, they are like this all the time, all the time, and they don't care where they are who they are with, sometimes they get so lost in each other, that you have to call them to get their attention. It's love overload, I'm telling you.'

Robert and Aaron laugh, Aaron starting to blush as he is shaking his head, while he looks down at their intertwined hands. Everyone else smiles.

Cain then asks Aaron, 'so what happened to your car, you're not still driving that old junk, or is the Bentley yours?'

Aaron smiles, 'no, the Bentley is not ours, it's rented, and as for the old junk as you say, I asked Paddy to get rid of it, I have a new car now, a Range Rover.' Aaron turns to Robert who is watching him with smile on his face.

Cain says, 'really? wow ok, um lets me guess, a gift from Robert.'

Robert turns to Cain, 'yes. I didn't want Aaron to feel like he was trapped, and he will need a car for his work. But I especially loved surprising him.'

Moira then says, 'so you're engaged, have planned anything yet, when is the wedding, but firstly who asked who?'

Aaron smiles, 'no planning has started yet. Robert asked me.' Aaron turns to Robert smiling.

Robert nods, 'yeah, I had too, I just don't see my future without Aaron in it. It was another surprise of mine, that shocked him first, then made us emotional.'

Moira smiles, 'can I see the ring?'

Aaron stretches his hand, Moira looks at the ring, 'wow, I'm assuming they are real, very beautiful. I really happy for you both.'

Cain then says directing the converstion back to being serious, 'I have a question, how much is Katie envolved in all of it, and I'm asking because, she is married to Andy and he is the father of my grandchildren with Debbie, if she is bad news then I think I should talk to him or one of you should say something to him. I don't want her around them.'

Robert nods, 'right I didn't know he was a father, um from everything that we know, she has been a part of what ever is Chas' goal, well at least since just before she hired Aaron to work for her. We found out that she was part of the intimidation and blackmail, that was made to destroy Aaron's reputation professionally, but I think personally as well.'

Cain frowns, 'what are you talking about, intimidation and blackmail?'

Robert answers, 'Aaron had been trying to leave Katie for more than a year and everytime he had meetings or contacts, Katie and Chas would go to those people afterwards, and they would threaten, blackmail, bully and intimidate them not give Aaron any work and they would denegrate his reputation anyway possible.'  
Cain shakes his head, finding the thing almost impossible to believe. Marlon then asks, 'and how did you find all that out and I'm also curious how do you fit into all of this.'

Robert answers, 'when Victoria was in hospital, I got a phone from Aaron to tell me, so I came up to Hotten to see her. That is when I met Aaron and since he was the one who phoned me, we spent a bit of time together and he told me about his work, he also told me how unhappy he was and that he had tried to leave many times. Now, I know a lot of people that have horses and I have many contacts in other areas. So I offered to help Aaron by finding out any information I could. While I was in Hotten I got a phone from home, and was told that one of my horses was not good so I asked Aaron if he would come with me and see what he thought, and he agreed. He discovered right away what was wrong as soon as we arrived. They next day we got some of the information of what they have been doing behind Aaron's back. I told him I would help, and invited him to stay longer and he never left. Well, and now it's is home too. We also found out that Chas had hired an investigator, to find Aaron, then what she had done to his flat, leaving him with nothing but the bag that he had with him at the time and as each day goes by we discover another lie, not only to Aaron but to other people as well.' Robert then turns back to Cain, 'now to answer your original question, I don't know how Katie is with children, but I don't trust her, and I would not leave my kids with her. I don't know how Andy is as a person, I havn't been around him for more than 12 years, would he be ok with what Katie has been doing to Aaron? you all can answer that better than I can.'

Moira says to Cain, 'I think he needs to know. We see how hard he works to keep things going, and she's been stealing money from Aaron, that's not right, what does she even do with money,' then Moira turns to Robert, 'do you know?'

Robert replies, 'no I never asked for that to be looked into, my concern has always been to protect Aaron and keep him safe.'

Marlon asks, 'is there a way you could find out? what if she's involved with something dangerous or something, and the children sometimes stay with them.'

Robert answers, 'um, can you give us a moment, we'll be right back,' he stands and Aaron stands with him and they walk out of the room. When the door is closed they see Paddy's guard standing outside the door. Robert turns to Aaron, 'I just needed a moment to think, this is getting more complicated, Andy and children.

How are you doing? you ok?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah I'm good. It's going better than I thought, I'm happy Paddy is here, thank you for the suprise.'

Robert smiles, 'I'm glad you're happy, it is great seeing Paddy again, and everyone seems nice to. Shall we go back in?' Aaron nods and gives him a kiss.   
In the mean time. the family talk aout everything, Zach says, 'he has horses, as in plural? right? that is what I heard? right Paddy you've seen where they live?'

Paddy replies, 'yes he has horses, beautiful horses actually.'

Marlon then says, ' he seems to be very wealthy, the car, the car he gave Aaron, helping him start the business, has horses, their rings, I mean have you seen the clothes Aaron is wearing they look expensive too.'

Lisa then says, 'that is true, but have you seen they way they are with each other, and Paddy says they are always like that, I have actually never seen that much love between to people in my life, really.'

They stop talking as the door opens and Robert and Aaron walk in smiling at each other. They then sit, and become more serious, Robert then turns to everyone, 'do you still want me to get information on Katie?', everyone says yes, so Robert nods, 'ok let me make a call then, her name is Katie Sugden yes?' he turns to Aaron and gives him a kiss and stands, takes out his phone and makes the call, 'yes, I need you to get me information on Katie Sugden,... yes that is the one, I want to know what else has she done, if there is anything shady, oh ok, yeah I'll wait... ok, tell me...., right that is not enough, I need to know more details, ok get back to me when you have more', Robert ends the call 'ok thanks.', he returns to his seat next to Aaron and takes his hand and turns to the Dingles, 'my contact already has some information, but as you heard I asked for more so he will get back to me, it won't be today though so we'll have to wait.'

Cain nods, 'ok, but you trust this person?'

Roberts answers without hesitance, 'yes'

Cain then asks, 'is it the same person, that phoned me to give the details about today that said he worked for Aaron, a man named Jeremy?'

Robert smiles, 'no, it's not the same person, but I do trust Jeremy, and he does work for us, he's our butler.'

Zach asks, 'you have a butler?'

Before Robert can answer. Paddy asks, 'how is Jeremy, oh, and how is Amelia?'

Robert smiles' they are very good,'

Lisa asks, 'who's Amelia,'

Aaron answers, 'she also works for us, she's our chef.'

Zach asks, 'you have a chef?'

Paddy then says, 'I miss her food, it's so so good. It's the best food I have ever had.' Paddy then turns to the Dingles, 'you see, I was treated like a king when I stayed with them, everyone treated me so well.'

Zach asks, 'everyone?

Lisa then says, 'Zach stop repeating everything that is being said, you sound like a parrot.'

Aaron starts laughing making everyone look at him, then Paddy says, 'you laughing about the parrot, cheeky,' he then tells Robert, 'did he tell you, about the parrot, your man there, the other day when he phoned me changed his voice and said he had a parrot that was having problems with his teeth, I mean really, then to make it worse, I told Pearl which got her in a fit of giggles, and she won't stop teasing about it.' They all turn to look at Aaron who is still laughing, with his head leaned against Robert's shoulder, making everyone smile.

Zach then says, 'I need to eat something, I'm starting to get hungry.'

Robert says, 'would you all like to have lunch, we can order and I'll ask them to set it up here or we can go to the restaurant here in the hotel,' he then turns to Aaron, who has now calmed down a bit from laughing, 'what do think, here or the restaurant?'

Aaron nods and turns to everyone else, 'well, would you like to have lunch with us?'

Zach then says, 'it's a bit expensive here.'

Robert smile, 'don't worry about that, it's out treat.'

They eventually all agree to have lunch where they are as it's more private, so Robert and Aaron leave the room and ask the staff for menus and to prepare a table for them all. 

While they are taking care of that, Zach asks Paddy, 'a chef, a butler, how many people work for them Paddy?'

Paddy smiles, 'a few.'

Zach then says, 'I've never met anyone that has a butler before...'

Cain interrupts Zach, 'I'm glad we came here today, to see Aaron so happy, knowing he is in a much better place in his life than he was, gives me comfort. But I'm furious at all that has been going on, Chas treating Aaron like that and everything she and Katie have done, how could anyone do that to their own child? what also makes be a bit sad is that it took strangers for Aaron to feel loved and wanted and you can see Robert loves him, very much. And Robert, he is nothing like Jack, is he, I don't know his story, but it does not seem like what Jack did was just send him away.'

Paddy nods, 'you are right, it was not just sending him away, he beat Robert and said the most horrible things to him before he sent him to Spain. And he did have a great education and life, but he also had horrible pain too after leaving here. Robert does not put up with parents that don't love their children, or if a parent harms their child. That is one of the reasons I think he is so protective of Aaron.'

Moira asks, 'Paddy what are you saying, he had horrible pain after he left, what do mean by that?'

Paddy takes a moment to think if he should tell them, he decides to so they have an idea and not think that Robert's life has only been rainbows and butterflies, 'I'll tell the short version. When he was living in Spain, he met a guy from the US., they fell in love, so he moved with him to the US., where he went to university, the probelm was his boyfriend's parents, complete phsycos them, after a few years they found their son, made him crash his car then shot him in the head, because he was gay, then they went after Robert, but were caught by the police before anything happened, they both told the police that they were going to torture Robert until he was dead. After that had happened, he sold everything and came back, but he got so lost in his grief and pain that he nearly killed himself. That is why I think he is so protective of Aaron, and because he loves Aaron so much he is even more potective. Now I ask you not to say anything cause I don't know if he wanted you to know or not and I didn't ask him if I could tell you, but I told you so you can see it's not just money or expensive things, he's been through a lot as well.'

Marlon says, 'wow, that is horrible, he was right when he said they both had bad luck with parents, and he has found quite a lot of them. How long ago did that happen?'

Paddy answers, ' a few years ago, he was single for years because of what happened then he met Aaron and it was instant, for the both of them. And it may seem they fell in love too fast and now they're engaged but you spend time with them like I did that week, and you don't think it's fast at all. They are perfect for each other.'

Moira says, 'that is true, you can see it, and we have only been here for a short time with them. There is one thing that makes sad, it seems like he doesn't much of a relationship with Victoria.'

Paddy answers, 'yeah it doesn't seem like there is much there. You know he didn't even know Victoria was married, Aaron was the one that told him. I don't know if they will reconnect again, but I will tell you this, Victoria likes to be bossy and have everything her way, he won't put up with that, he'll probably get on better with Andy than with Victoria.'

Zach then interrupts Paddy, 'how many horses does he have?'

Lisa says, 'oh my god Zach, you're obsessed, seriously.'

Making everyone laugh, and soon Robert and Aaron are walking through the door being followed by a few of the hotel staff.   
While everyone is watching the staff prepare the table for them to eat, Robert and Aaron are standing by the window with their arms wrapped around each other kissing, Paddy sees them and waves to the Dingles to turn around and see the two of them. They then see them break, smiling and they hear Aaron say, 'I love you' and Robert's reply, 'I love you more'.

In the mean time everything is ready, and the waiter indicates to the group they can take their seats. Paddy then realises he needs to call Robert and Aaron, 'you see, what did I tell you, they don't even notice anything else around them, oi you two in smoochie heaven, come on everything is ready.'

Robert and Aaron turn to see whats going on, when they see everyone smiling, and Paddy shaking his head and pointing to the table.

Robert and Aaron, take each other's hand and walk to the table where they sit as does everyone else.


	37. Chapter 37

They each order what they want to eat, while they are waiting they are brought their drinks and two trays of hors d'oeuvres, everyone is surprised with the miniature food and Robert says.'it's just while we wait, I hope you like them.'

Paddy smiles, 'you chose them, then I'm sure they are good.'

Zach says, 'this is all so fancy, how do you even eat that, and what are they?'

Marlon says, 'just try them uncle Zach, you might just like it.'

Zach takes one, 'mmm, that's good that...' he then takes more, making everyone laugh.

As everyone is laughing Robert's phone rings, he takes it out of his pocket and looks who is phoning, 'sorry about that, by it's work so I need to take it,' he leans to Aaron and gives him a kiss, he excuses himself, stands up and walks to the window, where he answers, the phone, 'yes Jane what is it?, ok, yes put him through,' he then starts to talk in a language no one in the room understands, so they turn to Aaron.

Marlon asks, 'what language is that?'

Aaron answers, 'Japanese.'

Moira then says, 'he speaks Japanese, ok wow.'

Then Cain asks Aaron, 'whose Jane?'

Aaron replies, 'one of his personal assistants.'

Zach says, 'how many does he have?'

Aaron replies, 'he has two.'

Then they hear Robert go quiet, an so they turn to look at him, as he dials the phone and starts talking again, 'yes Jane get me Mr Kobayashi.' he waits a few seconds, and starts speaking again in Japanese but all of a sudden he changes to English, 'no, keep quiet and listen, I just got a call from Mr Nakamura, so you either fix it or you will lose your company,... no, do I really need to go there, are you sure you want that to happen because it will not be good for you if I do. You have 24 hours.' He ends the call and phones Jane again, 'Jane, get all the details of what has been happening with Kobayashi, have that ready by the end of the day and leave it with Jeremy. Thank you.' He ends the call, takes a breathe and walks back to the table. He sits down and gives Aaron a kiss, he smiles then says, 'how do feel about going to Tokyo for a few of days?'

Everyone at the table look at each other then turn to Aaron so they can see what his answer will be. 

Aaron widens his eyes, 'but aren't you going because of work? I'll just get in the way.'

Everyone then turns to Robert to see what he says next.

Robert says, 'I am going for work, but you won't get in the way, that's not possible, and I know it's not on your list of places that you would like to visit but I think you will like it.'

They all turn to Aaron, when he answers, 'ok, but are you sure though?'

Robert smiles takes Aaron face in his hands and gives him a kiss, 'Aaron, I'm always sure with you, ok, I love you.' and gives him another kiss.

When they break, they turn and find everyone looking at them, Paddy says smiling, 'wow, Tokyo, Aaron?, you're going to Tokyo, oh my god,' he then turns to the rest, 'you see why I was so relaxed look at the life they have,' he then turns to Robert and Aaron, 'when you come back I want to hear what it was like, I'm like living through your adventures you know, it's a amazing, I mean Tokyo...'

Robert and Aaron smile at Paddy and before anyone can say anything else the food arrives. They start to eat and soon after Marlon says, 'Paddy said adeventures, have you been anywhere else?'

They both smile and Aaron answers, 'Robert took me to Portugal, it was incredible, we stayed in this little house, and we visited the city near by, a very old city where he took me to this chapel of bones, never seen anything like it, and we visited a stud farm, he also took me to this beautiful beach, I loved that beach, and we also walked around Lisbon on our last day, I loved it, all of it, I even told Robert, that I wished we could stay, we also visited Robert's gran, she was so lovely, it was amazing.' He turns to look at Robert who has been watching him as he speaks with a smile on his face.

Robert nods looking at him, 'yeah it was' and gives him a kiss.

After they have eaten Cain asks, 'so when will we see you again, I don't want this to be a one off, I'd like us to keep in touch and maybe we will not be able to see each other often, as you live near London and we are up here, and I get the feeling neither of you will return to Emmerdale, but we all would like to keep in touch.'

Robert and Aaron smile, Aaron says, 'that would be nice, I'd like that too. But you are right we won't be returning to Emmerdale, we love our home and are very happy where we are, but we can keep in touch. I'll give you my number, my new number, but I ask of all of you not to give it to anyone else, please and I also ask you not to tell anyone what we have told you today, that's really important to us.'

Everyone nods, agreeing not to tell anyone, even if some want to have words with Jack, Katie and Chas, but they promise to keep everything to themselves.

Mean while in Emmerdale, Chas walks into the pub, and walks behind the bar, where Katie is sitting drinking a white wine while looking at her phone, sitting next to Andy, and she says to her, 'I just came from the farm and no one is home, then I went to Marlon's and he is not home either and it's his day off, Paddy is not home because his car is not there and his gaurd dog is no where to be seen, where do you think they all went to? I don't like that I don't know what is going on, I need to find out where they all are. Andy do you know if Cain and Moira are home?'

Andy looks at Chas, 'no I don't and why would I, it's none of my business.'

Katie looks at Andy, 'don't talk to Chas that way, she just asked you a question, you don't need to be rude.'

Andy answers, 'Chas asked a question and I answered it, I wasn't rude, you just don't like the answer. I wish you would stop being so nosy about everyone elses lives.'

Chas is fuming, 'get out, I won't have people disrespecting me in my pub, and especially not the likes of you.'

Andy turns to Chas, 'I'll leave when Diane tells me to. Call Diane if you like, or should I.'

Chas turns and walks into the backroom, and after a few minutes comes back into the pub, followed by Diane who says, 'Andy what have you done, Chas wants me to kick you out, so go on tell me pet.'

Andy answers, 'ok this is what happened, Chas asked me if I knew where Cain and Moira are and I said no I don't know and why would I, then Katie, my wife turns to me and says I was rude to Chas, which I was not and I told Katie she just didn't like my answer, so Chas says I was being disrespectful to her. That is why she wants to kick me out, I told her I would leave if you told me too, so are you going to kick me out?'

Diane says, 'no pet, that would be silly,' she turns to Chas 'really Chas?,' then turns to Katie, 'and you, you're his wife, grow up and act like it.' Diane then turns and walks back into the backroom. Leaving Chas and Katie furious and looking at Andy with looks that could kill.

They both turn to the door when it opens to see who it is, when in walks Debbie with Jack and Sarah, who run to Andy. While Katie, groans internally at the sight of the children she does not like, Chas takes the chance to ask Debbie, even though they do not like each other if she knows where the family are, 'Debbie, do you know where your dad and Moira are or Zach and Lisa and I can't find Marlon either,'

Debbie looks at Chas, 'and how would I know that, it's none of my business where they are, I'm not nosy like you, that wants to control everything around her, cause you see I have two children that are my reposibilty, so I have other things to worry about than what the family is doing, have you seriously got nothing else better to do?'

Chas is angry that Debbie has spoken to her like that, 'who do you think you are, talking to me like that. Just because you have kids doesn't mean you can't have a life, I had Aaron still had a life.'

Debbie laughs and turns to her children, 'why don't you go see nana Diane in the back,' the kids run off and soon as they are out of sight Debbie turns to Chas, 'you have got to be joking, you never took care of Aaron, you abandoned him at the farm and left for 2 years, when you came back he was living with Paddy and he continued to live with Paddy who took care of him and acted like his parent,'

Chas points her finger at Debbie, 'you don't know what you are talking about, I love Aaron, he is my son, and you know nothing about my life either so shut your mouth,'

Debbie laughs, 'are you fucking mental, you ask me a question, being nosy and interfering about the family, who by the way don't want you anywhere near them and just so you know, as you seem to think that you're in some kind of fucking la la land, you may have fooled almost everyone that lives in this village, but I don't believe any of the diarrhea that comes from your fucking mouth, I know that Aaron was brought up by Paddy, end of, now cut the bullshit and leave me alone, I need to talk to the father of my children.'

Chas is so angry but doesn't say anymore because she knows that Debbie will lose her temper and might even punch her in the face. She does whisper to Katie, 'I want to kill that bitch,' Katie nods but keeps quiet.

Back in Leeds, Aaron is talking with Paddy, Marlon, Lisa and Zach while Robert is talking with Cain and Moira. Robert asks Cain, 'so you have a daughter and she was married to Andy before?'

Cain shakes his head, 'yeah, Debbie, a tough cookie that one. They were never married, they almost did but it never happened, Katie got in between them. But to be honest, I think they still like each other and they do have two kids together.'

Robert frowns, 'how did Katie get in the way?'

Cain sighs, 'Jack, introduced Katie to Andy, you see he never liked the Dingles very much, well most of us, and he didn't want Andy to get married to my Debbie and even though they have children, he wanted them to break up, so he brought Katie into the picture, which caused problems between Andy and Debbie, with Katie's inteference and with the help of Chas, who does not like Debbie very much, they broke up. Shortly after, Katie said she was pregnant, which we all thought was a lie, and she told Andy they had to marry, Jack insisted that they had to, because it would bring the family name to ruin. A month after they got married, she said she had a miscarrage, and because of that she said she didn't want any children. Andy visits the kids everyday, and he loves them very much, and they stay at his once a month. We think it's because she doesn't want them there more, but we are not sure.'

Robert has been nodding, 'that is terrible, but it doesn't surprise me that Jack would do that, I mean how riduculous can you be, you have to marry one because she is pregnant, but leave the two kids that already exist, because he doesn't like the mother of the children, and Katie is turning out to be a piece of work. I didn't like her the moment I met her.'

Robert then feels a hand sliding into his so he turns smiling to his side where Aaron is now standing, 'hey beautiful, everything good?'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah, everything is great and you?'

Robert nods, and gives Aaron a kiss. They then hear Cain saying, 'Paddy you were so right, with these two.'

Paddy says smiling, 'yeah you see, like I said, it's like a constant avalanche of love and kisses with them, I've never seen anything like it.'

Aaron presses his head against Robert's chest blushing, saying 'oh god', making everyone laugh then he hears Robert saying, 'Paddy are you jealous?'

Paddy replies, 'ofcourse I bloody am, I want to have someone love me like that, everyone wants that, but it's like a unicorn and your case a rainbow unicorn, it's so rare that it has never been seen before, but it's ok I won't hold it against you two, it's fine you don't need to worry about the rest of us folk, we'll be ok, bitter, but ok.'

Everyone is laughing including Robert and Aaron, who then turn and go give Paddy a hug at the same time, and as he is being hugged he says, 'help I'm drowning here in love, they are going to kill me with an overdose...' 

Zach then says, 'Paddy you are so over dramactic,'

Paddy turns to Zach, 'I can be as dramatic as I like, they are my boys,' he then turns to Robert and Aaron, ' yes, you both are, ok.'

Robert and Aaron are smiling, Zach then says to the Dingles, 'as much as I have loved being here, I think we should get going, right?'

Moira says, 'yes I think we should, I need to check on things back home.'

Cain nods, 'ok, so listen lads, we are going to go now, it's been really great, and I'm realy happy, I'm sure we all are. Keep in touch and if you need anything don't hesitate, ok.' He walks up to Aaron and gives him a hug he then turns to Robert and hugs him too, surprising him. The rest of the Dingles do the same and everyone says their goodbyes. Paddy stays behind not wanting to got just yet.

Once they have all gone, Paddy says, 'that went well alright?'

Robert and Aaron nod and Aaron says, 'yeah it went great, better than I thought it would and everyone seemed very happy which makes me happy. I'm also glad you came, it was a wonderful surprise when you walked through the door.'

Paddy says, 'I'm just happy I was here, not only to support both of you but all that I was here to see how well everything went. But I have a confession to make to you Robert, when you and Aaron went to get lunch organised, I told a very short version of your story, to the Dingles cause I didn't want them to think, that all your life was not just waterfalls and butterflies, that you have had your own pain and that you have worked bloody hard for everything you have. I'm sorry if I overstepped, I should have spoken to you first because it's your story to tell.'

Robert nods, 'it's ok Paddy. I didn't tell them cause I thought it was not why we were here, we were here for Aaron, but thank you for standing up for me, it means a lot to me.'

Paddy shakes his, 'no need to thank me, I will always stand up for you when you need me to, just like I'm always there for Aaron too.'

Robert nods as he is getting emotional. Paddy then says, 'ok, I also better be going, listen you two, enjoy your trip to Tokyo, be safe and have a good flight. If you need anything you know how to get in touch.' Paddy hugs them both, 'I'll miss you, both of you.' Paddy then walks to the door and leaves the room, finding his guard outside the door.

Robert and Aaron turn to each other and wrap each other's arms around one another and kiss slowly and tenderly. Robert then says to Aaron, 'shall we go as well?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah lets go, we have nothing keeping us here.'

Robert nods and takes Aaron's hand, they leave the room and go settle the bill before they leave and drive to their hotel.

In the meant time, Chas is standing outside of the pub, when she sees Cain and Moira driving by and parking infront of Debbie's house, so she starts screaming, 'Cain! I want to talk to you! Cain!,' but Cain and Moira ignore Chas and when she reaches their car they are already inside of Debbie's house, where she will not go to, as she has already had an encounter with Debbie and she's not in the mood for another one. So she leaves in a huff and goes back to the pub.

Inside Debbie's house she tells Cain and Moira, what happened in the pub earlier, not really surprising them as they know the way Debbie is and how much she dislikes Chas. They choose not to tell where they were most of the day as they have promised Robert and Aaron that they would not. 

Chas then sees Paddy arriving but she decides to stay away as he still has the guard with him. So she goes back into the pub thinking what can she do to find Aaron.

While Chas thinks, Katie and Andy are having a huge row, which is a constant event in their house. Some things are said by Katie that are impossible to take back, so Andy packs a bag and leaves. He knocks on Moira's door and asks if he can stay in the caravan for a while, which she says that he can stay as long as he likes. Andy sits on the bed thinking about his life and realising what a bad mistake it was to let himself be forced get married to Katie.

He doesn't want to talk with Victoria, she'll just be bossy, he then thinks of Robert, and how close they were as kids. He's never had a friend like him again. He then thinks about how they never got to talk when Victoria was in hospital. He hopes they will be able to, one day.

In Leeds, Robert and Aaron walk into their suite holding hands. Then Robert pulls Aaron to him and kisses him. They start undressing each other and continue to kiss and once they have removed all their clothes they hold one another with their naked bodies pressing against each other. They make love through the night, having multiple orgasms, falling asleep hours later, blissed in each other's arms.

They wake up smiling, saying good morning, and then kissing, leading them to have sex, where Aaron rides Robert hard until they both cum. Once they have recovered, they get up and have a shower, they then put on their bath robes and sit on the sofa kissing when they hear a knock on the door. Aaron goes to opens it and lets the waiter bring in their breakfast. They have their breakfast and then get dressed, after which they get everything ready to leave. Once they leave the hotel Robert drives them to the airport in the Bentley where they then get on the helicopter and fly home.


	38. Chapter 38

The helicopter lands in the South garden. where they are met by Jeremy who takes their bag and follows them into the house. Once inside Robert asks if everything is good to which Jeremy tells him that it is.

Robert then asks Jeremy,' has Jane left the file that I had requested?'

Jeremy replies, 'yes Sir, I'll bring to you right away.'

Robert nods and says that he'll be in the white reception room, he also asks for a coffee and Aaron a tea.

When they reach the room, Aaron looks around, as he has not been there before. He then sits down next to Robert and gives him a kiss. Robert then tells him, 'you know, yesterday when I was talking with Cain and Moira, I asked them If Andy had been married to Cain's daughter, he then told me the whole story about them, how Jack brought Katie and got her inbetween them and Andy being forced to marry her by Jack. He also told me that he thinks they still like each other. Did you know any of that?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, I knew Andy and Debbie had kids, but I didn't know the rest. Really Jack actually forced him, I mean what for?, I don't get it.'

Robert replies, 'well apparently he doesn't like most of the Dingles especially Debbie, so he did everything to help Katie get in the way and get rid of Debbie. She said she was pregnant, so Jack told Andy that if he didn't get married, that it would ruin the family name.'

Aaron frowned, 'but what about the children, Debbie and Andy's children, do they not count?'

Robert answers, 'I said something like that to Cain, but it seems they don't. I'm, not really surprised Jack interfered, and it's always the same ridiculous excuse, "it will ruin the family name", like if it's the royal family or something. You've never spoken about Debbie, what's she like?'

Aaron smiles, 'Debbie, she's tough, if you get on the wrong side of her she will knock you out. She was always respectful to me, never said an unkind word to me, even though she can't stand Chas, whenever she saw me in the street she would always say hello. She's very protective of her kids, they always come first. I always admired that about her.'

Robert smiles, 'a mama bear then, that's good, and Andy, did you get on with him?'

Aaron answers, 'He was always polite to me, I saw him many times, because of working with Katie. If she was rude to me and he was around, he would tell her to stop it and be more respectful. From what Paddy told me, he's like that, he will defend anyone if he thinks what he sees or hears is not right.'

Before Robert can ask about Victoria, Jeremy walks in the room bringing a tray with their drinks and the file for Robert. When Jeremy leaves Robert picks up the file and has a brief look through it. He will have to look through it more in depth later, and after a few minutes he puts it down, and turns to Aaron, 'sorry about that, I'll look through later. So Katie is a bitch, Debbie is a mama bear, and Andy is nice guy, what about Victoria?'

Aaron smiles, 'if you ask anyone in the village about Vic, the first thing anyone will say is, she's bossy, like you won't believe, everything has to be her way, it how she wants and when she wants. Because of that I kept my distance, we are friendly, but it's best to not spend too much time together or it won't take long for a row to happen. She is also the one person that can do no wrong, in Jack's eyes, maybe that's why she's as bossy as she is.

Robert nods, 'I think me and her would have a problem then, cause I don't like bossy people, that always think they are right, I've met a few people like that and I never get on with them because of it. Is she like that with everyone?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, I'll give you an example, she'll walk up to you and tell you, you are coming to have dinner at my house today at 7pm, and then she'll turn and walk away, not asking if you are free, or if you want to and then if you don't show up she'll come up to you whenever she sees you next and she'll make a scene, and won't let you say a word then she'll just leave. there's only one person she doesn't do that with and it's Diane.'

Robert asks, 'what about Sarah, her mum, she not around anymore?'

Aaron replies, 'I don't know the whole story but, I think a year maybe a little more after you left, she left Jack but stayed in the village because of Victoria, once Vic was 18, she left Emmerdale, from what I know her relationship with Vic was not good, and because Vic chose to stay with Jack, I also think she didn't like how Vic became. I don't know anything else, I'm sure Paddy could tell you I you want. You lived with her right?'

Robert nods, 'yeah, she was always kind to me, and many times acted as a barrier between me and Jack, defended me many times. I wonder if she is still alive and if  did she is, then where she go to and what made her leave Emmerdale?....' Robert then snaps out of his thoughts, 'um, what time is it?, it must be lunch time, are you hungry?'

Aaron smiles and nods, 'a little,'

Robert smiles, stands and holds out his hand for Aaron, they walk to the kitchen to see what's for lunch.

After lunch Robert tells Aaron he needs to read the file, and Aaron says he is going to see the horses while Robert is busy. Aaron gives Robert a kiss and leaves him to his file while he goes to the stables.

In the meantime, Cain knocks on the trailer, when the door opens he sees that Andy looks like he has not slept, 'Andy, what's happened, why are you here and not at home?'

Andy looks at Cain then asks, 'do you want a beer?' Cain nods and Andy goes to the mini fridge and takes out a beer for each, then leaves the trailer and sits outside with Cain doing the same. 'I had to leave, I coudn't stay there anymore, the things she said about my Jack and Sarah, are unforgivable, and I'm just sick of all the interfering from Jack and Chas, and Katie being more interested in other peoples lives than her own husband, I deserve better than that, I don't care if Jack says it will ruin the family name or some other shit. My children must come first.'

Cain nods, 'so are you saying that you and Katie are done?'

Andy answers, 'thats exactly what I'm saying, I should never have married her in the first place, it the biggest mistake I've ever made.'

Cain says, 'I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not sad or surprised really, that it has come to this, I'm actually happy that you are free of her, what I am sad about is all the time that you wasted being with her, hopefully now you can move on, start a fresh.'

Andy nods, 'I hope it's ok that I'm here, and maybe you'll let me stay just a few days while I figure out what I'm doing next.'

Cain smiles, 'stay as long as you need, and if you need anything just come me or Moira, ok.'

Andy smiles, 'thanks Cain, that means a lot. You know I was thinking last night, I want to take them out, my kids, spend a day having fun, like maybe going to the zoo or I don't know just fun stuff. I know they have always wanted to ride a horse, but Katie would never allow it, so maybe I can find a place where we can for a day, I don't have much money, but I would like to do something like that.'

Cain nods, 'sounds like a good idea, kids need their parents, and you are good father so even of you just go to the park with them and play some games they would be happy, you know that, but I get it, that you want to do something special and they do know that you love them.'

Andy smiles teary eyed, 'you know Jack has never said anything like you just did.'

Cain says, 'yeah, well some people were never meant to be parents and don't deserve what they had or have, you just keep doing what you are doing and everything will work itself out. Right I need to go, you'll be okay, yeah?'

Andy nods. and Cain stands and leaves him, thinking, _what did Cain mean about parents not deserving what they had, that's past not present, had?, was he talking about Robert? but Cain doesn't know Robert, maybe it's some other story that belongs to someone else_.

At Woolmers Park, Robert has finished with his reading, so he closes the file and goes so see what Aaron is up to with the horses. He sees Luke and asks him where Aaron is. Luke tells him that he is with Florian. Robert smiles and walks to Florian's stable where he hears Aaron speaking.

'I'm so grateful that Robert was told about you and then decided to go get you, because you saved him, yes he told me about it, and because of that I met him years later and ... I know you met him first, I'm not jealous, I can share him with you, because you are important to him and to me too. but he is so special to me... and I love him so much... I hope he knows that, I think he does, do you think he does?...'

Robert walks into the stable making both Florian and Aaron turn, 'I do know and I love you so much more.' He reaches Aaron holds his face in his hands and kisses him.

The kiss is getting heated and they are interrupted firstly by Florian who starts nudging Aaron from behind then Jeremy who appears at the door and tells Robert he has a phone call. Both nod, Robert turns to Aaron, 'let me take this call, then we can carry on what we started', and gives him a quick kiss making Aaron smile.

Robert looks at the phone but not recognise the number, 'hello?'

'yes, hello Robert it's Cain.' he replies.

Robert is surprised, 'oh, hello Cain, is everything ok?'

Cain answers, 'everything is fine, listen I just wanted to tell you that Andy has left Katie, apparently he's has enough and after another huge row, he left her last night.'

Robert is thinking why is Cain is phoning him to tell him this news, maybe it has to do with thr fact that he has asked for information on her, he's not sure, 'ok, but he is ok?'

Cain says, 'yeah, he is ok, had a talk with him earlier, and he wants to concentrate on his kids and start a fresh. He said he was sick of Jack and Chas interfering and Katie being more interested in other peoples lives than their marriage, he also said it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He said he doesn't care what Jack says. I just thought you should know, anyway how are you lads, everything good? had a good trip home?'

Robert is a bit lost with what Cain has told him, 'um yeah we're good and the trip was good, thanks for asking.'

Cain then ends the call, 'good, listen, tell Aaron we all send our love and you lads take care ok, bye.'

Robert looks at the phone, then starts walking back to Florian's stable to where he left Aaron. When he walks in Aaron sees he has a strange expression, 'what wrong, you have weird look.'

Robert replies, 'um, maybe because Cain just phoned me, oh he said the family send their love. That's not the weird part, he phoned me to tell me Andy left Katie after a massive row, and I'm not sure why he phoned me to tell me that.'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'oh right, and that was all, nothing bad has happend to anyone?'

Robert shakes his head, 'no that was it, it was to talk about Andy, that he wants to concentrate on the kids, that he is sick of the interfering and doesn't care what Jack has to say. That's basically it. He didn't ask for anything or say anything else. Why would he phone me for that?'

Aaron is unsure as well, 'I'm not sure, um... maybe it's because you knew Andy growing up or maybe because of the fact that they all asked you to look into Katie, I can't really tell you, I don't know Cain, so not able to tell you what he or any of them are thinking. Did he say why he called you to tell you that?'

Robert nods, 'just said he thought I should know, thats all he said.'

Aaron then says, 'well maybe that is just it, for you to know. It is a little weird, but I suppose it's because it's not something we are used to, family phoning just to say things.'

Robert smiles, 'yeah that is true, he said Andy was ok, and it really has nothing to do with us, if he had asked for help or someone was in trouble that would be different, we'd talk about what to do, but with this, well it's just information I guess.'

Aaron nods, and Robert says, 'anyway, where were we, now that is something I'm very interested in looking into deeper.' as he wiggles his eyebrows.'

Aaron starts laughing, when has started calming down, he moves closer to Robert, he then gives him a kiss. When they break, they smile and Robert takes Aaron's hand and pulls him to follow him out of the stable.

While they walking to the house, in between the kisses Aaron says, 'need a shower.'

Robert tells him smiling, 'I'll help you.'

When the finally get to the top of the stairs Robert starts undressing Aaron, kissing him and not caring that they are not in the room yet and Aaron doesn't protest either, infact he starts to undress Robert as well.

By the time they reach their room they are both naked, they go to the bathroom, and Robert turns the shower on, they continue to kiss as they walk into the shower and under the waterfall of water. They spend the next few hours having sex, in the shower, on the chaise longue in the bathroom, in their bed, more than once and after the second time in bed, they lay facing each other, looking at one another with smiles. 

After a while, they look at the time, they get up from bed and get dressed in their robes to go down stairs and have something to eat. While they are having dinner Robert tells Aaron that their flight is the next day at the end of the day and that they will be in Tokyo for four days, coming back on the fourth day. Aaron nods and says he's excited. 

After dinner they go back to their room, they take their robes off and go to the lounge and watch some tv., while they lay in each others arms.

When they wake up, they go have breakfast and afterwards they go back to their room and pack their bags. Robert then tells Aaron he is going to talk with Jeremy and make some phone calls, as Aaron is about to go down with him, his phone rings, so he stays in the room and before Robert leaves, he gives Aaron a kiss, then turns and walks out the door.

Aaron sits on the sofa and answers his phone, 'hello gran'

Faith answers, 'hello luv, how are you and how's that gorgeous fiance of yours?'

Aaron smiles, 'I'm good thanks and Robert is good too, and you? how have you been?'

Faith replies, 'oh luv I'm good, I miss my boys, I know you were here a few days ago but I miss you. So how has everything been, have you started planning the wedding yet?'

Aaron laughs, 'no, not yet but everything been good, we actually went to Leeds this weekend to meet the Dingles.'

Faith says, 'oh and how did that go? There better have not been any trouble for you and your Robert?'

Aaron answers, 'no, no trouble, the opposite in fact, it was really great, we cleared the air, found out some more things, like the fact that they were told that you had moved to Austrailia many years ago.'

Faith says, 'what? Austrailia, never been there before, why would anyone say that, oh wait, let me guess... can that woman seriously not stop lying, what the hell is wrong with her? but you told them that I have never left the country?'

Aaron answers, 'yes I did, they were surprised, well they were surprised with a lot of things that were said. We told them all the things that we have discovered. They were very supportive of both of us.'

Faith says, 'I'm glad luv, that makes me happy that everything went well. Has there been anymore bother from Chas?'

Aaron replies, 'no there hasn't but we've kept away, and we will be told if she's up to anything but because she has no way of finding us, I think she has backed off for now.'

Faith says, 'good and she should back off for good. No one needs her crap. Anyway when are you coming to visit me again?'

Aaron smiles and as he is about to answer he hears Shephen in the backround say to Faith 'tell those sexy boys I say hello' to which Faith says, 'oh my god, I will, I already told I would now keep quiet you, I'm talking my grandson,' then she says to Aaron, 'he has not stopped talking about you and your Robert...'

Aaron laughs, 'tell him we say hello. I won't be able to visit you for a few days gran, we're going away.'

Faith says, 'ok luv that's fine, as long as you com visit me after. Any exotic destination?'

Aaron smiles, 'yes actually, we're going to Tokyo.'

Faith says, 'oh my word, that sounds lovely. What an adventure, you have fun but be safe, please, Japan has some bad earthquakes, so don't stay inside if they happen and if there are any tsunamis, you and your Robert run to high ground, ok, oh and it's very hot there now so drink lots of water... oh no, I'm sorry I don't mean to baby you, but I want you both to be safe.'

Aaron has become emotional, he has never had family worry about him before and even though he is a grown man, it's such a good feeling to be cared about, 'I promise we will be safe, and when we get back I'll come by for visit.'

Faith smiles, 'ok luv, that makes me very happy, now I better go or Stephen is going to burn down his house, he trying to make lunch. You take care and give my love to your Robert, and Aaron my sweet, I send my love to you too.'

Aaron has tears falling down his cheeks and he thanks his gran and ends the call. After a while Aaron is still sitting in the same spot when Robert walks into the room. he sees Aaron looking out the window from where he is sitting. 

So he walks up to him and runs his fingures through Aaron's hair, making him turn towards Robert who sees he's been crying, he kneels next to him, 'Aaron, what's wrong?'

Aaron smiles and brushes his hand on Robert's cheek then gives him a kiss, 'nothing is wrong, I just got a call from my gran Faith, she was very sweet, by the way, she sends her love to my gorgeous fiance, her words, and Stephen says hello to the sexy boys,' Aaron and Robert are both laughing, 'she asked when we were going to visit cause she already missed us, I told we were going away for a few days and she asked if it was some exotic place, I told her it was Japan. As soon as I said that she started telling me, for us to be careful, and what to do if there is an earthquake and also what to do if there is a tsunami and to drink lots of water cause it's hot, I started to become emotional, because it's the first time any one from my family has shown that they care and are worried about me. I've only ever had that from Paddy you know, and yes he can over do it too, but it just felt good hearing her say it.'

Robert hugs Aaron and holds for a bit, he then leans back and gives him a kiss. They then get up and go have lunch and on their way to the kitchen Aaron asks if Robert has made all his calls and organised everything he wanted to before the leave on their trip. Robert tells him everything is sorted and they don't need to worry about a thing.

After lunch they go see the horses and then go back into the house to start getting ready. When they reach the room they go have a shower, during which they have sex. They then walk out of the bathroom and get dressed. They check that they have everything and take their bags and leave the room.

When they reach down stairs Jeremy is waiting for them and takes their bags to the car. They get into the car and hold each other's hand and kiss as Jeremy starts the car and drives them to the airport.

When they get to the airport Robert tells Aaron the flight that they are on. They go check in their luggage, Aaron sees that they are checking in at the first class counter, where Robert is treated as a Diamond Club member. They are then guided to the Suite Lounge where they will wait for their flight. They served drinks but choose not to eat anything. Aaron looks around, it's for first class passengers. After a while they are told that they may board their flight so Robert and Aaron leave the lounge and board the plane, where they a shown their seats. As the plane is about to take off for the long flight to Japan, Aaron turns to Robert and gives him kiss.


	39. Chapter 39

When they arrive in Tokyo they are met by a man who will be their chauffeur during their stay in Japan. He drives them to the Hotel that they will be staying in. They check in and are taken to their suite, where Robert tells Aaron he needs to have a quick shower and then go to his meetings. Aas soon as Robert has left, Aaron flops onto the bed, feeling sleepy, maybe it's the different time zone and the fact that he was not able to sleep the whole flight, so he decides that while Robert is busy he is going to have a nap.

A few hours later, Robert walks through the door finding Aaron standing by the window looking at the city. He walks up to Aaron and wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck then says, 'hey, beautiful'

Aaron smiles, 'hey, everything went well with your meetings?'

Robert smiles, 'yeah, everything went well, have you eaten yet?'

Aaron shakes his head, 'no, was waiting for you,'

Robert nods, 'ok, I'll order some room service and then we can go out, I want to show you around.'

Aaron smiles, 'sounds good,' He turns around in Robert's arms and gives him a kiss.

Robert orders room service for them and has a quick shower before it arrives. Once they have had lunch they leave the hotel and Robert takes Aaron to see a few places like the Shibuya Crossing. They spend the rest of the day walking around Robert telling Aaron some information about the places they see. 

After all the walking they are hungry, so they go to a restaurant where Robert orders for them both. Aaron doesn't recognise anything but tries a little bit if each, liking most of the food, he talks about the things he has seen and how he finds everything so interesting.

Robert then tells him that tomorrow will be a full day for them, when Aaron asks what they are doing Robert smiles and says it's a surprise. As they leave the restaurant Robert takes Aaron's hand as they walk back to the hotel.

Before they fall asleep they make love to each other, feeling and filling one another, bathed in the lights of the city of Tokyo.

Aaron is the first to wake up, he looks at Robert who is still sleeping, and he gently removes himself from under Robert's arm. He then walks to the window naked and watches the city below him, alive with movement and people going on with their lives. He hears Robert moving in bed then groaning. He walks back to bed and sees Robert watching him, 'I was just enjoying the watching the city. it's such a fascinating place. You sleep well?'

Robert nods, 'I did, but waking up was not so good, cause the bed was empty, just me, alone.'

Aaron laughs and leans forward, 'good morning', and gives Robert a kiss.

Robert smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Aaron, when the breaks he looks into Aaron's eyes, 'good morning beautiful' and smiles as he kisses Aaron.

After a while of laying in bed and having sex, they have breaskfast and are soon walking out of the hotel where their chauffeur is waiting.

When the car turns into a private road that has very large gates, Aaron starts to see horses. He turns to Robert with a smile and Robert says, 'we've come to visit a friend of mine, he runs this estate now, after his parents retired.' The car stops infront of the house and out walks a young man with a smile. 

As he reaches Robert and Aaron, he gives Robert a hug, 'it's so good to see you again, it's been way to long.'

Robert smiles, 'it's good to be back, I had some business to take of. I'd like to introduce you to my fiance, this is Aaron and this an old friend of mine Ren Watanabe.

Ren smiles and shakes Aaron's hand, 'it's so good to meet you.' Then he looks at them both, 'so getting married, uh, that's great news, I'm happy for you both.' he turns to Robert, 'I'm glad you have found love, it makes me happy. Ok , enough of that, let's go see some horses.' As they walking into the house and towards the stables, he says,'so Robert tells me you work with horses, he also said you have a gift with horses?'

Aaron blushes, 'um yes I work with horses, I don't know about the gift though.'

After Aaron and Robert have changed in to riding gear, Aaron wearing all white and Robert all black, they walk out of the house and soon reach the stables where Ren signals to one of the grooms to bring out the horse. The groom walks into the stable and walks out bringing with a cremello Andalusian horse.

Aaron asks if he can approach the horse and Ren nods, curious to see of what he is going to do as this horse has been down for some time and not performing as he should which is why Ren is thinking of selling him.

Aaron approaches slowly speaking very softly and takes the reins from the groom, he then glides his hand on his neck, always whispering. A groom approaches Aaron with a crop in his hand, Aaron frowns and shakes his head making the groom move back.

Ren and Robert watch as Aaron mounts the horse and leans down whispering to him, the horse starts to move so Aaron sits up with the reins loose in his hands.

The horse starts to perform as if he were in competition, the people that have gathered to watch see that Aaron is not doing anything but move as the horse does.

Ren asks Robert, 'how did he do that?'

Robert smiles, 'I don't know what he does or says to the horses, you look shocked.'

Ren answers, 'yes, well, I was thinking of selling this horse because he has not been performing lately, he been very down, but now, it's like his himself again, and he's never met Aaron until today, a complete, stranger. I mean at how relaxed they both are, he could be riding without the reins. I want to check something.'

Ren approaches Aaron and the horse slowly, not to startle the horse, Aaron sees him and the horse stops. Ren then tells Aaron he wants to take the reins off and asks if that is ok with him. Aaron smiles and says it's fine. After the reins, the bit and bridle are removed, Aaron leans down and glides his hand on the horse's neck. He then sits back up and the horse starts to move again, with ease, no force or instruction being used.

Ren is stunned, 'I don't know what to say, I have never seen anything like this before, has this happened before?'

Robert smiles, 'the first time I saw Aaron doing something like this was with Florian, and the second time was in Portugal with a Lusitano, the horses seem to be very relaxed with him and they trust him. I don't know what else to say.'

Ren keeps watching when he feel someone standing next to him, so he turns to see who it is and he finds his parents watching wide eyed as they saw everything from the begining, what was happening and knowing the story with horse they are surprised as everyone else is.

When the horse stops Aaron dismounts and moves to the front of the horse placing his forehead against the horse while patting him as Ren, Robert and Ren's parents are approaching Aaron from behind him they hear him say to the horse 'arigato'. Ren and his parents look at each other, as they hear Aaron thank the horse.

Aaron turns to find the people standing infront of him, Ren approaches and takes his hand, 'that was incredible Aaron, I would like to see if he is back to himself with a rider that he is familiar with, do you think he will?'

Aaron smiles as the horse has been nudging his shoulder as Ren has been speaking, 'why don't you try, I'm sure he will be good.'

Ren nods, and when the groom approaches him with all the gear that was removed plus the crop Ren shakes his head, he wants to see if the horse will behave the same with him as he has done with Aaron. He mounts the horse and lets the horse move on his own at first, that is what he thinks Aaron had done. 

As they are watching Ren, his mother walks over to Aaron and stands next to him, when he turns to see who it is she smiles, 'I'm Ren's mother, I would like to you come with me, there is someone I'd like you to meet, please.'

Aaron nods, smiles and follows the lady. They walk through the gardens of the estate, and Aaron can see that they are walking towards what looks like a riding hall.

There are two women standing outside the door. When they reach the building, one of the women opens the door, the lady enters and Aaron follows her into it.

Inside there is a barrier as soon as they walk a few steps in. The lady turns to Aaron, 'at the far end is Snow. I saved him when he was born, his mother didn't want him. He is a pure white 4 year old Friesian, and they are extremely rare. He won't let anyone near him most of the time and anyone that does try, are normally too scared. Many have told me to get rid of him but I can not. After watching you earlier, you seem to have some connection with horses and I heard Robert tell Ren that you have a gift. Is it possible for you to see if you can at least approach Snow.'

Aaron looks at the lady, 'has Snow ever been trained before? or has he always been alone in here.?'

The lady replies, 'he becomes agressive with other horses, sometimes he is even agressive with people, so I kept him here where he has more space than a stable.'

Aaron nods, 'I'll do my best.'

He looks back at the far end, where it is hard to see Snow because of the white wall that he is standing close to. Aaron opens the gate and walks in, he stops and after a few minutes he takes a few more steps. Snow has turned and is now looking in Aaron's direction, so Aaron stops for a little, then he takes a few more steps. He is now almost in the center of the hall and he turns his back to Snow and is now facing the lady, who looks worried.

Snow starts to walk in Aaron's direction but stops half way. He stays there, as if he is wondering who is the stranger and what does he want. They stay in the same position for some time, and are disturbed when the door of the hall opens and Robert, Ren and his father walk in. 

Ren says to his mother, 'what are you doing, this horse is dangerous...' he is unable to finish as Snow charges the barrier and frightens everyone standing behind it.

Aaron has not moved an inch, and has no reaction to what Snow has just done. Robert is starting to get worried, but says nothing as he looks at Aaron who is looking back at him and he sees how calm he is.

Snow turns around and faces Aaron, as he does this Aaron bows his head. Snow starts to move forward towards him and stops infront of him but still out of arms reach. After a while Snow moves closer and Aaron can feel him breathing on his head, so he slowly lift a hand and gently glides his hand on Snow's neck, he feels how tense Snow is but after a few minutes he makes Snow relax a little so he bows his head stightly. 

At this reaction Aaron lifts his head and looks at Snow directly in his blue eyes for the first time. Aaron smiles at how the the shade of blue in Snow's eyes is so similar to his own. He starts to whisper to him. 

Everyone watching is stunned that Snow has allowed Aaron to touch. They are unable to see that Aaron is talking to the horse because he has not moved his body yet, and Snow is blocking their view.

After a while Aaron starts to slowly move to stand next to Snow, always toughing and talking to him. It is the first time that the people watching see Aaron since Snow walked up to him and they see that he is talking. Mr Watanabe asks what he is saying to Robert who tells him he does not know.

Aaron walks around Snow, gliding his hand as he moves, along his body and down his legs, and he does the same as he returns to the position he was in before. He then walks to stand infront on Snow and presses his forehead against Snow's head.

They see Aaron move both arms around Snow's neck as if he is hugging him, they also see Snow bow his head further down and because of this thay can see Aaron's face, he has his eyes closed and he is talking to Snow.

Aaron removes his arms and Snow straightens his neck. Aaron then moves to the side of Snow and mounts him. The Watanabe family are shocked, Mrs Watanabe has started to cry as she has never seen her horse allow anyone to ride him.

Aaron leans forward and pats Snow's neck, he then sits back up and Snow starts to slowly walk, when he reaches the end of the hall he turns and starts to trot. They see that Aaron has his hand just placed at the bottom of Snow's neck but he is not holding onto his mane. They also see that he has a smile as Snow trots closer to the barrier and passes by them.

Snow then starts to increase his spead, but it does not last long, he slows down and walks to the center, where Aaron leans forward and starts to talk to Snow. He then sits back and Snow starts to move again, but this time it's different, this time it's as if he has been trained, with a specific choreography. Robert and the Watanabe family see the way Aaron bows his head in the same direction as Snow's head everytime he moves.

After some time, Snow starts to slow down and comes to a stop, they are closer to the barrier than they were before. Aaron dismounts him and walks to stand infront of him, always talking, always touching him. He places his head against Snow's, and he smiles. He stands straight and turns his head to the side to looks at the Watanabe family, and calls Mrs Watanabe.

Ren opens the gate for his mother, she walks in and slowly approaches Aaron and Snow. When she reaches them, she can hear Aaron whispering but not the words he is saying, he then turns to her and holds out his hand, she takes it and moves closer, he guides her hand to Snow's forehead and she rubs, Aaron removes his hand and takes a small step back.

A few minutes later she turns to Aaron smiling, she removes her hand, she asks Aaron to join her for tea. Aaron nods moves closer to Snow and says goodbye, he then joins the Mrs Watanabe and they start walking to leave the arena. When they reach the gate Aaron turns and sees Snow has followed him, so moves closer to him, and whispers, 'you be a good boy for Mrs. Watanabe, and thank you for letting me ride you today, you are such a beautiful boy, and take care of yourself, maybe one day I'll back for a visit.', the family and Robert hear Aaron say 'arigato', once more as he had done before, but this time they see Snow bow his head to Aaron, he then straightens and starts to trot, this time on his own.

Robert, Aaron and the Watanabe family leave the riding hall, Robert takes Aaron's hand and kisses his cheek, the family are still shocked, at what they have witnessed. Ren says 'how do you do it?, everyone, always said Snow was to wild and untrainable, no one has ever been able to ride him, how did you.... I don't understand. Robert you were right he does have a gift, I just...'

Mrs Watanabe takes Aaron's hands in hers, 'thank you so much, you don't know what it means to me, what you did. I don't know how I'll ever repay you.'

Aaron smiles and nods, 'there is no need to repay me, Snow let me ride him, and I'm happy I got a chance to'

Mr Watanabe asks, 'you say he let you, but how did you know it was safe, that he wouldn't harm you?'

Aarom nods, 'I could feel him relaxing under my hands, I also paid attention to the smaller details, his eyes said a lot to me.'

They all stand in silence, Aaron looks at Robert who is looking back at him both with big smiles, Mrs Watanabe says they should have tea, and they all walk off into the direction of the house.

Before Robert and Aaron leave, Ren gives Aaron his business card and tells him to send him a contract because they would like to work with him in the future, and he also tells Aaron that he will be sending him more contacts. He says to Aaron that he should get used to visiting Japan.

On the drive to the hotel, Robert asks Aaron about Snow, so he tells him the story he was told by Mrs Watanabe. He then asks Robert if he had not seen Snow before and Robert tells him that, 'maybe because he was seen as a dangerous horse and belonged to Mrs Watatnabe Ren might have thought it was not a good idea, I was surpised though because I have never seen a white Friesian horse before.'

They soon reach their hotel, Aaron says he needs a shower, Robert says it's a good idea and that he will join him. As always the have sex in the shower and by the time they leave the bathroom, it's time for dinner. Robert asks Aaron if wants to go out or stay in, Aaron says they should go out and that he would like to see more of the city with Robert.

After enjoy the sights and sound of the night life of Tokyo, they return to the hotel, and go to bed.

Robert is the first to wake up and he gently removes himself from bed without waking up Aaron, he goes to the lounge and orders breakfast for them, and he hopes that Aaron wont wake up before it arrives as he wants to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

When he hears a gentle knock on the door, he quickly goes and opens it. He takes the cart from the waiter and thanks him. He walks back into the room bringing the cart with him and sees that Aaron is still asleep. So he lays next to Aaron and watches him sleeping.

When Aaron starts to wake up, he looks to his side and sees Robert looking at him, 'are you watching me sleep again?'

Robert smiles, 'it's one of the things I enjoy the most doing,' he leans towards Aaron and gives him a kiss, 'good morning beautiful,'

Aaron smiles, thinking how Robert always says that when they wake up, 'good morning,'

Robert then tells him as he stands up from the bed, 'I have ordered breakfast for us,' he takes a tray from the cart and brings it to Aaron, who is starting to sit up.  
Aaron smiles as he takes the tray, while Robert gets him own and sits next to Aaron in bed.

Aaron then asks Robert, 'how did you meet Ren and his Family?'

Robert smiles, 'at school in Spain. His mother and father have a house in Spain, thats where they also bought some of their horses. They have like 20 Andalusians. You see the Watanabe Family, is one of the most powerful noble families in Japan, and while Ren may run the estate like I told you yesterday, it's not his main job, he actually runs a large corporate group. They are the richest family in Japan. I wouldn't be surprised if we start seeing them more often, they travel a lot, they liked you so much especially Mrs Watanabe. Anyway, they were in Spain to buy more horses and Ren wanted to stay and learn the language so he came to the school I was in and we became friends. He actually stayed longer than his parents wanted him to.'

Aaron nods, 'I like them they were really nice. You said they are noble isn't that like royalty?'

Robert smiles, 'I'm not sure what their rank is here in Japan, but what I do know is that they links through out history to the Imperial Family, I guess it's the closet we will ever get to royalty here in Japan.'

Aaron sits eating in silence, contemplating his life and how much it has changed from little old Emmerdale to a luxury hotel suite in Tokyo and socialising with royalty. 

He is so in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Robert finishing breakfast, standing up from the bed, removing his clothes and standing naked infront of him, Aaron snaps out it when Robert places his hand under his chin and moves his head upwards to be kissed.

After the have sex and then a shower, Robert tells Aaron he wants to buy gifts to take home. So they walk around Shibuya and, do some shopping and have lunch, when they return to the hotel they spend all afternoon having sex in every room of the suite. By the time it is getting close to dinner Robert tells Aaron that they need to get ready to go out for dinner. Aaron asks Robert why can't they stay in and Robert answers because he has made a reservation at the most unique place he has ever been to and he wants to take Aaron there.

On their way to the restaurant Robert tells Aaron that they are going to the Robot Restaurant and Bar. 

When they leave Aaron says, ' oh my god this is the most insane place I have ever been to, but I love it. I'm so glad you brought me here, not only tonight by to Japan, it's been such a great experience. Thank you.'

Robert gives Aaron a kiss, 'i'm glad you liked it, all of it, it's one of my favourite places, and I loved sharing it with you Thank you for coming with me.'

The next day they lay in bed longer because they are not going out and they have to fly back home. They both feel a little sad their trip is already over, but they will both be back for work so that helps them not feel so sad.

Robert and Aaron do hope that everything is ok with everyone back home. Both unaware that their has been a major incident in Emmerdale, that has put lives in danger.


	40. Chapter 40

All they want to do is sleep, which is exacly what they do when they get home, both feeling very tired from not being able to sleep on a very turbulent flight home.

Robert wakes up and sees Aaron is still asleep so he leaves him to rest as the flight was worse for him than for Robert. He goes down stairs and before he goes looking for Jeremy to ask him how everything has been during his absence, he goes to see the surprise he has for Aaron. He is very pleased with the result and hopes Aaron will like it.

He finds Jeremy in the kitchen, 'how has everything been while we were away?'

Jeremy replies, 'everything here is good Sir. What you requested has been done to your specification.'

Robert nods, 'yes I am pleased with the result. Did anyone call?'

Jeremy nods, 'yes, there were some calls asking if you were back from your trip from Mr Kirk and Mr Cain Dingle.'

Robert asks, 'did they say if it was anything important?'

Jeremy, 'no Sir they did not, but I informed them that I would notifiy you of their calls.'

Robert nods but doesn't say anything, thinking what could they want, maybe it's just to see if the trip to Japan went well. Robert then asks Jeremy for a coffee and walks out into the garden.

He has been standing there for some time, looking out into the horizon, when he feels arms wrap around his waist, he smiles and hears Aaron's sleepy voice saying, 'good morning'.

Robert turns in Aaron arms and says, 'good morning beautiful,' and leans forward and gives him a kiss, 'you sleep well, recovered from that horrendus flight we had.'

Aaron nods with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, 'yeah, slept so well, back home in our bed, and you?'

Robert smiles looking at Aaron, gives him a kiss which makes Aaron smile more, 'yeah slept well too, but I always sleep well with you.'

Aaron nods and lays his head against Robert's chest, takes a deep breathe and tightens his hold around Robert.

After they stand their for a few moments, Robert says to Aaron, 'come, let's get you a coffee, then there's something I want to show you.

Aaron leans back and opens one eye to look at Robert, he sees a big smile on his face, followed by a kiss. He places his head back against Robert's chest, then feels Robert start to walk them back into the kitchen, and the whole time they are moving Aaron never lets go.

As they enter the kitchen Jeremy and Amelia turn to look at the door and see Robert smiling, with Aaron holding on to him. He asks them for a coffee for Aaron, Jeremy then brings him the coffee, and Robert tells him, 'I have a coffee here for you.'

Aaron moans, 'I just want to stay here a little bit longer, you hold it for me.

Robert, Amelia and Jeremy smile, Robert hands back the coffee to Jeremy and wraps both arms around Aaron, 'are we going to stay there all day?, if you are tired why don't you go back to bed?'

Aaron says in a soft voice, even though everyone can hear, 'I'm not tired, I'm in the best place in the world, I can hear your heart beating and I can smell you, so I could stay here forever.'

Amelia clasps her hands together and places them against her chest, Jeremy looks at her and smiles. They both turn to Robert who is looking down at Aaron, with a sappy smile and what can only be described as love in his eyes. He then leans down and presses his lips on Aaron's head, and stays there.

It's a sound of something falling to the floor that shakes Robert and Aaron, they both jump and turn to look to what has happend, they see a flustered Amelia, 'you boys are too distracting,' she then stops, wide eyes about to apologise, when Aaron says, 'we apologise Amelia, we are in your domain, as Robert once told me.'

Robert smiles and nods, 'I did say that on the first day you came here, it seems like an eternity ago that day, anyway Aaron is right, we better leave, I also have something to show you, come on.' and gives Aaron a kiss before they start to leave the kitchen.

Robert guides Aaron to one of the reception rooms that has it's doors closed, and tells Aaron to go in. When he opens the door, he opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Robert stands behind Aaron his arms around him, 'do you like it, it's a office for me and for you. You can work from here if you like, but if you don't want to we can sort something else out.'

Aaron turns in Robert arms, grabs his face and crashes their lips together, moaning. Robert tightens his hold around Aaron, moaning as he feels all of Aaron pressed against him. When they break, Aaron smiles, 'it's beautiful, I've never seen such a beautiful office, I love it, thank you, thank you,' and kisses Robert again.

After a while the enter they office, that has eveything Aaron could need for his business, there are even books on the shelf, all different types of books, everything equine related. Robert shows him the books and asks him, 'are these books good for you, I wasn't sure what you would need or even wanted, but you can just get what you need and add to your library,' Aaron just nods, and kisses his cheek.

Robert says, 'why don't you sit and see how it feels, if you are not happy with the chair or anything really, we can get it changed.'

Aaron shakes his head, 'I wouldn't change anything, it's perfect, thank you so much. I don't know what else to say...'

Robert smiles, 'don't need to say anything, I glad you like it. Are the colours okay for you, the grey and the black, if it's to dark...'

Aaron interrupts him, 'no, I really like it, and it fits with the rest of the house, I think it's very you, sexy and elegant.'

Robert smiles as he moves closer to Aaron who is sitting behind his desk, 'so you're saying I'm sexy and elegant?'

Aaron blushes and bites his lip, looking at Robert who his leaning over the desk, 'I am, very sexy and elegant and hot as fuck.'

Robert kisses Aaron, who stands up during the kiss, moving his hands to hold Robert's face.

They are interrupted by Jeremy clearing his throat, they turn and look at him and see he has the phone in his hand. They stand straight and Robert asks, 'yes Jeremy, who is it?'

Jeremy says, 'it's Mr Kirk, he wants to speak to you.'

Robert nods, looks at Aaron and gives him a quick kiss before he takes the phone, 'hello Paddy, how are you?'

Paddy replies, 'hello Robert, everything good with you boys? How was the trip?'

Robert smiles, 'everything is good thanks, and the trip was great, we'll tell you all about it when we see you next time,... Paddy what is that sound, is that children's voices I hear in the backround?'

Paddy answers, 'yes, I'm in my room at the moment so I could talk to you, those are children, Andy's children. Something has happened here that I think you should know,'

Robert says, 'ok hold a second let me put you on speak for Aaron to hear.' He turns to Aaron, 'Andy's kids are with Paddy and he said something has happened there that he thinks we should know,' he says to Paddy, 'go ahead Paddy Aaron is here with me.'

Aaron says, 'hey dad, how is everything?'

Paddy replies, 'oh my, it's good hear to your voice, both of you. Things are not very good, as I said before Andy's kids are here, and so is Andy and Debbie. They have stayed here for two nights now, everyone is scared especially the kids.'

Robert says, 'why is everyone scared and why are they with you?'

Paddy answers, 'they came here because they feel it's the only safe place in the village because of the guard. Debbie's house blew up, the fire department, think it was intenional, but the police are investigating, and to make it worse, the caravan Andy was staying on Moira's farm also blew up. Andy asked Jack if they could stay with him, but he said that Debbie and the children are not welcome and that Andy should return to Katie, which he refuses to do. Moira and Cain offered for them to stay with them, but Katie made some threats, so Cain brought them here and asked for help.''

Aaron asks, 'why didn't you tell us earlier?'

Paddy, 'because you were in Japan, far away, and you would be worried and unable to do anything. Cain and I have phoned everyday to ask if you have returned, and now you have. I just wanted to tell you. Everyone is safe, for now.'

Robert asks, 'how are the children, was anyone hurt in any way?'

Paddy says, 'the children were terrified when they got here, I've been trying to keep them distracted, but you know how it is with small kids, wanting to run around and play, it hasn't been easy, but Andy, Debbie and I are doing what we can. As for being hurt, it was actually a close call to no one dying. Debbie was approaching the house in her car when the house blew up, if she had been their a few minutes earlier, the three of them would have died, and it was the same with Andy, he was walking towards Moira's house and he had just reached the door when the explosion happened. But like I said they are all here now...I better go they are calling me down stairs. Listen my boys you keep well and take care, love you both.'

Paddy ends the call, Robert and Aaron look at each other wide eyed, Robert then starts to pace and says, 'what the hell is it with that fucking village, I mean seriously, we are talking about innocent little children here, and that fucking bitch Katie, making threats, to kids, I just can't, he looks at the phone and dials, 'yes Mike, I need you to send two more guards to Paddy Kirk's house, imediately, ok, I'll call you back.'

Robert looks at Aaron, 'what are we going to do?, do we leave them there and risk something happening to Paddy because they are staying with him, even thought there'll be three guards at his house. That's not right for the children...'

Aaron walks up to Robert and place his hands on Robert's arms, 'what is Robert, do you not think they will be safe there?, I can see that you're not just worried.'

Robert nods, 'I don't like it when children are scared and terrified for their lives, they don't deserve that. I was a terrified teenager and don't like it when kids are put into situations where they feel like that. If we can help them feel safe then I want us to do it and it's not that I don't trust the guards, I do otherwise I would have put them there, but I get a feeling that if Andy, Debbie and the kids, stay with Paddy that he is in danger as well, and we both don't want that.'

Aaron nods, 'that is very true, we want Paddy to be safe too, so what do you want to do, because Cain and Moira offered them their home, but you heard that threats were made, the Dingle farm doesn't have the space, and Lisa and Zach don't have the money, for four extra people, the pub is a no go...'

Robert looks into Aaron's eyes, 'what if they came here? No one but Paddy knows where we live, unless... do you think Andy and Debbie can be trusted, not to say where and how we live?, because if we can't trust them, we will still help them, but they will be taken somewhere else.'

Aaron says, 'I think we can trust them, they seem to me to be both honest, very hard working, and I think they would do anything for their children to be safe.'

Robert nods gives Aaron a kiss and calls Jeremy, 'I need you to get a helicopter on standby at Leeds airport for four people, I don't know if they have any documents, but I'll pay extra if needed then after that I need four bedrooms ready, two for children.' Jeremy nods and leaves the office, Robert then calls Mike, 'yes, listen, I need your guys to take the four guests at Paddy Kirk's house, they are Andy, Debbie and their two children and take them to Leeds airport, where a helicopter is waiting for them. ok, thanks.'

He turns to Aaron who is looking at him, he says, 'you are amazing you know, selfless and caring...' and gives Robert a tender kiss.

Robert says, 'I would have liked someone to help if I were in their situation, I just want to help.'

Aaron says, 'I love you.'

Robert smiles, 'I love you more.'He the takes Aaron's hand and goes to the kitchen to talk to Amelia about the guests that will be arriving in a few hours.

In Emmerdale, the guard that has been with Paddy walks into the room and sees Paddy talking with Andy and Debbie, he walks up to him and whispers in his ear what is happening, Paddy smiles then turns, but before he says anything two more guards walk into the room.

Andy asks, 'Paddy what's going on?, why are there more guards here and where did they come from?'

Paddy smiles, 'they are here to protect your family, and they have also come here to take you to a safe place.'

Debbie looks at Andy wide eyed and then turns to Paddy, 'what do you mean take us?, take us where?, we are safe here with you, I don't want to leave and put my children at risk.'

Paddy walks up to Debbie and takes her hands, 'listen to me, I promise you that where they are taking you is safe, very safe, safer than here and your children will love it, I did. I wouldn't let you leave if you were going to be put in danger. What I will tell you is that you will be surprised. I promise you, you will be safe.' 

Debbie looks at Andy, turns back to Paddy and nods, Andy then asks, 'is it far from here,?'  
Paddy smiles, 'yes it is a bit far from here, and don't worry no one in Emmerdale knows about this place, only me. I will tell Cain and Moira once you have gone, and they'll relax when I have told where you are going. Now go get you things, there's don't have time to waste.'

Debbie hugs Paddy, 'thank you Paddy for everything.'

Paddy answers, 'no need to thank me, I didn't do anything, I'm not behind any of this and you'll understand once you've reached your destination.'

Andy and Debbie gather the little that they have, the guards pick up a child each and walk out the door with Andy and Debbie following close by.

There is a crowd in the street, caused by the arrivel of two Range Rovers that were driving faster than they should in the small village. The crowd sees the door to Paddy's house open and two very large men walk out holding Jack and Sarah in their arms. They walk to the first car and place the children inside, Andy and Debbie enter the car after them. The car starts and takes off, the second guard walks to the other car and follows the first one.

The crowd is stunned, they all start talking, asking each other if anyone knows what is happening, who were the men...?

Katie and Chas were in the crowd watching the same as everyone else, they soon turn not interested in the useless gossip. Katie says, 'the guards all dress the same, so it must be the same person that's paying for all of it, but why are they helping the fool and his bitch and those digusting things they call their children?'

Chas replies, 'I don't know, but you are right it must be the same person behind it all, but who is it, who do they know has that know that has that kind of money, not Andy and Debbie, it's someone Paddy knows and we can't get anywhere near him to find out.'

Chas and Katie enter the empty pub, which is something that is becoming the norm now.

Andy and Debbie ask the guard where are they going, he tells them they are going to Leeds and can't say anymore, but they will find out soon. They soon enter the airport but drive to a different entrance.

Andy asks, 'are we leaving the country, we don't have any documents with us.'

The guard replies, 'no you are not leaving the country, and as for the documents, that's all been taken care of.'

Andy and Debbie look at each other confused. They don't understand what is going on.

The car stops and the guard opens the door and takes one of the children. Debbie asks where are they going and the guard points to the black helicopter and is ready to take off. The four get on and are soon in the air. Andy looks at Debbie, 'what is going on here, we don't know anyone with kind of money.'

Debbie says, 'and what about the documents, the guy said it was taken care of, how? and talking about the guy, you see the other guards, I don't like it that we don't know more and it's not that I don't trust Paddy I do, but where are we going.'

Andy answers, 'he said we would be surprised, did he mean by the place, it must be the place. I don't know what to think, and to be honest I'm just glad we're not in Emmerdale anymore.'

After a while they hear the pilot saying that they are close to their destination, and if the look through the left window they will see as they approach.

Andy and Debbie move closer to the window. They start to see a white bulding in the distance, surrounded but green fields and trees. The closer they get, they realise it's actually a house, Andy says, 'are we staying here?, no there must be mistake...'

Debbie says, 'look how beautiful it is... I think you are right, there must be a mistake.'


	41. Chapter 41

The helicopter lands in the South garden of the house, and the pilot tells everyone just to wait a little. When the blades have slowed down a bit, the pilot helps them get out of the helicopter.

The doors of the house are opened by a man in a suit, and he walks in their direction, he then stops, and greets the four of them, 'good morning Mr Sugden, Miss Dingle and good morning Sarah and Jack, welcome to Woolmers Park.' 

Andy asks, 'are you the owner of this house and person who has brought us here?'

Jeremy smiles, 'no Sir, that will be the Master of the house, Mr Harker, may I take your bag,'

Just as Andy is about to ask Debbie if she knows anyone named Harker, out walk Aaron and Robert holding each others hand with smiles on their faces.

Andy and Debbie are both wide eyed, shocked when they see who is walking in their direction. 

When Aaron and Robert reach them, Robert says, 'welcome to our home, come lets get you inside.'

Andy says, Robert?...you...Aaron...we...I...Robert...you own this house? I...don't understand...'

Aaron smiles, 'lets go inside and have something to eat, you all must be hungry...' he doesn't end the sentence as Debbie hugs tight, as if she is holding him for dear life. When she lets go he smiles and leans down to the children smiling and says, 'hello, I'm Aaron and this here is Robert, do you want to come and have something to eat with us and mommy and daddy,' the children nod, Aaron takes Jack's hand and Robert takes Sarah's and start to walk back to the house. Andy and Debbie look at each other and start to follow them. 

They all enter the house, Andy and Debbie slow down, looking around, a million questions going through there minds, when they reach the kitchen, they see a woman and they hear Robert, 'Amelia, this is Andy and Debbie and these little ones are their children, is lunch ready,'

Amelia smiles, 'nice to meet you all,' she then turns to Robert, 'yes Sir, everything is as you requested.'

Robert smiles, 'good,' he then turns to the four, 'come lets sit,'

As they are sitting, Jeremy walks into the kitchen and up to the table, and asks what they will be drinking, Aaron and Robert choose to have a beer, Robert asks' Andy, will you have a beer as well?' Andy nods, then Robert turns to Debbie, 'what would you like to drink.?

Debbie replies, 'a beer is fine.'

Aaron then asks, 'the children, what will they be drinking?' 

Debbie says, 'water will be fine,' 

Aaron tells her, ' Jeremy can make them some natural fruit juice, if they like,' 

Debbie replies, 'ok, fruit is ok,'

Robert asks, 'did you have a good flight here?'

Andy answers, 'um, yes we did, a little stressed, because we didn't know what was going on, or where we were going, and who was behind our sudden move.'

Robert nods, 'we only found out today what has been going on this week in Emmerdale, Paddy phoned and told us, Aaron and I made a quick decision, because we found out that your lives were in danger, and because Paddy is the only person from Emmerdale that's ever been here, all four of you will be safe and protected here. I apologise by how fast everything happened, we just wanted to get you out of there as fast as possible.'

Before Debbie can ask anything Jeremy brings them their drinks, and the juices for the children, that have straws with animals.

Jack says with a big smile, 'look mum, I have a monkey.'

Debbie smiles, 'yes sweetie, a little monkey just like you.', making Jack laugh.' She then turns to Aaron and Robert, starting to get emotional, 'I havn't seen or heard him laugh for some time, and just for that, thank you.'

Aaron says, 'hey, as long as you all are safe that is what is important.'

The food is brought to the table, and everyone loves it, when they have eaten Robert asks, 'who want's some ice cream? Amelia makes it herself, all homemade and many flavours.' Everyone says they want some, and choose the flavours.

When Andy asks how Robert and Aaron live in the house, Robert says, 'your questions will be answered, and the four of us have a lot to talk about, but lets wait until tonight, ok. Now lets show you around the house, so you don't get lost.'

Andy nods, he understands that Robert wants to wait until the kids are sleeping.

They all stand, Robert takes them to their bedrooms, 'there is a room for each one of you, you can choose yourselves which one you want, everymorning, one of the staff will come and take care of the room, and change the bedding, towels, everything, there is all the things you need in the bathroom, that are also changed, but if you need something specific, just let us know and we'll sort it. Lets go down stairs and see the rest.'

They reach the games room, Robert says, 'this is the games room, the bar if you want a drink or just ask Jeremy and he'll get it for you.'

Andy asks, 'what does Jeremy do here?'

Robert answers, 'he's the butler, he keeps everything in the house in order and running smoothly. The next room is the cinema and lets go to the spa complex next, do the children know how to swim?'

Debbie replies stunned, 'no, um we never got to take to the pool to teach them.'

Robery smiles, 'that's ok you can teach them here if you like, there is and indoor pool and outdoor pool as well. There is also a gym if you feel like working out, and there's a tennis court outside.' They show them around the spa complex and the indoor pool.

Aaron then asks, 'have any of you got horse riding experience?'

Andy answers, 'no, I wanted to takes the kids for a day to learn a little. They love horses, but have never been given a chance to ride one.'  
Aaron looks at Robert, understanding what Andy is implying, he nods, 'that's ok, we can teach you and there are grooms that can as well.'

Andy asks, 'you have horses as well, here?

Aaron nods, 'yeah, beautiful horses. Let's go meet them.'

The children are smiling, Sarah says, 'daddy, they have horses and want to teach us,'

Andy smiles, 'yes darling, it's great isn't it.'

They walk to the stables, Aaron and Robert holding the hand of one of the children, when the reach the stables Debbie says, 'oh wow, that is a lot of horses.'

Aaron asks Luke to bring out Lamego, one of the Lusitano horses for the children to sit on.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the stables, the children are happy, laughing with Aaron and Robert, while Debbie and Andy watch on, relieved that their children are safe.

When they go back into the house Robert says they should all freshen up before dinner. 

Before Robert and Aaron go to their room they tell Andy that they will meet them in the hall way in 30 minutes. When they reach their room they decide to have a quick shower together, which they spend most of the time, kissing each other.

Andy, Debbie and the kids are in her room and while the kids are cleaning themselves, Andy says to Debbie, 'this is all so surreal, can you believe it?'

Debbie looks at Andy, 'no, but know we know where Aaron disappeared to. Did you see the matching rings, I think they are engaged. But to be honest the most important thing is that we are all safe here.'

Andy nods, 'yeah, that's true. I havn't seen the kids smiling and laughing this much in a long time, and Robert and Aaron were so good with them. I still can't believe this is their house, and all the horses, and they spoke about staff so there are more people that work here, I mean they have a butler for god sake, a butler...'

Debbie answers, 'yeah, but they look so happy and at peace, it's like they live in a paradise, well I suppose it is a paradise cause everything is so beautiful. There is one thing though, what are we going to do about clothes Andy?, the four of us lost everything we owned. Maybe they can take us to a charity where we can get some clothes.'

Andy nods, 'yeah, we can talk to them at dinner about it, I'm sure they can give us an idea where we can go. Are the kids done yet, I don't want to keep them waiting for us and we need to tell the kids to behave and not break anything, because it all looks expensive and we won't be able to pay for it.'

Debbie stands up and goes and sees if the kids are finished. When they are ready Andy opens the door and finds Robert and Aaron wrapped in each others arms, kissing tenderly, lost in their own world. Andy and Debbie look at each other and smile.

When Robert and Aaron break, they turn to look if the door is open and they find the four looking at them. Robert takes Aaron's hand, 'come on lets go, dinner should be ready.

They reach the kitchen and take their seats, Jeremy brings them their dinner, Jack says to his parents, 'can we stay here forever?'

The adults smiles and Andy asks, 'why do you want to stay here forever?'

Jack answers, 'because it's nice here, and I like the food, and I like the horses, and the house is very pretty and Robert and Aaron are very nice to us and you and mommy smile and are not sad.'

Andy place his hand on Jacks head, 'you are a very smart boy, now finish your dinner.'

He turns and looks at Debbie, both have unfallen tears. Robert then trying to cheer up everyone, he says to the children 'would you guys like to watch a movie after dinner?'

Both children's faces brighten up, 'yes please,'

They all laugh and Robert asks, 'and what would you like to watch?'

Sarah answers straight away, 'um, can we watch Frozen, we were supposed to go to the cinema, but we never went.'

Jack asks, 'with the funny one, Sarah what is the name?'

Sarah answers, 'his name is Olaf, the one that has a carrot nose,'

Jack smiles, 'yes the carrot nose, please can we see that one,'

Robert smiles, 'yes ofcourse you can.' Robert then stands and walks over to Amelia and talks to her softly and she nods with a smile. He returns to the table and gives Aaron a kiss when he sits.

Dinner has finished, the children are in the cinema and have been told where their parents will be, and Robert is about to put on the movie when Amelia appears with two small boxes of popcorn for the children. They leave the children with the biggest smiles on their faces.'

Robert and Aaron walk to the reception room closest to the cinema with Andy and Debbie behind them. They all sit down, Robert and Aaron very close together, holding hands, Andy and Debbie opposite them but with a big space between them. Jeremy walks in and asks if they would like anything to drink, Aaron and Robert ask for coffee and a whisky each, Debbie asks for a tea, and Andy is reluctant to ask for any thing, so Robert asks if he wants the same as him and Aaron, Andy says 'ok', Jeremy nods and leaves the four.

Andy speaks first before he forgets, 'I wanted to ask you, and maybe you can help us. You see we lost everything in the explosions, all of our clothes, and I was wondering if you know of a charity around here where we can get some clothes, especially for the kids.'

Robert nods, 'we will sort out it tomorrow, but in the mean time, do you and the children have anything to sleep in tonight.?'

Debbie answers, 'not really, we never got around to getting anything, everything has happened so fast.'

Robert says, 'I'll give you some t shirts to sleep in, they are brand new, never been used before and tomorrow we'll get some clothes for the four of you. You don't need to worry while you are here, everything will be taken care of. Is there anything else? anything at all?

Andy replies, 'no I don't think so, that is really the most important thing at the moment.'

Robert nods, 'ok, just let us know. Right, now, you asked us earlier how we live here? well it's a long story, but firstly I will tell you that, I met Aaron when Victoria was in hospital, he phoned me and when I was in Hotten we spent the whole day together so we spoke a lot and while I was at his place, I got a call from here about an emergency with one of the horses and asked him to come with me and he stayed and never left.'

Andy asks Robert, 'why did you leave home, you never said anything just vanished, we weren't even allowed to ask or speak about you, What happened?'

Robert answers, 'I didn't leave Andy I was sent away by Jack, and before he sent me away, he first beat me, then said some horrible things that a parent should never say to their child and at the airport told me never to come back, so I didn't, and only returned 12 years after, when Aaron phoned me.'

Andy nods, 'you know no one understood how you would just leave, Sarah even went looking for you, she was so worried, if you were hurt. Her and Jack had huge rows everyday, because one day soon after you left, he said, "that thing is never coming back". Sarah lost her mind, I thought she was going to kill Jack, she left the farm 8 months later and filed for divorce.'

Robert says, 'I didn't know she looked for me. Do you where she went after she left Emmerdale?'

Andy shakes his head, 'no I don't. There is something I don't understand though, why were you sent away and where did you go?'

Robert nods, 'Jack caught me kissing a boy and lost his mind, he didn't want a son like me, he said, so he sent me to my gran in Spain. She took care of me.'

Debbie says with a frown, 'are you fucking serious?, because you kissed a boy?, what the fuck is wrong with that man, fucking moron, you don't treat your child like shit because he kissed a boy, I mean, that just pisses me off, fucking hell.' she then turns to Aaron, 'is that why Chas doesn't love you as well, because you're gay?'

Aaron answers, 'she never wanted me, from the moment she found out she was pregnant, but when she found out I was gay, she called me a whore, I was 15.'

Debbie says, 'these fucking parents, I would punch her fucking teeth out, fucking piece of shit, fuck that, they are not parents, they don't deserve to be called be parents. I could never ever do anything like that, no normal person would, but then those fucking bigoted morons are not normal people, are they? they are fucking scum.'

Robert and Aaron are laughing and Robert says, 'I like you, oh my god... even though it's serious and we were both very hurt at the time, hearing you know is a breathe of fresh air, I also don't think I've anyone ever say the word fuck so many times in such a short time.'

Debbie says, 'yeah, well shit like that just pisses me off, anyway fuck them because look at you both now, you look really happy, in love and the cherry on the cake is you live like kings.'

They are all smiling, Andy then asks Robert, 'so you lived in Spain until you came back here?'

Robert and Aaron become more serious which does not go unnoticed, 'no, I moved to the US, with my boyfriend at the time and lived there for 4 years before I returned. Then I bought this place around over 4 years ago.'

Andy and Debbie notice how Aaron changed when Robert started talking about the US., the way he was gently rubbing his hand over Robert's, while he watched him closely, so Andy decides not to ask more about the US., instead Debbie asks, 'so how did you find out we in trouble, and I would also like to know why you decised to help us?'

Robert answers, 'we were not in the country when everything happened with you, we were in Japan at the time, but when we arrived which was earlier today, we were told by Jeremy that Cain and Paddy had been calling everyday to know if we had returned, and today we got a call from Paddy, and he told us, we then talked about what to do, and we decided that for your safety and especially the that of the children, we wanted to help you get away to a safe place, that only Paddy knows about.'

Andy nods, 'so Paddy has been here before?'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah he spent a week here with us recovering.' at Andy and Debbie's confused faces Aaron explains, 'Chas almost killed Paddy and put him hospital, because she wanted to know where I was, which he didn't know actually, but when we found out, we flew right away to Leeds, to go see him and because she continued to threaten him we brought him here until he was better.'

Andy then says, 'something is seriously wrong with those people. So the security that Paddy has and the ones that brought us here are all your doing?'

Robert smiles, 'yeah, we wanted Paddy to be safe and then when we found out about you, I sent more and they helped you leave.

Before anyone says anything else they start to hear the children singing Let It Go, making them all smile. They are interrupted by Robert's phone ringing, 'hello?'

Cain replies, 'yes hello Robert it's Cain, Paddy told me you and Aaron helped my Debbie, Andy and the kids, how are they doing?'

Robert smiles, 'they are all well, wait let me put you on speaker...go ahead everyone can hear you.'

Cain says, 'hello, Debbie?'

Debbie answers, 'yes dad I'm here, how is everything there?'

Cain replies, 'don't you worry about anything here, what is important is that you and the children are safe, and how's Andy?'

Andy answers, 'Cain I here too, I'm good, we are all very good, thanks to Robert and Aaron, the children are watching a movie at the moment, well they are actually singing, you don't need to worry about us now we are safe.'

Cain says, 'you don't know how relieved we are, Robert and Aaron are you there, where is our Aaron I havn't heard him yet?'

Aaron smiles, 'I'm here Cain next to Robert infront of Debbie and Andy.'

Cain, says 'ofcourse you are next to Robert, probably holding his hand, anyway as I was saying, we are so relieved and grateful to you both for helping them out and we know they are safe and protected, so thank you so so much, by the way, Lisa, Zach Marlon and ofcourse Moira send their love to you all. I better go Moira is calling me, take care bye.'

Debbie then asks, 'how did he know that you were holding hands?'

Robert smiles, 'we saw them, everyone he mentioned and Paddy, before we went to Japan. They wanted to meet with Aaron to clear up some things, and he wanted me to go with him as he didn't have a relationship with anyone that would be there. They saw how we are with one another.'

Debbie asks, 'what did you need to clear up, this is the first time I'm hearing about it. Why has no one told me anything at all?'

Aaron answers, 'all the lies that have been told to everyone, and everything that Chas and Katie have done. I'll tell before you ask...' Aaron tells them all the lies and everything that has happened to him. He tells Debbie about Faith and all the lies that were told about her.

Debbie says, 'I'm shocked but not surprised, if you understand what I mean. I 'm am also so sorry that you have been lied to and because of it felt like you were not loved or wanted by any of the Dingles. But why? what is it all about? I just don't understand, do any of you?'

Robert shakes his head, 'no, and I don\t think anyone is able to understand but you know something their is no way to justify anything that has been done or said, to Aaron, to your family or to me, no way, and if anyone that would even like to try, they would fail.'

Suddenly the sound of the children laughing makes everyone look to the door, they then see the children enter the room with big smiles, which makes all the adults smile too.

Jack runs to Andy, 'daddy, daddy, I saw Olaf, he so funny, and lots of snow and me and Sarah sang, can we watch it again, please?'

Andy laughs, 'listen buddy, you need to go sleep, it's been a long day. Maybe you can see the movie another day, but you must be a good boy, ok?'

Jack nods, 'ok, I promise to be good.'

Debbie says, 'right let's get you two to bed.'

Everyone stands up, Robert and Aaron are the first to start walking, and everyone follows them out of the room and up the stairs, when they reach the rooms,

Robert tells Andy to go with him so he can give him the clothes they spoke about, while Aaron stays with Debbie and the children, but before he leaves Robert gives Aaron a kiss.

Andy follows Robert and when he enters the room he stops just inside the door looking around, it's the biggest room he has ever seen, he then hears Robert calling him so he goes in the direction where he saw Robert go. He reaches the door where Robert is and sees it's a walk in closet and Robert is opening doors and draws.

Robert waves for him to come closer, so he does and Robert says, 'these should fit you, choose something you like.'

Andy looks down at the draw and it's full of brand new underwear still in it's packaging, he looks back at Robert, surprised and unsure, so Robert asks him, 'what do you normally wear, briefs, boxer briefs...?'

Andy says, 'I normally wear briefs and boxer briefs.' 

Robert nods and picks out four of each and hands them to Andy then he turns and opens another draw and looks through t shirts, to see the sizes, as he takes out the t shirts he tells Andy, 'ok, two small for the children, one large for Debbie and for you I'll just take out four large, two white and two black, I hope they fit because those arms are enormous. Tomorrow we'll get everyone clothes and this will be fine for tonight, yeah?'

Andy nods, 'yeah, thank you so much, this is more than enough, and everything you've done, thank you...'

Robert places his on Andy's shoulder, 'come on let's go see those beautiful kids of yours and give them that.'

Andy nods and smiles, they both turn and walk back to Debbie's room where they left everyone.

The moment they walk into the hall way from the room, they hear laughing, when they reach the room, Aaron on on the floor with both kids on top of him trying to tickle him as Debbie laughs, but she tells the kids to tickle Aaron as much as possible.

After a while, everyone calms down and Andy gives the t shirts for her and the kids, she thanks Robert. 

As Aaron and Robert are about to leave Jack runs up to them and pulls at Aaron's pants for him to crouch down, and when he does Jack hugs him, then Jack does the same with Robert.

Robert and Aaron say good night to the children and leave the room holding hands, they go down stairs, back to the room they were before.

Robert turns to Aaron, 'I want to go shopping tomorrow with them to buy them clothes and maybe some colouring books and some toys for the children. We don't need to go to London, we can stay closer to home. What do you think?'

Aaron smiles and gives Robert a kiss, 'you have such a big heart. It's a good idea. Where will we go then?'

Robert smiles. 'I'm thinking Hatfield, it's a 10 minute drive from here and it has a shopping center with everything that they will need. We can go in the morning, and maybe have lunch there or we can come back home. I was also thinking we might need to bye new swimwear for us, since there are now children in the house, I don't think wearing see through briefs is a good idea.'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, that's a good point, I had not thought of that yet. So does that mean, you never going to want me use the briefs you gave me again?'

Robert laughs, 'you look so fucking sexy in those briefs, I definately want you to use them again, I miss us swimming, maybe because we swam so much in Portugal...anyway, you are not getting rid of those briefs, although I love it when you swim with nothing too.'

Aaron leans his head closer to Robert, 'I feel the same way with you.' and kisses Robert. When they break, they notice Andy and Debbie sit down and turn to look at them smiling.

Robert then asks, 'are the children okay?'

Debbie smiles, 'yeah, they are so happy couldn't stop talking about the movie. And thanks for the t shirts.'

Robert smiles, 'no problem, I'm glad they are happy. If they need anything, actually if you all need anything just say, I want you to feel comfortable here and you are safe here, I can promise you that.'

Andy nods, 'you don't know what it means to us, that you have taken us into your home and everything that you have done, we will never be able to repay you, but we are very grateful.' Andy has tears in his eyes, feeling overwelmed, by the care and generosity they have been shown.

Robert stands and walks up to Andy, he then crouches down and puts his hand on Andy's knee, 'hey, come on, I don't want you to be sad, I know you've lost a lot, but you have what is most important, you have you kids and Debbie here with you, the rest you will rebuild, and start a new, Aaron and I will make sure of that, ok.' 

Andy nods and then hugs Robert tight and cries on his shoulder, once he has calmed down, he says, 'you have treated me like the family that I never had, I wish you were my brother... I...'

Robert smiles, 'you know I've learnt something over the years, that blood does not necessarily make you family, you can choose your family, by having the people that you care about in your life.'

Robert stand and moves back to sit next to Aaron, who is teary eyed, so Robert holds his face in his hands, 'I love you, 'and gives him a kiss.

Aaron smiles, 'I love you more.'

They both turn to see Andy and Debbie looking at them smiling, Robert then says, 'tomorrow after breakfast we are going out, to get evrything the four of you need, Aaron and I have made a plan.'

Debbie says, 'ok, um but how are we all going to fit in one car, unless it fits six or more people?'

Aaron smiles, 'no, but we are taking both cars, mine and Roberts, so there is lots of space.'

Debbie frowns, 'what that old thing you drive around, is that even safe Aaron. I'm surprised it still moves.'

Aaron laughs, 'no I don't have that car anymore, it's been scrapped, well I think it has, Paddy was going to take care of it for me. Robert would never let me drive that old thing and can you imagine, that old rusting car parked infront of this house.'

Debbie smiles, 'that is true, it would be such an eyesore, a car falling to pieces infront of a palace, what a laugh, anyway so what do you drive now?'

Aaron smiles, 'my car is the same as Robert's, it a Range Rover.'

Before Debbie can say anything else, Andy asks, 'so Robert what do you do?'

Robert smiles, 'I have an investment company, it's called Harker Holdings. It's on the estate, I sometimes walk there. It's not a large company, but we do have a lot of work.'

Andy nods, he doesn't understand about investments so instead he asks, 'you said Harker Holdings and when we arrived Jeremy said the owner of the house was Mr Harker, where does that name come from?'

Robert nods, 'I changed my name when I was 21 to Harker, my mother's maiden name. I didn't want Sugden, after what had happened. My gran supported my decision to change it. So I am Robert Harker now, have been for some time.'

Debbie yawns and says, 'you'll have to excuse me, I'm going to to to bed, it's been a very long day and a I havn't slept well in a few days so if I stay here I'll fall asleep.'

Aaron nods, 'no you go, go and rest, if you need anything you know where we are.'

They all stand, and Debbie walks to leave but before she does she walks to Aaron and hugs him and then she hugs Robert and says 'goodnight' as she leaves the room.

As Robert is about to ask Andy about him and Debbie, Andy yawns and Robert says instead, 'you look knackered, why don't you go rest. We have all the time to catch up more.'

Andy smiles, 'yeah, I feel really tired, I think I will go up,' they get up and Andy hugs Robert then he hugs Aaron, 'thank you again for everything.'

Robert smiles, 'just have a good rest, ok we will see you in the morning.'

Andy nods and says goodnight, leaving Robert and Aaron alone. 

They decide to go to their bedroom as well, but both have other ideas than sleep, so when they reach their room they make love to one another more than once and fall alseep, pressed against each other and blissed.


	42. Chapter 42

Both waking up at the same time, they turn to each other smiling, and kiss good morning, they then remember they have guests in the house and decide to get out of bed. They walk to the bathroom naked to go have a shower before the go down to have breakfast. They spend the next hour having sex in the shower, after which they leave the bathroom and go to the walk in closet to get dressed.

When they are coming down the stairs, they can hear children's laughter, which makes them both smile. As they walk into the kitchen they see the family of four sitting in the louge area, waiting for them to have breakfast. 

Robert and Aaron say good morning and Robert asks, 'did you all sleep well.?'

The four smile and reply good morning,then Andy says, 'I havn't slept that well in a very long time.'

Debbie answers, 'yeah the same with me and the kids slept well too.'

Robert and Aaron smile and nod, 'good, now who wants some breakfast,?' asks Robert.

Everyone stands and walks to the table, Amelia has made pancakes but Jeremy asks if anyone wants something else, everyone chooses to have pancakes. Once everyone has had their breakfast they all get up and leave the kitchen.

Just as they are about to leave the house to go on the surprise shopping trip, Robert's phone rings, he sees who it is and answers it, 'good morning Mike, what is it?'

Mike replies, 'I have some information, that you and Aaron will be interested in, it's about Katie Sugden and what's been going on in Emmerdale.'

Robert looks at the people around him and they all see how serious he is, Aaron knows who he talking with but Andy and Debbie do not, 'ok, is everyone ok?'

Mike answers, 'yes everyone is fine, you had asked me to look deeper in to Katie and I have but there is more beside her.'

Robert says, 'ok, come over this afternoon, then you can tell us everything. OK thanks Mike.'

As he ends the call Aaron asks, 'is everything ok?'

Robert nods, 'yeah everything is fine,' he then smiles and gives Aaron a kiss.

They walk out the front door with Andy, Debbie and the kids behind them. The two cars are already waiting as they were brought to the front door by the staff.

Robert then turns and says to the four, 'right, we have to divide, the cars are open you just need to pick one and then we will be on our way.' He then turns to Aaron and holds by his waiste, 'I'll leave first as you've never been there. I'm going to miss you.'

Aaron smiles, 'Robert it is just a 10 minute drive.'

Robert replies, 'so you're not going to miss me for the 10 minutes,' then pouting.

Aaron laughs, leans forward and kisses Robert, then says, 'I'll miss you very much.'

Robert smiles and gives Aaron a kiss. They then look around and see that Andy and Sarah are in one care and Debbie and Jack in the other, they turn back to each other and smile.

Aaron says, 'we better go, don't want to keep them waiting. Robert nods and takes Aaron's hand as they walk to his car. He opens the door for Aaron to get in and before he closes it he leans forward and kisses Aaron then whispers, 'I love you,' Aaron smiles and whispers back 'I love you more.'

Robert then closes the door and walks over to his car where Andy and Sarah are, he gets in and says, 'right let's go and you all sorted,' he starts the car and takes off.

Andy is looking around as Robert drives them to the gate to leave the estate, 'Robert it's really so beautiful here and peaceful...'

Robert smiles, 'yeah, it is. When I bought it, it's what I wanted and what I needed and now it's home and I wouldn't change it for anything, especially with Aaron here, I love it even more.'

Andy nods, 'you said it's what you wanted and then needed?'

Robert becomes serious and looks in his rear view mirror where Sarah is sitting, 'yeah, but it's a story better left for another time.'

Andy nods, he saw that Robert looked in his mirror, so he thinks that if Robert doesn't want to talk infront of Sarah then it's something serious and not for the children to hear.

In the meantime, Debbie looks at Aaron, 'this your car? Aaron, it is a nice car, better than your last one.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah it is, I like it very much, and especially as it was a gift from Robert, I like it even more.'

Debbie says, 'a gift?, um, wow. He treats you like a king, doesn't he. You know the way you are together, is so sweet, and I've not really seen anyone that you can actually see how much they love each other, well not like you two.'

Aaron blushes and smiles, 'yeah, he does treat me like a king, always has, and I don't know what I would do without him anymore.'

Debbie then says, 'oh god, enough about that, you are going to make me emotional, lets talk about something else, so where are we going today?'

Aaron smiles, 'it's a surprise, you'll see, it won't take long to get there.'

As they are leaving the big gates to the estate, Debbie sees a man standing by the gatehouse, 'who is that man, and why is he standing there?'

Aaron replies, 'that is the gatehouse to the estate, and he is a security guard that works for the estate, he's the gatekeeper.'

Debbie nods, taking a breathe, feeling relieved that her children have never been in a safer place than they are now.

They are soon arriving at the shopping center in Hatfield, Andy turns to look Robert and then back at the very large building, this is not where he thought they were going, he thinks maybe there might be a charity here, but he doubts it. He decides not to say anything yet because he does not know why they are here.

Aaron parks his car next to Robert's, and everyone leaves both cars, Robert then walks up to Aaron and holds his face in his hands and kisses him, like he hasn't seen him in months. They are interrupted by Debbie, 'oi, lover boys, seriously, it was 10 minutes,' they both turn to look at her smiling, and she says, 'what are we going to do here?, do you need to get something before we go to the charity?'

Robert takes Aaron's hand in his when they turn and walk in Debbie and Andy's direction, Robert then says, 'we are not going to a charity, today we are going here to get everything the four of you need.'

Andy shakes his head, 'no that is not what we spoke about last night, you have done so much already and we are staying in your home and not contributing anything.'

Robert answers, 'you don't need to contribute anything because you are our guests, and this that we are doing today, it may not be what we spoke about, but it's something that Aaron and I want to do, consider it a gift for a new start for the four of you.'

Debbie then says, 'we are very grateful for everything, but I'm not happy about this, we won't be able to pay you back.'

Aaron replies, 'we're not asking for you to pay us back, as Robert just said it is a gift, so can we go in?'

They all nod, not really knowing what to say. They walk into the shopping center and Andy says he'll stay with kids in the play area for a bit, so Robert, Aaron and Debbie walk around just to have a look at the stores, Robert then sees a store for children's clothes and asks Debbie if that store is ok, she looks and tells him it's too expensive, he smiles and pulls Aaron with him into the store. At first they wait for Debbie who is reluctant to follow them, but she eventually does, and she finds Robert and Aaron already talking to the shop assistants asking for clothes for both children. When she reaches them, they turn and ask her the ages and sizes of both children. Robert and Aaron buy everthing they think will be necessary, which is so much more than what Debbie would have bought. Once they are happy, Robert pays and the three of them take the bags, but they ask one of the assistants to help take some of them to the car, because they are unable to carry them all.

They are walking to the doors of the shopping center, Robert and Aaron very happy, Debbie smiling but stunned and the amount of money spent. Andy sees people with a lot of bags walking in the direction of the door and it's only when they start getting closer to him that he sees who it is. His eyes start to widen, at the amount of bags, Robert then says, 'we'll right back, just going to put these in the car.' Andy looks and Debbie, and sees the expression on her face, he then looks at the bags but he can't see what is in them. He hears Jack calling him so he turns back to his kids.

Andy sees them walking in and to where he is, Robert says, 'we are just going to get somethings for Debbie and then we can come and get you to do the same, is that ok?'

Andy nods, now realising that those bags must have been for the kids, or maybe not all of it, most of it must belong to Robert and Aaron. He sees them walk off again and they enter a shop.

In the shop Debbie doesn't know what to pick, both Robert and Aaron realise this so they start pick clothes and ask her if she likes any of it. They end up buying some clothes but Robert is not happy, she will need more, so they take her to a another shop, where they buy more clothes. By the time they are done, they also need help with the bags.

Andy sees them walking to the door again, and it seems to him there are a few more bags than the first time, he looks at Debbie and she seems more stunned than the first time they took the shopping to the car.

They walk back in and tell Andy it's his turn, while Debbie stays with the kids. This time Robert and Aaron have a look around as they are in a menstore. Andy walks up to Robert and Aaron, with just a pair of jeans, and says he has what he needs. They look at his hands, then look up, Robert says 'we're not just buying that Andy, you have no clothes, we need to buy you much, much more than just a pair of jeans.' Robert then calls a shop assistant, and tells him what he needs, the assistant nods and walks off to talk to another assistant, both then leave the counter and start taking different pieces of clothing.

When they are done, Robert turns to Aaron smiling, he then looks at Andy who is in a daze, having never had so many clothes ever in his life. Aaron then places a hand on his shoulder and calls his name, everything is paid for and they can leave the store. An assistant helps them this time as well. 

As they are walking to the door, Debbie sees Andy face and he looks like he is about to cry, she thinks of how overwelming it is for them both to have such a selfless act of generosity made for them.

The guys walk back in, Robert holding Aaron's hand as he has done all morning, and his other hand on Andy shoulder. When they reach Debbie and the kids, Robert says, 'Aaron and I are just going to check on something, will you be ok here, we won't take long and then, do you want to have lunch here or at home?, we can go to Pizza Hut or Nando's or something else.'

Aaron replies before anyone else can, Pizza Hut sounds good, even though I think Amelia's are better.

Robert smiles and give Aaron a kiss, he then turns to the rest and asks, 'pizza okay for everyone?' The kids jump up and down saying yes, so Andy and Debbie nod without saying anything. Both not knowing what to do with all the shopping that was done for them.

Robert and Aaron walk into a toy store and buy some toys and other things for the children. They then go to the sports store and buy a ball to kick around, a ball for the pool and some swimwear for them both, as the other stores didn't have what they were looking for, which was black briefs. When they have everything they want, they walk to the car and this time Andy and Debbie are distracted talking to each other so they don't see Robert and Aaron carrying toys and other shopping to the car.

When they return, they all go have have lunch, both children making Robert and Aaron laugh through out the lunch and after Robert tells everyone that they can ice cream at home because Amelia's is the best, which Aaron agrees, they leave the restaurant and the shopping center to go home.

On the drive back, Andy turns to Robert, 'you've spent too much, I didn't need most the things you bought me, why did you do that?'

Robert smiles, 'because your family have been through a tough time lately and we wanted to do something nice for the four of you, and before you say again it was too much, we didn't do it because you asked, or because we want something in return, we did it because we could and wanted to, so please accept the clothes as a gift Andy, for the four of you.'

Andy has tears in his eyes, 'I don't know what to say, um, no one has ever done anything like for any of us...,'

'Well I'm just glad we could.' Robert says as Andy seem lost in thought.

In Aaron's car Debbie is also saying, 'Aaron, what was that, spending money like it grows on trees, I mean.... you.... Robert.... it was too much, way too much, I don't.... I don't understand.... I....'

Aaron smiles, 'you all need stuff and we wanted to do this for all of you, and thats it really. I hope the kids like what we got them, if something doesn't fit we can come back.'

Debbie looks at Aaron, nods, puts her hand on his arm, she looks to her son and then back to Aaron with tears in her eyes.

Soon they are driving past the gatehouse, and down the tree lined drive to the house. They greeted by Jeremy, who has another four people with him, Andy asks who they are and Robert tells him it's some of the staff that work in the house. Aaron answers the same question from Debbie.

When they leave the cars Robert asks Jeremy to take all the bags into Andy's and Debbie's rooms, but not the bags from the toys and sports stores, because they want to surprise the children.

They leave Jeremy and the staff taking care of that and go to the kitchen as ice cream was promised, they all choose the flavours they want. 

As they are finishing the ice cream, Jeremy walks into the kitchen and tells Robert that Mike has arrived and is waiting in their office. Robert nods and thanks him. He then turns to the kids, and asks if they would like to watch a movie. Andy and Debbie, look at him and Aaron, but wait to ask what is going on.

Once the kids are watching the movie with Jeremy keeping an eye on them, Robert tells Andy, 'you and Debbie should join us in this meeting, and before you ask why, all I was told is that is has to do with Katie.'

The four of them enter the office, Robert introduces everyone, and they all sit around the conference table, he then says, 'when Aaron and I went to meet with the Dingles and they found out that Katie was involved with everything that Chas had been doing to Aaron, they became worried for you and the kids and asked if I could get some more information to make sure that she was not a danger, well Mike here has information on Katie.' He nods to Mike for him to start.

'Right, as you asked, we did more investigating into Katie Sugden, here is what we found out, she has known Jack Sugden longer than she knew her husband. He was a client of hers. Her boyfriend, which has been her boyfriend all these years that she has been married, is a drug dealer, a dangerous guy, and he is also her pimp. That is how Jack met her, through her boyfriend as he had had business with her boyfriend before he met her. Jack then paid Katie 100 thousand pounds for her to marry Andy, and we know she did. The pregnancy that was used to force the marriage was fake, she was never pregnant and Jack knew that too. All the hotels that she has stayed at, that she used her part of Aaron's salary was to meet her boyfriend. She may not be as dangerous as the boyfriend but she is dangerous none the less. She planned the explosions in Debbie's house and the caravan Andy was staying in, the boyfriend planted the explosives for her. She wanted you all dead, including the children.

Now as for Aaron's situation, Chastity is about to lose the pub, because she has no customers, except for Katie and Jack, everyone now goes to the BnB, to drink and because Eric Pollard hates the three of them, they are not welcome. Because she has spent so much money looking for Aaron, and has been so obsessed, she has neglected the mortgage payments, and she has no more money, so by the end of the week the bank will repossess the pub. and then sell it in an auction. 

As for the rest, Mr Kirk is safe and so is everyone else, nothing else has happened since the explosions that the police are investigating. That is all I have for you.  
Robert is there anything you need from me know?'

Robert replies, 'um, just keep an eye on everything that is going on, oh, what about that other investigator that was looking for Aaron?'

Mike nods, 'nothing has changed, like I said before, it seems like he is waiting for something to happen we just don't know what that is, but we do know it has nothing to do with anyone from Emmerdale.'

Robert nods, 'ok, thanks for coming over we have a lot to talk about here. I'll walk you to the door.'

Mike says, 'no need I know my way out.' He turns and leaves the office and everyone stunned at the information that they were given.

Once Mike has left they all turn to Andy, he is staring at the bookshelf opposite him with shocked look on his face. Debbie who is sitting next to him puts her hand on his arm, 'Andy?, say something.'

Andy turns to her with tears falling down his face, 'what do want me to say, that I want to kill her, that I want to kill Jack, because I do, they ruined my life, for what?' He stands up and starts pacing, 'what a fucking joke I must be to them, Jack was her client, I mean.... what.... I don't even know what to say to that, and where the hell did he get 100 grand to pay her because he paid me mimium wage all the years I worked for him on that farm and he always told me it that we were struggling, now we find out that he had had business with a dangerous drug dealer, this fucking shit is like a movie, I don't know what to do,' he turns the three that are still seated at the table, 'what do I do, I can never work for him again ever, I don't know what to do, what am I going to do?'

Andy breaks down and falls on his knees, they all stand, Debbie rushes to him and hugs him as he cries, Robert kneels next to him and places a hand on his back. Aaron kneels next to Robert and holds his arm.

Robert then says, ' take a breathe, listen, we will help you sort out this mess, but first, look at me Andy, you need to remember you have two beautiful children, so you can't do anything stupid, ok?, what do you want to do?'

Andy who is now holding Robert's hand, says, 'divorce, I need to divorce her,'

Robert nods, 'we'll get that started right away, I'll call my lawyer and she'll take care of it, the rest can wait. ok?'

Andy nods, Robert then says, why don't you go spend some time with you children. The four of you can watch a movie together or better yet go for a swim.'

Debbie smiles, knowing that Robert is trying to make Andy feel better, 'that's a great idea, they were asking when they could go for a swim this morning. Robert are the clothes that you bought in out rooms?'

Robert smiles, 'yeah, they might be mixed, but they are in your rooms.'

Debbie nods, 'ok, come Andy lets take our kids for a swim, we just need to get changed.'

Andy eventually stands and Debbie takes his hand, and they walk to the cinema, while Robert says to Aaron that he is just going to get the ball for the pool for them and gives Aaron a kiss before he leaves the office.

While Aaron is alone, he thinks about the fact the Chas is losing the pub, but then he thinks what about Diane she owned half, maybe she sold her half. And who is this other investigator that has nothing to do with anyone in Emmerdale?.


	43. Chapter 43

After Robert has taken the ball to the pool for the kids to play with he returns to the office finding Aaron sitting at his desk but looking out the window, he then realises that Aaron is so lost in thought and has not seen Robert walk in, so he walks over to Aaron and combs his fingers through Aaron's hair, calling his name, when he snaps out of it Aaron turns and looks at Robert with a smile and then wraps his arms around Robbert's waist.

Robert asks him, 'are you ok?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, I'm ok, just this whole story, all the craziness makes you think, how some people are not meant to be parents or have love in their lives.'

Robert continues to comb Aaron's hair, 'yeah that is true, but if you are unfortunate to have parents who don't love you, at least be fortunate to find love in your life with other people, and I am very fortunate I found, love, I feel loved and love with all of my heart.'

Aaron loosens his grip and looks up at Robert, he then stands and takes Robert's face in his hands and kisses him. He then leans back and looks into Robert's eyes, 'I want to get married, I want to be your husband and for you to mine. I know it may be fast but I don't want to wait.'

Robert who was already smiling just smiles even more, he nods and gives Aaron a kiss, 'I want that too, more than anything. What do you think of doing the wedding here, in our home?'

Aaron smiles and moves his hands so he can wrap his arms around Robert, 'that sounds good, but are you thinking of having it in the house or outside and what type of wedding do you want big, small, simple, or formal?'

Robert smiles, 'um, not formal, like with top hats, no, simple, elegant, we can have it inside there is lots of space for that or we can have it outside. The reason why I asked, is so we can get someone here to perform the ceremony, so when I phone the lawyer I'll ask her what we need to do, the rest we don't need to decide right now. I'm sure getting the papers will take time so we will be able to talk about everything that we want.'

Aaron nods, 'yeah, sounds good, so you make the call then.'

Robert starts laughing and before he lets go of Aaron he gives him a quick kiss. He then turns and phones the lawyer, 'yes hello, what do you need to start divorce proceedings... right, no it's for someone staying with me at the moment.... and he you need to see him in person?.... ok, so we'll see you tomorrow then, and I would also like to know what is needed as I will be getting married soon, and I want the marriage to performed at home, can you look into that and if any papers are needed can you get them started?.... yes, Aaron Dingle, is the man I going to marry. Ok thanks I'll see you tomorrow then, bye.'

He turns around to face Aaron smiling, and kisses him, then he says, 'she is going to look into it and start the process. But we will need to go there tomorrow cause she needs to speak with Andy in person about the divorce.'

Aaron nods, 'actually that is also a good idea because I need to get contracts made, you know, to send to Ren and the stud farm in Portugal, as they both asked for them for the business.'

Robert smiles, 'yeah that's a good idea, we will do that then tomorrow.' he removes his arms from around Aaron and takes his hand while turns and takes Aaron to the sofa in the office, he then says, 'there is something I started thinking about when Mike left, and I want to know your thoughts about it, since the bank is taking the pub and selling it after, I thought maybe we can buy the pub, not tell anyone who has bought it, but ask Andy to run it. Like that he has a job and a place for him, Debbie and the kids to live. What do you think?'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'it's a good idea, but you are forgetting one thing, well a few things, the main reason why they are here, Katie made threats, there are dangerous people envolved and they are still in Emmerdale and the thing is, do you know if he would even be interested in running the pub?'

Robert nods. 'yeah, good points, but the pub wouldn't be ready yet, we get it checked and make it more modern, and that will take time and hopefully by then this whole mess will be solved.' he then smiles, 'but we have the wedding to take care of first before that.'

Aaron smiles, 'yeah, can't wait to call you my husband. Never thought I'd ever get married but gatting married to you is even better than I could have ever imagined.' He leans forward and gives Robert a kiss. 

After a while, Robert says to Aaron, 'lets go and check if everything is alright with them, especially Andy.'

Aaron nods, and stands pulling Robert off the sofa. They walk to the pool and before they reach the door they can hear laughter and it's not just the children. They walk in and find the family of four playing around in the water, everyone seems happy which makes Robert and Aaron smile.

They don't stay long by the pool as the family is enjoying themselves and Robert and Aaron want them to have this family time, which they have not had, at least not in a pool. They go to the kitchen and talk with Amelia and Jeremy. 

An hour later Andy, Debbie and the children walk into the kitchen, and all four are smiling. Andy seems to be much better than he was before. Aaron asks them if they enjoyed the pool and all four reply with a big yes.

A little while later they all have dinner after which the children soon fall alseep, so Andy and Debbie take them to bed and then join Robert and Aaron in the games room. While they play pool Robert tells Andy that they need to go to the lawyer in the morning to start the divorce process as he had asked. After the third game, they decide to call it a night and go to bed.

When Robert and Aaron reach their room they undress and go to the bathroom to have a shower. They kiss under the water, making each other hard, Robert then turns Aaron around and kneels, using both hands he spreads his cheeks and licks Aaron's hole, making him moan. Robert takes his time, until Aaron can't wait anymore and tells Robert, 'I need you.... inside me....'

Robert stands and positions himself by placing his cock against Aaron's waiting hole, so that when he moves forward he will enter Aaron easily, then he starts to wrap his arms around Aaron, pulling them together which makes him slide into Aaron, and he only stops when he can't go any further.

Aaron moans, feeling Robert's cock pressing against his prostate, and when Robert starts to move he calls his name, wanting more, wanting harder, and Robert does as he is asked, giving Aaron the pleasure he needs and wants. He rams his huge cock deep inside of Aaron, constantly rubbing his prostate, which soon makes Aaron cum hands free. Robert doesn't stop, he continues to slam his hips into Aaron until he too cums deep inside him.

They stay in same position, Robert holding Aaron, as they recover from their intense orgasms. After a while Robert pulls out and Aaron turns to him and they kiss passionately. They then wash each other and when they are done they walk to the bedroom holding hands and get into bed, where they fall asleep facing each other. 

Robert wakes up first and decides to go to the gym before anything else, so he slowly removes himself from Aaron's hold on him and gets dressed, he then gives Aaron a kiss and leaves him sleeping.

After two hours in the gym, he goes to his room and finds the bed empty, he walks to the bathroom and before he enters it he hears Aaron singing in the shower. He walks in smiling and undresses then he enters the shower and kisses Aaron on the shoulder, making him jump.

Aaron turns around blushing, 'fucking hell Rob, you scared the shit out of me.'

Robert smiles and moves closer to Aaron, placing his hands on his hips, 'Rob is it, you've never called me that before, I like it. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry I did, but you were so distracted singing, which by the way sounded good, that you didn't hear me come in the shower. And before anything else, good morning beautiful.'

Aaron smiles, good morning. where were you?, I woke alone.'

Robert nods, 'yeah, I went to the gym. I need to keep myself fit for my sexy fiance.'

Aaron kisses Robert and they have sex before they leave the shower. 

When they go down stairs, the kids are already having breakfast while Andy and Debbie have waited for them. When they are finished, Robert tells Andy they will be right back, they just need to something and then they can leave.

Robert and Aaron go their room to get the what they bought for the children. When they return they find the family in th lounge area in the kitchen and they give the children what they have bought. The children are over joyed, Andy shakes his head and Debbie, tells them 'no more things', but she says it smiling as she sees her kids so happy.

Robert, Aaron and Andy are soon on their way to the law firm. After a while they are walking into the lawyers office and introducing Andy to her.

Robert then says, 'Andy is the person that I spoke about to you yesterday, he wants to get divorced so do anything he needs. Aaron and I need to speak to a lawyer about business contracts for his company.'

The lawyer nods and calls one of her partners, the one they had spoken to before about Aaron's business and while they go to his office Andy and her discuss what he wants, 'do you want to ask for anything from your wife?'

Andy shakes his head, 'please don't call her that. No, I want nothing from her but a quick divorce. I have a question, can this all be taken care of without me being present?'

The lawyer frowns, 'what do you mean?'

Andy replies, 'she is dangerous, she tried to kill me, the mother of my children and my children. I also found out recently that she has had a boyfriend, from before we were married until today and he is a very dangerous drug dealer. There are some other things, but the fact is I don't want to have to deal with her, like handing her the divorce papers or being present when she signs them, that is what I meant.'

The lawyer nods, 'no it's fine, you do not need to be present for any of that, we will take care of that for you. All you will need to do is to sign the papers before they are handed to her. Now I must ask, how do you know she tried to kill you?'

Andy answers, 'Robert was looking into her because of things she has done to Aaron and yesterday a man named Mike gave us that information.'

The lawyer nods, 'you don't need to say anymore. Right lets get this sorted then.'

 

At Woolmers Park, Debbie's phone rings, 'hello?'

Cain says, 'hello Debbie, how is everything, you'll being taken care off?'

Debbie smiles, 'you're kidding right, we're not just being taken care off, we're treated, I don't even know how to explain it, um, what I will say is, it is amazing, the children are happy, we feel so safe, and everyone treats us like royalty.'

Cain smiles and says, 'that's amazing, I'm so glad to hear that. It seems you're having the same experience that Paddy had when he stayed there.'

Debbie replies, 'I don't know how it was for him, but everything is so great, and that is not even talking about Robert and Aaron, who have done everything to make us comfortable here, the kids love them, and they done so much for us.'

Cain asks, 'what do you mean?'

Debbies replies, 'well the fact that they brought us here in a helicopter to keep us safe, I mean even yesterday, we had asked them to take us to a charity to get some clothes but instead they bought us clothes, for the four of us, spending a fortune, because they just wanted to do something nice for us. Who does that?, and when we complained they told us to please accept it as a gift. I mean, me and Andy are always surprised or stunned. But the greatest thing is seeing the kids, they are always smiling, and they are safe. We won't be able, ever, to repay what Robert and Aaron have done for us.'

Cain is a bit speechless, 'um, I.... that's great, I'm so happy and relieved. How's Andy doing?'

Debbie answers, 'Robert and Aaron took him to their lawyer, he wants to divorce that bitch, so they are taking care of that now, but I think he is ok. He is always happy with the kids, you know that.'

Cain says, 'that's good..... listen I have to go, my love to everyone. bye.'

 

At the law firm

In the other office Aaron is talking to the other lawyer, 'I need contracts, because I have been asked by two different people to send them for my business, but I have a question, they are both in different countries, will there need to be different types of contracts or are they the same?'

The lawyer replies, 'what we will do is, we will make each contract specific to each client and not a generic type, then the lawyer or lawyers of your clients will likely look them over before they are signed. Which countries are the clients based in?'

Aaron answers, 'Japan and Portugal, they asked me to send them over.'

The lawyer nods, 'were any amounts agreed on during your conversations?'

Aaron looks to Robert then back to the lawyer, 'no, money was never mentioned.'

The lawyer says, 'that is not a problem. You should think about it because it will need to be in the contract to protect you as well as the client, and once you have decided just let me know and I then can finish the paperwork.

Aaron nods, thinking it is not something he will like to talk about with Ren, but he will ask Robert what he thinks because he has not idea what to do.

By the time they are finished with the lawyer, Andy is also finished and they meet him where they left him. Robert then asks, 'everything okay?'

Andy smiles, 'yeah, they going to take care of everything for me and I won't even have to be there when she gets the papers or when she signs them.'

Robert smiles, 'that's good Andy.' He then turns to the lawyer, 'if you deliver the papers yourself, do not go without security, these people are crazy and unpredictable.'

The lawyer nods, 'don't worry about me, everything will be just fine. Can I come over this afternoon with papers for Mr. Sugden to sign them.?'

Robert replies, 'that will be fine.' He then asks, 'is there anything else Andy?'

Andy looks at him then at the lawyer, 'um, I want to change my surname, what do I need to do?'

The lawyer answers, 'you just have to give us the information about the name you don't want and what you are changing it to and we will do the rest.'

Andy nods, 'ok, but before I do anything I need to speak to Debbie and see what she thinks.'

With that, Andy has done what he came to do and leaves the office which gives Robert the opportunity to talk to the lawyer, 'about what I asked you yesterday for our marriage, what do we need?'

The lawyer replies, 'right about that, in order for you to get married in you home, you will have to register the house as a place where marriages can be performed, and I don't know if you want to do that because if you do anyone can get married in your house.'

Robert says, 'no we don't want that.'

The lawyer nods, 'well then you need to make an appointment with the register to get a marriage licence. It will take 28 days before you can get married and then if you want to have a ceremony in your house, you can, just not the legal one.'

Robert looks at Aaron, 'yeah ok, we will do that then. Thank you.'

They leave the office Robert takes his phone out calls to make the appointment for them to get their licence. He turns to Aaron, '28 days, so damn long, but we have waited until now, and time will fly by.'

Aaron smiles, 'that gives us time to decide what we want to do, for the wedding, if you still want one.'

Robert smiles, 'ofcourse I want one, I want to see you in a suit.'

When they arrive home, Andy asks if Robert and Aaron can keep an eye on the kids, because he wants to have a word with Debbie, they agree and play the games they bought with them. 

While they are watching the kids Aaron's phone rings, he looks to see who it is and smiles, 'hello?'

'Hello, son. How you doing and how is Robert?' Paddy asks

Aaron smiles, 'we're both good and how is everything there?'

Paddy replies, 'you know the same as usual, something is always going on. So how is the planning for the wedding going?'

Aaron looks at Robert with a smile, 'we havn't really started planning yet, we've spoken about some things.'

Paddy says, 'ok, but everything is good with you both?'

Aaron replies, 'yes dad everything is great with us.'

Paddy says, 'good, you just need to let me know what's going on so I can get my hat ready...'

Aaron laughs. 'oh my god, no hats Paddy...'

Paddy says. 'you're not taking me seriously, let me talk to Robert.'

Aaron passes the phone to Robert, 'hello Paddy, how are you?, is everything ok?'

Paddy replies, 'hello son, yes everything is ok, stop worrying so much, I know I'm surrounded by a lot of crazy people but relax, I'm calling to see how you both are.'

Robert smiles, 'were both good, still very much in love.' Robert then puts the phone on speaker.

Paddy says, 'now that is something that fills my heart. So listen, I was was telling Aaron that I need you guys to tell me with sometime about the wedding so I can get my hat.'

Robert laughs, 'Paddy there is no need for hats...'

Paddy says, 'what? wait, you're telling me I'm going to the most important, the most special wedding in the history of humanity and I can take a hat to see both my boys getting married. I am shocked and I am shocked, I can't think anything else to say at the moment except, I am shocked..., I was even going to get one with glitter and feathers and stuff...'

Robert and Aaron are laughing, Robert says, 'oh my god Paddy, whooo, please you need to stop...'

Paddy says, 'listen my boys it's very good to hear you both laugh, even if it's at the expense of my flaming glittery hat. I glad everything is great with you both. Right I better go, I have a parrot with bad teeth to go and check. Send my love to everyone, Andy, Debbie and the kids, but especially you two, my boys. Ok before I go, just think about the beautiful hat. Love you both buy.'

Aaron and Robert look at each other then start laughing again, Robert says, 'oh god, Paddy os too much. Was he always like this when you were living with him?'

Aaron nods smiling, 'yeah a bit, you remember I when I told you about him making a cake for me when I came out. I can just imagine that afternoon, the drama with all those colours and he had glitter on the cake too. He's all heart, and likes to make a big drama, sometimes like a soap opera, but he cares, loves and is there whenever you need him.'

Robert says, 'yeah. He makes you feel special, I mean I've not known him for long, not like you, but I feel like he's always been in my life, that he loves us and it's an amazing feeling.'

They both sit smiling thinking about Paddy's hat while playing games with the children.

Andy and Debbie return after a while, Andy with a big smile, and before Robert or Aaron ask what is going on the kids start saying they are hungry, so they go have lunch.

After lunch the children are watching a movie when Jeremy walks into the kitchen and tells Robert the lawyer has arrived and is waiting in the office.

They all stand and walk to the office. After greeting the lawyer, she turns to Andy with the divorce papers and asks hims to sign, once he has done that, she asks if there is anything else.

Andy nods, 'yes, I want to get my name changed.'

The lawyer nods, 'right, all you have to do it tell me what your name it will be and I'll care of the rest.'

Andy smiles, 'I want to change it to Dingle, the name if my children.'

Robert and Aaron look at each other, both not knowing that the children were Dingle and not Sugden.

The lawyer nods and then greets everyone and leaves.

Robert turns to Andy, 'are you happy?, is there anything else?'

Andy smiles, 'no, the divorce, and now I'm going to have the same name as the kids,... well, actually now I need to find a place to live and a new job.'

Robert nods, 'I was thinking about that and Aaron and I have spoken about it. Do you want to still live in Emmerdale?'

Andy nods, 'yeah, I mean, most of Debbie's family are there and I want the children to have their family around. I know there is still a huge problem, which is Katie, but I'd like to back.'

Robert smiles,'ok, well in that case, how do you feel about running a pub?. It has a place for you to stay and I know it's not what you've been doing all these years, but what do you think?'

Andy looks at Robert stunned, 'I.... wait.... what pub?'

Robert replies, 'The Woolpack, as we heard it's going to be taken by the bank and we'll buy it, and you can run it.'

Andy says, 'um, I've never done that before...'

Debbie places her hand on his arm, 'I'll help you, and you know that you will have other people that will help if you need it.'

Andy turns back to Robert, 'ok... but what if I get everything wrong?'

Robert smiles, 'you won't, and you won't be doing it on your own, you will have all the help and guidance you need.'

Andy smiles, 'thank you, both of you.'

Aaron then says, 'listen, it's a beautiful day outside so why don't we take the kids to see the horses?'

Robert smiles, 'that's a great idea. You go ahead I just need to make a call and I'll meet you at the stables.'

Aaron nods and gives Robert a kiss before they leave Robert to make is his call.

Once he is alone Robert makes his call, 'hello, Ren, how are you?'

Ren replies, 'hey Robert, all good here and you? and how's Aaron?'

Robert smiles, 'yeah we're good thanks. Listen I calling for some guidance, it's about Aaron's business...'

Ren says, 'oh about that, where's the contract he was supposed to send me?'

Robert replies, 'you should get it soon actually, but listen, we're a bit lost here, because he has never run a business before and and I've never had a businees like this one so I can't actually guide in this, he doesn't know how much he should charge for what he does.'

Ren answers, 'ok, um what did he do before then?'

Robert tells Ren a short version of the story about Aaron's work with Katie, the fact that she paid him minimum wage and the way she kept him away from the events she went to.

After hearing what Robert has said Ren says, 'well none of that is right. You know I met her once at an event one of my horses was competing in, there in the UK, and I didn't like her at all. She walked around like if she was the queen of everything. Anyway, listen what Aaron did for Snow, I'm guessing it was a unique situation, but if I were him I would charge for something like that minimum 1 million, what he did with my horse I'd charge between 250 grand to 500 grand, cause you are dealing with very valuable horses. He said when he was here that he has been asked to give some lessons in Portugal, that I would charge 100 grand. What he does is unusual and I never seen it before. My parents were very impressed with what they saw, especially my mother who talks about him all the time and you know they have been involved in the equine world for a very long time and are not impressed easily, he should value what he does. I guarentee you there won't be a shortage of clients, he might actually have to be picky because he won't time for everyone that wants to work with him. Also, I have a list of people and some of them want to have meeting with him, and not just here in Japan. I will phone him later and talk to him about the list I have.'

Robert is a bit stunned, 'wow, that's amazing, um thanks Ren it means a lot. I can't wait to tell him what you have said, I don't know what else to say, thanks.'

Ren laughs, 'have I stunned you into to silence. No but listen anytime you or Aaron need anything just give me a call, oh and I want that contract or my mother won't leave me alone,'

They end their call and Robert takes a moment just to think about what Ren has said to him, the fact that Aaron has a list of potential clients and he has just opened his business. He turns and walks fast to the stables with a big smile on his face.

When he enters the stables he sees Aaron teaching Sarah who is on a horse on what she should do. He starts walking over to him, Aaron sees the big smile on his face and starts to smile as well, not knowing why Robert is smiling but just because he is.

As Robert reaches Aaron he takes the reins of the horse, hands them to Luke and asks him to take over, he then turns to Aaron and grabs his face and kisses him.

When they break Aaron is blushing, a bit stunned looking at Robert, 'what's going on?'

Robert says, 'I'm so proud of you. I have some news to tell you. Come lets go for a walk.' He takes Aaron's hand and pulls him as they leave the stables and go to the gardens.

As they are walking Robert tells Aaron that he just spoke to Ren and asked him for some guidance for Aaron about the business, he tells Aaron about what Ren said he would charge if he were in Aaron's place. He also tells him about the list Ren spoke about and their are many people wanting to work with him.

When Robert is done, Aaron has tears falling down his face, without saying anything he grabs Robert and wraps his arms around him and holds him tight while he cries.

Debbie and Andy have been watching Robert and Aaron from a distance, they saw how excited Robert was, then how Aaron seemed to start crying and then holding onto Robert. They look at each other and when the turn back the see Robert and Aaron kissing each other with so much passion, they then turn to look at their kids who are smiling.

After a while they return, Robert walking with his arm wrapped around Aaron's shoulder who has his arm around Robert's waiste. Both have the biggest smiles, when they reach Andy, Debbie and the kids. They spend some time with the horses and then go have dinner.

After dinner they all decide to watch a movie, which Robert and Aaron spend most of, kissing. When the movie has ended they all go to bed. Robert and Aaron spend a few hours making love, until they fall asleep, with Aaron lying on top of Robert.


	44. Chapter 44

Aaron is sitting at his desk looking at the computer screen, biting his lip as reads the list of names that Ren had sent him a few minutes before. He looks to the side when a cup of coffee is placed on the desk by Jeremy who tells him that Robert had asked him to bring him the coffee. Aaron smiles and thanks Jeremy who smiles in return. 

Aaron returns to the list, and starts thinking about the day before. He and Robert had gone to the bank early in the day to open new accounts for Aaron and for his business. While they were there Robert had the money for the investiment tranfered into the new account and had secretly transfered money into Aaron's account.  
After the bank they went to the lawyers where they read the contracts that had been asked for. Aaron signed the documents, and they were soon sent to Japan and Portugal. They informed Aaron that the clients would recieve them in the morning.

When they returned home, Robert helped Aaron open the digital part of the business, like the email accounts. Robert suggested that Aaron should get a PA, so that he would be able to concentrate more on the horses which he liked to do.

After lunch they had there appointment for register, which both were thankful that it was sooner rather than later, because both wanted to be married as soon as they could.

They had had a very busy day, but before Aaron left the office he sent an email to Ren with details of how to get in touch with him and that he would be recieving the contract in the morning.

Now Aaron was reading the list which had a note that the contract had been recieved and had been signed infront of Mrs Watanabe who was overjoyed. 

Just as Aaron was about to do some research on the names that had been sent to him, his phone. 

'Hello?'

'Yes, hello Aaron, it's Ren, how is everything?'

'Everything is great and you and your family?', he replied smiling

'All good, listen i'm phoning you because I've just recieved a call from a friend of mine in Austria, that needs you. I'll explain, a very important and powerful man has bought Lippizan, and the one that he chose for his daughter, has become difficult and very agressive, recently. The man is threatening to take the horse by force and have it put down and ruin the reputation of the stud farm. I told him that I know someone that might help, so now I'm calling you. Could you go see the horse?'

'Um, when would I need to be there?' asks Aaron.  
  


'Today or tomorrow morning.' answers Ren.

'Ok, I need the details of where I need to go and who I need to talk to when I get there.'

'Oh, that's great, thank you. I'll send the details right away and I'll call him to let him know.' says Ren smiling, hoping Aaron can do with the troubled horse what he did with Snow.

After a few minutes of talking with Ren he gets an email with the details he had asked for. When he has finished reading it he leaves the office to go look for Robert who had told him that he was going to talk with Andy.

An hour before, Robert was walking towards Andy who was playing with his kids. Everyone looked so happy, but he needed to talk with Andy so when he reached them he asked Andy to join him on a walk. 

'I'm sorry I'm interrupting you guys, but I need to know more so I can make a decision.' says Robert.

'What do need to know more about, I don't understand.' replies Andy a bit confused.

'Right, sorry, um, I want to know a more, if you can tell me, what happened when I was sent away, with Sarah I mean.'

'Oh um, ok... well the day you were sent away, was when everything started to wrong at home. When you didn't show up for dinner, Sarah started to worry while Jack just sat reading the paper. After a while she asked Jack, why he was not worried. He didn't even answer her. She told me and Vic, to go to bed and then she left the house to look for you. I woke up when she returned home that night, it was 3am. She kept on looking for everyday for weeks. She also had major rows with Jack everytime they were in the same room. Eventually she left the farm and rented a room in the village, in Edna's house, I think, and she stayed there until Vic was 18, then she left the village.'

'So, do you think that if I look for her she would be happy to see me?' Robert unsure. even though she did look for him.

Andy smiles, 'are you kidding, I think she would be happy. Let's be honest. you had the best relationship with her out of the three of us. Her relationship with Vic, well Vic ruined that, by always believing Jack and taking his side. And me well, she did take care of me, and loved me too, but with you it was different, and then when you dissapeared, she was wrecked with worry and fear. She probably thinks that you're dead or something almost as bad.'

' What I don't understand is this thing with Vic. I asked Aaron about her and he told me, that she is exremely bosy and nosy, that the best thing is to keep her at a distance. But that just doesn't seem to be enough of a reason for Sarah to move away from her, there must be more to it, surely.' Robert says frowning.

'I don't know what else might have gone on between Sarah, Vic and Jack, but Aaron was right, she is nosy and is extremly bosy. Why do you think I stayed with Moira and Cain when I left Katie?, she would have bulldozed over everything, wanting it all her way. She never came to see if I was ok or anything. Katie and Jack probably told her some story, blaming me.'

'But what if you talk to her? Does she not consider you her brother? You've lived around her most of her life.'

'Honestly, I'm her brother when it suits her. She can be very cold sometimes, and maybe it's because I was adopted by Jack, you did know that I hope?...., ok, well maybe because of that she doesn't see me as her brother, I don't really know. She was really glad to see you in the hospital, but she was also very high on sedatives, so don't really know what her real reaction would be with you.'

'I don't know, I mean she is my sister, but everything that I have heard, I don't know if I could ever have a relationship with her. You know we message each other once in a blue moon, but she never told she was married or that you have kids.... I think I will try and find Sarah, she was always honest with me and I'd also like to see her. With Vic I'll see, I'm not sure yet...'

Just as Andy is about to say something, Robert sees Aaron walking in there direction with a serious look.

'Aaron, what is it?' Robert asks, a little concerned at how serious Aaron is.

'I need to talk to you. Sorry to interrupt your conversation.'

'No, it's okay, we can continue later, right Andy?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it. It seems like it's something important, I'll leave you two to talk.' Andy says then starts walking back to the kids.

'Um, Ren just phoned me and he asked me to go see a troubled horse, that the owner is threatening to put down, I said I would go. I have to go to Austria, today. But I need some guidance on how to get there, by plane or train and where I should stay, you know things like that. You have a lot of experience with things like that and it's something I've never really done before, so can you help me? Aaron asks biting his bottom lip.

Robert smiles and holds Aaron face in his hands, 'yes ofcourse I'll help you. Come on let's go sort this out for you.' He removes his hands from Aaron's face and takes his hand as they start to walk back to the house.

When they are sitting in the office, making the arrangements for Aaron, Robert asks, 'would you like me to come with you?'

'Um, I'd love you to come with me, but I'd also like to try going this time on my own, as a challenge to myself. The list Ren sent me of possible clients are mostly overseas and you won't always be able to go with me cause you have you own business to run, so I want to try. But I promise I will call you straight away if I can't handle it.'

'Aaron, you don't need to be nervous, I admire the fact that you want to do your first time abroad on your own, but I know how good you are and I believe in you. It will go great, but if you need anything, anything at all, just call me, ok. Oh god, we've never been apart this long since you came here, if I can't handle it, being away from you for so long, I'll just go to you....'

Aaron smiles, feeling better from Robert encouragement, 'I love you, you know that, very much, and I'll be home tomorrow, I hope...'

'What do mean you hope? Aaron?...' Robert asks with wide eyes looking ar Aaron.

'Well, I don't know what I'm going to find. I might not even be able to do anything with this horse, but I will only know when I see him and get more details what has been going on. If I need to stay longer, then I must, I don't want the horse to be killed. But I will let you know, ok.' Aaron says brushing his finger against Robert's neck then leaning down and giving him a kiss.

A half-hour later Robert was driving Aaron to the airport, holding his hand as he did so. When they arrived, Robert took the bag in one hand and Aaron's hand in the other. Robert spent the time waiting for Aaron to go, holding him and whispering into his ear, making Aaron blush as people walked past them. When time came for Aaron to go, Robert kissed him passionately, holding him as tight as he could.

Robert drove home feeling proud of Aaron but lonely hoping that Aaron would not need to stay in Austria for too many days. When he arrives home, he sits in his car and the only thing he wants to do he go to the airport and follow Aaron, but he realises that Aaron was right in needing to do this by himself. He takes a deep breath and leaves the car. As soon as he walks through the door Jack and Sarah are hugging his legs, making him smile. He starts walking, dragging the children with him, making them all laugh.

After the kids finally let him go after some more hugs, he goes to the office and makes a call.

'Hello Mike, I need you to find someone for me. Her name was Sarah Sugden. I don't know what her last name is now.'

'Ok, I was just about to call you actually, remember that guy that was looking for Aaron that I said was just waiting, well he is not waiting anymore. Did Aaron do anything with official documents?'

'Oh, um, we had an appointment with the register to get married. Is he in any danger, because he is not in the country at the moment.' Robert starting to get worried.

'Oh, no I don't think he is, but I'm keeping an eye on this guy. Where did Aaron go?'

'He went to Austria on business.'

'Ok, don't worry, if this guy get's a flight I'll get in touch with a contact I have in Austria...wait hold on a sec....ok, so he is actually going West and he is not going to any airport, but like I said I'm keeping an eye on him. As for your request, I'll get back to you as soon as I have anything.'

'Thank you, Mike, keep me informed of everything.'

Robert ends the call and he almost starts to call Aaron, but then he decides not to. He will let him get settled first.

 

When Aaron is walking out of the arrivals, he sees a man with a holding sign with his name in big black letters. He know's it not Robert's doing because he saw everything he did while booking everything.

He reaches the man and says he is the man he is waiting for. The man nods and says, 'Welcome to Austria, my name is Lukas and I will be your driver for the duration of your stay in Austria,' he then takes Aaron's bag and walks to the car.

When leaves the terminal, he looks around to, not paying attention, until he sees the driver opening the door of the car for him. He stops and looks at the car, his eyes start to widen, infront of him is a Rolls Royce, he doesn't know the model, except it's modern and he can tell it's a Rolls Royce because he can see the mascot on the front of the car. He starts to move forward and asks Lukas if he is sure that this is his ride. Lukas nods but doesn't say anything else.

Aaron gets into the car and he feels sad that Robert is not with him to share it with and he also feels a bit uncomfortable, the car is even more luxurious than the Bentley Robert got for them when they went to Leeds. Aaron decides to call Robert and ask him if he got the car for him.

'Hello, Robert '

'Aaron?, What... is everything ok? Robert asks worried why Aaron is calling him so soon.

'Yes everything is fine. Listen, did you rent a car for me here in Austria?'

'No, the riding school said they would take care of it. Why, are you left stranded at the airport?'

'No, I'm already on my way to the riding school. I'm just phoning because of the car I'm in.'

'Oh, is it a shit car?, Aaron are you on the phone while you are driving? Please tell you're not.'

'No, no, I'm not driving, the driver is. He was waiting with a sign with my name and the car, well it's a Rolls Royce.'

'What? Are you sure?' Robert asks confused.

'Yes I'm sure, wait let me ask what model it is....ok, Lukas the driver says it's a Phantom VIII.'

'Oh wow, um, that car was not sent by the riding school, it must have been the owner of the horse. Did Ren tell you who it was?'

'No, just that he was a powerful man that bought the horse for his daughter.'

'Ok, well are you enjoying you ride?'

'Well, I'm sad I'm not sharing it with you. I think you would like it. I miss you.'

'I miss you more, and I love you even more. Everything is ok then?, the flight was ok?'

'Yeah, it was, everything is fine, promise.' Aaron replies smiling.

'Ok well, I have to go Jeremy says I have a call to take, but you be safe, I love you.'

'I love you more.' Aaron ends the call and puts the phone on his lap as he looks outside his window seeing the unfamiliar view, wondering who this client is.

 

Robert looks at Jeremy, and takes the phone.

'Hello?'

'Yes it's Mike, I've found Sarah Connolly, she did change her name after the divorce, it's her mother's maiden name. She is living in Ware, thats 8 miles from where you live. She owns a book shop on high street and she never remarried.'

'Oh.... are you serious? 8 miles? this has to be a joke, do you know if she has always lived there?'

'From what I found out she has been there for some years. But that is all I found out in the small amount of time since you phoned earlier. If you want me to do a full research on her, it will take some time.'

'Um no, it's fine, you don't need to do any more, um thanks.'

Robert sits, stunned, that she has been so close the whole time he has lived here. He takes a moment to think what he is going to do. He decides not to say anything to Andy, yet, and he will wait for Aaron to return until he does anything else.

 

Aaron arrives at his destination, having asked Lukas to drive there instead of the hotel, and it's not what he had expected, it's an enormous palace. Lukas stops the car and idenfies himself to the security, which is everywhere, let them through.

When the car stops again Lukas opens the door for Aaron and when he leaves the car, he sees a lot of security close to the car, he is met by a man who he discovers is the Ren's friends and next to him is a young woman who when she walks forward, everyone steps aside and she introduces herself as Ayesha.

Aaron asks about the horse and instead of the man talking it's Ayesha.

'His name is Mercury, he's 4 years old. My father bought him for me, and everything was fine until a few days ago.'

'Ok, and what changed a few days ago?'

'My father arrived with a new trainer and some riders.'

'Right, but who was riding him before, the new trainer arrived?'

'I was, but when the new trainer arrived, my father said I wasn't allowed to be present when he trained Mercury.'

'Does the trainer use, crops or whips anything like that?'

Ayesha nods, 'he uses a crop.'

'Ok', Aaron then turns to the man, 'I need somewhere to change, where can I do that?'

The man takes Aaron to a changing room, where he dresses new clothes, all in black that Robert bought for him as a gift, when they went the day before to London to open his accounts. When he opens the door of the changing room, Ren's friend is waiting for him and takes him to the riding hall.

When they reach the door Aaron sees Mercury, and he looks very agitated. Aaron sees a man standing by the entrance with a crop in his hand, who he realises is the trainer. Aaron turns to Ayesha who is behind him and he signals with his head for her to come closer, when she does Aaron whispers asking if the man infront of them is the trainer and she nods.

Aaron approaches the entrance and the trainer turns to looks to look at him with a frown. The frown only deepens when he sees that Aaron is dressed to ride and then the man looks back to Ayesha and get's confirmation. 

As Aaron is about to enter the trainer tries to hand the crop to him, but he just says, 'no' and walks in and closes the door. Mercury continues to be very agitated. Aaron starts to approach him very slowly, there is no one else around except two men sitting in the box on the first level of the hall, which is a good thing because he doesn't know how agressive or dangerous Mercury is and he needs to concentrate.

Aaron is nearly in the middle of the hall when Mercury looks in his direction. When Mercury starts to gallop at full speed to him Aaron bows his head and puts his arms to the side. 

Mercury stops abrupty right infront of him and breathes heavily onto Aaron, he then turns and gallops away, when he has reached the far end, he does the same as before and gallops towards Aaron, only to stop again. Mercury does this for an hour, testing Aaron. Then he does it one more time but this time he doesn't stop almost on top of Aaron, he stops close by but then he walks up to Aaron.

Aaron lifts his hand as he did with Snow, slowly he approaches it to Mercury's neck, when suddenly there is a loud bang, startling the horse and Aaron. Mercury rides away, Aaron turns and walks in the direction of the door. When he opens it, the trainer is smiling, Ayesha approaches Aaron and says, 

'It was him, he hit the glass on the door with his crop.'

Aaron turns to the man with a frown and says lowly, 'leave, now before I break the crop on your face.'

The trainers eyes widen, he goes to look at Ayesha and Aaron says, 'don't look at her, I'm only going to say it one more time, leave.'

The trainer quickly turns and leaves. Aaron then turns to Ayesha with his normal gentle voice, 'I might need you to come inside, when I hold out my hand in your direction come to me and stand behind me, ok?'

'What if Mercury hurts me?'

'Have you ever hurt him?'

'No, never,'

'Well, then you have nothing to fear.' He says and then smiles before he goes into the riding hall.

This time Mercury is aware of Aaron walking to the center of the hall and before he reaches it Mercury starts to trot towards Aaron. This time Aaron does not bow his head he looks straight at Mercury.

When Mercury reaches Aaron, he seems to be calmer, so Aaron starts to talk to him and lifts his hand and strokes Mercury's neck, who then bows his head lower to Aaron and he let's him rub his forehead.

Aaron then walks around Mercury always touching him, letting him know where Aaron is until Aaron has returned to the front of him.

Aaron slowly starts to remove all the gear on Mercury until he has nothing on him, then Aaron moves to his side and Mercury lowers his head and Aaron mounts him, leaning forward, always talking. Aaron sits up Mercury starts to walk, then he starts to trot and after a bit he starts to speed up but soon slows down and stops.

He leans forward again, strokes his neck as he is talking, when sits up Mercury starts to perform as he was trained to, in Dressage, while Aaron keeps his hands on his thighs. After a while Mercury stops, Aaron dismounts and walks to the front of him smiling and patting his neck. 

Aaron leans his head against Mercury's forehead, always talking, then he leans back, contnuing to stroke his neck as Mercury straightens, Aaron holds out his hand in Ayesha's direction, she soon enters the hall and walks in their direction with a smile. She stops behind Aaron as he had asked her to do.

Aaron then takes a small step to the side holding his hand out for Ayesha to take it, which she does, and he places it on Mercury's forehead.

He asks Ayesha if she wants to ride Mercury, she nods with a smile, but then asks 'what about the gear, I've never riden a horse without gear.'

'Try without the gear, feel Mercury as you ride together without anything between you two, I will be close by, I won't leave you, I promise.'

Ayesha nods and slowly approaches Mercury's side, nocticing that Aaron is whispering to him. He then stops and helps her mount the horse. He smiles to Ayesha and tells her to try. He then takes a step back and for the first time he sees the two men in the box are now standing and when he looks to the door he can see a lot of people there. He turns back to Ayesha and Mercury who are calm as the trot around the hall.

After a bit, Mercury stops by Aaron and he rubs his forehead then Aaron asks Ayesha to dismount for them to put the gear back onto Mercury. They do so gently and when Mercury has all his gear, Aaron tells Ayesha to mount him again, which she does.

But as she and Mercury start to move Aaron can see he is becoming tense, so Aaron moves forward to them and tells her not to hold so tight because it is making the horse uncomfortable and for her to relax a little and trust Mercury. She nods and does what Aaron has told her to do.

This time when Mercuy starts to move he is more relaxed but very graceful as he does the routine. 

When the routine is over, the two men in the box clap and Mercury walks up to Aaron who has a big smile. Ayesha who also has a big smile, dismounts.

'That was amazing, he has never been so good. He didn't make one mistake. I don't know how to thank you, you saved him.' She then hugs Aaron and when she lets go she is emotional. Aaron just stays silent while smiling.

Ren's friend walks into the hall smiling, followed by the two men from the box, who are followed by security, but that stay by the door.

Ayesha introduces her father not by his name just as 'my father' and introduces the other man as The President of Austria. Aaron's eyes widen, stunned, he shakes both mens hands. 

One of the security guards walks up to the President and whispers something to him which makes him turn to everyone and excuse himself. Ayesha's father then asks Aaron what he did and how. He also asks why Aaron didn't use anything. 

Aaron explains that he never uses crops or whips and that he thinks that Mercury was the way he was because of the trainer and as soon as Aaron asked him to leave after hitting the door with the crop, the horse began to relax.

Ayesha confirms what Aaron is saying and adds that the trainer likes to use the crop a lot and sometimes the whip, on all the horses. Her father frowns, not having known any of what he has just heard. But tells his daughter it won't happen again.

He turns to Aaron, 'Do you only work with horses that compete in Dressage?'

'No, I've worked with different types of horses, including those that do not compete.'

'Then I'd like for you to work with my horses. I have horses in the UK, Ireland, Japan, Australia, the U.S.A, France and in the Middle East.'

'Um, well, that's a lot of horses, I cannot be exclusive to you as I have other clients as well. But if you have any horse with an issue, doesn't have to be like Mercury, then you can contact me and I'll do everything I can to help the horse. If that is ok with you, then I can send you a contract.' says Aaron unsure if he is doing this the right way.

'No that sounds very good, but I can get a contract in 5 minutes.' Before Aaron can reply the man is flicking his fingers and a man is running on their direction.

When the man reaches them he bows his head then listens to what Ayesha's father is saying, which Aaron doesn't understand because he's never heard the language before. The man then takes papers out of his brief case and hands them to Ayesha's father who turns to Aaron with a smile,

'Here is the contract, it doesn't have any figures on it yet, but send to your lawyer to check it and then before we sign, I'll add the numbers.' He then turns to Ren's friend and says, 'help this gentleman do what he needs to do so we can sign the contract and once it is done guide Mr Aaron to me.' After that he smiles to Aaron, he then turns and leaves.

Aaron is a lost at what is going on, how this man is commanding most of the people around him. Ren's friend calls for Aaron to follow him.

They are soon walking into an office, where Aaron phones his lawyer as the contract is being scanned and emailed and asks him to check it.

Five minutes later he phones back to Aaron and tells him that everything seems to be in order, being a very simple, generic contract and he just needs to pay attention to the dates and the figures before he signs.

Aaron is then being taken to the man and he is soon in a conference room in the palace where Ayesha, her father and his lawyer are. Everyone stands up smiling. Ayesha's father approaches and asks for the contract, he then fills the details that were missing and signs it before handing it to Aaron.

He starts to read the document, he sees it's for 1 year and then his eyes widen when reads the amount of money, he looks at everyone and then back to the paper.

He takes a few seconds and then signs it. The laywer takes the document, takes a copy of it, hands the original to Aaron. While that was being done, Ayesha's father wrote the cheque, then hands it to Aaron. 

He cant't believe he has that amount in his hand. They all say their goodbyes to Aaron leaving him alone in the giant room. After a while Aaron folds the cheque, looks around to see if anyone is looking and puts it in his underwear.

He then remembers that he has his phone with him and he takes a few photos of the room he is in. Before he leaves, he phones Jeremy, asking if he is alone, once that is confirmed, he tells him about his plan.

After the phone call, Aaron leaves the room and finds Ren's friend waiting for him. As they walking back to the change room, he thanks Aaron for everything that he has done.

Aaron is soon changed and walking out of the palace, he takes his phone and takes a photo of the building to show Robert, adding to the other photo's he took of the Winter Riding School arena, where he was with Mercury, and other things he has seen. He then sees the car, the Rolls Royce and takes a few photos of the car. 

Lukas smiles as he approaches and opens the door for him. During the drive to the airport, Aaron asks Lukas what does Ayeshas father do. When he gets the reply he sits shocked the rest of the ride and only snaps out of it when the car stops and Lukas opens his door. Before he goes inside to check in he thanks Lukas and shakes his hand.

The airplane lands and Aaron is soon walking out of the terminal finding Jeremy waiting for him with a smile. When he gets in the car he asks, 'does Robert know that I'm coming home?'

'No Sir, he does not, everything has been done as you asked, so he is unaware of your arrival.'

Aaron smiles, 'good, thank you Jeremy, I hope he likes the surprise.' Himself unaware that Robert has news of his own and not just about finding Sarah.


	45. Chapter 45

Jeremy stops the car infront of the house Aaron asks if he can just make sure the no one is around, so that the surprise won't be ruined.

When Jeremy returns, he tells Aaron that Andy, Debbie and the kids are watching a movie and Robert is in the office. Aaron smiles and thanks Jeremy.

He walks into the house and then goes to the office. He stands at the door looking at Robert, who has a glass of whisky infront of him and his phone in his hand. He sees Robert taking a breath, and his finger hovering over the screen but he doesn't press, instead drops the phone on the desk and rubs his face, then he stands up and takes the glass and walks to the window.

Aaron sneaks into the office, and approaches Robert very softly once Robert has placed the glass down. He then stands behind Robert blowing onto his neck, making him lift his shoulders. Aaron can see he is causing Robert to get goose bumps. He takes a small step back, but he is still able to lean forward and blow a little more.

Robert starts mumbling and rubs his neck where Aaron has been blowing. He starts to turn around with a frown on his face but he jumps as he realises someone is behind him, he looks to see who it is and finds Aaron with the biggest smile.

'Aaron?... What....' Robert says shocked not expecting to see Aaron standing before him. The shocked lasts only seconds when he starts to smile, moves forward grabbing Aaron by his face and crashing their lips. Robert kisses Aaron all over his face. When takes a breath, he looks into Aaron's eyes smiling, he then removes his hands from Aaron's face and wraps his arms around him.

'You're home. I can't believe you're home. How are you home already? Did something go wrong?'

Aaron smiles and leans forward and gives Robert a kiss. 'I'm home because I did what I went there to do and wasn't going to stay there for no reason, not by myself.'

'I'm so glad you're home. I was about to call you, but I wasn't sure if you would be busy and I didn't want to disturb anything.' says a smiling Robert before he give Aaron a kiss.'

'I saw you with your phone you did seem reluctant. You can phone me any time, I may not answer cause I don't have my phone with me if I'm with a horse, and If don't answer I'll phone you as soon as I can, ok.'

'So how did it go then? Did you like it there? and do you know who the client is now?'

Aaron nods, tilts his head to the sofa for him and Robert to sit down. They move to the sofa, Robert sits facing Aaron, holding one hand while he rubs Aaron's neck with the other.

'It's such a beautiful place, this enormous palace, which I read about on the flight back. I took photos to show you, but if I ever return there for work I want you to come with me.' Robert smiles and gives Aaron a kiss on the cheek, nodding for Aaron to continue. 'I already told you about the car, you were right it was the owner of the horse that sent it to pick me up, anyway, I get to this palace, there's security everywhere, and after they let us in I was met by Ren's friend and a young woman, Ayesha the horses rider and the daughter of the man that bought the horse. She told me about Mercury, that's the horses name, and then after I changed clothes I was taken to the riding hall, the most beautiful riding hall I have ever seen. I saw Mercury,I also noticed these two men sitting in the upper level. It was not easy with him, he was so agitated and agressive so I had to be patient. But we got there in the end and that's when the two men I had seen before appeared. They were introduced to me. Ayesha just introduced her dad as her dad, and then they introduced the other man, he's the President of Austria....'

'Really?, oh wow. Why was he watching you? And who is the other man?'

Aaron smiles, 'be patient, I'm getting there, anyway, the President had to leave and after he did Ayesha's dad asked me what kind of horses I work with and I told him, that's when he said he wanted me to work with his horses. The man has hundreds of horses in at least 6 countries. I told him I'd send a contrat to him, but he said he could get one right away, and he did. He then said that I should send it to my lawyer to get it checked, and ordered other people to help me do it. So i went to an office phoned our lawyers sent an email with the contract. It was all good. Ten minutes later I'm being taken to this huge hall that is a conference room in the palace, where Ayesha, her dad and his lawyer were waiting. I hand him the contrat he fills in the dates, the amount of money and he signs then gives it to me to sign, I read through it and I nearly passed out...'

'Why? Why did you nearly pass out?, Was there something wrong with what he wrote?'

'No , oh wait.... I have the cheque he gave me.... it's in my underwear....'

Robert smiles, 'Aaron, why did you put the cheque there?'

Aaron takes out the cheque and unfolds it, 'here look at it, I was worried I might loose it or sombody would take it.'

Robert takes the cheque smiling, and when he looks at it his smiles drops, 'Aaron?' He looks back to Aaron, 'it says here 55 million pounds. Who is this man?' He looks at the cheque not even looking at the name of the man on it.

'When I was in the car on my way to the airport to come home, I asked Lukas my driver, who he is and he told me he is a King and his daughter is Princess Ayesha. I was shocked the whole drive.'

'Um, so what did you sign then, are you only going to be working for him?' Robert asks looking at the cheque.

'No, I told him I have other clients, and that I can't work exclusively for him. The contract I signed started today. I have the original.'

Robert looks back at Aaron smiling, 'I'm so proud of you, I really am. He saw your work and was impressed, like everyone is when they see what you can do. This is incredible.' Robert hands the cheque back to Aaron, then leans forward and kisses him.

Aaron smiles, 'Um I need to deposit this. Where can I keep it until I go to the bank?'

'You can put it in the safe.'

'Oh, didn't know there was a safe.'

'Yeah, it's new, it was installed when the office was done. It's still empty. Do you want to do it now?'

'Yeah that's a good idea. Where is it by the way, I can't see it.'

Robert smiles, and takes Aaron's hand and pulls him off the sofa. He takes him behind Aaron's desk, and pulls a section of the bookshelf where the safe is behind. He shows Aaron how to use it and tells him the code, once the cheque is inside the safe and the safe is closed, Aaron takes a deep breath and finally relaxes he then grabs Robert and kisses him.

Aaron leans back smiling while moving his hands to Robert's waist, 'and how were things here today, everything ok?'

Robert becomes a little more serious making Aaron lose his smile but he nods, 'yeah, um, I found out some things that I want to tell you, nothing bad, um.... do you want something to drink or to eat?'

'Yeah, I can have a drink but not I'm hungry, I ate on the plane. I'll just have a beer.' replies Aaron a bit worried even though Robert said it's nothing bad.

Robert gives Aaron a kiss before he leaves the office to get a beer from the bar in the games room. When he returns he finds Aaron sitting on the sofa as before, he hands him the beer and sits next to him.

'Remember I had a talk with Andy this morning...,so after you left, I decided to call Mike and asked him to search of Sarah, my stepmother, well she was my stepmother. Well he didn't take long and he found her.'

'Is that a good or bad thing?' Aaron asks as he didn't know Robert wanted to find her.

'It's a good thing. But here's the thing, she lives in Ware.'

'Right, I don't know where that is. Is it not in the UK?'

'No, it is. She lives 8 miles from us, 8 miles Aaron, and apparently she has lived there for quite a long time, so the whole time I've lived here she was just 8 miles away.'

'Oh my god, that is so close. Do you want to go see her? Do have an address or something?'

'Mike told me she owns a book shop on main street. He also told me she never remarried. That is all he found out in the short time he took to find her. He asked if I wanted to know more but I told him that it was enough.'

Aaron removes one of his hands that is holding Robert's hand and places it on Robert's face, making him close his eyes and lean into Aaron touch.

'So do you want to go see her?'

Robert opens his eyes and looks at Aaron, 'um, yeah. I havn't told Andy yet I wanted to talk to you first and see what you thought. I'm a bit nervous, she was like the only parent I had that actually cared about me while growing up until I was sent away and if I'm honest I also feel a little guilty, because, I thought that when I was sent away, I never heard from her or anything so I thought she didn't care so I put her behind me, but now I've found out that she did. Andy told me that she searched for me for weeks, worried that I might be hurt or even dead.'

'Robert listen to me, you have nothing to feel guilty about, you were a kid, who had just been treated horribly, so it's natural what you thought. What is important is that you know what happened after you were sent away, and now you know where she is and you can see her and if you want to, you can tell her your story, even of it's just what happened when you were sent away.'

'I know you're right but I'm still nervous... um .... can we go see her tomorrow, I want you to come with me. Will you?'

'Robert, ofcourse I will. We can go when you like.' Aaron replies with a smile.

Robert nods, 'I want to go in the morning, after breakfast. I don't want to tell Andy yet, I'll tell him after.'

'Ok, that's fine. We'll do what you want. ok?'

Robert nods and gives Aaron a kiss. He then says, 'There is something else. It's not about Sarah. Remember when Mike told us that there was a guy searching for you and that he had stopped and looked like he was waiting for something to happen, that had nothing to do with Emmerdale?... Well, he is not waiting anymore.'

'Robert are we in danger? Do you know what he wants?'  
'Hey, we are not in any danger, ok. After Mike told me I asked why now and he asked me if we did anything with official documents. The only thing I can think of which is not private is what we have done to get married. I asked him straight away if he knew where he was because I was worried about you. But he told me he was on top of it and that the guy was no where near an airport and he told me about contacts, anyway while we were talking he told me that the guy was going west from here but that is all he knew. He said he was going to continue to see what it was all about. Then around an hour ago he phoned me, he now knows who hired the guy to search for you. It was...'

'Robert!, Robert!... Aaron? Daddy Aaron is here he came home.' says Jack running into the office interrupting their conversation.

'Jack. You can't just run into rooms likes that. What have I told before? You must knock first.' says Andy walking in after Jack

Andy then turns to Robert and Aaron, 'I'm sorry about this. Aaron you're back soon, that was fast.'

'Well I can tell you it was a bit of a challenge, but it went well once I got the trust if the horse. I can tell you it was an interesting day. Met a President, a King and a Princess, didn't think I'd ever be saying that.' Aaron says with a smile but very aware that Robert has not finished what he was saying.

'Daddy I'm hungry, when are we having dinner?' Jack asks

Robert eyes widen having completely forgotten about dinner, he turns to Aaron, 'I forgot about dinner, no one has eaten yet.' 

Aaron nods and gives Robert a kiss, he then whispers, 'tell me after dinner what you were about to say.' He stands up before Robert can answer, 'right let's go have dinner...' he turns to Robert with his hand out and takes Robert's hand, and pulls him up and he starts to walk to go to the kitchen.

Robert whispers, 'Aaron, I need to tell you...' but Aaron does not hear as the kids are making a lot of noise because they are pulling Aaron by his other hand.


	46. Chapter 46

  
During dinner Robert keeps looking at Aaron, but he is trying to just be his normal self, Aaron did say that they would talk after dinner. But he is soon distracted by the children. After dinner they all go play some games in the games room, all six of them. When it's time for the children to finally go to bed, Robert takes the opportunity to whisper into Aaron's that they should go as well. Aaron nods at him and they both say goodnight to everyone.

When the close the door of their room, Robert pulls Aaron to the lounge area, where they find a few beers in ice, as Robert requested, and he tells Aaron to have a seat and gives him a beer.

'Right, so, as I was about to say earlier,... the guy that been searching for you, he went west, and Mike found out where he specifically went to. He told me it's an estate, it's called The Dinmore Manor Estate...'

'Like your estate. Who there would be looking for me?, You said west of here?.... '

'Yeah, it's close to Wales. The estate is actually much bigger than this one, but anyway Mike told me the names of the people looking for you, they are called William and Carol Livsey. Have you ever heard those names before?'

Aaron looks at Robert, 'I don't know who they are, but the surname, that my father's name. I was Livesy, before Chas changed it to Dingle when I was a kid. Do you think they might be relatives or something?'

Robert takes Aaron's beer from his hand and places it on the table, then he takes both his hands and holds them, 'Aaron, they are not long lost relatives, they are your grandparents.'

Aaron gasps and stands up abruptly, he looks at Robert then he starts to pace. Robert just sits quietly, letting him digest the information.

'So they are alive as well....of course they are alive, just another lie to add to the list.... but why now? why not when I was little?....' Aaron sits after a while and looks at Robert.

'I can't answer those questions for you, only they can.'

'Do you know anything about them?'

'I don't know much, but what I do know is, like I said before, their estate is much larger than this one. They have a stud farm, and other things.'

'Right... um, were you given any contact information or should I wait for to see if they contact me, what should I do?' Aaron asks biting his lip.

'Um, well I think wait a bit to see if they contact you. They were searching for you for a reason so I'd wait. If, let's say after a week if there's no sign of anything, then if you want to, you contact them. What do you think?'

'No, I mean yeah, that's a good a idea.... um, yeah.... ok. I think that's what I'll do' Aaron says nodding as he is thinking. Not much for him to do and wait to see what happens. He takes a breath, then looks at Robert who smiles at him so he leans towards Robert and gives him a kiss.

Aaron leans back smiling, 'well. I need to have a shower, are you going to join me?'

'You don't even need to ask me, you know I will.' Robert says smiling as he stands up and holding out his hand for Aaron. 

They kiss each other under the water when Aaron stops and looks at Robert, 'I want to make love to you...'. Robert crashes their lips together moaning as they kiss.  
Aaron makes love to Robert, taking his time, feeing each move, as slides in and out of Robert. After intense orgasms for both, and after they have recovered, they go to bed, kissing as they lay in each others arms.

After waking up and having breakfast Robert and Aaron go to the office where Aarron get's the cheque from the safe so they can stop and deposit it at the bank as they had planned the day before.

Before they leave Robert calls Jeremy and tells them that they will be out all day and that he has already spoken to Luke if the children want to learn how to ride the horses, for him to tell them that Luke and the other grooms will teach them.

Robert is soon driving them out the gates of the estate on their way to Ware. Robert is more quiet than usual and Aaron knows that he is a little nervous. But the drive is not long and they are soon walking into the bank to deposit the cheque. 

When they leave the bank which took longer than they thought, after all the questions and phone calls because of the amount on the cheque, they look around main street to see if they can find a book store. There is more than one which makes Robert frown, Aaron squeezes his hand and smiles at him when he looks at Aaron, making him smile and nod as they start to walk to one of the book shops.

They enter the first one, they find a man behind the counter, reading a book and the shop is very small. They look at each other and decide to leave. They walk to the next one, this one looks larger than the one before. Robert takes a breath, Aaron opens the door and they walk in.

They find a woman with her back turned to them, and she mumbles like she has something in her mouth, 'I'll be right with you.' Robert looks at Aaron and shrugs, as he cannot tell if it's Sarah or not but also because he is unsure is he even remembers her voice or if it sounds the same as when he was a kid.

She turns around and starts to walk, she quickly looks up finding two men standing infront her. She tries to smiles but she has a piece paper in her and is carrying a stack of books. When she looks at them again, she stops and frowns as she looks at Robert. She shakes her head and starts walking again, talking to herself until she is out of sight.

Robert and Aaron look at each other, and Aaron can see the shocked look on Robert, so he asks, 'it's her, isn't it?', Robert nods, and before he can say anything else Sarah walks back with a smile.

'So, how may I help you?' She says looking at Aaron, then she looks at Robert, and she sees his expression, 'are you alright, love?'

Robert nods, 'um,... yes, yes, I am...' and then he smiles.  
Since she asked Robert if he was ok, she has not taken her eyes of him, as if she is trying to see where she knows him from, but when he smiles, she recognizes him.

'Robert?', she whispers with her eyes wide, already tearing up.

'Yeah, it's me...'  
Sarah places both hands on her mouth as she gasps, looking at Robert as tears fall down her face. She suddenly starts walking fast almost ruuning around the counter and as soon as she can she wraps her arms around Robert tightly crying out, 'oh my god... my boy... my boy,,, oh my god...'

Her reaction makes Robert start to cry and he holds out his hand for Aaron to take, who also has tears falling down his cheeks.

After a while, Sarah starts to calm down, she slowly starts to move her arms and looks as Robert, she then holds his face smiling, looking into his eyes, 'my boy, my beautiful boy, I can't believe you're here... look at you all grown up, you're a man, so tall, so beautiful...'

Robert smiles as tears continue to fall down his face and he looks at Aaron who has the biggest smile while he wipes his wet cheeks. Sarah sees Robert looking and she turns to look at Aaron.

'Oh my, I must apologize, I'm a mess, I'm Sarah', she says as she holds her hand out to Aaron.

'I'm Aaron, nice to meet you.' he says with a smile.

Sarah turns to Robert who is looking at Aaron smiling. She stands back and sees as Robert moves closer to Aaron while holding his hand. 

'Oh god I need to get a tissue, but don't move..., please,... don't leave, I don't want to lose you again.' she says with wide eyes, comtemplating if she should leave.

'We're not going anywhere. promise,' Robert says with a smile.

Sarah quickly runs to the back of the shop and comes running back with a packet of tissues, and smiles when she sees they have not left the shop. She walks up to them and smiles looking at them both.

'Would you like some tea or something else to drink?' 

'Yes, that would be lovely. Um, is there a good coffee shop close by?' Robert asks.

'There's no need to go out, I live above the shop. I'll just close the door and we can go up, is that ok?, asks Sarah as she looks from Aaron to Robert.

They both nod and are soon following Sarah into her flat. She leads them to the lounge and quickly goes to the kitchen to make them tea. When she returns she finds Robert and Aaron sitting next to each other holding hands giving each other a kiss and then smiling.

Sarah places the tray on the coffee table and makes everyones tea before taking a seat with her own. She then becomes serious and both Robert and Aaron notice.

'Robert, what happened 12 years ago, you just vanished?' Sarah asks looking at him.

'I was sent to Spain to live with my gran Annie by Jack.'

'What? So he knew where you were? Even when he saw how worried I was and me going out every day to search for you?, Why, Why did he send you away?'

'Because he didn't want me as a son. I don't know if you remember, but, the farm hand that worked on the farm at the time, Tom, well I was showing a new comic book to him in my room, and I had liked him for a while, so I kissed him, but he liked me too so he kissed me back. Jack found us, fired Tom and threatened him, he hit me, and told me to pack a bag with as much clothes as I could and took me to the airport but before he sent me away, he told me I was vile, digusting and that I wasn't his son and told me never to go back. I was bruised for months because of him, but my gran took care of me.'

Sarah holds out her hand to Robert with tears falling down her cheeks, 'I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know any of that.' She stands up and starts pacing, 'I want to kill him, that piece of shit.... how could he do that.... how.... why would anyone do that.... ', she walks up to Robert placing a hand on his cheek, 'I'm so sorry.' She sits down again, 'you said you took a bag, but everything yours disappeared?'

'A week later I got a box with the rest of my things, with all my comics shreddered on top of them.'

'That's why I couldn't find anything, I looked in your room to see if I could find a note or a letter that you might have left, because I thought you might have run away, but your room was empty, with only the bed, that had no sheets and an empty desk..... So um... you went to school?, you did finish school?'

'Yeah I did, gran sent me to an International school. After that I went to University in the US. I had a better education than I would have if I had stayed in Emmerdale.'  
'Oh wow, that's lovely Robert, I'm so proud of you.... what's the matter? why are crying?'

'Because it feels good to hear you say that you are proud of me...'

'Oh my boy, of course I am, how could I not be.' Sarah says smiling. 'So what did you study?'

'I studied business. I have an investment company, which I started while I was still in University.'

'And is that where you met Aaron?' she asks smiling but soon sees the both of them have become more serious.'

'No, I went to US with Peter, my first boyfriend. I was 19 at the time and lived with him for a few years, but, um he's dead now, killed by his parents because he was gay. After that happened and even though they were in jail, and were no longer a threat to me I didn't want to stay there anymore, so I came back to the UK just over 4 years ago...'

'That's so horrible, I'm so sorry you went through that. That must have been so hard on you?'

'Yeah it was, I nearly lost the will to live and nearly gave up, but I survived with the help of Florian, and I'm good now, very good and very much in love.' Robert smiles and looks at Aaron.

'So how did you two meet?'

He looks at Aaron and smiles, 'I met Aaron a few months ago, and I'm so glad I did, he's the love of my life.' He leans towards Aaron and gives him a kiss as Aaron blushes.

'I actually phoned Robert because Victoria had had an acident, nothing serious, but I didn't know at the time, so I decided to phone him and he came to Hotten. That is how we met.'

'Victoria had an accident?, but you said it was nothing serious so she is ok then?'

'Yes she is fine, I only stayed that afternoon and then left in the morning.'

'Right... so Aaron you know Victoria?'

'Yes, I lived in Emmerdale for 9 years and we went to the same school.'

'Oh,... I don't think remember you from Emmerdale... well, I probably wouldn't, I didn't have any social life there... but...you do look familiar to me.... um.... did you live with Paddy.... maybe?'

'Yes I did live with Paddy, wow you do remember.'

'Um I remember a very quiet and polite boy, that I rarely saw around the village... Your mother,... Chas owned the pub I think, is that correct.'

'Um, yes Chas did own the pub, but she doesn't anymore.'

Sarah now sees the way Robert is comforting Aaron as Aaron had done before to him.

'I don't remember what might have happened because I never went to the pub, Jack was always there and I didn't get along with Chas and then of course Katie appeared so I just stayed away. Speaking of Katie do you know anything about Andy?, I never understood why he married her, I liked Debbie. And the children?, they were so small when I left.'

'Yes, actually we do, he is staying with us at the moment?'

'Oh, why what happened?'

'Jack and Katie happened. Well, we have found out recently that Jack paid Katie to marry Andy so he would stay away from Debbie, and recently Katie tried to kill him, Debbie and the kids, so we helped them out to keep them safe.'

'What, oh my god, what is wrong with those people. But they are all safe now and no one was hurt.... '

'Yes they are all safe now. I've just had an idea...' Robert in interrupted by Aaron laughing, ' yes I know..' he then turns to Sarah, 'would you like to see them, Andy, Debbie and the children?'

'I would like to see them very much, but do you live far away?'

'No, no we don't, so why don't we do this then, why don't you come have lunch at our home and you can see everyone'

'Are you sure? I don't want to impose...'

'I'm sure and you're not imposing. Can we leave now, oh what about the shop?'

'Don't you worry about the shop. I just need to get my bag and we can go.' Sarah says smiling as she stands and leaves the lounge.

Robert turns to Aaron and gives him a kiss. Aaron then asks him, 'everything ok?'

Robert nods, 'yeah, it is, especially because you're here with me.' He leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss but before Aaron can reply they hear Sarah walking towards them.

'Right, are you ready to go?' Robert asks as he turns to see her watching them with a smile. Sarah nods and they are soon walking out of the building. They walk to the car which is not far from the book shop.

As soon as Robert starts to drive back, he calls home, 'Jeremy, can you please inform Amelia that Aaron and I are coming home for lunch and that we are bringing a guest.'

'Yes Sir, I will do so right away. Is there anything else you need?'

'Don't tell anyone that we are coming back, it's a surprise, other than that, I think that is all, thank you.' Robert ends the call.

Sarah wants to ask who are Jeremy and Amelia, but she is unable to when Aaron phone rings.

'Hey dad, wait let me put you on speaker... ok you're on speaker now.'

'Hello son, is Robert there?'

'Yes Paddy I'm here, driving at the moment, how are you?'

'Ah my other boy, oh I'm good you know me. And how are you both? Still living in smoochie land I'm guessing?'

Robert and Aaron both laugh, 'we're good, very good, thanks. And how is everything in the village?'

'Oh god don't get me started, it's like a flaming soap opera, so much drama. The pub is going to close, taken by the bank, there's a notice on the door, well that's what Pearl told me. The police are still around investigating the explosions... what else, oh I went to dinner with Dingles at Zach and Lisa's, by the way they all send there love to you both. Now I have a very important question.... have you thought about the hat, my hat?'

'Oh god Paddy please don't start about the hat, Robert is driving and he needs to concentrate,' Aaron replies while he and Robert laugh.

'Ok, ok, I'll just phone later and we can talk about it then. If we don't them it will be a whole outfit, and don't test me about that, cause I will. It will be like those cakes I make for Aaron, but a million times worse...why you laughing.... I don't believe this... stop laughing both of you I'm serious.... Pearl can you believe they are laughing at me, Pearl? are you laughing as well.... what.... why.... I have never.... you are all going to pay, just wait and see. I'm going to go now and see if I can find a glitter gun for my revenge.... Oh by the way Pearl sends her love, Pearl stopping laughing... Right I'm going to go now you boys take care and be safe, love you both.'

By the time they reach the gates of the estate, Robert and Aaron have recovered from Paddy's phone call. Sarah sees the big gates and the gate house. She looks around in silence, as they drive towards the house. Her eyes widen as she sees the house. Robert stops the car infront of the house. He and Aaron leave the car, Robert then opens the door for Sarah and she sees a man walk out of the house. She looks at Robert.

'Welcom to Woolmers Park, our home. Come let's go see Andy, Debbie and the children.' Robert says as she take his waiting arm and start to walk towards the house.

As they walk into the house, they hear children's laughter through the house, which has become the norm now and it still makes Robert and Aaron smile everytime. 

While Sarah stands looking around, Robert whispers to Jeremy to ask Andy, Debbie and the kids to come meet them. Jeremy nods and walks off in the direction of the games room where they are. After a moment of silence, during which Aaron has moved to stand next to Robert and wrap his arm around his waist.

The children are the first to appear, followed by Andy and Debbie. who are both shocked when they see who is standing infront of them.

'Mum?' Andy asks with wide eyes, starting to tear up.

Sarah nods with a smile, unable to say anything also getting emotional. Andy runs up to her and hugs her as they both cry. Debbie and the children approach them, Debbie smiling, the children don't understand what is happening. When Andy lets go of Sarah, she hugs Debbie and then looks down to the children and kneels infront of them.

'You're both have grown up so much, look at you, so beautiful.' Sarah say with a smiles.

Debbie leans down and say to them, 'this is you gran Sarah.'

'Can I have a hug.' Sarah asks and when the kids nod she envelopes them with her arms, holding them close to her with a smile on her face.

After a while she stands up and looks at Robert smiling and places a hand on his cheek.

'How are you here?' Andy asks

'Robert and Aaron walked into my shop this morning and then they invited me to have lunch with you all, so here I am.'

'Robert you and your surprises...thank you' says Andy

Robert nods with a smile and says, 'right let's go have lunch. I wonder what Amelia has made.'

They all go to the kitchen, and after Sarah has been introduced to Amelia and Jeremy, they sit down to have lunch. Sarah sits between the children opposite Robert and Aaron, who she keeps watching with a smile, the looks between them, the touches, and she sees the love they have for one another. Her thoughts are interrupted when Andy leans towards her and whispers.

'They are always like that, the most affectionate people I have ever met, not matter who is around, they are the most important person to one another.'

Sarah smiles, happy that Robert is happy and has found love with Aaron, who seems to love him just as much.

 


	47. Chapter 47

After lunch Sarah took a little time to sit with the children, Andy and Debbie. She then excused herself and went to look for Robert and Aaron. She was a little lost but was found by Jeremy who she asked for help to find her way to them. Jeremy nodded and took her to the office where the door was open and as Jeremy was about to announce her, she placed her hand on his arm and shook her head, he nodded and left.

Sarah stood by the door watching Robert and Aaron in each other's arms, smiling and leaning towards one another and kissing. Once they parted she heard Aaron say. 'I love you', and Robert's reply, 'I love you more,' then kissing once more.

She moved a little, which made a sound that caused both Robert and Aaron to turn to see what it was. They saw Sarah standing by the door, emotional and gently tapping her eyes with a tissue, she then looked up and smiled at the both of them.

Robert and Aaron turn towards Sarah, while still holding hands, and Robert asks if she is ok, to which she replies, 'I'm good, really couldn't be happier, and watching the both of you fills my heart with so much joy,' she walks up to Robert and Aaron and takes their hands in hers, 'this is what I always wanted, for you Robert, my dear boy, to be happy and loved, and you are, you are happy and so loved.' Sarah lets Robert and Aaron's hands go and places her hands on their cheeks. 'Oh dear, I'm a mess, happy but a mess none the less. Now I want to hear more about the both of you,' she says smiling looking at both men you are now emotional as well.

As Robert is about to say something, when his phone rings, he looks who is calling, 'I'm sorry I really need to take it,' Robert answers the phone, 'yes Jane ... ok, just hold a second,' he turns to Aaron and Sarah, 'I might take a bit...'

'That's not a problem, we'll go for a walk in the garden while you take care of business, ok.' says Aaron to Robert before he gives him a kiss and leaves the office with Sarah who is holding Aaron's arm and is smiling to him.

Aaron and Sarah slowly walk around the garden as they talk. Aaron feels comfortable with her so when she asks him about himself he tells her. He tells her about not being wanted or loved until Paddy, he tells her about all the lies that he has been told by Chas, about everything that has been done to him by her and Katie. He tells her about how Robert has kept him safe and protected and his strong need to protect Robert as well.

When Robert has finished his call he walks to the door to go to the garden that is opened, he finds Sarah hugging Aaron, talking into his ear as she comforts him. Robert becomes worried and walks to them. When he reaches them he says, 'Aaron?, is everything ok?'

Both Aaron and Sarah turn to Robert, and he sees that both have been crying, 'Aaron?', he moves closer and holds Aaron's hand, he then looks at Sarah and she has a smile, but sad eyes, he then looks at Aaron again.

'Im ok, I promise. I was just telling Sarah about, well my story and we just got a little emotional, but I'm good because I have you, so don't worry...' Aaron doen't finish what he was saying as Robert gives him a kiss.

'I just don't like to see you sad.' Robert then says with a smile, 'I know who will make you smile... let's go see Florian.'

Aaron laughs and nods. Sarah asks, 'who is Florian, you have metioned him before.'

'We'll show you,' Robert says as they start to walk back towards the house. They walk through the house and as they reach the stables, Aaron gives Robert a kiss before he goes to Florian's stable to bring him out.

Aaron walks out of the stable, Florian following him and they stop infront of Robert and Sarah. Florian then walks up to Robert, who smiles and talks to him. Robert then turns to Sarah, who is stunned, 'this is Florian, my first horse and the one who saved me.'

Sarah looks at Robert, as he is smiling at Florian, then she looks at the beautiful horse, who turns to her. Aaron walks up to Florian and whispers to him, Florian then moves towards Sarah and bows his head. Aaron tells her she can rub his forehead and she does, making her smile. Florian soon turns to Aaron and nudges him making Aaron laugh.

Florian keeps nudging him until Aaron, says he will go for a ride which makes Florian stop. Robert and Aaron both laugh.

Robert then takes a step back and tells Sarah to do the same, so she does. Aaron then mounts Florian, without any gear and starts to walk Florian out of the stables. After a moment Robert starts to follow them and Sarah holds his arm as she walks with him while looking around and seeing the other horses.

When Robert and Sarah reach the gate, they see Florian moving at speed across the field with Aaron leaning forward and then Florian slowing down and turning and walking towards them.

'Robert, you've said twice now that Florian saved you, what did he save you from?'

Robert is silent for a moment before he answers Sarah's question, not because he needs to think about the answer, but because it's not and easy thing to talk about. He turns to Sarah and looks into her eyes.

'Me... He saved me from myself.'

Sarah eyes widen as she looks at Robert, even though Robert had mentioned something earlier, she was so caught up in the fact that Robert was sitting infront of her that she asks, 'what? why? how?'

Robert looks back at Aaron riding Florian, 'because I was in such a dark place, and I wanted it all to end. I was going to kill myself...' he hears a gasp but he continues to look at Aaron, 'and then I got a call from a friend telling me a horse had just been born and needed a home, so I went to get Florian, but I wasn't going to keep him, it was supposed to be temporary. But because I was alone in this house and there was no one to look after Florian, I had to do it and he was so small, so I slept in his stable with him so he wouldn't feel as alone as I felt. As the days went by, I slowly started to feel more hopeful. he would make me laugh and because of him the darkness I was in started to go away. He saved me.' Robert smiles a tear falls down his cheek. 'He saved me so that I could meet the love of my life, he saved me so I could love Aaron and be loved by Aaron... he saves me....'

Sarah has been watching Robert as he speaks, lets go of his arm and wraps her arm around his waist and tightens her hold on him. When he is finished, with her cheeks covered in tears, she turns to look at Aaron and Florian and she watches them, Florian who saved Robert from his darkness and Aaron who saves Robert everyday with his love.

'He's beautiful...'

'Yes, he is...'

'And so is Florian.'

'And so is Florian,' Robert smiles as he repeats what Sarah has said.

They are both interrupted by the sounds of children, who come running behind them and stop next to them, followed by Andy and Debbie.

'Uncle Robert, oh, mum, look it's uncle Aaron.' says Jack making Robert look towards him a little stunned as he has not heard the children call him or Aaron uncle yet. He then looks at Andy who looks back at him and shrugs his shoulders with a smile. Robert turns back to look at Aaron and starts to smile, liking the thought of being called uncle.

'Dad it looks like they are dancing, I want do that, can I?'

'It does sweetie, well, maybe one day you can.' Andy replies to his daughter.

While everyone watches Aaron, Sarah leans her head against Robert's chest, and sighs, 'I havn't been this happy in a very long time, thank you for finding me.'

Robert doesn't say a word, he simply squeezes her shoulder.

Aaron is now walking towards them, when Jack starts yelling, 'uncle Aaron, uncle Aaron,' he looks at Robert with wide eyes and sees a smile which makes him smile. Florian stops and Aaron dismounts, the children run up to him as eveyone else walks to him.

After they spend sometime with Florian, Aaron takes him to his stable. He then joins the rest and takes Robert's hand who leans to him and gives him a kiss.   
When they reach the kitchen, they find the table filled with snacks and treats for their afternoon tea. While they are all enjoying their tea, Aaron's phone rings, he looks at who may be calling and excuses himself from the table. As he stands, leans down gives Robert a kiss and then walks towards the office.

After a while he returns and takes his seat next to Robert. He looks at Robert and smiles, Robert leans forward and asks 'is everything ok?'

'Yeah, um, it was work. The owner of the stud farm we went to in Portugal asked if I could go to her farm and stay for a few days.' Aaron replies a little unsure, as he has to leave again and this time for longer than a day.

'Oh, ok. That's great, um, a few days?'

Aaron stands and holds out his hand for Robert, who takes it, Aaron then leads Robert to the garden, 'I would have said no, but she signed the contract and I know that I was away recently, but if you want me to phone her and cancel I will...'

Robert interrupts Aaron by holding his face in his hands and kissing him hard and making him moan.

'Aaron, I don't want you to cancel anything, unless you want to. It is your work of which I'm very proud of. I want to go with you but I can't cause I have meetings as well, but I will be here waiting for you, ok, I love you very much.'

Aaron hold him tight and gives him a kiss. After a while they go back inside and spend the rest of the afternoon with Sarah.

At the end of the day, after having said goodbye to the children and Debbie, Sarah turns to Aaron and hugs him tight. She whispers to him while holding him and Robert can see that he is smiling but has tears in his eyes while he nods. She then let's go and gives him a kiss on his forehead. Andy walks Sarah to the car and Robert goes to Aaron. He holds his face in his hands and looks into his eyes, he then leans forward and give him a kiss before he leaves to take Sarah home.

When Robert returns home with Andy, he goes to look for Aaron and finds him in the office. He walks up to him and gives him a kiss.

'I need to visit my gran, I promised I'd see her after we came back from Japan and she just called me a few minutes ago asking me when is she going to see us again. I think I'll do it tomorrow and then fly the next day to Portugal. What do you think?'

Robert leans against Aaron's desk and smiles, 'I'd love to see her as well, um... do you want to leave in the morning after breakfast... or would you like to invite her to come here for the day?'

'Oh... I didn't think of that... '

'Actually, I have just realised something, Faith is also Debbie's gran, right?'

'Yeah she is.... wait, what?... are you having one of your ideas again?'

Robert smiles and leans down and gives Aaron a kiss, 'just hear me out and tell me what you think. You phone Faith now and invite to come over for lunch, we will even go and pick her up if the drive is too much for her, we don't tell anyone anything of what's happening and we surprise Debbie and your gran... um... if she wants, I don't know... do you want to maybe invite Stephen?'

Aaron laughs, 'you know you are impossible with your ideas, always wanting to make everyone cry, happy but cry'

'Hey, I know you like my ideas...'

'Yes I do, now about inviting my gran and Stephen... when I phone her, I'll suggest it to her, about Stephen. She knows him so I'll see what she says.'

Robert nods and gives Aaron a kiss. Aaron smiles as he picks up his phone to make the call to his gran.

'Aaron?, Is everything ok?'

'Yes everything is good, I'll calling to invite you to come spend the day with me and Robert tomorrow.'

'Oh luv, that sounds amazing, wait let me just check if I have any orders for tomorrow.... actually I don't so I am free to spend my day with my beautiful boys.'

'Gran I also wanted to know, to ask you, um, if you would like Stephen to come with you? He seems really close to you, but I'll leave it up to you, we don't know him but you do, so what do think ?'

'Oh, really? You don't mind if Stephen goes?, he will be overjoyed. You boys don't need to worry about him, he has a good heart and a sad story. He will be so happy.'

'Ok so, then we will see you both tomorrow morning, we will pick you up...' Aaron turns to Robert, 'what time should I tell her?'

'Tell her we will be there around 9 am, we'll have to leave here at 7 am.'

'Gran?... we'll be there around 9 am, is that ok?'

'Yes luv, that is perfect, oh I can't wait. We'll see you tomorrow.'

Aaron ends the call and turns to Robert, 'right we need to go to bed cause we have to wake up really, really, really early, you know like really early....'

Robert laughs, 'are you sure it's that early?'

Aaron stands up gives Robert a hungry kiss and starts walking towards the door, he then turns to Robert, 'yeah it is, I mean we won't even have time to have sex....' Aaron starts to walk to the stairs.

'What?, wait, Aaron? what are you saying?.... Aaron?, that's not funny.... Aaron?....'

When Robert leaves the office he sees Aaron running up the stairs laughing, making Robert smile as he runs after him to their bedroom.


	48. Chapter 48

'Aaron?'

'Yeah'

'Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we arrive at your gran's place.'

'No, it's ok. I'll sleep later, if you let me.'

'Me?, It's not my fault, that you threatened to take sex away from me and then when I entered our room you were lying naked on our bed waiting for me... and now you're laughing,... you cheeky fucker, you knew exactly what you were doing.'

'And you couldn't stay away.'

'How could I, have you seen yourself... so sexy, so beautiful, it's impossible to stay away.... and now you're blushing, oh god, Aaron, the things you do to me. We better change subject because there is no where to stop here and I don't want us to be caught by police for having sex on the side of the road.'

'Aah, but that is what I wanted....' Aaron says teasing Robert with a smile, but decides not to go any further so they don't crash, 'ok, ok, so what do want to talk about then?'

'Um... we havn't planned anything for the wedding, so how about we talk about that?'

'Ok, that's a good idea, so what ideas do you have?'

'I've been thinking, that since we are both quite busy with work, and also the fact that we have never planned anything like this that maybe we can hire someone to help or guide us... like a wedding planner... um... or if you don't want that we could... I don't know, what do you think about the wedding planner?'

'Uh, aren't they like for big weddings, ours is not going to be that big, is it?'

'No, it's not going to be big, well lets see who we want to invite... Paddy, my gran, your gran, Sarah, Andy, Debbie and the kids, Zach, Lisa, Marlon, Moira and Cain... do you want only family or can we invite some friends?'

'I think we should invite the people we want to share the day with, so who else are you thinking of?'

'I was thinking of Ren and his parents, my team from the office, oh we can't forget Amelia and Jeremy, it's important that they come, because they saw the lowest with me and I want them to see the happiest day in my life...'

Aaron squeezes Robert's hand, which he has been holding since they left home, he knows how difficult it is for Robert to talk about the darkest time in his life, and says 'I love you'.

Robert smiles, 'I love you more.'

After a moment Aaron says to Robert, 'so... there will be around 40 to 50 people at the wedding?, then maybe it will be better to get someone to organise, and they can also help with the invites and everything that will be needed.'

'Yeah, I agree with you. I can look around for someone when you are in Portugal, then when you return we can have a meeting with them to discuss details. Talking about your trip I've been thinking... wait let me tell you first before you say that I'm spoiling you, I've been thinking, when we bring Faith back later today, why don't we stay at a hotel in Birmingham and you can then fly from there to Portugal and then tomorrow, after you leave I go back home?'

'Yeah that sounds good. I still need to book everything, place to stay, car, flight...'

'Aaron we will take care of it today, don't stress. Have you thought about maybe hiring someone to work for you to take care of things like that, like a PA?'

'It has crossed my mind, I can't do everything on my own and you have helped me a lot but you have your own business to run, but I don't know if it's a good idea to have someone working inside our home for my business, but I'll think about it more while I'm away.'

'Ok, you know I love helping you whenever I can and I'll do everything and anything for you, I just want you to enjoy what you do.'

'I know.... oh we're nearly there, wow that went fast...'

Robert is soon parking the car in front of Faith's house. Aaron and Robert walk up to the door holding hands and Aaron knocks and they both hear Faith inside the house shouting 'I'm coming, one second.'

Robert turns to Aaron and gives him a kiss, and during the kiss the door opens, 'my boys, my beautiful boys...'. Aaron and Robert as soon as they hear Faith speaking and turn to her smiling. She walks out of the house and hugs Aaron tightly, 'I've missed you so much,' and after a moment removes her arms and gives Aaron a kiss on his forehead, she then turns to Robert and hugs him tightly as well. She then goes back into the house and gets her bag and closes the door.

'Where Stephen?' Aaron asks and Robert nods.

'He was here 5 minutes ago, but he then decided to go home.'

'Buy why?', Robert asks.

'Because love, he feels a little umcomfortable, I'll tell you a little of his story. He was born into a wealthy family, you know private schools, he had a horse, you know, he had it  all and then his father's company went bankrupt and they family lost everything. His father turned to drinking, his mother turned to religion and became a fanatic, so when he told them he was gay, his mother kicked him out onto the street. He was 17 at the time. I found him sleeping infront of the door of my flower shop, so I gave him a hand. I fed him, gave him a place to sleep and a offered him a job and that's where he has been for the last 3 years. He really is a good boy with a good heart, but he is afraid of rejection.' Faith says with a sad face.

'Right, where does he live, we will pick him up, I don't want him to feel alone, both Aaron and I know what it's like to be rejected and not loved, come lets go and convince him to come with us, he will like it... '

'Aaron, I really like your fiance...' says Faith as she walks to the car with a big smile on her face.

Robert starts to drive and Faith tells him, 'Robert, love, don't go too fast because he is walking as he doesn't have a car so we might find him still on his way home.'

A few minutes later Aaron sees Stephen and points him out to Robert, so Robert drives ahead and parks the car. Both Robert and Aaron leave the car and walk to meet Stephen.

'Stephen.'

'Oh, what are you doing here?, Is it Faith?, Is she ok?, Did something happen?, oh god...'

'Stephen calm down, Faith is fine, she is waiting in the car. We're here for you.' says Robert.

'Oh... but why?, you're having a family day, it's not right for me to intrude on your day.'

'But we invited you too, and we would like you to come spend the day with us.'

'Really?'

'Yes really.' replies Aaron.

'Are you sure though, I don't want to be in the way.'

'Stephen, you are not going to be in the way, I promise you, we want you to come with Faith and speand the day with us.' says Aaron with a smile.

Stephen nods with a small smile and says 'ok'.

When they reach the car, as soon as Stephen gets in he asks Faith if she thinks it's ok for him to go with them, which Robert and Aaron hear and look at each other, wondering why does he seem so unsure about going with them.

On the way home Faith asks Robert and Aaron, 'so my lovely boys, how was your trip to Japan, did you enjoy it?'

'It was amazing, gran, it's like you're on a different planet, so different to here and Robert took me to meet a friend of his and I met his family as well and they were lovely. I was an incredible experience. I'll be returning there soon actually.'

'Oh that's wonderful to hear love, it's so exciting to hear about your adventures. Oh, oh, what about the wedding, have you planned anything yet?, I can't believe I didn't ask about that first.'

Both Robert and Aaron laugh, 'we have actually spoken about some things but nothing has been planned yet.'

'But my loves, then when are you getting married? I thought the wedding was not that far off?'

'Gran it's actually not in the distant future, don't worry you will be getting an invite, we can both promise you that.'

'Ok good, but don't forget about my gift of the boutonnieres, I'll need to know with a few days in advance so I can make them.'

'We will let you know, but today is for you both to relax and enjoy yourselves and not to think about work.' says Robert.

On the drive home, Stephen notices that Robert has his hand in Aaron's and he smiles, and points it out to Faith, afterwards he looks out the window and with a sad face and thinks how he would like to have someone hold his hand like that. Robert sees the whole interaction in the rear view mirror, and hopes that they will be able to cheer him up today.

As they start to turn into the gates of the estate, Faith asks, 'are we going to a country club?'

'No, this is our home, welcome to Woolmers Park.' Robert then waves to the guard by the gate house.

As Robert parks the car, Jeremy opens the door to the house and walks up to the car and opens the door for Aaron and Faith, 'good morning Sir, good morning Ma'am.'

'Good morning Jeremy, this is my gran Faith.'

'Nice to meet you, welcome to Woolmers Park.', says Jeremy to a stunned Faith.

Robert and Stephen join Faith and Aaron, Robert walks to Aaron's side, takes his hand and they walk into the house. As they are entering the house he whispers to Aaron, 'are you hungry, do you want to have something?'

'Yeah, that's a good idea,' Aaron then turns to Jeremy and asks him where Debbie, Andy and the kids are and Jeremy tells him that they are outside playing.

'Would you like to have some tea or coffee and maybe something to eat?', Robert asks Faith and Stephen, they both nod still stunned.

They walk into the kitchen, where the table is already set for their tea, and after sitting down and drinking a little tea Faith turns to Aaron and Robert, 'I... you have a very beautiful home...'

'We'll show you around after the tea if you like?'

'Thank you Robert, that would be lovely.'

After they finish their tea, they introduce Amelia to Faith and Stephen and then they turn to Faith, 'we have a surprise for you, their are some people we would like you to meet.'

'What, who?'

'They are outside.' says Aaron smiling

They walk out of the house and Faith sees a woman and a man running around with two children laughing. As they approach, Debbie and Andy stop running and look to Aaron and Robert.

'Debbie, I'd like you to meet someone.', and she starts to walk up to Aaron, 'Debbie, this is our gran Faith.'

Both woman look at Aaron stunned and then look at each other.

'Gran?... really?...'

'Oh, you are so beautiful... ,' Faith after removing her hands from her mouth with tears in her eyes, 'I have such beautiful grandchildren, can I give you a hug...'  
With a nod from a stunned Debbie, Faith takes a step forward and envelopes Debbie with her arms into a tight hug.

After a few moments, Faith removes her arms and looks into Debbie's tearful eyes, and gives her a kiss on her forehead, she them looks to the side and sees the children holding on to Andy's legs.

'Um, kids come here and meet my gran.' Debbie says as she wipes her eyes.

Andy brings the children closer and Faith lowers herself and then hugs them.

Debbie then walks up to Aaron and Robert and gives them a puch on the arm.

'Ow, what was that for?' both Robert and Aaron say at the same time.

'Because you and your bloody surprises, seriously...' she says with a smile and then gives them both a hug.

When they look back at Faith she is talking to Andy while looking at the children. Debbie walks back to them smiling.

Robert and Aaron turn to Stephen who is a little emotional and Aaron says to him with a smile, 'Stephen we have a surprise for you to.'

'Really?,... but why?... '

Robert and Aaron just smile and tell him that he will see. 

As they are approaching the stables, Robert turns to Stephen, 'Faith told us you had a horse growing up?'

'Uh... yes I did, my boy, he was such a good horse. We didn't have stables at home, so I couldn't see him as often as I liked, but when I did it was the best part of the day. I miss riding...'

'Would you like to go riding now?' asks Aaron as they enter the stables leaving Stephen stunned as he sees there are a few horses.

'Y you have horses... oh wow... how many do you have?'

'There are nine horses here.' replies Robert

'So many....' says Stephen with wide eyes.

While Robert and Aaron are showing the horses to Stephen, Faith and Debbie have moved into the house followed by Andy and the children and they go and sit in the lounge area of the kitchen. Faith on one sofa in the middle of the children and Debbie and Andy on the other. 

'I can't believe they didn't tell me you were here, it's such a lovely surprise.' says Faith smiling.

'They are too much, always doing too much, I don't know what to do with them sometimes, I mean really... I will be forever grateful to Aaron and Robert, they saved us four and I'm so happy to have them in our lives. We have never felt so safe and happy and .... anyway and now they've brought me my gran...' says Debbie with tears in her eyes.

 

At the same time in Emmerdale, Katie and Chas are sitting outside of the cafe, Chas is sitting facing Paddy's house with a frown as Jack walks past them and nods then enters to get a coffee.

Katie slams her phone on the table, 'FUCK!, that is the third call I get saying that I'm no longer invited to an event, what the hell is going on, I was always so welcome at these things...'

Katie is interrupted from what she was saying when a black Ranger Rover with blacked out windows stops infront of the cafe, a large man exits the front and opens the back door, where a woman in a suit exits the car and walks up to the table where Katie and Chas are sitting.

'Goodmorning, I'm looking for a Mrs Katie Sugden.'

'Uh, who wants to know?' 

'It's important business that I can only discuss with her.'

'I'm Katie, what can I do for you?'

'Good then, this will be easier.' The woman signals the big man to approach and bring her briefcase, she then takes out some papers, 'these documents are for you to sign,' Jack walks out and stops, 'they are for your divorce...'

'What?, I'm not signing anything. Who are you?'

'I am Andy Sugden's lawyer, and as you can see he does not want anything from you and he can't give you anything because you destoyed everything that was his with the explosions, so once again, these are for you to sign, here is a pen, just sign and the rest will be taken care of.'

'You know where my son is, tell me now where he is?

The lawyer turns to face the person speaking with a frown on her face and looks at Jack then turns back to Katie, she leans down and looks at Katie.

'Sign the papers, it's the last time I'm going to ask.' She then leans back and watches as Katie sign the papers.

As Katie is signing Chas looks down at the papers and sees the name of the law firm and recognises the name.

'That is the same place that Aaron went to to get the restraining order,' Chas looks at the lawyer, 'where is he, where is Aaron, tell me!'

The lawyer looks at her and says, 'no'.

Chas stands up, and as soon as she does, the big man moves closer to the lawyer. Jack also moves closer which makes another big man exit the car and walk up to the lawyer and stands between her and Jack. But it is only when another man leaves the car that Jack steps back and Chas sits back down, fuming.

'I have every right to know where he is, and if you are not going to tell me then you tell him that he must come here immediately or he will pay!'

'Is that a threat Ms Dingle?'

'I don't care how you see it, and I don't give a damn what he wants. I want him here he needs to sign some papers, end of story!'

As Chas has been screaming at the lawyer, the whole villiage has come out to see what is going on. Victoria and Adam approach Jack and can see he is angry as well.

'Dad, what's going on?'

'Your idiot brother is divorcing Katie. Who does he think he is, dragging the Sugden name through the mud like this...'

'But why?, they were so happy. I don't understand Dad, is there something I don't know?, Tell me now?'

'No sweetheart there is nothing. You are the only one that is worthy of our family name, you know that right, you are my princess and are the most imprtant person in the world?' replies Jack

Victoria nods while Adam looks around thinking what the hell is happening as Chas continues to scream.

'It's all his fault that I lost the pub, he has made my life a misery from the moment I knew I was pregnant, you are going to tell me where he is and I'm not letting you leave until you do...'

As soon as Katie has finished signing, the lawyer takes the the documents and starts to walk back to the car.

'Hey! where do think you are going, I'm not finished with you... ' screams Chas

Victoria approaches the laywer, 'excuse me... I'm Andy's sister, tell me where he is,'

The lawyer turns to Victoria, 'no.'

'What do mean no, you can't talk to me like that, who do you think you are, I'm his sister and if I say I want to know, then you will tell me...' Victoria doesn't finish what she was saying as the lawyer gets into the car, followed by the three men and drive off.

'How dare she just ignore me and drive off, no one does that to me, can you believe it Dad, that was so rude.' says an angry Victoria not getting her way.

Jack just nods and starts to walk away from the cafe, leaving a fuming Katie and a screaming Chas.

The rest of the villages fed up with the three of them just turn around and go back to what they were doing.

'Paddy?,... oh there you are, did you see that?, what do you think happened there? maybe you should call the boys and tell them.'

'I'm not sure Pearl..., the big guys with the woman in the suit, I think they work for the same company as the guys that have keep me safe here,... so I'm guessing the woman was sent by Robert.... I'll call later to see how they are doing and I'll tell them what we saw, but I'm not too worried, I know my boys are safe.'

'Well when you speak to them tell them I send my love.' Pearl says before she goes back to the surgery leaving Paddy by the window watching the crazy women getting kicked out of the cafe.


	49. Chapter 49

Faith, Debbie, Andy and the children are looking for the Robert, Aaron and Stephen, and they ask Jeremy where they might be, he tells them that they went to the stables.

On their way to the stables Faith says, 'they have stables. I didn't know... it is really a beautiful house they have...'

'Yes it is and all the staff are so nice. You have everything you can ever want here, it's like a paradise or a haven, and Robert and Aaron, well, what can I say... they have been here for us, wanting to help in any way that we need and have never asked for anything in return, that is something that is very rare to find, well it's the first time that it's ever happened to us, right Debbie?' asks Andy.

'Yeah, that is true. I think we might have some issues with the kids when we leave but we will deal with that when the time comes. You know one thing that I really like, is seeing how much they love each other, it's like living in a permanent love fest, the looks, the touchs... what does Paddy call it... smoochie land.' Debbie replies.

'I'm so happy that Aaron is happy, I was so worried about him because of Chas.' 

'Oh god Gran, don't even talk about her. After Aaron and Robert told us about what they've been through, I just want to punch her in the face, by the way as you can see I don't like her at all, and that goes for what Jack did to Robert as well.'

'I know love, but let's not think about it now, we are all here and happy and that is the most important thing.... oh look at this, these are beautiful stables... oh and the horses, but wait where are they I don't see them.'

'Maybe they went riding.' says Andy

So the five of them walk to the gate that goes to the field and they see Robert, Aaron and Stephen riding.

'Oh Stephen must be so happy, and look at them they all ride so well.' says a smiling Faith.

When the three look at the stables they see Faith waving at them with the biggest smile on her face, so they decide to ride back to the stables.

Aaron dismounts and walks up to Faith, 'my boy, you look amazing riding and the horses are so beautiful. Thank you for doing this for Stephen, I don't think I've ever seen him with such a big smile before.'

'He's a great guy. Gran do you want to go for a ride?'

'Oh god Aaron, it's been too many years and remember I had a pony not a horse like these ones.'

'It's ok, they are really gentle,' Aaron turns to the horse, 'aren't you boy,' he turns to Faith with a smile, 'so, do you want to try?'

'Maybe not today, I'm a bit nervous and the horse might not like that... what about one of the children?'

'Ok, but another day we'll go for a ride.'

Faith nods with a smile looking at Aaron. She then sees Robert walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

'Hey,' he gives Aaron a kiss on the neck, 'so what are we doing now?' asks Robert.

'We are taking the kids for a ride, one with you and one with me.' replies Aaron.

'Great, but before we go,' Robert turns Aaron around and holds his face in his hands and gives him a tender kiss, making him moan, he then leans back and looks at Aaron, into his blue eyes, 'I love you, so very much,' and gives him another kiss. He then takes a step back, with a smile on his face turns to the children, 'do you want to go for a ride with me and uncle Aaron and Stephen?'

'YES!!!' both children scream.

Andy and Debbie help Jack and Sarah onto the horses with Robert and Aaron and they soon start to ride with both children laughing as they go.

'You can not ask for anything more than seeing everyone so happy and Robert and Aaron so in love.' says Faith as she smiles while watching them ride and wrapping he arm around Debbie.

After Robert, Aaron and Stephen come back to the stables with the children, Aaron and Robert show Faith the rest of the horses. She loves all of them but her favourite is Florian. 

Robert says after a while that they should go back to the house for some lunch. When they enter the kitchen everything is ready for them to sit and have lunch.  
Faith sits next to Aaron with Robert next to him and Stephen, who is much more relaxed than when he arrived, sits next to Robert, while Debbie, Andy and the children sit opposite them.

When they have finished their lunch, Robert and Aaron show Faith and Stephen the rest of the house.

'Oh my god, Faith look at this pool, can you believe this place and they call it a house, seriously,' Stephen then turns to Robert and Aaron, 'I'm sorry guys, but this is not a house, this is a palace, I think, no, I know it's the most beautiful house I've ever seen...'

By the time they have finished walking around the house, Stephen is quiet, Faith turns to him, 'love, you are very quiet, and that is not very normal.'

'I don't have anything else to say... this place has... I'm stunned, I... I must be in some kind of dream, this can't be real.... I, I... um, I'll just keep quiet now, before I make a bigger fool of myself infront of your gorgeous grandsons.'

Robert and Aaron turn smiling as they join Debbie. Andy and the children in the games room.

After a while Robert and Aaron excuse themselves, saying they need to take care of some things.

When the reach the office, Robert pulls Aaron and gives him a kiss, then he says, 'we better take care of everything you will need for tomorrow. Do you want me to book everything while you go pack you bag or do you want to book it?'

Aaron smiles and gives Robert a kiss, 'I think I better go pack my bag and you book everything or we will not get anything done for my trip, oh, um, don't book anything fancy and just rent me a regular car,' Aaron gives Robert another kiss before he leaves the office.

Robert books a house in a gated resort closer to the stud farm where Aaron is going to work, he also rents a car, which will be a surprise for Aaron. He then books the flight from Birmingham, which is what they had decided. Robert then books the hotel for them for the night.

After a while Aaron walks into the office and finds Robert on the phone. When the call has ended Robert turns around and smiles when he sees Aaron standing infront of him.

'Packed everything you need?'

'Yeah, I think I have.'

'Good, so, I have written the information for you of where you will stay. It's in a gated resort that is close to the stables, so when you reach the gates just give the guard this paper, it has all the information needed. The car will be at the same place we went the last time, it is also in your name, the flight has been booked as well, it's in the morning, which is good so you have the day to relax if you want, and I think that is all.'

Aaron moves closer to Robert, wraps his arms around his waist and gives him a kiss.

'Thank you for doing all that for me.'

'You don't need to thank me, you know I'd do anything for you.'

Aaron leans forward and kisses Robert, when their lips part from the kiss Aaron wraps his arms around Robert tightly.

'I love you so much,' Aaron whispers.

'I love you more,' Robert replies before he presses his lips to Aaron's forehead.

They are in their bubble holding each other, when they both hear a knock on the open door, they turn their heads to see who it may be, they see a smiling Faith.

'I'm sorry my loves if I'm disturbing... '

'No, not at all, do you need anything, Gran?'

'No love,... I just want to thank you both for the lovely surprise and I also want to thank you for everything with Stephen, he is all smiles, whatever you told him... anyway he is so happy and... watching the two of you, happy and so in love, has made me so, so happy,... and I,... oh god I'm rambling now... '

Both Robert and Aaron let go of each other as they see that Faith has tears in her eyes and walk up to her and both hug her at the same time.

'Oh my boys, I'm a mess,... a very happy mess,' Faith says with a smile on her face as Robert and Aaron let go of her.

They all spend the rest of the day, laughing and enjoying each others company.

At the end of the day, Robert is parking the car infront of Faiths house, where Aaron and Robert walk faith to the door.

'Once again thanks for everything, it's been the most wonderful day.' Faith hugs Robert and gives him a kiss on the cheek she then turns to Aaron, 'your life now is more than I could have ever wished for, and I'm so proud of you, of both of you and I love you both very much,' she hugs Aaron tightly and gives him a kiss on the cheek as well. 

After saying their goodbyes, they start to drive to Stephens house, which they had to insist on, when they reach the building, it's not what they thought they would see. the building is old and is more ready to be demolished than lived in.

'Um, thank you very much for the most amazing day,... um, I ... and for being so kind to me ..., I'll never forget it...' Stephen says before he starts to cry.

Robert gives him a hug, 'hey, come on, no tears, if you need anything you have our numbers, just call me or Aaron,'

Stephen holds on tight to both Aaron and Robert when they hug him. They both wait and watch as Stephen enters the building.

'This place looks terrible, do you think it's safe?'

'I'm not sure Aaron,... I just realised something, remember when your Gran told us that Stephen even offered her some of his wages to help look for you, and look where he lives. I don't like it that he lives here like this, maybe we can help him out or something... ' Robert says as they enter the car.

'We can look into it.'

'Yeah, we'll look into it.' Robert says with a smile, and then gives Aaron a kiss.

'Do you want to go to the hotel or do you want to go and get something eat before?'

Aaron leans forward, 'I want to go to the hotel...' and kisses Robert.

'Ok, hotel it is,' gives Aaron a kiss, 'which way is the fastest way to the hotel?'

Aaron laughs as he watches Robert start to drive with a big smile on his face.

In the elevator on their way to their room, Robert presses himself against Aaron as he wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him on the neck, both forgetting that they are not alone as the bellboy is in the elevator with them. After closing the door of their room, Robert turns around and walks up to Aaron.

'Do you like it?' asks Robert as he holds Aaron.

'Yeah....', Aaron turns and kisses Robert, wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling Robert grab his arse and pull him closer.

Robert starts walking while still holding Aaron and kissing him, leading him to the sofa in the lounge of the suite. He lays Aaron down and sits on his lap, holding Aaron face in his hands, moaning as he feels Aaron's toungue enter his mouth. He then glides his hands down Aaron's chest until he starts to pull of the t-shirt, he then starts to kiss his jaw, his neck until he reaches Aaron's right nipple, which he first licks and then gently bites making Aaron moan and move his hips upwards. He then moves to the left nipple and has the same reaction. He moves up again and kisses Aaron, when he leans back slightly he opens his eyes and looks into Aaron's blue eyes.

'Make love to me,' he kisses Aaron, 'I want to feel you while you are away,' he kisses Aaron, biting his bottom lip as he leans back. He removes his shirt and unbuttons his jeans, he then stands and removes all his clothes as Aaron does the same.

Both are already very hard, Robert sits back on Aaron, sliding down Aaron's hard, pre-cum leaking cock. and only stops when he can't go any further. He leans forward and kisses Aaron, then slowly starts to roll his hips making both moan.

After a gentle start Aaron takes control and starts fucking Robert hard, making him moan, calling out Aaron's name, feeling the constanst preasure on his prostate. When Aaron slows down, he starts to grind his hips, taking Aaron as deep as possible.

'Robert I'm going to cum... oh god....'

Robert kisses Aaron as he starts to tense, 'oh fuck... oh....' Robert continues to kiss Aaron as he cums inside of Robert. He stays in the same position, wanting Aaron to stay inside of him as long as possible, kissing Aaron tenderly. After a while he feels Aaron's soft cock slide out of his cum filled hole,

'Now, I'm definatley hungry,' Aaron says with a smile.

Robert smiles and gives Aaron one more kiss as he stands up. he holds out his hand for Aaron, and pulls him off the sofa. When they walk into the dinning room, both still naked, they find there is already food waiting for them.

'I asked for this to be here when I made the reservation this afternoon, I orded you a hamburger, it's probably cold now, I can ask for another one if you like.'

'Um, no, no,... there is no need, this is great... wait, so when you asked me if I wanted to go out and eat, you already had this planned?'

'Well if you had said you wanted to eat I would just have brought here anyway.' Robert replies with a smile, 'do you want a beer, I asked for the type you like, they should be in the bar.'

After eating, Robert takes the bags into the room, and when he walks out he find Aaron standing by the window, naked, his body glowing with the colours of city at night, making him start to get hard by how sexy Aaron is. He turns around and walks back to the room and to his bag, he then walks up to Aaron and wraps his arms around him, presses himself against Aaron, making his lube covered cock rub against Aaron's hole.

Aaron holds Robert's cock and presses his hole against it, he then removes his hand and slides slowly, taking Robert very hard cock inside him.

Robert fucks Aaron against the window of the suite, slowly at first, but increasing the speed and he fucks him. He holds onto to Aaron as tight as he can, kissing his neck, fucking him hard, making Aaron moan and mumble.

As Robert is about to cum, he whipers into Aaron's ear, 'I love you, I love you...' When they both stop moving they stand still, Robert inside of Aaron, looking out into the city.

'I love you more,' Aaron says after a while, with Robert still inside of him.

When the alarm clock rings, they both groan as they have only slept about an hour during the night, having spent most of the time making love to each other all over the suite. On the balcony, on the piano, on the table, in the shower....' Before they leave bed Robert orders breakfast, then they both get out of bed and go have a shower together.

Robert stands holding Aaron by the departure gate kissing him, not wanting to let him go.

'Phone when you get there... I'm going to miss you so much, we've never been so long apart... I love you very, very, very much.'

'I'm going to miss you too, but think you are missing a very,' Aaron smiles as he teases Robert, but then says, 'I love you so much more.' Aaron gives him a kiss.

They then hear the call for Aaron's flight, 'I have to go, I call you, ok, love you.' Aaron gives Robert one more kiss before he turns and walks through the gate where Robert cannot follow, but stays watching Aaron walking out of view.

When Robert reaches the car he realises his face is wet, 'oh for god sake...', he then smiles thinking of Aaron as he starts to drive back home.

After Aaron lands, he goes to the same place Robert went to the last time they were there and gets the keys to the car. He is taken to the car, 'wait are you sure it's the right car?'

'Yes Sir, this is the car, I have it here on the paper work, a black Maserati Levante for Aaron Dingle. Is that not correct?'

'No,.... um yes, sorry it's correct, thank you.' Aaron replies.

Aaron gets in the car and sits there for a moment appreciating the beautiful interior of the luxury car. He then gets the paper with the details he needs, and puts the destination into the GPS.

When he arrives at the gated resort he gives the guard his details and gets directions to the reception, to get the keys. After being welcomed and being handed the keys, he is asked to follow the golf cart which will take him to house where he will be staying.

Aaron follows the golf cart until it stops infront of a mansion, when he looks at the house, he starts shaking his head with a smile thinking of Robert.

After walking into the house and having look around where he is going to stay, takes his phone and calls Robert as he promised he would do. The phone rings once and is answered immediately.

'Aaron?'

'Yes, Robert, I'm calling to say that I have arrived.'

'Oh good, and everything is ok?, the flight went well?'

'The flight was smooth, and everything is great. Robert, the car and this place, I told you nothing fancy.'

'I know, but I can't help it. Did you like the car?, it's not a sports car, it's more practical. And is the house ok, I never been there, if it's no good, just tell me I'll get a better one.'

'Oh my god, Robert, everything is amazing. The car is great, a bit too luxurious for what I'm doing here, and the house, well it's not a house it's a mansion and it's beautiful... stop fussing, everything is amazing.'

'I just want the best for you...'

'I know, and thank you so so much. Is everything good there?'

'No everything is terrible...'

'What?, why?'

'Because you're not here, so everything is shit...'

'Robert, I miss you too, but I've only been away for... 3 hours, you can't be like this for the time that I'm away.'

'Ofcourse I can, I'm going to be moody and I'm going to sulk and frown and grown at everything.'

'Oh god,' Aaron laughs, 'I love you too Robert, but behave, and don't make everyone miserable, you'll see me in a few days and I'll talk to you everyday.'

'Days... oh god, it's going to be hell... Aaron, I'm not going to survive... it's too long... Amelia don't you agree... you see, even Amelia agrees with me.'

Aaron laughs at how dramatic Robert is being, 'so you're in the kitchen?'

'Yes I needed, something sweet because my heart is aching.... Aaron stop laughing, this is very seroius... my heart is aching for the love of my life being far from me.... Andy stop laughing, it's not funny, I'm going to throw cake at you,... Aaron noone is taking me seriously...'

'Robert you need to stop... I can't... ' Aaron while laughing sitting on the bed.

'Ok, ok, but besides me and my misery, everything is ok?'

'Yes, everything is great.'

'Ok well, I have to go so I can throw the rest of the cake at Andy and Debbie and then I have a meeting to go to, call if you need anything, I love you.'

'I love you more.' Aaron says and before the call ends he hears the laughter in the background and Robert saying to Andy and Debbie, 'vengence is sweet, literally.'

Aaron lies back on the bed with a big smile, wiping his eyes from laughing so much.

After two days, Aaron has a day off and decides to surprise Annie. As he is arriving at her house, he starts to notice that the windows in the front of her house are all broken and the front door is open, and when he opens the door of the car he can hear things being broken inside the house, he starts to panic, but then thinks of Annie, she is in danger or might be hurt, so he goes to the boot of the car trying to find anything he can use for protection and the only thing he finds is a lug wrench. 

As he approaches the door he continues to hear the noise of distruction, his heart is beating fast, he takes a deep breath, and runs inside growling and trying to make as much noise as possible. When he stops he finds a kid with a wooden stick and everything in the room is broken. He then sees the kids look past Aaron and as he turns around, he sees another kid lifting a wooden stick in the air and coming in his direction.


	50. Chapter 50

Aaron lifts his left arm in an instinctive reaction to protect his head, as soon as he does the stick hits his arm and breaks and before he can do anything the kid is running out of the front door, Aaron turns to confront the other kid, that he saw first but he is no longer there, having run out when Aaron had his back turned to him.

He drops the lug wrench and runs throught the house to Annie's bedroom, which has the door closed and is locked.

'Gran?, it's Aaron, are you ok?'

'Aaron?, my Robert's Aaron?, is it really you?', asks a frightened Annie still behind the locked door.

'Yes, it's me. Can you open the door for me, please, it's safe now.'

Aaron hears the lock of the door, he gently turns the handle and opens the door slowly. He finds Annie standing by the bed with her face covered in tears.

'Gran?, are you ok?, are you hurt?'

The answer he gets is Annie hugging him, holding onto him as tight as she can as she cries. When she calms down a little, she looks at Aaron and places her hand on his face.

'My boy, thank you for saving me, I thought I was going to die.'

'Gran you are safe now, but are you hurt?, maybe I should take you to the hospital to get checked.'

'That won't be needed. They didn't get to me because I locked myself in here before they entered the house.'

'Ok... well in that case, let's pack a bag for you because you are coming with me.'

'That's not necessary...'

'Gran, I'm not going to argue with you, I've just had the fright of my life. I thought you were hurt or even dead and it's not safe here, the house is destroyed, all the front windows are broken and I'm not leaving you here. I want you to come with me until this is sorted, now where do you keep your bags?'

After a moment Annie realises she won't get her way with Aaron, so she points to the closet, Aaron opens it and looks for a bag, when he finds it at the top, he takes it down, and places it on the bed and opens it.

'Right, now what are we going to take?'

Aannie starts to point and tell Aaron what to take out of the closet, which he hands her and she folds. While she is doing that she notices that he has blood on his sleeve.

'Aaron, love, you have blood on your sleeve, let me see what's going on.'

'Oh..., that must have happened when one of them hit me, it's fine...'

'No it's not fine, let me see.'

Aaron pulls up his sleeve to reveal a small cut that is surrounded by a huge bruise.

'Oh dear... the cut does not look too bad, but there is a lot of bruising there, I'll get the first aid kit to get that cleaned.'

After she has cleaned Aaron's arm, and has placed a plaster on the cut, Aaron continues to pack the rest of the bag. When it is done, he tells Annie that they should leave. She holds onto his arm as they step out of her bedroom, when she sees how everything in her house is broken and destroyed. She doesn't say a word while they walk through the house and out the front door.

Aaron, helps Annie get into the car and then puts the bag in the boot. When he enters the car and closes the door he takes a deep breath, then turns to Annie who is looking at him and smiles.

'Are you ok?' Aaron asks Annie, she places her hand on his and nods, 'right I need to make a call.'

'Yes, hello Mike, it's Aaron, listen, I'm in Spain at the moment, with Robert's Gran, her house has just been broken into and destroyed. I need to get it secured, can you help me with that?'

'Yes I can do that for you. Is there anything else that you need me to do there?'

'Um, not at the moment, I still have to speak with Robert and tell him about what has happened here and then we will see.'

'Ok, no problem. A team will be there to take care of the house shortly.'

'Thanks Mike.' 

Aaron then turns to Annie, who has been watching him, he smiles and starts the car.

'Aaron, love where are we going?'

'We are going to the house I'm staying in, while I do some work at a stud farm in Portugal.'

Annie sits in silence for a few moments then she asks, 'How's my Robert doing?'

'Robert is great, I speak to him everyday, and he sends me messages all the time, I really miss him.'

'That's good love. And how is the wedding planning going?'

'We havn't planned anything yet, but we have spoken about some things, and Robert said he was going to get a wedding planner to help us because we don't have a clue how to organise a wedding, so when I return we will start getting it done.'

'That's lovely, I can't wait for the day.'

Aaron and Annie approach the gate of the resort, after driving for a few hours, and soon Aaron is parking in front of the house. Once inside he offers Annie a tea. As she is drinking her tea Aaron excuses himself and walks out to the back by the pool of the house, where Annie can still see him and he can see Annie.

'Robert.'

'Aaron?, what's wrong?'

'I've just returned from visiting Annie. She is here with me in Portugal, I had to bring her with me. We are both safe, now.'

'Aaron, what happened? what do mean safe now?'

'These kids broke into your Gran's house and destroyed everything. When I arrived, they were still inside smashing things with sticks. I was able to scare them off. I found Annie in her room, where she had locked herself in, she is unharmed, but I couldn't leave her there, so I brought her back with me. I also phoned Mike to get the house secured, which has probably been done already. We are both safe now and Annie is drinking a tea I made for her.'

'OK... ok, but you are both ok?'

'Yes we are both ok.'

'Ok, I'll be there in a few hours. I love you.'

'I love you more' Aaron replies with a smile, which Annie sees.

'What time does my Robert arrive?' Annie asks as soon as Aaron walks back into the house.

'How did you know I was talking to Robert?'

'You had that smile that you always have when you talk with Robert.'

'Oh... um, he said in a few hours,' Aaron answers her question while starting to blush.

After spending some time talking to Annie. telling her some of the things that have happened since they last time he and Robert saw Annie and answering her questions about what he is doing in his work with the horses, Aaron goes to the kitchen to make Annie another tea, when the door opens.

'Aaron! Aaron!...'

Aaron walks out of the kitchen to see a worried looking Robert.

'Robert I'm here...'

Robert turns, takes a few large steps and hugs Aaron as tight as he can. He then let's go and looks at Aaron from top to bottom. He then moves forward again holding Aaron's face in his hands and kisses deeply. When they break, he looks into Aaron's eyes,

'I was so worried,' he gives Aaron a peck on the lips making Aaron smile.

'I'm ok, I told you I was, and so is Annie.'

'I know but I had to make sure.' he gives Aaron another peck on the lips, then asks, 'where is my Gran?'

'She is in the lounge waiting for the tea I'm making for her. Go and see her while I finish here.'

Robert gives Aaron a kiss before he walks to the lounge.

'Hey Gran, how are you feeling?' Robert asks before he leans downs and gives his Gran a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh my boy, I'm good. Your Aaron has taken very good care of me,' she says as Aaron walks into the lounge with her tea, 'you see, well taken care of.' She takes the tea from Aaron, 'thank you love.'

Aaron then sits next to Robert, who takes his hand in his as soon as he sits down a looks at him.

'So, what happened?' Robert asks.

'Well, love, a few days ago, these scruffy looking kids, teenagers really, knocked on my door and asked for money, I said no. Then today, they knocked on the door again, but I saw through the window that they were the same kids but had sticks with them, so I went to my room and locked the door. They kept on knocking on the door and after a little bit I heard a loud sound, I guess it was when the broke into the house, then I heard a sound like things were being smashed but I just stayed in my room. After a while I heard this big growl and the smashing stopped and soon after that, this lovely man of yours was knocking on the door of my room. When he told me who he was I knew I was safe. He then insisted, not taking no for an answer, on packing a bag and then brought me here.'

While Annie has been telling Robert what had happened, Aaron has been looking at her while she talks, not realising that Robert has been looking at him and not at his Gran, with tears in his eyes. 

When Annie has finished, Aaron turns to look at Robert and sees the tears in his eyes.

'Robert, hey, what's that for?, we are both ok.'

'I know, I know, but I was so scared after you phoned me. What if something had happened.... I can't....'

'Hey...' Aaron leans forward and gives Robert a kiss. Robert then places his hand on Aaron's arm, making him hiss a little.

'What was that?, are you hurt? Aaron?' Robert asks with wide eyes.

'It's nothi...'

'Let me see. Aaron show me.'

Aaron pushes his sleeve up his arm, revealing a huge purple bruise with a small plaster in the middle of it.

'Aaron... that looks really bad, I should take you to the hospital to get it checked.'

'Robert it's just a bruise and a small cut which Gran has already taken care of for me.'

'I still think you need to have that checked by a doctor. How did you get your arm bruised anyway?'

'Well... when I arrived at Gran's house, I saw all the windows broken and when I got out of the car I could hear the sound of things being broken, so I thought that Gran might be hurt. I started to panic but I knew I had to do something, so I went to the boot of the car and looked for something that I could use to defend myself, but there was nothing really except car tools, so I took out the lug wrench and walked towards the door. I took a few breaths and ran into the house with a growl, trying to frighten whoever was inside. I saw a kid with a stick and I thought he was it but then I saw him looking past me and I turned around where there was another kid. The second kid came at me with the stick. He lifted it in the air and I used my arm to stop it from hitting my head. When he hit my arm the stick broke and I was able to frighten him off, the other one had already run out. I didn't even notice I had a cut until I was helping Gran pack her bag and she pointed it out to me.'

'Oh god, you were so brave,' Robert kisses Aaron, 'it could have gone so wrong... I'm just glad you are both safe. What about the house?'

'Like I said on the phone, I called Mike and he sent someone to secure it. I just decided to pack a bag for Gran and bring her here with me.'

Robert leans his head against Aaron's shoulder and says, 'ok', he then looks at his Gran who is smiling, watching the two of them.

During the next few hours, Robert spoke to Annie about moving but it was Aaron who convinced her that it would be better for her and that they would be more at ease knowing that she would be safe. So Robert got on the phone and made the calls that were needed to make Aaron's plan for Annie to become reality.

They went to the room so they could have some privacy, where Aaron spoke to Robert about staying an extra day or two to make sure that everything went smoothly, and even though Robert understood and even agreed with the reasons, he was not happy that Aaron was staying for longer.

'Robert, it's been an hour, are you still sulking?, you know I need stay, so what is the issue?'

'Listen I understand, and I know why you need to stay but it's more days that you are going to stay here and I miss so much when you are away.... ok I know this sounds needy but I don't care and before you say that I'm not alone, that the house is full, it doesn't feel the same without you there... I mean when am I going to see you again... another, what is it, four days.... oh god help me, I have to go home tonight cause I have meetings in the morning which I can't postpone and I've only seen you for a few hours.... this is almost like torture.... what if you need to stay longer,... no, no, you just pack everything and bring my Gran back to the UK... oh god, more people in the house, I miss the time it was just you and me, and it's not like I don't like everyone around.... I sound terrible, you see what happens when you are not around for a long time....'

'Robert,' Aaron says with a smile, 'I love you too, the days will go by faster than you think,' _even though they won't for me either._

'No they won't Aaron, it's going to feel like forvever.'

'Listen, instead of you complaining, about the next few days, just concentrate on now because I'm standing right here.'

Robert looks at Aaron seeing the smile he has and walks up to him wrapping his arms around Aaron.

'I know, you are right and you look beautiful standing here, and I know I'm being silly and petty, but I really miss you.'

Aaron leans forward and gives Robert a kiss making him moan.

'I miss you too. Now how about we go have something to eat with Gran before you need to drive to the airport to catch your flight.'

'Yeah, ok, that's not a bad idea.'

Robert gives Aaron a kiss before Aaron takes Robert's hand and pulls him to leave the room and go take Annie out to eat before Robert leaves.

The next day Aaron goes to work in the morning and before he returns to have lunch with Annie, he goes to meet a man, something that he had already planned before his visit to Annie. He is unsure if he is doing the right thing but it feels right so he decides to go ahead with his idea.

After having lunch with Annie they go see her new house, on the coast a few hours south from where they are. Annie loves the new house, and walks around, her arm in Aaron's as they walk through the house. 

It was Aaron's suggestion to have a house in a gated resort on the coast, where Annie won't feel alone but will still have her independence.

The next morning the moving van in waiting infront of Annie's new house when Annie and Aaron arrive. What surprises both of them is that Jeremy is waiting for them at the door.

'Jeremy? what are you doing here.'

'Goodmorning Mr Aaron, Mr Harker sent me to come and help with setting everthing up.'

Aaron shakes his head smiling, thinking how Robert sent Jeremy to spead everything up so he can return home faster.

A few hours later, Jeremy has left, as everything is done. The moving company sent a team of people to unpack everything so did the resort, so Aaron and Annie decided to get a golf cart and ride around the resort.

Annie told Aaron that she would be staying in her new home and she wanted him to stay with her the first night, just to make sure everything was ok. Aaron understood that it was more about just feeling safe than anything else.

The next morning after breakfast, Annie walks Aaron to the door.

'Aaron, love, thank you so much for everything that you have done these past few days, for saving me and keeping me safe, I will never be able to thank you enough.'

'Gran, there is no need, seriously, I'm just happy that you are safe now. You have a beautiful new home and this place is amazing. If you need anyrhing, please just call me or Robert.'

'And you look after my boy and yourself. I saw how he was with you being away, lost and a wreck, so look after each other and don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

After giving Annie a hug, Aaron drives back the where he was staying to pack his bag. He still has one meeting to go to. After signing the papers with a smile, the man gives him an envelope. He leaves the office smiling, he gets into hte car to drives to airport to get a flight home and surprise Robert. 

When Jeremy went to help with Annie's move, Aaron has spoken with him that he might go home a day before, but he wanted to surprise Robert, so he asked for Jeremy to get everything ready for him and for Amelia to organise the food, but noone else could know.

As soon as Aaron saw Jeremy waiting for him in the airport, he greeted him and then he asked, 'were you able to get everything ready, I hope is wasn't too much trouble?'

'No Sir, it was no trouble at all, and everything is as you requested.'

'Thank you, that's great. You know what time Robert will be home?'

'He said this morning that he would be home around seven.'

'Ok, good, than I still have time to get ready.'

When Aaron arrives home, he goes to their room, has a shower and then goes to the kitchen. He realises the house is very quiet, so after he greets Amelia he asks where is everyone. She tells him that Andy, Debbie and the children have gone to spend the day with Sarah. 

Jeremy then drives Aaron on the golf cart to a secluded part of the estate, as he has requested that cannot be seen from the house, where he finds everything is set up as he asked. He thanks Jeremy for everything before Jeremy drives back to the house.

Twenty minutes later, Robert is walking into the house with a grumpy face, being greeted, by Jeremy. He tells him that he is going to have a shower then he is going to phone Aaron before dinner. Jeremy nods in return.

When Robert comes down after having his shower, he is about to call Aaron when Jeremy tells him there is a serious problem in one of the far ends of the estate that he should see before anything so that he can tell him what is needed.

Robert huffs, but does not ask what it is, he just wants to get it over and done with so he can call Aaron. Jeremy indicates where he needs to go and even though Robert finds it strange that Jeremy is not coming with him, he starts to drive to the place Jeremy told him.

As soon as Robert turns the cart around some trees, he starts to see many white fairy lights, 'what the hell is going on here, why are there...' then he sees, what looks like a safari tent, there is even a fire pit infront of the tent, 'what...' he stops the cart and gets out, starts to walk in the direction of the tent, and then he sees a man walk out of the tent, making him stop, not knowing what is about to happen, until...

'Aaron?' He askes with wide open eyes, stunned, shocked, which only lasts a few seconds, before he starts to run towards Aaron.

He throws himself at Aaron, wrapping his arms around him, holding as tight as he can. After a few moments, Robert starts to loosen his grip, he leans back and looks at Aaron, with a smile starting to appear.

'You're here,' he leans forward and gives Aaron a tender kiss.

'I'm here,' Aaron says smiling. 

Robert moves his arms and holds Aaron face in his hands, he leans forward and kisses Aaron with want and with hunger, making both moan into the kiss.

When the break for a breath, they look at each other smiling while Robert caresses Aaron's face.

'Are you hungry, there's food inside the tent.'

As Robert looks into Aaron's eyes, 'I'm very hungry...' leans forward and gives Aaron a peck on his lips, '...I'm hungry for you', he leans forward once more and kisses Aaron, while he slides his hand down Aaron's muscled torso until he reaches the hem of the t-shirt and starts to pull it up, until he leans back and takes it off Aaron's body.

Aaron takes the opportunity to also remove Robert's t-shirt, and they both remove the rest of their clothes leaving them standing, both naked infront of the of the fire pit.

They hold onto to each other's naked bodies, kissing as Robert walks Aaron back to a chair next to the fire pit. He gently pushes Aaron to sit on the chair, and then sits his naked body on top of Aaron's lap.

Robert soon feels Aaron's hard cock pressing against his hole, and then sliding in making him moan loudly as he rolls his head backwards looking up into the night sky.

When Aaron is all in, Robert looks back into Aaron eyes and says, 'I want to stay like this forever', Aaron slides his hands down Robert's back and grabs each cheek, squeezing, making Robert's hole twitch. Robert leans down and kisses Aaron as he starts to slowly roll his hips, feeling the friction from Aaron's cock against his prostate, as he does, 'I love y ... oh fu ... hmmm...'

Aaron starts to hold on tighter to Robert's arse while he starts to speed up, hitting Robert's prostate every single time, which makes Robert's cock ooze pre-cum, dripping all over Aaron's sculpted abs.

After a while, Aaron slows down from the pounding he is giving Robert's hole, he removes his hands from holding Robert's cheeks and lifts his arms above his head, looking at Robert face, 'Robert.... ride me...', Robert looks at Aaron, leans down and kisses him, he then leans back up and starts to grind on Aaron and then ride him as hard as he can.

He sees Aaron breath change and his body starting to tense up which only makes him continue to grind hard and soon Aaron moves his arms down again and hold onto to Robert tight as his cock starts to twitch inside of Robert, soon flooding his hole.

They hold onto to each other as their breaths start to normalise, they look at each other and then tenderly kiss one another.

After some time, while Robert is sitting on Aaron's lap, with his softening cock still inside him, he looks up towards the tent, to see it properly for the first time.

'This looks amazing, how did you get this all done?'

'I had some help. When you sent Jeremy to help with the move, I asked him to get this all sorted for me, so that when I arrived today I could surprise you.'

'You sneeky... but I love it. It's the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me, thank you.' Robert says before he leans down and gives Aaron a kiss. 'Ok, now I'm starting to feel hungry, you said you had food, do want to eat something?

'Yeah, it's in the tent.'

Robert nods gives Aaron one more kiss before he starts to move to get off Aaron's lap. He stands and holds out his hand for Aaron and pulls him off the chair.

Aaron leads him to the tent, holding his hand, as they walk into the tent both naked.

'Oh wow, this is a lot bigger than I thought... you even got a bed...'

'Well, we're not camping, so I don't see the point of sleeping on the floor, if we sleep at all,' Aaron says blushing.

'I would jump you right now, but I'm hungry, but you can be certain that I will be jumping your sexy body after we've eaten something,' Robert says with a smile, then leaning in and giving Aaron a peck on the lips.

'Did you see the mail for you in the office?' Robert asks as they are eating.

'No, I didn't go to the office, was there anything important.'

'I don't know, I didn't open it, it's your mail. There was one envelope that looked like and invitation or a card. The envelope has beautiful writing on it, but doesn't say who it was from and it was hand delivered to the gate.'

'Oh... I wonder who would do that, you know hand deliver something like that, I'll see tomorrow. Anything else, other news?'

'Um yeah, the lawyer is coming tomorrow for us to sign the papers for the pub and then next week we can get builders to refurb it. I was also thinking of getting everyone here for lunch on Sunday.'

'Ok, first, what time is the lawyer coming over?'

'She is coming at about 11 am.'

'Right, who do want to have over for Sunday lunch?'

'Um everyone, Paddy,Faith, Sarah, Stephen, Cain, Moira, Zach, Lisa, Marlon, Pearl, well Andy, Debbie and the kids are already here. What do you think?'

'Uh... are you sure, that you want all of them here, and how would they get here?'

'They are our family, and we can see how it goes before the wedding. I was thinking of maybe hiring a mini bus for the family from Emmerdale or they can come in their own cars, or maybe a helicopter can pick them up, that would be faster, I'm not sure about that yet, Sarah lives just down the road, and we can pick up Faith and Stephen or we can get someone to pick them up...'

'Ok... um, do we have do decide this now?'

'No, not at all, we can talk about it tomorrow.'

Aaron nods and smiles, 'ok, because I remember you said that once we had eaten that, how did you say it, you would jump my sexy body, oh god, can't believe I just said that.' he says laughing.

'What, that you are a sexy?, well you can't dispute that, because I'm the expert, with your sexy body...'

'You're such a cheeky fucker... just shut up and make love to me.'

After spending the night in 'the love tent,' as Robert named it, having each other's bodies many times, they get into the golf cart, a both smiling and drive back to the house to have a shower and breakfast before their meeting with the lawyer.

They spend their time in the shower kissing, then washing one another's bodies and by the time they are sitting down for breakfast, they have 20 minuntes until the meeting. During breakfast, Robert thanks both Jeremy and Amelia for helping Aaron with his surprise.

As they are walking to their office, Jeremy tells them that the lawyer has arrived. Robert asks him to bring her to the office.

After greeting Robert and Aaron the laywer takes out the documents that need signing, after signing them, Robert passes them to Aaron, when he looks on the front page he sees that there is a new company name on them, he looks at Robert, sees him smiling so he looks back at the documents and signs them.

When the lawyer is done, Robert walks her to the door leaving Aaron looking at the papers left on the conference table. When Robert returns to the office he walks over to Aaron and kisses him on the head.

'What is the new name on the documents we signed?' Aaron asks looking up at Robert.

'Because my company is in investments, and your's a equine company, I had to create a new one. The new one has both of us as owners, the difference is that there are now different departments in it, one being investments. The pub will fall in hospitality at the moment, but I've been working on a deal that should be done soon, then that will change to brewing.'

'Ok, and what is the new deal you've just mentioned?'

'We are in the process of buying a few breweries.'

'A few?'

'Yes, we've bought 2 two micro breweries, one major one here in the UK, and the investment company is in the process of of buying into one of the largest companies in the world.'

'Wow, um, that all sounds like a lot.'

'I know, and it is a lot, but I think it will be good for us and our business. I had and idea while you were away for work, that once it's all signed, maybe we could learn how to make beer and then make one that we both like, that is special, and put a picture of a horse on the bottle, and then use a percentage of the profits to help animal charities, what do you think?'

'Uh.... i don't know what to say....'

'You hate it...'

'No, I think it's amazing, but are you sure we can take care of it, because you have your company which is always busy and my business is starting to make me travel quite a bit and it has only started. What if I can't help out as much, I don't want everything on top of you?'

'Well it wouldn't be all on me, we'll have people taking care of things, like I do now with my business.'

Aaron nods, he looks up at Robert, 'I trust you, but I don't want you working like crazy, and I don't want it to change what we have.'

Robert leans down and kisses Aaron, 'I promise.'

'Right about lunch tomorrow, I've thought about your ideas,... you and your crazy ideas...'

'Hey you like my ideas!'

'I do, I do,... I think it's better to use the helicopter option for the family in Emmerdale, we can pick up Sarah and send someone to pick up Faith and Stephen. Now all we need is to phone everyone and see if they are free.'

'Ok, good, let's start calling them now then, I'll call Sarah and do want to call Faith?'

'Yeah,' Aaron takes his phone and calls Faith, while Robert calls Sarah, 'Hello Gran,'

'Hello, my boy, how is everything there?'

'It's all good, listen Gran, Robert and I want to invite you and Stephen tomorrow for lunch.'

'Oh that's lovely, Stephen will be over the moon. You know he hasn't stopped talking about you and Robert. Is it a special ocassion?'

'No we've decided to invite the family, but it's just a lunch.'

'Family?'

'Yes, Paddy, Sarah, Cain, Moira, Marlon, Zach and Lisa, so can you come?'

'Um, yes love, you know I'll do anything for you, what time?'

'We're sending someone to pick you and Stephen at nine, it that ok?'

'Yes that's perfect.'

'Ok good, then I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yes love, send my love to your Robert.'

Aaron ends the call and looks at Robert, who has already finished speaking to Sarah.

'Sarah says she can't wait, what did Faith say?'

'She seemd a little unsure when I said family and who was coming but then she said that she would love to.' Aaron replies.

After calling Cain, Marlon and Lisa they only have Paddy left.

'Let's call Paddy.' Robert says as he is dialing and putting it on speaker.

'Hello,' Robert and Aaron say in unison

'My boys!!, oh my god I was just talking about you to Pearl,' they hear Paddy talking to Pearl, 'Pearl, it's my boys,' then he continues with Robert and Aaron. 'how are you doing, I miss you guys?'

'We're good Paddy, listen, we're calling to invite you and Pearl for lunch tomorrow.'

'What, both of us... really?... ofcourse, ofcourse, you know I never say no... oh I can't wait, but is there a special reason? oh and before I forget what time?'

'You need to be at the airport at nine, and you will need to pick up Marlon and another car will pick up Cain, Moira, Zach and Lisa.'

'Oh so it's a family do, ok, ok, and do you need us to bring anything?'

'No Paddy, don't bring anything, but thank you, oh can you tell Pearl please.'

'Yes one second,' they hear Paddy telling Pearl, 'my boys have invited you for sunday lunch at theirs tomorrow, so you cancel whatever plans you have, cause you will love it,' 'really, Paddy are sure... must I make my lemon cake?' 'no Pearl, they don't want us to take anything, and I'm sure Amelia will have many delicious things for us,' he then returns to the phone, 'right, so it's all planned, oh wait, what am I going to wear... my flaming rainbow hat. You boys thought I had forgotten, but I havn't, you just wait... oh god, it's going to be amazing, everyone is going to be stunned into silence,... I love it. Ok boys, I better go, things to do, need to start getting ready, you take care, love you both.'

Before Robert and Aaron can even reply, the call has ended. they look at each other and burst out laughing.

After both have recovered, they call Amelia and Jeremy to the office, and tell them what is happening, and discuss everything that is needed and then make the rest of the arrangements.

During lunch they tell Debbie and Andy that Sarah and Faith are coming for lunch but they leave the rest of the people out as it will be a surprise for them both.

In the middle of the afternoon, Robert walks past the games room, on his way to the kitchen, and when he looks into it, he sees Andy and Debbie, holding each other kissing, while the kids are watching a movie in the cinema, he continues to walk to the kitchen smiling, happy that they have found each other again.

Twenty minutes later, Robert is walking back, and out of curiosity looks towards the games room when he passes and sees that Andy and Debbie continue to hold each other.

When he walks back into the office smiling Aaron looks at him, 'why are you smiling?'

'As I was walking to the kitchen I saw Andy and Debbie kissing, and on my way back they were still holding each other.'

'I thought that might happen, I'm happy for them.'

'Yeah me too. By the way, have you opened that beautful envelope yet?'

'No, I havn't even seen the mail, where is it... oh here it is, look at this writing, let's see what it is,' Aaron opens it and starts reading, 'oh wow, ok, was not expecting this...'

'Well, what is it?'

'Oh right, it's an invitation to a ball, it's for a charity, and the invitation is from Princess Ayesha, here have a look, you might know this charity.'

Aaron hands Robert the invitation and he reads what is written then looks at Aaron, 'I've never heard of it before, why don't you just phone her and ask her about it. You said she was really nice so I don't think she would mind.'

While Robert has been talking Aaron looks into the evelope and finds another paper inside.

'Wait, there is something else here... ok, it says that she would like to meet with me, it has to do with work that the charity does and that she will explain in more detail. Do you think it's a charity to take care of horses then, because why else would she want to talk with me.'

'I don't know Aaron, well at least you don't have to call her to ask her about it, but what you can do is phone her and invite her here for tea.'

'You really think I should do that, I don't know... I mean she is a Princess for god sake...'

'Aaron, if you feel nervous, think about horses, or even better think about me.' Robert says with a smile.

'You cheeky fucker, so you want to be horny when I'm talking with her... cause that is what will happen if I'm thinking of you' Aaron replies blushing.

'Aaron, you're so fucking adorable when you blush like that,' Robert moves closer to Aaron and kisses him, he then leans back,' phone her, before you get distracted, oh but not for Monday morning, we have the wedding planner to meet.'

'Oh ok,' Aaron makes the call, 'yes, good afternoon, may I speak to Ayesha please, it's Aaron speaking.'

'Oh, Mr Aaron, one moment please....' Yes, hello, Aaron, it's so good to hear from you. Did you get my invitation and the note?'

'Hello Ayesha, yes I did. I'm phoning because the note said you wanted to talk with me, so I wanted to invite you for tea, next week, is that ok?' Aaron looks at Robert and shruggs.

'That's a great Idea, I'm free all day on Teusday, how about 10:30 on Teusday.'

'That is fine, Teusday it is.'

'OK, that's wonderful, see you on Teusday'

She ends the call before Aaron can say anything, he looks at Robert who says, 'well?'

'Uh, she is coming on Teusday morning at 10:30.'

'Ok, then let's go talk to Jeremy and Amelia about it because they have experience from before they started working here from that world of royalty.'

'Yeah, good idea, wait, you never said they had experience like that.'

'Yeah, still don't know why they came to work for me and stayed, just glad they did.'

Robert pulls Aaron out of his chair and gives a kiss then tells him that they should go and talk with Jeremy and Amelia before anything else. As they both pass the games room, holding each other's hand, Robert signals to Aaron for him to see what he had told him before, and he finds as Robert did earlier, Andy and Debbie kissing each other, making them both smile.


	51. Chapter 51

Robert is first to wake up, but doesn't move as he watches Aaron sleeping, something he loves doing but has not done in quite some time. He takes a moment to think about the day ahead, the driver is on his way to pick up Faith and Stephen, the family in Emmerdale are probably getting ready to leave, the staff is getting everything ready in the house, then he thinks of how his life has changed in the few months he has known Aaron. Today the house if going to be full of family, something he never imagined ever happening.

When he looks at Aaron again he finds him looking back, with his beautiful blue eyes, smiling.

'Good morning beautiful' Robert says before he leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss.

'Good morning.' Aaron replies smiling.

After a while, they get out of bed, walking to the bathroom for a shower, where they make love, after which they dry each other's bodies, giving one another kisses along the way. They then go to their walk in closet and pick what they will be wearing.

When they walk down the hall from their bedroom, holding hands, they notice that the door to Andy's room is open and it looks like he did not sleep in the bed. They both smile and continue to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The children, are already having breakfast but Debbie and Andy are not with them. While Robert and Aaron are having their breakfast with the children, Debbie and Andy walk into the kitchen smiling.

Robert and Aaron don't say anything after greeting them but they see the looks and the smiles.

 

In Emmerdale Chas and Katie are sitting on a bench drinking tea, as they are no longer welcome at the cafe. They notice that there are more guards at Paddy's house and their are three Range Rovers parked infront.

'What do you think is going on there?' Chas asks.

'I have no idea, but it does seem quite busy... oh look one of the cars is driving off... wait there goes another one.' replies Katie.

While they are both looking at what is going on at Paddy's house, Victoria walks up to them.

'What going on, why are you looking at Paddy's house?' 

'Bloody hell Vic, don't sneak up on people like that. There's a lot of movement there today, more cars and guards and we want to know what's going on.' replies Chas.

The third car drives down the road and stops infront of Pearl's house. She then leaves her house and enters the car.

'Is Pearl too lazy to walk up the road. Something is going on...' Chas says as they watch the car park infront of Paddy's house again. Pearl leaves the car and walks into the house. As soon as she does one of the cars that had left before arrives with Marlon, and he also leaves the car and walks into the house.

'Marlon?, since when are him and Paddy friends?. And why did they go pick him up?, something is going on there...' Victoria is cut off by th third car appearing.

Cain and Moira leave the car and are greeted by Paddy, Pearl and Marlon , who have now left the house. Paddy is talking with Cain and Moira and is pointing to the cars.

As Chas is about to get up from the bench and demand what is happening, a fourth arrives, this car is full of guards who exit the car. One of the guards walks up to Paddy and talks to him, he them greets Cain and Moira. 

'Who are all the guards?, why are they all here? and where are they all going?' asks a stunned Victoria.

Cain and Moira get into the second car while Paddy, Pearl and Marlon get into the third. A guard stays behind, and sits on a chair by the front door.

'We have to follow them to see where they are going. They might be going to see Aaron...' Chas says as she watches as everyone is getting into the different cars.

'Okay, I'll drive.' says Katie. As Chas and Katie get into the car infront of them, while Victoria says she is going too.

While the three cars are driving to the airport, the last one sees that they are being followed, but the car is keeping it's distance, so he doesn't inform the other cars, for the moment.

'Where are they going?' Chas says, while speaking her thoughts out loud.

'Well, they are obviously going to Leeds.' replies Victoria.

Noone but Paddy knows how they are going to Robert and Aaron's house, and he has decided not to tell anyone that they will be flying in a helicopter.

When the start to approach the airport, both Pearl and Marlon look at each other.

'Paddy, why are we going to the airport?' Marlon asks.

'You'll see, and don't worry it's all good.'

As the cars aproach a private gate, the guards of each car hand papers to the security guard, letting each of the three cars through. As Katie's car follows them and approaches the gate, the security guard tells her that she is unauthorized to be there and must turn and leave. Chas and Victoria start making a scene as Katie starts to reverse.

When the three cars stop, and everyone get's out, they all walk towards Paddy and Cain is the first to talk, 'Paddy what are we doing here?'

'We are getting our ride to go to Aaron and Robert.' 

'What ride?, are we leaving the counrty?' Cain asks, looking around.'

'No, we are going to their home, I thought you all knew that already. Before anymore questions, there is out ride, come let's go. I don't want to stand here talking the rest of the day, I miss my boys.' Paddy says as he starts to walk towards the helicopter waiting for them.

As soon as they enter the helicopter and take their seats, Cain says, 'this is very posh, is this how you went to them the last time Paddy?'

'Yes, but the helicopter wasn't this big, it had less seats, but just as comfy.'

Before anymore questions can be made, the pilot informs them that they are soon going to be taking off, he also informs them of how long the flight will be and that it should be a smooth flight as they have clear weather.

Outside the gate, Katie has reversed the car, her Chas and Victoria have exited the car, watching everyone enter the helicopter.

'They are going into a helicopter?, but none of them can afford that? what is seriously going on here?' asks a stunned Victoria.

'It must be the same person behind the guards that stay with Paddy and the lawyer that last week brought the papers for Katie to sign...' Chas replies being interrupted by Katie.

'Yeah it must be and who ever it is has some serious money to be behind it all.'

The three of them stand there watching as the helicopter takes off, many things running through each of their minds.

When they return to Emmerdale, they drop Victoria off, both fed up with her questions and demands and then Chas decides to try to get into Paddy's house, but as soon as they stop the car they see a guard sitting outside, then she decides to try the Wishing Well, but they find a guard there as well. So she then decides to try Marlon's house and Butler's Farm, but it's the same, there are guards at both places, leaving her fuming and with a lot of questions.

 

After breakfast Robert and Aaron go their office, as Aaron has some paperwork he wants to sort out.

'Aaron, have you thought about getting someone to work for as a PA?'

'No, not really. I was going to think about it when I was in Portugal last week, but as you know my mind was else where. But I will, I promise.'

'Ok. Oh I better go pick up Sarah.'

'Already?' Aaron asks before looking at the time.

'Yeah, but I won't be long.' Robert says walking up to Aaron and giving him a kiss.

Robert meets Andy by the door and they are soon on their way to pick up Sarah.

While Aaron is sitting at his desk, he takes out the invitation to the Charity Ball, wondering what Ayesha wants to talk to him about. Then his mind starts to wonder, _'a royal charity ball, never in a million years, oh wait, shit, there will probably be dancing at this thing, I don't know how to dance. Fuck, I need to learn, I'm not making a fool out Robert or myself...'_ His thought are interrupted by Jeremy knocking on the door.

'Sir, the helicopter is 20 minutes away, and Mrs. Faith and Mr. Stephen will be here in 5 minutes, and Mr Harker has just arrived.'

'Thank you Jeremy,' Aaron says with a smile. 

Aaron puts all the papers away, leaves the office and walks to the front door, meeting Robert as he walks in. Robert gives Aaron a kiss, 'hi', and then another kiss, before he moves to the side.

Sarah walks in and gives Aaron a hug, 'hello, love, how are you?, heard about all the drama in Spain. It's good to see you.'

'I'm very good thanks. Happy you're here to have lunch with us.' Aaron replies smiling

Aaron takes Robert's hand, and as Andy starts to take Sarah to the children and Debbie, Aaron tells Robert that Faith is about to arrive, so they walk out the door just as the car is parking infront of the house.

'My beautiful boys.' Faith say as she leaves the car, hugging both Robert and Aaron. Behind her is a smiling Stephen, who hugs them both as well.

In the helicopter, the pilot informs everyone that they will be landing in 10 minutes. Paddy tells everyone that they should look out the window, so they can see the house, even though he also wants to see it again he lets the other move towards the windows.

As the house comes into view in the distance, they all turn to Paddy, very confused then turn back to look out the window again.

'Oh... Paddy..... what.... where....I.... Paddy? Is that...?' Pearl says, or tries.

Before anyone tries to ask anything, the helicopter is landing, and noone has moved away from the windows. After the blades have slowed down quite a bit, they see the doors of the house open, and a man, who Paddy knows is Jeremy walk out.

The pilot opens the doors of the helicopter and everyone climbs out and starts to walk towards the house when Robert and Aaron walk out the door, holding hands with the biggest smiles.

'Welcome to Woolmers Park, our home.' Robert says as they approach them.

While they are all stunned and shocked, standing looking at the house, Paddy walks up to Robert and Aaron and hugs them both tightly.

'My boys, how are you two doing?, I've missed you so, so much. And look at you, you look so good and so happy. Oh my god are they still gawping... unbelieveable, I was never like that was I, no I wasn't ever.... oh, I'm so happy to be here again, it's like my haven....why are you two laughing, stop laughing.... you're just terrible, seriously.... I should have brought my flaming hat, then you wouldn't be laughing, and before you ask why I didn't, well I didn't want to out shine the house of course.... you know I'm going inside, Amelia will take me more seriously.... unbelievable, un-freaking-believeable....' Paddy says before hugging both who have not stopped laughing.

'Hello boys, thanks you so much for having me here, I feel so honored to being invited... this place is.... I don't know what to say...anyway it's nice to see you again.'

'Hello Pearl, welcome to our home, we're very happy to have you here, We hope you enjoy yourself today. Jeremy here will guide you inside.'

'Oh, how lovely, I feel like a queen.' Pearl says smiling as Jeremy takes her inside.

'Boys, well, you're not boys, really, anyway, that's Paddy's fault, it's always my boys here and my boys there, oh god I'm mumbling...'

'Welcome Marlon, it's good to see you and have you here. We hope you like it.' Aaron says smiling.

'Thank you, thank you so much, it means a lot to all of us, really and I'm sure it will be amazing.' Marlon replies.

'Uh, lads, well this is some place here, it's great to see you both.' Zach says

'Zach, move I want to hug the boys.... hello loves, thanks for having us, I hope it's not too much bother.' Lisa says as she gives them both a hug.

'No, bother at all. Thank you for coming, we're very happy to have you all here,' Robert replies, 'Jeremy here will help you inside.'

'Aaron, Robert, this is... hello first of all... this is... is this where my Debbie, Andy and the kids have been staying all this time?' Cain asks.

'Hello, Cain and Moira, we're happy you came. Yes Debbie, Andy and the kids actually came the same way you did, walked through this door and have been with us since. They actually don't know that we invited you all today, so it's a surprise for them.' says Aaron.

'Wow, I mean, now I understand what Paddy said, they couldn't be better anywhere else. And how has everything been, with you two and with them?' Moira says.

'It's all been good, the children love it here, and we have loved having them here, it's been... good, when you hear the sound of children's laughter echoing through the house... yeah it's been different but good.' Robert replies smiling, 'Let's go in, and see how everyone is.'

As Robert and Aaron walk into the house, followed by Cain and Moira, they are both a little nervous about Cain seeing Faith for the first time in over twenty five years. They hope that the reunion goes well.

Cain and Moira are just as stunned as everyone is, while walking through the house, at how beautiful the house is and Cain is especially proud of them both knowing their stories.

When they walk into the grey reception room, there is staff handing people drinks, and everyone is chatting and laughing.

Robert and Aaron stand to the side revealing Cain and Moira to Debbie and Faith.

'Dad!, Oh my god, you're here.' Debbie says running to her father's arms being followed by the children, screaming, 'Grandpa!'

Debbie is in tears as Cain hugs her, while the children hug his legs. Andy hugs Moira, he then let's go and after Cain has hugged the children, Andy gives him a hug as well.

After they have all hugged Cain looks to the people in the room, and he sees Faith, with a hand over her mouth with tears running down her face.

'Mum?, is that you?' Cain asks, shocked.

Faith nods and Cain moves as fast as he can without running, and hugs her. Most of the people in the room watch in silence, at the reunion, while Paddy who has moved closer to Aaron and Robert looks at them and then looks at the scene then turns to them again.

'You boys. Making everyone cry... but it is such a beautiful thing... watching them reunite, not the crying. But you know what makes me the happiest, is that everyone in here has so much love for you both... oh god I'm getting emotional again... damn it, it's not funny... you laughing now wait until your wedding, I'm going to be the biggest baby, and it's not going to be pretty...' Before Paddy continues Aaron and Robert hug him at the same time.

When they have let go of Paddy, they turn to the rest of the people, and find Faith looking at Cain and caressing his face, wiping away his tears.

'Where are they... I'm going to kill you both... your bloody surprises are going to give us heart attacks one day...' Debbie says as she is charging towards them with a smile and tears on her face. When she reaches them, they expect a punch but she hugs them instead, whipering, 'thank you.'

After everyone has calmed down a bit, and having something to drink, Paddy approaches his boys and asks them if they will be showing the house to the rest of the family. Robert nods, and says that he was thinking about it.

Robert turns to everyone and asks if they would like a tour, to which there is one big yes. So, most of them follow, Lisa, Zach, Marlon, Cain and Moira follow Robert and Aaron and so does Paddy. 

'What, I love this place and it was my home for a week, so I want to see it again,' Paddy says without anyone asking or saying anything.

Having shown the games room, the cinema, they go next to the spa complex. Everyone is walking stunned into silence, except for Paddy, who is just smiling, until they reach the kitchen.

'This is my friend Amelia, the best chef in the world, sorry Marlon no offence, if I had stayed any longer, I would have had to be taken out by some heavy machinery, because her food is so good.' Paddy say making Robert nad Aaron laugh, while everyone is looking around at the beautiful kitchen.

'Paddy, I can see now why you never stop talking about this place, I even thought you had imagined it, but it's better than you described...' says Pearl

The rest have joined them as they are going to the stables next, and they know how the children and the rest like horses.

'What, there's more?' asks Lisa as they are walking towards the stables.

When they enter the stables, Florian is not in his stable, and as soon as he sees Aaron and Robert he walks up to them.

'Hey boy, what are you up to? Why are you not in your stable.' Aaron asks as he is being nudged by Florian.

'This is Florian, my first horse.' Robert says to everyone as he pats his neck.

'He is stunning. How many horses do you have? asks Moira

'Nine, in total, two Shires, six Lusitanos and this guy a Frisian.' replies Robert with a smile.

When Luke takes Florian from Aaron they go for a little walk around the gardens, and then back to the house for lunch.

Robert and Aaron take everyone to the dinning room, as it has the biggest table in the house, and has more space for everyone. While sitting down Jeremy walks in followed by more staff that will be serving them during lunch.

The wines and drinks are served and Robert asks if anyone is allergic to anything, when everyone says no, he then says that if there is anything that they don't like, then something else can be made for them.

While having the starters, Cain asks what he is eating, and Robert tells him it's fire water grilled Portuguese chorizo, and then explains how it is done. 

Then fish is served, and everyone loves the grilled flounder in mango cream sauce with prawns with sauteed vegetables.

'Oh my god this is so good....' Paddy says

After a little while the meat is served and Robert tells everyone, it's beef slow roasted in beer, with an assortment of grilled honey glazed vegetables. As Jeremy puts beer bottle along the table, Robert tells them, it the same beer that was used in the food. He then turns to Aaron and whispers, 'it's our beer.'

Aaron looks at him a little stunned then picks up a bottle, and looks at the label and sees a picture of a horse and at the bottom reads 'A&R Brewery owned by the Phoenix Group', Aaron recognises the name of the group from the papers he signed the day before.

He puts down the bottle and turns to Robert, he then leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss, when they break they look at each others eyes, both smiling. Aaron looks at the bottle again and asks Jeremy to open the bottle because he wants to try it. After tasting it he gives his glass to Robert for a taste and they both like the beer.

'Hey, lads this beer is good.... but I've never heard of this company before, Cain have you?' asks Zach.

'No, never heard of it, but you are right, it is good.' Cain replies as he holds the beer in his hands.

After eating the meat, everyone is chatting away, while Robert and Aaron are in there own world, whispering in each other ears and looking into one another's eyes.

'Oh here we go again, I was finding it very strange this hadn't started before...'Paddy says poiting to Aaron and Robert, 'are they still in smoochie land all the time?' he asks Debbie and Andy.

'Yeah, it's a constant love fest with them two, and you should have seen when Aaron went away for work for almost the whole of last week, Robert was a misery. He doesn't know how to function without Aaron close by, and then there was some trouble with his Gran Annie, which he was so lucky that Aaron was visiting on that day, but as soon as Robert heard about it he got on a plane as fast as he could just to make sure that Aaron was safe. It's really sweet actually.' Andy says.

Aaron and Robert are interrupted by Jeremy who whispers into Aaron's ear that he has a phone. Aaron looks at him stunned, then he looks at Robert, and as he is getting up Robert does the same and excuses them both. They then leave the dinning room holding hands and walk to the office, and on the way Aaron tells Robert what is going on.

'My Grandparents are on the phone... yes, William and Carol Livesy.' Robert nods and squeezes his hand. 

'Hello, this is Aaron speaking.' He says after entering the office and putting it on speaker so Robert can hear as well.

'Yes, hello Aaron, my name is Carol Livesy, and I know we have never met... well actually we did once when you were a baby, but I am you Grandmother. I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous... my husband, William, your Grandfather and I would like to meet you if that is possible.'

'Oh, um... I don't mean to be rude , but why? why now?' Aaron asks

'No, that is a fair question which you have all the right to know. We have only reached out now, because we have finally found you and know that you are safe.'

Aaron and Robert look at each other, 'oh...ok, when would you like to meet?'

'We would like to invite you and your fiance to our house, maybe on wednesday or thursday, you can even stay here for a night, that will give us a better chance to get to know you.' Carol replies.

Aaron looks at Robert who nods, 'ok, what time would you like us to be there?'

'Mid morning, around 10 am, and then you can stay for lunch, is that ok?'

'That is ok, we will be there around 10 am.'

'Oh that's so lovely, we live in the Dinmore Manor House Estate, it's not hard to find. We are so glad that you are coming, thank you Aaron.'

'Thank you for the invitation, we will see you wednesday,' After saying their goodbyes they hear Carol saying to William 'he agreed, I'm so happy, I cannot wait to meet him.'

Aaron puts the phone down and turns to Robert, who envelopes him in his arms. Holding him tight. He then leans back and gives Aaron a kiss.

'Another story about me being safe, that has got to be about Chas, I'm sure.' Aaron says

'Yeah, I think you are right. But she seemed friendly and she was really happy that you accepted to go.'

'Yeah, she did, I hope it goes well' Aaron says leaning against Robert chest.

'I'm sure it will. Now do you want to go back, before Paddy eats all the desserts?' Robert says smiling.

Aaron nods and takes his hand as they walk back to the dinning room. When they enter the dinning room all they see are smiles and how everyone is happy which brings smiles to their faces.

As they sit down Paddy asks, 'is everything ok?'

Aaron nods, 'yeah everything is fine, I just had a call from my other Grandparents that want to meet me.'

'The Livesy's?, really? and did they say why?' Paddy asks concerned not knowing anything about the people.

'They said they wanted to meet me and that they waited until they knew I was safe.' Aaron answers.

'Safe? Oh that can only mean one thing...' Faith says.

'Yeah, that's our guess too. But it is not today, and we still have dessert to eat.' Aaron says.

'OH MY GOD!, the desserts, I had forgotten the desserts, now that would be a crime.... don't look at me like that, you havn't tried them yet, you all just wait,... it's like going to heaven, well not that I would know what that feels like... oh wait, wait... it must be like when these two are in smoochie land.... that is it... ok something similar then... don't look at me like that with your judginess.... Jeremy bring on the desserts, I'm ready.... Robert he can bring the desserts, right?.... oh good, I can't wait. I didn't eat more of the other food because of the desserts. Let's see what other magic has Amelia made now.'

When Paddy looks at everyone, they are all laughing, he then looks at Aaron and winks. Having made such drama about the desserts, the previous conversation about the Grandparents is no longer the topic, and for that both Aron and Robert are more than happy about.

After having dessert, Robert suggests they go for a walk, which everyone agrees to even Paddy, even though there is more drama.

'Someone help me up... I can't get off the chair... Amelia's food was too good....' Paddy says making everyone laugh.

Robert, Aaron and Paddy are the last to leave the dinning room, which gives them a chance to talk.

'So how are you really feeling about meeting them.' Paddy asks now very serious.

'I'm nervous, because I don't know what I'm going to find. She, Carol, seemed friendly and was nervous on the phone.' Aaron replies.

'And you are going as well, yes?' Paddy asks Robert.

'Yes, she actually invited me, the fiance as well. They probably already know who I am. Their investigator was a good one and knew where Aaron was when he gave them the information they wanted. But like I told Aaron, I'm sure everything will be ok, and remember that Mike would have told me if there was something not right with them. I think it will be all good.' Robert says.

'Ok, I trust you to keep each other safe, or so help me god... No what is this drama I heard about in Spain?' Paddy asks.

'What?, who told you that?' Aaron asks stunned.

'Aah, you see I have my secret spies too... no, um, when you two were in smoochie land at the table, Andy mentioned something, so what is it? is everything ok now?.' 

'Yes, everything is good now. So you have spies now?' Aaron asks laughing as they start to walk to meet up with the others.

As they exit the doors, Marlon approaches Robert and Aaron and asks if he can go and speak with Amelia, they both nod, while Paddy interrupts and says he'll take him so he can keep an eye on them.

The children are running around Cain who is laughing and enjoying seeing how happy they are. Everyone is chatting as Faith walks up to them and hugs them.

'Thank you for today. It was such a wonderful surprise seeing everyone but especially Cain. I'm happy he is well and has a lovely, strong woman as his wife.' they are interrupted by the children calling Aaron, to help them tickle Cain. 'He is really happy, and so is Aaron. Is everything ok with this story about the other Grandparents?' Faith asks Robert.

'Yeah, it will be, I'll make sure of it. How are things with the shop.' Robert asks wanting to change the subject.

'It's good, but I'm actually thinking of selling. I'm tired and the reason why I kept working so much is no longer there, because I don't need to pay a private investigator anymore. The only thing now is Stephen, I can't just get rid of it... I wish I lived closer to the two of you.... I don't know, I need to think about it, see what's best for everyone' Faith replies smiling as she sees Aaron laughing.

A while later the children are watching a movie and the adults are in the games room watching Cain and Aaron against Paddy and Marlon in a game of pool. Everyone is laughing at the theatrics that are going on during the game.

Robert has been trying to spend a little time with everyone, and during one of his conversations, this one being with Moira, He is not watching the game, but soon feels hands snake around his waist and hold him tight, making him smile. He places his hands over Aaron's and feels him sigh.

They all hear the helicopter and know it is time to go home. Lisa and Zach say their thank yous for everything, they are followed by Marlon, who hugs them both and thanks them as well. Cain and Moira are next and what surprises everyone is that Cain hugs Robert first.

'Thank you so much for everything that you have done for my Debbie, the children and Andy, I will never be able to repay you, the both of you, and thank you for taking care and loving our Aaron. We had the best day today, everything has been so great.' He then turns to Aaron and hugs him as well, while Moira hugs Robert and then Aaron.

'It's been such a lovely day, thank you so much for having me here today and it's been really woderful seeing you two again. Remember I was the first of this lot to see you two in love... yes Paddy even before you, now hush I'm speaking to these lovely boys.... Thank you.' Pearl says as she gives them a kiss on the cheek.

'My boys, the best things in my life, I had a great today, but then I already knew I was going to. I miss you two, very much all the time. You two take care and let me know how everything goes later this week, yeah.... yes Pearl I'm coming, hold your horses.... anyway keep in touch and I love you both very much.' Paddy says as he hugs Aaron and Robert.

They walk with Paddy to the door, where everyone is waiting, 'thank you all for coming today, it has meant a lot to us. Have a safe trip home and let us know when you have arrived.' Robert says while holding Aaron. They watch as they climb into the helicopter and it take off.

'Well we better be off too, right Stephen. Listen my loves, you must phone Gran Faith more, I miss you boys a lot. Thank you for the lovely day and for the wonderful surprises.' Faith says hugging both.

'Yeah it has been really great, being here again with you two. Thank you for allowing me to be apart of a your day with your family, it really meant a lot to me.'

Stephen says before hugging Robert and then Aaron. After they have left, Robert and Aron walk back to the games room, where the only guest left is Sarah. They both get a drink and take a seat, always holding hands.

'You know , today has been a treat for me. I've never been apart a of day like today, surrounded by family, where you actually feel the love and the happiness, it really has been a wonderful day as I heard a few people say. And it fills my heart.' Sarah says looking at the people around her smiling.

Not long after Robert and Aaron are taking Sarah home, where she hugs them before the get back in the car and drive back home. Both feeling a bit tired after the long day, but happy everything went well.

Now, they both just hope that the week ahead goes just as well, with the different meetings and a first meeting at the end of it.

As Robert and Aaron lay down in their bed, they both say 'I love you,' and fall asleep facing each other.


	52. Chapter 52

  
'Aaron, I'm going to get another coffee, do you want one before the wedding planner arrives?' Asks Robert getting up from his chair.

'Yes, please, that would be great.' Aaron replies smiling, as he watches Robert leave the office to go to the kichen.

When Robert returns he place the cup of coffee on Aaron's desk, who turns to him smiling, 'thank you,' Robert leans down and gives him a kiss. They break apart when they hear a knock on the door.

'Sir, Mr. Beaumont has arrived.' Jeremy informs Robert.

'Can you show him in please, thank you.' replies Robert.

Soon after, a very well dressed man in waking into the office followed by Jeremy.

'Good morning Valentino, I spoke to you on the phone, and this is my fiance, Aaron.' Robert says shaking his hand.

'Good morning, it very nice to meet you both. So shall we get started in planning your day?' Valentino says, holding a briefcase.

Robert and Aaron guide Valentino to the conference table. Aaron and Robert sit on one side, holding hands, while Valentino sits oppposite to them, where he opens his briefcase and takes a tablet, turns it on and starts asking questions.

'Ok, let's start, what is the date of the wedding?

'Two weeks.' Robert answers

'Two weeks?, ok... that is... how big is the wedding?' asks Valentino, not liking the short amount of time he has to get everything together.

'Not big, the guest list is about 60 to 70 guests.' 

'Right, location?'

'We're getting married at the Council, and the reception we thought of maybe having it here on the grounds.'

'Do you have your suits yet and what is the colour scheme?

'No we don't have our suits, but we want them to be black and grey, no top hats or coat tails. The colour scheme can also be black and grey.' Robert says looking at Aaron, who is nodding.

'Flowers. What kinds of flowers do want, and colours. Do you want many flowers of few?'

'Um, the bouttonnieres are going to be made by Aaron's Gran Faith, she is a florist. We want it to be elegant, I don't really know.'

'OK, um, what about the food, do have a someone to cater?'

'Well, our chef has made a menu, and she has all the details for food and beverages.'

'Ok, and does that include the wedding cake?'

'I'm not sure actually, I'll go and ask her.' Robert says, then getting up from his chair to ask Amelia about the cake, leaving Aaron with Valentino, who looks like is starting to get stressed.

Robert soon returns, and tells Valentino, that the cake is part of her menu. 

'Ok, now the invitations, it doesn't give your guests, much time to reply, but how would you like them.'

'Simple, elegant, we've spoken about having black, with white writing, the invitation should also just have our first names and will be hand delivered to certain people.'

'Ok, I'll, come back on friday for final approval for the table clothes, cutlery, plates, glasses, the flower design, table plans, um oh and the invitations, since they will be hand delivered.'

'Ok, friday it is then, thank you.' Robert says shaking Valentino's hand followed by Aaron. they both watch as he leaves the office mumbling to himself.

'I think it's a lot so close to the day, he became more stressed the more the details were discussed. Do you think he will be able to do it?' Aaron asks.

'I don't know, but let's give him a chance. and if on friday it looks like he can't hack it, then we will make other plans. Are you busy for the rest of the day?'

'No, not really, why?... Robert what are you planning?'

'I was thinking, I'm going to go to the gym for a bit, because I havn't been in a long time... what? I need to look good for my future husband... you see he is really sexy, and then I thought we could have a light lunch and afterwards watch a movie. But I want to take you out tonight to dinner.' Robert says with a smile.

'Ok, you seem to have the whole day planned already. What is special about today, that you want to go out?'

'I want to take my fiance out, who I love,' Robert leans closer to Aaron and gives him a kiss.

They both go to the gym, helping each other, kissing every opportunity, they then have a shower where they make love. When they leave their room, Robert takes Aaron, holding his hand, to the pool, where lunch is waiting. They talk about the day before, about having everyone there and Robert asks.

'Aaron, yesterday I had a conversation with Faith, and she said she was thinking about selling her shop, but she is worried about Stephen, did she mention it to you?'

'No, and did she tell you why?'

'She said she was tired and that the reason why she worked so hard all these years is no longer there, because she didn't need to search for you anymore. She also said she wished she lived closer to us.'

'Oh, and is that all she said?, did she mention any plans, or anything?'

'No, she said she had to think of to do, what was best for everybody. But listen, I have a few ideas, tell me what you think about them.' Robert says to which Aaron nods.

They spend the next hour talking about how they can help Faith. It doesn't take long for them to agree and to start making a plan.

After lunch, the watch a movie, well, they actually both fall asleep during the movie. They are both woken up by the children laughing outside the cinema, finding the room in complete darkness, the movie having been finished for quite some time.

While walking to their room to get ready, Aaron asks what kind of clothes should he where, because Robert won't tell him where they are going. Robert tells him to wear casual. 

They have both chosen to wear clothes that show off their bodies, making them both smile, liking what each has chosen to wear.

Robert drives out of the estate, one hand on the steering wheel the other holding Aaron's hand. Aaron has his head leaned against the seat turned towards Robert watching him as he drives, it has been a while since he has done that.

'I love you,' he says watching a smile appear on Robert's face.

'I love you more.'Robert replies.

After a while Aaron turns to see where they are going, and sees that they are entering London. Robert soon after is parking the car infront of a small Italian restaurant. As they walk to the restaurant Robert takes Aaron's hand. 

After dinner they decide to go for a walk, Robert's arm draped around Aaron's shoulder while Aaron holds Robert by the waist, looking at the city illuminated by the colourful lights of the night.

After having returned home, Robert can't keep his hands off Aaron.

'You have been driving me crazy all night, 'Robert says then kissing Aaron, pressing himself against Aaron's body, making him moan. 

They continue kissing all the way to their bedroom. Once inside Robert starts to remove Aaron's clothes, gliding his hands over his body. He then lays Aaron on the bed and removes his own clothes as quickly as he can. After he has removed the last piece he crawls over Aaron until they are facing each other.

Aaron wraps him arms around him and pulls him to lay on top of him. As they are kissing Aaron lifts his legs and wraps them around Robert's lower back, using them to push Robert even closer as he feels Robert hard cock pressed against his hole.

Robert leans back, and smiles, 'not yet, I want to rim you, I havn't done that in a long time,' he then gives Aaron one more kiss, before he starts to move down Aaron's body licking each of his nipples, then kissing his abs. He passes Aaron's pre cum soacked cock, not touching it. Robert lifts Aaron legs and leans forward, licking Aaron's hole once with the tip of his toungue. 

He hears Aaron moan, so he does it again, but this time he flattens his toungue, and doesn't move away. He slowly opens Aaron's hole with his toungue, then adding his fingers, one at a time. Everytime time the enter Aaron, they brush against his prostate, making him moan.

'Robert, I need inside me... please... oooh...'

Robert then takes Aaron's cock and licks the shaft from the balls to the head, which he plays with using his toungue and teeth, then finally swallowing it all. He sucks a few times and then releases it.

He crawls back over Aaron and kisses him, Aaron wrapping his body around Robert. As they are kissing, Robert slides his cock into Aaron's wet hole.

Robert cums first, deep inside of Aaron and when he sees that Aaron is also about to cum, the pulls of Aaron and moves, sitting himself onto Aaron cock, who soon cum inside of him.

He leans forward and kisses Aaron, and stays, laying on top of Aaron, with his cock still inside his hole.

After Robert feels Aaron's now soft cock slide out of him he lays next to Aaron wrapping his arms around him, which is how they fall asleep.

They leave the room smiling and holding hands, after having woken up and having sex in the shower. After having breakfast the they go to the office, as Robert needs to make a few calls before Ayesha arrives.

Having made the calls he needed to, Robert is now sitting on the sofa, with his arm around Aaron as they talk. They are interrupted by Jeremy who tells that Ayesha in on the way having been informed by the guard at the gate.

Robert and Aaron leave the office and walk to the door, that Jeremy has already opened. They walk out the door as a car stops. It's a Porsche 918 Spyder, and is followed by a black Ranger Rover that has her bodyguards.

A bodyguard opens the door of the driver side and Ayesha climbs out of the car, another bodyguard opens the passenger side and a young man climbs out, who looks around curiously. 

As soon as Ayesha turns and sees Aaron she smiles, she walks up to him and holds his hands in hers.

'Aaron it is so lovely to see you again,' the young man walks up to them, with a very serious face 'let, me introduce to my brother, Amir, Amir this is Aaron, the amazing man who saved Mercury.'

'Ayesha welcome, and Amir it's nice to meet you and let me introduce the both of you to my fiance, Robert.'

Ayesha smiles and looks at her brother, who is also starting to smile, for the first time since he has arrived.

'It's so lovely to meet you Robert... I'm really happy to be here.' Ayesha says.

'Welcome to our home, please come in.' Robert says as he shakes Ayesha and Amir's hands who is now all smiles and seems more relaxed.

As Robert and Aaron walk into the house, the hear Ayesha whispering to her brother as they follow them, 'and you didn't want to come with me...'

After sitting down and Jeremy asking if they want to have anything to drink, Robert nad Aaron notice that Amir hasn't stopped looking at them as they hold hands with a smile on his face.

'How is Mercury doing, and how has your training been going?' Aaron asks.

'Mercury is amazing, whatever you said to him that day, it's like he is a different horse. The training has be going very well, couldn't be better actually. I have Olympic trials soon and it 's looking really well. I know I said it that day in Austria, but I really want to thank you for saving him. What you did has changed everything, if you hadn't discovered that that trainer was no good, well, it would have been very bad for not only for Mercury but for many other horses.' Ayesha replies.

'So he is no longer training any horses?'

'No, he is in jail. Our father discovered that he was ill treating his own horses as well and had also threatened other junior trainers, with everything he did, he put our father's life in danger so he was accused of treason and is now in jail. He won't be harming anymore horses.'

'Oh, ok. I wasn't expecting that.' Aaron says looking at Robert.

'Anyway, that is not why I wanted to talk with. I wanted to talk to you about the Charity Ball I'm having, there is an auction and I was wondering if you would accept if we auctioned a day with you. There will be a lot of people there that have horses and you could teach or ride... obviously it depends on who will win the bidding and ofcourse yourself.' Ayesha says looking ar Aaron hoping he accepts.

'Um, really? Would anyone even be interested? And all the money goes to charity?' Aaron asks, with wide eyes.

'Yes all the proceeds from the ball, including the auction will go to the charities, and as for interest in you, many if not all the people present are. You see, you have become quite famous in the equine world for not only what you did with Mercury but especially for what you did with Snow.'

'Aaron and I wanted to know which are the charities that will benefit from this ball? Robert asks, seeing how stunned Aaron is.

'The charities I have chosen this year work with children and horses. There is actually one specific charity that is a beneficiary this year that I also wanted to talk to Aaron about. It's an oprhange that is about to work with another charity that saves horses, and they have partnered together. When a child has contact with animals, they blossom. It helps them to open up, to help with confidence and be more sociable which helps them in school. This orphanage has chosen to work with horses instead of dogs or cats and I wanted to ask you, Aaron, if you could visit the rescue center and see the horses, see if they would be ok with children around them. I just want to make sure everything is ok, for the horses and for the children, maybe be there the first time the children visit, just to be safe The rescue center is not far from here, about 20 minutes.'

'Sure I can do that, and when do they start working together?' Aaron asks, liking the idea of children and horses.

'They start in two weeks time. I'll leave you the details of the rescue center and the orphanage. The center knows who you are so you can visit anytime you like and the orphanage has been informed that I would be getting someone to look at the horses, they don't who you are, because they don't deal with horses, but if you want to visit them you can as well, I have mentioned your name before.'

Aaron takes a moment to think. he wants to do this because it is important, he thinks about what he needs to do in the next few weeks, Grandparents the end of this week, next week is probably going to be hectic with the wedding, then they have a week after the wedding until the ball.

'Ok, so the next few weeks are a bit full, next week we will be busy with the wedding, right, but maybe I could visit on friday or this weekend, and I want to visit the orphanage, talk with the children, tell them about horses and how they should behave around them, I think that will only help to keep everyone safe, children and horses.'Aaron says more to Robert than anyone else, to which Robert nods, with a smile.

'Oh that's wonderful, thank you so much, really, this is so imprtant to me and I'm so happy that you, someone I trust will involved with this, thank you.' Ayesha says with the biggest smile.

'So Amir, do you also ride like your sister?' Robert asks, making conversation with the young man that has been silent since the moment they arrived.

'No, I'm scared of horses, I think that they are beautiful and I love watching Ayesha ride, but I'm scared to be around them and I think they sense that in me so they never react well. That horrible man, the trainer, was the one that was supposed to teach me when I was younger... anyway, I would love to be able to, well not to compete, like Ayesha, just to ride,' Amir replies surprising Aaron and Robert how soft spoken he is.

'Amir, come with me, I'd like you to meet someone,' Aaron says with a smile as he stands up. He then turns to Robert gives him a kiss, shocking Amir and walking out of the reception room. Amir quickly snaps out of it and jogs to meet up with Aaron, who is waiting for by the door. 

Ayesha turns to Robert, 'who does he want Amir to meet?'

'He is taking Amir to meet Florian... my horse.' Robert says smiling.

'Oh dear, I need to see this.' She says as she stands.

'I'll take you to the stables.' Robert replies as they start to walk out if the room.

'I didn't know Aaron was engaged, when is the wedding.' she asks smiling

'Hopefully in two weeks... yes I know it sounds odd, but we have left it a bit late and if the planner does not have a nervous breakdown, we see by the end of this week. 

Aaron and Amir arrive at the stable, Aaron notices right away that Amir has become tense.

'Amir, I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen. Florian is very gentle, I'll just have a word with him before I bring him out. Aaron says placing his hand on Amir's shoulder.

Aaron then turns and walks into Florian's stable, A few moments later he walks out with Florian following him. He sees Robert and Ayesha standing at the entrance of the stable, watching.

'Florian, this is Amir a friend, and he is a little afraid that you might hurt him, so let's show him how kind you are.' Aaron speaks, more for Amir's benefit. 

'Amir, Florian is going to walk slowly to you, don't be scared, ok, I'll be by your side.' Aaron says smiling.

Florian slowly starts to walk in Amir's direction, stopping infront of him, and bowing his head,

'Amir, you can rub his forehead,' Amir shakes his head, 'do you want me to do it first?' Amir nods. 'ok.'

As Amir watches, Aaron takes his hand and places it on Florian. After a few moments, Amir starts to smile and relax a little but still a bit tense, Aaron notices but removes his hand leaving just Amir's.

'You're doing good, you just need to be gentle with horses. So tell me about yourself. Where would you like to ride a horse?' Aaron asks.

'Um...' Amir looks at Aaron and seems scared.

'Amir, is everything ok, you can tell me, I promise you are safe here, noone will harm you here.' Aaron says patting Florian making sure he doesn't react to Amir.

'No, I know... I feel safe here, Ayesha said you were a nice person... I ... you see, I'm gay, which I've only ever told my Ayesha, and, and I can't be, I have to follow my father, ... I'll have to get married to a woman and have children ... I have to do what is best for my country, that must come first.... so... to answer your question, I would like to ride a horse on a beach next to a boyfriend, but that will never happen.' Amir says contoling his emotions, but Aaron can see it is hard for him.

'Amir, how old are you?' Aaron asks, because he seems young to Aaron.

'I'm 17.' Amir says looking at Florian.

'Ok, you're young and maybe things will change in your country, you future might not be what you expect. Life can surprise you in interesting ways. It has for me.'

Aaron says looking at Robert smiling, who is unable to hear what Aaron and Amir are saying.

'Amir, let's move to the side, feel his neck, it's important to feel and to let the horse know where you are when moving around.' Amir slowly walks to where Aaron is.

'He is so beautiful, I would love to draw him, would it be ok if I came another day to draw him Aaron, I promise to keep out of everyone's way.' Amir asks

'I think that that would be fine. Have you ever ridden before?'

'Yes, I have, until I was about 10.' Amir replies

Aaron signals to Luke to get the gear to put on Florian so Amir can mount him. 

'Amir, why don't you mount Florian, just to sit on him for a bit, to get you used to it again.'

Amir nods, and with Aaron's help, he does mount Florian with more elegane than Aaron has normally seen. 

While this had all been going on, Robert and Ayesha have been watching.

'I don't know how he does it, but because of it he is becoming quite famous. My father was very impressed and he watched everything Aaron did with Mercury, and ofcourse Ren and especially his mother, talk about Aaron to important, powerful people, that have horses.' Ayesha says, 

'We didn't know that. I havn't spoken to Ren for a while. What Aaron did with Snow was incredible, knowing Snow's story, be we had no clue that it's actually being spoken about.

'Oh... he is actually mounting him... wow... I havn't seen him do that for a long time, since he was a child... how did Aaron do that, not even my father has been able to... ' Ayesha says stunned.

'Why don't we approach them and see how Amir is doing.' 

As they approach, they can both see how relaxed and happy Amir is, and has the biggest smile. Aaron is also relaxed and takes Robert's hand in his, when he walks to him.

Robert spends some time talking with Amir, while Ayesha makes some plans with Aaron after discussing with him the center and the orphange, so they all decide to got together on friday afternoon.

Ayesha turns to Amir and tell them that it is time for them to go, she has appointments to attend, which makes Amir make a face, not happy, Robert and Aaron look at each, Robert then turns to Ayesha,

'Amir can stay with us for lunch and then we can go riding with him after, if he likes. What do you think Amir?' Robert says.

'Are you sure it is ok? I would love to. Ayesha I feel safe here and I would like to ride...' Amir says.

'Ok, that is fine, I'll send a driver later, or if you want to go earlier just phone.' Ayesha says, she then turns to Aaron and Robert, 'thank you, and hugs them both.

Amir spends most of the day with Aaron and Robert, and during this time they see how relaxed he is around them, a completely different person than when he arrived. Amir also asks them a lot of questions about their relationship, how they met and fell in love, and some other questions, like how they knew that they were love. Robert and Aaron soon realise that there is a possibilty that Amir has never been in love. Which they later confirm. 

Amir bonds with them, tells them personal things about himself, his fears, his hopes and tells them that he would like to feel what they feel for each other with someone who loves him.

As he is about to leave, Aaron and Robert give him their contacts, and tell him that if he ever needs anything... 

He stands in their office, emotional looking at them, that two people that were strangers a few hours before have now become so important and close to him. He hugs each saying 'thank you', and then leaves.

Robert sits on the office sofa with Aaron leaning against him, thinking about the meeting with Ayesha and the day they have spent with Amir.

'That is not what imagined my day would be like when I woke up this morning.' Aaron says.

'No, mine neither, but it was good. Ayesha was nice, and Amir is a great guy. We discovered that you are going to be auctioned off by a princess, it's not everyday that happens.' Robert says laughing.

'Yeah and it's for a good cause. Now, I'm thinking is about tomorrow... god I hope that goes well... ' Aaron says, not knowing what to expect.

'Aaron I've been thinking about that, the drive is over 3 hours, and unless you want to wake up at five in the morning, I suggest we fly there and then drive from the airport the rest of the way, which is a lot less. What do you think?' 

'Yeah, ok, that sounds good to me.' Aaron replies making Robert get up to start making the arrangements for their trip in the morning. 

Robert hopes that everything goes as well with Aaron's grandparents as it has with the rest of his family.


	53. Chapter 53

Aaron has been nervous from the moment he woke up, now sitting side by side in the helicopter, holding Robert's hand. He looks out of the window, thinking about the phone call Paddy had made the night before, making him and Robert laugh talking about the damn hat that apparently has been made, which makes him smile now as they approach the airport where they will land and where they will pick up the car.

As the leave the helicopter, Robert takes Aaron's hand, and they are met by a man, that guides them to an office where he hands Robert the keys to the car. As they are about to leave, the man wishes them a good trip to the Dinmore Estate, which baffles both of them as they had not metioned it to him.

They walk towards the car and Aaron sees that Robert has rented a Bentley, has he did in Leeds. Aaron turns to Robert and smiles.

'You said you liked the car when we rented one in Leeds, so I thought it would be a good idea to rent one again.' Robert says to Aaron smiling.

'Yeah I did like it, it's a really nice car.'

After getting into the car, Robert puts the information into the cars system so that they won't have any problems finding the Estate. He then turns to Aaron, leans forward and gives him a kiss.

'I love you, very much.'

'I love you more.' Aaron replies with a smile.

As they start to drive the Aaron places a hand on Robert's leg, as he looks out the window, looking back at Robert when he feels his hand on his.

'How big do think this hat is, that Paddy keeps talking about? Robert asks, trying to distract Aaron.

'Oh god, I have no idea, lets just pray it's not the size of a massive sombrero. But even though he said it's been made, I still think his pulling our legs. I do not imagine him wearing any hat, at all... I mean can you imagine Paddy appearing with an enormous hat with glitter and feathers, all in different colours... I just... I don't know.' Aaron says with a smile looking at Robert.

 

In Emmerdale, Pearl is rushing into Paddy's house, where she knows she is safe, looking for Paddy, finding him sitting at the kitchen table.

'Pearl, what is it, you look really flustered?' Paddy asks seeing Pearl a little dishevelled.

'Oh Paddy, those crazy women, they just won't leave me alone.' Pearl says sitting down.

'Pearl, you are going to have to be more specific, there are a lot of crazy women in this village.' Paddy says with a smile.

'Cheeky..., it's Chas and Victoria, they have not left me alone since out trip to the boys, demanding to know where we all went, and you know how demanding Victoria is, she is not at all pleased, that I told her to mind her own business and didn't answer a single question, with Chas, I just ignore the vile women. But they said that they will be back later and the next day until I tell them. Paddy, what am I going to do?' Pearl asks, picking up the tea that Paddy has made for her.

'Right..., but why is Victoria harassing you, that makes no sense. If she wants to ask someone it should be Moira or even Cain. And why does she want to know anything anyway?' Paddy asks confused, why the sudden interest in Victoria.

'Oh, I forgot to tell the gossip I heard from Brenda at the cafe, what, I just heard it Paddy... so, apparently Victoria made a big scene with Moira at the farm, wanting to know where we all went on the helicopter and who was paying for it and so on. Adam who was there as well didn't like they way Victoria was talking to his mother so he interfered and you can imagine how that went, Victoria turned against him and Cain kicked her out, being fed up with her. Then Jack got involved, and you know how Victoria can do no wrong to the man, so he went over and made some threats, but what he wasn't expecting is when all the Dingles, appeared at the door behind Cain and Moira, so he left in a huff, not happy about it all.' Pearl says then stops to take a sip of her tea.

'And I can guess what Chas wanted. Did she say anything new?' Paddy asks.

'Well... Paddy do have any biscuits, I need something to keep my energy up, I am talking a lot... anyway, she also demanded to know where we went, if it was to Aaron, and who was paying for it all, and then she started ranting about the pub, because there were builders there, and when she tried to go in to see what they were doing, demanding that it was her pub, they just kicked her out, but before she left, she saw a paper with the name Phoenix Group, and then demanded I tell her if they were the same people helping you with all the guards and everything. Then when she asked if they were the people that had kidnapped Aaron was when I came running here, as fast as my little old legs could bring me to tell you... now I'm just a bit scared if they come back later... and what if Chas becomes violent, because the woman has clearly lost the plot.' Pearl says taking a biscuit and looking at Paddy.

'Pearl, you can stay here in the guest room. They won't come here, especially Chas, until this is all solved.' Paddy says thinking of Aaron and Robert.

'Oh Paddy, thank you. You have a heart of gold... Are you going to phone Aaron and Robert to tell them of the latest drama.'

'No, not today. Aaron and Robert are on their way to meet Aaron's Grandparents, and I know that they are already nervous about that so I don't want to bother them with this. I'll tell them in a few days.' Paddy says, looking out the window.

'Oh, that's today... Paddy it will all go well, I'm sure of it... you seem sad, I think I'll bake you a cake, that will brighten you up.' Pearl says looking Paddy but sees that he is not even listening to her.

 

Robert follows the instructions and drives off the main road. They are now on the road that will take them to the gate of the Estate which will then continue until the Manor house.

'I think this road belongs to the Estate,' Robert says as he continues to drive on what looks like a normal country road. Then drive through woodlands and hills.

'How big is this place? Are you sure, because this looks like any normal road, and we didn't pass through any formal gates...' Aaron asks, looking around

'I'm as sure as the intructions I have, but remember, this Estate is massive. 'Robert says, now driving by unforested grounds.

'They even have road signs on the Estate,' Aaron says and they have entered another woodland area.

After a they turn a hill, they finally see the ornate metal gates which are open and other buildings. When the Manor finally comes into view.

'This place looks like it's been here for a very long time, 'Aaron looking at the Manor as Robert drives to the front of the house.

Robert stops the car and turns to Aaron, 'you ready?'

'No, but I guess...' Aaron starts to say but does not finish.

They both get out of the car and meet each other in the front if it, where Robert takes his hand.

'Aaron, I love you.' Robert says with a smile.

'I love you more,' Aaron replies and gives Robert a kiss.

As they start to walk to the front door holding hands, it opens and a man walks out with a smile, he looks at Robert and then he looks at Aaron and he stops, his eyes widen in shock. Aaron looks at Robert, and feels unsure from his reaction if this was a good idea.

He snaps out of his shock and slowly walks up to Aaron and stops infront of him, looking at his face. He starts to become emotional, with tears in his eyes and wraps his arms around Aaron without saying a word.

Robert let's Aaron's hand go, and Aaron puts his hands on the man's back, looking sideways to Robert, neither one had expected this reaction, and they don't even know who the man is.

A woman appears at the door, as sees what is happening, she walks in their direction and turns to Robert.

'Hello, welcome, I'm Carol Livesy.' She says with a smile.

I'm Robert Harker, Aaron's fiance, it's lovely to meet you and thank you for having us.' Robert says with a smile to Carol, but still looking at the man holding Aaron.

'William, can you let him go please, I'd like to meet my Grandson, this century if possible.' she says looking at her husband then looking at Robert smiling.

William finally starts to let go, still obscuring Aaron from Carol's view. He places a hand on Aaron's cheek, looking into his eyes.

'Hello, I'm William your Grandad.' He says with his face covered in tears.

'Hello, nice to meet you.' Aaron replies.

When William stands to the side, his wife looks at him oddly, then she turns to Aaron. She gasps, puts one hand on her mouth and the other she uses to reach out for Robert, who is the closest person to her, to help her stay up straight.

She starts to cry as well, when she finally removes her hand from her mouth, she looks at her husband with wide eyes then looks back at Aaron.

'George... ' Aaron and Robert look at each other, 'you look so much like George... a mirror image... but you have blue eyes he had green... I... ,' she moves forward and stands infront of him looking at him as William had done before. She then hugs Aaron, but is gentle.

As Carol is hugging Aaron, William walks up to Robert and hugs him, he then lets go and looks at him with a smile.

'Hello, Robert, I'm William, it's lovely to meet you. We are both really happy that you both came, thank you.' William says with a smile.

Carol removes her arms, she looks at Aaron and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

'Hello, Aaron, I'm Carol, your Gran. It's so wonderful to have you here.' She then takes a step back, and Robert moves cloer to Aaron and takes his hand, 'I promise you, we are not normally like this, we are actually... how would I put it... I don't know, but not like this. Oh dear, I must look like a mess... oh god William look at you, anyway please come inside and we will explain why we reacted the way we did.' Carol says looking at the both of them wih a smile.

Carol and William start to walk inside, Robert turns to Aaron and gives him a kiss before they start to follow.

The house, is modern inside, and light. They soon enter the drawing room, where Aaron and Robert sit next to each other never letting their hands go, looking around as Carol and William sit opposite them.

'The reason we reacted the way we did, is because you look so much like my brother George, who was very dear to us both, wasn't he William?' Carol says.

'Yes, he was my best friend, actually a brother to me, the best man I have ever known and I miss him very much.' William says looking at Aaron.

'As you may have realised, George is no longer with us. He was on holiday in Thailand with his lovely partner, Gregory. It was in 2004, we like to think they were together in each other's embrace when the wave came and took them... but what is important, is that we had wonderful times together, isn't it William.' Carol says to her husband.

'Yeah, we did have great times, and they made a lovely couple, George and Gregory, just lovely... Ok,.. enough about that we have our Grandson here.' William says.

'Yes we do, and he is beautiful... Aaron and Robert would you like anything to drink, tea, coffee, water, juice...?'

'A tea, please,' Aaron says.

'For me as well. thank you,' Robert replies.

'Is there any question you have for us?' Carol asks, while they wait for their teas.

'Um, I have a few... Why did you wait so long to get in touch with me?. Why not look for me when I was a small child?, why now? and you mentioned the word safe on the phone, is that to do with Chas?' Aaron asks looking at his Grandparents.

'Those are fair questions. The first time we actually met you, you were a few months, old, Gordon brought you to meet us, and that was the last time we saw you until today. He wanted you so much, but Chas drove him crazy, all she wanted was his money, that's what we found out. Gordon told us that he never told her about us and we only met her once. You see after a few months you were born we had given him a part of his inheritance, but then we discovered that he started to drinking, heavily and we tried to intervene, but Chas had told him that we wanted to take him and you away from her, which was not true, we just wanted him to stop drinking and be a proper father to you. After a few months we discovered that the drinking had continued, so we took most of the money back before he spent it all on alcohol. Chas and Gordon moved around alot, and then one day she left him and took you with her. Is any of this, so far what you lived through? Carol asks.

'Yeah, most of it, the drinking, the moving around, the constant fighting between them. But I never felt wanted by Gordon, ever, or loved for that matter and I've never heard anything about any money before.' Aaron replies.

'Yes we heard about the fighting. After Chas left and took you with her, our son came here, he told us about everything and asked us to find you to make sure you were ok. He also told us that Chas had asked him to sign papers so she could change your name, but he said he never did. He refused and she said that would have her revenge. We don't know what she meant by that. He didn't stay here long, before he left again. We never saw him again because he died soon after that. He told us how sorry he was for not being the father you deserved. He left you his inheritence which was not a lot, about 500 thousand pounds. We assume you don't know about that either?' William asks.

'No, I don't know about that. But if he never signed the papers for me to have my name changed then how did Chas do that, and if he left me something then how have I not been notified about it?' Aaron asks, hoping he is not going to be in trouble with the law.

'The only way that your name was changed, was if Chas forged Gordon's signiture and because you were a minor, the money went into a trust which Chas as your mother took care of it and you should have got when you became an adult.' Carol replies. 'After Gordon passed away we contacted Chas and asked to visit you, but she said no, and said she would disappear with you and we would never see you ever again. But we had made a promise to ourselves that we would see if you were ok, so we visited Chas one day, you were in school, and when she found out who we were, she threatened that she would kill you if we ever contacted her or tried to contact you ever again. We became so afraid, what if she did it?, we didn't know what she was capable of, so we stayed away until you were 18. We tried to find you but because you didn't use credit cards or any official documents, we never did.' Carols says.

'But we never gave up either, we were patient and then finally we found you when you made your appointment for the marriage licence. We tried to find out as much as we could, to see of you needed any help, but the little that we found out, we saw that you were much better than we thought and especially that you were safe, with Robert.' William says smiling at Aaron and Robert.

'Yes, we were so relieved you were safe but then we became nervous, how were we going to get in touch with you, would you even be interested in meeting us, what were you like... we drove each other crazy for a few days, but then we just needed to meet you and that's when I phoned you.... and now here you are... it's almost hard to believe, you're here in the flesh, our Grandson, and his future husband.' Carol says smiling looking at them both.

'You know, that woman has done nothing for me, ever. After she moved us away, we went to Emmerdale, where there's some family, she abandoned me there, which was the best thing, and two days later, I was dropped off at Paddy's house, the man I consider my Dad. I was a stranger to this man, but he still took care of me, fed me, paid for my schooling, took me to the docter when I was ill, and did something noone had done before, he loved and cared about me and has ever since. The man I am today is thanks to him. I never lived with Chas ever, but she tried to ruin my life over the years, but Paddy kept me safe from her while I was growing up and now Robert keeps me safe. She has lied about everything. I never knew I had Grandparents, she told me once when I was little after I had asked, that you were all dead, then a while ago I discover investigators searching for me, one was yours and the one was from my other Gran, who had been searching for me for over 20 years.' Aaron says then taking a drink.

'Then I also discovered that from the moment I started working, my boss and Chas had a deal, half my wages were split between them two, and I didn't even know, Robert discovered that for me, also part of their deal was to never let me work away, find new opportunities so I could grow.... now that I think about it... Chas bought the pub a while before I found out that Gordon had passed and since she controlled whatever he left me, and we assume she forged his signiture.... the only way she could get the money to buy the pub was stealing it from what was left to me.... do you think she did that?' Aaron asks Robert

'From everything that we know she has done to you, is very likely that she did do that,' Robert answers.

'How can a mother do that to her child, it is revolting.... stealing, lying, everything.... I'm so sorry you went through that. When she threatened you, we thought about going to the police, but then we thought you could vanish into the system, and then we'd never find you, so we thought if we stayed away you'd be safe... we should have done more.... we should have fought harder.... I'm so so sorry Aaron, please believe that... I'm so sorry....' William says starting to cry, 'my Grandson needed me and I wasn't there...I'll never forgive myself for any pain you felt... you should have been loved.... should have been loved.... such a beautiful boy.... should have been loved....' William is not even paying attention to anyone, so he doesn't see Aaron stands and walks up to him, then kneels infront of him.

'Grandad,' Aaron says with tears in his eyes, 'I was very loved and am even more loved now, and I promise you I was never in any pain. I was loved growing up by a wonderful man, and recently I have become reacquainted with family, that love me too and now I have met the both of you. But what I feel the most is the unconditional, all consuming and overwhelming love I have from Robert. I am very loved and am very happy in my life.' Aaon says smiling placing his hands on his grandfathers knees.

William looks at Aaron who has tears in his eyes but is smiling then he looks at Robert who is also wiping his eyes and looks back at Aaron, he leans forward and hugs him. They both feel a pair of arms arounds them, which are from Carol.

Robert watches happy that the reunion has gone well, even though they are all emotional, he thinks it has been good.

When Aaron returns to his seat next to Robert he takes Robert's hand in his and leans his head against Robert's shoulder. Robert then leans towards him and kisses his head. Carol and William watch the tender moment between Aaron and Robert and look to each other and smile.

'Right,... um so... what do you two do... what William, they are both here and I want to know more about them, and so do you, I know you do. And you can see how much they love each other, which is so beautiful.' Carol says, as the Aaron and Robert laugh at the way William rolls his eyes with a smile.

'We have a company, but my bit is investments and Aaron is horses, lately we've been adding to the company.' Robert answers.

'Aahh, so that is what you do,' William says then turns to his wife, 'all the things you thought about were nothing like that,' he turns back to Robert, 'you know, we tried to find out more about you, but there were barriers everywhere, Carol even thought you could be a spy or something like that.' William says

'No, no spy, just numbers. The barriers are there on purpose, I have my own drama, with the man that says he's my father but is anything but that. The barriers are there to keep Aaron and myself safe, but other than that, my work is boring to most, and Aaron well he is amazing at what he does with the horses.... especially what you did with Snow.' Robert says smiling.

'Wait... are you talking about Snow that is in Japan, that belongs to Mrs Watanabe, you did that... saved the unsaveable horse?' A stunned Carol asks Aaron.

'Um, yeah thats was me. But how did you know about that? Aaron asks confused.

'Aaron, my son, everyone knows about that, the Watanabe family, especially Mrs Watanabe, has made sure everyone knows.' William answers.

'Yeah Ayesha, metioned to me that what you did with Snow, has become well known.' Robert says to Aaron.

'Ayesha? as in Princess Ayesha?. You know some very powerful people... ' Carol says stunned. 'Ok, ok, enough about them, I want to know more about you. So the wedding... what's the matter, why do you look so... I don't even know what to call it. Is the planning not going well?' Carol asks looking at both of them.

'Well, we met with the wedding planner yesterday, and by the time he left he was stressed, very stressed. You see we have left it for too long and now we are not sure if he will be able to organise everything in time.' Aaron says looking at Robert who is nodding.

'So when is the wedding supposed to take place?' Carol asks after looking at her husband.

'In two weeks...and nothing is done yet.' Robert replies.

'Ok,... that does seem a bit short on time...' Carol looks at her husband who nods at her smiling, which Robert and Aaron see but don't understand, 'ok, we would like to help with that... we would like you to get married here, we can help organise everything and before you answer, we have experience in organising big events but most importantly... most importantly, it would be out gift to you both... please consider it, let us do this for you.' Carol says.

Robert and Aaron look at each other stunned, not knowing what to say and just as they are about to say something they are interrupted by Carol.

'You seem hesitant, so I'll tell you what I have off the top of my head. We have a chapel here on the Estate, it sits, 50 people, but it you don't want a religous ceremony or if there are more guests, we can have it in the music room or we can have it outside. William and I both have teams of people that work for us, we have a full kitchen staff... um, the suits can be made in a week with a friend of ours from Saville Row....' William interrupts Carol.

'We can have a tent city made for all the guests to stay, oh and the guests, if any family from Emmerdale is invited, we will fly them here, Carol, we can get that company to hand deliver all the invitations, which can be made by your office, they are really good at that,' Carol interrupts William.

'The tent idea is good, that can be done in a couple of days, William we need to cancel all the appointments we have, don't care who they are, this is the most important thing, it comes above all else, we have to make this day the most perfect day, nothing spared, oh and the cake.' As Carol mentions the cake her and William turn back to Aaron and Robert, who continue to be stunned, but have now become emotional.

'Carol, now look what you have done, you've just gone and frightened the boys,' William says looking at his wife.

'Me? It was probably your tent idea, they probably think it's some hippy thing.' Carol replies

'Hey, but you said you liked my tent idea... and hang on, don't dismiss the hippies, you were one once... and I seem to remember falling in love with a very beautiful hippy with a crown of flowers.' William says smiling and then winking at Aaron and Robert who are also smiling now.

'Oh god William, you are embarrasing us infront of our Grandson... well soon to be Grandsons... don't look at me like that... you are terrible, the worst,... just the worst... I can't believe you told them I was a hippy, today... the first day... I would have told them, maybe... tomorrow... now what are they going to think and anyway you were a hippy too... and you liked my crown of flowers....so... ' Carol is interrupted by Aaron and Robert laughing, making both Carol and William smile.

After Aaron and Robert have recovered from the laughter, they say that they just to have a moment, and after excusing themselves they leave the drawing room.

'Robert what do you think, this is all a bit too much and too fast, I mean we've just met them like a couple of hours ago... we saw how excited they became by just discussing ideas.... I dont know...' Aaron says looking at Robert.

'Aaron, they seem like really nice people, and I understand what you are saying, and it is a bit too much so fast, but when has anything with us been done at a normal pace, and they said they wanted it to be a gift for us... um... I not sure either...' Robert says as unsure as Aaron is. But the one thing he is sure of is Aaron, he takes his face in his hands and kisses him, gently and tenderly.

As they open the door and walk back into the drawing room, they find William with his arm around Carol, standing at the window.

'I'm so happy they came here today. He is so beautiful... our Grandson... our beautiful Grandson. I really hope they let us do this for them, we havn't been there for the important moments in his life, all the birthdays... all of it, but I'd love to be there for this... oh William what if we never see them again...' Carol, says starting to get emotional with her head on her husbands shoulder.

'Hey, now, now, listen my darling, we can see that they are both good boys, they have good hearts... also I don't think they would come here to just vanish... well I hope we can be a part of their lives now... We may want to give Aaron the world but we need to respect that he may not want it, he has Robert who loves him very much...yes I know it's not the same, it's a different love... what is important is that they love each other, no matter what... I'm rambling now.' William says trying to give comfort to his worried wife.

'You're just nervous, I am as well and we both just don't want to loose him.' Carol says giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Aaron pulls Robert out of the room without being noticed, emotional again.

'Robert, I can't say no to them, it will break their hearts. What are we going to do?'

'Let's accept their gift, I don't want you to be torn up about this and they seem to really want to do this for us. Is that ok with you? Robert asks with Aaron in his arms, to which Aaron nods without saying a word.

As they open the door. they hear part of a conversation.

'Oh William when are we going to talk to Aaron about giving him what we spoke about?' Carol asks.

Before William can reply to his wife they both hear a sound behind them and turn around. Instead of going to sit down again, Robert and Aaron, walk towards William and Carol.

'We accept your gift of halping plan the wedding, but don't want it to be too much.' Robert says watching the smiles on Carol and William grow.

'Oh that is great, just great. Right, we will need the wedding planner's number, because he already has many details which we will need.' William says to Robert as Carol is hugging Aaron.

'Thank you, so much. This means a lot to us, really.We are going to the very best to make it a most magical day... thank you.' Carol says now looking at Aaron and Robert.

'Now, why don't we show you around, this place has a lot of history. There are parts of the house that are nearly a thousand years old... we hope you like it.' William says as as starts to guide everyone out of the drawing room.

'This is the music room,... it is a bit much, but it's been here for a very long time. Goerge and I used to love this room as children... oh yes here is a picture of George and Gregory, they were so happy... and here is Goerge when he was 20 years old.' Carol says.

'Uh... I...it's, I don't know... 'Aaron looks at Robert shocked, it's as if it is a photo of Aaron.

'Wow, um, it's you in black and white... ' Robert says handing the photo back.

'George and Gregory would have loved you, the both of you.' William says smiling

'Um, anyway, this is room is not as old as some of the other places here.' Carol says smiling and wiping a tear that had fallen, from talking about her brother.

'What Carol has not said yet, this house has been in her family for centuries.' William interrupts.

'Wow... you feel the history but it's also so modern.' Aaron says, as he and Robert look around while holding hands.

They continue to look around the house, Carol and William telling stories not only of the house but about themselves, some make Aaron and Robert laugh, especially when the Grandparents starts moaning at each other.

They walk to the gardens, which both Aaron and Robert love. They walk through the cloisters, they then go to the chapel, the oldest building on the Estate that has remained the same, for the most part for more than 8 centuries. They then visit the stables.

'We have a state of the art stud farm and training grounds, shall we go and see it, we'll have to drive, walking there would take all day.' William tells them as they start to walk back in to the house and out the front, where the car is waiting.

As they arrive at the stud farm, Robert and Aaron are impressed with size, they see the horses, and talk to a few people, and then walk to the riding hall, where a rider is training with his horse in show jumping.

They stand and watch for a while and see the horse won't jump one of the hurdles, as many times as the rider tries. Carol and William look at Aaron and see how concentrated he has become.

'What's the horses name?' Aaron asks not looking at anyone but the horse.

'It's Mister Smooth,' answers the man that runs the farm.

'And the rider?'

'She is the horses owner, an Olympic champion. She trains here.' The man answers Aaron's question, before he continues, 'we have not been able to get the horse to jump that obsticle, no matter who rides him, and very experienced people have tried.'

'So then can I try,' Aaron asks and then turns to the man, 'I'd like to try.' He says.

Aaron grandparents, nod to the man, curious to see what he does and knowing he has e reputation for how he interacts with horses. The man says sure, he calls the rider over and explains that Aaron is going to try with the horse.

Aaron does not mount the horse, he takes the reins but holds them loosely, walking to the obsticle next to the horse. He stands by the obsticle and then turns to the horses, patting his neck and talking to him. He then walks around the course in no specific order, talking to the horse.

After a while he walks with the horse to the starting point of the course, and mounts him for the first time. He starts the course as if he were competing, jumps every obsticle clean, and then comes the one the horse would not jump and he jumps it, then he finishes the course and dismounts the horse, still talking to him.

Aaron let's go of the reins and walks to where Robert and his grandprents are. The man that runs the farm asks who he is.

'He's our Grandson, Aaron.' Carol answers.

The rider mounts her horse and does the course from begining to end without issue. She rides to Aaron and thanks him for whatever he did, as the horses nudges him.

Robert, Aaron and Carol start to walk out William turns to the man.

'Aaron is the one that saved Snow, from Japan.' at that the mans eyes widen and he turns to look at Aaron who is by the door, holding onto Robert smiling as he listens to Carol talking.

After they leave the farm, William tells them about the agricutural business they have in the Estate, and tells them how important it is to the Estate. On their way back to the house Carol then tells them about the 20 residential properties on the grounds.

After the whole tour they all go for lunch.

'Aaron, tell us about Paddy, that's his name, yes? The man who brought you up?' Carol asks before she takes a sip of wine.

Aaron turns to Robert smiling and find him smiling as well.

'Paddy. The most incredible Dad anyone could ever wish for. He has the biggest heart. He is a Vet. so I was always around animals growing up... oh and when I came out to him, he baked me a cake, he seemed even more happy about it than I was, that cake was a disaster but I wouldn't change anything. He loves Robert...'

'Paddy is amazing, I wish that he had been my Dad. And he is so funny. He is an incredible human being.' Robert says with a smile.

'Do you think that if we invited him for dinner today he would come here? I really want to meet him now.' William asks.

'Um, yeah I think he would come.' Aaron replies a little stunned then looking at Robert

'Ok, good, so what is his number so we can get it organised or we can phone him now.' William says.

Robert takes out his phone and dials and put it on speaker.

'Hello, Paddy it's Robert, you're on speaker.'

'My boys!, Hello how are you, is Aaron there?'

'Yes, I'm here...' Aaron is interrupted before he can continue.

'Aaron, my boy. How are you both? Everything is good?... wait, why are you phoning, you are both ok, nothing has happened?'

'Yes everything is good...' Robert replies but is unable to finish

'Oh thank god, you almost gave me a heart attack, seriously...'

'Paddy!, can you just listen for a moment.' Robert says,' we are here with Aaron Grandparents and they want to invite you for dinner tonight. Can you come?'

'Oh, the Grandparents, that had passed my mind, I've been nervous all morning... so dinner, ofcourse, you boys know I'll do anything for you. Just tell me where and how... oh wait, that's like really far...'

'Yes, Hello Paddy, it's William here the Grandad, we will send a helicopter to Emmerdale, it's the fastest way at such short notice.'

'Ok, Hello. In Emmerdale?, where? is that even allowed in the village?'

'Don't worry about the details, we'll take care of that. It will be landing on the cricket field. Is 2 o'clock ok for you?'

'Yes, one moment.' they hear Paddy talking to Pearl, telling her to cancel the rest of the day. 'do I need to take anything?'

'No, that will not be necessary, but thank you. Ok Paddy see you in a few hours' William says then stands and starts to make a few calls.

'Boys? you're still there... oh no, what if I'm talking to nothing... hello?'

'Yes we are still here.' Aaron replies smiling.

'Oh thank god... anyway listen I need to get ready, this is very important, I need to be on my best behaviour... oh the villiage is going to go mental, a helicopter in the village... ok I better go, see you soon, love you both, bye'

Robert puts the phone in his pocket and looks at Aaron who is laughing softly.

William walks back into the room and sits down smiling.

'All is arranged. Paddy should be here around 5. Now Aaron we have something serious to talk to you about. We hope you will accept.' Carol nods at what her husband is saying. 'We want to give you your inheritence, what you should have been given if everything had been normal. Please will you accept it?' William asks.

'Uh... I don't know, is the money Gordon's, then?' Aaron asks, taking Robert's hand.

'No, the money he left you, is the money Chas has or has tried to get hold of, the 500 thousand. This is money we gave to him but then took back, it's ours.'

'But, I don't understand... wont you still use it?'

'No Aaron, it has been sitting there, all these years, waiting for us to give it to you. It is yours, it won't go anywhere else.'

'Um... I didn't come here for you to give me money...'

'We know, that. You wouldn't have known about it in any case. We want to give it to you.'

'Ok...' Aaron replies to his Grandad, still unsure.

'Oh good, I was worried you would have said no... William call the laywer to bring the papers, we can do after lunch... Aaron, I know that sounds a bit odd, but we want it all legal, that is why there are papers to sign. But before you sign them, you have laywers of your own, yes?, well then you can send them copies just to make sure.' Carol says as William has called their lawyer. and has now returned to the table.

William tells them that the lawyer will be there shorlty. They continue to get to know each other Carol and William ask some questions, of both Aaron and Robert wanting to know more about them. They hear about the trip that they made to Portugal and the fact that is was there that Robert proposed to Aaron.

'That trip was really very important to us, and the little house we stayed in will always be a very speacial place to me.' Aaron says smiling, looking at Robert

After a while the lawyer arrives, he takes out quite few papers. He hands them to William. Robert then goes with him to the office with the lawyer to send the documents to their own lawyer to get them checked, while Aaron stays with Carol.

 

In Emmerdale, Paddy leaves the house followed by Pearl, who will go him with to the helicopter, not wanting to be left alone in Paddy's home. Everyone in the village starts to hear a helicopter approaching and stops to look where it is. It soon lands by the cricket pavillion, making everyone start to gossip about it.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinmore Manor Estate is a real place, you can see photos online

As the helicopter is taking off in the village, in Dinmore, Robert, William and the lawyer return to the drawing room. Robert walks up to Aaron who has now stood up as has Carol, and takes his hand.

‘Everything is good.’ Robert says with a smile and then gives Aaron a kiss.

When they both turn to where Carol and William are, they see them waiting for them smiling, with Carol holding out a pen for Aaron to take. He and Robert walk up to the table where Aaron takes a seat on the chair that William is holding for him and then Carol hands him the pen. The lawyer, on the other side of the table, places the papers in front of Aaron.

William and Carol, both tell Aaron, that he should read the papers, he nods but just skims through, trusting what Robert had told him before. But he stops half way through the first page and turns to Robert, who is now sitting next to him, with a shocked look on his face.

‘Aaron? What is it? Is there something wrong with the papers, our lawyer said they were fine.’ Robert asks him.

‘These papers have only one difference to the ones you asked your lawyer to check, they have the amount of money and the rest of the information of the inheritance while the previous ones had not, but everything else is the same. You can check it yourself if you like as you saw the other papers.’ Carol says to Robert, which makes him frown not liking that the papers are not the ones he sent to his lawyer.

Aaron is still stunned, looking at the papers in front of him.

‘Aaron? Oh dear, I’ll get him a glass of water.’ Says William standing up from his chair.

After placing the glass in front of Aaron, William places his hand on his shoulder, which makes Aaron look at his grandad. He then clears his throat.

‘There must be a mistake, you better check the number… and the rest … it … can’t be right.’ Aaron says as he starts to shuffle the papers towards Carol.

She places a hand on his and smiles. ‘No, there’s no mistake. The number is correct and so is everything else.’

Aaron’s eyes widen, he then turns to Robert, who has not looked at the new details yet, but is starting to get worried by Aaron’s reaction.

‘Aaron, do you want to get some air?’ Robert asks, thinking that maybe Aaron needs some space. Aaron nods and Robert excuses them, leaving Carol and William now worried that they might have done this all wrong.

After Aaron and Robert have left the room holding hands, Carol turns to her husband with a worried expression.

‘Do you think he is ok? What did we do wrong? What if he now decides to leave? William, what are we going to do?’

‘I think he is shocked. We don’t really know much about his life yet… Robert knows him better than us and thought it was a good idea to get some fresh air, so we will just have to give them some space.’ William answers.

Outside in the garden, Aaron lays his head against Robert chest, who wraps his arms around Aaron, waiting for him to speak. After some time, Aaron is still quiet so Robert decides to say something.

‘Aaron? Are you ok?’ Robert softly asks as they stand overlooking the garden.

‘Yeah… um, I’m just shocked.’ Aaron says as he leans back to look at Robert. ‘Did you see the amount and the rest? I mean, I don’t know … it’s too much…’

‘No, I didn’t look at the papers, I am a bit worried with your reaction.’

‘Oh… well, it’s a lot. It’s 1.3 billion… yeah, I know... I mean, how can they give me all that, what if they need it? This is a big place… and the rest, there are properties and … I don’t know, what should I do?’ Aaron asks a stunned Robert, and then lays his head back on Robert’s chest

‘Uh… Aaron, that is a big amount, but they did say it was yours and that they wouldn’t need it. Um, I’m not sure what I should say here except, they said it’s your inheritance. You can ask them some questions to make things clearer for you.’

‘Yeah, I think I’ll do that. I need more information. You are sure that everything was right with the papers?’

‘The lawyer said everything was good and that the way the papers were done is to protect both sides.’ Robert replies as Aaron nods silently, listening not only to what Robert is saying but to Robert’s heart beat at the same time, which calms him.’

‘Ok, let’s go back, so I can ask some questions.’ Aaron says as he removes his head from Robert’s chest and taking his hand.

They walk back into the house and towards the drawing room.

‘I have some questions before I sign anything.’ Aaron says looking at his Grandparents.

‘Of course, and we will answer all of them. Why don’t we sit down? I’ll have some fresh tea brought in.’ Carol says pointing to the sofas they were sitting on before and then turning to the lawyer and asking him to wait in the music room and that someone will ask him what he wants to drink.

When Carol returns, she comes back with one of the staff that brings a tray with the tea. She then takes her seat next to her husband and looks at Aaron.

‘Um… Where does all this money come from, because it’s a lot?’

‘It’s a bit complex so bear with me. This inheritance is one part. It not just from us, in fact it’s mostly George and Gregory’s estate. Ours is the easy part, the 300 million is from us. The rest is from George and Gregory. Now here is where it becomes more complex. Their inheritance was divided in parts, by them. The sole beneficiary of their inheritance is you Aaron, no one else. The first part is the following, £1 billion, the house in London and the beach house in Greece, with all the contents of each property, the artwork, the cars everything.’ William answers and then waits for Aaron to process what he has just been told as it is a lot.

Aaron and Robert are both stunned, it is a lot more than they thought and it’s just the first part. Aaron stands up and walks to the window, without saying a word. He takes a moment to try and sort out his thoughts and what he wants to ask next because now he has more questions than before. He then turns around and walks back sits down and takes Robert’s hand in his.

‘Ok, you said your part was 300 million, will you not need that money, this estate is very big?’

‘No, that money was put aside a long time ago. In fact, it is more of a trust.’ William answers, not saying that it’s not the inheritance Aaron will receive from them in the future when they die.

‘Ok, … You said that I was the sole beneficiary of George and Gregory’s estate … why?’

‘George never got on with Gordon, so when you were born and even though he never met you, he made you the sole beneficiary. Gregory being an orphan and having no extended family did the same after meeting George. They thought of every scenario, and divided their estate in parts.’

‘Um … I don’t know what to say … You said that it is divided in parts?’

‘Yes. We do not know every single detail, we know more about the first part because we would have a hand in you receiving it. Once these papers have been signed, they will trigger the second part which we don’t know anything about. A law firm in London will then contact you and take care of that part.’

Aaron nods and looks at Robert who has been silent the whole time.

‘Robert? Do have any questions?’ Aaron asks him.

‘Um, it’s a lot to process … Were there any stipulations made by George or Gregory?’ Robert asks.

‘Not that we know of, not in the first part. I don’t think there will be in the second part either, but we don’t really know.’ Carol answers not telling them that there is one, that Aaron not be homophobic, but she doesn’t see the point of saying that to Aaron and Robert.

‘Why do ask?’ Aaron asks Robert.

‘I just wanted to know if maybe you’d have to give a percentage to certain charities or set up a fund or something of the sort.’

‘Oh, yeah, that makes sense.’ Aaron replies, thinking that even if there are none, he will probably do it anyway, now having almost decided to accept the inheritance. ‘What are your ideas about this all?’

‘Aaron as I said outside, it’s your inheritance, but I’ll support whatever decision you make, you know that.’

‘Yeah I know,’ Aaron replies and gives Robert a kiss. He then turns to his Grandparents and nods with a smile.

William leaves the room and calls the lawyer. When he enters, he walks up to the table, where they were before and places the papers in front of Aaron, who is now sitting as is everyone.

Aaron signs every single piece of paper and dates the signatures, afterwards the lawyer hands the papers to William and Carol who do the same as Aaron has done. After signing everything, the lawyer takes the papers, he tells Aaron that the law firm will be in contact in the beginning of the week, he then greets everyone and leaves.

‘Oh, thank god that is finally done. George and Gregory would probably haunt us if we never got it done, don’t you think William.’ Carol says with a smile.

‘No, they wouldn’t, the things you say sometimes.’ William says shaking his head but smiling at the same time. ‘Paddy should be arriving soon, I can’t wait to meet him.’ William says looking at his watch and then looking up at Aaron with a smile.

After a while they hear the helicopter in the distance. Aaron and Robert decide to walk out of the house to wait for him.

Paddy is sitting close to the window, but all he sees is green fields and woodlands, as the helicopter is facing forward towards the house. As it gets closer to the house and is about to land is when Paddy sees the house for the first time. This is not what he expected from Aaron Grandparents. As the helicopter lands he sees Aaron and Robert in a distance holding each other with smiles on their faces.

After the blades have slowed down, the pilot opens the door for Paddy. As soon as he does, he walks in direction of Aaron and Robert with a smile, while Carol and William watch from the window, curious about the man.

‘My boys! I missed you. How are the both of doing?’ Paddy asks as he hugs Aaron and then Robert.

‘Good, everything is good.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘Aaron? What is this place? There is nothing around here just green, that all you see, green and more green.’

‘Yeah, most of that green is part of this estate.’ Robert replies.

‘Really? Oh, ok… that’s massive… anyway how are the Grandparents? Are they nice? Did they treat you well?’

‘Yeah, they are really great, and they have been nothing but kind to us.’ Aaron replies.

‘That’s wonderful to hear. Couldn’t have asked for more. Now let me meet them.’ Paddy says pointing to the house.

When they walk into the house, Carol and William are waiting for them.

‘My Gran Carol and My Grandad William, and this my Dad Paddy.’ Aaron says with a smile, standing next to Robert holding his hand.

‘Hello, it’s so lovely to meet you. Aaron and Robert have said such wonderful things about you.’ William says shaking Paddy’s hand with both hands smiling.

‘Yes, they have, welcome to Dinmore our home.’ Carol says with a smile, shaking his hand.

‘Thank you for having me. It’s so lovely to meet you too. You have a beautiful home.' Paddy says with a smile. Aaron noticing how nervous he is.

They then go to the music room, which stuns Paddy.

‘Oh wow … this is so beautiful … ‘

‘Gran may I show that photo of George?’

‘Aaron, you don’t need to ask, this yours and Robert’s home too.’

‘Thank you’ Aaron says placing his hand on Carols hand. Then he walks to the photo and brings it to Paddy and hands him the photo.

‘Aaron?’ Paddy says looking at the photo with a frown ‘Why are you… who is this other man? … Wait, this is not you … Aaron?’ Paddy says looking up at Aaron.

‘Yeah it’s not me. It’s George, my Gran’s brother and his partner Gregory.’

‘Oh my… you look just like him. This is incredible …’ Paddy says looking at the photo one more time before handing to back to Aaron.

After drinks have been brought for everyone Paddy turns to Aaron and Robert.

‘So, have you boys, started planning the wedding yet, seriously you should get started. I dying for this wedding to happen.’

‘Well, we have started but left it bit late so we are now thinking of getting married next year.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘What? No, really. Why? My boys, I want to be alive for this wedding…’ Aaron and Robert are now laughing, ‘why are you two laughing… ‘ Paddy then turns to Carol and William who are smiling,

‘Paddy, everything is being taking care of, and you won’t have to wait until next year. It will be in two weeks.’ Robert says smiling as Aaron leans against him.

‘Oh my god, are you trying to give me a heart attack … I mean, seriously… you two are terrible, how can you do that to me … but just so you know, my hat would still have made to next year if necessary,’

‘Oh god the hat, it better not be big.’ Aaron says.

‘Oh, it’s huge, huge, like a massive sombrero, you just wait.’

Aaron and Robert are laughing again as they both remember talking about a sombrero earlier.

‘Paddy, Carol and I are organising the wedding for the boys. It’s out gift to them.’ William says to Paddy who is a little stunned as he had not expected that.

‘That’s wonderful, so we will be having a wedding soon then. I can’t wait.’ Paddy says with a smile.

Carol and William continue to talk with Paddy, getting to each other. Hearing stories about Aaron growing up.

After a while Aaron whispers to Robert that he wants to go for a walk. Robert’s reply is a kiss.

‘We’re just going for a walk in the garden.’ Aaron says as he and Robert stand up. They leave the house holding each other as they walk to the garden.

‘You know, I’ve never seen two people so in love and it just fills my heart that they have found each other.’ Paddy says after Aaron and Robert have walked out of the house.

‘Yes, you can see they love each other very much.’ William says with a smile.

‘Paddy? We know very little about Aaron’s life. Has it been good?’ Carol asks now serious.

‘It has, I’ve tried my best and he is so easy to love. But it was not always easy for him. Feeling like you’re not wanted by your father and hated by your mother, but I tried to give him as much love as I could. I wanted him to feel wanted and loved.’

‘And you did a wonderful job, because he turned out to be a wonderful young man. I just don’t understand how can a mother hate her child?’ Carol says.

‘Yes, I don’t understand it either. That women, she is just vile, everything she has done and said to him over the years is just unforgivable, she doesn’t deserve to have a son like Aaron. Do you know that she tried to kill me and put me in hospital, trying to make Aaron feel alone so that he would go to her? I have a security guard 24 hours a day to keep me safe, which is paid for by Robert at his insistence. The woman has lied so much, until recently, Aaron didn’t even know he had any Grandparents, she told him you were all dead. She lies to everyone. I just can’t with the woman.’

‘We didn’t know all that. But she did threaten to kill Aaron if we ever tried to contact him, we just found out that he was living with you at the time and not with her.’ William says.

‘That cow… she wouldn’t have gotten close to him, I wouldn’t have let her, I would say it’s hard to believe but it’s not actually. Those two boys were not lucky at all in the parents that they got, that is why I’m happy they have found each other.

While Paddy, Carol and William continue to talk, Paddy telling them about Aaron and Robert’s stories, Aaron and Robert are standing in the gazebo that overlooks the valley below, in each other’s arms. 

‘How are you feeling, it’s been an intense day?’ Robert says looking into Aaron’s eyes.

‘Yeah it has but I feel good. I’m happy we came here, I like them. I wasn’t expecting the rest, all the houses, I mean we now have a beach house in Greece ... have you ever been to there?’

‘No, actually I haven’t, but there are really beautiful beaches there.’ Robert says and then gives Aaron a kiss.

‘You know even if there aren’t any stipulations to give money to charities or things like that, I still want to do it, it’s so much money… A few months ago, I had barely enough and now…’

‘Yeah… ‘ Robert says understanding what Aaron is trying to say.

‘I love you very much you know. You changed my life.’ Aaron says to Robert and then kisses him.

‘I love you more and you changed mine as well’ Robert says and kisses Aaron.

They are both in their bubble, kissing each other that they don’t notice Paddy, Carol and William walk out of the house.

‘Oh, I need to take a photo… ‘ Paddy says as he sees them, ‘that is just beautiful… with the sun setting behind them… You know they are always like this, very affectionate, I normally call it smoochie land, they get so lost in each other that nothing else around them matters.’ He says as the three of them watch them for a moment with smiles on their faces.

‘It makes me happy, that Aaron is so loved and Robert as well, after what you have told us, they deserve to be happy.’ William says.

They then continue to give Paddy the tour and explain to him their plans for the wedding and asking him what he thinks, wanting to have his opinion knowing how important he is to Aaron and Robert, while Aaron and Robert continue to be lost in one another.

After Paddy has seen the whole house, Carol says that dinner will be served soon and that someone should call Aaron and Robert.

Paddy looks out of the window and sees that Aaron Robert are still in the same place, which makes him shake his head and smile. He walks out of the house towards them. He then climbs the steps to the gazebo.

‘Oi love birds?! Come, dinner is about to be served. I can’t believe you’re still here… no wait I can… of course … anyway come inside will you,’ he says smiling as Aaron presses his forehead against Robert’s chest, both of them smiling.

After dinner, as they sit in the music room having coffee, Aaron asks how is everyone in the village.

‘They are great, Cain actually invited Pearl and I for dinner at the farm on Monday. Marlon, Zach and Lisa were there too. They couldn’t stop talking about the day they had on Sunday. They loved spending the day with you in your home, they loved everything, really. They are all very proud of the both of you. It was a good distraction from the drama.’

‘What drama, what has happened now?’ Robert asks.

‘Well, Victoria was with Chas and Katie when they saw me and everyone else getting picked up on Sunday morning, and was determined to find out what was happening, so after we arrived back, she went to Moira and demanded to know where we all went and who was behind it, which sounds like the questions Chas has been asking. Victoria can be quite bossy, as Aaron has told you and always wants everything her way. It seems she was quite rude with Moira which Adam didn’t like so he intervened, having had enough of her attitude which just made everything worse. She got Jack involved, he went over and made threats but he wasn’t counting on the rest of the family being there so he just left in a huff, after that Victoria kicked Adam out of their house and threw all his belongings in the garden. Now he is staying with Cain and Moira. That didn’t stop her though, she and Chas have been harassing Pearl and she was also threatened by Chas, so now she is staying me, where is safe.’

‘I never imagined Victoria would be like that, it saddens me. In a way it’s good that Adam is now staying with his mum, probably safer. A while back I actually thought about building a relationship with her as she is my only sibling, but from everything I have heard, that is very highly unlikely. Pearl is ok though, she wasn’t harmed?’

‘No, she is fine, she was just a little frightened. She came running to me when Chas asked her if the people that had kidnapped Aaron were the ones behind everything else. That also spooked her a bit because she knows it’s a lie but she wanted me to know.’

‘Kidnapped? What a joke I just wish she would leave me alone but she won’t until she gets her hands on the rest of the money that was left to me… yeah, I haven’t told you yet but it seems that she forged Gordon’s signature to get my name changed and can’t her hands on the money he left me. The more I think about it, everything she has done, is to make sure I was alone and could only rely on her so she could get the money. Well I will tell you now she won’t get a cent of it.’ Aaron says, while Carol and William shake their heads, feeling terrible for not helping Aaron sooner, Paddy stunned by the new information and Robert holding his hand trying to comfort him.

After hearing what Paddy has said, Robert is now determined to get this situation resolved, he’s tired of it all and he knows Aaron is as well, but the next couple of weeks are going to be very busy so it will have to wait.

It’s becoming late and Paddy is unsure of what to do, he can’t snap his fingers and make the helicopter appear. Just as he is about to talk to Aaron and Robert, William speaks first.

‘If you would like to rest, the guest rooms are ready. Paddy, the helicopter can take you back tomorrow morning if that is ok with you. You have everything you need in the room.’

‘Oh, ok, thank you. I’ll just give Pearl a call so she doesn’t worry and also check if everything is alright.’ Paddy says as he stands up and walks out the room.

‘Aaron and Robert, we have also prepared a room for you. Please stay, then we can have breakfast with you tomorrow.’ Carol says hoping they will stay.

Aaron and Robert turn to each other and then Aaron replies.

‘Ok, thank you. We would really like that.’ He says with a smile.

Paddy walks into the room shaking his head smiling.

‘Apparently, I have not been missed at all. Pearl has been having fun. She invited Edna over to spend the day.’

‘Edna?’ Aaron and Robert say in unison.

‘Oh, I forgot that you both have never met her. She returned to the village after being away for many years. She moved back after her partner died. They were together for like 40 years. That was actually the reason she left in the first place, no one accepted her and her girlfriend so they left. Now she has come back to the place where she was born. She is a laugh, she has had a very interesting life… oh and she nearly burnt the church down, the vicar that was there, was homophobic. Now we have a new vicar, a woman, Harriet, so different. She is more a biker than a vicar she rides a Harley, anyway, everything is good…’

‘Wow, ok, they sound like interesting people.’ Robert says as Aaron smiles.

After a while they all decide to go to bed as it is late and they will have a very early start in the morning.

When Aaron and Robert walk to the bedroom, they realise that it is on the opposite side of the house, far away from the other bedrooms.

‘Do you think my Grandparents thought we would be noisy or something?’

‘No, I think that maybe we like our privacy and be noisy if we want to be.’ Robert says walking up to Aaron and wrapping his arms around him.

They both are so tired from the very long day that they have had, that they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

They wake up at the same time as Robert had set the alarm. After having a shower, they walk down stairs and are met by one of the staff that leads them to the dining room for their breakfast.

Paddy, Carol and William are already seated at the table having breakfast. After greeting them Aaron and Robert take their seats. They are then asked what they would like to have and are served.

‘How did you boys sleep?’ William asks.

‘We slept well. We were both really tired, it was a long day for us yesterday.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘I was just saying before you came down that the last time I had such a good sleep as last night was when I stayed at yours.’ Paddy says then drinking his coffee.

‘What time is your flight?’ Carol asks looking as Aaron and Robert.

‘It’s at 10, but we still have the drive to the airport.’ Robert replies.

‘Well next time, you can have the helicopter land here on the grounds, if you like. As Paddy did yesterday.’ William says with a smile.

‘The wedding planner will be here in a few hours so we can get everything started. We will probably be phoning you both throughout the following days, if we have any questions. I would advise you not to leave the country during these next 2 weeks, because you’ll have suit fittings.’ Carol says looking at both of them.

As they are about to stand up, a few people enter the room, who Carol introduces as her team and after Robert and Aaron have greeted them, another man walks in and tells William that they have the plans that he asked for and that his team his ready for him.

Paddy is stunned by all the people talking about teams and plans, he turns to Aaron and Robert, Aaron shrugs his shoulders and Robert smiles.

They hear the helicopter, so Aaron, Robert, Carol and William walk Paddy out. Carol gives him a kiss on the cheek and William gives him a hug. Paddy then turns to Aaron and Robert and gives them the tightest hug.

They all watch as the helicopter takes off, with Paddy by the window waving his hand with the biggest smile on his face.

When they all enter the house, Aaron turns to his Grandparents.

‘We must be going as well. Thank you for everything. I’m really glad we came to meet you, my hippie Grandparents.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘Oh sweetheart, I just wish we had met you many years ago, but we are so happy that you came, both of you…’ Carol says getting emotional.

Aaron hugs her while William grabs Robert and gives him a hug.

‘You take care of one another, and if you need anything…’ William says as he is now hugging Aaron while Carol hugs Robert.

Carol and William walk Aaron and Robert to the car and watch as they drive out of the view.

‘He such a lovely boy, our Aaron, and Robert, you can see that they love each other so much, it makes me feel… so happy?’ Carol says as her and William walk back into the house.

‘That is so true, now let’s give them the wedding they deserve.’ William says with a smile, he then gives his wife a kiss and both go to their meetings to start the planning of the wedding.

As Robert and Aaron leave the estate, Robert takes Aaron’s hand. Both sitting in silence as they think about it all.

After a while Aaron turns his head and leans it against the seat to watch Robert as he drives.

‘I been wondering, what do you think is the second part of the inheritance? What more can there be?’ Aaron asks.

‘I seriously have no idea Aaron and your Grandparents couldn’t say because they don’t know either.’

‘It can’t be more money, surely, maybe more property? What are we going to do if it’s more property? We have our home already. They left a house in London, we don’t need it, do we? We already live close, the beach house in Greece can be useful if we like it…. Or we will out find that there are stipulations.’

‘Maybe, I think that the law firm, has been taking care of everything and even if there is no more, there will probably be the details of what you have received already. We were told that they will get in contact with us, next week, so you will be able to find out for sure, and if you have any doubts about the legal side, we have our lawyers that are there to clarify anything.’

‘Yeah, you’re right. It’s just, I’m still trying to get my head around it… anyway…’ Aaron says looking out the window.

After a while Robert turns to see if Aaron is still awake and turns back.

‘You know what I don’t understand, is what is this story with Vic? Everything that I have been told about her, just makes me not want to have anything to with her, I mean, she’s even harassing people now. I had thought, before I met you, of maybe getting in touch with maybe try and build some sort of relationship, but hearing what you’ve told me and what Andy has told me and now what Paddy said last night, I don’t want to anymore. I think it will only give me headaches and problems.’

‘Yeah, even for me it is hard to understand and I’ve known her through the years. I also don’t get how she just threw Adam out like that, by what we were told, she was being rude to Moira and making a scene and he stood up to her, I just, I don’t know.’

They become silent thinking about what has been going on In Emmerdale and think that it needs to be solved.

After a while Robert drives through the gates of the airport, they then hand in the car and walk to the helicopter that is ready and waiting for them.

A few hours later the helicopter is landing on the grounds of their home. They see Jeremy walking out the door and in their direction.

After they have entered the house Robert asks Jeremy how has everything been and Jeremy tells him it’s all good. Robert hands him their bag and they walk to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As they are walking to the games room to get something to drink from the bar Robert gets a phone call. When he sees who it is, he tells Aaron what he wants to drink and goes to the office. Aaron walks into the office with the drinks when the call ends.

‘The pub is nearly done, they just need a few more weeks and it will be ready to open.’ Robert says as he places the phone on his desk and then taking the beer from Aaron.

‘Wow, that was fast. I wonder how it looks now.’ Aaron says sitting on the sofa as Robert joins him.

‘But there is more. I was also told that a few days ago Chas barged into the pub, first demanding they get out of her pub, then trying to find out who had bought it and if it was the same people behind Paddy’s security, she was then kicked out and threated with a call to the police.’

‘Oh for god’s sake, I am so sick and tired if this shit, seriously…’

Aaron is about to continue when his phone rings.

‘Mr Aaron Dingle?’

‘Yes, this is he.’

‘My name is Henry Thomas and I am phoning because my firm is the executor of George and Gregory Livesy’s estate. The documents are being processed and now that the second part of the inheritance has been triggered, I would like to set a day for us to meet.’

‘Oh, ok, sure…’

‘How about Monday at 10:30 am.’

‘That is fine with me… ‘

‘Very well, the firm will send a car for you and your fiancé. See on Monday.’

Aaron places the phone down and looks at Robert.

‘That was the lawyer that is taking care of the second part of the inheritance. He set up a meeting for Monday 10:30 and is sending a car for us.’

‘That was fast and they are sending a car? I never heard of that being done before in this type of situation. What was his name?’ Robert says picking up his phone.

‘Henry Thomas.’

‘I’ll just call our lawyer and see what she says about him.’ Robert dials, ’yes, what can you tell me about a Henry Thomas?... ok… no, no, that is fine, thank you.’ Robert ends the call ‘She said he is the founder of the largest law firm in the country and one of the largest in the world.’

Aaron nods, ‘Then does that mean that there is more to come and not just taking care of the details?’

‘I have no idea, but don’t stress about it because you don’t know anything yet… oh, I just remembered, aren’t we going with Ayesha tomorrow to visit one of the charities that will benefit from the ball?’ Robert says changing subject so Aaron doesn’t stress about the inheritance.

‘Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about it…’ Aaron says now thinking about the visit with Ayesha.

Aaron is silent in his own thoughts and Robert can feel that he is nervous, maybe about tomorrow or about the inheritance or even about both, Robert leans forward and takes Aaron face in his hands, looks into his eyes and then kisses him, deep and hard, making him moan. Aaron moves and sits on Robert’s lap while Robert moves his hands to hold Aaron’s arse.

After a while, both hard and horny, they both stand, pressing each other’s bodies to one another, as they kiss, feeling how hard they are, Aaron leans back and takes Robert’s hand and takes him their bedroom.

After waking up with the alarm, they have a shower together, continuing to enjoy each other’s bodies as they did the rest of the day before.

They then get dressed and have breakfast, and as soon as they have finished Jeremy informs them that Ayesha is on her way.

As they walk out the house, they see a different car this time, it’s not the sports she drove when she last visited, it’s a Range Rover today, still followed by another car with body guards and as she did previously, she has brought her brother Amir, who has the biggest smile.

After greeting Aaron and Robert, they all get into the car and drive to the charity.

It’s not what Aaron had expected, he thought they were visiting a horse charity, but it’s an orphanage.

‘This is one of the places that will start working with horses and there are some children that are frightened having never been around horses before, so I thought you could meet the children and tell them how to be around horses and what to expect.’ Ayesha says with a smile hoping Aaron will agree as it’s not the place they were supposed to visit, this being a new charity added to the list of beneficiaries of the ball.

After being introduced to the staff of the orphanage, Aaron and Robert are taken to a large hall, where the children are all waiting for them.

They both see quite a few frightened eyes looking at them, Aaron looks at Robert who smiles at him.

‘Hello, my name is Aaron and this is Robert. I understand that you will be riding horses soon.’ He says with a smile.

They spend the next 2 hours talking to all the children, Ayesha and Amir joining them spending time with all the children, answering their questions and hearing some stories.

As they are leaving Aaron takes Robert’s hand and they walk to the car followed by Ayesha and her brother. Amir who can’t take his eyes off of Aaron and Robert seeing how affectionate they are with each other and unashamed to be public, something he thinks he will never be able to do.

When they are all in the car, Ayesha tells them that they are next going to a horse rescue centre, which is another charity that will benefit from the ball.

When they have arrived, and after talking to the staff of the centre, Aaron and Robert see the horses, some are not in good shape, but are healing. Midway through Robert looks around and doesn’t see Amir.

‘Ayesha, where is your brother?’ he asks

‘He didn’t want to come in, not feeling comfortable, he still is quite jumpy around horses.’

‘I’ll go get him…’ Aaron says starting to walk.

When he gets to the car, he sees Amir, looking out the window looking a bit sad.

‘Amir, why don’t you come, theses horses won’t harm you, and Robert and I will be by your side. I promise everything will be alright.’ Aaron says with a smile.

Amir nods and walks with Aaron into the centre feeling nervous.

They visit the rest of the centre, Aaron and Robert happy that the charity will benefit from the ball.

Afterwards Ayesha invites them for lunch, at her Father’s estate and there’s security everywhere, but her Father is not there, much to the relief of Aaron and Robert and especially Amir.

After they have lunch Ayesha is called to a meeting and Amir shows the estate to Aaron and Robert, when they have finished Ayesha apologises and says a driver will take them home.

By the time they arrive home, it is starting to get dark, Robert and Aaron talk about the orphanage and some of the stories they heard.

‘Do you think there are orphanages for gay kids or shelters here in the UK?’ Aaron asks    

‘Not sure actually, I know about shelters in the US, but I’ve never heard about them here and I don’t even think orphanages for gay kids exist.’

Aaron nods listening to Robert as they sit by the bar in the games room.

‘I want to help place like that, find out if shelters exist here and if not, then what does… maybe create a fund for the kids in orphanages to have access to the best education if they want to… ‘ Aaron says getting lost in his thoughts, as he now has money and can do something, then he suddenly snaps out of his thoughts, ‘I just thought of something, tell me what you think. I want to buy my Gran Faith’s flower shop, she said she was tired and wanted to be closer, so we buy the shop and get her a house close by maybe in Ware and then hire Stephan… like we said before but with a few changes.’ Aaron says looking at Robert who is nodding as he speaks.

‘Not a bad idea, it will make things move faster. We can look at properties in Ware during the weekend if you like, but it must have a garden, you know how Faith likes her garden.’

‘Yeah…’ Aaron says with a smile and gives Robert a kiss and then moving to the pool table as they continue to play or try to play pool, both laughing as they make each other lose their concentration as Robert whispers into Aaron’s ear and Aaron rubs his hand over Robert’s arse.

They are both laughing when Aaron’s phone rings.


	55. Chapter 55

‘Hello?’, he answers laughing not looking at who is calling but looking at Robert.

‘Hello Aaron, it’s Moira,’ she says in a very serious tone which makes Aaron stop laughing immediately and frown, Robert stops laughing as well as he sees Aaron’s reaction.

‘Yes Moira, what’s wrong?’ Robert drops the cue stick on the table and stands in front of Aaron.

‘Aaron, before I say anything else, everyone is fine. I’m in the hospital with Cain, he’s been shot. He got hit in the arm, he was lucky. They have removed the bullet and he is just going to stay here tonight so they make sure he is ok, we’ll be going home tomorrow.’

He watches as Aaron expression goes from worried to shock. He seems frozen so Robert takes his hand which makes him look at Robert.

‘Do you need anything? What can we do?’

‘No be don’t need anything love. I just wanted to tell you… oh I better go he is calling me.’ Moira ends the call.

Aaron moves the phone away from his ear and places it on the bar before he drops it.

‘Aaron, what has happened?’ Robert asks with concern.

‘Um… Cain is in the hospital, Moira said he is fine, but he has been shot. He got hit in the arm and they have taken the bullet out. He will be going home tomorrow.’

‘Oh god… Did she say how it happened?’

‘No, all that she told me was what I told you.’

‘Do you want to go see him tomorrow after he has gone home?’

‘Yeah, I’d like to do that.’

‘Ok, let me sort it out then.’ Robert says and then gives Aaron a kiss. He takes his phone out of his pocket and arranges the transport. Aaron is in such a daze not knowing what to think that he does not hear Robert talking to him.

‘Aaron? Aaron? Hey, Moira said he is fine, yeah? So, don’t stress we will see him tomorrow.’ Robert says wrapping his arms around Aaron.

‘No, I know… I’m just… who would shoot him, Moira said he was lucky, what does that even mean, that he dodged the bullet? that it was an accident…?’

‘I don’t know, but we will find out tomorrow, why don’t we try and get some sleep, ok?’ Robert says looking into Aaron’s eyes.

‘Yeah…’ Aaron replies and gives Robert a kiss.

They both try to sleep, but are both unable to sleep much at first. Robert is the first to wake up and finds Aaron sleeping with his head on Robert’s chest with his arms wrapped around him. Robert decides not to wake up Aaron and just lets him sleep, the helicopter will wait for them as Robert knows it’s already arrived having been its sound that woke him up.

An hour later, Aaron starts to move and the first thing he does with his eyes still closed is place a kiss on Robert’s chest and then sighs, which makes Robert smile.

Robert places his phone back on the bedside table, and looks at Aaron waiting for him to open his eyes, when he does, he looks up with a smile.

‘Good morning,’ he says to Robert in a sleepy voice.

‘Good morning beautiful,’ Robert replies and then gives Aaron a kiss.

Aaron suddenly sits up.

‘What time is it?’ he says looking around, just realising that they need to go visit his uncle.

‘Hey… it’s 10:15…’

‘Really? … Why didn’t you wake me up?’

‘Because you were sleeping so well and I know you had trouble falling asleep… Aaron listen I have news. While you were asleep, I have messaged Marlon and he told me Cain is on his way home, actually he’s probably already home. He is good, they just gave him some pain killers and some antibiotics. So why don’t we go have a shower and then some coffee before we go?’

Aaron takes a moment to think he then turns to Robert and nods.

‘Ok. What about the helicopter?’

‘It’s waiting for us, it’s been for quite a while and will wait for us until we are ready to go.’

Robert then holds out his hand for Aaron and pulls him out of bed and towards the shower. When they reach the kitchen, Robert asks Jeremy to inform the pilot that they will be out soon. After having coffee and nothing else, both not feeling like eating anything, they leave the house and find the helicopter ready to take off.

As they are getting closer to Leeds Aaron notices that the helicopter, is not going in the direction that he normally does, the flight seeming a little longer than the previous times they have come to the city. It’s only after they bypass the city that Aaron looks at Robert who smiles and squeezes his hand that he has been holding the whole flight. Soon after they are landing on a field and Aaron sees a house close by, which is the Cain and Moira’s house on their farm.

They climb out of the helicopter and walk to the house holding hands, as they walk towards the house, a very stunned Adam walks out of the door.

Adam looks at the helicopter, then looks at the two people walking towards him, it takes him a few seconds to realise who it is, when he feels a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

‘Adam? Son? You should go inside, it’s not safe out here for you.’ Moira says trying to get his attention seeing his reaction.

‘Yeah, Mum, is that Aaron and Robert? Why… the helicopter… I don’t understand …’

‘Yeah it’s Aaron and Robert. I phoned them yesterday and they came to see Cain.’ she says as Aaron and Robert reach them.

‘Hello Moira, how’s Cain doing?’ Aaron asks as he and Robert give Moira a hug while Adam is still looking at both of them, not understanding how Robert knows his Mum and when did they get so close with each other.

‘He’s good, why don’t you come inside and I’ll make us all some tea.’ Moira says leaving and going back into the house.

‘Adam, how are you doing?’ Robert says holding out his hand.

‘Uh, I’m ok… um… come come…’ Adam says finally shaking his hand, and then walking back into the house.

Aaron looks at Robert and they both smile, knowing Adam will have some questions as they have realised that no one has told him anything about them.

When they walk into the house, Moira points to the lounge with a smile, and they see Cain sitting with his head leaning against the sofa.

They walk into the lounge and see that his left arm is in a sling and he seems to be sleeping so they decide to go back into the kitchen and find out what exactly happened.

Moira hands them their cups of tea.

‘Moira, what actually happened? How did Cain get shot, was it an accident?’ Aaron asks standing next to Robert.

‘No, it was not an accident, Jack shot Cain but he was not his target, Adam was the target and Cain pushed Adam out of the way so he ended up being shot.’

‘What?’ Robert says shocked with what he has just heard. Aaron places the cup of tea on the counter and turns to Robert completely ignoring Moira and Adam. Aaron then takes Robert’s face in his hands.

‘Hey…’

‘I just don’t get it, yes he is a worthless piece of shit as a father, but to shoot someone…’ Robert closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Aaron’s, needing to feel him close.

Adam turns to his mother with wide eyes after hearing what Robert has just said and also because he sees the closeness between Aaron and Robert.

When Aaron eventually leans back, he gives Robert a kiss, but instead of moving back to where he was before he just turns around and leans his back against Robert wrapping Robert’s arms around himself.

‘Do you have any idea why he wanted to shoot Adam?’ Aaron asks as Robert places his chin on Aaron’s shoulder.

‘Well from what I’ve heard from some of the people in the village, it was Victoria that walked out of the house with the rifle, but as soon as she did Jack took the rifle out of her hands and then came here. Jack had made threats after we came back on Sunday from…’

‘Yeah Paddy told us about the threats.’ Aaron having interrupted Moira, who then continues.

‘Oh ok, I didn’t know that, um anyway, he made threats but because the family was here, he just left in a huff, but we never thought anything like this would happen. Cain and Adam were in one of the barns and that’s where Cain got shot. I’m a bit scared now, especially for Adam, what of he tries to do it again?’ she says looking at her son.

‘Moira, he won’t be coming here, I have asked for security to placed here, there is a guard at the gate now.’ Robert says, informing everyone for the first time.

‘Really? … but… are you sure? Robert that must be costing a lot of money?’ Moira says stunned not having expected to have Robert and Aaron wanting to protect her and her family.

‘Moira, don’t worry about that, the most important thing is that you are all safe. Have you told the police what happened?’ Robert asks.

‘Yes, we spoke with them in the hospital and they are now looking for Jack but he seems to have vanished.’

‘Ok, I don’t like the sound of that and the police are always so useless when it comes to this village, I’ll make some calls.’ Robert says and then gives Aaron a kiss on the cheek. Aaron moves forward so Robert can makes his calls.

‘Hello Mike… ‘ Robert talks while Aaron turns to Moira and Adam.

‘Everyone else is fine though?’ He asks Moira.

‘Yes, the normal, and how things with you two… oh how was the trip to your Grandparents?’

‘It was great, they are really nice and the trip was amazing.’ Aaron replies.

‘Grandparents? I thought they were all dead?’ Adam asks with a frown not knowing anything.

‘No, those were all lies, they are pretty much alive.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘Right, Jack has vanished and so has Victoria, but because no one knows where they might be I have increased the number of guards on the property, I have also asked for a guard to be placed at Marlon’s house and at the wishing well as all of them were here and the threats can be directed at any one you, even though, by what you have told us I think the main target is still Adam. Moira can you please get all of them here and if you could also call Paddy and ask him to bring Pearl as well.’ Aaron, I need to speak you’ Robert says stunning Moira, Adam is so lost, it’s like a movie to him.

Robert and Aaron walk outside so they can talk.

‘Aaron, I don’t like this, everyone is at risk here and while Adam stays here the risk will be higher, he needs to leave the village.’

‘Ok, and send him where? What if he doesn’t want to go, then what? And Moira won’t just let him go anywhere just like that?’ Aaron replies.

‘Aaron, my beautiful future husband and the love of my life,’ Robert says with Aaron’s face in his hands, he then leans forward and smiles as he sees Aaron start to blush, ‘the answer is so simple, the only place that Adam can go to, that will leave everyone here more relaxed is to our place, unless you don’t want to, then that is fine he can go on holiday or something.’ Robert says then placing a kiss on Aaron’s lips.

‘Um, no it’s fine with me, I just didn’t know if you would want that.’ Aaron says smiling. ‘I love that you have such a big heart.’ Aaron leans forward and give Robert a kiss.

They then walk back into the house smiling and holding hands, until they see Adam leaning forward on the kitchen counter with his head in his hands and Moira with a worried look in her eyes, the smiles disappear and are replaced with frowns.

‘What’s happened?’ Robert asks.

‘Adam just received a text,’ Moira says and hands Robert the phone.

‘Cain might have saved you this time, but next time no one will be able to save your worthless life,’ Robert reads out loud. ‘Ok, Adam it’s obvious that you cannot stay here, you are not only putting your life in danger but everyone around you, so you have to leave, you better go pack a bag and then we’ll tell what we are going to do.’ Robert says and then leaves the house to make more phone calls.

Adam looks at him mother unsure what to do, she seems a little unsure too, but she knows how Robert and Aaron have protected Paddy, so she hopes that that is what they will do with Adam.

‘Go Adam, go pack a bag.’ Moira says and then watches Adam leave the kitchen with his head bowed down and sad. Once he has left Aaron turns to Moira.

‘Moira he will be safe, I promise and him being away will lessen the risk on everyone else, and before you start to worry, we are taking him with us to stay at our house, for a while.’

‘Really? Oh Aaron…’ She says and then hugs him. ‘Thank you, I won’t be worried knowing where he is going… he doesn’t know anything, we decided not to say anything to him so it will all be quite a shock for him.’ Moira says as Robert walks back into the house.

‘I’ve just spoken to Mike again and he can’t do anything, as the text came from a disposable phone but he will keep us informed.’ Robert says to Aaron, ‘Where’s Adam?’ he asks looking around.

‘Gone to pack. I’ll go give him a hand and try and calm him because he is nervous.’ Aaron replies and then turns to Moira, ‘Where is his room?’ Aaron asks having never been there before. He leaves once Moira has told him.

Aaron passes Cain, who is still sleeping and walks up the stairs to the bedroom where finds Adam sitting on the bed leaning forward with an empty open bag on the bed.

‘Adam?’ he calls, which makes Adam jump and look up showing that he has tears falling down his face, surprising Aaron at how jumpy he is.

‘Aaron, where am I going? Is it far from here? … Am I going to be far away from my family, all alone and what if Jack finds me what am I going to do?’

‘Hey Adam, you don’t need to worry about anything. You are coming with Robert and I to our home, and yes, it is a bit far from here but you will be safe there. Your mum was really happy when I told her where you would be, she was there just a few days ago. Now come, let me help you pack, bring some comfortable clothes … oh and some swimming trunks … I think you will like it there.’ Aaron says with a smile, hoping Adam calms down a bit.

‘Really? Your home?’ Adam asks as he stands up. ‘Um … ok …‘ Adam says not understanding anything and very confused but at least he knows where he will be going now.

As Adam is packing his bag constantly asking Aaron if the clothes, he is choosing are ok, and then he asks Aaron if the swim wear is ok. Aaron realising how unsure he is if himself. Aaron knows that Adam is a humble person, has always been, the little that he knows him, but this seems different, almost as if his spirit has been broken.

’Aaron? Will this be ok?’ He asks holding up a speedo.

‘Yeah that is fine.’ He answers.

‘But why should I take this, the weather is not good for swimming, unless there is some tropical heat wave where you live?’ Adam asks.

‘Don’t worry about it, you’ll see when you get there. Do you have everything?’

‘Yeah, I think I do.’ Adam replies unsure. Aaron just smiles and tells him they should go down stairs.

They walk into the kitchen, Adam places the bag by the door and when he looks up, he sees his mother smiling for the first time since this all started.

‘Mum, you’re smiling.’ He says with a small smile.

‘Yes, love, that is because I know where you are going and I know that you will be safe. I also know that you are going to like it very much.’

As Adam is about to reply to his mother, they all hear Cain starting to mumble, so Moira walks to the lounge.

‘Cain, how are you feeling? She asks softly.

‘I’m ok, just a little pain. I needed that nap, didn’t sleep anything in hospital.’ Cain replies almost mumbling.

‘Cain you have visitors here for you. Do you want to say hello of should I call them here?’

‘Visitors? No, no I need to get up and move a bit.’ He answers.

When he walks into the kitchen, it’s only after he lifts his head that he sees who the visitors are.

‘What…  what are you doing here?’ Cain asks starting to smile liking the surprise. He walks up to them and gives them a hug with his uninjured arm. Aaron and Robert are both careful not to cause him anymore pain. Surprising Adam, having never seen Cain react this way with anyone.

‘We wanted to see how you were doing?’ Aaron replies with a smile, which Cain likes to see.

‘When and how did you get here.?’

‘We’ve been here around an hour, and our ride is outside.’ Robert replies with a smile.

Cain moves to the window that looks out the front of the house, but sees nothing and when he turns back with a frown Moira points to the window that faces the back of the house so he walks up to the window and sees the helicopter in the field. He starts shaking his head while smiling, thinking that he never thought one of the family would be travelling around in a helicopter.

‘This a first, isn’t Moira a helicopter on this property. You lads really didn’t need to go through all this trouble and spending all this money to come see me I’m really ok.’ Cain says turning around and looking at Aaron and Robert.

Just as Aaron is about to reply there is a knock on the door, Moira opens the door and finds Marlon with Zach and Lisa behind him, all three with stunned looks.

They walk into the house looking at Cain, who is frowning at what might they be doing here, and they still do not know that Aaron and Robert are there, who are now standing next to Adam against the kitchen counter.

‘Hey Cain how you feeling? It’s good to see you walking around. Do you know you have security at the gates? We also now have security at our homes, I almost had a heart attack when I saw that hulk of a man standing in front me, and he even came here with me. Zach and Lisa also have one and he is also here, but I don’t understand why? Why do we need security as well?’  Marlon asks still not having seen who else is in the kitchen.

‘We have security?’ Cain asks with a frown. Moira simply points behind Marlon, which makes him turn around.

‘Oh, you are here… wait…’ Marlon says as Lisa walks around him and Zach and goes to give Aaron and Robert a hug. ‘But… wait, if you are here then it is serious, you wouldn’t come here otherwise… has something else happened?’ Marlon asks with a frown.

Aaron and Robert walk up to Marlon and give him a hug and shake Zach’s hand.

‘We just need to wait for…’ Robert is saying when there is another knock on the door.

Moira opens the door to Paddy and Pearl. As soon as Paddy walks in he sees Aaron and Robert, he stops and frowns, not understanding why they are there. He turns to Cain first.

‘How are you feeling Cain?’ Paddy asks.

‘Paddy you know I am fine, just go and hug them already.’ Cain replies knowing that is what Paddy really wants to do. Paddy nods and walks up to Aaron and Robert.

‘My boys, how are you and what are you doing here?’ He asks as he hugs them.

‘We will explain, that is why we asked Moira to ask you to come here.’ Robert says as he waits for Paddy to move back, he then takes Aaron’s hand in his, ‘We came to see how Cain is, and also to find out what actually happened. As you have all seen, you all now have guards with you, that will stay with you and keep you safe. The reason for the guards, is that threats were made by Jack and you were present when he made them, Cain has already suffered the consequences by saving Adam who is the main target. Now, Adam will be leaving the village and coming with us, so that should take the pressure off, but just to be safe, the guards will stay.

Pearl we know that you are staying with Paddy at the moment, we think that it is better for you to continue to do that, because even though you and Paddy were not here when the threats were made, you have been harassed by Chas and Victoria. Paddy if you are ok with that?’ Paddy nods, ‘I think that is it really, we just want you all to be safe.’ Robert says as Aaron nods.

‘Are there any questions?’ Aaron asks.

‘Are you sure we all need the guards?’ Marlon asks

‘It’s just to be safe. You didn’t have and guards this morning but Adam received a text today threatening him again, and even though Jack and Victoria have vanished, we don’t want to be taking any risks.’ Aaron replies.

‘Do Debbie and Andy know what happened yesterday?’ Cain asks.

‘No, we haven’t phoned them, they are away with Sarah and the kids so we decided not to tell them unless we had to.’ Robert replies.

‘Good, no need to worry them, I mean you’re already going through all this trouble…’ Cain says shaking his head then looking down, not being able to keep him family safe, which he has always seen as his job.

‘Cain, it’s no trouble and we do it because we want to and because we can, and any way you must concentrate on getting better now’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘Is there anything else?’ Robert asks looking around then turning to Aaron.

‘Yes, lunch, Marlon I’ll need a hand.’ Moira says then she turns to Robert and Aaron, ‘you boys must stay for lunch, and I won’t have no for an answer.’ She says with a smile.

Adam is looking at the group of people in front of him realising that everyone else but him understands what is going on. Paddy sees how sad he looks and walks up to him.

‘Adam, what’s wrong, you look sad.’

‘It’s just, I see everyone here, and you all understand what is going on… I don’t know… also where am I going? I know it’s Aaron and Robert’s place but where, I’m just…’

‘This what I will say about where you are going, it is amazing, I said it a few times, it’s like heaven for me, a sanctuary. Believe me when I say and you can ask anyone of them, that you will love it, so don’t worry about it and as for us that will sadly be left behind in the black hole of misery that is this village, Robert and Aaron have taken care of everything, as you heard to keep us safe.’

They then hear Aaron and Robert laughing and decide to join them.

‘Lads, I wanted to know where you got that beer, we had at yours, I couldn’t find it in the shop?’ Zach asks making Lisa roll her eyes.

‘That beer is not in the shops yet but will be soon.’ Robert replies.

‘But then how did you have it already?’ Cain asks.

‘It was just a taster to see if we liked it.’ Aaron replies not wanting to tell them yet, that they own the brewery.

Adam walks up to Robert and Aaron and asks to talk to them, so they move to a corner of the room.

‘Are you guys sure it’s ok for me to go with you, I mean you’re already doing so much for everyone here and I don’t want to be another burden on you…’

‘Adam you’re not going to be a burden, you’re our guest, so don’t worry about it.’ Robert says.

Before Adam can say anything, Moira calls them to sit at the table. During lunch Adam begins to relax as he sees everyone sitting around the table laughing.

After lunch Aaron turns to Robert sitting beside him.

‘Robert, I think it’s time for us to go.’ He whispers.

‘Yeah, let’s start saying goodbye to everyone,’ Robert says with a smile and then gives Aaron a kiss. He then turns to the rest of the table, ‘right, I think we should be going,’ he says as he and Aaron stand up from their chairs, Robert then goes outside and signals the pilot to start the helicopter, when he returns Aaron is already saying goodbye to everyone.

They all walk them out of the house and before they leave Aaron turns to everyone, ‘if you need anything just give us a call,’ he says with a smile.

Robert, Aaron and Adam climb into the helicopter and after putting on the belt, Adam turns to look out the window and sees his mum waving with a smile so he returns the wave which makes everyone else wave back. He then looks at Aaron and Robert who are holding hands, Aaron with his head leaning against Robert shoulder and Robert pressing his lips against Aaron head.

After the helicopter has taken off and is now out of view everyone returns back into the house.

‘Adam is going to be so shocked when he sees where is going to be staying…’ Moira says as she starts to clean the table.

‘Yeah but he will like it there, I’m sure, probably won’t want to come back.’ Cain says, but also hoping things will calm down in the village.

 

As the helicopter is approaching their home Aaron nudges Adam with his leg to get his attention, making him jump and then points to the window. Aaron frowns at the way Adam seems to jump every time he or Robert have touched him.

Adam sits up and looks out of the window, seeing a large white house in the distance, he sees the house get larger the closer they get, unable to take his eyes away.

After the helicopter has landed, Robert and Aaron climb out, they both turn around and wait for Adam to join them. As he finally joins them, he sees a very well dressed man opening the door to the house and walk in their direction.

Jeremy greets Robert and Aaron and then turns to Adam.

‘Good afternoon Mr Barton, may I take you bag?’ Jeremy asks, waiting for Adam’s reply.

‘Good afternoon…’ he says stunned, then finally hands Jeremy his bag.

Adam follows Robert and Aaron into the house and stands frozen, looking around him. It’s only when Robert places a hand on his shoulder that makes him jump and snap out of his frozen state.

‘Adam, are you ok? Why don’t you come to the games room and have something to drink and then we will show you around.’ Robert frowns at his reactions and waits for Adam to reply, which he does with a nod.

Adam follows Robert into the games room, where he finds Aaron behind the bar opening a beer for Robert and himself.

‘Adam, do you want a beer or something else?’ Aaron asks.

‘A beer thank you.’ Adam says looking around the room.

Aaron hands him the beer, Adam takes a drink and then looks at the bottle, that has a label of a horse.

‘That’s the beer that they were talking about earlier, I hope you like it’ Aaron says with a smile, very proud that that it is his and Robert’s beer.

‘It’s really good …’ Adam says still very distracted by everything,

‘Why don’t we show you around now, brings your beer with you.’ Robert says holding out his hand for Aaron.

Adam is silent and wide eyes from when they show him the cinema, their office, the different reception rooms, to the spa complex and then the kitchen, where he is introduced to Amelia. They then go out to the stables.

‘Adam do you know how to ride horses?’ Aaron asks.

‘I did as a kid. My gran in Scotland had a horse, but that was a very long time ago. Why …? He asks as they enter the stables, ‘oh… you have horses?’ he says more to himself.

As the walk around each of the stables, they see Adam smile a little for the first time, when he starts to pat one if the horses. After a while they return back to the house.

‘Let’s go up and show you your room.’ Robert says with Aaron by his side. At the top of the stairs, Robert points to their bedroom and then points to the opposite direction, which is where Adam will be staying.

Robert opens the door for Adam to enter the room.

‘Are you sure this is where I’m going to sleep? This is too much …’ Adam says stunned then losing his words.

‘Yes, this is your room, you have an ensuite through that door. Everything is changed every day by one of the staff, and any clothes you need washing they will take care of it too. If you need anything, just ask one of us or Jeremy, and it will be taken care of, ok?’ Robert says as he touches Adam on his arm making him jump. Robert and Aaron look at each other with a frown, each wondering why he is doing that.

Robert and Aaron leave the room with Adam behind them and go back to the games room. Robert gets them all a beer.

‘I’m just going to talk to Amelia about dinner, I’ll be right back.’ Robert says and then gives Aaron a kiss.

‘You want to play some pool?’ Aaron asks Adam who still seems a bit dazed.

‘Yeah, ok … Aaron who is Amelia again?’

‘She is the chef. Her cooking is amazing, Paddy absolutely loves her.’ Aaron says with a smile.

Adam nods, ‘and Jeremy is the man that took my bag when we arrived?’

‘Yeah, officially he is the butler, the house would not run without him.’

Adam nods trying to process what Aaron has told him.

‘I’ve never been in a house … no this is not a house, this is a palace … with a butler and chef and… everything else. What if I do something wrong or break something …’ Adam starting to panic.

‘Adam? Breath for me, you are safe here …’ Aaron says as Robert walks into the games room, ‘no one I going to harm you here… that’s it just breath, nice and easy…’ Robert is now standing next to Aaron in front of Adam, both now very worried.

When Adam looks up, he has tears in his eyes.

‘I’m so sorry about that…’ Adam says now looking down again.

‘Hey, it’s ok Adam. Do you want to sit down I’ll get you some water?’ Robert says looking at him and then at Aaron.

‘No, no thank you.’

‘Adam what is going on, you just had a panic attack and you are very jumpy. You can talk to us.’ Aaron says with concern.

‘Um … I think … I … I’m not … not yet, I … I’m going to wash my face.’ Adam says and then quickly walking out of the games room and up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath.

‘Something is definitely not right here, do you think it’s the shooting?’ Robert asks looking at Aaron.

‘Maybe, but I have a feeling it something else. He is so unsure of himself, he almost looks broken to me, not that I know him very well, but … I don’t know … we need to give him space but let him know that this is a safe place and that we are here if and when he wants to talk.’ Aaron says wondering if Adam is ok.

Adam turns around and locks the door of his room, he then sits down on the bed, thinking how is he going to tell them and if he does, will they believe him.

After a while he stands up and goes to the bathroom and washes his face. He then walks to the door, takes a deep breath and unlocks the door. When Adam walks into the games room he stops at the door and watches Aaron and Robert in each other’s arm, kissing gently. He looks down and shuffles his feet not wanting to disturb them but by doing that he makes a noise and gets their attention.

Aaron and Robert look towards the door and see Adam looking down at the floor, Robert removes one of his arms from Aaron and turns towards the door.

‘Adam?’ Robert says making Adam jump and then look up, ‘are you ok?’

‘Um, yeah. I’m disturbing you, sorry I’ll come back later.’ Adam says then starts to turn around.

‘Hey, you are not disturbing anything. Why don’t you come in and sit?’ Aaron says looking at him. Adam nods and walks to the large sofa.

Aaron and Robert follow and sit on the sofa as well, waiting for him to talk. Adam starts to talk as he looks at the floor.

‘I … my relationship with Victoria … it wasn’t … she wasn’t,’ he exhales, ‘I didn’t meet her when we moved to the village. I had stayed at a mate’s house and me and him went to a bar in Hotten, Bar West, me trying to get over a broken relationship, well we got in with fake id’s because we were both 17. After we came out, that is where I met her, outside of Bar West. She came up to me and started talking to me. She seemed really nice, she asked me if I liked that bar and I said I did, that I felt good there.’ Aaron and Robert look at each other.

‘It just felt right. I liked boys and girls, I had already come out to my family and they were fine, didn’t make any fuss about it and Victoria was fine as well when I told her, at least she seemed to be. We started going out and after a while she asked me to marry her, and even though I was just 18, I said yes. My mum freaked out, she didn’t understand because I was so young.

A few weeks after, we got married and on the night of the wedding, we were in a B&B in Hotten and I said something, I don’t even remember what, but she slapped me, so hard … she said sorry afterwards. She would hit me sometimes even punch me or use things to hit me with,  and always said sorry. A few months ago, she hit me in front of Jack, he laughed and she never said sorry again. That is when she started hitting me almost every day, sometimes because I didn’t wash the dishes the way she wanted or because the clothes weren’t folded the way she liked and then for no reason at all.

She wouldn’t let me hang out with Aaron, because he was gay and she said I just wanted to be with him to sleep with him, but I didn’t, all I wanted was a friend … she got rid of my friends so I was lonely in that hell.

I knew what I was doing when I stood up her at my mum’s house the other day, it was my chance to get out but I never thought that people would get hurt. If I knew … I would have stayed … now people are getting hurt because of me …’ Adam says now crying. Aaron and Robert shocked and stunned. Shocked at the domestic abuse he suffered and stunned that he is bi.

‘Adam? Hey, it’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong, ok?’ Robert says softly, keeping his hands to himself, not wanting to make him jump again, now that he understands the cause of the reactions he has been having.

‘Robert is right, and like I said earlier, you are safe here, and on one is going to hurt, I promise, and if you need to talk, we are here for you, ok?’

‘Yeah, thank you. I’m sorry…’ Adam says now looking at Robert.

‘Hey, hey why are you sorry, you don’t have to apologise.’ Robert says with a small smile, hoping Adam understands that he is the victim and had no need to apologise.

After a while, Aaron turns to Adam with a smile.

‘So, bi? Didn’t see that coming, we could have gone on the pull.’

‘Aaron! What? I think that is a terrible idea, the worst.’ Robert says to Aaron.

‘Why, I think it would have been interesting.’ replies Aaron.

‘No, no, no. Then you would have found someone and fallen in love or something and then what about me? No, I think it would be a catastrophe of cataclysmic proportions.’ Robert says, seeing Adam starting to smile.

‘Oh my god, could you not be more dramatic, you’ll be saying apocalyptic next. I’m sure I would have found a tall, blonde, sexy…’ Aaron says teasing.

‘Too right, apocalyptic … wait, what? No, that is not funny … I’m the only blonde allowed … Jeremy! I want a divorce! ...’ Aaron and Adam are both laughing, ‘now you’re laughing, just you wait, no sex for you … for… a few hours … no wait a few hours is too long … damn it, I can’t even threaten you with no sex … Amelia, I need some chocolate!’ Robert says then gives Aaron a kiss and starts walking out of the room, ‘something chocolate, anything…’

‘You are both so funny … and both so different to what I imagined, especially Robert.’ Adam says with a smile.

‘Robert is amazing, the best person. Come let’s go see if he is actually eating chocolate.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 - 19 Kensington Palace Gardens is a real house, you can see photos online.

Aaron and Adam follow Robert into the kitchen and find him taking a chocolate cake that Amelia has just finished making from the counter to the table, which makes them both laugh and Robert dramatically pouts as he holds onto the cake.

‘Robert, have you actually just kidnapped the chocolate cake?’ Aaron asks smiling while Adam can’t stop himself from laughing at the scene in front of him.

Robert looks at Aaron pouting and then looks at Adam laughing, which makes him lose the pout and start to smile.

All three end up having a slice of the cake and after a while return back to the games room to play some pool.

During this while time, Aaron and Robert have noticed that Adam had become a lot more relaxed, not completely, but close, and they are both pleased at that, even though they both realise that it might take a lot more than some dramatic humour to actually help him.

After a few games of pool, they have dinner, which they all enjoy. Robert had requested that Amelia make some homemade pizzas, thinking that maybe Adam would enjoy it more and be more at ease.

A few hours later, they all decide to go to bed as it has been a very long day. Aaron and Robert walk to their bedroom holding hands, happy that Adam seems to be much better than when he arrived.

Aaron and Robert undress each other then go have a shower together, making love, enjoying each other’s bodies, before lovingly washing one another. After they have finished, they return to the room and fall asleep holding one another.

 

Robert wakes up finding Aaron with his head on his chest looking at him with a smile.

‘Good morning.’ Aaron says.

‘Good morning beautiful, how long have you been watching me sleep?’ Robert asks running his fingers through Aaron’s hair.

‘Not long.’ Aaron replies with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Robert under him and his hand in his hair.

Robert smiles at Aaron’s reaction and stops his fingers making Aaron open his eyes, he then crawls the small distance so that he is able to kiss Robert.

When they finally get out of bed they go down to the kitchen and Robert asks Amelia if Adam has had breakfast yet and she informs him that he has not as he is sitting outside waiting for them.

Robert and Aaron walk to the door that leads outside, holding hands, which they have been since walking out of their bedroom, and find Adam sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, lost in thought.

‘Adam?’ Aaron says softly, not wanting to make him jump as he was doing the night before.

Adam does not jump but simply turns his head in their direction.

‘Good morning,’ he says with a smile on his sleepy face.

‘Good morning,’ reply Aaron and Robert in unison smiling.

‘Did you sleep well,’ Robert asks, as Adam stands up.

‘Yeah, the best, don’t remember the last time I slept so well.’ Adam replies.

‘Good, now let’s have some breakfast.’ Aaron says pulling Robert back into the house, making Adam smile more.

Just as they have finished their breakfast and Aaron is about to suggest they go for a ride, they hear the sound of children laughing. Robert and Aaron notice Adam lose his smile and become tense very quickly, at that reaction Robert jumps out of his chair startling both Aaron and Adam and jog towards the front door.

Aaron turns to Adam and asks if he wants another coffee, trying to distract him, he nods in silence while looking towards the door.

‘Hey, don’t worry about anything, you are safe here, it’s Andy, Debbie and the kids that have just returned from their trip.’ Aaron says to Adam, to which he nods but does not say anything.

Meanwhile, Robert greets everyone, that are still by the front door and asks to talk to them. Andy, Debbie and Sarah look at Robert wondering what he needs to tell them, starting to worry by how serious he is.

‘Robert, what is it? Is Aaron ok? Has something happened?’ Andy asks.

‘Aaron is great, he is in the kitchen, but something has happened, I think we should all sit down.’ Everyone moves to the closest reception room, while Jeremy takes the children to the games room. ‘First, everyone is fine, Aaron and I have made sure of it. Two days ago, after we arrived from Aaron’s Grandparents, we received a call from Moira, she told us that Cain had been shot … Debbie please calm down he is fine he was shot in the arm, I promise you he is ok, so yesterday we flew to the village to see him and make everything was ok. He was sleeping on the couch when we arrived. He has his arm in a sling and they gave him pain killers and some antibiotics.’

‘Right, so what happened, who shot him?’ Debbie asks with a face that is ready to kill someone.

‘Lets me tell you everything first. Jack shot him, but he was not the main target, that was Adam, but because Cain pushed him out of the way he got shot instead. Now, this all started when they all came down here on Sunday, Victoria, Chas and Katie followed them and saw them get into the helicopter, when they returned Victoria went to Moira’s and made this huge scene, even insulting her, Adam didn’t like it so he interfered and Cain kicked her out. Victoria got Jack involved and he made threats to the Dingles, she then went home and threw Adam and all his things out. A few days later some people in the village saw her leaving her house with a rifle in her hands, which Jack very quickly took away and went to the farm with the intention to shooting Adam. That is why Cain got shot.

There is more to this story, I won’t tell you all of it because it is not my story to tell, but what I will say is that Jack and Victoria vanished, but still sent messages threatening to kill Adam, and so for the safety of everyone in the village, we have brought Adam here … wait there is more. Adam is frightened for his life not only that Jack might find him and kill him but that he will be taken back into the hell that was his marriage. He is suffered in Victoria’s hands from the day they got married, and by what Aaron and I were told, some of the domestic abuse was very violent and lately it even happened in front of Jack, who just laughed. I’m telling you this, because he is scared out of his mind right now and is very jumpy.’ Robert says looking at the three people sitting in front of him shocked, especially Sarah, who is sitting with one hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

‘So … um Victoria is married and this young man is here? ...‘ Sarah asks stunned.

‘Yes, he is in the kitchen with Aaron.’

‘Ok … I would like to meet him if that’s ok’ Sarah says wiping the tears from her eyes.

‘I’ll go and ask him.’ Robert says standing up and then walks out of the room. When he enters the kitchen, Adam is leaning forward with his head in his hands and Aaron looks at him with concern.

‘Adam?’ Robert asks making him jump. ‘Hey it’s ok, it just me.’ He says while Adam looks around with his face covered in tears. ‘Adam you are safe here, ok, I promise you.’ Adam nods silently. ‘Um, Andy and Debbie have arrived and Sarah is here too.’

‘Sarah?’ Adam asks while Aaron eyes widen realising this might get worse.

‘Yeah, mine and Andy’s step mum.’ Robert answers, deciding not to say that she is Victoria’s mother.   

Adam’s eyes widen and he takes a deep breath, ‘Vic’s mum? Oh god ...’

‘Listen Adam, I’ve told them what happened and that you are here, I also told them that you were badly treated by Victoria.’ Robert says, hoping he is not doing this the wrong way.

‘Ok … ‘ Adam says with tears falling down his face.

‘Sarah says she want to meet you … ‘ Robert says but is unable to finish as Adam interrupts him.

‘No, no, … she’ll think it’s my fault … that I probably did something … oh god and what about Debbie? She’ll blame me for Cain getting shot … oh god … ‘ Adam is saying, unaware that Andy, Debbie and Sarah are standing by the door hearing everything, ‘ … then I’ll have to leave … Robert please don’t send me back, Jack will kill me or, or Vic will get her hands on me … I can’t take her hitting me anymore … please … ‘ Adam says almost sobbing.

‘Adam, listen to me. No one is sending you anywhere, do you hear me? We won’t let anything happen to you, ok.’ Robert says moving closer to Adam, while Aaron does the same and takes Robert’s hand in his.

Adam looks down at the floor, while Andy, Debbie and Sarah realise the severity of the situation and see how fragile Adam is. Sarah moves around Andy and Debbie and approaches Robert and Aaron, who are close to Adam trying to comfort him. She stops a short distance from the three of them.

‘Adam?’ Sarah says softly but still making him jump and look around but trying to hide behind Robert and Aaron at the same time. ‘It’s ok, my name is Sarah, I’m not going to harm you. You are safe.’

Adam slowly starts to move so he can look at the person that is talking to him. He finds a woman with kind eyes with tears in her eyes, he then looks behind her and sees Andy holding onto Debbie, both also with tears. He looks back to the woman and then to Robert.

‘Adam this is Sarah.’ He holds out his hand to her and brings her closer while Aaron has a hand on his Adam’s back to reassure him.

‘I’m so, so sorry … ‘ Sarah says and stops as she see him crumble in front of her, making her reach out to him with open arms and pulling Adam towards her, hugging him tight while he cries.

Both Robert and Aaron take a step back, Robert immediately holds Aaron in his arms and places a kiss in his forehead.

After a while, Adam has calmed down, Sarah suggests they go outside for some a walk and some air. Adam looks at Robert and Aaron before he answers, they both nod with a smile. As he is about to turn towards the door, he sees Debbie and Andy.

‘I’m so sorry … ‘ Adam says to them. Debbie walks up to him and gives him a hug and whispers, ‘you have nothing to be sorry about’ He nods silently. When she lets go, Sarah takes his hand and they walk out of the house.

‘How did nobody see what he was going through?’ Andy asks shocked at the situation.

‘She knew not to leave any marks that would be visible so no one saw anything.’ Aaron replies.

‘What is important is that he is no longer there and we are going to everything we can to help him get through this.’ Robert says while holding Aaron.

The four of them watch through the glass doors as Sarah has her arm around Adam’s shoulder while they walk.

While Andy goes to see how the children are doing, Robert, Aaron and Debbie ait at the table while waiting for the coffees they have asked for.

An hour later Robert, Aaron, Debbie and Andy are talking when the door opens and Sarah walks in followed by Adam. Robert and Aaron stand up and see Adam has a smile on his face which makes them relax. He then excuses himself to go wash his face and leaves the kitchen.

Sarah approaches Aaron and gives him a hug.

‘Aaron, love I had not said hello yet. How are you doing? Oh, how were the Grandparents?’ She asks with a smile.

‘I’m good thanks you. The Grandparents were great, I’m glad we went to see them.’ Aaron replies smiling.

‘That’s just lovely.’ She then turns to Robert and gives him a hug and whispers, ‘I’m so proud of you.’ And gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Sometime had gone by and Adam has not returned, both Robert and Aaron are starting to get worried, so they both leave the kitchen to go check if he is ok. On their way to go to the stairs to go to his room they hear laughter coming from the games room, so they go to see why the children are laughing so much. When they stop at the door, they find Adam on the floor with both children climbing on top of him, all three laughing. Aaron lays his head on Robert’s chest as they both watch with smiles on their faces.

Sarah stays for the rest of the day, spending time with her family, hearing all the stories and enjoying herself. When she is about to leave, she says goodbye with a hug to everyone, giving the longest hug to Adam, before walking out the door with Robert and Aaron.

After Robert and Aaron have returned, they say good night to everyone and go to their bedroom. Adam does the same. After Adam has closed the door to his room, he phones his mum.

‘Hey mum.’

‘Adam? How are you?’ Moira asks worried.

‘I’m good. I’m being very well taken care of. This place is like a dream and Robert and Aaron have made sure that I’m am safe, so I could not be in a better place.’

‘That’s good son. I knew you would be safe there and taken care of. Those two boys are something special, give my love to them … yes Cain yours too … ‘

Adam and Moira continue to talk for some time catching up on all that has been going on.

In the meantime, Aaron and Robert are standing in their room, in each other’s arms kissing. When they lean back to look at each other, smiling.

‘How are you feeling about tomorrow?’ Robert asks, knowing that it has been on Aaron’s mind.

‘Um, I’m a little nervous, I don’t know what we are going to find … um, it’s not that I’m expecting anything bad because it’s been only good things until now, I’m just … what if it’s more things? I don’t know … and this lawyer, George and Gregory’s lawyer … yeah, I’m a little nervous.’ Aaron answers as Robert looks at him while still holding him, he leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss making him smile.

‘Actually, now that you have asked, what should I wear, a suit?’ Aaron asks.

‘Um, yeah you can wear a suit if you like, but you don’t need to wear a tie, the weather has been great, so maybe casual smart. Why don’t we go and choose from those 4 suits we bought weeks ago in London?’

‘Yeah, that’s a good idea.’ Aaron replies with a smile then gives Robert a kiss before taking his hand and walking in their closet.

After a while Aaron is still undecided and looks at Robert, ‘you pick for me.’

‘Ok, I’ll choose yours and you choose one for me.’ Robert replies.

‘But that is not fair, you have so many, how am I going to choose for you … ‘ Aaron says, starting to stress.

‘Aaron, you are stressing. You don’t have to look through all of them, come with me, just choose from here. I going to love anything you choose, I promise.’ Robert says and then gives Aaron a kiss before turning around to choose a suit for him.

Robert doesn’t take long to decide, he picks a navy blue, almost the same colour as Aaron’s eyes. He then looks at Aaron and sees that he is still looking, so walks up to him and wraps his arms from behind, feeling Aaron start to relax as soon as his arms are around his waist. He whispers ‘I love you’ and hears Aaron say ‘I love you more.’

After some time, Aaron finally chooses a grey suit, he then turns to Robert biting his lip to see his reaction. Robert smiles holds Aaron’s face in his hands and gives him a kiss.

‘You, biting your lip, does things to me …’ Robert says looking into Aaron’s eyes with lust making him start to blush, ‘… and you starting to blush …’ Robert presses his body against Aaron and kisses him deep. He then moves Aaron while kissing him to the bedroom both forgetting about the suits, undressing each other as they move.

‘God, you’re so fucking sexy.’ Robert says laying Aaron on the bed. He gives Aaron one more kiss before he starts to move lower, kissing his body making Aaron moan. He licks Aaron’s cock once as he continues to move, he then lifts Aaron’s legs and moves forward to lick his hole once, ‘oh god …‘ Aaron moans as Robert starts to rim him.

Aaron soon starts to ask for Robert to fuck him, almost begging as he won’t be able to take much more of being rimmed without cumming. Robert hearing how desperate Aaron is, starts to crawl over him, putting himself in position, pressing his cock against Aaron’s hole but not sliding in.

He reaches Aaron’s face and starts to kiss him, Aaron wrapping his arms around Robert’s body. While they are kissing, Robert start to move, sliding into Aaron, without stopping, making both moan loudly.

Robert being so large and constantly pressing against Aaron’s prostate, makes him cum sooner than he wanted to, but Robert doesn’t stop and continues to move in and out of Aaron, making him mumble and moan.

Aaron cums one more time before Robert does, and by the time Robert does cum, Aaron is so sensitive that he asks Robert to keep still as any movement, Robert makes, makes Aaron’s body twitch.

Both tired and spent, fall asleep, Robert on top of Aaron while still inside of him and Aaron completely relaxed holding onto to him.

The next morning the alarm rings and they both wake up, Robert no longer on top or inside of Aaron, but still holding each other. Aaron leans towards Robert and gives him a kiss.

‘Good morning,’ he says with a smile.

‘Good morning … ‘, Robert replies but is interrupted by another kiss from Aaron.

‘We need to go have a shower,’ Robert says looking at Aaron’s that his eyes half closed and is smiling. Aaron just nods.

Robert removes his arms and starts to get out of bed, making Aaron groan and pout making Robert laugh. He then takes Aaron’s hands and pulls him out of bed and towards the bathroom.

After having the shower, which was faster than it normally is, not wanting to be late, the both walk to the closet naked, laughing, to get dressed with the clothes the picked for each other.

‘Aaron … ’ Robert says almost breathless, seeing him in a suit for the first time ‘ … you … um, god you look so fucking hot in that suit … ‘ Robert says, also now dressed himself and moving towards Aaron to kiss him.

When he leans back to look at Aaron again, he sees that he is blushing. Robert takes him hand and starts to walk out of the closet, pulling Aaron with him.

‘We need to leave this room now, or we will not be leaving for the rest of the day,’ they just stop to get their wallets, then Robert passes Aaron taking his hand and saying ‘so fucking sexy … ‘ making Aaron laugh as he follows him out of their bedroom.

When they reach the kitchen, they greet Amelia and Jeremy, asking for a coffee, Robert unable to keep his eyes off Aaron, he hears him ask about everyone and Jeremy reply that they are all in the garden. Robert finally turns to Jeremy and tells him that they don’t know what time they will be returning. He then turns to Aaron and gives him a kiss while Jeremy walks out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jeremy walks into the kitchen and informs Robert and Aaron that their car has arrived. They both thank him and walk to leave the house holding hands.

‘They make such a lovely couple.’ Amelia says to Jeremy with a smile, who is also smiling as they watch the two leave.

When Aaron and Robert exit the house, they find a Roylls Royce, with the driver waiting to open the door for them, they look at each other and walk towards the car.

‘Good morning Sirs,’ the driver says as he opens the door.

‘Good morning,’ they reply in unison and enter the car.

‘This is car is the same as the one that I had in Austria … ‘ Aaron say turning to Robert who is looking around and nodding.

Robert turns to Aaron and takes his hand.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘I’m ok, a little nervous, but ok.’ Aaron replies and leans forward and gives Robert a kiss.

The drive to London is quiet, Robert caressing Aaron’s hand, often looking towards him to make sure he is ok. They soon enter the city, Robert looks out the window, trying to see where they going and after a while the car starts to slow down and turns to park in front of a building.

Both Aaron and Robert look out the window, the see an elegant 5 story building with no identification. As Aaron is about to ask the driver where they are, the doors of the car open, the driver opening Aaron’s door and another man opening Robert’s. They both exit the car and Robert walks around to meet Aaron in front of the building.

A tall man with grey hair then walks out of the building and greets them introducing himself.

‘Good morning, I’m Henry Thomas.’ He says holding out his hand waiting for Aaron and Robert to introduce themselves so he knows who is who.

‘Good morning, I’m Aaron and this is my fiancé Robert.’ Aaron says then lets Robert shake the man’s hand.

‘Nice to meet you both, please will you follow me.’ Henry says starting to walk into the building. ‘In case you are wondering where we are, these are not my offices, this building is the headquarters for The Kensington Group.’ Henry says walking past security in the luxurious foyer of the building towards the elevators. Aaron and Robert look at each other not understanding why they are in this specific building, even though the name is familiar to Robert but not to Aaron.

The three enter the elevator and the lawyer presses the button for the fifth floor. When the door opens on the fifth floor, the lawyer exits first and stops for them, Aaron is the first to move and takes Robert’s hand in his as they exit the elevator.

They pass many people that are working and each person that walks past them smiles and greets them ‘good morning, which they reply the same. They eventually reach a room with double doors, which Henry opens and they find that it is a conference room. He then asks them to take a seat and sits opposite to them. A young man walks in and asks if they want anything to drink and they all reply ‘coffee’, after the young man has left, Henry turns to Aaron.

‘Shall we start, as you know you are here because you have received the first part of your inheritance which then triggered the second part depending on one condition. Did your Grandparents tell you anything about the second part?’ Henry asks.

‘They didn’t say much as they said they did not know what this second part would entail. The only thing that they did say was that George and Gregory left me 1 billion, a house in London and a beach house in Greece. They also said there were no stipulations, we asked.’ Aaron replies still holding Robert’s hand.

‘Ok, well that information is not complete and some of it is incorrect. I will explain, there was a condition, it was that you not be homophobic, which obviously does not apply, now as for the rest, there is a house in London which I will take you to as you need to pass security. As for the beach house, that is partially correct, it’s not just a beach house but an island, just to the West of Mykonos. He island comes with a helicopter and a yacht. There is also a penthouse in New York and a ski chalet in the Swiss Alps.’ Henry stops as there is a knock on the door, the young man comes in with their coffees. Aaron and Robert look at each other a bit stunned with what they have heard. The young man leaves the room and Henry starts talking again.

‘There are also numerous cars, private jets, access to other properties in different countries is you choose to use them. They also left you their business, which has been managed for you since they passed. Do you have any questions before I continue?’ Henry asks and takes a drink of his coffee.

‘Um … I’m not sure, it’s quite a lot to take in … what did you mean by their business being managed for me?’ Aaron asks unsure of what to ask, still trying to get his mind around penthouses, chalets and jets …

‘Yes of course, there is something for you to see that will explain that for you better than I can, but if you have any question’s I will answer them.’ Henry then stands up, presses a remote the windows darken, a screen glides down from the ceiling. Henry then passes the remote to Aaron and explains what he needs to do, he then asks them to call for him when they are ready at the end, he then exits the room and leaves Aaron and Robert alone.

‘What do you think it is?’ Aaron asks looking at Robert.

‘I’m not sure, but we will only find out if you press play, but before that, how are you doing?’ Robert asks.

‘Um, I’m ok I guess, it’s a lot to get my head around and you?’ Aaron asks making Robert smile.

‘I’m good, as long as I’m with you then everything is perfect.’ Robert replies and leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss, making Aaron smile as well and relax a little.

‘Right, let’s see what this is about.’ Aaron says and presses play. The image is unfocused even though they can see a person sitting in front of the camera and then they hear speaking.

‘Greg this shit is unfocused … wait … oh come on, this fucking shit … you come here and fix this.’ George says with a rich deep voice.

Aaron and Robert look at each other stunned, they are going to see both George and Gregory on video, even though at the moment both men are not in front of the camera but behind it, they can still hear them.

‘George, sweetie, calm down. You’re just nervous, I know this is very important but you need to take a breath … ok, now let me see this thing … oh there you go, come let’s take a seat …’ Gregory says with a deep voice with an American accent, but not as deep as George.

‘Wait … god, why am I so nervous … what if he hates us, maybe we shouldn’t do this video … ‘ George says to Gregory.

 ‘Hey, where did all this self-doubt come from, I’ve never seen you like this before. You are always so confident, sometimes even cocky …’ Gregory says being interrupted by George.

‘What? I’m not cocky … I know what I want and I like what I like. Are you calling me cocky?’ George asks.

‘No, … well … sometimes maybe, but I love you very much …’ Gregory replies.

‘You love me … cocky my arse …‘ George says.

‘That is very true, I do love you and I also love my cock in your ass and you know it.’ Gregory says and Aaron and Robert hear him smiling and they are starting to smile to.

‘God you are so vulgar sometimes … just because of that no sex for you until tomorrow …’ George says making Gregory laugh. They finally move to the front of the camera and sit down, Gregory still laughing and George with a frown, trying not to laugh himself.

Aaron and Robert both gasp at seeing George, Aaron looks like the younger version of him, but with different eye colour. Robert pauses the image with the remote that is now on the table so they can look properly at the two men on the screen. Gregory has platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Both men muscular and older than Aaron and Robert. After a while, Aaron having wiped away a tear and both him and Robert drinking some water, Robert presses play.

‘… fucking shit, I can’t threaten you with no sex, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you … that is not fair …’ George says now smiling while Gregory continues to laugh. Aaron and Robert both laugh at how familiar that scene is to them both.

‘I love you too.’ Gregory says after having calmed down a bit and then gives George a kiss.

They then become both very serious, George taking Gregory’s hand.

‘Let’s tell our boy about us and what we have for him.’ George says, giving Gregory a kiss before both turn towards the camera.

‘Hi Aaron, I’m George, your Gran’s brother and this beautiful man here is my Gregory, Greg for short.’

‘Hey Aaron.’ Gregory waves at the camera with the biggest smile.

‘Now you are wondering what the hell are you doing there and us on a screen of something, well we have passed and as sad as we are not to have met you in person, we just want you to be happy …’ George says, then being interrupted by Gregory.

‘Tell about the times we saw him … ‘ Gregory says. Aaron and Robert look at each other with wide eyes, wondering what is he talking about.

‘Yes, ok, ok, I’ll start at the beginning. When you were born, we were already together, and even though we never liked Gordon, that homophobic shit, we were happy that you came into out family. Then we heard about all the drama involving Chastity,’ George turns to Gregory, ‘that woman is so vile,’ and then turns back to the camera, ‘anyway, after Gordan died we want to meet you, so we drove to Emmerdale, and we saw you, you were maybe 10 years old?’ He asks Gregory who then continues the story.

‘Yeah, Carol said he was around 10, and you were the most adorable little thing, so cute. We wanted to run up to you, pick you up and runaway because we knew of the threats, that you would be harmed if any of us tried to reach out …’ he then turns to George, ‘I still think we should have picked him up and brought with us away from that damn woman, I don’t like it that we just left him there ….’ he turns back to the camera, ‘we saw you a few times after that. Now this is me, your crazy American uncle, I’m sorry we left you there, I really wanted to bring you with us and give you a good life and love you like my own. I really hope you had that, that you were loved. That is more important than anything else. If there is anything, I can leave you, my sweet Aaron is love … I better stop or I’m going to cry …’ Gregory says looking away and leaning his head against George.

Robert pause the video to make sure Aaron is ok and finds him with tears in his eyes. Robert wipes Aaron’s tears away and gives him a kiss and then presses play.

‘I also wanted to bring you with us, but we would have gotten into so much trouble with the law, but like Greg says, we saw you a few times. It was after the first time though that we made a plan. We already had our business, that we founded, and we decided to make you a part of that company, your name has been on file as part owner from that time, the lawyer can explain the details of why we did that.’ George says.

‘Yes of course he will explain, they get paid well enough, anyway, sweet Aaron, we made you part owner of everything we own, the business, the houses, everything, now as you will find out, we like to spend our money. We have worked hard for it and like to enjoy ourselves, so you will find that we have been a bit  extravagant in our spending, but I hope you like it.’ Gregory says smiling.

‘Yes, that is true. Now for some for the serious bit. The company is called The Kensington Group, it has a lot of property on its portfolio, all around the world and also a lot of shares from other companies, that we bought when they were either just starting or were still small. We hope that those companies have grown and have become successful as we thought they would. If you want information about that all, you have managers of the different departments, use them because they work for you, remember that Aaron, the company is yours and you answer to no one else, the people in the company work for you. If you need help, they will help you, ask a million questions not matter how silly you might think the question is, ask it. Don’t take shit from anyone.’ George says and Gregory nods.

‘You are the boss Aaron, only you, there are no shareholders as the company is a private company. We hired the best people for the jobs they occupy, we advise that when you hire someone, hire the best. Oh, before I forget, the moment the second part was triggered, we left instructions with the lawyer, that the private jets and helicopters be replaced for more modern ones, ask him he that has been taken care of for you …. I don’t know what else to say … except, that I love you, even though you never met me, and I want you to be happy and loved … and enjoy everything that we have left for you.’ Gregory says with a sad smile.

‘Yes, my beautiful Greg is right, enjoy it all Aaron, and like he said we both do love you, I don’t know how to explain it, but we do. Be a good man, be loved, be happy and have lots of sex … I can say that, I’m the crazy gay uncle … Our sweet beautiful Aaron, you stole our hearts even though you didn’t know it … ok we have to go because we have a flight to catch, we are spending Christmas in Thailand on a beach.’ George says smiling with tears in his eyes. He then turns to Gregory, pulls him into his arms, gives him a kiss and says, ‘I love you,’ and Gregory replies ‘I love you more.’ Before giving him a kiss.

The video cuts off with George and Gregory kissing one another in each other’s arms.

Robert turns to Aaron with tears in his eyes and finds him crying, with his head bowed down. Robert takes him in his arms and holds him tight, pressing kisses on his temple and whispering loving words.

After a while Aaron has calmed down and cleaned his face, Robert makes sure he is ok before he gives him a kiss, then stands up and goes to call the lawyer. When he returns the lawyer follows him into the conference room and sits in front of Aaron and Robert.

‘George and Gregory said that I was added as an owner when I was young and that you would explain why.’ Aaron says looking at the lawyer, taking Robert’s hand as Henry starts to explain.

‘Yes, that is correct. That was done so that you would not have to pay inheritance tax, as if you were to inherit everything, all at once.’ The lawyer replies.

‘Ok, um, they also mentioned that we should ask if the jets and the helicopters have been or are in the process of being replaced.’ Aaron continues to ask the questions, remembering what he was told by George and Gregory.

‘Yes, they are being replaced as we speak and should be available for use in 2 days’ time.’ Henry replies.

‘Ok … I’m getting married next week, so how will that work with my name being changed and also, how do I add Robert to the company as part owner.’ Aaron asks, squeezing Robert’s hand, who is shocked as they have not spoken about any of those things, name change, ownership.

‘For the name change, it’s very simple and I can start the paperwork for the name change today if you like, but will only be able to file it once you have changed your name legally and as for the ownership, you will first have to sign the papers I have with me today, which is the second part of the inheritance, which gives you complete ownership of everything that George and Gregory left you so you can do as you see fit, then I can start in the ownership papers for Mr. Harker.’ The lawyer replies looking at both Aaron and Robert and seeing how stunned Robert is.

‘Ok, I’ll sign the papers now. I also would like to know who is managing the company, and I’d like for them to continue to do so as the next few weeks are going to be a bit hectic for us.’ Aaron says.

‘There is a person that has been acting as general manager and has done so, every time George and Gregory went away on a trip. I can call her for you if you like, as for the papers I advise you to sign them when we go see the house, that was the last request from George and Gregory. Would you like me to call the manager?’ Henry asks.

Aaron turns to Robert for the first time and then turns to back to Henry.

‘Can you give us a moment please, thank you.’ Aaron asks and Henry leaves the room. Aaron then turns back to Robert, ‘do you think we should meet the person that is managing today or come back another day after the papers have been sighed?’ He asks.

‘Um, I think we should just meet her today, just to introduce ourselves and then come back after you have signed the papers for business talk.’ Robert replies as Aaron nods.

‘Yeah, that’s a good idea.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘How are you feeling?’ Robert asks.

‘Um, a bit overwhelmed, it’s a lot of information and the video was good to watch but difficult as well. I’m glad you’re here with me, I don’t think I could handle it all by myself.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘Well, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but with you.’ Robert says with a smile.

‘Shall we go so we can get this done with?’ Aaron asks, ready to leave.

‘Yeah, lets go.’ Robert says then leans forward and gives Aaron a kiss.

They both stand and walk towards the door, holding hands as Robert opens the door for them, As the leave the conference room, they find Henry waiting outside.

‘We’d like to meet the person managing the company, just to introduce ourselves.’ Aaron says with a smile. Henry nods and asks them to follow him. They walk around the floor towards a office that has it’s door open. Henry knocks.

‘Claire?’ Henry asks looking into the office.

‘Yes, Henry come in.’ She says standing up as he enters the office followed by Aaron and Robert.

Aaron and Robert find an elegant woman with red hair, wearing a suit and holding a pair of glasses, standing behind a very large desk in a large office.

‘Claire, this is Aaron and his fiancé Robert,’ he then turns to Aaron and Robert and says, ‘and this is Claire Ferguson.’ She walks around her table and takes Aaron’s hand in hers.

‘It’s so lovely to finally meet you. I can’t believe you are actually here. George and Gregory spoke about you all the time and every time they did it would be with a smile, and some sadness but always with a smile.’ She then turns to Robert and shakes his hand with a smile and says, ‘it’s so lovely to meet you. Can I get you anything to drink? … ‘ Claire asks.

‘No thank you, we still have some things to take care of with Henry.’ Aaron replies taking Robert’s hand after letting it go to shake Claire’s hand.

‘Ok, well if you need anything please do not hesitate … ‘ Claire says. They soon say their goodbyes and walk towards the elevator to leave the building.

Outside they find the Rolls Royce waiting for them, the driver opens the door for them as Henry gets into the front seat. Once the driver has entered Henry leans towards him and whispers their destination.

After a little while the car stops at a security gate, Henry shows them identification and authorization for them to pass. As they start to slowly drive into the street, Aaron leans forward.

‘Henry, why is there so much security?’

‘It’s because of the embassies on this street, it classified as a diplomatic district and the security is for them, but it suits the other few home owners just fine to have all this security, it makes sure that all these very expensive houses are kept secure, the street is known as Billionaire’s Row after all.’  Henry replies.

Aaron and Robert look to each other when Henry calls their attention, to point to the house as they approach it.

‘Here is the house, 18 - 19 Kensington Palace Gardens, the largest private house on this street and one of the most expensive houses in the world.’ Henry says as a stunned Aaron and Robert look at the enormous house.

The driver drives into the property and stops the car by the front door. He then exits the car and opens the door for Aaron as Robert exits the car himself and walks around it to Aaron. Henry also meets them and walks towards the front of the house. He then takes out a key and opens the door and takes a step to the side for Aaron and Robert to walk into the house, holding hands.

The first thing they notice is the luxury and opulence, making them both think of what Gregory said on the video. Henry follows them and directs them to the office. He then takes out some documents, while Aaron and Robert look around. He gets their attention when he clears his throat.

Aaron and Robert approach the desk, where he hands Aaron the papers for him to read and a pen. The first documents are about the houses, the jets, the helicopters and yacht and everything that comes with them. He shows Aaron where to sign and date. The next set of documents are about the company and give Aaron complete ownership. After he signs them, he reminds Henry about starting the paperwork for Robert. Henry then takes out a book.

‘I got this book made for you, with the help of Claire for the business side that is in it. The book has information about all the houses and properties, including this one, about the jets and helicopters and the yacht. It also has information about the cars, which you can drive as they are all in your name and all have insurance. In it is also included an outline of all the business, the property portfolio, the companies that you have shares in, everything. It is the only book of its kind, there are no other copies. If you have any questions about anything in the book please ask me or Claire and we will do our best to answer your questions. Now I have the last documents for you to sign. These are for the financial part of the inheritance.’ Henry hands Aaron the documents for him to read.

As Aaron is reading, he starts to frown, until he reaches the bottom part of the page, his eyes widen and he grabs onto Robert, as he starts to lose his balance.

He drops the papers as he falls onto the floor, making both Robert and Henry panic as he collapses.


	57. Chapter 57

‘Aaron? … Aaron, please open your eyes for me … oh god what just happened … Aaron? Please! … ‘ Robert says, kneeling on the floor with Aaron in his arms, looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

He then leans down and presses a kiss on Aaron’s lips and then whispers, ‘Aaron, please don’t leave me …’ and gives him another kiss.

‘I’ll call for a doctor … ‘ Henry says, who is also in panic, but is interrupted with a groan coming from Aaron.

‘Aaron, open your eyes for me, let me see that beautiful blue … that’s it …’ Robert says now with a smile as Aaron’s eyes start to flutter.

‘Rob?’ Aaron says.

‘Yeah, I’m here …’ Robert answers smiling as Aaron has called him Rob for the second time, since they have known each other and liking it.

‘What happened? … ‘ Aaron asks mostly to himself and then starts to groan, ‘oh god … ‘ he says remembering where he is and what he was reading, ‘ … you have to be kidding me … did I just faint, that is so embarrassing, ‘ he says as he turns on his side towards Robert, trying to hide his face in Robert’s lap.

‘Hey, it’s ok, it happens …’ Robert is saying with a smile, happy that Aaron is okay, when Henry hands him a glass of water to give to Aaron, ‘Aaron, here have some water.’

Aaron starts to turn around and sit up, his face red. Robert running his fingers through Aaron’s hair, placing a kiss on his temple as Aaron drinks some water.

After a while Aaron stands up, and wraps his arm around Robert’s waist, while Robert has his arm around his shoulder.

‘I think we should sit, I have some questions.’ Aaron says looking at Henry who nods.After they have taken their seats, Henry hands Aaron the documents he was reading before, which he reads once more.

‘How is there so much? And are you sure this is was all left to me?’ Aaron asks looking at the lawyer, while Robert looks at him still not knowing what he read.

‘Firstly, yes that was all left to you as for the amount. George and Gregory made many investments and many of those companies have grown to become successful international companies. They left one third of the money you see there, the rest came from growth over the years. Those shares were never touched in all these years. Claire will be able to discuss in more detail if you wish. I must inform you that the amount you see is an estimate, as no one has had access to any of the private accounts. You will be the first person access those account since George and Gregory.’ Henry answers.

‘Ok … so just so I understand, how much did they leave me at the time?’ Aaron asks looking at the papers.

‘At the time of their passing they left you in money, just over 27 billion, that does not include the private properties, the cars, the art work or the company.’ Henry replies. Robert looking at him stunned.

‘So, you are saying that in all these years the fortune has grown to an estimated … 86 billion by just sitting there … and now you are saying that that is all mine? … ‘ Aaron asks shocked, still not understanding how the hell is happening while a very shocked Robert now looks at Aaron with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

‘Yes, that is all correct.’ Henry answers looking at both men.

‘Um … so … um how much is the estate worth?’ Aaron asks, trying to think of questions he should be asking, looking at Henry as does Robert who is also waiting to hear the answer.

‘The estate which does not include the business, has the houses, art, cars, jets, helicopters, yacht and the money you see there, is worth between an estimated 110 and 150 billion. The business is a different value which Claire can explain to you in more detail.’ Henry says handing a pen for Aaron to sign the documents.

‘I don’t understand … the numbers just keep getting bigger … I don’t understand … is this the last thing I have to sign?’ Aaron asks looking at Henry.

‘For the inheritance yes, you need to sign other documents, once you have married for the name change, but for the inheritance this is the last one.’ The lawyer replies.

Aaron nods, looks to Robert who is still shocked, Aaron then places his hand on Robert cheek and leans forward and gives him a kiss. He looks one more time at Robert’s face and then stands and walks to one of the desks, Robert standing up after he does and walking to the desk to stand next to him.

Aaron signs and dates all the pages, once he is done, he hands Henry the pen.

‘You have now become the second richest man in the world by personal net worth, but I’m sure that will change very soon. Now there is just one more thing I must give you and which is very important,’ he then opens his briefcase and takes out a large envelope, ‘… in here are the keys to this house and of the rest of the properties, there is also a folder with very important information that you need to have access to your bank accounts. There is also a black bank card that allows you unlimited funds if you wish. Very few people in the world have this card. As I said before, all the information is in there, so I advise you to keep this very safe and secure.

Before I go, I called the butler that used to work here for your Uncles, to come here today and show you the house, because no one knows it better than him and this house is so large, I thought it would help you. He should be here soon.’ Henry informs Aaron and Robert who are still trying to get their heads around the second richest part.

‘Oh, um, who has been looking after the properties during all these years? I don’t see any staff anywhere.’ Aaron asks taking Robert’s hand in his, realising he cannot get lost in his thoughts at the moment.

‘My law firm has a team that has kept the properties clean and looked after, under the supervision of the butlers of each property, they also do the same with this house … ‘Henry says and is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

They all hear the footsteps a person approaching the office. An old man with white hair walks into the office and stops when he sees Aaron, his eyes widening as the keys fall out of his hand and onto the floor.

‘Hugh? What wrong?’ Henry asks not understanding his reaction.

Hugh can’t take his eyes off of Aaron and after a moment he speaks for the first time.

‘Master George? … but … ‘ Hugh says, thinking he has lost his mind.

‘Hugh …’ Henry starts to say with a frown but is interrupted by Aaron.

Aaron lets go of Robert’s hand and starts to slowly walk in Hugh’s direction, when he reaches the man, he sees that he has tears in his eyes.

‘Mr. Hugh, my name is Aaron, George was my Uncle, my Gran’s brother.’ Aaron says softly.

‘Miss Carol is your Grandmother, Master George’s sister … but you look the same … how … ‘ Hugh says, looking at all the features of Aaron’s face.

‘Can I have a glass of water please, for Mr. Hugh?’ Aaron asks to Henry, that still does not understand this reaction. He gets the glass and hands it to Aaron.

‘Mr. Hugh, why don’t you take a seat and drink some water.’ Aaron asks, to which Hugh nods and walks to the closest chair, Aaron then hands him the glass.

After Hugh has had some water, Aaron takes the glass and walks back to put it on the table.

‘Um I don’t understand what is happening here, why did Hugh have that reaction?’ Henry asks.

‘It is probably because Aaron is the mirror image of George, well except for the eyes that are …’ Robert answers Henry and is interrupted by Hugh.

‘Green, Master George had green eyes.’ Hugh says now looking at Robert for the first time. He then stands up and walks in the direction of the three men.

‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Aaron, you were spoken about often with lots of affection by Master George and Master Gregory.’ Hugh says holding out his hand and shaking Aaron’s hand with a kind smile.

‘Please, just call me Aaron.’ Aaron says, a little uncomfortable with being called master. ‘This is my Robert, my fiancé,’ he says with a smile as he introduces Robert.

Hugh shakes his hand as well and smiles with the same kindness, looking at Robert as if he is trying see all his features as he did before with Aaron. During this time Aaron realises that Henry has not had the same reaction, even if it was just to be surprised.

‘Henry, did you not know my Uncle, because you are one of the very people that was not surprised when you saw me?’ Aaron asks out of curiosity.

‘No, I never met George or Gregory, they were my brother’s clients. I took over when he became sick and George and Gregory were no longer here, so I never got to meet them, but I did everything that my brother told me to do, all the instructions he gave me I have followed. I wanted to do that also for my brother who was their friend and who passed away a few years after they did.’ Henry replies, remembering the promises he made to his brother, to make sure that Aaron got everything.

‘Well, thank you for all that you have done,’ Aaron says with a smile, holding out his hand to Henry. As they are shaking hands Aaron asks, ‘have I signed everything, now?’

‘Yes, you have. They have been informed at the gates who you are, but I’ll stop there one more time before I go.’ Henry says, handing Aaron the security passes. ‘I have one last envelope, this one is sealed. No one knows what is in this envelope as George and Gregory never told anyone it content, them being the ones who sealed it. And that is all. My part is done, if you need anything at all just give me a call. I will contact you in 2 days to confirm if the jets and the helicopters are ready for you to use. I must now take my leave, it was a pleasure to meet you both.’ Henry greets both Aaron and Robert and then Hugh before he leaves.

Aaron turns to Robert and hugs him, holding him tight. After a few moments they remember Hugh is there and turns to him smiling finding the man with a big smile himself.

‘You both remind me of them, they were also very affectionate and loving to each other. You also share their kindness, I can tell.’ Hugh says with a smile.

Aaron and Robert smile, then Aaron becomes more serious thinking about everything. It all seems so surreal, and he is finding it a little hard to comprehend and he just needs to take a breath.

‘Um, before we start the tour of the house, I just need a moment.’ He lets go of Robert’s hand and walks to the window, looking out, seeing the mansions on the other side of the street. He remembers the video he saw earlier, the way George and Gregory spoke, and what they said. After a while as he is thinking, he feels Robert’s arms wrap around his waist, then Robert pressing his body against his and placing his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

‘It’s a lot to get my head around.’ Aaron says holding onto Robert’s arms.

‘It is, but you have time. You don’t have to do all at once. And I’m here for you.’ Robert says tightening his hold as he says the last words. Aaron turns around in Robert’s arms and places his own arms around Robert’s neck.

‘I know.’ Aaron says with a smile and leans forward to give Robert a kiss. He then says, ‘let’s go see this house.’ Robert nods and gives him a peck on his lips, before loosening his arms, and turning around, taking Aaron’s hand in his as the walk towards Hugh, who is waiting for them with a smile.

‘Let’s start the tour, Mr. Hugh tell us about the house.’ He says as they start to walk out of the office and into the library next to it. They then leave the library and continue the tour as Hugh explains.

‘The house has multiple reception rooms that link up together with the different dining rooms, which allows you to host up to 1000 people, the kitchens are prepared to cater for 250 people at any time, which can then expand for specific events.’ Hugh explains as they walk through the different reception rooms towards the kitchens. When they reach the kitchens, he shows them around. ‘There is no food in the house as I do not know what you would like.’ He says looking at Aaron and Robert. They both nod and say it’s ok, as they understand.

Hugh then continues the tour. They walk through a white atrium that has a water fountain, which Hugh explains has one of the largest chandeliers in the house. He shows them the cinema that seats 40 people and then the games room which has a black pool table a bar and a large lounge on the opposite end of the room.

‘When Masters George and Gregory bought this house it looked very different, very old fashioned, that’s what they said, so they restored and modernised the house, but retained some of the original features. Every piece of furniture and lighting fixture including the hand worked crystal chandeliers were designed by them. There is an elevator that goes to all the floors of the house.’ Hugh show them before reaching the stairs.

‘On the first floor, there 12 suites, including the Master suite. Would you like to see all the suites now or go to the Master suite first?’ Hugh asks stopping at the top of the stairs. Aaron and Robert look at each other and then Aaron replies.

‘The Master suite, we can see the other suites later.’ Aaron says with a smile. Hugh nods and starts to walk in its direction.

‘The Master suite is the largest bedroom, it also has a large lounge, ‘Hugh says as they enter the room. After walking through the lounge, they enter the bedroom and find the largest bed Aaron and Robert have ever seen. They then look around, the room is mostly black including the bed.

‘There are 2 bathrooms in the master bedroom and two large walk in closets, one for each person. I had every bedroom prepared for you yesterday as I did not know what you would like. Both closets have towels and bathrobes if you require.’ Hugh says then walks out of the closet towards another door.

‘This is your private elevator to the basement, no other room has access to it. Please ...‘ Hugh asks as he opens the door and waits for Aaron and Robert to enter. Aaron and Robert stand next to each other holding each other’s hand the short ride to the basement. When they arrive at the basement Hugh continues the tour.

‘Here in the basement, you have the gym, the sauna, beauty salon, steam shower, massage room and the swimming pool,’ he says pointing out each door, they then walk into the pool area.

‘The swimming pool is black marble, it is heated, so yesterday I turned the heating on for you in case you wanted to swim. If you do not want the water to be warm, I can turn it off for you.’ Hugh says waiting for Aaron reply.

‘Um, no the heating is good, thank you.’ Aaron answers and then looks at Robert who is looking at the ceiling.

‘All those sparkling specs that you see all around on the ceiling are semi-precious white gemstones. It’s to simulate the night sky.’ Hugh says to a stunned Aaron and Robert looking at the beautiful swimming pool and the ceiling above it.

‘The wine cellar is also here in the basement and so is the energy centre of the house. The house is 70% green energy, that is all controlled in the power room, there are also 4 power generators in case the something happens to the regular energy source.’ He says showing the power room. He then shows Aaron and Robert the heating system for the pool.

‘The garage is just behind this door,’ Hugh says walking towards a large black door.’ The garage has the capacity for 20 cars and at the moment there are there are 12 cars here.’ He says as he opens the door to reveal a garage that looks like a showroom of very expensive cars.

Aaron and Robert walk into the garage holding hands and stop at the door. Looking at all the cars in front of them with wide eyes.

‘Um, Henry said they can all be driven?’ Aaron asks unsure.

‘Yes, during the past weekend, there were teams of mechanics of each brand tuning the cars to make they were ready for you. They are all in your name and all of them can be driven right now, if you wish. The keys to the cars are in here’ Hugh replies, showing a small black cabinet by the door, which he opens and shows the keys for all the cars. Aaron nods and then looks at Robert.

‘Ok, is that the whole house?’ Aaron asks after a moment, looking at Hugh.

‘Yes, it is, the only part left are the gardens and the security room, which is next to the kitchens.’ Hugh answers.

Aaron takes a moment to think, trying to clear his head, because he knows that he has important questions to ask.

‘Mr. Hugh, I think I’m going to need a little time to get my head around everything but I have some questions for you. Can you join us for lunch tomorrow, here?’ Aaron asks, needing to speak to Robert and feeling the need to be alone with him.

‘Yes, of course, I will leave my number with you and if you need to contact me for anything at all.’ Hugh replies with a smile. Aaron smiles and then turns to Robert.

‘Shall we go upstairs?’

‘Yeah.’ Robert replies with a smile.

The three leave the garage Robert closing the door behind them. Aaron then suggests they use the elevator mostly for Hugh, because there are a lot of steps. Once they reach the ground floor, they walk Hugh to the office where he writes his number on a paper and hands it to Aaron. They then walk him to the door and thank him for everything.

Once Aaron closes and locks the door he turns around and hugs Robert, holding him tight in his arms, as he starts to become emotional, feeling overwhelmed with everything.

After a while he leans back and looks at Robert, Robert takes Aaron’s face in his hands and gives him a tender kiss, he then looks at Aaron again and wipes the tears from his face and gives him another kiss.

‘What time is it?’ Aaron asks having no clue’

‘Uh … oh … it’s almost 3, and we didn’t even have lunch or breakfast for that matter. Are you hungry?’ Robert asks now looking at Aaron again, with his arms still round him.

‘Um, I’m not sure, but maybe we should eat something, we can’t go all day without any food.’ Aaron replies looking at Robert’s lips and then looking at his eyes.

‘Yeah. Do you want to eat here or go out?’ Robert asks.

‘I don’t think I can go out now, why don’t we eat here, we can order something.’ Aaron answers.

‘Ok, then let’s do that.’ Robert says then turning around, still holding Aaron with one arm, walking back to the office.

‘How are you feeling?’ Robert asks Aaron as they walk.

‘I feel … like my head is going to explode. It’s a lot. I’m trying to remember everything George and Gregory said plus all the information that Henry and Hugh gave us and also trying get my head around this house … it’s just so much … that I never ever expected in a million years … I just … I don’t know … need some time I guess to process everything.’ Aaron says, Robert tightens his arm around Aaron.

‘I love you,’ Robert says pressing a kiss on his temple.

‘I love you more.’ Aaron replies, he then stops, making Robert stop with him, looking at him, ‘they said that as well, like we say it.’ Aaron says looking at Robert.

‘Yeah, they did,’ Robert says with a smile, ‘I like it that we have that in common with them, it somehow makes us feel closer, I guess,’ Robert says as they start to walk again.

‘Yeah, I like it too.’ Aaron says with a smile.

When they have reached the office, Aaron tidies the papers, while Robert looks around the room, he then decides to phone Jeremy to check if everything is ok.

‘Hello, Jeremy, how is everything there. How is everyone doing?’

‘Good evening Sir, everything is good here, and everyone is well. They are having tea and cake at the moment.’ Jeremy replies.

‘That’s good. Listen, I don’t know when we will be returning home, but if you need to just call me.’ Robert says.

‘Yes, of course Sir.’ Jeremy replies.

They then say their good byes. As Robert is placing the phone in his pocket.

‘Jeremy everyone is doing well.’ Robert says with a smile.

‘That’s good. I was thinking of phoning him later, glad you did it.’ Aaron says with a smile and gives Robert a kiss. He then takes the book that Henry gave him earlier that has all the details of the different properties.

‘I had forgotten about this book …’ Aaron turns to Robert holding the book, ‘where should we see this?‘ Aaron asks holding up the book.

‘Um, the lounge in the Master suite has a huge sofa that looks comfy, why don’t we see the book there.’ Robert suggests.

‘Yeah, I like that idea,’ Aaron leans forward and gives him a kiss, ‘… that sofa did look very comfy. Why don’t we go to the bar and get something to drink that we can take with us.’ Aaron says as they start to walk out of the kitchens.

‘Ok, do you remember where the bar is?’ Robert asks

‘I … think it’s through there …’ Aaron says pointing in the direction he thinks is the games room, which they find out he is correct.

‘Ha, you see, you’re already Lord of the Manor, knowing your way around.’ Robert says teasing Aaron.

‘Shut up …’ Aaron says laughing, making Robert laugh with him. after they have chosen what to drink, they then walk to the Master suite.

When they enter the suite, Aaron places the other documents on top of the gigantic bed and takes the book with him to the lounge, where Robert is placing their glasses of whisky on the coffee table. They both sit and take a drink, before leaning back. Aaron leaning against Robert chest as he opens the book.

The book reads.

 

The Kensington Group Estate Properties.

Main properties – 4

-Kensington Palace Garden

-New York Duplex Penthouse

-Swiss Alps Chalet

-Greek Island 

 

Secondary Properties

All the following properties mentioned are owned by the Kensington Group. Any city in which the group owns properties have a residence at your disposal. The following are just a few of those available.

-Tokyo Penthouse -Monaco Penthouse -Seattle Penthouse -Paris Penthouse -Toronto Penthouse -Berlin Penthouse -Shanghai Penthouse -Milan Penthouse -Sydney Penthouse -Barcelona Penthouse -Lisbon Penthouse -Stockholm Penthouse

 

‘That is a lot of property … um … I … I don’t know what to say …’ Aaron says looking at the page.

‘Aaron you own all of them, since the company is completely yours, then that means you own everything.’ Robert says looking at Aaron, who doesn’t reply, sitting silent as he processes what Robert is saying, he then turns the page.

 

Properties in detail.

Kensington Palace Gardens – estimated value £175m ($226m)

 

‘Fucking shit … Rob!’ Aaron says placing the book on the sofa and standing up, ‘a few months ago I could barely afford a 2 bedroom tiny flat and now … ‘ he starts pacing in front of Robert with his hands in his hair, ‘and now I own a house, well more like a palace that is worth 175 million …’ he then stops pacing standing silent in front of Robert for a moment, with his hands on his hips looking down at the floor, ‘I need to stop freaking out about all this. They gave it to me and I need to enjoy it all as they said,’ he then looks up at Robert, ‘we need to enjoy it all, they wanted that and not me freaking out about everything.’ He then stops talking and Robert can see that he is still thinking so decides to keep quiet.

Aaron then walks back to the sofa and sits in the same position, leaning against Robert’s body as Robert places him around Aaron’s waist.

‘I think we should move on to the next property. We are in Kensington, so we can always come back to it.’ Aaron says to which Robert agrees.

 

New York Triplex Penthouse – estimated value £73m ($95m)

 

They spend the next few minutes reading about the penthouse.

‘I think I know where this is. It over looks Central Park, must have an incredible view.’ Robert says to Aaron, which leads them to talk a bit about New York. After a while Aaron turns the page to the next property.

 

\- Swiss Alps Chalet – estimated value £69m ($89m)

 

After reading about the chalet, which is larger than the New York penthouse. Aaron turns to Robert.

‘Do you know how to ski?’ he asks.

‘No, I’ve not had the chance to learn yet, maybe it’s something we can do together.’ Robert replies.

‘Yeah, I’d like that, and by what is written here, this property has a lot land that we can use to learn before going onto the slopes.’ Aaron says looking out the window. He then looks at the book and turns the page.

 

-Greek Island – estimated value £150m ($193m) 

The value in detail -Island estimated value £80m ($102m) - Mansion estimated value £70m ($90m) 

 

When Aaron has finished reading about the island, he leans his head back against Robert and looks up at the ceiling, he then starts to talk.

‘The Island not only has the gigantic mansion, which sounds like it the just as big as this house … there also smaller guest houses … it does sound like paradise …’ He says thinking out loud.

After a moment Aaron looks at the book and turns the page, seeing the title Transport. He reaches for his glass of whisky to find it empty, making him frown as he does not even remember drinking it.

‘I need to get some more whisky. I don’t know what else we are going to find in this book. Do you want me to bring you some?’ He asks Robert looking at him.

‘Yeah, but I’ll come with you.’ Robert says with a smile, leaning forward and giving Aaron a kiss. Aaron then stands up and holds out one hand to Robert while the other one holds the book and pulls him off the sofa. The intertwine their fingers as they start to walk. As they are slowly walking out the room, they look around, pointing out details that they had not seen before.

When they reach the bar in the games room, Robert goes around the bar to serve them and Aaron opens the book.

Cars

Aaron starts to read the list out loud while Robert stands behind the bar listening.

‘Do you recognise all the cars on this list?’ He asks after reading the page.

‘I recognise most of them, but there are a few I’ve never heard about before.’ Robert replies as he walks around the bar and stops next to Aaron.

‘Let’s go and see them properly because earlier we just stood at the door’ Aaron says then takes a sip of his whisky.

‘Yeah,’ Robert replies holding out his hand to Aaron.

They reach the garage, Robert turns on the lights and Aaron hands him the book. Robert opens it and tries to find the page they were on.

‘Aaron, the next page has list of these cars but with their value.’ Robert says looking up from the book to Aaron that is now standing next to one of the cars.

‘Oh ok … so which is the first car on the list?’ Aaron says now walking in his direction.

Robert starts to read the list and with each name he gives the value of each car.

 

-Kensington Palace Garden – 12 cars

2-Bentley Continental GT (Black) - £159.000 ($204.000) each

‘Ok, well … we’ve driven this a few times now and we both like the car ... ‘ Aaron says with a smile which makes Robert smile as well, both already liking the car.

1-Weisman GT (Black) - £167.000m ($189.000)

‘I’ve never heard of this one before, have you?’ Aaron asks Robert.

‘No, this one is one of the cars that is new to me, but I like the design, very classic.’ Robert replies standing next to Aaron. 

1-Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster (Black) - £350.000 ($450.000) 

1-Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder (Black) - £385.000 ($495.000) 

1-Aston Martin Vanquish (Grey) - £272.000 ($350.000) 

‘I think this is a James Bond car.’ Robert says walking around the car trying to remember if it is. Aaron nods and smiles. They both move to the next car.

‘I don’t recognise this one either.’ Aaron says walking around the car. When Robert does not reply, he looks at him. ‘Robert?’ he says.

‘Yeah, um, no I’ve never heard of it before either, but it’s really expensive.’ Robert tells Aaron what he has read.  

1-Koenigsegg CCX (Black) - £3.7m ($4.8m)

‘Oh … um ok … where is it from?’ Aaron asks looking at the car.

‘It’s from Sweden and made to order … and so is the next one.’ Robert says as he is reading the next car on the list. Aaron just nods as looks at the car. They then move on to the next car.  

1-Koenigsegg CC8S (Grey) - £1.4m ($1.9m) 

1-Bugatti Veyron (Black) - £2.1m ($2.7m)

‘This one I know, I just didn’t know it was that expensive.’ Aaron says looking at the car. They then move to the next one. They both walk around the Mercedes looking at it but not saying anything.   

1-Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren (Silver) - £1.1m ($1.4m) 

‘Aaron, this Rolls Royce is the only one of it’s kind … oh … ‘ Robert says then says how much it’s worth.

‘Um … I’m not driving this one … ‘ Aaron says looking at the car. After looking at the car for a while they move the next one. 

1-1925/1934 Rolls-Royce Phantom I Jonckheere Coupe (Black) - - £7.7m ($10m)

‘Uh … ‘ Robert says looking at the book then looking at Aaron. At seeing his reaction Aaron walks up to Robert to look at the book, because Robert has a shocked expression.

1-Ferrari 250 GTO (Black) - £54m ($70m) 

As Aaron reads about the Ferrari his eyes widen. He looks at Robert and then looks at the car. After a stunned moment of silence Aaron finally talks.

‘Fuck,’ he whispers, ‘wait … is the garage door locked?’ Aaron asks then jogs to the door to check that it’s locked, when he sees that it is, he lets out a breath. He then walks back to Robert.

‘It’ a good thing that the street has guards at both ends.’ Robert says remembering that the street is one of the most guarded streets in the country.

‘Oh, yeah … I had forgotten about that … I just remembered that Hugh also said there were security cameras all over the property, but I think we should talk about getting actual guards for this house, there is too much value here, not to mention the house itself.’ Aaron says as he thinks.

‘Yes, that is very true. We can ask Hugh tomorrow at lunch how was the security here with your Uncles, because I’ve just remembered something,’ Robert turning to Aaron, ‘it was mentioned various times that there was artwork, but I have not seen any around the house, so I’m guessing it was taken out of here to be kept safe and if that is the case then the artwork is valuable like everything else that we have seen and heard of, so your Uncles must have had guards here.’

Aaron nods, realising that he had forgotten about the artwork as he is about to talk his tummy grumbles.

‘I think we should eat something, we didn’t have breakfast or lunch and it’s … just passed 3pm.’ Robert says, also feeling a little hungry. ‘Do you want to go out or do you want to order something?’

‘I think we should order in … I don’t think I can go to restaurant, there’ll be too many people and my head is a bit all over the place.’ Aaron says looking at Robert.

‘That’s ok, we can order some pizza?’ Robert asks smiling.

‘Yeah, pizza is good.’ Aaron replies with a smile.

He then takes Robert’s hand in his and they start to walk to leave the garage. Before he turns off the lights, he looks at the cars one more time.

When they walk into the office, Robert hands Aaron the book, gives him a kiss and then takes out his phone to make the order. While he is doing that, Aaron places the book on the desk next to the other papers, he sees the sealed envelope, which he had forgotten about, so he picks it up and opens it. He takes out its content, which are a few sheets of paper. The first page is a letter to him.

 

‘Hey Aaron!

It’s your Uncles here. We hope that you are dealing with everything ok. It’s a lot, we know that but don’t let it get to you.

Anyway, in this envelope are the codes and instructions to the safes. No one knows about them, that is why the envelope is sealed. There are safes in the four houses, but there are a few in Kensington.

We have drawn a map of where the safes are, that drawing is on one of the following pages.

Follow the instructions carefully, so you don’t get locked out. We also left you the information necessary for you to change codes if you want to.

Before we go, the artwork is all in bank vaults, the information about that is also in this envelope.

You will also find that there are is nothing electrical in the house, appliances, televisions, etc, we left instructions to have it all removed and donated to charity, but most importantly, we thought you would like to get everything new and the things you’d like for the house.

If you need help with buying everything just ask the butlers in the different properties to help you. You can trust all of them, very professional and reliable.

Enjoy the shopping.

All our love

George and Gregory

ps. sorry about the safe in the master suite’

 

Robert walks into the office as Aaron has just finished reading the letter. When he reaches him, he places his hand on the small of Aaron’s back and gives him a kiss on the check, he then looks down to see what Aaron is holding and before he can ask Aaron speaks.

Aaron tells Robert what he read in the letter, which confirms their theory about the artwork being in bank vaults. He tells him about all the electricals and that he should ask for help from the butlers.

‘But you know what is the odd part, is at the end, when they apologise for the safe in the Master suite. Why would they apologise?’ Aaron asks looking at Robert.

‘Um, I have no idea … maybe it’s something crazy … I don’t know, but seeing how extravagant they were, it would not surprise me to find something unexpected.’ Robert replies, then giving Aaron a peck on the lips, ‘By the way, it won’t be too long for the pizza to arrive.’

‘Good …’ Aaron says gives Robert a kiss, he then looks to the papers in his hands and finds the map that was mentioned, ‘Um, how about we see what’s in the safe in the Master suite after we have eaten? I’m curious now.’ Aaron says looking at the map then looking up at Robert who nods with a smile then gives him a kiss.

While they wait for the food, they decide to look for the safe in the office. The map is so well drawn, that that find it easily, behind a panel in the wall behind one of the desks. They read the instructions carefully and soon open it.

Inside the safe are different types of documents, also in the safe is money, quite a lot of it in different currencies.

‘I’ve never seen so much cash before … Aaron says, now holding the money in his hands.

‘That is quite a lot there, and by the looks of it, most of the money is in currencies where they had the main houses … oh that must be the pizza.’ Robert says as the bell rings and walk out the office and towards the door.

Aaron places the money back into the safe, and closes it. He then leaves the office and walks to the front door, where Robert is holding a bag and a pizza box as he closes the door. After Aaron takes the bag from him, he sees that it has beers in it, they then decide to eat in the games room.

They look around the room, as they eat the pizza sitting on the sofa, seeing all the details of the room. Also noticing it’s double the size of the games room in Woolmers Park.

‘What do you think about this place?’ Aaron asks, then takes a sip of his beer.

‘It’s a beautiful house, a very big beautiful house. When you pay attention to the details, you can see that your Uncles, took their time to restore and modernise the house.’ Robert says looking around the room.

‘Yeah … Do you have a favourite room?’ Aaron asks taking a bite of his pizza.

‘Um, I really loved the pool. I also like the Master suite … this room, um … I like all of it. And you, what’s your favourite?’ Robert asks.

‘Yeah, I loved the pool too, I also really like the Master suite. I like the house, the colours … everything, even if it is gigantic. But it was theirs and they made it this way so, I don’t know it just feels … different, um, more personal somehow, I don’t think I’m explaining this right …’ Aaron says scratching his eyebrow.

‘No, I understand what you are saying, it also feels different to me. It’s not just a huge mansion, it’s more personal and there is a link to you which makes it feel so different. I also think that, the fact that we saw the video of them, that changed everything.’ Robert says taking Aaron’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

After a while, they have finished eating and cleaned up everything, they walk up the stairs to the Master suite to look for the safe to find out what is in it.

When they reach the Master suite, Aaron takes out the map from amongst the papers, putting the rest on the bed, they both look at it and find that the safe is in one of the walk in closets. When they walk into the closet, they look at the wall where they think it is. The wall is a very large ceiling to floor mirror.

Robert goes back into the bedroom and gets the page with the instructions, to see how to access the safe to open it. When he reaches Aaron, he hands him the page and presses on the edge of the mirror, making it unlock, he then opens the mirror like a door.

‘That does not look like a normal safe.’ Aaron says now looking at the locked safe with a frown.

‘No, it does not. It looks more like a vault door.’ Robert replies.

They both return to the page with the instructions and read it more that once. Robert reads out the codes one after the other to Aaron. After the last code has been entered, they hear the sounds of different locks clicking. Aaron then turns the wheel on the door and with a bit of strength opens it.

‘Oh … it is a vault … ,’ they both enter the vault, ‘look at the size of this thing, bloody hell … ‘ Aaron says as they both see the size of the vault, it being bigger than the walk in closet they were just in.

The first thing they notice is the island in the middle of the vault. As they look around, they see on one of the sides more money, a lot more money than there was in the safe in the office. When they reach the island, they notice draws on either side.

Aaron opens the top draw and finds watches, a lot of different watches.

‘These are really beautiful … ‘ Aaron says and then picks one up. He then places it back and closes the draw. He then opens the next one and it has cuff links, many cuff links. When Aaron opens another draw, they find black velvet, when Aaron lift the cloth, both their eyes widen.

‘Are these real?’ Aaron asks after a moment.

‘Uh, I think so.’ Robert replies

‘But … look at the size of some of them … I didn’t know you could own diamonds this big.’ Aaron says reaches down and picking up one of the largest diamonds in the draw. He holds it in the palm of his hand. After he has placed it back and closed the draw, he opens the next one, he finds more precious stones, as he does in the following draws. The stones being rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Each draw filled with each stone. When he opens the last draw, he finds papers that are about the stones, but he decides to close that draw, not wanting to read about them at the moment.

‘This is like a freaking jewellers heaven. Why do you think they have all these stones here?’ Aaron asks pointing to the draws.

‘I’m guessing this is all investment, but you are right, it’s a lot of stones.’ Robert replies.

They then walk to more draws further into the vault. Aaron open the first.

‘Oh god … seriously … ‘ he starts to blush and laugh, ‘sex toys … sex toys in the vault … ‘ he says, both of them laughing.

‘Aaron, but look at them, they are all new,’ Robert picking one of the dildos still sealed in it’s packaging as if it was just bought. ‘They are all sealed.’ He says then placing it down smiling at the way Aaron is blushing.

Aaron opens the next few draws and each one of them is filled with different types new sex toys.

‘I mean, we go from the jewellers to the sex shop …’ Aaron says laughing

‘Well, your Uncle did say for you to have lots of sex in the video.’ Robert says laughing, making Aaron blush even more.

‘Oh god … ‘ Aaron says leaning his forehead against Robert.

After they have calmed down from the laughing the move to a small black cabinet, that has a key pad. They look at the paper with the codes and the bottom of the page they find the code for the cabinet. After Aaron enters the code, he opens the door.

‘Wait, are these videos?’ Aaron asks picking taking one out. When he reads the description, he whispers, ‘Rob … ‘

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
